take me to sea (and never let go)
by Sesshomarusama3
Summary: Born a noble, Sabo's life had been planned since he took his first breath, a life that shackled him like a bird in a cage. Meeting two rowdy brothers on the Titanic hadn't been part of that plan. But with the promise of freedom and brotherhood they bring with them, Sabo didn't mind it one bit. (TITANIC!AU, WARNING FOR LANGUAGE AND DEATH/MINOR CHARACTER DEATHS.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N~ Long time no see!  
**

 **I'm sorry for the hiatus, I've had a lot of personal issues and lack of motivation with certain stories - those of you waiting for No Love is Greater, I deeply apologize for the wait, but the story IS still going. It's just after TMNT 2012 finally ended on a 'meh' sort of note, I kinda lost my muse...**

 **Anyways, this is something I've been working on in the meantime! A One Piece TITANIC AU, featuring the ASL trio!**

 **I honestly adore this movie despite its flaws here and there, and the history behind the tragedy is fascinating as it is truly horrific and upsetting.**

 **I was hesitant to write this due to the fear of doing a disservice to those that really died that night, so I've done extensive research during the creation of this fic. Also, the number of survivors and deaths will not change for the sake of a piece of fiction, I have no desire to insult the memory of those who lost their lives.**

 **Regardless, I hope you enjoy this! I worked very hard on it :)**

 ** _I OWN NOTHING, WARNING FOR LANGUAGE AND DEATH/MINOR CHARACTER DEATHS. INSPIRED FROM THE MOVIE BUT DID RESEARCH ON THE ACTUAL TRAGEDY. R.I.P THOSE WHO SUFFERED AND LOST THEIR LIVES)._**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Ship of Dreams**

 _The first thing his mind registered after the initial shock was the pain._

 _Pure, blinding, unimaginable **pain** bloomed across the left side of his face from the blow that sent him sprawling. _

_The burning sensation came immediately after._

 _Sabo shrieked in agony as he writhed on the floor, tiny hands clawing at his face to stop the burning, stop the pain, stop the flames from spreading stop it stop it **stop it –**_

 _Why? Why had his father let that man hurt him, strike him,_ burn _him? Why was he just_ standing _there beside the man with the smouldering log, watching him, frowning down at him, why wasn't he_ helping _him somebody save him help him father_ help _me it hurts it hurts oh god it_ hurts ** _make it STOP -!_**

 _"I hope you have learned your lesson now, boy," he heard his father say over the sounds of his agony, "because if you pull a stunt like this again, if you defy my orders, if you ever dare to make a fool out of me…there will be further, dire, consequences. Are we clear?"_

 _Sabo didn't reply at once. He_ couldn't _reply, couldn't stop whimpering, crying, pleading silently for someone,_ anyone _, to save him, free him from the wretched prison he'd once called home as he curled in on himself like a wounded animal, pressing both hands against his left eye. It didn't help at all. Tears streamed down his face, worsening the pain as salt mixed with burning flesh._

 _The boy flinched as his father's cane slammed inches from his nose. He'd been well acquainted with that cane before this, before he'd seen the truth behind the lies he'd been fed since he was an infant. To see it again after five years within striking distance was almost as frightening as the flames threatening to consume him._

 _"When I address you I expect an_ answer _, boy," the man pressed, glaring down at the suffering child –_ his _suffering child – with disdain. "I said, are we clear?"_

 _Through the haze of pain and tears and terror, Sabo finally forced himself to speak through the sobs, nodding weakly against the floor. "…y-yes…yes s-s-s-sir!" he cried, unable to look the man in the eye – barely able to see_ at all _through his burning left eye, oh god was he going to go blind?_

 _His father – no, Outlook, this man wasn't his father – nodded once, apparently satisfied. "Very good," he said, both hands resting on his cane like the civilized gentleman he was, like he wasn't watching his biological child burning on the ground right in front of him._

 _"You'll be escorted to your room, now. I expect you to return to your studies immediately; you have much to catch up on if you are to succeed in securing our family's future, as is your duty as the eldest heir. From now on, your bedroom will be guarded, and your windows bolted shut lest you get any more nonsensical ideas. You will not leave this house unaccompanied, and you will obey every single order I give you without quarrel and with the utmost respect. Anything less and you will be punished."_

 _The man with the burning log – his captor, Bluejam – casually weighed his weapon in his hand, as if the threat hadn't been clear enough. His smirk was dark, deadly, and thoroughly amused. Sabo couldn't help but flinch at the sight._

 _"You belong here, Sabo, and here you will stay," Outlook continued, and if it were at all possible, his glower darkened further until all Sabo could see – through one eye – was a shadow not unlike the kind that hid under beds and preyed on little children in the night. "If I have to beat it into you for you to understand, then I shall. Is that clear?"_

 _Sabo was ten years old, had barely begun to live, and he wanted to die. He didn't care if it hurt. He wanted the flames to consume his body whole, reduce him to ash, wipe him from the face of the earth and erase his existence. It was a far kinder fate than this. But the gods weren't so kind as to grant him such a wish, to give him the freedom he'd dreamed he could have attained._

 _Instead, he submitted._

 _"…y-yes sir…"_

* * *

 _10 years later._

 _Southampton, England, April 10th, 1912._

Noon was just approaching when their car rolled up at the docks. Resisting the urge to fidget in the leather seat and incur Outlook's ire, Sabo stole a glance out of the tinted windows. The area was bustling with activity, positively crowded with people shuffling about with their luggage or their fussing children, automobiles grinding to a smooth halt by the gangplanks for those who'd rather not walk. That majority, of course, were mostly if not entirely of noble class, seeing that they were the only ones who could afford such means of travel these days.

There were horse carriages too, of which Sabo would have preferred to have taken instead of the stuffy, much-too-small vehicle Outlook had insisted upon purchasing two weeks prior. There was no room for him to breathe, and the humidity made his face itch terribly under the skin-tone makeup he'd hastily applied that morning. He'd rather be out there, letting the breeze run wild through his blond curls, feeling the heat of the afternoon sun on his face despite the early April chill, inhale the saline aroma of the ocean just a few feet away.

Unfortunately his mother, Belinda, detested horses (or anything that didn't walk on two legs or speak English apparently) and had adamantly refused when Sabo had asked before their departure.

"I don't want my new dress soiled by those filthy beasts," she'd chided. "And you're aware of Stelly's allergies, Sabo. Don't be so selfish."

Sabo had fought the urge roll his eyes at the smug look his adopted little brother had not-so-sneakily sent him after that dismissal. He didn't want to give the brat the satisfaction of his disappointment or annoyance. God knew how much of a pain in the ass he was just by _being_ there.

The car slowed to a halt at last. Sabo was desperate to get the hell out of the damned thing, but years of discipline in etiquette (and a warning side-glare from Outlook) held him in place until their driver opened the door for them. Only then did Sabo finally step out, the sheer amount of noise greeting him like a blow to the face, from the car horns blaring to people cheering and waving their friends and families goodbye.

The twenty-year-old noble born couldn't stop the smile that stretched across his face as he tipped his hat back, gazing upon the brilliance that lay before him.

 _So, this is the RMS Titanic._

She was truly magnificent.

From the hull to the stern, the ship was huge, as grand as they'd all said it would be. The gleaming white superstructure of the ship rose mountainously beyond the rail, and above that, the buff-colored funnels stood against the sky like the pillars of a great temple. Crewmen moved across the deck like an army of ants, dwarfed by the awesome scale of the steamer. The new paint glistened in the sunlight, portholes polished and gleaming, flags fluttering in the cool breeze…

Sabo stared, mouth agape. He simply couldn't form the words to describe his awe.

 _"Damn."_

Well, apart from maybe that.

The rest of his family hopped out of the vehicle shortly after, their bodyguard stepping out last to guide the stewards to organize their far too many bags and other luggage.

Outlook and Stelly looked on at the ship in amazement and delight, though Outlook managed to restrain himself whilst Stelly clapped his hands with glee, bouncing on the spot like a child half his age. "Oh, father, it's just _wonderful_!" the brunette crowed. "I can't believe _we_ get to sail on such a gorgeous ship!"

Outlook chuckled and patted the younger mans' shoulder. "But of course! I wouldn't allow my protégé to set foot on a ship unless it was as fine as this," he declared.

Sabo scoffed under his breath at the exchange.

 _It's almost as if_ he's _the one getting shipped off to be married. I'd prefer that, actually,_ he inwardly groused, barley biting his lip against speaking said thoughts aloud, not that they would pay much attention to what he had to say. Better still, they were talking as though he wasn't even there. But that was fairly normal.

Belinda, however, only raised a brow as she set her eyes upon the gargantuan cruise ship, not quite as impressed as the three men were. "Well, _I_ don't see what all the fuss is about," she said over the noise polluting the docks, delicate fingers bracing the tip of her lavish hat. She turned to her husband. "It doesn't look any bigger than the _Mauritania_."

Outlook frowned at her. "You can be blasé about some things my dear, but _not_ about _Titanic,"_ he said to her. "She's over a hundred feet longer than _Mauritania_ , and _far_ more luxurious."

"She's actually about eight-hundred and eighty feet long, or eight-hundred and eighty-two feet and nine inches if you want to be accurate," Sabo added with a slight smile. "I read all about it in the papers the other day and –"

"Nobody likes a 'know-it-all', big brother. Stop trying to show off," Stelly sniffed with a sour look from the corner of his eye. Sabo returned the look, though his sharp gaze was far more menacing if Stelly's flinch and involuntary whimper of fear was anything to go by.

"That's enough, both of you," Outlook admonished firmly, stepping between the young men before things could escalate. But, as always, it was Sabo he turned to with a deep frown.

"Sabo, _you_ should focus more on preparing for your oncoming marriage rather than filling your head with trivial nonsense," he said sternly, repeating the same words Sabo had heard over and over since he was five years old. "Remember, your marrying into a successful family as the Nefertari's will ensure our future and prosperity. Do not become distracted. Understand?"

Sabo clenched his jaw.

He was twenty years old, a man in his own right. He'd lived on the streets for five years, had looked death in the eye numerous times and had pushed through the harshest of trials without looking back. But in spite of all that, Sabo didn't – _couldn't_ – meet Outlook's gaze, piercing him and sending shivers down his spine that he fought to hide. Instead, like the coward he'd become in the last decade or so, he dipped his head in acknowledgment.

"Yes sir," he said, remembering at the last second not to mumble.

Satisfied, Outlook nodded and turned his back on Sabo. "Very good. Now, if we're all done here, let's board!" he announced with a newfound grin, one Stelly mirrored perfectly as they made their way to the gangplank set for first class passengers. Rolling his eyes, Sabo followed shortly after, tugging the brim of his top hat down a notch in more of an effort to hide his new scowl than to block out the glare of the sun.

Outlook took the lead, weaving between vehicles and handcarts, hurrying passengers (mostly second class and steerage) and well-wishers. Most of the first-class passengers avoided the smelly press of the dockside crowd by using an elevated boarding bridge twenty feet above.

As he climbed up the gangplank behind the rest of his family, Sabo heard the delighted chatter of other nobles declaring how 'stunning' and 'grand' the ship was, how 'god himself couldn't sink it'. Sabo wouldn't call himself an expert on ships, but he wasn't inclined to agree with that statement. Anything could sink if you tried hard enough.

They were right about one thing, though. The ship did indeed live up to its name as 'The Ship of Dreams'. She was absolutely beautiful.

Even so, despite his earlier glee upon witnessing it for himself, the constant reminder of _why_ he was boarding in the first place – or at least _half_ the reason why – had taken some of that glee away, and deflated him like a balloon deprived of air.

At first, it had seemed like a dream come true to hear that they would be boarding a cruise ship, to sail upon the seas, nothing ahead of him but the open ocean – the sense of _freedom_. But now that he finally set foot within the mighty vessel, its once glimmering appearance had twisted and morphed to become something like a slave ship in Sabo's eyes, bringing him back to America in chains.

And his parents, as always, were holding his leash.

Outwardly, Sabo retained the disposition of the noble he'd been brought up to be; a pleasant, well-mannered, quiet young man awaiting to be married into a wealthy family and start a new life in New York, his family's business blooming and their riches growing.

Inside, he was screaming.

* * *

The hustle and bustle outside the window of the Party's Bar was enticing enough to draw Luffy's attention away from the intense game of Poker on the table behind him. The seventeen-year-old beamed widely as he perched his elbows on the edge of the windowsill, chin cupped between his hands and wide brown eyes gazing at beautiful ship he would be boarding very soon.

Well, as soon as Ace won the tickets to get on the ship, that is. And Ace _would_ win. That, he was sure of.

Luffy didn't know a damn thing about card games aside from 'Go Fish', and even at that he was admittedly pretty crap. But what he did know was that his big brother – the best big brother in the whole world, _Luffy's_ whole world for as long as he could remember – was the _champion_ of card games, and he didn't even have to cheat (unlike what his two opponents had been trying to do since they'd started the game, which made Luffy pretty freaking mad).

Luffy had faith in his brother. Even if he'd been crazy enough to bet everything they had on those two tickets – "When you've got nothing, you've got nothing to lose," he'd said. So Luffy, knowing he'd be useless in this game, instead busied himself watching as hundreds of people began to board what everyone was calling the 'Ship of Dreams', waiting for the moment that he and his brother would join them all.

Luffy sighed happily at the thought, kicking his feet a little in anticipation where he sat backwards on the wooden chair. Ever since he was little he'd wanted to sail on the open seas, away from Southampton where his grandpa had dropped him off when he was seven. He didn't resent the old man's decision though, because if he hadn't, Luffy never would've met Shanks the pirate, his big brother Ace, Dadan the crazy lady who'd taken care of them for so long, or Makino the sweet bartender who always gave him and Ace free (non-alcoholic) drinks whenever they stopped by.

Luffy loved the friends and family he'd made in England. But he dreamed of the ocean, craved the adventure and the freedom that came with it. He'd even considered becoming a pirate like Shanks and his crew, but Ace had beaten that idea out of his head promptly. He had the bruises to prove it.

(And no matter what Ace said, Luffy was one-hundred percent certain Shanks _was_ a pirate and nothing would make him think otherwise. He was awesome. He sang shanties and drank with his crew, they sailed on the high seas, they liked _meat,_ and besides all that, Shanks had saved his life. Only _pirates_ or _heroes_ could be that awesome.)

Regardless, pirate or no, Luffy wanted that life. Luffy wanted to travel, to explore, to be free to do as he pleased. Ace wanted that, too, almost as bad as Luffy did, because he'd had a taste of it in his early years and yearned for more. And so they'd made a promise to do that one day, to go out into the world and live free as birds, chase their dreams, and live without any regrets.

The only issue was that they were poor as hell. Had barely a penny to their names, even if their gramps was a navy hero or whatever. And with how much Ace earned with crummy job after crummy job, despite how hard and often he worked to put food on the table and clothes on their backs and a roof over their heads, they would never be able to afford even a fishing boat to set sail.

So for a long time, the dream had remained just that. A dream.

Then Ace had come home from work one day, a wide grin stretched across his freckled face (the last time he'd smiled so big was when Luffy had given him his now favorite orange cowboy hat for his birthday) and a newspaper clenched in his hands.

"Luffy, I think I've finally found us a ship!"

It'd seemed impossible at first, even to Luffy.

The tickets to board what everyone was calling the Unsinkable _Titanic_ cost way more than they could've hoped to save up, even if Ace took on a hundred jobs or if Luffy started selling papers on the streets. There was no way they would be able to board.

Luckily, Ace knew people. He knew really stupid, gullible people, who would be dumb enough to bet their own tickets just to beat Ace in a card game and humiliate him to boost their own pride. Better still, Ace had gotten Makino to teach him how to be polite, to use fancy words and tact and charm that would put even nobles to shame. Poor Makino had no idea what she'd unleashed when Ace decided to use what she'd passed on to manipulate poor bastards like his current victims sat around the table, in her own bar no less.

Tearing his eyes from the blue skies and the mighty ship, Luffy cast a glance over his shoulder at the two big guys glaring down at their cards. They'd been pretty confident at first, seeing Ace as some desperate kid looking for a lucky break after falling for his 'naïve, oddly polite street rat' act. Now, nearing the end of the game, they were sending the younger man nervous side-glances over their hidden cards. One of them was even sweating a little along the brow.

Luffy beamed. _Those guys don't know what they've gotten themselves into._

"Alright," Ace said at last, looking up from his hand at the two big men. His expression gave away nothing, but his silver eyes gleamed with anticipation. "Moment of truth. Somebody's life is about to change."

Excitement fluttered to life in the pit of Luffy's gut like butterflies, and he hopped off his perch by the window to join Ace by his side, squishing himself onto the same chair. _This is it._

Ace cast a fond smile at Luffy before putting his 'blank face' back on – or was it a Poker Face? Ah whatever, it was a cool face and it was even cooler when Ace did it – turning to the big muscle guy with the weird mask and long, wavy hair. "Burgess?"

Burgess – or 'Burgers' as Luffy had called him at one point during the game and had made Ace burst out laughing – set down his cards on the table. Ace looked down at the hand and raised a brow. "Nothin'?"

The big man grunted in reply.

Ace inclined his head as if to say 'oh well' and then turned to the other guy, the big fat one that Luffy really _didn't_ like for the sole reason that there was just something… _nasty_ about him, and it wasn't just his looks. "Teach?"

Teach looked Ace straight in the eyes with his beady black pair, and set down his cards with firm, beefy hands.

Ace took one look at the set, and then he leaned back in his chair, hissing through his teeth. "Oh boy…two pair," he said, biting down on his lip. He turned to Luffy, silver eyes solemn and a sad frown marring his freckled features.

Luffy's heart sank with dread.

"I'm sorry, Lu."

Luffy's breath hitched, his heart frozen, brown eyes blown wide in disbelief. "W-wait, what?" he stammered, ignoring how Burgess and Teach started to grin, wide and nasty. "B-but Ace, I thought – you said –!"

" _I'm sorry_ ," Ace said right over him, placing his free hand on Luffy's shoulder, "but we're not gonna see Dadan again for a long time."

Luffy blinked, and his brows creased in confusion. "Why not? She only lives down the street –"

He trailed off, and his heart returned from the depths of his chest and soared to the heavens when Ace's frown disappeared, turning into a wild, ecstatic grin.

"…'cos we're going to _America_!" Ace slammed his cards on the table, rattling the empty glasses of beer and the pennies, drawing all eyes around the bar to them. _"Full house, boys!"_ he cheered, thrusting his fists in the air as Burgess and Teach's triumphant grins vanished.

In a heartbeat, Luffy was right behind his brother, grabbing the tickets off the table and brandishing them with an unrestrained crow of delight as jumped onto his chair, cheering for all he was worth.

Ace did it! Ace _won_ , they'd _won_ , they were going to America, they were gonna set sail on the high seas!

Behind the bar, Makino was laughing behind her hands in excitement, bouncing a little in place like a bunny as she watched the boys celebrate their victory. Others in the bar, most of whom had known the brothers since they'd started causing trouble on the streets as children, couldn't help but grin and clap as Ace leaned down to scoop up the rest of their spoils from the table.

And then Teach stood up, knocking his chair over in the process and reaching out to grab Ace by the front of his purple button-up. He hauled the young man up so they were face to face, his other hand drawn back into a tight fist.

"You dirty piece of crap," he growled through missing teeth bared into a menacing snarl.

Ace gulped.

Luffy paused in his celebratory dance, noticing Teach had his brother trapped in his grip, and he snarled through his teeth. Luffy knew Ace could hold his own just fine in a fight – he'd taught _Luffy_ how to fight, after all – but even so, no one touched his big brother and got away with it. Well, that, and as much as he loved a good fight, he didn't want a brawl to start in Makino's bar. She'd just had the windows redone from the last time.

"Hey, put him down! He won the tickets fair and square you fat bastard!" Luffy yelled, just as Teach swung his fist –

– and punched Burgess instead, sending the big man sprawling to the ground in a heap, blood draining from his nose.

Free from Teach's hold, Ace watched perplexed as the fat man cursed Burgess out for betting their tickets. And then he laughed outright and turned just in time to catch Luffy as he threw himself at Ace and wrapped his arms around his neck in a hug, spinning them around.

"This is it, Luffy! We're finally getting outta here!" Ace cried, throwing Luffy up in the air and catching him again though the teen was much too big for that now, and then, just _because_ , he plastered a sloppy kiss on his little brother's scarred cheek. "We're goin' to the land o' the free and the home of the real hot-dogs! We're ridin' in high style now! Practically goddamned royalty!"

"We're gonna set sail!" Luffy cheered, and other voices in the bar joined in. This was their lucky break. They were _finally_ going to live their dream, to set sail on the open seas, for America, for _freedom –_

"Oh, no – boys - _Ace_ , _Luffy_!"

Ace and Luffy, the latter still held in the older boy's arms in a bear hug, froze in their dance at Makino's frantic call. The ebony-haired woman pointed to the clock on the wall behind the bar.

"You'd better hurry!" she said. " _Titanic_ is leaving in five minutes!"

The boys stared up at the clock for a moment, and then turned to look each other.

 _"Crap!"_

Ace dropped Luffy back on his feet to grab his pack and scoop all their money – cards included, what the hell – and haul it over his shoulder, slamming his favorite orange cowboy hat on his head. Luffy only just remembered to grab his bag and his own hat – an old straw hat he'd had since he was a child, the one Shanks had given him the day he'd discovered his new dream – and give the tickets to Ace before the freckled man grabbed his wrist and hurried towards the door of the bar.

"Bye Makino, thank you so much for everything!" Ace called over his shoulder.

"Bye-bye Makino!" Luffy echoed. "We'll miss you!"

"You boys stay safe out there, you hear?!" Makino ordered, and she waved, watching as the two boys she'd known since they were no bigger than her hip bolted out the door and disappeared into the bustling chaos of the Southampton docks. Tears stung her eyes even as a smile stole across her soft features.

"Ah, I'm gunna miss those idiots," sighed one of the men sitting at the bar. His companion nodded, raising his glass in agreement.

"Aye, lad. Ain't gonna be the same 'round here no more without them boys stirrin' up trouble."

Cleaning her last beer glass after wiping her tears away with a finger, Makino hummed. "I think they'll do just fine," she said, even though it broke her heart to see them go. Luffy was only seventeen, and Ace was barely out of boyhood himself at twenty, and it was a dangerous world out there for two adventurous, troublesome brothers setting out for their first real adventure away from the safe shores of home. But then again, she'd watched them grow, watched them get into scrapes and all sorts of trouble, watched Ace take on job after job just to provide for Luffy…

If they could make it here, they could make it anywhere. She had faith in her boys.

Makino nodded to herself, closing her eyes, her smile broadening. "Yes, they'll be just fine. In fact I'd say great things are waiting for them."

"I second that, madam!"

"To Ace and Luffy!"

"Cheers to the brats!"

The bar erupted with yet another round of cheers, glasses raised and alcohol spilling everywhere. Makino didn't mind the mess, and she laughed along instead.

She just wished the brothers could've seen this before they'd left.

* * *

It didn't take much effort for Sabo to slip away unnoticed from the first-class crowds, from his family who continued to fuss and mingle with semi-familiar faces and from their bodyguard/Sabo's appointed stalker, Bluejam.

It was just as easy for the young noble to blend in with the crowd heading towards the top deck, wanting to get a final glimpse at the docks before they set off for America.

Sabo didn't have fond memories of England, not really. Hell, the reason they'd moved to England in the first place was to expand Outlook's influence on the rest of the ignorant noble populace, and to ensure that Sabo had nowhere else to run off to – which proved only a _little_ ineffective. There were a surprising number of fields where the young blond could meander off to and pick up where his training had left off.

Regardless, he wanted to go up there. He wanted to see the small world he'd grown up in from a birds-eye view, relish in the feeling of being on top of it all if only for a moment, to break free from his leash, bad memories be damned –

And he'd been so lost in his own thoughts that he almost didn't hear the hastened shout - "S'cuse me, comin' through!" - coming from behind.

He whipped around, only catching something bright orange – and _way_ too damned bright – before his brain caught up with the fact it was coming straight for him.

With a startled yelp he would forever deny, Sabo quickly stepped aside, plastering himself against the wall just in time as two young men with eye-wateringly bright hats raced past him through the corridors, whooping loudly with unrestrained glee. Coming off the wall, Sabo watched as they shot onward like the devil was on their heels with a youthful exuberance that Sabo envied.

Brow and lips quirking with interest, he quickened his pace and followed them.

 _I want whatever they're on. Looks like fun._

* * *

"We're the luckiest sons of bitches in the whole world, you know that Lu?!" Ace crowed as he shoved Luffy further down the narrow white halls of _Titanic_ – they were on the _Titanic,_ holy freaking hell – and his baby brother laughed in response, wild and happy, over the noise of the ship's horns blaring. They were setting off very soon, and Ace wanted to get one last look at the port before they left it all behind, probably for good.

"I _knew_ you'd win those tickets, Ace! You're the _greatest_ at card games!" Luffy said as he ran ahead without a hitch towards the top deck, weaving through the crowds with ease because he'd always been a weasel, and a tiny one at that. Which was good. Good for thieving.

Ace ruffled his hat. "You know it, little brother!"

Bursting through the doors of the top deck, the brothers pushed their way through people from all classes waving down to the crowds below as the ship began to drift away from the port, some crying and some screaming with happiness.

Dropping his bag at his feet, Ace grabbed Luffy under the armpits and picked him up to sit him on his shoulders, grinning fit to burst as his brother laughed in surprise and delight.

They could see _everything_ from up there, even Dadan's old place where he and Luffy had been raised. Makino's bar sat only a few yards away. Ace found it hard to believe they'd been in that very bar only moments ago, and now they were standing on top of the world.

 _I wonder if we'll ever see them again._

With Luffy sat comfortably on his shoulders – the kid honestly weighed next to nothing to Ace so it bothered him little – the freckled man leaned over the railing as much as possible without endangering Luffy and waved. " _Goodbye_!" he shouted. " _See ya on the flip side, ye old English bastards!"_

Luffy looked down at him. "You know somebody down there?" he asked.

Ace beamed up at him. "'course not, that's not the point!"

Luffy blinked. "Oh," he said. Then, his smile taking over his whole damn face, the kid began to frantically wave his arms to the masses below. " _Goodbye! I'll never forget yoooou~!"_ he practically shrieked. Ace laughed as the two of them continued to bid their home farewell.

And then in the corner of his eye, Ace noticed a blond guy in a top hat and fancy clothes – clearly some noble or whatever, he briefly remembered almost running him over in the hallway – standing a little ways from them, watching them with curiosity. Then the guy shrugged breezily and took off his hat to wave down to the crowds. " _Goodbye, I'll miss you! See you again never!"_ he called with a silly grin that was almost endearing.

Ace blinked.

Huh. What do you know? Guess some nobles knew how to have fun after all.

The ship lurched beneath their feet, and with another blow of the horn the mighty vessel began to move all its own, propellers pushing it through the Southampton waters with ease, leaving it and the rest of its inhabitants behind.

On that day, April 10th 1912, the RMS _Titanic_ officially began its maiden voyage. And for the first time in their lives, Ace and Luffy finally had a taste of what it was like to be truly free.

* * *

When Sabo returned to B Deck, it was as if he'd never been gone at all. Not even Bluejam had noticed he'd left.

Good. He'd thought he'd been getting rusty for a second there.

The Outlook family had acquired a very extravagant room for the duration of their stay, filled with shining furniture, golden fireplaces, polished mirrors and china yet to be used, beds not yet slept in – and Sabo was _blessed_ to have his _own_ room, with his own desk, bed, and it locked from the _inside oh **god** yes – _and a private promenade deck which had elated his parents to no end.

Sabo was also fond of it, if only for the gorgeous view of the sea he got from it; everything else about it was virtually pointless.

The maids and other servants hauled their luggage into their respective rooms, his mother gushing over the china sets whilst Outlook barked orders left and right to the servants, telling them exactly where everything was to go.

Hanging his coat and hat on a nearby rack for the time being, Sabo moved to gather his belongings himself, much to the surprise of one of the maids, a young girl with bright brown eyes and peculiar curly green hair cut in a cute bob. Her name was Keimi, if he recalled correctly, and she seemed fairly new to the whole 'maid' thing.

"O-oh, um, sir? Are you sure you don't want _me_ to take those –?" she began clumsily, hesitantly gesturing the cases. Sabo just smiled at her and waved her off, resisting the urge to pinch her cheeks because _damn it she was so precious_.

"No it's alright, my bags are rather heavy," he said, grabbing two suitcases and hauling them up with relative ease, much to her great surprise. Despite the illusion his clothes portrayed and how lean he seemed to be in general, Sabo had a fair bit of muscle. He liked to keep himself in shape, both out of old habit and because, well, why not? He looked _good_. "Thank you for offering, Keimi, but I can handle them just fine."

A hot blush coated her cheeks, and she quickly ducked her head in effort to hide it before moving on to attend to Stelly's load instead. Sabo smiled again as he watched her scurry off, ignoring the disapproving stare Outlook was shooting him from across the room – apparently treating another human being like another human being was a _bad_ thing – and he made his way into his own bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him and dropping his bags on the floor beside his king-sized bed.

He heaved a long, heavy sigh. Finally _,_ he was alone.

He looked around his room, hands on his hips. It was essentially identical to the main room, the same polished wood, the same golden swirls decorating the frames of his bed and mirror, the same patterned carpets…no personality, and far too much pointless decor. Still, beggars can't be choosers, he supposed. He'd wanted solitude, he was given solitude. He couldn't complain about the design of the room of all things. He wasn't his parents, or Stelly, after all. And the large bed looked inviting enough, especially after hours of walking and talking and being in the presence of his family.

He was exhausted, and the bed was calling him.

 _First things first, though…_

Crouching down and opening one of his bags, he fished through his clothes and other items until he found what he was looking for; an old rag he never failed to smuggle with him whenever his parents forced him to make public appearances. It was still damp from when he'd last used it.

Standing, he moved over to the makeup desk, taking a seat on the 'oh-god-too-stiff-and-uncomfortable' chair. Looking at the face frowning back at him in the gleaming reflective surface, Sabo lifted the damp rag and began to wipe his face, removing all traces of the makeup he'd been forced to apply earlier that morning and every day for the last ten years of his life.

Lowering the rag, Sabo looked back up at his reflection and frowned.

The scar marring the left side of his face remained, bright and red and ugly, even after so long.

The burn had healed up well enough, and by some miracle he could still see through that eye despite the discoloration (the only thing he couldn't hide with paint). But some days it burned, not as horribly as it had that day, but enough to bring those memories back with a vengeance, and it itched every time he covered it up. Outlook and Belinda hated the sight of the scar, though it was _because_ of Outlook that he even _had_ it in the first place, when all Sabo had wanted was to –

Sabo sighed again, stuffing the rag in his pocket. "Don't go there, Sabo," he muttered to himself, shaking his head. "No point dwelling on it."

He stood, making his way to his bed and flopping down on the blessedly soft surface gracelessly, throwing an arm over his eyes. For the next few days he would be sailing on, quite possibly, the finest cruise ship the world had ever seen until he reached New York. There, he would be married to some girl he'd never met, and then the two of them would be away, spreading their parent's influence far and wide and securing wealth and longevity.

All he had to do was put up with his family, put up with the dull prattle of aristocracy, and relish in whatever freedom he had left should he find it.

For now though, Sabo wanted nothing more than to _sleep_.

So he closed his eyes, praying to whatever god there was that his dreams were void of the burning flames and pain, just for once, as he settled down on the bed.

He thought of the boys at the docks instead, beaming and waving and yelling to the crowds without a care in the world, and he slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ~ Hello again! YOU GUYS ARE SUPER AWESOME, YOUR REVIEWS GIVE ME SO MUCH LIFE. You have no idea how inspiring it is and how uplifting it feels!  
**

 **FWI, updates are gonna be sporadic - like I said, this fic is pretty much almost finished, so I'll just be posting whenever I feel like it XD**

 **Also, another important thing to note, I took reference from the actual movie, the original script _and_ several websites, news-sites and such for this fic. I don't think I've ver put this much research into a work of fiction - or anything - in my whole life XD _ALSO_ i'm not prone to swearing, even irl, but I felt I had to include a few swears just so it felt more _real_ because, let's face it, people swear. It's not nice, but it's something people do.**

 **Alright, on with the second chapter!**

 **I OWN NOTHING!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Take Them to Sea, Mr. Murdoch**

Despite her sheer size, _Titanic_ was a _fast_ cruise ship. They arrived at Cherbourg right on schedule and without a hitch.

Among the many passengers that boarded, most of whom the Outlook family had connections with –all of whom Sabo and Stelly were asked (forced) to greet in person when they arrived – someone caught his attention in the milling crowds.

"Wow! I've gotta say, I'm impressed! She's as grand on the inside as she is out!" exclaimed the red-headed young woman with a thrilled grin. Startled by the sudden, _loud,_ exclamation, Sabo tuned out the chit-chat of the surrounding nobles and turned to get a look at the newcomer.

He blinked. Balked.

 _Holy smokes._

She was clad in a purple hat with a pair of polished goggles that sat comfortably on the brim, a lovely pink dress with frills gathered about the collar, the fabric hugging her slender figure and flowing like water at her ankles, feet slipped into a pair of dangerous black heels. The dress was sleeveless, revealing smooth shoulders and surprisingly toned arms – no wonder she refused help from the attendants; she could carry the damn trunks herself without breaking a sweat, wearing elbow-length silk gloves no less!

Sabo watched her from the other side of the room with wide eyes and parted lips. He knew he was being rude by staring at another woman, but he couldn't help it. She was a noble, clearly, but she was _nothing_ like one all the same. She was loud and brash, confident, and possessed an energy that most if not all nobility seemed to lack. Perhaps her status had only been established recently, meaning she was still adjusting to the way of life.

Or perhaps that was just the way she was, and nothing, be it a label or otherwise, was going to change that.

 _Must be nice._

"Ogling at the new money are we, Sabo?"

Stelly's obnoxious titter drew Sabo from his thoughts, and for the umpteenth time since they'd boarded the ship he fought the urge to roll his eyes and sigh, tipping his hat low out of habit (and to make him look all the more intimidating to the brat).

"Ogling would imply that I'm having insalubrious thoughts about that young lady, which I can assure you is not the case," he said. And then, because he was and always would be a little turd, he cast Stelly a sly smile, staring pointedly at his obscene nose. "That's much more than I can say for _you_ , Mr. I'm-About-To-Have-A-Nosebleed."

Stelly blanched considerably, and promptly sniffed and rubbed beneath his nose with his sleeve, making Sabo grin (because he was a turd, remember?). Oh how he _loved_ being a turd, especially towards pompous morons like Stelly. It wasn't often that he got to one-up the little brat, who strived to do the same to Sabo every chance he got since they were children.

The brunette scowled at Sabo like he hoped to burn holes into his skull before turning away, nose turned up haughtily in the air. " _Hmph_! Like _I_ would go for someone as vulgar as her," he huffed, like Sabo was supposed to believe him. "She's new money, why should I waste my time –?"

Sabo tuned the rest of Stelly's spiel right out – it was practically a defense mechanism – and returned his gaze to the energetic red-head being trailed by two attendants who both seemed to struggle with the rest of her luggage as she sauntered down the glistening halls. Though it nearly made Sabo physically ill to admit, Stelly hadn't been _completely_ wrong about his staring, but he wasn't smitten.

No, he was just curious.

How had someone like her managed to strike gold? And more importantly, why become a noble of all things? Had she married into it? What was her story?

Sparkling light blue eyes caught his own discolored pair from across the room, catching him off guard. She'd noticed him.

 _Bugger._

Before he could duck his head and fail to pretend he hadn't been staring at her arms – _god_ he envied those arms, she could bench-press him _easily_ – she smiled at him. And it wasn't the fake smile of a young woman brought up in nobility, either. It was a pure, kind, honest-to-god _smile._

Sabo was at a loss for words, frozen as though he'd been slapped in the face. She seemed to notice and her smile grew as a giggle bubbled out of her, eyes dancing with a teasing sort of mirth that was in no way, shape or form designed to be scathing.

Unable to help himself, heat creeping up his neck and blooming on his cheeks like roses, Sabo smiled back, an awkward, bashful thing he'd never known he was capable of, and the lady giggled harder. God it was like being a teenager all over again. Sabo had _hated_ his teenage years.

His eyes continued to follow her until she was out of sight.

Sabo's curiosity was officially piqued. Smitten or not, he sincerely hoped he'd see her again, 'affair' rumors be damned.

Outlook noticed him not paying any attention to the ongoing conversations, and promptly snapped at him to greet the newest set of rich people their family could use to gain more wealth. As usual, Sabo reluctantly but dutifully followed his father's orders without a word of outward protest. He bowed politely, shook and kissed hands when appropriate, spoke when addressed to, and he smiled, inwardly wishing that he could be like that young, bright-eyed woman, who could still smile and _mean_ it and not be forced behind a suffocating mask.

 _I'm almost jealous._

* * *

"Good afternoon, Captain Sengoku."

Striding across the deck without hurry, Captain Sengoku nodded to his First Officer 'Smoker' Murdoch – everyone called him 'Smoker' simply because the man seemed to smoke so much in a single day it was hard to believe he hadn't died already – with a smile.

"Couldn't agree with you more, Mr. Murdoch," he said, bracing his hands on the railings as he looked over the deck of the grand ship he commanded.

He still couldn't quite believe he was standing there, overlooking the magnificence, remembering how much hard work men and women alike had put into her design, her inner workings…truly, he could not have asked to command a better vessel before his retirement.

He looked up to the blue skies, watching the clouds roll by, the seagulls screeching overhead as they soared at liberty, feeling the winds sweep over him like a gentle hand, and he sighed contentedly. He hadn't been this at ease in years, and it was such a welcome change that it was almost tear-jerking. Almost.

There was still a way to go before they reached New York, and there would be trials ahead – he'd learned over years of experience that the sea, no matter how beautiful and inviting and adventurous, was never quite so merciful – but he'd see them all through, just as he'd done many times in the past.

 _Titanic_ would reach America's waters, he was certain. And he couldn't wait to hear Garp's boisterous laughter when they met again, despite how often he'd voiced his exasperation with the old coot and his antics and his constant chatter. Sengoku swore he'd heard enough about that man's 'adorable, soon-to-be upstanding marines' grandsons to write a novel on both of them.

Twin cries of laughter caught his attention, and he looked down at the lower deck to see two heads of raven hair dash through the milling guests towards the bow, the younger lad dragging the elder with little restraint as he stumbled several times over his own feet.

Sengoku couldn't help but smile at the sight, watching as the young pair hurried off. Ah, to be young again, to relish in the excitement of riding the ocean's waves for the first time.

Speaking of which…

The aged captain turned to his Officer, his bearded smile broadening. "Take her to sea, Mr. Murdoch," he said. "Let's stretch her legs."

* * *

"C'mon, Ace, c'mon! You've gotta see this, it's the best thing _ever!"_

"I'm _coming,_ Lu, geez! Hold your freakin' horses!"

 _Titanic_ had just passed the coast of Ireland that afternoon, the sun beaming down with glorious golden rays, and the brothers-who-got-lucky couldn't be happier. They were living the dream, free as birds (for the most part, but it was a start), sailing the wide, wide seas, waking up knowing they'd open the doors to the smell of salt in the air…it was too good to be true.

Ace was still afraid he'd wake up one morning and find himself back in that old bed in that leaky house, holding a shivering Luffy against his chest, wondering if they were going to eat, wondering if what he'd been doing until now was enough, would _ever_ be enough to keep them going, to keep Luffy safe by his side and happy, because Luffy _deserved_ that and the whole world…

But nope.

Luffy had bounced on him from the top bunk bright and early (cheeky little bugger had taken it whilst he'd introduced himself to their new roommates like a decent person) yelling at him to get up to see the ocean again. Even though he'd almost knocked his brother senseless for that unwarranted and unwanted wake-up call, Ace couldn't stop grinning as he hurried to get dressed and followed Luffy out of their dorms.

Luckier still, their roommates (a rather scary but kinda nice girl named Nami, and her younger brother, a skittish long-nosed kid named Usopp) had already grown used to their antics and let the noise level slide…though Nami _did_ threaten to charge them out their asses if they ever dared wake her up earlier than sunrise again.

After a damn good breakfast, the brothers had gone out onto the decks as promised. Luffy had noticed something in the water trailing beside the ship, and then he was off like a rocket, dragging Ace along with him by the wrist as they bolted towards the bow.

The teen finally let him go once they reached the edge, hopping up to balance on one of the rails. Ace stepped up behind him, wrapping an arm around the kids' waist to keep him still as they peered over the rail, gazing down at the water rushing by as the ship powered through the waves.

Ebony hair blowing in the winds, Ace nudged the back of Luffy's head with his chin. "So what did you see that was so amazing anyways? Aside from the view, of course, which is pretty bad-ass I'll admit."

Luffy turned to grin up at him, and then pointed downwards to the water. "Look, down there, _right_ there, _look!"_ he cried. "You see 'em?!"

Ace followed his gaze –

He gasped. "Jiminy Freakin' Crickets are those _dolphins?!"_

To Ace's shock and absolute delight, a pod of dolphins was trailing right beside the ship, gliding smoothly through the water and easily keeping pace with the vessel. They were beautiful, sleek bodies shining like shooting stars beneath the waves. The boys were beside themselves.

"Look, looklooklook I think that one's gonna jump!" Luffy crowed.

And seconds later, one of the majestic creatures leapt out of the water, suspended in the air, _flying_ for a moment before diving below with a splash.

 _"Woo!_ That was _awesome!"_ Ace cheered, Luffy vibrating with joy in his arms as the other dolphins followed suit, jumping and diving one by one. It was almost as if the creatures were guiding _Titanic_ to their destination like guardian angels of the sea, like mermaids from the sailor's tales of old.

 _It's like they're lighting the way to our journey's end and beginning. To our future. To freedom._

In all his twenty years of life on earth, never had Ace been as happy as he was then, standing at the top of everything, Luffy smiling and laughing and _happy_ against his chest, pursuing a life-long dream he'd never thought would ever come true.

In that moment, as he shared a mile-wide smile with his best friend, his little brother and guiding light in his otherwise grey world, Ace felt like _nothing_ was impossible, that he could conquer absolutely _anything_.

 _This is real. This is happening._

Ace threw his arms out wide, and he screamed at the top of his lungs to the heavens above –

 ** _"I'M THE KING OF THE WOOOOORLD!"_**

As he screamed to the skies, Luffy's scarred smile grew thrice in size as he let out a loud whoop of his own, letting the wind knock his straw hat off his head to hang by a string around his neck. He cast his arms out as though he were flying without even the sky as his limit. _"WE'RE KINGS OF THE WOOOORLD!"_ he bellowed.

He earned a cackle from Ace for that.

They didn't mind the eyes that watched them from the decks, be they amused or confused or whatever. Right then and there, it was just the two of them.

Two brothers on the open waters, on top of the world, and their dreams only an arm's length away.

* * *

"How much longer do I have'ta sit here for?"

"Just until I'm done, Lu."

"When's that gonna be?"

"When I'm _done_."

"But _Aaaaaace_ I'm _boooooored –"_

"Keep whining and I'll dump cold water on you tonight."

"…fine."

Ace grinned behind his sketchpad. "Good. Now shut up and sit still, I _promise_ you I'm almost done." He looked up at Luffy's position against the railings once more before returning to the paper, his pencil gliding with practiced ease across the parchment.

"You _promise_?" Luffy asked with a cheeky smile that Ace could _hear_.

He couldn't help but chuckle, eyeing Luffy over the edge of the paper. "You know I don't break my promises, Lu," he said, before turning back to his near-completed drawing.

He was glad, now more than ever, that Luffy had talked him into bringing his art tools with him; there was just _so much_ inspiration on the ship, so many breath-taking views and sunsets and people from all walks of life. It was incredible, inspiring.

And with the way he'd found Luffy, his precious little brother, leaning against the rail, head upturned to the cloudless blue skies with a smile, straw hat around his neck and untamed hair blowing in the cool breeze on a ship of dreams…how could he _not_ draw that?

Adding the finishing touches to Luffy's hat and then signing the bottom of the page with his signature, Ace leaned back against the bench, holding up his work with a satisfied sigh. He had to admit, it didn't look half bad. "Alright, all done!" he announced, and Luffy immediately bounced back to his side to peer down at Ace's latest work.

Brown eyes blew comically wide as Luffy gasped. " _Whoa!_ Ace, this looks _great!"_ he said, and Ace, not one prone to accepting compliments so easily, fought the red blush that threatened to overtake his face. "How come you're so good at this?" Luffy asked, turning those big-ass curious puppy eyes on him and melting through Ace's defences like molten lava.

Ace ruffled his hair. "Years and years of practice, O impatient brother of mine," he replied. Then he thought about it and added, "and boredom." Luffy laughed.

"Mind if we take a look, yoi?"

An unfamiliar voice snapped their attention away from the drawing, and they looked up to see an older blond man approaching them, hands stuffed in the pockets of cut-off pants, feet clad in sandals and an open purple shirt exposing a rather attractive – screw that, _very attractive –_ chest despite the chill.

(The cold air had never bothered Ace much either, so who was he to judge?)

The guy had friends, too. Following close behind him was a tall guy with a goatee, a long scar running down the left side of his face and a freaking _weird_ hairstyle that seemed to defy the laws of physics, and another man(?) dressed in what looked like pretty expensive silk – something eastern Asian, probably – long black hair done up prettily and makeup applied delicately over masculine features, the picture of grace and elegance that Ace couldn't even dream of achieving if he tried.

The three of them looked friendly enough – though the blond guys' half-lidded, bored-looking eyes didn't quite match the pleasant smile and it was kinda weird. Even so, Ace couldn't just hand over his life's work so easily.

Ace shared a quick look with Luffy. The boy smiled brightly at him and nodded encouragingly. Luffy was an idiot nine times out of ten, but he'd always been a good judge of character. He'd _have_ to be, to ever want to befriend someone like Ace.

So Ace shrugged, trusting Luffy's judgment – if worst came to worst, he could just kick their asses – and handed his beloved sketchbook over to the blond stranger. The man took it with a nod of thanks and flicked through the pages with care, his companions looking over his shoulder with immense interest. The deeper they delved into his book, the wider their smiles grew in admiration.

The big haired guy whistled. "Damn, kid, these _are_ good!"

"You have quite the eye for detail, young man," the he – she – them? – said without a hint of teasing or sarcasm, which was what Ace _had_ been expecting.

"I'll say," blondie nodded in agreement, handing the book back to Ace. "These are very impressive. You really have a talent, yoi. You make any money with those?"

"Nah, not really," said Ace, stuffing the book and his pencils back into his sack and ignoring the weird feeling that welled up in his chest at their praise (he was _not_ internally wriggling like that Sanji guy did around women, he _wasn't_ ). "S'more of a hobby that I picked up when we were kids. There wasn't much to do where we grew up other than mugging and picking fights with whoever thought it was a good idea to cross us, so a friend of ours recommended something _non-_ violent for me to do to pass the time."

Blondie blinked, perplexed. "You…beat people up and mugged them, yoi?" he asked slowly. The big haired guy smirked loudly, and the pretty guy nudged him with an elbow to the gut, though he looked seconds away from laughing too.

"Yeah, Ace used to beat up _so many_ guys when we were kids, most of 'em were a whole lot bigger than him!" Luffy answered, climbing onto Ace's lap like he belonged there. Knowing it was a useless endeavor to protest, Ace just let him. "He taught me how to fight, too! Now my punch is like a _pistol_!" He threw a solid punch at nothing to prove his point. Ace rolled his eyes as the men around them chuckled.

"A pair of troublemakers then, huh? Our Pops would like you two; he's got a fondness for cheeky brats, yoi," said blondie. Then he pointed ay himself. "I'm Marco, by the way, Marco Newgate. The idiot with the pompadour is my brother Thatch –"

" _Hey!"_

"And the pretty one is my brother Izo."

"Oh shut up, you fool."

Ace returned their smiles, deciding that he kinda liked them, which was strange. Ace had never been one to make fast friends or make friends _at all_. Perhaps living with Luffy had changed that a bit, made him more open. That or he was still on a bit of a high after the dolphin thing. Either way, Ace didn't really mind.

"Ace D. Portgas, nice to meet you," he said. "This dork right here is my little brother, Luffy."

Luffy raised a hand in greeting, his smile bright and wide as usual. "Yo! I'm Luffy D. Monkey, nice to meet'cha!"

Marco's smile grew at Luffy's antics, and as if by reflex he reached out to ruffle the boy's black hair. Thatch pulled a dumb face at Luffy, who giggled and pulled a dumb face back as the man took a seat gracelessly on the ground. Izo only sighed long-sufferingly at his pompadoured brother as he sat down on the empty spot beside Ace.

"So, what brings a couple of nice kids like you on a fine ship like this?" Thatch asked once he'd declared himself the winner of the face-pulling contest against Luffy, who had since slid off Ace's lap to join the man on the floor.

Ace grinned proudly and leaned back against the bench, arms crossed comfortably behind his head. "Well, I don't mean to brag, but I migh'ta managed to win us some tickets off two chumps at a game of Poker at the last second." Smirks erupted from the group, while Luffy outright giggled. "What about you three?"

It was Marco's turn to answer. "We've been in Ireland for the past two years on some business, yoi. We're heading back to our home in Brooklyn to see the rest of our family." Then he smiled. "You guys ever heard of the Whitebeard Family?"

Ace blinked. Luffy blinked, a finger stuck up his nose. The brothers shook their heads in unison.

Thatch snickered and earned a kick from Izo for his troubles, to which the other man whined at petulantly.

Marco only shrugged. "I thought not. Well, basically, there's a man named Edward Newgate, and he runs a…'community' if you will, based in New York," he explained, something akin to pride and love reflecting in his half-lidded gaze at the mention of the man. "He takes in people who need a home, work, a chance to get back on their feet again…a chance at finding a family in a world that would rather step all over you than offer you a hand up, yoi."

Marco's smile turned warm, his gaze drifting to his two brothers who smiled back with fondness in their eyes. "He's a good man."

"Sure sounds like it," Ace said, finding it hard to believe there were people like that in the 'me-first' world they lived in, where labels and status mattered more than the person. "That why you call him 'Pops'?"

Marco nodded. "Yeah. It's his dream to have a family to call his own y'see, so everyone he takes in he calls his sons and daughters, yoi." He shrugged a shoulder. "It feels nice. I mean, I know it's just a word…but it still feels nice. Y'know?"

Ace didn't know, not really. His father died before he'd been born – good riddance to the worthless bastard – and the only mother figure he'd had in his life after his own died in child birth had been Dadan. Makino was more of a big sister than a mom, really.

He hadn't really cared all that much about having a father after Luffy showed up, thinking that Luffy was all he really needed to fill the void in his heart. But still, a part of Ace, very deep down, _did_ wonder what it was like to be called 'son', to _be_ a son, to have someone he could proudly call 'father'. But he had more important things to think about, like taking care of Luffy, his only little brother. Luffy needed Ace, to watch over him and protect him until he was ready to set out on his own should he ever choose to do so.

Ace's needs were hardly ever part of the equation.

"Hey, here's an idea!" Thatch piped up enthusiastically, dragging Ace out of his darkening thoughts and back into the present. "When we get to New York, why don't you and Luffy come join us? There's always room for more, and you seem like good guys. Bet Pops would be more than happy to take you in."

Ace stiffened at the sudden request, blanching a little – they'd only _just_ met and now they were offering them what sounded like a life of luxury, a _family_ of sorts even, what in the actual _hell_ – but Luffy looked eager.

"Oooh, really? Sounds like fun!" he chimed, bouncing on his knees. "I kinda wanna meet the old beard guy, he sounds cool!"

"He doesn't _actually_ have a beard," Izo said, reaching down to ruffle Luffy's wayward hair. "It's actually a moustache, dear."

Luffy blinked at Izo, tilting his head to the side like a baffled puppy, and Izo looked like he wanted to pinch the boy's cheeks (not the best idea, because Luffy liked to bite anything that went near his mouth, food or not). "Then why do they call him White _beard_?" he asked.

"Because it sounds a hell of a lot better than White-Moustache," Thatch sniggered, and Luffy sniggered back. Not even Marco was immune to the statement as he cracked a reluctant grin. Izo just sighed again, but he was smiling too.

It appeared Luffy was already on board with the idea for the most part, probably thinking more about making new friends than joining such a 'community'. A kid like Luffy could never stick around in one place for too long. But Ace was hesitant, knowing what it would mean for _him_ if he said yes, what it would mean for _him_ to call someone 'father', to belong when he really didn't deserve it.

"Uh, I dunno, guys," he muttered awkwardly, looking anywhere but at the hopeful expressions of the three men. "I mean, thank you for the offer, really, but I–"

Ace trailed off suddenly, something blue and blond catching his eye as it moved swiftly across the upper deck.

The sunlight forced him to squint, but he soon made out the blue clad figure to be the same blond noble he'd spotted mimicking him and Luffy when they'd left Southampton.

The young man, still wearing the top hat that added a good few inches to his height, was leaning against the railing of the upper deck, face drawn into a melancholic frown as he stared down at his gloved hands braced atop each other on the metal barrier. He seemed lost in his own thoughts, brows furrowed and lips pressed in a thin line.

Then his hands clenched, eyes flashing suddenly with anger, lips curling in a snarl, and Ace was certain he was about to punch something. He looked like he wanted to, _needed_ to, like when Ace needed to go off and destroy something when irate thoughts clouded his mind or when he was especially pissed off (and that, admittedly, happened regularly).

But he looked back up again at the screech of an overhead gull, startled out of his downward spiral into anger. As his blue eyes followed the bird and caught the shimmer of the vast sea beyond the ship, his foul expression lightened considerably, a soft smile gracing his lips. He took off his hat and shook out his short blond curls – good _god_ you could _bounce_ on those things – letting them blow free in the breeze.

The man closed his eyes, inhaled deeply and then sighed, his whole body visibly relaxing. And when he opened his eyes once more, they were much brighter, _alive_ , aglow with a feeling that Ace had become recently aquatinted with.

 _Pure, irrepressible joy._

 _"Helloooo,_ Earth to Ace. Anybody hooooome?"

Blinking rapidly, Ace finally took notice of the finger repeatedly poking his temple, the offending appendage belonging to Thatch. He slapped the hand away, earning a pained whine from Thatch who retracted his hand and nursed it protectively against his chest. He pouted sourly, reminding Ace of an older Luffy with weirder hair and a goatee.

"Such violence!" he cried, shaking out his hand out. "What were you looking at anyways?"

Pink tinting his cheeks at the realization he'd been caught staring at a stranger, Ace ducked his head. "N-Nothin'," he lied weakly.

Luffy, curious as ever, looked up to see what had captured his brothers' attention. He found it pretty quick, and his whole face lit up like a flare. "Hey, it's that guy from the docks!" he said, freaking _pointing_ at the guy with no regard for secrecy or subtlety and Ace wanted to _shoot_ _himself_ _in the_ _foot_. "He was next to us waving at the crowd when we left Southampton!"

Marco, Thatch and Izo all followed Luffy's finger, spotting the blond man instantly – to be honest he was hard to miss with his hair such a bright shade, golden like the sun, and a smile so peaceful and genuine it was infectious as it was captivating.

Still, Ace wanted to be _buried immediately_ when they all turned back to him and grinned. Oh, he was going to _murder_ his little brother, jail-time be damned.

"Oh my, has someone caught your fancy, Ace?" Izo asked, and this time he _was_ teasing. "Smitten by a beautiful young man from afar –?"

"Shut the hell up!" Ace stammered. "No, I'm not _smitten_ or whatever, I don't even _know_ the guy –"

"Ever heard of 'love at first sight'?" Thatch sang, his grin widening with mischief.

Ace hissed at him, like a goddamn cat.

Thatch reared back, eyes wide. "I'm sorry did you just hiss at me?"

Ace nodded. Luffy cackled.

Chuckling, Marco decided to step in and put a reassuring hand on the irate young man's shoulder. "We're just kidding with you, Ace, don't worry, yoi," he appeased. "Still, why the staring? Got inspiration for a new drawing or something?"

Glad _that_ uncomfortable conversation had come to an end, Ace allowed his eyes to drift back to the blond noble who remained where he was, staring out into the distance, as though he were lost in a wonderful dream, a world all his own.

"…or something," Ace replied softly. "I guess…he reminds me of when Luffy and I would sit on the roof of the tallest house by the docks and watch the waves when we were kids, dreaming of the day we'd set sail. There's that _look_ in his eye…like _longing_ …I dunno…"

The other men were silent, regarding Ace with curious, interested and understanding gazes respectively.

Luffy on the other hand was grinning again, excited as he jammed his straw hat on his head determinedly. Ace knew when Luffy had _that look_ , bad things were going to happen.

And sure enough –

"Let's go say 'hi'!"

" _Hell no!"_ Ace bopped Luffy on the head with a clenched fist, ignoring the way his brother stuck his tongue out at him in protest as he folded his arms. "You can't just go up to nobles like that, Luffy, you know that. They'd probably arrest us for smelling bad, never mind going up to A or B Deck where 'third-class passengers are not permitted'," he added with air quotes to emphasize.

Not that he needed to; there were actual signs on the gates for that.

"Too true," Thatch muttered with a disgusted shake of his head. "Besides, you'd sooner have angles fly outta your ass than get next to the likes of him. Say what you will about that 'longing' stuff, but from my _personal_ experience, all nobles are pretty much the same wherever you go. He's probably as much of a pompous prick as the rest of –"

 _"Hey up there! Helloooo! Hi there!"_

The four men froze, blood draining from their faces.

 _Oh god Luffy_ _ **no.**_

The little idiot, having ignored their spiel about nobles and their prick potential, stood up and was freaking _waving like a dumbass_ at the blond guy, attracting all sorts of attention from those wandering the deck. Some snickered, some were confused, and some, like Ace, were wondering what in the hell the little bugger was _thinking_?

Ace gulped, knowing nothing he did would shut Luffy up unless he knocked him out. Despite his mortification he really didn't want to do that.

 _Hopefully the noble is too distracted to notice –_

The blond guy blinked rapidly as though he'd been snapped right out of a blissful trance, and he looked around in search of the owner of the loud, excited voice. Soon enough, he looked down. Blue eyes – blue _eye,_ the left one was slightly discolored, almost grey – the brightest and deepest Ace had ever seen, found the beaming ball of idiot sunshine that Ace called baby brother.

And Ace, having lost the will to live, could only drop his shoulders and sigh.

 _Bugger_ _ **me.**_

Now that he'd caught the noble's attention, Luffy waved harder, smiling wider. "Hey there!" he called again.

The blond stared a moment longer, confounded. He looked around to see if there was anyone else Luffy could have possibly been referring to, and upon finding no one he turned to look down at Luffy again and hesitantly pointed to himself, mouthing 'me?' in query.

Luffy nodded. "Yeah, you! Nice to meet'cha!"

Unable to tear his eyes away from the teen, Thatch leaned closer to Ace and whispered, "Is he _always_ this crazy?"

Ace nodded. "Eyup," he replied, popping the 'p'.

Thatch swallowed, nodding shakily. "Good to know, good to know. Well, I bet the noble kid is gonna call the authorities or some shi– huh?"

The noble didn't call the authorities, nor had he turned away in disgust or even opted to completely ignore Luffy. Instead, after staring in what appeared to be total surprise at the bouncy teenager a few feet below him, he stood up a little straighter, and with a smile that was warm and _almost_ shone, he waved back.

Jaws dropped all around, eyes popping out of sockets.

What.

 _What._

 ** _What?_**

Luffy had gotten a noble to notice them, _smile_ at them, and _wave_ at them. Like, they were his _equals_ or something. And now the guy was freaking _smirking_ behind his other hand at the stupefied looks on their faces, without a hint of malice or arrogance.

Luffy beamed wide enough to split his face in two, and Ace's thoughts were positively reeling.

 _What the hell? Is the world ending? Is equality among men finally among us?_

All too soon, the moment came to an end.

Another man, wearing a similar top hat and a non-too-pleased frown strode onto the deck with all the authority and pride of a man who knew how high he stood over the rest, who wielded what power he had with an iron fist of malevolence. He was followed by a much bigger man, a guy that didn't fit the noble description _at all,_ with a big ugly mug, a head of greasy hair and grin with missing teeth, but the fancy suit and the way he carried himself spoke that of a man who'd gotten lucky. He was probably a bodyguard or something.

Hearing the other men approach, the blond turned away from Luffy and Ace. A switch seemed to flip at the sight of the nobleman and he _stiffened_ , his whole posture changing from relaxed and open to closed off and _cold_ in the squaring of his shoulders to the subtle clenching of a fist at his side.

To the older noble it was a sign that the boy knew his place, knew that he was not one to be trifled with but to be respected and admired, and a haughty smile crossed his groomed features.

To Ace and Luffy – who knew how to read body language, who'd _had_ to learn to survive on the streets where a single misstep, a moment of misplaced trust could mean your life – it was a sign that he felt anything _but_ admiration for the man. Hell, he looked more like a cornered animal, obedient and loyal and respectful out of trepidation of the very hand that fed him.

Ace narrowed his eyes, hatred already brewing in the pit of his stomach despite having no connection to the boy or the man above them.

Silent and still in a way he had no right to be, Luffy was no different, his face a blank and expressionless slate. But his eyes were bright with the same flame burning in Ace's chest, narrow and keener than any blade.

The man said something to the blond, who nodded tersely with his own reply before putting his hat back on his head, adjusting the brim. He then eyed the big greasy guy, who'd left the man's side to step behind the blond as he put a large hand on his back, urging him forward.

The older nobleman turned his back on the lad and walked back the way he'd come, clearly expecting the other to follow like a lamb followed a Shepard.

The blond made to follow and then stopped, turning to glance over his shoulder one more time.

His mismatched eyes met Ace's silver pair.

This time, Ace didn't turn away, meeting him stare for stare.

He was rewarded with the hesitant beginnings of a smile from the young noble, before it fell into a slight scowl as the big guy urged him a little more _insistently_ to keep walking. The blond turned away completely without a second glance and disappeared from the upper deck with a swish of a black coat, the big guy following.

Silence reigned over the small group below for a long time.

Then Thatch clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Well," he announced, breaking the silence with a grin directed at Ace. "Guess it's time to look for those ass-angles!"

Luffy smirked loudly, and Ace rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Thatch." The brunette only grinned.

Well, that was _one_ way to break the tension.

"Gotta say, that's not something you see every day, yoi," said Marco, staring at the spot the young noble had once occupied with intrigue. "Maybe that 'longing' speculation of yours wasn't too far off the mark after all."

"That boy certainly seemed like the rebellious type," Izo remarked, a delicate finger tapping against his chin. Then he smiled. "I do hope to see him again, in passing if nothing else, unlikely as it is."

Reclaiming his place on Ace's lap, Luffy nodded eagerly, the previous gleam in his eye disappearing along with his solemnity. "Yeah, me too!" he chirped. "He seemed like a pretty nice guy. He _waved_ at me, Ace, did'ja see?"

Rolling his eyes for the hundredth time that day, Ace chuckled. "Yeah Lu, I saw," he said, ruffling Luffy's hair again because he could.

And though he couldn't quite bring himself to admit it aloud just yet, a part of Ace wanted to see that guy again, too.

He was different from the nobles he'd seen growing up, the kind that used other needy people as stepping stones to rise higher and higher for their own selfish gain. That boy seemed to want none of that.

From the way his eyes sparkled with ecstasy, with yearning as he looked out to the vast sea beyond the ship, searching for something so close yet so far beyond his reach it was _painful_ , he wanted…

Ace frowned to himself, tuning out whatever silly nonsense his little brother had started with Thatch again. He looked back up at where the blond in question had once stood, brows knitting.

Seemed like he and Luffy weren't the only ones seeking freedom.

* * *

 _ **TBC.**_

 **Reviews are writer chow :3  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ~ Seriously, I can't take the comments :) y'all are just too sweet :)))))))  
**

 **This is one of the chapters I enjoyed writing the most because, well, it's one of the best pats of the movie imo. I dunno why, but watching Jack being so sincere towards Rose and Rose's distress over everything in her life connected to me as a kid watching it. To write Sabo who in the actual anime/manga had the same problem, well, it was too good to pass up.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this! WARNING FOR SUICIDE ATTEMPT. IF THIS CHAPTER UPSETS, TRIGGERS YOU IN ANY WAY I ADVISE YOU NOT TO READ.**

 **I OWN NOTHING.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: You Jump, We Jump**

Sabo wasn't quite sure what it was that had finally made him snap.

Nothing especially _bad_ had occurred. He'd remained in Outlook's good graces for the most part, Stelly had left him the hell alone after that nosebleed jab (which upon looking back, Sabo was incredibly proud of that remark), and he'd had an interesting afternoon with that straw-hat kid, if only briefly before he'd been herded back inside by Outlook and his bodyguard, Bluejam. He'd also become acquainted with the ship's Captain, Mr. Sengoku, and the chairman of _White Star Line_ , a man named Ismay, which had also been a fascinating experience, learning about the ins and outs of _Titanic_ herself.

Nothing had happened. He'd been fine. Looming marriage and feelings of entrapment aside, he'd been fine.

He'd been fine.

He'd been _fine._

Except…he wasn't.

He _wasn't_ fine. He'd _never_ been fine, not in a long time and certainly not then.

Dinner that night was as uneventful as ever for Sabo. Sitting at the head of the table with Stelly on his right and Outlook on his left, the rest of their table occupied with people he'd met in passing only hours ago tittering about subjects he didn't care about in the slightest, Sabo looked around the brilliant, brightly lit dining hall filled to the brim with soft music and nobles with fake smiles and lavish clothing dripping with elegance and beauty and wealth and power unrightfully theirs to wield. He watched the waiters move from table to table, offering only the finest beverages, the finest of anything and everything they so desired.

And then he looked down at himself, taking in his own appearance; his black coat and navy-blue dress shirt tailored with the finest fabrics, his too-tight cravat, his polished shoes, and the damn makeup he could feel irritating the cursed scar beneath…

Perhaps it was then as he'd looked at himself, looked around at the world he'd been born into, looked at what would become of him, that Sabo finally snapped.

 _In that moment, he looked around and saw his life as if he'd already lived it. An endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches...always the same narrow people, the same_ mindless _chatter…_

Under the table resting on his lap, Sabo's fingers twitched, curling loosely into his bare palm.

 _Suddenly it was a though he was standing at a great precipice with no one to pull him back…_

His fist clenched tight, trembling, knuckles cracking, nails piercing his skin.

 _No one who cared…_

Sabo swallowed, heart pounding too loud in his ears. He lowered his head, closed his eyes, beads of sweat forming along his brow.

 _…or even noticed._

"Sabo, _wake_ _up_!"

Outlook's annoyed hiss snapped Sabo from his thoughts, and he turned to find the man scowling at him (as usual). "We are discussing further arrangements for _your_ wedding ceremony," he said low enough for only Sabo to hear. "You would do well not to _fall asleep_ in the presence of the Nefertari's representatives, boy. Honestly."

Sabo heard Stelly pretend to stifle a snicker beside him, and Belinda rolled her eyes with exasperation before plastering a sickly-sweet smile on her face as she turned back to their dinner guests. "You'll have to excuse the boy, he's just been so nervous to meet his bride-to-be that he hasn't slept a wink," she twittered. "He saw the photos you gave us just this morning, and I must say your Vivi is a beautiful young lady, a _perfect_ match for our Sabo –"

Sabo's chair screeched against the floor when he abruptly stood, startling Belinda and the rest of the table into silence.

 _To hell with this._

He plucked his hat from where he'd set it beside him on the table, putting it on and tipping the brim as he graced them all with an apologetic smile. "I do apologize, everyone, but I think I need to get some air for a moment," he said. "Mother is correct, my nerves have been somewhat shot these past few days. I won't be long, though, I assure you. Excuse me."

With a short bow of his head, Sabo forced himself to _walk_ away from the table, leaving his family and their guests behind, who watched him leave with expressions confused, some concerned, or in the case of his family, downright annoyed. He could feel Outlook's disapproving glare burning holes into his back from across the room, but for the first time in a long time Sabo couldn't bring himself to care, couldn't bring himself to think of the consequences his actions would bring him later as he slipped through the doors of the grand dining hall, unnoticed by anyone.

He just didn't _care._

He didn't pause once on his way to their suite, not even when several people cast him curious glances. He even passed the young red-head from earlier – Lady Koala was her name, unusual though it was, but Sabo found it quite adorable.

When her eyes locked onto him, as if noticing something was off, she almost stopped in her tracks, looking as though she wanted to ask him if he was alright. For all that he was touched by her concern, Sabo was glad she didn't say anything. Otherwise, he'd have done something he would later have come to regret.

He made it to his room without incident and shut the door, tossing his hat onto his bed and loosening the damned cravat, even undoing a few buttons on his shirt, exposing his neck and collarbone. Now he could breathe.

He tugged the rag from his coat pocket. It was still damp enough from the last time he'd used it for him to easily wipe off the layer of makeup.

He made the mistake of looking in the mirror.

The scar was brighter than usual, the discolored hue of his left eye more evident, uglier, a clear sign for all to see of his failure to escape, a reminder of where he stood in this grand scheme of things, that he still _belonged_ to someone, that he was no more than a means to an end, a _thing_ to use until it was useless.

He hadn't realized he'd been crying, either.

The damp rag slipped from numbed fingers, landing soundlessly on the carpet.

Sabo's eye twitched, and something cold, something dark and unbearably twisted seized his heart, scarred features warped with rage, eyes burning through the torrent of tears and his shoulders quaking with each shuddering breath he drew.

 _You belong here, Sabo, and here you will stay._

A ragged scream ripped from his throat, and Sabo punched the mirror.

Glass shattered, spilling across the floor, slicing through his skin and staining everything a sickening red.

Silence reigned for an eternity, aside from the heavy, enraged panting as Sabo's chest heaved. His fist was on _fire_ , knuckles and fingers oozing with blood, yet he couldn't pull it away. Fractured remnants of his reflection stared back at him, wild eyes filled with tears, his face pale and drenched in sweat.

He blinked, his snarl falling. Slowly, like air leaving his lungs, the anger left him and something hollow and lifeless took its place.

 _I thought I could do it. I thought I was strong enough._

Sabo withdrew his fist from the shattered mirror, the pain no more than a dull ache as his arm hung limp by his side. He sank unsteadily to his knees, fat droplets of tears falling like rain from his eyes, dampening the carpet. His good hand, trembling, reached up to cover his mouth as he stared at the ground, at the glass shards surrounding him on all sides. The other hand grasped at the fabric of his shirt, just over his heart. Red stained the perfect fabric.

 _I'm not strong enough._

Sabo hadn't allowed himself to really cry in years, too afraid to display such weakness even under the same roof as the man he'd once called 'father' with unconditional love, in front of the man who'd _burned_ him. He'd been afraid of his wrath, his ire, his disdain at watching _his_ son break down and cry as though it were a sin.

But now, in the silence of his room, alone with no prying eyes or ears, the tears had burst through the dam he'd built over years and years. And now that they'd started to fall, as he covered his face with quaking, bloodied hands, they wouldn't stop.

 _I can't do this._

 _I'm not strong enough._

 _I can't do it anymore I can't_ _ **take**_ _it anymore I can't I_ _ **can't –**_

Broken, lost and so terribly alone in the confines of his room, Sabo lurched forward, his forehead touching the floor, and he allowed himself to cry.

* * *

Luffy threw his arms out wide and stretched like a cat, letting out a long, loud yawn before relaxing against the bench, a lazy and thoroughly satisfied grin on his face. " _Maaaaan_ , that was some meal," he sighed happily. "That was seriously the best food I've ever tasted! Well, so was last night's meal, and all the meals before that, but _still._ "

Lying across the length of the bench with his little brother sitting on his legs, Ace hummed in agreement, crossing his arms behind his head. "I'll say. Guess it's lucky these cooks actually give a damn about what they do and what they serve regardless of class," he said, and he meant it. The cooks assigned to the third-class kitchens were top-notch, providing everyone with equal portions of mouth-watering dishes that Ace had only ever _dreamed_ of tasting. They were also pretty good at catching the two brothers at their game of 'dine-and-dash', much to their disappointment.

These cooks weren't the same pansies the boys were used to hustling for free meals; these cooks were tough, took no crap, and kicked so much ass (sometimes literally, especially Sanji and his old man, Zeff) it was unreal.

Ace liked them.

"Oh, hey, remember when Zoro got into another fight with Sanji for calling him 'a dumb moss head'? That was _awesome!"_ Luffy snickered.

Ace chuckled. "Yeah that was pretty funny, I guess. Gotta admit though, that was one hell of a fight. You'd think they were pirates or something with the way they just beat on each other like that. Good thing Chef Zeff stepped in and kicked both their asses before things could get outta hand, otherwise we'd be another table short."

Shifting, Luffy laid down on Ace, his head resting over Ace's heart, and the teen sighed contentedly while Ace just put up with it, used to Luffy and his clingy, cuddling habits by now. "You mean you'd have joined in otherwise," the kid mumbled sleepily.

Ace chuckled again as he carded fingers through Luffy's hair fondly. "Yeah, well, so would you," he shot back. Luffy just grinned against him, not bothering to deny it, and the brothers fell into a comfortable silence.

Ace looked up, watching the stars as they twinkled overhead, listened to the waves as they crashed against the ship, the cool winds sweeping over them; it was all so soothing, like a mother's lullaby, and Ace found himself drifting as he closed his eyes.

So much had happened in one day that it was jarring; meeting Marco, Thatch and Izo, being offered a home and a family and a _father,_ (an offer he still had yet to accept) that blond noble that wasn't really, and that crazy dinner with everyone laughing and cheering for the curly-browed cook and the moss headed moron, him and Luffy included.

Ace had always thought this sort of happiness could only be found in works of fiction, and yet he and Luffy were living it. He wondered what Makino, or even Dadan, would say if they could see them now. He bet Dadan would cry more than Makino, because as much as she'd claimed to have attested their presence in her humble abode (full of bandits), she loved them, really.

Yawning, Ace shifted a little on the bench. It was cold out, but a little nap wouldn't hurt anything, right?

The sound of breathless sobs and shoes thumping rapidly passed them startled Ace out of his almost-sleep.

The freckled raven sat up sharply, causing Luffy to roll off him and onto the wooden deck with a 'whack' and an "ow!" Ace blinked away the remnants of his unscheduled nap, watching the figure run towards the stern. And then his eyes widened, immediately recognizing that head of gold.

"Hey, it's that blond again," he said, standing up just as Luffy picked himself off the ground, shaking his head to ward off the dizziness.

"What blond ?" Luffy asked. "You mean Sanji, or Marco? You need to be more pacific."

" _Specific,_ you turd. And no, not Sanji or Marco, the noble you waved at earlier."

Luffy blinked, following Ace's gaze, and the older brother saw the second in which the penny finally dropped. "Hey, it _is_ him!" he chimed, hopping to his feet like an excited bunny. "Let's go say hi again, and this time we –"

Ace quickly reached out to grab Luffy by the elbow before he could run off. "Hold on a sec, Lu," he said. Luffy immediately stilled upon recognizing the coolness of his tone, looking up at his older brother. But Ace's gaze was trained on the noble, who'd finally stopped running to brace himself against the railings at the stern, shoulders heaving with breathlessness…from the silent sobs that wracked his whole body, hunching his shoulders, weakening his knees until they hit the deck, one bloody knuckled hand still grasping the metal rails.

Ace didn't know the guy. He only knew what he'd assumed of him, what he'd seen from a distance. And yet, watching him then, watching as he broke down and cried, alone and afraid and helpless and apparently injured…something welled up inside him, the urge to go to him, to help him, to do _something_ to take that pain away even though it had _nothing to do with him_ and he didn't know _why_ –

"Ace."

The firm edge to Luffy's voice, a foreign thing and yet not all surprising, tore Ace's eyes away from the blond and instead to his little brother. Luffy met his gaze, and though his expression was blank aside from the slightest of frowns, his dark eyes were _hard_ , knowing, searching and _fierce_ all at once like a raging storm.

And in the face of such a storm –

"He's hurt."

– Ace couldn't help but be swept along with it.

With a nod, he let go of Luffy's elbow and the brothers made their way to meet – and possibly help – the distraught young blond.

And when said blond abruptly lifted his head, slowly stood up and stared down into the ocean several feet below, they quickened their pace. Because nothing good _ever_ happened when someone looked down from a great precipice like _that_ …

* * *

When Sabo looked over the rails and stared into the murky depths of the ocean a good few feet below he shivered, the cold winds seeping into his very bones.

During the day the ocean had looked warm, inviting and _alive_ with mirth as it sparkled under the gleaming rays of the sun. Now, it was as though the hands of death itself were bearing its claws to him, an arctic palm held out in offering, enticing, hypnotizing, terrifying.

It was as if the sea was beckoning _him_ , inviting him in, offering him a way out, a chance to escape…

 _Come on, now. You know you want this,_ the ocean spoke in an oily voice, _I'm giving you a chance here. You can't pass it up. Aren't you tired of this? Tired of people, tired of your so-called family, tired of fighting, pretending you're fine when all you want to do is_ _ **scream?**_

 _I know your pain, boy. I know your story. I can relieve you of this, all of it, if you'd like. All you need to do is jump._

 _Take my hand. Take the plunge. Isn't that what you want?_

Sabo stared into the ocean, stared into its open palm of swirling black currents, waiting, impatient, insatiable, and he found his resolution.

 _Okay._

Moving slowly, glancing around once in case anyone was watching – he wasn't surprised or disappointed when he found no one, not a single soul – Sabo reached out and gripped the rail with both hands, though one continued to throb painfully and both were trembling.

 _It's the cold_. _I'm just cold. I'm not afraid._

Taking a deep breath, Sabo slowly lifted himself up and climbed over the railing, feet balancing precariously on the slippery metal. He carefully turned himself around, readjusting his hands until he stood with his back to the ship, his back to everything he'd never wanted, and he faced what would be his final resting place, his final offering to the world he'd been naïve enough to believe he could live in and be free.

 _No…this way, I can_ _be free._

Sabo swallowed as he stared death in the face for the last time, his loosened cravat and golden curls blowing in the frigid winds. He leaned forwards, preparing to let go.

He drew in a deep breath.

 _The ocean is calling me now. It will grant my wish._

He closed his eyes, darkness pressing all around him.

 _The ocean will set me free…_

 _…right?_

"Don't do it!"

Sabo's eyes snapped open with a startled gasp.

He swung his head around, back to the deck, to find the two boys from earlier – the straw hatted boy and the freckled young man about his age – standing behind him from a safe distance.

Sabo gaped. _What the hell are they doing here?_

The little one's eyes were wide with shock, focused on Sabo, his fingers twitching at his sides like he wanted to reach out and grab him. The older one, the one who'd called out, had his arm held out to keep the kid back and the other hand already raised, slowly reaching out –

 _"Stay back!"_ Sabo barked, his voice cracked and pitched in a manner he'd never allowed since he was ten. It worked, though, as the older one froze in his tracks and the younger one almost flinched. "Don't come any closer!"

At this, Freckles – he'd just call them 'Freckles' and 'Straw-hat' for now, it saved time – swallowed thickly, looking down at Straw-hat briefly to nod once in a way that read 'stay put'. The boy reluctantly complied, worriedly glancing over at Sabo. Freckles' silver eyes, aglow in the pitch darkness, looked back up at Sabo, narrowed in determination.

"Hey, come on now," he said slowly, calmly, daring to take another step forwards. "Just give me your hand and I'll pull you over –"

 _"No!_ Stay where you are!" Sabo growled, letting a sneer crease his features. "I mean it! I'll let go!"

He turned his back on them, expecting them to leave him the hell alone now that he'd made it clear he didn't want their help. Surely knew he was a noble, right? They'd seen him that morning. Why would they care about him? They probably thought he was throwing a dramatic fit over not getting his way with something foolish, thought he was _petty_ and _selfish_ just like his parents and _everybody else did._

 _Just go away. Ignore me, leave me be. We mean nothing to each other, so just leave me alone._

He hadn't even heard him approach, but when something bright and yellow like the sun caught his eye on his left, Sabo turned and nearly jumped out of his skin (and off the railing) at the sight of Straw-hat standing there, staring at him blankly, his hands stuffed casually in the pockets of ratty blue shorts unsuited for the chilly weather. Freckles wasn't far behind, no longer restraining his younger friend but rather watching him, watching them.

The boy continued to stare at Sabo as though he were reading him, studying him, peering _into_ him. Others would have found this awkward, rude, but Sabo couldn't help but stare back, drawn into the wide, impossibly young yet solemn eyes.

"No, you won't," said Straw-hat, plain and simple as though he were stating a fact.

And Sabo, snapping out of whatever trance he'd fallen into, bristled with _rage_.

"…what?" he hissed. "What do you mean 'no I won't'?"

"I mean you won't let go," Straw-hat repeated, shrugging like it was no big deal, like they were discussing something as trivial as the weather.

Sabo wanted to punch the kid right in the face. But the steady presence of his older friend prevented him from doing so – under that simple dark button-down and the thick brown coat, Sabo mused the man had some serious muscle and wasn't above punching anyone who pissed him off, including a suicidal man.

Instead, Sabo grit his teeth into a snarl. "Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do, you don't _know_ me!" he snapped.

Straw-hat barely reacted at all, apart from tilting his head to the side like a curious puppy, his dark eyes never once leaving his. "Well, you'd have done it already if you were gonna."

Sabo opened his mouth to retort. And then he hesitated.

Come to think of it, why _hadn't_ he let go already? He'd been ready to do so seconds earlier, ready to fall, to plunge into the sea and be swept away with the currents with none the wiser until it was too late. Whether or not they would even _care_ once they realized he was dead _,_ well, that wouldn't be Sabo's problem anymore.

So why now, of all times, did he falter? Unless…unless…

 _I don't…_

Sabo shook his head vehemently. "You're distracting me, go away!" he barked in reply, inwardly wincing, knowing that it was a weak-ass excuse. So did Straw-hat, if the raised brow was anything to go by.

Footsteps thumped closer. Straw-hat finally averted his gaze from Sabo as Freckles approached, standing between them when the younger lad moved to give him room. Still leaving enough space between himself and the (almost) suicidal noble, Freckles leveled Sabo with a stern look that silenced whatever protests he'd have made aloud.

"We can't exactly do that, y'see," he said. "We're involved now. If we let you go, we'll be held partially responsible for your death. You let go and one of us are gonna have to jump in there after you."

He paused, blinked once, and then frowned as he turned to glare down at Straw-hat. "And that 'one' is gonna have to be _me_ since you're a freakin' _anchor_ in the water."

Straw-hat pouted. "I'm not _that_ bad," he muttered. Freckles didn't dignify that with a response as he rolled his eyes and shrugged out of his thick coat, tossing it to the floor and then bending down to untie his shoes.

Sabo watched as Freckles prepared himself for an inevitable dive, his eyes wide and incredulous.

He…he was serious.

He was fully prepared to jump in after Sabo, a stranger, should he decide to let go.

But _why?_ They didn't know each other, they held no obligations or ties to one another, and Sabo was a _noble_ for chrissakes, part of a despicable class that looked down on people like them, he was supposed to be _hated_ by them…

 _He remembered looking down at the lower deck, wholly surprised when a young boy with a straw hat and a scar and a smile as bright as the sun called out to him, waving at him as if they'd known each other for years. He remembered grey eyes staring into his own when he looked back over his shoulder, wanting to see them one last time, longing to know why they'd called_ him _out, wondering how they could be so happy, so carefree…_

"…don't be absurd," Sabo whispered, regaining his voice at last and shaking away the memory. "You'll be killed!"

"Meh," Freckles waved him off, taking off one shoe and starting on the laces of the other. "I'm a good swimmer."

Beside him, a coat and a shoe cradled precariously in his arms, Straw-hat nodded proudly. "He really is! He can beat our Gramps in a swimming race any day! Which is hilarious, since Gramps kicks our asses all the time without breaking a sweat."

Quickly brushing aside the rather disturbing image of a man like Freckles swimming against a frail old man and then said old man beating the ever-loving hell out of him, Sabo shook his head again. "Doesn't matter; good swimmer or not, the fall _alone_ will kill you," he insisted, hoping to dissuade the other man. He couldn't drag such foolish (selfless) people with him when they had no reason to. They had their own lives to live, their own dreams to chase.

Freckles still didn't seem to care as he dislodged his other shoe. Straw-hat picked it up, and Freckles smiled at him in thanks before turning back to Sabo. "It would _hurt,_ I'm not saying it _wouldn't_ ," he said, one hand scratching the back of his head as he peered over the edge of the railings, looking down into the gloomy waters as Sabo had done before. He whistled softly at the height, the distance from where they stood to the sea about fifty feet below. "To tell you the truth, though, I'm more concerned about that water being so cold," he added.

 _Oh. Is that how it is?_

Contrary to popular belief, Sabo wasn't stupid. He knew what game Freckles was playing, the same one he'd tried playing on them. Freckles was trying to scare him out of jumping, convince him to change his mind and climb back over and forget any of this ever happened, whilst Sabo was trying to convince _them_ to leave him alone and let him go.

Sabo still believed the crazy bastard would jump if he did let go – a part of him wondered _why_ he believed, because anyone could do what he'd done, say what he'd said, and then balk when the time came – but even with that knowledge, he wouldn't be so easily swayed. Hell, they were _staring_ at him from the corners of their eyes, trying not to be obvious but _failing so miserably_ that it was almost hilarious.

Sabo wouldn't be fooled.

But then he made the mistake of looking at Straw-hat.

The boy's eyes, brown and young and innocent despite the indissoluble scrutiny he'd been pinned with when he'd flat out denied Sabo's claims, were now wide and _hopeful_ as he clutched Freckles' coat closer to his chest, fingers digging into the fabric with nerves, making Sabo feel like such a _turd_ what the _hell_?

In the face of…well, _that face_ , the words slipped out of Sabo's mouth before he could stop them.

"…How cold?"

Straw-hat almost sighed in relief. Sabo scowled. _Manipulative little bastard._

"I dunno, freezing?" Freckles wagered, shrugging, "maybe a couple degrees over? I can't make an exact measurement, y'know, not without jumping in myself, anyways. Which, again, it's, ah – it's not exactly ideal, as you know."

He was rambling. God, he was _rambling._ He was _so_ bad at the 'talking someone out of suicide' thing it was almost laughable. Even so, his words managed to get through to Sabo somewhat…because he hadn't quite thought about the cold in a literal _,_ physical sense.

He bit his lip.

"You, uh…you ever been ice fishing?" asked Freckles conversationally, and he was _definitely_ rambling now.

Sabo blinked at him. "…what?"

"Ice fishing?" Straw-hat repeated helpfully. "Y'know, it's where you chop a hole in the –"

" _I_ _ **know**_ _what Ice fishing_ _ **is**_ _, I'm not an idiot,"_ Sabo growled again, irritated and tired of this game. And his arms were starting to ache.

Straw-hat blinked in surprise, as did Freckles, both staring at him warily. "Whoa, okay, sorry," said Straw-hat, taking a step back from the agitated blond. "I just thought you were an 'indoor' kinda guy, that's all, but whatever."

Sabo's eye twitched. _Oh yeah, I'm_ so _ready to let go now._

Before he could, however, Freckles coughed awkwardly into his fist. " _Anyways_ , like I was saying," he continued, "when Lu and I were kids, we used to go ice fishing when the lakes froze over during the winter. We'd get all bundled up in all the warm clothes we had, and we'd just head out, just the two of us." He smiled softly to himself, temporarily lost in what sounded like a happy memory.

Sabo mused, briefly, that the look suited him.

But his smile soon faded and something else took over, clouding his once vibrant eyes like dark, gloomy storm clouds. "I remember one afternoon, though, it was a little warmer than usual, so the ice was thinner as a result. Luffy fell straight through. I didn't even think; I just threw everything down and dove right in after him. And I'm tellin' you…"

He looked Sabo in the eyes. "Water _that_ cold…like, right _down_ _there_ ," he said, his voice low and hard and staid, and the blond knew he was telling the absolute truth with his next words, "It hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you _all_ _over_ your body. You can't _breathe._ You can't _think_. At least not about anything but the pain."

He then turned to Straw-hat – _Luffy –_ who'd gone completely silent, staring at Ace with a frown that spoke of guilt and an old childhood fear. The older's expression tightened with a different kind of pain. "If that's how _I_ felt, I can only imagine what it was like for _Luffy,_ who couldn't swim and still _can't,_ not really. Just a kid, his only hope being the dumb older brother who'd talked him into stepping on that ice in the first place…"

Freckles trailed off, looking down at his feet, that distant memory leaving him forlorn and _ashamed_. Sabo could only stare at him.

Eventually he seemed to shake himself out of the sudden slump, remembering the purpose of the story, and his feigned nonchalance returned. "…which is why I'm not exactly looking forward to jumping in there after you," he said. "But like I said, I don't have a choice."

Sabo felt his brows furrow, unable to tear his eyes away from the young man who stared right back.

 _But you do_. _You_ do _have a choice. You_ had _to go after your brother, you_ had _to dive into those freezing waters. Not jumping was never an option because, clearly, you love him_. _You don't have to jump_ now _, not for someone like me when you don't even_ know _me –_

Realization hit him like a tonne of bricks, and Sabo felt the blood drain from his face, felt his fingers tighten around the cold metal he clung to.

 _But you will anyway._

They were crazy. They were _crazy_ , and _stupid_ , and _selfless_ and _kind_ and _understanding,_ and Sabo felt tears sting his eyes.

It was uncanny, really. He'd come from a world that everyone deemed pure, lived a life that was supposedly satisfying, prosperous, and he would never want for anything more because he already had _everything,_ and God forbid should he be unhappy in his perfect, gleaming world. And yet, it was through meeting two boys from a world supposedly lower than him, a disgusting and unkind world full of greed and filth and wickedness that Sabo had found something _real_ again, something _he_ could call 'good' without shame or fear or hatred because…

... _because they'd noticed. If I jump, they'll jump, because they'd_ _ **noticed**_ _. They don't care that I'm a noble…_

As if he'd heard his very thoughts, Freckles smiled softly, the dreary clouds dispersing from his eyes. "You think you can come back over the rail and let me off the hook here?" he asked, not condescendingly; just pure, open, hopeful honesty.

Sabo wanted to cry, but he also wanted to laugh until he couldn't breathe. "You're crazy," he went with instead, the barest fringes of a smile creeping across his face.

Freckles inclined his head (and Sabo _really_ needed to know his name because after everything he'd seen and heard, the nickname was almost insulting). "Can't argue with you there. I _do_ get that a lot, I admit," he said, and then leaned forward. "But with all due respect, sir, _I'm_ not the one hanging off the back of a ship here."

Unable to help it, Sabo let out a raspy snicker, and the tears slipped freely down his face. "You got me there."

Behind his older brother, Luffy snickered too, as if knowing that everything was going to be okay. That when Freckles slowly reached out his hand again, Sabo would take it.

"Come on, buddy. Gimme your hand," the man urged softly, his eyes gentle and sincere. "Trust me, you don't wanna do this."

Sabo looked down at the offered hand, and then looked back up at its owner waiting patiently. He looked over at Luffy watching from the side-lines, hugging his brother's coat to his chest.

The two of them suddenly seemed to fill his universe.

He'd been so sure he'd been at the end of his rope. He'd been _so sure_ he would never escape, that he would never again find the freedom he'd sought for so long unless he gave himself up to the sea, unless he just _disappeared_. But now…now he'd found something. Something to hold on to, something – _someone,_ two of them no less – he could believe in.

In the soulful eyes and the outstretched hand of a freckled young man, and in the innocent and simple yet wise words of a straw hatted boy, he found _hope_. He found a reason to keep looking, to keep _trying_ _…_

 _The ocean called out to me. But it can't grant me the freedom that I want. Not like this, anyway. This isn't what I want._

Ever so slowly, Sabo unfastened one hand from the rail and reached around toward the other man.

His bloody fingers clasped a warm, impossibly strong hand.

Sabo carefully turned himself around so that he was facing the raven-haired man, reaching up to grasp his elbow with his left hand, and Freckles shifted his grip to Sabo's biceps to hold him steady. Setting the coat and shoes on the deck in a messy heap, Luffy hurried over to stand beside Freckles and take Sabo's right hand (still held in his older brother's) in both of his, rubbing soothing circles along the ruined skin with his thumbs, not caring that he got remnants of blood on his fingers. Sabo barely twitched at Luffy's feather-light touch. It was almost soothing.

Luffy looked up from their joined hands and smiled, white teeth flashing brilliantly in the midnight gloom.

And Sabo, albeit shakily, tears still running down his face as he sniffed, smiled back.

Freckles blew out a relieved sigh, a wobbly grin spread across his lips. "I'm Ace, by the way," he said. "Ace D. Portgas. You've already met my little brother."

Luffy nodded, still holding Sabo and Freckles – _Ace's_ – hands between his own with a tight grip. "I'm Luffy D. Monkey, nice to meet'cha!"

Sabo let out a watery chuckle at the kid's seemingly boundless enthusiasm. It was endearing – almost cute, he had to admit – and did wonders to ease the wrenching grip fear had around his heart. Because now that he'd decided to live, the sudden height was unbearably daunting.

"I-I'm Sabo," he replied. "Just Sabo."

Ace's grin brightened, like Luffy's, and one could easily tell the two were brothers. "Okay, good to meet you Mr. Sabo Just Sabo."

This time Sabo laughed, which made the two brothers grin harder. _God_ , he was such a mess.

"Alright, come on," Ace said, tightening his grip on Sabo's arms. "Let's get you back on solid ground, yeah? _Then_ we can talk."

With a deep breath and a tired nod, Sabo moved, lifting one foot to finally, _finally_ , climb back over the rails.

And then, because the universe loved to screw with him and because he'd never really been a lucky child growing up, his polished shoe slipped on the metal rail and he lost his footing.

Sabo only had time to gasp, his hand ripping from Luffy and Ace's gentle grasp as gravity pulled him down to his watery grave –

 ** _"SABO!"_**

Like a striking snake, Ace reached out and grabbed hold of Sabo's arms. Luffy clawed out for Sabo's hand again, latching on to it with all his might, and then Sabo could only hang there, holding on for dear life as he screamed.

 _Oh God I'm going to fall._

The roar of the freezing waters below was suddenly deafening, as if the sea were _cackling_ , waiting for its prey to fall into her clutches and swallow him whole, finding it _hilarious_ now that Sabo was no longer willingly giving himself up. Fear pulsed through Sabo's veins like fire, his heart bursting from his ribcage, eyes wild and so _damn scared_ as he looked up at Ace and a panicking Luffy as both boys fought to pull him back up.

 _Oh God oh Christ oh mother of God I'm gonna die –_

"I got you! I got you, Sabo, hang on!" Ace grunted through his teeth. "Lu, help me pull him over!"

The younger boy nodded, panic morphing quickly into determination as he grit his teeth and pulled as hard as he could. Sabo, try as he might, couldn't muster the same monstrous strength they possessed in that moment. His arms were shaking, his palms sweaty and slick with blood, his whole being overawed. Even when he felt his foot touch the smooth surface of the hull, trying to find purchase, it slipped right off again, and the sudden jolt would've pulled Luffy down along with him had Ace not shot an arm out to grab them both with a shout of alarm.

 _"ACE, HELP ME, PLEASE!"_ Sabo screamed, squeezing his eyes shut. He'd never been so scared in his life. He couldn't look up, couldn't look _down_ , couldn't do _anything_ and he was _going to freaking die he was such an_ _ **idiot**_ _why did he do this_ –?

"Sabo, Sabo look at me!" Ace yelled, still clutching both Luffy and Sabo with all his strength. " _Look at me, Sabo!"_

Prying his eyes open, Sabo met Ace's steel eyes, brave and fearful all at once. "I've got you, okay?! I've got you both!" he said through grinding teeth, muscles straining yet refusing to give in. "I _won't_ let go, I promise! Now pull yourself up, come on!"

"Come on, Sabo, you can do it!" Luffy cried, his smile wide and cheerful and reassuring, almost as though his legs weren't waving about in the air trying to find purchase on solid ground. His hand was still clasped firm and sure around Sabo's. "Like Ace said, we won't let go, so come on! _You can do it!_ "

And just like that, their words became fact.

Sabo _could_ do it. He _could_ bite back his screams, block out the taunting laughter of the freezing ocean waters, swallow his fear, clench his teeth and pull himself up, little by little, his free hand grasping the bottom rail. He could be strong and still borrow strength from two boys who'd already saved him once. He could do it.

 _I can do it. I can, I can, I_ _ **will –**_

Teeth grinding, Sabo tightened his grip and pulled himself higher and higher, his foot finally finding purchase without slipping. Ace's hands clasped tight around his arms, steady and encouraging. Luffy never once released his hand.

"That's it, Sabo! That's it, you got it!" Ace cheered when Sabo's arms flew around his neck at last. Luffy fell back on the deck on his rear before shuffling backwards to give Ace room to move.

Fingers digging into the fabric of Ace's shirt with a desperation he hadn't felt in years, Sabo buried his face into Ace's shoulder as the other man pulled him over the railing, both arms wrapped tightly around Sabo's waist. And then they stumbled on to the wooden floorboards, collapsing in a heap of tangled limbs, safe and sound and _alive_ _sweet mother of god they were alive –_

"You _did it_ , Sabo!" Luffy laughed, hovering over the petrified blond where he lay partially beneath Ace, both young men shaking and panting in varying degrees of fear. "Told you Ace wouldn't let go! Ace never breaks his promises. And you're pretty strong, too! Do you work out or something?"

Sabo blinked rapidly as he sat up on his elbows, Ace moving back slightly to give him room, his mind still processing what had just happened, that he was still alive, still _breathing_ , and…

Yeah…yeah, he _was_ pretty strong, wasn't he? He was a little out of practice but he still kinda had it, and he was pretty sure he had a really dumb smile on his face because Ace and Luffy were both grinning down at him, on the verge of outright laughing from hysteria, and oh _god_ Sabo was going to be _sick,_ he was going to _faint_ because he'd almost _freaking died back there –_

 _"Master Sabo!"_

Sabo's already agitated mind was still present enough to register the feminine voice, pitched with worry, coming from behind them. He turned his head to see Lady Koala running up the steps leading to the deck where all three boys lay sprawled on the floorboards.

 _When did she get here?_

She was frantic, breathless, as she ran towards them – and how she managed to do that in those heels would forever remain a mystery. She skidded to an abrupt halt, however, when she finally took note of the position Ace and Sabo were in. Her eyebrows rose to her hairline, and she looked about ready to laugh.

Luffy wasn't fazed, smiling up at the newcomer with a friendly wave and a cheerful greeting. Ace was _mortified_ , and he quickly shuffled away from Sabo completely, his hands raised in a placating manner and his cheeks turning a furious shade of crimson. Had he been more lucid, Sabo probably would have found that hysterically funny.

"I-I-I, uh – Miss, I swear to you this is _not_ what it looks like!" Ace babbled desperately whilst Sabo dazedly sat up, pressing a hand over his eyes and swallowing the bile that threatened to erupt from his stomach. Honestly, he shouldn't have felt as shaken as he did. He'd almost died numerous times as a five-year-old living on the streets back in the day, so why was this any different…?

 _Because all those times, I had a plan. I knew how to get out of any situation on the streets; I learned how to swindle and steal to get food, knew the best hiding places, how to outsmart thugs, how to defend myself. This…this was intentional. This was too close. There was no getting out of that if I'd fallen. And that, on top of everything else that's happened, my parents, my arranged marriage,_ _ **everything**_ _..._

 _God. I'm gonna be sick._

Lady Koala silenced Ace's poor attempts at explaining himself with a raised hand as she knelt beside Sabo. "It's fine, I saw everything, you've done nothing wrong," she said absently, not seeing the dumbfounded look the freckled man wore as she faced Sabo, grasping his shoulders with small yet strong and steady hands. "Sabo, are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere? What happened? Why were you hanging over the rails in the first place -?"

Even if she hadn't been firing question after question at him like a pistol, Sabo couldn't answer her. His jaw was locked, his dry mouth refusing to work, his mind turning to mush, his nerves _shot to hell._ He did try, though, he really did, but all that came out of his mouth in the end was,

"…bugh?"

Despite his earlier loss of face, Ace smirked _loudly_. Again, had Sabo been more coherent, he'd have slapped that bastard silly.

More footsteps followed shortly after, and three _White Star Line_ crew members surrounded them, taking in the scene before them. Koala must've called them for help when Sabo had slipped and cried out.

However, they noticed Sabo, ragged and pale with Koala kneeling beside him, and then they glared accusingly at Ace and Luffy – and of course they would, especially when two nobles were involved – shouting at them to stand back, not to move another inch. Ace made a face that screamed 'are you for real right now?' even as he and Luffy moved back.

Koala released Sabo to jump to her feet, waving her arms about as she tried to explain the situation to the enraged crew-members. Sabo simply sat there, trying to follow the conversations, trying to get his mouth working, trying not to be _sick_ , trying not to –

 _Oh forget this._

The last thing Sabo saw was Luffy, eyes wide with surprise and worry, lunging forward to catch him as his eyes rolled back into his head and fluttered shut.

A pair of slender yet strong arms braced him, and he never felt his head hit the deck as his world swirled into darkness.

* * *

 **A/N ~ Woo! Wild ride :)  
**

 **Reviews are writer chow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N~ I honestly can't with the support and encouragement you guys have given me! It's unreal! Also thanks for the constructive criticism regarding some aspect of the fic I actually hadn't considered or even remembered XD I had COMPLETELY forgotten that they hadn't called Molly Brown 'Unsinkable' until _after_ TITANIC sank, my bad XD thank you to the guest who brought that to my attention.  
**

 **Without further ado, here's chapter 4! I enjoyed writing this chapter, and you'll see why XD**

 **I OWN NOTHING!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Reward?**

In the darkness shrouding the ship's deck late in the night with a blanket of stars, Outlook's face burned bright red like a beacon of fury.

"This is completely unacceptable! What made you think you could lay your hands on my protégé?!" Outlook roared, pacing the deck with his hands clasped behind his back as he sneered at Ace.

The young man in question was safely restrained by the biceps by two crew-members. They hadn't cuffed him, but only because Ace had shown little resistance when they'd first seized him – that, and the redheaded lady who'd introduced herself as Koala (and whose lap currently served as a pillow for an unconscious Sabo), had glared at them vehemently at the very suggestion. They seemed smart enough to know a warning when they saw it.

Ace blew a strand of wavy black hair from his face like the punk kid he was, wearing a scowl that would put a gargoyle to shame. He fought the urge to tear his shoulder away from the restraining hands of the crew-members and tuned out the annoying prattle of the noble he'd seen earlier that day – who turned out to be Sabo's biological _father_ – as he spewed accusation after accusation, all of which were fallacious and utterly ridiculous.

Koala had done her best to explain the situation to the noble prick when he'd arrived with his wife and their other son in tow, keeping a level head despite the man's obvious fury, and Ace had to admire her for it; it was rare to come across a noblewoman as stubborn and collected as she was.

But on the other hand, she was a noble _woman_. The men refused to listen to whatever she'd said against the false claims, thinking she was just in shock, frightened out of her little mind. Instead, they took her words and came up with the idea that she and Sabo were in the process of being robbed and possibly held hostage by two third-class ruffians, and that they'd threatened further violence unless she kept her mouth shut.

If things were different, Ace imagined she'd have beaten the living hell out of every single one of them. He had no idea why he'd thought that, but he did. The picture it painted was glorious.

Ace slid his eyes over to the lady in question sat on the floor, Sabo's head resting on her lap, one gloved hand gently carding through his hair in a comforting manner. Luffy was stood nearby, but not too close; the bodyguard – the big greasy guy from early that afternoon – Outlook's wife and their coconut-headed son were all scowling at Luffy in warning, and though Ace knew Luffy wasn't afraid of them (he was a twig, small for his age, but Ace was proud to declare that he could still kick an ass or two) the boy knew they were in enough trouble as it was, and provoking them further would probably get them thrown in the brig or something.

That is, if _Titanic_ even _had_ a brig, being a cruise ship and all.

He couldn't help but notice that neither the mother nor the brother looked all that worried about the condition Sabo was in. In fact, they'd been complaining about being called away from their meal and into the cold to 'deal with that boy again' since they'd arrived.

 _'That boy' is your son, your brother, your_ family _. What is_ wrong _with you people?_

Luffy looked worried, his brow creased and lips taut in a frown as he stared down at Sabo's prone, pale form. But when Koala met his eyes, a reassuring smile on her painted lips, Luffy's frown eased somewhat and he managed to return her smile with his own (though it was marginally smaller than it had any right to be) before looking back down at Sabo.

The young blond in question had fainted after his kind-of-suicide-attempt and had yet to rise. It was both hilarious and slightly worrying, considering the pale hue of his skin. Regardless, Ace really wished he'd hurry and wake the hell up already, because he was _three seconds_ away from punching this Outlook creep in his ugly face.

Speaking of…

"Look at _me_ , you filth!" Outlook snapped, snatching the front of Ace's shirt and giving him a shake until Ace transferred his scathing glare to him. He nearly grinned when he saw Outlook pale a little under his burning gaze as he let go of his shirt, but the man quickly recovered. "I want an answer, damn it! What do you think you were doing?!"

"We've already _told_ you," Ace bit out, "we swear, we weren't trying to hurt Sabo or Koala –"

"That's _Master_ _Outlook_ and _Lady_ Koala to you, insolent cur!" Outlook raised his hand to strike Ace. "What, were you raised in the wilds? You address your betters with respect –!"

"Sabo's waking up!"

Outlook's hand froze inches from Ace's cheek at Luffy's eager announcement (which was lucky for him, because Ace was just about ready to _bite his hand right off_ ), and all eyes turned to where the young man was slowly blinking awake with a groan, taking in his surroundings piece by piece.

Luffy, ignoring the nobles and the warning glares from the crew-members gathered, moved closer and crouched right next to Sabo. Koala seemed amused when the scarred boy got right in Sabo's face, grinning fit to burst, and the blond jerked with a squeak of surprise – a freaking _squeak_.

" _Heyyyy_ Sabo! Glad you're okay!" Luffy giggled, patting Sabo's head like one would pet a frightened puppy. Condescension wasn't the intent, but Sabo pouted up at Luffy anyways. And for a guy around the same age as Ace, it was almost cute.

"So now that you're awake, can you tell those jerks to let Ace go? He's starting to get pissed and so am I, and bad things usually happen when we get pissed."

All of that was said with a great big sunny smile, so it must've been disarming and a little disturbing to anyone but Ace.

Regardless, Sabo quickly got the message and blinked, sitting up from Koala's lap with a start. "H-Huh?" he muttered, looking around the deck until he noticed Ace, trapped between two guards, and Outlook, watching him with something akin to irritation rather than concern. His wife and other son were no different, the coconut-head snorting "It's about time," under his breath.

Ace decided then and there that he really _hated_ Sabo's family.

Sabo stiffened, his mind finally catching up with the rest of him, and he promptly scrambled to his feet. He remembered to offer Koala a bow and a 'thank you' – and a very embarrassed whisper of 'I'm so _sorry'_ – to which she shook her head with a dismissive wave and a smile, before turning back to the matter at hand.

"Please, let him go," Sabo said, approaching Outlook with a pleading frown. "Whatever it is you think he did, I _promise_ you he's innocent. It was – it was _my_ fault, an accident."

Outlook wrinkled his nose at Sabo in confusion, be it by the claim that Ace was innocent or the fact that he'd spoken against his father. "A…an accident, you say? What are you prattling on about, boy?" he scoffed. "These officers _clearly_ saw these two hooligans holding you and Lady Koala against your will."

Standing up and patting her dress down, Koala rolled her eyes so hard it was a surprise they didn't get stuck like that. Sabo looked about ready to scream. Instead, he took a deep breath. "No, sir, that's _not_ what happened," he said, calmly as he could manage – and, did he just call his own dad _'sir'?_ Was that a thing?

"It…I was leaning overboard, _far_ overboard, to see the uh – the uh – um, what're they called again…?" Sabo bit his lip and snapped his fingers repeatedly as if trying to recall the name of something to blatantly lie about.

"The propellers?" Koala offered.

 _"Yes!"_ Sabo snapped his fingers again and pointed at her with a bright grin before turning to Outlook who, by this point, looked more and more exasperated. "Yes, I wanted to see the propellers and I slipped, right over the rail," he continued, feigning embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head.

"I admit it was rather stupid of me. I would've gone overboard if it hadn't been for Mr. Portgas here and his younger brother, Luffy. They're the ones who pulled me back, and almost went over themselves in doing so! Lady Koala alerted the crew-members nearby for aid, and they simply got the wrong idea. It was all just a big misunderstanding, and _entirely_ my fault. And for that, I deeply apologize, everyone, for causing such an upset tonight."

Ace stared at Sabo, mouth agape. Luffy and Koala were no different, though the young woman was more discreet about her puzzlement whilst Luffy had yet to pick his jaw up from off the floor. It was all well and good that Sabo was defending them rather than leaving them in the dust after what they'd done…but…

 _Why aren't you telling them that_ _you were hanging over the edge of the rail on purpose? Why are you making a fool out of yourself? Why aren't you speaking out? You were convinced you were ready to_ _ **die,**_ _Sabo, say something, get help –_

It was then that Ace realized…Sabo wasn't saying anything because his _dad_ was there.

It wasn't just resentment. This was the man that Sabo _feared_ , one of the reasons he'd been driven to suicide – or close to it. He'd wanted to get away from _him,_ and that plan clearly hadn't worked out because Ace and Luffy had stepped in. Saying anything now, in front of that man, would only make Sabo's life so much worse. Not only that, but Outlook would probably blame _that_ on Ace and Luffy somehow; he was a noble, he had that power.

Either way, somebody would've gotten screwed over unless Sabo took the blame and lied through his teeth.

A part of Ace was awed. The other part was _enraged._

"Was _that_ the way of it, lad?"

Ace blinked out of his thoughts, realizing the question was directed at him by the Master at Arms – an old guy named T-Bone who looked more like a decaying body than an actual person – who peered at Ace suspiciously. Ace snuck a quick glance at Sabo, who had a relaxed smile on his face, but his shoulders were tense, his fists were clenched, and his eyes were screaming ' _please just go with it'._

And with a look _that_ desperate, and with Outlook still glaring at him and Sabo with clear disdain, Ace could do nothing but swallow his fury and nod.

 _Damn it all._

"Yep, that's about the size of it," Ace said, forcing an apologetic grin. "Sorry for the mix-up, we really meant no harm at all. Right, Luffy?"

They all turned to Luffy then, who ignored their stares and regarded Sabo in silence.

That gleam in his eyes was back, that seemingly blank yet piercing gaze shadowed by the rim of an old straw hat, too wise for a boy his age, a gaze that could mean nothing to an outsider yet anything and _everything_ to one who truly knew Luffy. Sabo already seemed to understand what it meant to be the center of that look, the center of Luffy's undivided attention, and yet he refused to back down.

Luffy hated liars. He couldn't stand the thought of someone deceiving another for their own selfish gain or amusement, or simply to cause others pain. They were rotten, bullies, the kind of people Ace knew Luffy would _crush_ under his fists without hesitation, without remorse. But Sabo wasn't that kind of person, not that kind of liar. Sabo was lying to protect them, because he was _afraid,_ afraid of the man standing right behind him, a man who was supposed to love and care about him.

Sabo was lying _for_ them.

And yet that, more than anything else, _infuriated_ Luffy, more than it would have if Sabo were lying to save his own hide.

However, in the end, Luffy had no choice but to give in, too. He couldn't lie like Ace or Sabo to save his life, but he could fake a grin, wide and bright when really, he wanted to scream and shout and _destroy_ the ones who'd hurt their new friend. And without a word, Luffy nodded.

Sabo's shoulders loosened, and to the two raven-heads, the relief was evident.

The crew-members – and the nobles, reluctantly – seemed to believe their story, and Mr. T-bone smiled with a nod of approval. "Well, then these boys are heroes!" he said, motioning for Ace's captors to let him go. "Well done, lads! You've done the Outlook family a great service tonight, you both should be very proud!"

Ace shrugged roughly out of the arms holding him back and opened them again just as Luffy ran past the nobles to attach himself to Ace like an octopus, arms wound tightly around his older brother's waist. "Uh, yeah thanks, I think," he muttered, watching Sabo as Outlook and Belinda gathered around the blond along with two crew-members who recommended he see a doctor just to be safe, before being shooed away by the bodyguard.

Their eyes met amidst the throng of people, and Sabo sent him an almost unnoticeable smile before it fell flat as Outlook snapped at him to pay attention, telling him that he was foolish, _humiliating_ their family with his irresponsible behavior. In the face of such scandal, Sabo only nodded and apologized, vowing never to do it again, eyes cast to the floor in shame.

Holding Luffy closer, Ace frowned deeply, and it took everything to hide the pure rage burning like a furnace behind his narrowed silver eyes. "It was nothing. We'd do it again in a heartbeat," he said. To his surprise, he meant it.

Mr. T-bone chuckled in response, slapping Ace on the back in a friendly manner (holy _crap_ did that knock the wind right out of him), before he called his men and left the deck, leaving the two brothers alone with the nobles. A brief, heavy silence befell them at the crewmen's departure, both sides regarding each other with cool and repulsed gazes respectively.

It was almost like a standoff, a silent showdown between two classes, two completely different worlds –

"Well, _that_ certainly was a wild ride."

And then the moment was lost.

Both brothers jumped and turned to find Koala standing there, arms folded over her chest as she coolly regarded both sides. Ace felt pretty guilty for forgetting she was still there. The Outlook's, minus Sabo, didn't seem too remorseful though, and raised their brows at her cheery disposition as Koala spun on her heel – her _high_ heel, good lord how did she _do_ that? – to face them.

"You know, these two young men _did_ save Master Sabo's life," Koala said, and Ace could hear the mock-sweetness in her tone despite the contradicting smile. "Perhaps a reward is in order, eh Master Outlook?"

Outlook reared his head back in surprise. "A…a reward, you say, Lady Koala?"

Koala nodded. "Yes, Master Outlook, a reward. Or am I correct in assuming you were simply going to leave them here without so much as a 'thank you'? Is that really the going rate for saving your _son_ , and your eldest heir?" She tilted her head, still smiling brightly, and something dangerous ignited within her deep blue eyes.

Whether Outlook picked up on the sudden spike in tension or not, Ace wasn't certain, but _he_ sure did, as did Luffy as the boy stiffened against his chest and gulped. Even Sabo looked a little nervous.

 _First Nami, now Koala. Why are women so scary?_

However, it seemed the comment wasn't made to intimidate Outlook, but to chip at his pride, and the older man pursed his lips with slight irritation in response. "I beg your pardon, my lady, but I don't see what business it is of yours as to how I chose to express my…" he glanced at the brothers, his nose wrinkling in mild repugnance. "…gratitude."

At that, her smile imperceptibly tightening, Koala shrugged a shoulder. "Well, as much as I respect your opinion sir, I was merely thinking it would be _quite_ a shame to inform the Nefertari family that the Outlook's were rather reluctant to pay their respects to the young men who saved the life of the young master. I'm a friend of the bride-to-be, you see, and you know how we girls just _love_ to gossip about our men…" he tittered behind her hand.

Outlook and Belinda visibly stiffened.

It took everything in Ace's power to withhold the laughter, biting his lip so hard he _might've_ tasted blood.

Luffy had let go of Ace to slap his hands over his mouth instead, fighting back a smirk. Behind a steadily paling Outlook and a _very_ amused bodyguard and coconut-headed kid, Sabo slowly raised a hand and bit down on a knuckle, the beginnings of a wild grin stealing his face.

 _Oh, this woman is_ _ **amazing**_ _._

After a rough clearing of his throat and the slight nervous tugging of his cravat, Outlook regarded Koala with a new sense of respect – and _apprehension,_ god this was too good to be true _._ "A friend, you say?" the man repeated, and Koala nodded sweetly. Outlook turned to Ace and Luffy again with great reluctance in his narrowed-eyed gaze, but a quick side-glance at an expectant Koala had him striding towards the pair with purpose. He was a good few inches taller than Ace, which he seemed to want to use to his advantage.

Ace wasn't intimidated in the slightest. He was just a man, probably never learned how to throw a punch. Ace had no reason to fear him.

"On behalf of the Outlook family, I invite you both to dinner tomorrow evening as a token of our gratitude," said the nobleman, looking down at the boys with his chin raised in superiority. "Perhaps you could regale our group with the… _heroic_ tale of how you single-handedly saved my heir. What say you?"

Mouths agape and eyes wider than dinner plates, Ace and Luffy _stared_.

Dinner…with _nobles_?

Dinner. In first-class. With _nobles?_

Holy hell.

"…uh…sure," Ace shrugged. "Yeah, why not? Count us in."

Beside him, Luffy nodded hard enough to nearly knock the straw hat off his head, a genuine smile on his face at the prospect of food regardless of where it came from. Of _course_ the little idiot thought of food first rather than anything else, like what two third class boys eating dinner with nobility actually _meant_. They were either the luckiest guys on the whole damn ship or they were in _so_ _much_ _bull_ it wasn't even funny. Either way, there was no backing out now.

Koala, however, seemed delighted as she clasped her hands together. "Oh, that's a great idea!" she chimed, turning to Belinda who returned her smile with great hesitance. "I must say I'm impressed. How generous of you, Master Outlook! I'm sure Master Sabo is pleased as well, aren't you?"

Sabo blinked, clearly not expecting to be addressed. Yet again, however, the blond locked eyes with an equally surprised Ace and Luffy, holding their gazes for a moment.

Then he smiled. It was only small, nothing compared to what it _should've_ been, but it was there, and it was sincere. "Yes," he said, turning to Koala to grace her with that same smile. "I think it's a wonderful idea."

Practically glowing in the face of Sabo's smile, Koala nodded. "Good. It's settled then!" she said brightly, facing the rest of the Outlook family once more. "You'd best get back inside and make sure Master Sabo gets some rest. He's been through a lot tonight, I imagine, and he must be exhausted. I'll be along in a moment. I'd just like a word or two more with the boys if you don't mind."

Outlook tipped his hat to her. "Of course, my lady. Do take care," he said, clearly relieved to be rid of the presence of both her and the third class boys, and without another word he turned on his heel and motioned for his family to follow him back inside, which they did without delay…aside from Sabo, who couldn't stop looking back at Ace and Luffy as he was herded away by the greasy bodyguard.

The three remaining on the deck watched Sabo until he was no longer in sight.

Then Koala sighed, _loudly._

 _"_ Oh my _God_ , what an arrogant _ass_ ," she groaned, clenched fists on her hips and lips tugged downwards in a deep frown. "I mean I knew he was scum, but _jeez,_ I've seen actual criminals with more common decency than him. And more common _sense._ He _seriously_ bought the whole 'oh I'm-friends-with-the-bride' thing? _Please_ , I've never even met Vivi in person. That's the oldest trick in the book – a _child_ wouldn't believe it! How gullible can that bastard _be?"_ She shook her head, scoffing. "I'd honestly laugh my ass off if I wasn't so damn livid."

Ace and Luffy stared at her, eyes blown wide, mouths gaping.

Gracious and kind and sickly sweet one minute, and then loudmouthed, _foul_ mouthed, and downright manipulative the next. Just what the hell kind of noble _was_ she? Was she even a noble at all? Well, she had to be wealthy, at least, to afford such extravagant clothing, but _still._

Taking a deep breath after a moment to calm herself down, Koala faced the boys again with a new smile. "I gotta say, you guys did good back there, regardless of what those stuck-up morons think or say," she said sincerely.

Ace looked away with a mild blush, never used to receiving genuine compliments.

Luffy beamed brightly at Koala as he adjusted his hat when it slipped over his eyes. "Thanks! But you did good, too! You came to help us and then you stuck up for us when Sabo passed out, which was really cool of you, so thanks for that! And you looked so _mad_ when they ignored you, I thought you were gonna kick their asses, which is what I wanted to do too because seriously, those guys were real jerks. You're a good person, Koala, I can tell."

His grin doubled in size, if that was even possible, and he snickered in that adorable way of his.

"I like you!"

Koala blinked down at Luffy owlishly, a slight blush creeping across her cheeks. Then she returned his grin, almost matching it in size. "Well aren't you just the sweetest thing?" she giggled, pinching Luffy's cheeks affectionately and then stretching them not-so-affectionately, making the kid wince a little before she let go.

With that, Luffy had officially claimed another helpless victim. Ace's little brother was merciless when making friends and left no survivors.

Stepping back, Koala put her hands on her hips and extended her grin to Ace. "Your names are Luffy and Ace, right? Well, I know I've said it once or twice already but you both really did a good thing. You deserve _far_ more than just a fancy dinner in some stuffy first-class suite or something."

Ace quickly held up his hands. "No, ma'am that's not necessary, really," he insisted, biting back the words he _wanted_ to say, the itching curiosity sitting on the tip of his tongue. "We were just doing what we thought was right, that's all."

Something softened in Koala's eyes as she regarded Ace for a moment, like she was evaluating him. It didn't take long for her to nod in what Ace assumed was approval. "Well then, guess I'll see you tomorrow night," she said, turning on her pointed heel with ease to head back inside, fingers laced behind her back.

Watching her leave with a light skip in her step, Ace grit his teeth and decided ' _Screw it'._

 _"Hold on a sec!"_

Koala paused mid-step, glancing over her shoulder at Ace who leveled her with a searching gaze.

He'd tried, he really did, but he couldn't hold back his curiosity any longer.

She knew way more than she'd let on. After all, she'd shown up literally _seconds_ after they'd hauled Sabo back over the rails, meaning she must've been close by – if not somewhere right behind them – to at least hear the commotion and run to find help in time. Besides that, no one, let alone a lady of nobility, in their right mind would even consider stepping out onto the deck on a night like this without a coat, without company, unless they'd been in a rush. Unless they'd been after something…or perhaps some _one._

"Not to sound like I'm accusing you or anything, madam," he began slowly, watching her carefully, "but you told me earlier that you'd 'seen everything'. What _exactly_ did you see?"

Koala stared at him in silence for a long time, her exuberant smile disappearing. Her eyes were solemn, her fingers tightening around each other. Chilling winds swept over the deck, tousling hair and dresses yet no one shivered, no one moved or spoke.

"…I saw him earlier, in the hallway," she admitted, her voice barely above a whisper and yet it carried across the deck. "At first I thought it was none of my business. I didn't know him personally, only in passing or by word of mouth; you'd be surprised just how much nobles like to gossip about other families. Still, I couldn't help but feel that…that something was _wrong,_ and in the end, I did what I thought was right. I followed him out here, hoping to see if I could help. Then I saw him climb over the rail…and then you two showed up. I watched, listened…and what you did..."

She met their eyes again, and this time her smile was that little bit wider, though somewhat pained. "Like I said, I don't know Sabo personally, but I _do_ know what he must be feeling right now, what he must be going through. I know a certain kind of suffering when I see it, no matter how hard they try to cover it up. When someone needs help, when they're so desperate for a way out, they'll do almost anything to escape regardless of the consequences."

His fist clenching at his side, Ace dipped his head in acknowledgment. Yeah, he knew that feeling well, too well.

His early childhood had been… _pretty_ bad, after Garp had finally told him who his father was and what had happened to his mother. He'd been five years old at the time. Before that, he'd never understood why people never got too close to him or why the other children mocked or abused him, until he'd learned the truth. Everything made _sense_ then, but all it did was him feel _worse,_ lower than dirt, _worthless_.

Several times he'd tried to find an 'escape', most of which ended up with him needing stitches and layers of bandages. The scars would never go away, and Ace almost never left home without long-sleeved shirts regardless of the weather.

It wasn't until he'd found Luffy that he thought, maybe…maybe he didn't have to _disappear_. He could carry on, he could live, because he'd found someone who _cared_ , gave a damn about him…who _didn't_ care about who his father had been.

Sabo must've felt the same thing, or something similar. His parents – both, unfortunately – were the _worst_ , and he was shackled to a name, a way of life, that he clearly didn't want if _suicide_ was the answer he'd come up with (not that Ace could talk, really).

"Yeah," Ace muttered solemnly, throwing an arm around Luffy's shoulders and drawing him close. "I get the feeling. But how would you –?"

"That, I can't tell you. Personal stuff, y'know," Koala said, quick enough to make Ace decide to let the issue go. He'd heard more than enough already. It was getting late, and it was bloody cold.

But then, to Ace's shock, she lowered her head and _bowed_ to them. The boys could do nothing but _stare,_ eyes round.

"You did something for Sabo that I don't think even I could've ever done," she said, sincerity ringing loud and clear in her unwavering voice. "You've probably saved him in more ways than you could imagine tonight. For that, I don't think I can ever thank you enough."

Koala straightened, offering them a final smile. And then she turned to make her way back inside without looking back once, taking the heavy atmosphere of their prior discussion with her.

Only when she was gone did Ace and Luffy break out of their stupors, blinking hard before turning to stare each other.

"…what the actual _hell_ did we just get ourselves into?" Ace murmured, bewildered, raking a hand through his wavy black hair. One minute they'd been on their way to falling asleep on a bench, and the next they'd saved a guy from killing himself, almost got arrested over false assumptions, watched a noble get _roasted_ , got invited to dinner, and then had a lady _bow her head_ to them?

What in the actual _hell_?

Luffy, oblivious to Ace's inner crisis, only shrugged with his ever-present carefree smile. "I dunno. But I like that Koala lady," he said brightly, "she's kinda scary, like Nami, but she's still really nice. And Sabo…"

His smile fell at the mention of the blond they'd saved. He turned back to where they'd last seen Sabo, as if he were trying to spot him through the brightly lit windows of the first-class entrance. Ace watched him, and already he had an inkling of what was going on inside his little brother's head. A rare occurrence.

Soon enough, a determined frown took over Luffy's features, and with one hand bracing the top of his straw hat whilst the other clenched into a tight fist, Luffy turned to look Ace in the eye, electrified brown meeting steel grey. And with conviction most grown men could only hope to imitate in their entire lives, he declared –

"We're gonna help Sabo."

Ace stared down at his baby brother, holding his gaze, before it flicked in the direction Sabo had left in. It went without saying that Sabo needed help; the guy was no older than Ace, probably younger, and he'd been driven to recklessness due to abuse, fear, hatred, yearning for a release he'd thought could only come through _death_.

They'd saved him from _that_ fate, but it wasn't enough. Not yet.

Sabo needed to be _free_ , just like Ace and Luffy. He _yearned_ for freedom, had almost killed himself to achieve it because those nobles had him trapped like a bird in a cage rather than treating him like a _human being._

It didn't matter that he was a born noble. It didn't matter that they barely knew him. What mattered was that he was a good person, too good to deserve such a fate. He deserved _better_. He deserved _freedom_.

(And if Luffy and Ace could see that after only knowing him for a few hours at best, it _must've_ been true.)

Ace didn't know how they would go about it, didn't even know if it would be possible. There were literal barriers between their world and the world Sabo had been born into, and severe consequences would arise should those barriers be crossed or broken.

Then again, the two D's had never been the type to follow the rules.

Eyes narrowed, Ace nodded once as he braced a hand on Luffy's shoulder, squeezing it firmly. "Yeah, Luffy," he said without an ounce of hesitation. "We will. That's a promise."

And if there was one thing they'd all learned that night, it was that Ace _never_ broke his promises.

* * *

Sabo wasn't surprised that when all was said and done, he was escorted straight back to their rooms by Bluejam.

The moment he was alone in his personal room, the door locked behind him, the young man gave enough pause to take off his coat and toss it to the floor before he made a beeline for his bed and flopped down face first onto the downy surface, emitting a tired groan into the blankets.

He only noted in passing that the shattered remains of his mirror had been cleared away, and new mirror had taken its place; not a trace of his outburst was left behind. Huh. The servants must have cleaned it up after he'd left. He wondered how _that_ went down, seeing blood and glass everywhere like a crime scene.

Lady Koala's words had been no exaggeration by any means; tonight really _had_ been a wild ride, from the moment he'd set foot on the deck to now as he lay face down on his sheets. And apparently, tomorrow night promised to be something utterly disastrous if Outlook had his way when Ace and Luffy showed up for dinner…

 _Ace…Luffy…_

Sabo rolled onto his side to stare at the opposite wall, his thoughts drifting back.

He'd thought he'd get away with it. He'd truly believed he would've slipped away without anyone noticing or caring, without tears mourning his loss or pleas for him to reconsider. After all, if his own family didn't care, why should anyone else, right?

But then Ace and Luffy had appeared.

Together, they'd gotten Sabo to reconsider everything within mere minutes, to accept the hand and the help they'd offered, to _let_ them help.

And when he'd been hanging helplessly over the back of the ship with nothing below him but the freezing jaws of death itself, they'd refused to let him go even then, promising him that he'd live, _encouraging_ him, telling him that he _could_ pull himself back up, he _could_ do it, when all his life he'd been told he _couldn't_ do anything on his own, that nothing he did could be achieved without wealth, status, _power_ over the less-fortunate.

A smile touched Sabo's lips, his eyes drawn to his right hand which had long since been cleaned and bandaged.

He remembered the way Luffy had held it, rubbing his thumb across the wounds with tenderness and care, remembered the smile he'd given him and being unable to help but return it. He remembered Ace's grin, his laughter edging on hysteria when they'd collapsed in a heap on the deck, remembered looking at the pair of unruly brothers and thinking ' _these two are something else'._

People like Ace and Luffy were considered lower than trash compared to those born in nobility. People of their class were nobodies and thugs, good-for-nothing…and yet to Sabo, who'd seen the very _worst_ the world had to offer, lived in the presence of corrupt people who cared only for themselves and the money in their pockets rather than the emotional state of their own _children_ , they were some of the purest people he'd ever met.

Of course Sabo knew they weren't _perfect;_ nobody could be entirely pure and honest or kind, he was certain of that. Well, the little kid, _Luffy,_ came very close to that, with those big doe eyes and that silly smile that stretched for miles. Still, Sabo wasn't that naïve.

But to think, had Sabo let go, had he decided to give up and let the sea claim him, he never would have met them.

Something warm welled up in Sabo's chest, something he hadn't felt in a long time, possibly ever. And with that feeling, a smile appeared and grew into a dopey grin as he closed his eyes, envisioning the raven-haired boys' beaming at him, offering him help and hope…

The days' events finally caught up with him, and Sabo felt exhaustion in his bones and every muscle in his body as he sighed heavily. He didn't bother changing into his sleepwear as he kicked off his shoes and curled up on his bed, laying his head against the plush pillows. He tucked his bandaged hand against his chest.

Moments before sleep claimed him, Sabo decided then, no matter what, that he would see them again in the morning. He had to, to thank them for their kindness, for saving him…for giving him hope again when he'd thought it lost.

Thoughts of fire and pain and crippling loneliness were a faraway thing as a pair of grins brighter than the sun itself took their place in his dreams.

* * *

 _The next morning…_

"Oh, Sabo. What's got you up so early?"

Sabo nearly stumbled at the bottom of the grand staircase, swiveling on his heel to face the man who'd addressed him. Relief flooded through him, and it showed quite evidently even as he smiled at Mr. Hack as the man made his way down the steps to meet him.

Sabo had quickly grown attached to the man not only due to his overall likeable (if not a little stoic and a tad sarcastic) personality, but because he didn't seem to mind Sabo's continuous and eager questions about the ship, his profession and his skills. In fact, he seemed more than happy to humor the young noble regardless of what his parents seemed to think.

Hack was certainly an interesting man, and one of the few people Sabo had ever really connected with.

"Good morning, Mr. Hack," Sabo tipped his hat in polite greeting, and the man chuckled at the gesture. Hack didn't care too much for formality, another thing Sabo liked about him. "I just thought I'd take an early walk around the decks."

Hack raised a brow and a hand to stroke his admittedly impressive mustache. "A walk? I think you should still be resting," he said, stepping closer to rest a large hand on Sabo's shoulder. "I heard of what happened last night, quite the experience. You sure you're alright to be wandering about after something like that?"

Sabo tried not to stiffen under the bigger man's palm, his expression polite yet passive. Inside, he was screaming again.

Outlook and Belinda hadn't seemed to care all that much about what had happened the other night, whether it was due to the lie Sabo had fed them or because it was _Sabo,_ he didn't particularly care. So he hadn't expected them to tell people about it at least until dinner the next evening. Unless they'd decided to blab and gossip as nobles were prone to do, Hack should never have found out, unless…

Something in Sabo's expression must have faltered, for Hack chuckled again and patted his shoulder consolingly. "Don't worry, boy. I only know what I've heard from Koala. She and I met shortly after she boarded at Cherbourg, and though I'm not much of a gossip, she stops by every now and then to fill me in on what goes on around the ship. Your little incident came up during one such conversation. Something about slipping over the railings trying to peek at the propellers? You know, I have the blueprints of the ship in my quarters. It's _much_ safer than, you know, _leaning overboard_."

Trepidation quickly turned to embarrassment as heat crept up Sabo's neck and colored his cheeks pink. "…it's…it's not…shut up."

Hack let out a bark of laughter. "I'm just pulling your leg, kid. If you're truly well, I won't stop you from doing as you like. Oh, before I forget…"

Hack reached into his waistcoat pocket, pulling out a rectangular parcel. "Koala told me to give this to you should I see you again. How she thought I _would_ , and why she couldn't just give it to you herself, I have no clue. I'm not about to go out of my way to understand what goes on in that woman's head."

Baffled beyond hope of rescue, Sabo took the offered parcel, regarded it in utter surprise – when did women he'd only met briefly just _give_ him stuff? – and set on unwrapping it. He stared at the gift in his hands, wide eyed with his mouth agape, dry, not quite connecting with his brain as he fought to speak.

Ultimately, all that would come out was,

" _Bugh?"_

Hack chuckled again. "They're designed to fit around your hat, I believe. She said she had a few spares lying about and thought you'd like a pair, that it would 'cheer you up' a bit." He shrugged. "Koala is a mystery that not even I can hope to crack, but then again I have no reason to pry into her business. At least she's not tearing my quarters to pieces to get her paws on my books again."

Sabo continued to stare down at the gift, his jaw working to form the words. "…I…I don't understand…" he stammered at last.

Hack shook his head and sighed with a hint of fondness he failed to hide. "Just remember to thank her next time you see her." Grasping Sabo by the shoulders, he turned the boy around and gave him a gentle shove towards the doors leading outside. "Go, run along. And try not to lean over any more railings, boy."

Sabo pulled a face at Hack, but soon met the man's teasing grin with one of his own as he tipped his hat a second time, his other hand clutching Koala's gift tightly. "I'll keep that in mind. Will I see you at dinner tonight?"

Folding his arms over his broad chest, Hack nodded. "Count on it," he replied, an easy smile on his bearded features. "I'd like to meet the heroes who saved your life and thank them personally."

Sabo's smile softened as he nodded in full agreement, and without further delay he strode towards the doors and thrust them wide open, stepping out onto the deck and relishing in the golden rays of a beautiful sunrise.

People were already milling about, people who'd had similar ideas to his as they leaned against rails or reclined against benches to soak up the sun, inhaling the rich salty scent of the open ocean around them.

He breathed in deep and let out a long, content sigh.

 _I never thought I'd see a sunrise like this again._

A smile on his face and a new skip in his step, Sabo began his search for Ace and Luffy, at the same time taking off his hat to settle the shining pair of rectangular, cerulean goggles around the base before popping it back on his head. He grinned a little. The added weight of the goggles felt so _right_ , though he knew not why. His parents certainly wouldn't approve of the accessory, or his current attire for that matter, but at that moment his parent's opinion of him was at the very back of his mind.

And wasn't _that_ a first?

He had to find Ace and Luffy, to thank them for what they'd done…and probably to warn them about what was to come at dinner.

 _Dinner with nobles_ , Sabo muttered inwardly, and he shivered. _And my parents, no less. Yikes._

* * *

 **A/N ~ Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon.  
**

 **Reviews are writer chow :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N ~ Whoa, two chapters in one day?!  
**

 **Honestly, this chapter was super difficult for me to write because I wanted to introduce the rest of the Straw Hats, keeping it semi-realistic whilst still giving them the strong bond they share in the manga/anime. You notice how close they get after only a short time knowing each other (I think it's the sweetest dang thing in the whole wide world!)**

 **As for the dynamic between the brothers, well, I'll let you draw your own thoughts and conclusions :)**

 **I OWN NOTHING.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Shall We Take a Walk?**

 _"Guys, hey guys! We have news!"_

Several heads snapped up in surprise at Usopp's frantic call.

Boots thumping hard against the wooden floor of the deck, the long-nosed boy and Nami, who followed at a slower pace but didn't exactly dawdle, hurried towards their group of friends sat on and around the benches closest to the railings by the stern.

Since their arrival on the grand cruise ship, Nami and Usopp had already become friends with quite the bunch of people.

There was Roronoa Zoro, a former bodyguard for some noble family in Japan before he moved to England (he used a _freaking sword,_ who the hell used swords anymore?). He'd gotten a ticket through his two friends, brothers named Jonny and Yosaku who worked in one of the Boiler Rooms.

Sanji was the sous chef for the second and third-class kitchens, a chain-smoker, apparent martial arts student (the man could split a table in two with his _leg)_ and a flirt. Usopp had warned him several times to stay _the hell_ away from his sister.

There was also Franky, a retired master shipwright turned tinkerer, his wife Robin, a history teacher, and their adopted teenage son Tony (though Luffy had called him 'Chopper' that one time during dinner due to the way he'd stuck a pair of chopsticks up his nose and the name had stuck).

And finally there was Brook, an old, freakishly tall and oddly thin musician with an even crazier hairstyle; he and his rowdy band played for them every night during dinner.

Through some weird twist of fate, they'd all come together through the antics and charm of a straw hatted kid and his polite, freckled faced older brother.

Nami and Usopp had already gotten to know them due to sharing a room, and they'd been nice enough then. Luffy's childish mannerisms and his innate ability to make friends right off the bat was as endearing as it was cute, and Ace's charm and overall friendliness was more so. He could be just as ridiculous as his younger brother, but more than made up for it when he reined Luffy in with his 'older sibling reprimands' that Nami was oh-so-familiar with.

They were quite the pair. But it didn't stop there. No, apparently it was Luffy's goal to make friends with as many people as freakin' possible.

On the first day, the four of them had decided to take their own little tour around the ship before breakfast. Luffy and Usopp had hit it off pretty quickly, arms linked as they bounded around the ship like exited children half their age. Nami and Ace had followed at a more sedate pace, and it was the only reason they'd managed to spot Zoro coming around the corner of the corridor before the two idiots did. The resulting crash had been hilarious.

Once the initial shock had worn off, Luffy had managed to get a conversation going with Zoro after learning the idiot had gotten lost on his way to the kitchens. Usopp had found the green-haired teenager terrifying at first, and Nami couldn't blame him much; he was very intimidating, especially after learning he was a _swordsman_ of all things.

Keep all the knives _away_ from that man.

But then Luffy, being the pushy and clingy little moron he was, managed to get an honest to god _smile_ out of the guy, drawn to the straw hatted boy in the mere minutes they'd known each other that it was jarring.

Ace had nothing to say on the matter, smiling with fond exasperation (and slight reminisce if Nami read him correctly).

Sanji was next. They'd met him during breakfast. The blond cook had taken one look at Nami and the speed at which he reached their table could have broken a record, lavish, lovesick compliments spewing from his lips like a fountain. Usopp had looked ready to murder him whilst Ace and Zoro just stared, absolutely confused.

It was after Luffy had proclaimed how the food was 'the best he'd ever tasted', and how Sanji had to be 'best cook in the world' once he'd learned that he'd been the one to cook their meal, that Sanji had looked at him, his visible eye widened in surprise, the other obscured by a curtain of blond hair. He'd flushed considerably, giving Luffy's foot a kick, calling him a dumb-ass after a mumbled 'thanks'.

Franky, Robin and Chopper were out on the deck around midday when Luffy had spotted the younger teenager sat on the bench reading a thick medical book. Luffy, ever the curious kid with no respect for personal boundaries, had scared the living hell out of the poor boy by getting far too close. Chopper had screamed, dropping the book and diving to hide behind his mother (the wrong way). Franky had almost stepped in to beat the snot out of whoever had scared his kid (and Ace had looked ready to intervene with an expression darker than anything she'd seen since they'd met).

That is, until Luffy noticed a strange contraption in his hands that looked an awful lot like a re-engineered clock. The straw hatted boy asked what it was, defusing the situation immediately and leading into quite possibly the weirdest conversation Nami had ever been involved in. It included a lot of excited shouting and posing and more _SUPER's_ than she could care to count.

 _Men_.

Franky was an inventor, and used to work in shipyards before meeting Robin, a history teacher. The two were complete opposites; Robin was like a Lilly pond, cool and calm, knowledgeable and graceful in little ways with a mischievous side that seemed more _morbid_ than anything. Franky was like a raging tide, loud and proud and boisterous in everything he did.

Chopper himself was the cutest thing Nami had ever seen, fifteen years old with the dream of becoming a doctor when he was older. His father had died due to illness when he was very young and had been in the care of a lady named Kureha before Franky and Robin had adopted him. Now he was very happy, if not a little shy and unsure of how to properly react to compliments. Luffy absolutely loved it when he wriggled and cursed.

And then, during their first dinner together, things really kicked off after becoming acquainted with Brook and The Rumbar Pirates (strange name for a band). Luffy and Ace brought so much life to the party, the first ones to get up and dance when Brook and his crew had started playing, the ones to drag everybody else, laughing and grinning fit to burst, onto the dance-floor with them – even skittish Usopp, awkward Sanji, stoic Zoro and shy little Chopper.

Brook's loud, jovial laughter had resonated at the sight of people dancing and loving their music like so.

After that, despite their vast differences, the ten of them had become close, almost gravitating towards each other wherever they were on the ship. Even Robin, a woman who usually kept to herself in crowded places, and Zoro, who would never normally care to mingle with others, were a sound presence in the group.

Of course, not everything about their group was perfect. Franky and Brook, much like Luffy, had no sense of personal space (Brook's _constant_ requests to see the ladies' underwear had earned him _quite_ the number of bruises), Chopper was a little flappable, Sanji and Zoro were always at each other's throats, and Robin was scary. Seriously, who joked about people falling off the ship and getting eaten by _sea monsters?_

But all in all, they got along well. It was strange, uncanny almost, but they didn't question it. It worked. _They_ worked. And if not for Luffy's boundless cheer and laughter, and Ace's seemingly natural charisma (whether he was aware of it or not), the rest of them surely wouldn't have become as close as they had in such a short period of time.

And speaking of the brothers…

 _Hoo boy,_ did Nami and Usopp have things to _say_.

"What's the matter, Usopp?" Robin asked as the two came to a stop, Usopp panting heavily like he'd run a mile. Chopper sat comfortably against Robin on her right, looking up from his medical book at the commotion, and Franky raised his head from where he'd been tinkering with the same old clock on Chopper's other side. Sanji was leaning against the rails beside Brook, smoking what appeared to be his second cigarette of the day since the breakfast rush, and Zoro was propped against the bench, apparently snoozing though the day had only just begun, but that was normal.

Usopp held up a hand as a sign to 'wait a sec while I catch my breath before I die'. After a minute or two of solid panting, he straightened and drew in a deep breath.

What he said next was like dropping a bomb on their heads, because Usopp and subtlety didn't mix.

"Luffy and Ace saved a noble from committing suicide last night!"

A silence hung over them.

Sanji's cigarette fell from his gaping mouth. Robin's eyes went wide. Franky nearly dropped his clock. Chopper stared up at Usopp in horror. Brook nearly careened over the rails, and Zoro's eyes snapped open.

Behind her younger brother, Nami folded her arms and counted down.

 _Three. Two. One –_

 ** _"WHAAAAAT?!"_**

Their collective shout (save for Robin) caught the startled, amused and downright confused stares of other passengers roaming around the decks, but they paid them little heed; they had more important things to think about at that moment, such as –

" _How_ the hell, _why_ the hell, and, more importantly, _what the hell_ are you saying, Usopp?" Sanji barked. "Ace and Luffy did _what_ now?!"

"A noble tryin' to commit _suicide_? That's not something you hear about often," Franky mused, disturbed but intrigued as he set his clock down safely under the bench; the guy had big hands that could crush rocks, and damn if he wanted to squish the clock he'd spent a good few hours on.

Grabbing Nami by the wrist, Usopp tugged her down to sit with him on the deck in the center of their group, and Nami let him without her usual protest. "No, guys, I'm _telling_ you," he insisted, confident now that everyone was paying attention and that Nami was there to back him up. "Ace and Luffy really _did_ stop a noble from killing himself last night! They said so themselves!"

"Wow, _really?!"_ Chopper squeaked, vibrating with excitement under the arm Robin had around his shoulders. "Luffy and Ace are _amazing!_ They're – they're _heroes!"_

"Pardon me, Usopp," Brook interjected politely, raising a gaunt finger. "Are you sure that's really the truth? Of course, I would _never_ accuse either of those boys of telling such tall tales, but even that seems quite farfetched –"

"Oh it's the truth, alright," Nami said, leaning back casually on her hands regardless of the fact she was wearing a dress. She wanted to be comfortable, screw social standards. "No doubt about it. When they got back to the dorm, _Luffy_ was the one to tell us what happened. Luffy can't lie to save his ass, and I don't peg him as the type of guy to even _joke_ about that sort of thing. Not only that, but Ace backed him up on it."

Another short silence came and went in which everyone digested that information.

Ace and Luffy had prevented someone from ending their own life. Last night.

That was…that was kind of incredible, to have accomplished something so fear inducing. And at the same time, it was horrifying to think about…someone almost taking their life, just like that, right in front of you…

Zoro leaned back against the bench, aghast. "Well, damn," he muttered.

"Holy hell," Franky breathed. His wife could only nod tersely in agreement, her hand on their son's shoulder tightening.

Swallowing thickly, Sanji flicked the remains of his cigarette over the rails and fished through the pockets of his waistcoat, pulling out a lighter and igniting another cigarette. After taking a good puff to calm his nerves, he spoke.

"…so, how much did they tell you?"

Usopp grinned in thanks to Nami and turned back to face the group. "Luffy told us _everything_. He said that right after dinner, he and Ace went out to get some air and look up at the stars before heading to bed, and they saw this guy running towards the bow of the ship. Said the poor guy was crying, and the knuckles of his right hand were bleeding like he'd punched something and cut himself."

Brook gasped, a hand over his mouth. "Good gracious, that poor boy!"

"Damn, seriously?" Franky said. "I thought nobles couldn't stand to even get their _gloves_ dirty, let alone their hands."

Usopp nodded empathetically. "Yeah, but it gets worse." He stood up, getting deeper into the story, gesturing animatedly with his hands as he spoke. "Ace and Luffy decided they couldn't just leave the guy there, so out of the goodness of their hearts, they went over to see if he was alright, if they could do something to ease his pain. But by the time they'd reached him, he'd already climbed over the back of the ship, nothing holding him up there but the grip he had on the rails at his back!"

Chopper and Brook gasped in fright. Sanji leaned in closer, his visible blue eye narrowed as he bit down hard on his cigarette, puffing furiously. Even Zoro had given up on his nap to shuffle a little closer.

Nami rolled her eyes; Usopp was on a roll now, and he'd grabbed them hook, line and sinker.

"They tried to reason with him, but he threatened to let go if they got any closer. Ah, but Luffy and Ace wouldn't have it! Even though the three of them were complete strangers, they told the young noble 'if you jump, then one of us will have to jump in after you!' and by _god_ did they mean it!"

"Holy crap," Sanji breathed. "Serious balls right there."

"My thoughts exactly! Eventually, they managed to get the guy to change his mind, through warmth and compassion, the likes of which this world has _never_ seen! But then, just as they were helping him over the railing, the noble accidentally slipped on the rails, nearly falling to his untimely, watery death!"

Not even Zoro could withhold a slight gasp.

 _"What?! The guy almost died anyway?!"_ Franky cried.

"Very nearly, Franky, very nearly! However, the pull and the treacherous call of the sea was _no_ match for the strength Ace and Luffy wielded in their hearts, and with their combined powers, they pulled the noble right back onto the deck, narrowly escaping the merciless jaws of death. The authorities and the noble kid's family were so grateful to Ace and Luffy for saving his life that they went so far as to invite them to dine with them in first class, to regale their tale of heroism and compassion to all! And thus ends the tale of the two daring brothers, Luffy D. Monkey and Ace D. Portgas, who showed the world that nothing can withstand the strength of a kind heart, even in the face of death itself! _Hoo-rah!_ "

 _Well, that was certainly dramatic,_ Nami thought. She shook her head with a tolerant smile at her brother's antics and bit her tongue against correcting Usopp at the part about the noble's family.

From what _she_ recalled, Luffy had repeatedly referred to the Outlook's – their family name – as 'a bunch of ugly bastards', and that they'd 'hurt Sabo', the boy they'd saved.

And that they, among other things, had probably been what had driven the boy to making such a horrible decision in the first place.

Nami and her brother had been at rock bottom once before, back when their mother had died from illness and they were left on their own on the streets after their older sister, Nojiko, had died of the same illness the year after. Penniless and homeless, the two had been forced to fend for themselves, lying and stealing and cheating just to survive. It'd been hard, sometimes unbearable, and more tears were shed during their early years than smiles or laughter. But they'd worked together, lifted each other up, and they kept on going. Their combined will to live despite everything life had thrown their way was the only reason they were still around.

The only reason they were on _Titanic_ was thanks to Usopp's lying mouth and Nami's thieving fingers.

Nami had to wonder what Sabo's parents must have done to have a _noble,_ a person guaranteed a life of extravagance and financial security, want to _die_. But she said nothing.

Instead, she watched as Franky and Brook began to bawl their eyes out, with Franky insisting that he wasn't whilst Brook took out his violin (from _where_ , Nami _never_ wanted to know) and declared he would compose a song as a tribute to the brothers and the noble boy they'd rescued. Chopper was sniffling too, but still singing Luffy and Ace's praises along with Brook. Sanji was smiling around his cigarette, and Zoro had something akin to a proud smirk on his face.

Robin, Nami noticed a moment later, had averted her gaze to something beyond Usopp (who stood with his hand held dramatically over his heart and had stayed that way since the end of the story). The woman smiled in a manner that told Nami she knew something the rest of them didn't and wouldn't for a least a few more minutes, and then she turned her attention back to Usopp, one hand bracing her chin in a cool, collected manner.

"That certainly was a fascinating story, Usopp," she said smoothly. "Tell me, did Luffy or Ace describe the appearance of the young noble at all, or mention his name?"

Blinking out of his thoughts and dropping the dramatic pose, Usopp rubbed his chin thoughtfully, brows furrowed. "Well, lemme think…yeah, Ace said his name was Sabo, or something, and mentioned he was tall, blond, had dark blue eyes – oh, yeah, and Luffy said something about a scar on his face, like he'd been burned, and his left eye was a little grey compared to the other one because of it."

Everyone froze at that. Robin's brows furrowed slightly in confusion, a look not normally associated with a woman who just seemed to _know_ things.

"A _scar?"_ Sanji choked in disbelief. "Where the hell would a _noble_ get something like that?"

Usopp shrugged. "Dunno. Luffy didn't say. He _did_ say it looked pretty cool, though. Called it a 'mystery scar'."

Chuckling at Luffy's classic problem-solving methods, Robin nodded, cerulean eyes drifting again to something behind Usopp that, apparently, was coming closer. "I see. Did Ace or Luffy mention the young noble wearing a top hat at all?"

Usopp raised a brow at her. "A top hat? Uh, no, Luffy would've said otherwise since he's really into those weird details about people, and you're being _very specific_ with your questions Robin so tell me is the guy standing right behind me or something?"

Robin's smile grew, mischievously so. Everyone else looked up and blinked in surprise.

Before Usopp could retort, a hand reached out to tap him on the shoulder from behind.

"Hello there!"

Usopp screeched bloody murder, nearly leaping right out of his suspenders as he skittered to hide behind Sanji, knees knocking together comically. The chef only rolled his eyes and let the younger coward use him as a human shield, lifting his head to regard their new guest.

The young man in question looked startled yet politely amused by Usopp's reaction, and after clearing his throat, he took off his hat and dipped his head in polite greeting. "Good morning to you all," he said, "my apologies for interrupting your conversation, but I couldn't help but overhear you mentioning Ace and Luffy."

He straightened, setting his hat back on his head, and then dazzled half of the group with a charming smile that uncannily resembled that of the D brothers'. "You wouldn't happen to know where they are by any chance, would you?"

Usopp peered from behind Sanji's arm to stare at the newcomer. Similarly, the rest of them gazed at the noble, taking in his appearance. Nami tilted her head, a brow quirked curiously.

He looked like a noble and… _not_ like a noble all at once. He was out of place on the third-class decks and yet seemed to fit in just fine. Passer-by's seemed to think the same thing as some cast confused and surprised glances over at the tall young man standing in their midst.

His attire might have had something to do with it. He wore a deep blue shirt with the first three buttons unfastened underneath a long black jacket with a buckle on the left sleeve, a white frilled cravat hanging loose around his neck, a simple pair of loosen light-blue pants held by a modest belt around his waist, and black boots. Brown gloves adorned his hands, and around the base of his hat resting neatly on the brim were a pair of polished rectangular goggles. They looked new with the way the lenses shone in the gleam of the sun.

There was a definite lack of the 'mystery scar' that Luffy had described, but Nami could tell he'd applied makeup, perhaps to hide it.

 _Huh,_ she mused, _never seen a noble look so casual._

Then she smirked.

 _Then again, he's not really a 'noble', is he? He's breaking a lot of social rules just by being here._

A soft grunt drew her attention away from the blond, and she turned to find Zoro moving to stand, a slight quirk to his lips that told Nami the green-haired man had been thinking the same thing, or at least something along the same wavelength.

She supposed Sanji and Robin were, too, as they shared secretive smiles. In fact, Nami dared to say that _all_ of them had caught on; Brook was chuckling in that weird yet charming ' _yohohoho'_ way of his, Franky was outright grinning, Usopp seemed to get over his earlier fright to re-emerge from behind the cook and wave, and even Chopper bit his lip against a giggle.

Behind her hand, Nami grinned.

 _Well damn. Guess everybody already likes him._

"So," Zoro began, folding muscular arms over his chest, his lopsided smirk still in place as he addressed the man.

"You must be Sabo."

* * *

Reclining against one of the benches littered across the deck, Ace let out a long and tired sigh as he tipped the brim of his hat back a touch, grey eyes glazed over and unfocused, but every other sense on high alert. Luffy couldn't be left unattended for five seconds without causing trouble, so Ace kept his ears pricked for the little idiot. Luckily, the kid was sprawled lazily beside him, straw hat tipped back as he watched the clouds drift by overhead.

The freckled man had been lost in his thoughts for the last hour or so, staring up at the blue skies, recalling the night previous. He'd brought his sketchbook and pencils with him, but not only had he hit a massive wall of art block, his gut was a mess of nerves over the prospect of having dinner with _freaking nobles_ , rendering his art abilities useless even without the block.

The rest of him was still pondering over the blond guy they'd saved. The one he and Luffy had promised to help, no matter what and regardless of how or when.

Odds were that they would probably see Sabo again later that evening and get the chance to speak to him at _least_ once during the meal. Then again, the rest of his supposed 'family' was going to be there too, along with god-knew how many other noblemen and women who would just _love_ to make fools out of the brothers from third-class. In fact, knowing that, they would be lucky to even get a glimpse of Sabo if Outlook had his way. Knowing that insufferable bastard, he'd want to keep his precious protégé as far away from Ace and Luffy as possible until they were gone from his sight.

It didn't help that there were actual gates around the ship preventing people from third-class going up to the decks reserved for the first or second-class passengers, so they couldn't even look for Sabo during the daytime to talk let alone the evening. And that sucked, because Luffy had been whining about seeing Sabo again.

 _Ace_ hadn't been whining, nor had he been sulking for the past half hour over the issue. Nope. Not at all.

Ace shut his eyes, leaning further back against the bench. Stranger or no, noble born or no, he'd made a promise to help Sabo however he could. And he _never_ broke his promises. But he wasn't entirely sure he could keep this one if they couldn't even see the guy again to fulfil it.

 _Dammit all._

Luffy stirred beside him with a noise of intrigue. Ace ignored him for the most part. He'd probably seen a bird fly by or something –

"Ah – Ace! Ace, look! It's Sabo!"

Ace's eyes snapped open.

 _What the hell._

He sat up abruptly, head swiveling this way and that in search of the young man Luffy claimed to have seen and wondering how in the _hell_ their luck was that good.

Finally, he spotted him just coming around a corner wearing an exhausted scowl as he followed Zoro across the decks, in the complete opposite direction of where they were sitting.

Ace smirked _,_ loudly. The poor guy must've figured out that he never should've asked _Zoro_ of all people for directions.

At Luffy's excited cry and Ace's badly muffled laughter, Sabo stopped in his tracks and spun on his booted heel, spotting the brothers lounged against the chairs. The beginnings of a smile just as quickly turned into an annoyed frown as the blond turned back to Zoro. He muttered something, to which Zoro shrugged at with a retort of his own. Sabo closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with a long-suffering sigh, shaking his head.

Luffy snickered. "Zoro must've gotten lost again. Remember when it took him an hour to find the bathroom because he kept coming back to the kitchens, even though the closest one was _right down the hall_?"

Ace remembered, and he grinned widely. What a _glorious_ afternoon that had been. Poor bastard could've lost a kidney.

After patting Zoro on the shoulder, presumably to thank him for getting him to Ace and Luffy one way or another, Sabo turned from him and walked across the deck, approaching the brothers. Behind Sabo, Zoro sent Luffy a wide smirk, which Luffy returned with a thumbs-up before the green-haired teen walked away, presumably to try and find his way back to the others. Key word being 'try'.

Sabo smiled brightly once he reached them, tipping his hat. "Good morning, Ace and Luffy," he greeted. "It's good to see you again – _oof!"_

Luffy leapt from his chair and launched himself at Sabo before Ace could stop him, wrapping his lanky arms around Sabo's waist and burying his grinning face into the young man's chest like he'd known him for years.

And Sabo went _ridged,_ eyes bugging out comically as he stared down at Luffy, completely and utterly taken aback by the affectionate display _._

Despite his shock and the urge to bop Luffy on the head for hugging someone out of the blue because, seriously, _some people really didn't like it_ , even he had to admit the resulting picture was pretty damn cute.

Luffy was thin and lanky for his age with a little muscle due to years of general roughhousing and 'training' with their grandfather, but he was also freakin' short. Sabo on the other hand, was pretty freakin' _tall_ , perhaps about an inch or so taller than Ace (it was the boots, Ace convinced himself, he was just wearing heeled boots, the _bastard_ ), so the top of Luffy's head only just managed to reach his collarbone.

If Luffy moved an inch or so higher on his tiptoes, he'd be able to neatly tuck himself neatly under Sabo's chin like a kitten, and Ace would positively _die_.

From the look on Sabo's rapidly reddening face, he'd probably die, too.

" _Sabo!"_ Luffy cheered, tightening his grip around Sabo's waist and bouncing in place, emitting a happy little squeak that made Ace want to grab him and squish him. "You're here! We wanted to go looking for you earlier, but we couldn't because of those stupid gates but you're _here!_ And you're okay!"

Then Luffy paused, looking up at Sabo's hilariously stunned face – and, Ace noticed, was devoid of the glaring scar they'd seen the night before, which was odd – and the boy frowned, brows knitting together with curious worry. "You _are_ okay, right?" he asked.

Trapped in Luffy's arms with his own held up awkwardly, like he had no idea whether to return the hug or keep them raised, Sabo gazed down at Luffy in silence, the blush fading. He briefly looked up to meet Ace's eyes. Ace said nothing, but he allowed his own curiosity and concern to leak into his gaze as he tilted his head.

And then, to their relief, Sabo's smile returned. "Yeah," he said softly, lowering his arms to place his hands on Luffy's shoulders. Not quite reciprocating the embrace but not pushing him away, either. "Yeah, I am."

All three of them knew that wasn't completely true. How could anyone be okay after something like _that_? Ace had had a few close calls himself, which was practically a given when you lived with narcolepsy, among other things – and someone like Luffy, who was guaranteed to get into perilous situations on a regular basis – but never as close as that.

Still, none of them chose to mention anything about it. If Sabo said he was fine, even if he wasn't, they wouldn't push him for details.

Instead, Luffy giggled, his grin doubling in size as he burrowed into Sabo's shirt again, squeezing the taller man enough to earn a strangled gasp from him even as his smile widened at the action, a chuckle escaping through the wheezed pleas for mercy. Ace watched them, and he couldn't hide his own grin as he looked the not-quite-noble up and down.

In a way, Sabo _did_ look better, clad in much more casual attire than one would normally see among nobility. The goggles were a nice touch, too. They looked _right_ on him. And with the smile plastered on his face as Luffy finally released him and stepped back…

He looked _great_.

After Sabo patted Luffy on the head – honestly, no one could resist it, something about Luffy just screamed _'pet me!'_ – Ace stood up and approached Sabo to clap a hand on his shoulder. "It's good to see you, Sabo. Glad you're alright," he said, and he meant it.

Sabo returned the gesture with only a second's worth of hesitation, and Ace had to admit the guy had a pretty good grip. "Glad to hear it," he said, and they released each other.

"We weren't expecting to see you again until tonight. What brings you down here so bright and early?" Ace asked, rolling his shoulder because damn if that grip hadn't been firm.

Sabo's smile faded somewhat, and the young man regarded both brothers with a solemn gaze. "…I…I never got to thank you both properly for what you did last night," he said, stepping back and clasping his hands behind him. "Not just for pulling me back, but for your discretion. If you hadn't…if you hadn't been there to knock some sense into me, I don't…"

Tipping the brim of his hat back a little, Ace nodded. "You're welcome," he said. "We'd do it again, too."

Luffy nodded firmly and folded his arms over his chest. "That's right, 'cos Sabo's our friend now. And being there for each other is what friends do, no matter what."

Sabo's breath hitched softly as he stared at them. He swallowed thickly, averting his eyes to overlook the rolling seas beyond. Neither Ace nor Luffy chose to break the following silence, allowing Sabo a moment to reflect on what they'd said, hoping that he understood what that _truly_ meant…

Eventually, Sabo chuckled, a delightful sound if a little subdued as he faced them again. "Well, in that case I'm honored to have such fine gentlemen at my beck and call," he said with a dramatic bow, complete with a flick of the wrist. Luffy giggled again, and Sabo's smile grew into a pleased grin at the reaction. Even Ace couldn't help but snicker at the other man's theatrics.

Sabo seemed completely comfortable around them. His smiles were bigger, wholehearted, he was visibly more relaxed – hell, even the way he dressed was a testament to how at ease he was. It was as though they were seeing the _true_ side of Sabo. And to have the privilege of seeing this side of him, despite having met only them less than twenty-four hours ago, was a true honor that neither of them were about to take advantage of.

Ace knew better than anyone how hard it was to trust people with any part of him.

He'd hidden the scar, though. Perhaps that was the only thing he still felt too ashamed to show the brothers. They'd have to fix that.

Sabo straightened, looking to Ace with a hopeful smile. "I was wondering if you'd both like to join me for a walk around the ship." He shrugged a shoulder, sweeping a stray curl of blond hair from his eye as if by reflex. "I'd like to get to know you both a little better before dinner this evening. God knows I'll be lucky enough to even catch a glimpse of you during the meal if Outlook has his way."

Ace blinked at him. He'd…literally been thinking the same thing, like, five minutes ago.

"…can you, by any chance, read minds?" he asked, completely serious.

Sabo blinked back, perplexed. Then the grin that stole his features was a mischievous thing, the shadows cast by the brim of his hat giving him a sinister countenance. "Maybe."

Ace shivered involuntarily, whilst Luffy laughed outright.

Sabo could be cheeky _and_ scary. Who knew?

Ace smirked and shook his head, bending down to pick up his satchel with his sketchbook and tools. "Well then, if it's a walk you want, it's a walk you shall get," he said in a faux British accent, extending his right arm for Sabo to take as if he were escorting a lady. "Right this way if you please, my good man. Master Luffy of Monkey Manor and I, Sir Portgas of Ace Kingdom, shall be your escorts on the RMS _Titanic_ on this fine morning."

Sabo gawked at Ace for a moment as though he'd grown a second head, eyes wider than dinner plates. Then he let out a bark of laughter, almost doubling over with a wheezed _"what the hell?"_ Luffy joined him seconds later, just threw his head back without restraint or care of those whose attention they caught.

Ace grinned like a loon. _Success._

The blond was the first to catch his breath, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye with a finger. "Y-You – you should stick to being a cowboy instead," he breathed, moving to loop his arm through Ace's offered limb probably just to humor him. Good thing he didn't take offense to the gesture, because damn if Ace knew a thing about first-class etiquette or whatever. "Honest to god, the British accent _doesn't_ suit you, not at all. Especially not with _that_ hat, I might add."

Ace frowned at Sabo as they walked along the decks, Luffy trotting on behind them. "The hell's wrong with my hat?"

"Who in their right mind would wear something so… _orange_?" Sabo cringed, his nose scrunched up and lips down-turned with an exaggerated frown. "It's _far_ too bright, and so damn _ugly_."

Ace gaped at him with theatrics that would've made Thatch proud. "I _do_ beg your pardon, good sir! This hat is _perfect_ I tell you, it suits me just fine –"

"It's a fashion disaster and it _screams_ 'I'm An American, Yee-haw'."

"Yeah, right, okay, says _you_ Mr. I'm-Off-To-Have-Tea-With-The-Queen, Tallyho!"

"Oi! Better this hat than yours, or a bowler hat."

"Oh god, yeah, no, don't ever wear one of those. Eugh."

"I know. My late uncle tried to get me to wear one when I turned fourteen and I swore I was gonna cry."

"Fugly things, they are."

" _Fugly?"_

"Yeah, Freakin' Ugly."

" _PFFT!"_

"My hat's better than _both_ of yours!" said Luffy, coming up on Sabo's left to grab his other arm. Something warmed in Ace's chest when Sabo didn't flinch or pull away. "Mine used to belong to a _pirate!"_

Sabo chuckled and raised a brow at the kid. "A pirate, eh?" he queried. Luffy nodded.

Ace rolled his eyes heavenwards and sighed. "Luffy for the _last time_ , Shanks _wasn't_ a pirate!" He pinned Luffy with a long-suffering glare, which was quickly met with a pout as usual. "He was just a traveling merchant from America who happened to have a very rowdy crew and an alcohol problem worse than Dadan and Gramps combined."

"But his crew always had parties and sang sea-shanties and stuff! Pirates do that sort of thing all the time!"

"Still doesn't make _him_ a pirate! That just makes him weird!"

"Don't call Shanks weird, you freckled bastard! Shanks is _awesome_ and you're _way_ weirder _–"_

Ace spluttered. "Freckled bas – _don't make me come over there!"_

Stuck between the two swearing and bickering brothers, Sabo only snickered, thoroughly entertained. "Y'know, I think I'd like to hear the story behind this Shanks guy," he said, breaking up the argument and casting a side-long glance at Ace along with a crud-eating grin, like he _knew_ what he was doing would piss Ace off something awful. "It certainly sounds interesting."

Ace pouted.

 _So Sabo's a turd as well. Great._

Luffy pulsed with joy at Sabo's side, clutching his arm tighter with both arms wrapped around the appendage, and despite his annoyance with the blond turd, Ace feared for the poor guy's bones.

" _Yes yes yes yes_ , I'll tell you! I'll tell you _all_ about how I got my hat and Shanks and his pirate crew!"

Ace rolled his eyes, resigned to his fate. "Here we go again," he muttered, but chose not to comment any further as Luffy launched into the story about the man who'd saved his life as they made their way across the decks.

Sabo, bright-eyed and curious and happy, hung on to every word.

They didn't notice the large, greasy-haired man slip around the corner and out of sight.

* * *

 **A/N~ Writing banter is so much fun XD  
**

 **Reviews are writer chow :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N~ Hello again!**

 **Thanks again for the constructive criticism and uplifting comments guys! Looking back on everything I've written, I realize i'm gonna have to make some choices that are gonna break my heart DX Trust me, the hardest part of writing this fic is choosing who lives and dies (though I will say this now, there are things that I will keep due to research regarding _that_ scene in _TITANIC)._ Also, I do realize I've been sticking a little _too_ close to the original script, so i'll make an effort to change it up as much as I can :)  
**

 **I OWN NOTHING. IF I DID, ACE ABSOLUTELY WOULD'VE LIVED AFTER MARINEFORD.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: You Wouldn't Have Jumped**

For as long as he could remember, not once could Sabo recall a time in which he'd genuinely enjoyed a conversation.

Hack was great when it came to picking his brain for knowledge that his own had been craving for years. But when it came to getting to know someone, laughing and joking and telling stories, just _talking_ …being with Ace and Luffy was like a breeze, a breath of fresh air after so long of listening to the same drivel the nobles spewed over cigars and brandy.

Between the two of them, Ace and Luffy had managed to tell him what pretty much summed up their life story, filled with outlandish shenanigans and adventures only two brothers could get into; swindling people and getting chased through alleys for hours, exploring the towns, swimming in the lakes during warm summer days and playing by the ports, getting into fights with men twice their size, 'training' with their crazy grandfather whom Sabo learned was _far_ from frail and was in fact twice their size and three times their strength, which, _yikes_. Surely they were exaggerating.

Sabo couldn't help but drink it all up, unable to wipe the smile off his face as he listened to them, only interjecting with a question, an exclamation of 'what the hell', and bouts of stifled laughter. Not even half a day had passed and already he knew so much about them. It made _his_ dull life that seem that much more…well, _dull_.

It was something different yet familiar, and so welcome, refreshing and nostalgic in a way that left his heart aching for more –

 ** _THUMP!_**

Sabo stopped, snapping out of his reverie. He and Luffy turned to see Ace…lying face-down on the deck, completely motionless. One couldn't tell if he was even _breathing._

The blood drained from Sabo's face far too quickly to be healthy.

 _"OhmyGod ACE!"_ he cried, dropping to his knees immediately to grab Ace by the shoulders and roll him onto his back. Forcing his heart back down to his chest where it belonged rather than lodged in his throat, Sabo pressed two fingers against Ace's neck, searching for a pulse. His shoulders sagged in relief when he found it, strong and steady.

"He's alive," he said with a heavy sigh, looking back up at Luffy with a reassuring smile. "I think he just – um…Luffy…what are you doing?"

Completely ignoring the fact that his older brother had just collapsed, Luffy was instead rummaging through Ace's bag on his knees. "Looking for Ace's paints," he replied offhandedly, smiling victoriously when he pulled out a small brush and a set of paints from the old bag.

Sabo's brows creased, confused and maybe a little conflicted on how to feel about Luffy's dismissal of Ace's well-being. He frowned. "Uh, no offense, Luffy, really, but…Ace is _kind_ of unconscious here, and –"

"Oh I know. He does it all the time. Scoot over."

Luffy shuffled closer as Sabo reluctantly moved to give the boy room to sit beside Ace's head, paints and brush in hand. With them, he proceeded to paint a rainbow of colors on Ace's freckled cheeks and nose, his tongue protruding from his mouth in concentration. "He's got this thing called narcoleopard," he continued as he doodled. "It's when he falls asleep a lot randomly and he can't control it."

Sabo had been distracted by Luffy's horrible painting skills, but blinked out of the trance at the explanation, however incorrect the pronunciation. "Wait, wait…Ace has _narcolepsy_?" he spluttered, "and he just – _drops_ to the ground, asleep _,_ on a regular basis _._ Just like that. _"_

"Uh huh," Luffy hummed in affirmation without looking up from Ace's sleeping face.

"And you're telling me this _now_."

"Yup."

Sabo stared at him long and hard. And then –

"I almost had a heart attack you jerk!" he cried. "I thought he'd dropped _dead!"_

Luffy just shrugged, in the process of connecting the dots with Ace's freckles. "'S not something he really likes talking about to people. Whenever he feels like an attack's coming he'll usually let me know by tapping my shoulder or pulling on my elbow, so we can go someplace private where no one can see him fall asleep. But hey, since he did it while you were here without warning me at all, that's gotta mean that he trusts you enough to see him when he can't do anything about it."

Sabo blinked again, aghast. From what he knew, narcolepsy was a very unpleasant condition, one that should be noted of immediately so that others would know what to do in case a sleep attack occurred suddenly. Apparently, Ace wasn't prone to sharing such important information due to some crazy trust issues, so allowing Sabo to see him face-plant on the deck as he had was…pretty important, he supposed. They were still technically strangers. And yet Ace trusted him enough to fall asleep like that in his presence, like he knew he wouldn't take advantage of his moment of incapacity.

"Huh."

Sabo felt…well, humbled, he supposed.

" _Hhhnk – whu?"_

Ace lurched awake, receiving a startled high-pitched squeak from Sabo and Luffy, though the former would forever deny it. The freckled raven blinked drowsily, slapping his cheeks twice to drive off the remnants of his unscheduled nap. Then he noticed Sabo and Luffy staring at him, the former surprised and the latter suspiciously guilty, with his paintbrush and paints in his hands.

Sabo watched as Ace, without a word, looked down at his own hands to find them splattered with multi-coloured paints. He looked back up at Luffy, dead in the eye, his face void of expression. Luffy stared back.

A beat of silence passed. And then –

 **"** ** _Run_** **."**

Luffy scrambled to his feet an instant before Ace did, and then they were ambling across the deck, Ace cursing Luffy out vehemently and Luffy laughing at the top of his lungs, startling several passengers along the way (some of which snickered at the artwork adorning Ace's face).

Sabo just sat there, watching them go, wondering what in the ever-loving _hell_ had just happened.

"Oi! The hell are you just sitting there for?!" Ace stopped and spun on his heel to glare back at Sabo – the effect was thoroughly ruined because of the flowers and rainbows on his forehead and cheeks. "Help me catch that slimy brat!"

"O-Oh! Right!" Sabo stammered, because he hadn't been aware this sudden hectic chase would include _him_ , and so he gathered Ace's tools, stuffed them quickly but carefully into his bag, climbed to his feet and hurried after Ace, who beamed at him over his shoulder before taking off after Luffy again.

Sabo was right at his heels, for once not caring of the eyes that watched him as they gave chase to the mischievous monkey.

Dropping a hand on his hat to keep it from blowing away, Sabo grinned.

 _This is by far the best getting-to-know-you session I've ever had._

* * *

Ten minutes later, Ace had gotten his revenge, leaving behind a bruise that would later bloom across Luffy's spleen. Apologies were forced out with headlocks and noogies and faces and hands were wiped clean. If Sabo had thought they were wild before, well, that experience left no room for doubt.

(He felt truly grateful to have been included in such a foolish yet hilarious endeavor.)

They paused to recline against the benches by the stern of the ship soon after, Luffy scooting close to Sabo's right side (still nursing the 'mortal wound' on his side with one hand pressed against his ribs) as Ace, as per Sabo's request, retold the story of how he and Luffy had met. He'd figured as much by their last names that they weren't related by blood, but they were so alike in appearance and mannerisms, and they were so close, two peas in a pod, thick as thieves, that they could've fooled anyone.

Ace was born in Ireland originally. Garp D. Monkey, Luffy's biological grandfather, had known Ace's parents and had taken him in as a baby after his mother had passed away, his father having died long before his birth. Unable to raise a baby by himself with the job he had, the old man eventually had no choice but to leave Ace with some friends of his in Southampton to raise him when he turned five.

(That explained the vast mix of accents he sometimes caught: American and Irish and then standard British, what a freaking trip. His dominant accent was American thanks to his foster mother, who was originally from Brooklyn. Luffy said he sometimes slipped back into Irish when he was especially pissed off or drunk, and that sounded like a super fun time.)

Being a navy officer, Garp couldn't take care of Ace himself, or Luffy after his father had left him with the old man for reasons neither of them knew or cared to know. So Luffy, after spending time in a children's home called 'Totto Land: Big Mom's Home for Parentless Youths' that had, according to Luffy, left him with a bad case of anxiety (something dark and unbearably angry stirred in Sabo's chest at the thought of anyone harming a _child_ in such a despicable way) was sent to England when he was seven after Garp found out what those wretched people had done to his precious grandson, to instead live with Ace and his foster mother, a big, red-haired lady named Dadan.

Luffy had described her as a 'man-lady' – a lady that looked like a man. Sabo nearly gave himself hiccups he'd laughed so hard.

According to Luffy, Ace had been an angry kid growing up for reasons neither had been all too willing to share apart from the fact that Ace's father had had _quite_ the infamous reputation when he was alive, which Sabo had understood and so hadn't pushed the subject any further. So, the ten-year-old at the time hadn't been too keen on befriending a clingy, loud and annoying seven-year-old who declared he wanted to be friends with the older boy.

So, naturally, Ace had almost killed Luffy. Twice.

(And Sabo had thought _he'd_ had issues, holy mother of _God._ )

Then one day, after months of rejection and being ignored and yet persisting to become Ace's friend, Luffy had been kidnapped by a gang of thugs that had originally been after Ace, who'd stolen quite a sum of money and goods from one of their hideouts. The thugs had interrogated Luffy through _torture_ of all things, but Luffy refused to say a word until Ace had finally stepped in and saved the poor kid. Eventually, when wounds were mended and words were shared, the two D's formed a bond.

The rest, as they say, was history.

Floored by what he'd heard, Sabo wondered how two unrelated people could form such a bond, could come to love and call each other brother, _family_ , without a second thought, without hesitation despite months of one-sided, reluctant co-existence. He'd never thought someone could _choose_ their own family.

 _I wish I was as lucky._

"So, Sabo," Ace said after finishing his tale, "we've told you pretty much everything about us, chatted about the weather, watched me beat the crap outta Luffy –"

"Imma kick _your_ ass for that later, by the way."

"– and talked about how generally awesome the ship is…but, you haven't said anything about yourself yet. Why's that?"

Sabo smile dimmed a little as he averted his gaze to his lap where his gloved hands lay, fingers fiddling with each other. A mirthless chuckle escaped his lips. "There's not much for me to tell, really," he said, fingers clenching a little unsavory as memories of fire flashed unbidden before his eyes. "My life's not quite as exciting as yours."

Still glued to Sabo's right side, Luffy tilted his head with a confused frown, reminding Sabo of a confused puppy. "Really? That can't be true," he said, shuffling even closer.

(Another aspect that surprised Sabo was just how openly affectionate the other boys were, unafraid to hug or hold hands or even wrestle in public. Sabo was no exception to this as Luffy hugged him, held his arm or swung their joined hands, and Ace nudged him with his shoulder or elbow or ruffled his hair playfully when he knocked off his hat.

It wasn't something Sabo was used to, not with a family that barely looked at him unless it was _necessary_. But he welcomed it wholeheartedly all the same. It was nice.)

"I'm afraid it is, Luffy," Sabo replied with a soft sigh, tilting his head up to watch the clouds roll by. "The only thing even remotely interesting that's happened to me in the last ten years was meeting the two of you last night. Everything else…" He trailed off, taking off his hat to examine the new goggles just to give his hands something to do instead of twitch.

Ace frowned. "Hey, y'know if there's something you wanna say, you can tell us," he said. "We won't judge you or anything."

Sabo scoffed before he could stop himself, turning to Ace with a raised brow and a tired, bitter frown. "Sorry, but I find that hard to believe," he groused, tossing his hat on the ground near Ace's feet as he stood up from the bench, dislodging Luffy. He walked over to the nearest railing, bracing his hands on the cool metal as he stared into the vast expanse of blue, winds rustling his coat and billowing through his hair.

Ace bristled. "Whoa, hey now, what the hell's _that_ supposed to mean?" he growled, quick to anger, but a hand on his shoulder and a look from Luffy stilled him long enough for him to reel his temper back in. Figured that _Luffy,_ of all people, would be the voice of reason in this situation.

Looking over his shoulder at the brothers, gaging their confused and concerned gazes, Sabo sighed again, casting them an apologetic frown as his anger dwindled and made way for guilt. "I'm sorry, guys, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just…"

He raked a frustrated hand through his blonde curls. "Look, I'm no stranger to what people think about nobles. Hell, I bet I know what you're thinking right now. 'Poor little rich boy, what does _he_ know about misery?' right? I mean, I, among so many people in worse situations than mine, had no right or reason to act the way I did last night given that I –"

"No."

Sabo fell silent, turning to face Luffy who stared right back, eyes aglow with a light and perception beyond his years.

"That's not what we were thinking at all," the boy said with such certainty that Sabo almost brought himself to believe him.

Ace nodded at Luffy with a proud smile as he stood up, moving to stand beside Sabo with his back against the rails. "I can't speak for Luffy on this, 'cos god knows that kid is on a completely different train of thought than most sane people," he said, earning a smirk from Sabo and muffled curse of protest from Luffy. "But I can tell you what _I_ was thinking. 'What could've happened to hurt this guy so much he figured he had no way out?' But then we met your 'family'…"

He spat out the word as if it were poison, which was odd since it was clear how much he loved Luffy, and Luffy was his family.

Sabo's nonplussed stare darted back and forth between Ace and Luffy, both of whom were watching and waiting for him to reply. Finally, Sabo let out a ragged breath, his shoulders drooping as though the weight of the world had been pressed upon him. He bit his lip.

They'd trusted him with their past, or most of it. Certainly, he could trust them with _his_.

Sabo rubbed the back of his neck, sighing through his nose. Might as well get it over with, get it off his chest. Talking was supposed to help with trauma, right?

"I…I was five years old when my parents laid out their plan for my life," he began softly, eyes staring down at his hands, memories of his early childhood flashing like lightning before his eyes…

* * *

 _"You understand, don't you, Sabo?" his father said, hands folded behind his back and a smile on his face as he looked down at his only son. "A noble must be a gentleman, educated, well-mannered and wise. And then, when you're older, you can marry a girl from a prestigious family."_

 _"That would make mommy and daddy very happy!" his mother said with a sort of brightness that…didn't sound quite right. "Of course I'm sure_ you'll _be very happy, too!"_

 _Five-year-old Sabo looked up at his parents looming over him and smiling. There was a certain light in their eyes and a hint of_ something _in their smiles that made the child a little uncomfortable. A little afraid. But that couldn't be right. They were his parents, after all. They only wanted what was best for him, because they loved him, right? Sabo had no reason to be afraid._

 _"…so, all I have to do is study and meet the right girl, then everybody will be happy?" Sabo asked._

 _His father nodded, grinning. "If you work_ very _hard at it."_

 _"Good boy, Sabo!" his mother cooed._

 _Under his parent's praise, Sabo pushed away the fear and he smiled, big and bright and happy, cheeks flushing._

 _"Okay! I'll do my best!"_

* * *

Sabo's hands tightened around the rails, knuckles turning white under his gloves.

"At the time, I agreed and did everything they told me to do, because all I wanted was to make my parents proud. But as time went by I started to realize…they loved their money, their property, their status…but _not_ their son."

 _He watched as his father tore up the drawing he'd made to make him happy, tears pooling in his eyes._

 _"If you have time to draw this, you have time to study."_

 _He felt the sting of his mother's palm against his cheek, the woman in a rage after learning he'd fought to defend himself from another noble kid who'd attacked him with a knife because he couldn't get his way._

 _He felt his heart crack and shatter when she fussed over the_ other _boy whilst calling her own son 'a little beast'._

Sabo let out another rough sigh, bowing his head. "It didn't matter how hard I worked, how much I studied. They'd never see me as anything more than a means to get _richer_."

He swallowed, turning to Ace, unable to hide the phantom pain in his eyes and the set of his jaw. "Even at five years old I realized…I _knew_ that if I stayed, I'd eventually vanish. I'd no longer be the subject of my own life but become an object of _theirs._ The very _idea_ of that…it was a fate worse than death. So I decided to run away, and I lived on the streets. I learned what it was like to live among those who had _nothing_ , lived off the things nobles deemed worthless, and learned how to defend myself with a metal pipe and my own wits."

Ace blinked at him. "You ran away from home when you were _five?"_ he gasped incredulously.

"And you fought with a pipe like me and Ace?! That's so cool!" Luffy chimed.

Sabo couldn't help the wry smile that found his lips. "I wouldn't say that _exactly,"_ he went on. "It was dangerous, of course. I couldn't stay in one place for too long, I had to run and steal and fight constantly, and often I got sick and teetered on the edge of death…but…looking back on it, I loved it. I felt like I was finally _living,_ for me and no one else. I was _free_."

He remembered the feeling of weightlessness as he ran through the streets, unrestrained and unseen, remembered tears pricking his eyes as euphoria filled his being and warmed him up like sunlight pouring through storm clouds.

He remembered testing the weight of his first pipe in his hands, how many times he'd smacked himself in the face and even lost a tooth while learning how to wield his new weapon, remembered the first time he'd used it to fend off against a bunch of thugs who thought they could take him on, remembered how _proud_ he'd felt after _winning_.

He remembered nights of training, to get stronger, faster, smarter, remembered swindling and laughing and _living_ and _freedom._

Sabo paused, turning back to the ocean. He drew in a deep breath, preparing himself to revisit memories he wished he never had.

"I lived on my own like that for five years, taking shelter in trash heaps and abandoned buildings in different parts of town. I was sure that my parents had all but forgotten about me by then, or thought I was dead. But one day, Outlook was tipped off by a guy named Bluejam – the greasy guy you saw last night – telling him that he'd spotted me robbing one of his goons on the outskirts of town.

"So my father sent him and a few of his men out to find me. Despite my attempts to hide, eventually they caught me and dragged me back to the mansion. By that point, they'd already adopted Stelly, my younger step-brother, to…basically _replace_ me, or use as a fail-safe if I ever screwed up; an heir and a spare, if you will."

He heard Luffy choke on a gasp. Beside him, Sabo could feel Ace radiate with rage.

Swallowing the bile that rose to his throat, Sabo forced himself to continue.

"I tried to escape, again and again. I did _everything_ I could to get the hell out of there, but Bluejam and Outlook's cronies managed to stop me every time. After my tenth escape attempt, Bluejam hauled me to my father's study so the man could scream at me for my insolence, for daring to humiliate him and for throwing away my heritage. So I screamed right back, telling him _exactly_ where he could shove my damn heritage."

Luffy failed to stifle a giggle at that, which made Sabo crack a faint smile.

"Yeah, I thought it was pretty clever at the time, too. I was proud of myself for standing up to him like that. But he wasn't quite as amused. So he told Bluejam to grab a log from the fireplace…and…"

 _You belong here, Sabo, and here you will stay. If I have to beat it into you for you to understand, then I shall._

Sabo's hand shook as he reached into his pocket, pulling out the damp cloth he always carried with him. He made quick work of the makeup covering his face, years of practice making it easy, revealing his scar for all to see. He faced Ace and Luffy once more, eyes haunted and grave.

"…as…as punishment for speaking out against him, for running away for five years and making a fool out of him…Outlook had Bluejam burn my face."

Sabo had expected the shock, the utter disbelief as they stared at the scar marring the left side of his face.

What he _hadn't_ expected the pure _hatred_ that radiated from both brothers in knowing how it got there, the clenched fists or the grinding teeth, the absolute murder in their eyes.

"That son of a…" Ace snarled, turning away from both Sabo and Luffy to quell the flames of rage licking at the surface of his skin, ready to burst forth. Luffy swallowed thickly, reaching up to grasp the fringes of his straw hat and pull it down slightly.

Sabo watched them for a moment longer, one hand reaching up to touch the healed scar. "…after that, they decided to move to Southampton, a place with more business opportunities and less places for me to run to. I've lived under Outlook's authority ever since," he continued, trusting that his voice wouldn't crack. "I never spoke out of turn, I never tried to escape. I did everything they told me to _._ And last night…I guess…I finally snapped."

Gritting his teeth again, he began to pace the deck back and forth.

"It was _everything_. It was _them_ , it was their whole _world_ , and I was trapped in it like an insect in amber," he seethed. "All this time I'm…I felt like I was standing in the middle of a crowded room _screaming_ at the top of my lungs and _no one_ even looks up! I just – I had to get _away_ , just run and...and then I was at the back rail. Even the _Titanic_ wasn't big enough. Not _nearly_ enough. And – and before I knew it, I was over the rail."

He stopped, fingers digging into his hair, eyes squeezed shut in anger and frustration two decades in the making. "I was…I was _sick_ and _tired_ and I couldn't _take_ it anymore! And if I left, I thought…I thought I'd be free. I thought I could finally shove their plans in their faces, teach them not to listen, make them _sorry –"_

"Yeah, they would've been sorry alright," Ace interrupted, his voice low and steady, hands playing with the hat Sabo had tossed to the deck. Then he raised his eyes to look deep into Sabo's. "But then you'd be dead."

Sabo froze in place, his hands slowly falling back to his sides.

 _Yeah, I'd be dead. And they would be sorry. Sorry that they'd lost one of their trump cards. They'd forget all about me in a day and have Stelly take my place as Miss Nefertari's groom in a heartbeat. My death would mean nothing, because they would still get what they wanted in the end._

Sabo took a deep breath and let it out with a long, weary sigh. He turned back to Ace, who regarded him with a solemn, understanding gaze, and met it with a sad smile. "…yeah. There's that, I suppose," he said and hung his head, covering his face with a shaking hand. He chuckled bitterly. " _God…_ I'm such a fool."

Warm fingers intertwined with his left hand.

Sabo started, sucked out of his dark musings, and he looked up sharply to find Luffy standing at his side again, holding his hand in his, staring up at him with an unreadable expression. For what seemed like the longest time they only stared at each other, one wondering what the other was thinking. Then Luffy lifted his other hand.

"Can I touch it?" he asked softly.

Sabo fought back a flinch. "What?"

"Can I touch your scar?"

Sabo bit his lip and turned his head away, eyes averted to his feet. Despite the short time they'd known each other, he trusted Luffy, and he knew the boy would never deliberately hurt him or mock him. But no one touched his scar. Ever. It was ugly, it was _wrong_ and he _hated_ it and –

Luffy's fingers softly grazed his left cheek before Sabo could think to protest.

He blinked rapidly, closing his left eye on reflex as Luffy stroked the ruined skin, brown eyes wide and inquisitive, his head tilted. Despite his trepidation, Sabo let him continue. Luffy's touch was gentle, like a cool balm, and combined with the hand that still held his, it was almost soothing. Sabo felt himself relax, subconsciously leaning into Luffy's touch.

Luffy finally drew his hand away, and though Sabo missed its warmth immediately, he was rewarded with a wide, blinding smile from the boy.

"I think your scar's _cool_!" Luffy chimed, holding Sabo's hand tighter. "You shouldn't hide it. Doesn't matter what that Outlook jerk or anybody else says about it, because it's proof that you fought back, that you fought for your freedom, even if it was only for a little while. And it's _your_ face, so you can do whatever you wanna do to it. Besides, now we match! Look, see?"

He pointed to the scar under his left eye, the one Sabo had found out was left behind by a knife the kid had _purposely_ plunged into _his own face_ just to prove a point to Shanks that he was a real man (a real _idiot_ more like).

But Sabo paid the scar little heed. Instead, his wide eyes were focused on the boy grinning up at him, admiration and affection in his eyes of which the likes Sabo had never ever seen directed at _him_. His jaw slack, he looked to Ace, who watched the exchange with a knowing smile.

And in the face of such honesty, such _acceptance_ and affection from two young men he'd barely known for a _day_ …

 _"Pfft –!"_

Sabo laughed. He laughed and _laughed_ until he was almost gasping for breath as he threw his head back, a hand covering his eyes to hide the start of new tears.

Oblivious as ever, Luffy joined in on Sabo's laughter seconds later. And then because laughter was always infectious, Ace wasn't far behind, and soon the three of them were bent over in helpless peals of mirth. Sabo fell to his knees, clutching his gut with a pitiful whine of _"owwww!"_ that had the trio laughing even harder for a good few minutes.

"Why-why are we laughing?" Ace wheezed once they'd managed to catch their breath, all three of them sitting on the deck with their backs against the railings.

"'Cos Sabo's laughing!" Luffy said, still in a giggling fit.

Ace grinned. "Okay, then why's _Sabo_ laughing?"

Wiping tears of joy from his eyes, Sabo blew out a heavy sigh, letting his head bump back against the rails. "I'm laughing," he breathed with a silly grin, "because I can't believe my luck. I spent years believing I was on my own, that I had no one to talk to, no one to _listen._ And now…and now I do, now that I'm with you two. So…thank you, again."

Ace and Luffy stared at Sabo in silence for what felt like a lifetime. Then they smiled, and Luffy leapt at Sabo to tackle him in another hug. "No problem! You're a great guy, and we like you! You're our friend now, and friends stick together, which is what the three of us are gonna do from here on out, because I said so! Right, Ace?"

To anyone else, such a declaration would have sounded cheesy, words as fleeting as the leaves on a decaying tree, a promise easily broken. But to Sabo, Luffy's words resonated with truth. Pure, unmistakable truth to which he hung on to like his life depended on it – which, ironically enough, only hours ago, it had.

Getting up and dusting his pants off, Ace plopped Sabo's hat back on his head at an odd angle, on purpose, and winked down at the blond trapped in Luffy's arms. "Right."

Under the brim of his crookedly placed hat, Sabo grinned back.

* * *

Eventually, Luffy – using those big doe-eyes that managed to melt through every defense Sabo didn't even know he had – managed to coax a few more stories out of Sabo about his life during the five years he'd spent living on the streets.

Surprisingly, he had quite a few to tell.

There was the first time he'd ever robbed a noble of everything in his pockets by telling him there was a spider in his coat, the time he'd spent learning how to use a pipe to fight and hit himself in the face so many times that he'd almost broken his nose in a single day, the time he'd hidden on a carriage carrying a noble's suitcase _filled_ with cash and ran off with every penny cackling like the devil…

For the longest time, Sabo had looked back on those moments with regret, wondering if he could've done something different. If he'd been more careful about whom he'd robbed, if he'd used all that money he'd stolen to leave the country instead of sticking around like an idiot, then he might've had a better chance at escaping his parents for good. He might've had a chance at real freedom.

However, as he revisited those memories, with Luffy and Ace as his captivated audience, he found himself looking back with fondness, beaming at their praise and laughter.

Yeah, the way he'd swindled that old man _was_ clever, and that dine-and-dash he'd pulled off at that one restaurant? _Classic_.

He wondered if he'd ever get the chance to do that sort of thing again, this time to people who really deserved to get the pants robbed off them. And with people he knew would watch his back should things go awry.

"So, do you still fight with a pipe?" Luffy asked, swinging his legs where he sat on top of the rails. Sabo was right beside him, making sure he didn't fall overboard and, apparently, serving as Ace's muse as the freckled man sat on the bench opposite them, eyes flicking from his book to them periodically.

"Well, I do try to keep in practice whenever I get the chance," Sabo said, casually bracing his elbows against the railings and making sure to keep as still as he was able for Ace's sake. "After my capture, Bluejam was hired as a bodyguard and a watchdog to make sure I stayed in line or report to Outlook if he saw something he knew the old man wouldn't like, even more so since we moved to England. So if I ever wanted to train and keep in shape, I'd have to make up some excuse to go to the fields and practice with a staff I'd hidden in the bushes. There were a few close calls, but I've managed 'till now. There's nowhere on the ship that I could go to keep it up, unfortunately, and by the time we get to New York I'll be sent off to get married, meaning I'll have to stop training altogether."

Luffy blinked at him in surprise. "You're getting married?"

Sabo closed his eyes and sighed. "Eyup," he said, popping the 'p'.

"Do you want to?"

"Nnnope. Never even met the girl, don't know a thing about her other than she's pretty, and she's pretty rich. I've only known her name since a few months ago, and I only saw her picture for the first time _yesterday_."

"Then don't marry her."

A humorless smirk. "Not that simple, I'm afraid."

"It really is," said Ace, grey eyes lifting from his sketchbook for a moment to look at them before going back again, his hand gliding across the page. "When you get to the altar and they say the whole 'do you take what's-her-face to be your wife' thing or whatever, you just say 'hell no' and run like a sunovabitch and never look back."

Sabo smirked again with earnest, but he shook his head all the same. "Honestly, Ace, if I could do that I would, but it _really isn't_ as easy as that. You haven't seen just what kind of power Outlook has at his disposal. You haven't seen their world from the inside."

Ace shrugged nonchalantly. "Guess we will tonight."

Sabo couldn't think of anything to say to that, which was frustrating as hell especially with the freckled bastard grinning smugly behind his pad, knowing that he'd won. Luffy snickered at him, and Sabo, in a moment of immaturity that he felt was justified, stuck his tongue out at Luffy. Luffy blew a raspberry right back. Sabo sniggered, forgetting about keeping still, and he pulled his lower eyelid down. Luffy flipped him off, giggling when Sabo let out a startled laugh.

"Alright, I'm all done!" Ace announced at last, ending the childish face-pulling contest between Luffy and Sabo as the two scarred boys moved from their spots to sit on either side of Ace, leaning in close to look at his latest work.

Whilst Luffy crowed in delight, Sabo could only stare in silence.

It was a detailed drawing of him and Luffy leaning and sitting on the railings respectively, seagulls flying in the background and the outline of the sea just visible behind the two figures. Luffy shone with innocence and love, his smile wide and brighter than the sun, his coal black hair sticking out underneath the beloved straw hat. And Sabo…he was smiling, too, grinning up at Luffy with fond eyes, his posture as relaxed and carefree as the boy beside him. Even his scar had been drawn with such care and attention to detail.

"Ace…this is beautiful," Sabo whispered in awe once he'd found his voice again. "Can I see the rest?"

The question was rhetorical as hell because he'd already grabbed the book, not noticing the way Ace's face had colored at Sabo's admiration as he opened the sketchbook, flicking through the pages, drinking in every sketch.

The first few pages were cute, crafted by the hands of an inexperienced child. There were stick figures at first, then attempts at animals and faces of people, mostly Luffy. But as Sabo delved deeper into the book, the lines were no longer dark and rough but smooth, experience cleaning the edges and softening what was hard, life flourishing in every line.

Each picture was an expressive little bit of humanity. An old woman's hands, a sleeping man on a bench, a father and daughter at the rail with their hands intertwined, another of Luffy gazing up at the sky with his hair blowing free in the winds. The faces were luminous and _alive_ , and it took Sabo's breath away.

"Ace, these are _amazing_! Really they are!" he exclaimed.

At this point, Ace was as red as a beetroot, and he tugged his hat down over his face in a failed attempt to hide it. Luffy nudged Ace with his elbow. "See, I told you everybody thinks you're great!" he said. He squawked when Ace shoved him to the deck.

"Yeah, well, they didn't think much of 'em where we came from," Ace muttered. "Called 'em 'chicken scratch'."

"'Chicken scratch' my ass," Sabo muttered, ignoring their loud smirks as he flicked to the next pages. "These are absolutely – oh good god."

He turned the page to find a series of nude drawings of young women.

Sabo blinked, transfixed by the languid beauty Ace had created. They were soulful, real, with expressive hands and eyes. They felt more like portraits than studies of the human form…almost uncomfortably intimate.

Sabo blushed, unable to help himself as he swallowed thickly. "W-Wow," he stammered, looking at Ace in the corner of his eye. The other young man was looking absolutely _anywhere_ but at Sabo, his face even redder than before and Sabo was sure his head was about to pop. Luffy, having recovered from his meeting with the floorboards, perched his chin comfortably on Sabo's knee like a puppy and stared at the drawings with interest. Hopefully with a _different_ kind of interest than most would have. He didn't know why, but the idea of Luffy drooling over women didn't sit right with him at all, even though he was at an age when such a thing was…expected?

The blond quickly shook his head and cleared his throat, because he was an adult, dammit, he had to act like one. "And…And these were drawn from life?" he asked, pleased when his voice didn't crack.

Ace nodded, still looking anywhere he found more interesting than Sabo's face. "Erm, yeah. Around those parts, lots of girls were willing to take their clothes off if you're just drawing them, I guess."

Sabo bit his lip against a smirk as he studied one drawing that was like one or two others before. A woman, with lovely ebony tresses that flowed in waves, posed half in sunlight, half in shadow. Her hands lay at her chin, one furled and one open like a flower, languorous and graceful. Her eyes were piercing, cold, like they could turn you to stone with a mere glance.

Sabo grinned, feeling like a turd again as he turned to Ace. "You liked this woman. You've used her several times," he said, and then he noticed something written in the far corner of the page. A name.

 _'Boa Hancock'._

Sabo beamed like a _loon._ "You even wrote down her _name_ , oh my _god_."

Ace finally looked down at the page, and his breath caught on a snicker. "Well, she was beautiful, yeah," he said. "One of the most beautiful women I've ever seen, honestly. Also, I just…I _really_ liked her eyes. And her hands."

"You had a love affair with her."

Ace positively _blanched_. " _No,_ no no no, _just_ her hands and her eyes!" he spluttered, blushing madly again as Sabo cackled like a villain, Luffy not far behind. "She was cool, yeah, but I wasn't interested. She was a little too old for me anyways, in her mid-thirties I think. We ended up being good friends, though."

Then he looked away again, absently scratching his chin nervously. "Besides that, she had, uh…a bit of a _thing,_ for, um…for Luffy."

Sabo froze, his smile vanishing. He looked down at Luffy.

The boy just shrugged, completely uncaring. "She wanted to keep me. Said I was the cutest little man she'd ever seen." Then he smiled big and cheeky. "I turned her down every time she asked, but like Ace said, we're pretty good friends. Her younger sisters made us tea and sweets whenever we'd stopped by to visit."

 _Oh, that's good,_ Sabo inwardly sighed in relief, banishing the thoughts of a forty-something year old woman possibly hitting on a seventeen-year-old _boy,_ and returning his attention to the beautiful sketches, hoping to change the subject quickly. "Well regardless, you have a gift, Ace," he said, "you really do. You…you _see_ people."

Ace chuckled. "Now _that_ , I'll allow," he said, reaching over to flip the page for Sabo, landing on a piece that had Sabo's thoughts screech to a halt. "Me 'n Lu, we've always been able to read people, see them for who they are and hear what they _don't_ say through what they _do_. Luffy mostly, but I got the hang of it once I started drawing."

Luffy climbed up onto the chair next to Sabo, squishing close as possible whilst peering down at the page Ace had turned to. "Yeah, when Ace draws, he sees _everybody_ ," he said, looking up at Sabo with a knowing smile. "He saw _you."_

Sabo couldn't reply. His mind was too busy trying to register what he was looking at.

It was another drawing of him. This time, he was leaning against the banister of the top deck, his blond curls blowing freely in the winds, his face upturned, his eyes closed…and he was smiling again, the picture of serenity.

 _This was from yesterday, right before Luffy called out to me._

Sabo was _touched_ , unbelievably so, and it shone brightly in his eyes as he flicked them over to Ace, though his smile was rather teasing. "You saw me, eh?" he asked, and Ace nodded. Sabo raised his chin and an eyebrow. "And?"

Ace's grinned softened. His silver eyes stared deep into Sabo's, as if he were willing for him to understand when he said,

"You wouldn't have jumped."

Sabo's smile fell slightly. He felt Luffy nudge his shoulder with a snicker, but he'd averted his focus to the sketch again, drawn to the pure tranquillity engraved on his face. Looking at himself, he remembered the longing sitting there like a rock in his chest as he listened to the waves crashing against the ship, the gulls screeching and flying free overhead, the wind sweeping through his hair…

He remembered feeling on top of everything in that moment, how all his problems and fears had temporarily vanished, swept away by the currents of the ocean. He remembered thinking –

 _'Somehow, someday, I_ will _be free again.'_

A soft chuckle escaped his lips. "…yeah," he moved so that he was leaning against Ace's shoulder, allowing Luffy to snuggle even closer. "You're probably right."

Ace grinned, nudging him. "Damn straight. And for the record…I'm glad you didn't."

Sabo's smile grew. "Yeah. Me too."

* * *

 **A/N~ This was a good chapter to write! Hope you enjoyed it :)  
**

 **Reviews are writer chow :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N~ Sorry for taking so long, I've been distracted by the Marvel fandom and...Infinity War. I still have scars from that movie SCARS I TELL YOU.  
**

 **This chapter's kinda short I'm afraid, and I chose to stick to the script a little more because of two particular scenes.**

 **You'll find that I will tend to stick to the movie because, well, the whole idea to have the One Piece characters replace the main cast stemmed from little scenes here and there that I thought 'Oh god imagine if this happened to Sabo or if Ace did that' sort of thing. Sorry if it bugs you, but I will make an effort to spice it up here and there...especially in the next chapter, which I _really_ enjoyed writing.**

 **Anyways, on with the story!**

 **I OWN NOTHING. IF I DID, ASL WOULD BE HAPPY TOGETHER IN CANON.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Spit like a Man**

The sun had reached its highest peak in the sky when tea-time rolled around, and the first-class foyer and dining rooms were bustling with sedate activity, tranquil music and the chatter of nobles as they mingled and dined peacefully.

Captain Sengoku wished he could join them in such an endeavor for once, just relax whilst he was off duty for the time being. However, much to his misfortune, he was in the middle of a meeting with the chairman of _White Star Line,_ a man named Mr. Ismay. He was pale skinned man with a red ponytail and mustache and narrowed golden eyes that skimmed through the contents of the page with admirable speed and ease, all tied together with a calculating frown that told the old Captain that this man was all business.

Ismay occasionally accompanied ships on their maiden voyages, and this was the case with _Titanic._ Despite his rather aloof attitude, the middle-aged Chairman had been tolerable enough, and thus far was impressed and had repeatedly expressed his positive views of the grand ship.

So Sengoku wondered why he'd called to meet him this afternoon.

They were sat at a table in the center of the dining hall, delicate trays piled with biscuits and cups of steaming tea between them. Sengoku kept his patience as Mr. Ismay scanned the paper, no doubt a report of the goings on down below.

"So," he began at last, eyeing Sengoku over the top of the paper, "I see you've not yet lit the last four boilers then?"

"No, I saw no need to do so at this time," Sengoku replied with an assured nod. "We're making excellent time as it is, Mr. Ismay."

The other man didn't seem quite as pleased as he pursed his lips, folding the paper in half and pocketing it. "Captain, I hope you don't think me rude, but…the press knows of the size of _Titanic_ , now I want them to marvel at her _speed_ ," he said, taking a drag from his cigar. "We must give them something _new_ to print; the maiden voyage of _Titanic_ _must_ make headlines, sir."

Sengoku blinked, somewhat unnerved despite the other man's civil attitude, and his brows furrowed as he looked down at the polished table top.

 _Increase the speed? Make headlines?_

Well, of _course_ the old Captain wanted _Titanic's_ name to be the talk of the town as it were, something to be marveled and remembered for years to come especially now that his days as Captain were coming to an end. But to do such a thing now, when they'd only just stretched her legs for the first time…and after receiving several warnings of possible icebergs nearby…

Were the risks worth it for the sake of publicity?

"Mr. Ismay," Sengoku began, lacing his fingers together and bracing his elbows on the table and throwing etiquette out the window. "I thank you for your insight. However, I would prefer not to push the engines until they're properly run in. Surely you can understand that?"

Mr. Ismay regarded Sengoku for a time, his expression unreadable but by no means unsettling. He took another drag from his cigar before nodding in acknowledgment. "I see. Well, in any case I'm just a passenger," he said, leaning back in his chair. "I suppose I should leave it to your good offices to decide what's best."

Sengoku restrained a relieved smile. Well, that was the end of that, right?

 _Wrong._

Because Ismay smiled, watching the Captain from the corner of his eye. "But what a _glorious_ end to your last crossing if we get into New York Tuesday night, and _surprise_ them all. Make the morning papers?" He slapped his hand on the table, rattling the cutlery and tea cups, chuckling. "Retire with a _bang,_ eh Captain?"

Sengoku hummed, averting his eyes to the table again and narrowing them in thoughtful consideration.

Yes…that _would_ be nice, he supposed. To have his last voyage end by astonishing everyone at the docks when _Titanic_ arrived ahead of schedule in all its splendor; his oldest friends and crew-mates would be flabbergasted to say the least, and Garp…God he'd have a riot, laugh himself into a narcoleptic fit or something knowing that old coot, and probably wouldn't stop talking about it for the rest of their days.

Rocinante would be absolutely thrilled to see him so soon he'd fall over himself (not that he didn't do that every other day). And his Grandson, Law…what he'd give to see that brat smile at him with pride, without the 'cocky bastard' act he liked to play.

Perhaps…perhaps it wouldn't be the _worst_ idea. Though the idea of icebergs still unnerved him…

 _No,_ he thought, shaking the thoughts away. _A Captain must have faith in the strength of his vessel, the strength of his crew. We'll do just fine._ Titanic _will see New York._

He nodded stiffly. "Very well. I'll see what I can do, Mr. Ismay."

Ismay's smile widened, pleased, and though it was a pleasant enough smile, the sight still made Sengoku's stomach churn with dread.

"Good man."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ace, Sabo and Luffy continued their unhurried stroll across the decks in the slanting late-afternoon light. Luffy was clinging to Sabo's left arm again, swinging their joined hands as they walked, and Ace stuck on Sabo's right, his cowboy hat hanging by the string around his neck, the wind tousling his hair.

They'd spent the whole day together, sharing stories and making jokes about nobles behind their backs (Ace's impression of Outlook was spot on, and Sabo swore he'd nearly suffocated he'd laughed so hard. It didn't help that Ace looked absolutely _ridiculous_ wearing Sabo's hat and a painted mustache under his nose.)

Sabo even had the privilege of watching a short sparring match between Luffy and Ace by the bow of the ship, all fists and kicks and vulgar insults. Had Sabo not been so invested in the match itself, he'd have fallen over himself laughing. Poor Luffy had gotten the crap kicked out of him, so much so that it looked less like sparring and more like a _beating_. It was almost as entertaining as when Ace had chased Luffy for painting on his sleeping face.

He'd been tempted to join in on their sparring – God knew it had been _far_ too long since he'd had a good fight – but he'd held himself back. He'd probably have gotten his ass handed to him on a silver platter by the brothers, rough as they were and as rusty as Sabo had gotten.

Also, he was certain they were being followed, _had_ been since Sabo stepped out of their rooms that morning. No doubt it was Bluejam, fulfilling his duties as Outlook's spy once again.

A quick look from the corner of his eye confirmed said thoughts when he caught a brief glance of the greasy haired man just as he disappeared into a throng of passengers.

 _Of course_ , Sabo muttered inwardly, tipping the brim of his hat down with a deep frown. He couldn't have a day for himself, could he? Not when his father watched his every move through the eyes of another man.

"Sabo?"

Luffy's concerned voice broke Sabo from his frustrated haze. He blinked hard and looked down at the boy. Big brown eyes, wide and curious, melted his heart. "Something wrong? You looked really mad for a second," Luffy said.

Just like that, Sabo's frustrations were blown away like leaves in the wind, and he smiled as he ruffled Luffy's hair. "I'm alright, Luffy. I was…I was just thinking."

"Thinkin' about what?" asked Ace as they stopped again to lean against the rails and watch the sun set in the distance, casting orange hues over the water like fire.

Sabo stared into the serene waters below in silence for a moment, bracing his elbows upon the rails. Then, so quiet the other boys strained to hear it, he asked, "What are your goals for life?"

The raven-haired brothers blinked at him. "Huh?" they chorused.

Sabo snickered. It was difficult to believe they weren't related with the way they acted. "When the ship docks, what is it that you guys want to do?" he asked. "What are your dreams?"

At that, the boys shared a grin, and Sabo knew he wasn't going to be disappointed with their answers when Luffy immediately reattached himself to Sabo, bouncing on his toes. "Me 'n Ace are gonna be _free!"_ he beamed. "We're gonna live the way we want, go where we want, do what we want, and nobody's gonna tell us otherwise! Either that, or we'll live with the old mustache guy and his adopted sons and daughters. We'll still be free, but we'll have a whole bunch'a friends to hang out with and take care of each other too, and Ace will get to know what it's like to –"

 _"Okay_ I think he's got it," Ace interjected swiftly, but he was grinning from ear to ear as he reached over to tousle Luffy's hat, earning a giggle from the boy. "That's basically the gist of it, though. We wanna be free to make our own choices, be who we are and be _remembered_ for that, and nothing else," he said with wistful determination, resting his chin in his palm as he perched his elbow on the rails. Luffy nodded hard enough to knock his hat off his head again.

Sabo looked between the two young men, and he found himself believing them. Just like how Ace had promised to save him that night, and how Luffy knew without a shadow of a doubt that he wouldn't have jumped, Sabo believed they would find their freedom.

They would live their dreams. They would be _happy_. They deserved that much.

"What about you?"

Sabo blinked, caught off guard. "Whu?"

Luffy giggled. "What's Bo's dream?" Luffy repeated as he nudged Sabo's arm with his elbow. "Come on, tell us!"

Trying his hardest to restrain the blush threatening to turn his cheeks pink at the wretchedly adorable nickname, Sabo hummed in thought. "…well, I have to admit my dream is similar to yours," he began, looking back at the sunset. "I already told you how I left my parents to achieve just that, to be free from the world I'd been born into. It didn't work out so well, obviously. But…I'd like to try again."

Ace and Luffy visibly brightened, scooting closer and effectively sandwiching the blonde between them. "Really? You wanna?" Luffy asked, his smile growing wider than what _should've_ been possible.

Returning the smile, Sabo nodded. "Yeah. I don't want to let go of my dreams just because of one failed attempt. I want to be like you and Ace, just head out for the horizon and not look back. And then…and then I'll even write a book about all the places I see, the people I meet, the things I do – _all_ of it! Besides, it'll be difficult if not impossible for Outlook and his goons to track me down again, now that I'm older and wiser. I…I _could_ pull it off," he said, his heart beating faster and his smile growing wider the more he talked, the more he thought of the possibilities.

Yes…it _could_ work out.

Outlook and Bluejam couldn't keep an eye on Sabo _all_ the time. All he needed was _one_ opening, _one_ chance to slip from his father's radar, and he'd be long gone. If he were being honest it was the coward's way out, slipping away in secret rather than facing Outlook like a man, but…he _had_ to get away.

He had to be free, to see the world through his own eyes. He _had_ to. And perhaps, because of Ace and Luffy, he _would_.

"Well let's do it!" Ace chimed, once again drawing Sabo out of his thoughts as he turned to the grinning freckled man. "When the ship docks, we'll grab our stuff and run like hell into the city, just the three of us. We'll travel around a bit, take in the sights, and then we'll go to Los Angeles to the pier in Santa Monica. That's a freakin' _great_ place I tell ya –"

"Ace went there once with Gramps before he moved to Southampton, and he said they have a _roller-coaster_ there!" Luffy added, gripping Sabo's arm hard enough to cut off the blood flow, but Sabo was grinning too hard to care.

"That sounds _amazing_ ," Sabo laughed. "I've never been on a roller-coaster. That'll be one for the book."

Ace looped an arm around Sabo's shoulders and gave him a squeeze. "In that case that settles it, we're going! We'll drink cheap-ass beer and ride on the roller-coaster until we _throw_ _up_ –" Luffy and Sabo laughed outright at the face Ace made, cheeks puffed out like he was holding back puke, "–and we'll ride horses on the beach, right in the surf! But you gotta ride like a real cowboy, none of that side-saddle stuff."

Sabo smirked, raising a brow at Ace as the man let him go and stepped back. "Seriously? You think I'd sit like a lady on a horse?" he snickered, and then his smile fell a little. "…though, I've never actually ridden a horse before, so –"

 _"WHAT?!"_ Luffy cried. "You've never been on a horse?!" When Sabo shook his head in dismay, Luffy looked _appalled,_ like he'd been denied a leg of lamb or something. "You haven't _lived_ until you've gotten on a horse and ran away with a bunch'a stolen stuff! Me 'n Ace used to do it in Southampton, steal a horse and ride away before the nobles could catch us! We can teach you how to ride one, like a _man_!"

Sabo laughed again at the image of a tiny Ace and a tinier Luffy racing through the town on horseback with their arms full of stolen goods, heads thrown back in manic glee. It was a cute picture. "Okay then, I leave myself in your 'capable' hands, Mr. Portgas and Mr. Monkey," he teased, nudging them both playfully. "Teach me to ride like a real man."

"N' chew tobacco like a man," Ace said in a faux cowboy accent, plopping his hat on his head and tipping the brim with a sideways grin.

Giggling, Luffy did the same. "And tippin' cows like a man!"

Sabo wheezed. "And _spit_ like a man!" he said, though his accent left much to be desired. It made Luffy laugh, so that was a win at least.

However, there was a new glint in Ace's eye when he regarded Sabo. "They never taught you that in finishing school?"

Again, Sabo shook his head. "No, they did not. It's not _proper,_ and I had tutors in place of going to a public school anyways. Outlook wanted me where he could see me but not hear – why are you looking at me like that?"

Ace's grin had taken a dark and mischievous turn, his silver eyes aglow with deviousness in the sunset. "Well, that's a darn shame," he said, and damn if that wasn't ominous as hell. "If you're gonna be a _real_ cowboy, you gotta know how to spit."

"…What."

"Luffy grab him."

Before Sabo could blink, Ace grabbed his right arm, Luffy securing his left, and then they were all but dragging the poor blond across the decks again, grinning fit to burst all the way. Sabo tugged against them to no avail.

 _"No, nonononono –_ Ace, Luffy, _no!"_ he cried, cheeks heating up again as the boys hauled him to an empty spot by the rails, clear of any other people aside from those promenading behind. "I can't do it, not here, _please_ don't –"

They ignored him. Luffy held Sabo in place with both arms wrapped around his waist – the little bastard knew Sabo couldn't find the will to force himself out of that hold if it meant upsetting him – whilst Ace braced his hands on the railing, grinning like a mad man. "Watch closely," he said, and without further ado he arched his neck, inhaled deeply through his nose –

 ** _PTOOIE!_**

He spat, saliva arching over the waters and landing with a 'plop!'

 _"That's so freaking gross!"_ Sabo cried, squirming in Luffy's arms, but he was inwardly impressed. That was a pretty good shot.

Wiping his mouth on his sleeve, Ace nudged Sabo with his elbow. "Alright, your turn."

Once Luffy released him, sure now that Sabo wasn't going to bail, Sabo looked around cautiously for a certain set of prying eyes. When he found none, he quickly spat over the railing.

Luffy and Ace watched the tiny projectile go, and then turned to stare at Sabo blankly.

"That sucked," said Luffy.

"Pitiful," Ace agreed.

"Oh _shut up,"_ Sabo snapped with a healthy blush creeping up to the roots of his hair, tugging his hat down at touch by the brim with both hands. "I'm…out of practice?"

"Well that's what we're _here_ for, dummy," Luffy said with a roll of his eyes. "Ace taught _me_ how to spit when I was little –" He sucked in some mucus from the back of his throat and spat messily into the water as an example, wiping the remnants of saliva off his chin with the back of his hand. "–So he'll teach you, too!"

Maybe it was due to years of being cooped up like an animal inside that mansion, raised to believe he was above the 'urchins' on the streets, that made Sabo want to be sick at the sight of two idiots spitting over the ship. But he forced those thoughts back. It was still gross, and they were attracting all sorts of attention from the nobles who glared and recoiled in disgust, but they were having _fun_. And he'd seen and done far worse things than spit.

Ace laughed at Luffy's attempt. "Not bad, Lu. Your aim's gettin' better, at least."

Luffy beamed. "Thanks!"

Ace turned back to Sabo, patting him on the shoulder. "Alright Sabo, watch close. Like this, you gotta get some leverage into it, use your arms." He released Sabo and rolled his shoulders, arching his neck back. "Hawk it down – **_HHHNNNK!_** – then roll it on your tongue, up to the front like this, then take a big breath and – **_PLOOOW!_** "

Glob went sailing over the waters, and the boys watched it fly.

"You see the range on that thing?" Ace asked.

 _"Mmhm,"_ Sabo nodded, already gathering spit in his mouth, brows furrowed with concentration. Luffy encouraged him as Sabo mentally went through the steps, rolling his shoulders, arching his neck, hawking it down…

 ** _"HHHNNNK – PLOOW!"_**

And he let it fly. A comet of glob sailed across the waters.

Sabo grinned. Damn, that felt _good!_

"You did it! Nice one, 'Bo!" Luffy cheered, raising his hand for a high-five which Sabo returned with gusto.

Ace nodded sagely in approval like a teacher to his student. "Not bad, not bad at all," he said, and Sabo turned to him, his face alight with joy. "With more training, you shall become the _second_ greatest spit champion of all time – Sabo?"

Sabo blanched, no longer listening to Ace, his smile and joy long gone. Blue eyes widened in trepidation as he finally noticed the figure standing behind the freckled man, his hands clenched tightly against the rails.

 _Oh hell no._

"Well, that was certainly disgusting," said Stelly, his arms crossed over his chest and a very smug smile etched across his unfortunate face. Behind Stelly, Bluejam stood with his hands clasped behind his back and a repulsed scowl creasing his already unpleasant features.

Ace whirled around to face them, caught off guard but not frightened by the other men. If anything, the way he edged slightly to the side to stand in front of Sabo, the way he stuffed his hands into his pockets so Stelly wouldn't see his clenched fists, it was more like he was guarding the blond like a protective canine. Luffy was a comforting presence at Sabo's back, one hand raised to grasp Sabo's right elbow as he stared at the brunette in their midst.

Not that Sabo wasn't grateful or anything, but he didn't need their protection, not from Stelly. He wasn't afraid of his step brother. He was a wimp, and Sabo could make him wet himself without saying a word. And if Bluejam wanted to keep his job he wouldn't lay a hand on Sabo (…at least not without Outlook's permission.)

Sabo didn't need protecting. He could fend for himself just fine. But the fact that Ace and Luffy were immediately willing and ready to do so _anyways_ warmed him to the very core.

"I didn't think you'd stoop to such levels, let alone hang around with a pair of third-class hoodlums, big brother," Stelly continued with a conceited chuckle. His beady eyes then roamed Sabo's attire up and down, and his nose wrinkled like he'd caught wind of a foul odor. "Good god, you're even _dressing_ like them. What are you trying to do, _fit_ _in_ with the trash?"

The warmth Sabo felt towards Ace and Luffy turned into boiling frustration as he faced the brunette, narrowing his eyes. "These 'hoodlums' are the men who saved my life," he snapped, patting Ace and Luffy on the shoulders – a silent 'thanks but I'm fine' and 'I know he's annoying but please don't kick his ass' – when they bristled at Stelly's scathing words. They reluctantly stepped aside, allowing Sabo to approach Stelly and use his height to his advantage as he glared down at the younger man.

"They are also our guests for dinner this evening, so I believe it would be wise for you to watch your tongue," he continued. And then allowed himself to smile. It didn't reach his eyes. "After all, Lady Koala will be joining us as well, and unless you want to upset a friend of my bride-to-be and incur father's anger…"

He let the threat hang. Stelly visibly stiffened and swallowed nervously under Sabo's cold stare.

 _Works every time._

However, with Bluejam at his back – despite the sheer dislike they both shared for the man for vastly different reasons – he regained his confidence quickly. "And _I_ think it would be wise for you not to _threaten_ me, Sabo," Stelly said, marching right up to Sabo with a renewed smirk, "unless _you_ want to make father angry."

Then he shrugged, feigning nonchalance despite the glimmer of spite in his eye. "I think we _all_ remember what happened the _last_ time you made father mad. I mean, it's written all over your face."

Visions of fire and the foul smell of burning flesh hit Sabo's senses like a blow to the face.

He froze, breath hitching behind grinding teeth, fists clenching until his knuckles turned white under the gloves. He felt the ruined skin over his left eye _burn_ , but he couldn't raise his hand to touch the scar even if he wanted to.

Stelly grinned triumphantly, knowing he'd won, knowing he'd managed to get under Sabo's skin in the _lowest_ way imaginable, and Sabo was just _seconds_ away from punching the little bastard right over the side of the ship.

But Luffy's voice broke through the haze of old fears and pain and anger –

"You _shut your mouth_ you pumpkin-headed jerk!"

– and at the look of pure shock and the affronted squeal that left Stelly's mouth as his jaw dropped to the deck, Sabo _choked._

"P-P-Pumpkin head?!" Stelly almost shrieked, moving past Sabo – who was still trying his damn hardest not to laugh himself silly because Luffy was his _hero,_ 'pumpkin-head' how come he'd never thought of that? – to stomp over to Luffy and pin him with a scathing glare. Ace moved to intercept, looking downright dangerous, but Luffy shook his head. Ace grudgingly stepped back, even as Stelly prodded Luffy in the chest with a bony finger.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are, speaking to a noble like that?!" Stelly spat, looking at Luffy as though he were an insect to be squashed. "I'm the son of Outlook III you miserable ruffian! I will _not_ tolerate –!"

Luffy backhanded the offending finger from his chest. "I don't give a damn who you are!" he snarled, ignoring the disgust on Stelly's face as the noble wiped his reddening hand on his leg, as if to wipe away dirt. "You think it's _funny_ to say things like that? You think you can say whatever the hell you want just because you're rich _?_ Well you _can't_! It doesn't matter if you're a noble or not, don't you _ever_ make fun of Sabo! He's our friend now, and anybody who hurts him is gonna get their ass kicked! That includes _you_ , flat-face!"

Ace nodded proudly at Luffy as Stelly gaped at the boy like a fish out of water. Bluejam gawked, eyes switching from Stelly to Luffy like he didn't know whether to laugh or take Luffy down.

Sabo watched in silence, torn between laughing his ass off and complete awe. He saw the unwavering strength and resolve and sincerity gleaming in Luffy's eyes, radiating off his body in waves. Warmth rekindled in his chest like a fire igniting his soul.

He didn't need their protection, didn't need them to risk their necks for his sake over something so insignificant. But even so…

 _Thanks, Luffy._

 _"Y-you –!"_ Stelly trembled with rage, raising a hand to strike Luffy. " _You little –!"_

They all jumped as a bugler sounded the meal call right behind them with a blaring trumpet.

Stelly let his arm fall to his side with an annoyed huff. He didn't seem to notice that both Ace and Sabo had taken a step towards him to intercept or punch him respectively.

"Why do they insist on announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?" the brat muttered under his breath. He sent one last poisonous glare towards Luffy, who returned it with equal intensity. "I suppose Sabo and I must be getting back to our rooms." He turned back to Sabo, making a show of looking at his current apparel again. "After all, we must look our _best_ for dinner, right brother?"

Sabo wrestled the desire to growl like beast, settling for narrowing his eyes and tipping the brim of his hat in what appeared to be silent agreement. With a haughty sniff, Stelly spun on his heel and headed towards the doors leading to the first-class halls. Bluejam placed a firm hand on Sabo's shoulder, a clear sign that he should get going, too.

Fighting the urge to _bite_ that hand, Sabo faced Ace and Luffy and offered them a smile. "Thanks for today," he said. "I had fun. A _lot_ of fun."

Their anger visibly dissipating, Luffy and Ace returned his smile wholeheartedly. "Us too, Sabo," said Ace, offering the blond a two-fingered salute. "See you at dinner."

Luffy beamed with a wave. "Later, 'Bo!"

Longing to reach out and pull them both into an embrace and never let go, Sabo nodded one last time before he followed Stelly through the doors, ignoring the looming presence of Bluejam a few steps behind and pushing away the ache in his chest as he turned his back on his new friends.

 _Friends._

 _There's a word I never thought I'd use._

Sabo felt himself smile again.

* * *

Ace and Luffy watched as Sabo disappeared into the throng of noblemen and women alike, swept along with a tide he had no choice but to ride, and both brothers felt something ache like an open wound in their chests.

Luffy sighed heavily. "I miss Sabo."

Ace huffed. "He was literally _just_ here, Luffy, you can't possibly miss him already." He folded his arms, looking away.

Luffy almost rolled his eyes. Granted, he wasn't great at a lot of things, but he could say with absolute certainty that he was an _expert_ at reading his big brother. He missed Sabo too, but he was too proud to admit it out loud. Luffy understood why, though. Ace struggled with emotions sometimes (because of who his dad was and something about his mother and overall lack of self-worth, which Luffy especially _hated_ because Ace was the greatest in the _world_ ) especially when they were kids.

After all, he'd tried to kill Luffy just because he'd found him annoying at first. But hey, no hard feelings.

Regardless, Ace was missing Sabo's presence as keenly as Luffy was. It hadn't even been a full day and he'd already made a home for himself in their lives, whether he knew it or not. Having him leave so soon (though they _knew_ they would see him again) was a blow to the gut.

" _There_ you are!"

Luffy blinked, and he and Ace whirled around to find a familiar red-headed lady sauntering towards them, her arms crossed over her breast and a slight pout creasing her features. Luffy thought she looked like a rabbit that had been denied a carrot, but he shut himself up before he could say it out loud and get hit. Instead, he smiled wide and waved.

"Hi Koala! How's it goin'?" he greeted whilst Ace tipped his hat politely.

She seemed to simmer down from whatever foul mood she'd been in and returned their smiles with a bright one of her own. "Hey. Good to see you, too," she said. "I've been looking for you all afternoon."

"You have?" Ace asked, surprised. "Why? Something wrong?"

"Oh nothing much. It's because I just realized…" he cocked her head to the side, a hand on her hip. "You guys don't have the slightest comprehension of what you're doing. Do you?"

Luffy and Ace blinked at her in unison, tilting their heads. "Huh?"

Koala's expression was flat as a tire, not at all impressed or surprised. She kinda looked like Nami again, only a little less scary. "You're both about to go into the snake pit. Knowing this crowd, they're gonna do everything they can to make the next few hours the worst you've ever had. You're ready for that, right? Also, what are you guys planning to wear?"

Luffy and Ace blanched.

Oh hell, they'd forgotten about that part.

Whilst Ace looked himself up and down, freckled face set in a grimace, Luffy looked down at his own attire. He was in a red button-down shirt and blue shorts cut off at the knee held up by suspenders (they were actually Usopp's that he'd decided to borrow for the day without asking, but what he didn't know wouldn't kill him), worn boots, a too-big brown coat that Ace had wrestled him into that morning, and his beloved straw hat.

As far as he was concerned, he looked fine. Under-dressed for the chilly weather as he'd been told several times by Ace _and_ Sabo, but fine nonetheless. Luffy never really cared all that much about his personal appearance anyways. He'd gladly go around without a shirt if he could.

Koala rolled her eyes and sighed. "I figured," she said, then linked both her arms through Ace and Luffy's and tugged them along. "Come on. Luckily, I know someone who can help you out."

Ace looked at her and raised a hopeful brow. "Really? Who?"

"Just an associate of mine. He's eccentric and loud and a little on the crazy side, but he knows what he's doing when it comes to making people look _good_." Koala grinned at them as she led them across the decks, sliding effortlessly through the crowds of other nobles. Ace looked at little nervous, squirming a bit in Koala's grip, but Luffy was excited. Whoever this guy was, he sounded like fun.

"So what's this guy's name?" Luffy asked, skipping a little as they entered the halls, brown eyes instantly drawn to the shimmering lights hanging overhead and the grand staircase, the wooden statues and the fancy dresses.

Koala's giggle brought his attention back to her, and her eyes twinkled with something that looked an awful lot like mischief. Luffy wasn't sure how to feel about it being directed at _him_ for once.

"Ivankov. But everyone just calls him Iva."

* * *

 **A/N~ You see why I'm so excited for the next chapter? XD**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are writer chow :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N~ I literally can't with you guys. You're amazing with your support, I hope I never let you down! :'D  
**

 **This one was difficult to write for several reason; I had to look up the clothing style for women in that age, I had to look up etiquette, I had to look up the script several times to make sure I got the layout of the Grand Staircase right, I had to make sure I didn't offend anyone because of who/what Ivankov is, and a whole buncha re-writes AAAAAGGGGHHHH!**

 **Please let me know if anything here upsets/offends/isn't accurate and I will do my best to amend it!**

 **Another semi-short chapter, but I enjoyed writing it. I LOVE Iva's character, so I hope I did him justice :)**

 **I OWN NOTHING. IF I DID, IMPEL DOWN LEVEL 5.5 WOULD BE REAL.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Shine Like a New Penny**

"My my! Who do we have here? New friends of yours, Koala my dear?"

It was a testament to how astonished the brothers were at the sight of Ivankov that they couldn't even bring themselves to comment, instead gaping at the cross-dresser with bulging eyes and their jaws on the floor. Koala didn't blame them really. To those who didn't really know the man under all that glitter and powder, he _was_ quite the sight.

Ivankov was a second-class citizen, but he dressed like royalty. His narrow features were coated in the finest powder and paint, highlighted with bright colors and sharp edges that could cut like a knife. His evening gown, crafted with delicate sheer fabrics embellished with beads and lace, fluttered like flower petals around his surprisingly thin frame, and dark purple, elbow-length gloves adorned his long arms, hiding dangerously sharp fingernails underneath. His face was framed by a massive wig of wild purple hair, a dainty crown sitting precariously at the top.

Emporio Ivankov was a _queen,_ in every sense of the word, with a personality to match. Koala had always thought the title suited him nicely.

Ace finally blinked out of his trance when Koala shut the door and locked it with a sharp 'click', and after a hilarious double-take he managed to stutter, "H-H-Holy _crap."_

" _This_ is the Iva guy?!" Luffy cried, grinning fit to burst as he rushed up to the cross-dresser who easily stood several inches taller than him. " _Whoa,_ you're super weird! You're really pretty, too! And really _tall_ , how'd you _do_ that? What do I call you, a guy or a girl? Or is both okay? How can you fit into that dress? Can you poop?"

 _"LUFFY!"_ Ace shrieked, his voice breaking at least two octaves. Koala swallowed a laugh.

Ivankov stared at Luffy's bouncing self in surprise, outlandish eyelashes fluttering with every blink. Then he threw his head back and laughed. "Goodness, you're quite the gutsy one aren't you, little Straw-boy?" he tittered, patting Luffy on the head like one would pet a puppy. The kid giggled and beamed, eating the affection right up. "To answer your question, yes, I am the marvelous Emporio Ivankov," Iva continued with a dramatic flick of his wrist. "People call me the Miracle Worker, but you can call me Iva if you like. As for the gender thing, I honestly don't mind. Either one is fine because at the end of the day, I am Ivankov. But thank you for asking anyways. At least _some_ people have manners on this bloody ship."

Moving to stand by Iva's side, Koala smiled sympathetically up at the cross-dresser. God knew how many times he'd had been stopped and asked if he was some sort of freak of nature for dressing and living the way he did. Not just by people from first-class, either. Iva could deal with people like that though (and when he did it was an absolute _joy_ to behold), but it didn't mean it hurt any less afterwards. So for Luffy to express complete acceptance and actual glee at the sight of him, it undoubtedly warmed the man's heart to the core.

Koala could see that in the way his eyes sparkled as he regarded the grinning teenager.

Giving Luffy a doting pat on the cheek, Ivankov looked at Ace (still frozen by the closed door), hands on his hips. Purple lips split into a cat-like grin.

" _Oooh_ and what have we _here_?" he purred. Ace shivered a little. "Seems I'm _surrounded_ by handsome young men tonight. What are your names, boys?"

Ace gulped once before tipping his hat respectfully. "I-I'm Ace D. Portgas, sir – uh ma'am – Iva," he stuttered, roughly clearing his voice and shooting Koala a pout when she grinned at him. "That's my little brother, Luffy D. Monkey. It's very nice to meet you."

Iva laughed again, startling Ace, (Iva had rather loud and jarring laugh). He strode towards the young man. "Oh you're a cutie alright, and a _polite_ one at that. I do _like_ you, Ace-boy. Your little brother here is making quite the impression as well." He knocked Ace's hat off with the tip of a delicate finger and ruffled the head of raven underneath, earning a squeak of protest from the man even as he ducked his head and put up with it.

He faced Koala with a swish of his dress, a neatly trimmed brow raised. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure for this visit? Not that I'm not pleased to see you, but if you have some business to settle I would've thought you'd rather do so in private."

Knowing precisely what sort of business Iva meant, Koala put on an innocent smile, a show for the curious brothers. "Remember the guys I told you about, the ones who saved the noble, Sabo?" She inclined her head to the boys, and recognition dawned in Iva's brown eyes as he nodded. "Y'see, they've been asked to join his family for dinner tonight, and since they have nothing to wear for the occasion I thought –"

Iva silenced her with a delicate finger pressed to her lips.

"Say no more, Koala-dear," he said. "It goes without saying but you've come to the right place."

He then turned his head to grin wolfishly at Ace and Luffy (the latter having paused in his exploration of Iva's eccentric living space, draping himself with the various fabrics strewn about in organized chaos along the settee and the bed and hanging from the ceiling in waves of rainbow).

They both stilled at the sound of Iva's chilling, sinister chuckle.

"Have either of you boys ever had a makeover?"

Luffy and Ace _blanched_.

* * *

The boy's cries could be heard from down the hall, and Koala had to bite her lip to restrain the burst of giggles as she walked down to Inazuma's room to take 'shelter' until Iva was done with them. The man wielded his passion for fashion like one wielded a sword, and he left no survivors. Those poor kids had no idea what they were in for, but Koala was sure they'd at least appreciate the end results.

For now, it was her turn to get ready.

She knocked twice on Inazuma's door before letting herself in. The man turned from where he stood in front of the mirror and greeted her with a smile and a short bow, handing her the evening gown he'd prepared. "How goes the makeover?" he asked.

"Can't you hear the screams?" Koala replied, accepting the dress and setting it down on the bed before pulling out a dressing screen from the corner of the room.

Chuckling, Inazuma turned around without comment as she unfolded the screen and set it up, busying himself by polishing his scissors. The man was known for being an excellent hairdresser, Koala's go-to when her scissors decided not to cooperate with her rough fingers. Iva was similar in that regard; when Koala needed to look _good_ , attract attention or none at all, he was her man.

She'd known Inazuma and Ivankov for years, since she was no bigger than their hip. They'd done a lot for her, more than just fashion and hairstyles, more than she could ever hope to thank them for. They were her comrades, her friends, her _family,_ in every way that mattered.

Everything she did on or off the field was to repay them for their kindness just as much as it was to reach their goal, to pave the way to freedom, equality.

"Have you managed to get in contact with him yet?" Inazuma asked conversationally, but his voice was soft, just enough to reach her ears. Better safe than sorry.

Behind the screen as she wriggled out of afternoon dress and into her gown, Koala smiled. "I didn't, but I'll have plenty of time later tonight. Bunny Joe is in communications tonight, isn't he? I'll just pass any messages along to him while the men are distracted with their brandy."

Inazuma hummed his acknowledgment. "Anyone suspect you yet?"

"Not a one." Koala struggled to fit on the gown – too many seams, too much fabric that would _tear, Christ_ how did ladies do this _four times a day_ – but she was still grinning. "I may have gotten a few looks here and there but no one suspects a thing. I'm honestly surprised by how _easy_ it is to fit in with first-class! Look fancy enough, know a few pretty words and flaunt how wealthy you are with your maids and butlers and jewellery, then you're in the club. You guys were worried over nothing."

"Oh, we weren't worried," said Inazuma, starting on his next pair of scissors. "You're one of our best agents, and you pull the act flawlessly. We have complete faith in your abilities. The Outlook family won't know what hit them once we reach New York and their atrocities are exposed to the public."

Giving herself the quick once-over as she slipped on the elbow length gloves, Koala frowned. "…about that–" she began as she stepped out from behind the screen, but Inazuma silenced her with a raised hand.

"No need to worry about the boy. I've already informed the others of his situation. He won't suffer from Outlook's eventual downfall, and neither will his step-brother. They're both merely pawns in their parent's game."

He lowered his hand and smiled, but only a little. "I do wonder, though, why you're so interested in this young man. Are you, perhaps –?"

"Finish that sentence and die," Koala said sweetly.

Inazuma cleared his throat and promptly fell silent. Wise choice.

Nodding in approval, Koala moved to sit at the writing desk, grabbing a mirror and a box of powder and paints. "It's nothing, really," she said as she worked, applying the blush whilst Inazuma stepped behind her to style her hair, a routine of theirs they'd had since she'd joined their organization nearly a decade ago.

"It's just…when I saw him that night, I…I guess I saw a bit of my past self. I saw someone who was lonely, sad and desperate to escape a life he had no desire to live. And I've listened to the way he talks about the nobles, his status. He _hates_ their world, what it stands for and what it means to be 'one of them'. I'd think he's even ashamed."

" _I_ certainly would be," Inazuma said gruffly, snipping off a split end.

Koala nodded. "I heard the three of them talking about their dreams earlier. They have the same dream we do, though Ace and Luffy just want it for themselves, which is fine, too. But I think…I think Sabo's dream delves a little deeper than that." She shrugged, pursing her lips. "I dunno. I'm probably just making stuff up, but that's what I heard. He's a good man, with a good heart and so much potential that to see it go to waste is a crime. Ace and Luffy do right by him, no doubt about that, but he needs…he needs a _purpose,_ something to really push him to his limits…"

She paused. When Inazuma stepped back, finishing her hair trimming, she turned in her chair to look up at him. "…do you think…maybe…?"

"I would have to meet him for myself before making such a conceivably risky decision," said Inazuma, but behind the glasses Koala could see a hint of something in his eyes, genuine interest and consideration. "Though by what you've said of the lad, I wouldn't be entirely opposed to it. Besides that, with Sabo's connections to a group of people and what he knows having lived in the world of nobility, I'd think Dragon would find him a rather useful asset. And I'm sure he'd be just as willing to see his son despite –"

"What?"

"Hm?"

"Dragon has a son?"

Inazuma froze, mouth snapping shut faster than a flytrap with an audible ' _click'_ of his teeth _._

Koala stared at him, slowly rising from her chair.

"Dragon," she said. "Our leader. _That_ Dragon. Has a _son."_

Inazuma looked suspiciously uncomfortable, as though he _knew_ he'd just messed up _royally_ , and for such a collected and secretive man it was both concerning and _hilarious_. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. Koala didn't take her eyes off him for a minute.

 _"Inazuma –"_

"I think Iva's done with the boys now," he said, turning on his heel and marching towards the door without a second glance behind to see if she was following, though he probably hoped she wouldn't. "We should see to it that they're presentable enough, then we should quickly go over what 'rules' there are before dinner is served –"

"No, no no, _nononononono_ , you don't get off that easy, Dragon has a bloody _son?_ " Koala called after him, grabbing her hat and plopping it on her head as she stomped out of the room and followed the rapidly disappearing man down the hallway. "Who is it? Is it Ace? It can't be Sabo unless he was adopted or taken at birth or something just as cliché but then again he looks _nothing_ like the man so – _oh god_ is it _Luffy?!"_

"I can't hear you Koala you're too far away –"

 _"Tell me, damn you!"_

* * *

 _"Hee HAW!_ I've done it again!" Ivankov cried, gesturing the two brothers standing in the center of the room with a dramatic flourish. "Aren't they just the picture of grace and etiquette, the most handsome young princes, the _cutest_ fake nobles you've ever seen?!"

As Koala and a guy they'd never seen before stared at them with wide eyes –the guy had glasses on so it was hard to even _see_ his eyes – Ace squirmed uncomfortably in place under their scrutiny, feeling much too hot and stiff in the new clothes Iva had unceremoniously thrown them into. They were _great_ , yes, and neither brother had ever imagined wearing something so fine, so domesticated and _shiny_.

They looked _badass_ , downright dashing in their borrowed white-tie outfits right down to their pearl studs.

But they could barely _breathe_.

They weren't used to such tight fitted clothes, not used to having their hair combed until there wasn't much _hair_ left let alone knots _,_ not used to having their brows plucked (which, by the way, **_ow_** ) not used to having their faces brushed with powder or _any_ of the nonsense that evidently came with nobility.

"They look _fantastic,_ Iva," Koala exclaimed, snapping both boys out of their reverie. The young woman was grinning, hands clasped under her chin and her big blue eyes sparkling like sunlight on the ocean waters. "They shine up like new pennies!"

"You really have outdone yourself this time, Iva. I'm almost jealous," said the new guy – Inazuma or something like that, right? – smiling at Iva was a sort of fondness Ace had only ever seen in a man when he looked at his wife.

Iva put his hands proudly on his hips. "Well, they don't call me the _Queen_ for nothing," he said, eyeing his handiwork and the boys with a playful smile. "What do you boys think?"

Ace and Luffy shared a glance, and in unison they turned to peer into the nearest mirror, just big enough to catch their full bodies. They took themselves in…

Ace blinked hard, his breath hitching. He couldn't _quite_ believe what he saw in the reflective surface, couldn't recognize the person staring back at him with silver eyes widened and aghast, wavy black hair tied back into a neat, high ponytail.

 _That's…that's really me, right?_

Swallowing thickly, Ace looked down at Luffy. He looked like a completely different person, too; his hair was combed back neatly (Iva had _somehow_ managed to tame his wayward curls in a way Ace, in all ten years they'd been together, had _never_ managed to accomplish), his scar had been hidden under a light layer of makeup, and combined with the long black pants and dress shoes, the tie and the tailcoat…

He looked taller. He looked older, mature, like he had money and power and connections and friends in all the right places…

He looked _everything_ like a noble. That scared Ace, even as the boy stubbornly tugged at his collar.

It was _cool_ to dress different, Ace could admit that much, and he was incredibly grateful for the time and effort Iva had put into their attire. But at the same time…

 _Is this what it feels like, Sabo? Trapped in a suit and tie and a mask you can't breathe in, just to fit in with the rest of the world whether you want to or not?_

Despite his gratitude, Ace found himself frowning.

 _It sucks._

"I don't like it. It's too tight and stuffy and I can't even wear my hat. It sucks," said Luffy, straight and to the point as always, his brows knitted and his nose scrunched up in displeasure. And though Ace felt the same way _,_ he still felt the urge to slap his brother upside the head for being so rude considering everything Iva had done for them.

So he did, but he minded the hair. God knew how long it had taken Iva to brush that mane back.

He received a pitiful whine and a raspberry from the boy in response, and Ace, like the mature and responsible adult he was, stuck his tongue right back at him.

Rather than getting upset by Luffy's dismissal, Iva just laughed and patted Luffy's cheek dotingly. "Oh my dear, I know you don't like it, and I certainly don't blame you. But just for tonight, you'll have to grin and bear it," he said, pulling back to regard the brothers. "I've heard all about those Outlook pigs; those scoundrels will do absolutely everything to tear you down and make you look like fools just because you're of a lower class. This, at least, will make them think _slightly_ better of you."

Ace smirked humorlessly. Like they needed to be reminded of what to expect from nobles. "I think we can handle as few jackasses for one measly night. We've robbed and swindled enough of 'em in the past to know how they think, right Lu?"

The younger boy paused in his efforts to loosen his collar again to look up at his brother, and he nodded with a shark-like grin.

"As entertaining as that might be," Iva cut in smoothly, "I do hope you're not planning to rob _anyone_ on this ship. Speaking of which, we still have a few minutes left before you're due for dinner. Inazuma and I will go over some rules with you for when you sit down to eat."

Ace blinked at Iva, perplexed. "Rules? They have rules for eating?"

Luffy's smile dropped faster than an anchor. He looked absolutely _horrified_. "…they have _rules_ for _eating_?!"

Unable to help themselves, Iva and Koala burst into laughter whilst Inazuma chuckled and patted Luffy's shoulder consolingly. Ace grinned too, but his mind was reeling, his gut twisting with nerves now that the hour was fast approaching.

Iva was right. They didn't have to like it, _any_ of it, but they _would_ have to endure it, at least to see Sabo again; screw impressing his parents (though sticking it to the noble scum wold be _outrageously_ satisfying).

For as long as they'd lived, Ace and Luffy had never followed the rules, never _wanted_ to. They listened to no one and nothing but their guts, followed their own path and made their own rules, living their lives without regret. But for tonight, just for a few hours, they _had_ to follow etiquette, act the part of young noblemen…

Perhaps then they would even understand, if only a little, of what Sabo was forced to endure every day of his life.

Once the laughter finally subsided and Luffy got over his moping – "They have _rules_ , Ace! They're _monsters!_ " – Ace turned to Ivankov and Inazuma, rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck from side to side.

"Alright. Let's get started."

* * *

A grueling few minutes later – who the hell knew there were so many different _forks? –_ Ace and Luffy made their way across the deck, heading to the first-class entrance.

Koala said that she needed to speak to Iva and Inazuma in private, so she gave them directions and promised to meet them in the dining saloon a little later. Until then they were on their own, surrounded by fancy-dressed strangers with little to no clue as to what the hell they were supposed to do.

They moved at a leisurely pace, not too fast but not dragging their feet either. Luffy remained glued to Ace's left side. The boy was a little fidgety, catching himself several times from lifting his hand to clutch the straw hat that wasn't there anymore and from tugging at the collar again. Ace sympathized deeply with his little brother. He missed his own hat, missed the feeling of his free ebony waves of hair against his neck and his face.

A selfish part of him wanted to drop the whole thing, but they couldn't turn back now.

Ace drew in a deep breath through his nose, eyes narrowing determinedly. "We can do this," he said, patting Luffy reassuringly on the shoulder. Luffy looked up at him, eyes round and bright, and he smiled, but just as quickly schooled his expression once they reached the entrance to first class.

A steward bowed to them both and smartly opened the door. "Good evening, sirs," he greeted. Ace played the role smoothly and nodded to the steward with just the right degree of disdain as he and Luffy stepped into what looked like a whole new world.

Instantly, their breaths were taken away by the sheer magnificence spread out before them. The enormous glass dome with a crystal chandelier at its center hung overhead, and sweeping down six stories was the first class Grand Staircase, the epitome of opulent naval architecture. And the people, the women in their floor length dresses, elaborate hairstyles and lavish jewellery, the gentlemen in evening dress standing with one hand at the small of the back, talking quietly…

"Holy crap," Luffy whispered.

Ace could only nod in agreement.

 _This_ was nobility. _This_ was the world Sabo was born into, the world he hated.

To the untrained eye, to one who hadn't already seen the claws the nobles were careful to keep hidden, who hadn't seen or heard of the nefarious deeds they pulled with what power they unjustly wielded at their fingertips, it would've seemed like a paradise, a dream come true.

 _Koala was right. We're in the snake pit now._

As the brothers descended the stairs to A Deck, several men nodded to them in obligatory greeting. The boys nodded back, keeping it simple.

Then Luffy nudged Ace's arm. "Ace, we're like _spies_ ," he whispered.

Ace grinned back. Yeah, they were _kinda_ likes spies, weren't they? That made the whole situation a little less daunting.

They reached the bottom of the stairs. When they didn't catch sight of any of the Outlook family, they stood off to one side by one of the wooden pillars, opting to wait for their arrival. Luffy automatically crossed his arms and reclined against the pillar like he would an alley wall. Ace, catching himself before he could do the same, tapped Luffy on the shoulder and demonstrated the 'proper' way to stand; back erect, shoulders squared, chin up, one hand against the small of the back. Luffy stared at him for a moment, and then he frowned before mimicking his brother exactly.

After a minute or two, Luffy started to fidget again. He looked distinctly uncomfortable standing the way he was, looked like he was ready to bolt or jump, _something_ other than standing still. Ace sympathized, because damn if his bumbling kid brother couldn't stay in one place for more than a minute before getting antsy, though not for lack of trying; Luffy physically couldn't help it, and Ace wasn't sure if it was a condition or something. He hoped not, for Luffy's sake; lord knew the kid had enough to deal with.

Ace felt the same, but not to the same extent. He wanted to slouch _so badly_ but he held the pose, retained the disposition of a young noble.

(God how the hell did people _do_ this?)

Another minute passed, and Luffy finally sighed. "I don't like this, Ace," he muttered. "It's too stuffy here, and everything's fake."

Ace raised a brow. "Fake?"

Luffy nodded, trying his best not to glare into the milling crowds of nobles as they passed by. "The people here are all fake. Pretending to be nice, pretending to care about other people and smile and laugh…but it's all wrong. I hate it. Being here in the middle of it all. It makes me _sick_."

Russet eyes narrowed darkly as Luffy stared at the floor, the hand behind his back clenching into a tight fist.

"Now I understand why Sabo hates it _more_. He has to _live_ in it, he sees it all the time, and unlike us he can't just walk away from it. He's chained to it, to _them,_ and no matter how hard he tries to pull away they just pull back harder."

He frowned deeply at his feet. "This place is _poison,_ Ace _._ And it's _killing_ Sabo _._ "

Ace stared at Luffy. His little brother was an idiot sometimes, a lot of things failed to hold his attention, and Ace often forgot that he was seventeen and not seven anymore. But when it came to _people_ , things like this that _mattered_ , he never ceased to amaze Ace with his profound insight.

Five minutes of watching, waiting, listening, and Luffy already understood what Sabo had to endure.

Well, almost. The real challenge would arise when the Outlook's came along.

Speaking of which…

Outlook himself, arm in arm with Belinda and followed closely by Stelly, finally made an appearance as they paced down the Grand Staircase, chatting to one another tamely. Despite their immense contempt for these nobles – even more so now, knowing what they'd done to Sabo, their own _son_ , for the sake of riches and power – Ivankov had warned them about making impressions; even if you hated their guts, smile and greet them as if they were your best friends. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer and all that.

Luffy had nearly thrown up at that.

Ace was the first to move to greet the parents, his hand extended to shake. But Outlook only nodded and smiled curtly, one gent to another, before moving on to someone else. Stelly barely spared them a second glance, following his father like a haughty lamb with his nose in the air and a bored look on his face.

Ace blinked after them, thrown for a moment. And then it dawned on him.

 _They don't recognize us._

And why would they? Just the other night they were nothing but a pair of third-class street rats to them. Now…well, they fit in so well they could barely be distinguished from any other noble on the ship.

Ace wasn't sure what to feel; amused, disgusted, annoyed…?

Ace looked at Luffy and shrugged. Luffy shrugged back.

He'd go with 'meh'.

"Ace, Luffy? Is that _you_?"

Two raven heads swiveled back to the stairs. Sabo was standing there, gawking at the pair.

No longer was he clad in the comfortable garb from earlier, now sporting similar attire to Ace and Luffy, though his waistcoat was a deep blue, adorned with golden buckles that shone in the overhead lights, and a finer cravat that sat snugly against his throat. His scar was covered again, just like Luffy's, and his top hat was missing the goggles (a damn shame, too; they'd looked cool), and instead adorned a decorative false feather, much like Outlook's hat.

He looked good. _Very_ good. But clearly, much like Ace and Luffy, he wasn't enjoying it in the slightest.

For the first time since they'd entered A Deck, Luffy grinned sincerely. "Hi Sabo!" he called, careful not to shout. Ace smiled brightly and dipped his head in formal greeting just for show, and to make Sabo laugh. It worked, for Sabo returned their grins as he descended the stairs, meeting the brothers at the bottom with a short bow.

"A very good evening to you both, Mr. Ace and Luffy," he said, and he was so obviously teasing that Ace couldn't help but snicker. "It is an absolute pleasure to see you again so s _ooooon Luffy what the hell are you doing –?"_

Luffy took Sabo's left hand in his, lifted it to his lips, and without warning he kissed the back of Sabo's fingers.

He looked up at the older boys to find them gawping at him, eyes widened to dinner plates. Sabo's cheeks had a brilliant shade of red. Luffy, hopelessly puzzled, looked between the two.

"What?" he said. "I saw that in a nickelodeon once and I kinda just wanted to do it. Isn't that what Iva said you're supposed to do to say 'hi' to noble people?"

Understand dawned and Ace slapped a hand over his face. "Little brother…" he groaned into his palm.

Sabo only chuckled with a fond shake of his head as the blush vanished at Luffy's cluelessness. "Luffy, you're only supposed to do that to _women_ , not other men," he explained patiently, and Luffy let go of his hand with a sheepish grin. "But the gesture is appreciated. And no one's ever done that to me before, so…" He shrugged. "…pleasant new experience, I guess?"

Luffy giggled. "Sorry, sorry," he said, not looking quite as sorry as his words suggested. "Still, it's great to see you, Sabo. We missed you."

Sabo raised a brow at him. "You…missed me? You only saw me a few hours ago, Luffy, how could you _possibly_ have missed me?" he teased, but Ace could tell he was genuinely curious and touched by Luffy's words.

Luffy shrugged again, all bright eyes with a smile that stretched on forever. "We missed being with you, that's all."

Sabo blinked, stunned into silence as he stared down at Luffy.

 _Oh hell,_ Ace couldn't help but laugh inwardly. _Luffy got another one._

Ace hid a chuckle with a cough and inclined his head towards Sabo's mingling parents. "Shall we?" he offered. After shaking himself out of his stupor, Sabo smiled at Ace and nodded. Together, the three of them walked the short distance to meet Sabo's family.

Stifling another laugh at Luffy's (accurate) impression of a noble with his head held high and an exaggerated frown of disdain, Sabo cleared his throat, loud but courteously, gaining Outlook's attention. "Father," he spoke formally, gesturing the two young men at his side. "Ace and Luffy have arrived. Surely you remember them."

Finally noticing the brothers, Outlook and Belinda gaped in shock, but it was Stelly who's jaw dropped to the polished floor at the sight of them all dressed up and pretty, like he couldn't believe they were the same people he'd called hoodlums and urchins only hours earlier.

Luffy smiled wide, just managing to hide the cheeky satisfaction.

Ace tipped his head in greeting. "Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Outlook," he said, smiling graciously and thanking every God he knew of that Makino had taken the time to teach him manners all those years ago. It'd saved his ass more times than he could count and helped him swindle other people's asses, like the guys he'd pawned the tickets from in the first place.

Makino would never approve but hey, a guy's gotta do what he's gotta do.

"It's a pleasure to see you again," he continued, taking Belinda's hand to kiss the back of her fingers as Luffy had done (to Sabo, _pfft_ ), and she let him, still gawping at him in surprise. "My younger brother and I have been eagerly looking forward to dining with you and your party tonight."

Outlook blinked again, hard, staring at the pair before him as Ace let go of his wife's hand. And then an amused smile graced his lips. "Why, Mr. Portgas and Mr…Monkey. What a pleasant surprise!" he said. "I didn't recognize you. You could almost pass for gentlemen!"

Ace felt his eye twitch, but he kept his smile and shrugged. "Almost," he echoed with feigned amusement. Luffy quirked a brow, and Sabo looked as though he were fighting the urge to bristle like an irate cat. All he needed were ears to twitch and a tail to thrash, maybe some fangs or claws to bear.

"Extraordinary!" Outlook chuckled, the sound sending an unpleasant shiver down Ace's spine – more out of disgust rather than fear – and the older man canted his arm for his wife to loop hers through. "Well then, let's be off. Don't want to keep the rest of our party waiting," he said, and with that the nobles turned make their way to what Ace hoped was the dining halls or whatever they called it in first-class. Stelly looked back at them over his shoulder and glared darkly, before sniffing haughtily and turning his back on them once more.

Luffy turned to Sabo. "The hell's his deal?" he muttered, nodding at Stelly's disappearing back.

"You did kinda piss him off this afternoon, Lu," Ace said. Luffy blinked in recognition, a fist landing in his palm as he muttered "oh, yeah." Ace rolled his eyes.

"You can ignore Stelly. That's what I always do," Sabo said, smiling as they started towards the dining hall, leading Ace and Luffy in his parent's stead. "It's my parents and the rest of them I'm worried about. You sure you guys are gonna be alright with this?"

Ace grinned, nudging Sabo's shoulder with his own. "Don't worry about us. This'll be a piece of cake."

If he were being honest, he was trying to reassure himself more than Sabo at this point, but Sabo didn't need to know that.

However, judging by the slight quirk of his lips and the raised brow, Ace could safely assume the blond had already seen through his guise. Insightful bastard.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about us, 'Bo," Luffy echoed, grabbing Sabo's right arm, completely disregarding noble decorum as well as at least _half_ of everything Ivankov and Inazuma had drilled into their heads. Sabo didn't seem to mind at all (not that Ace expected him to at this rate) and returned Luffy's smile.

"We were kinda nervous at first," Luffy continued, "especially Ace –"

"Have you ever, in your life, considered shutting up?"

"– but now that we're here, and _you're_ here, and Koala's gonna be here soon, we should be good to go. The only things _I'm_ worried about are the rules for _eating_." The boy shivered in disgust, wrinkling his nose.

Sabo laughed softly, unwinding his arm from Luffy's grip to pat the younger boy's shoulder in a consoling manner. On the blonde's other side, Ace grinned again. The night had only just begun, and already it was looking good.

Now they just had to play it cool, act the part, remember everything Iva had told them, and they'd be fine.

Right?

"Oh, hey, Sabo," Luffy said, "what the hell's a salad fork?"

Ace dropped his face into his palm in despair.

 _Nah, we're screwed._

* * *

 **A/N~ Luffy's part and the part where he kisses Sabo's hand were two of my favorite parts to write XD**

 **Reviews are writer chow! :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N~ YOOOO! I didn't expect you all to find Luffy's little misshap so funny, though i certainly LOLLED when I wrote it the first time.**

 **This chapter is a long one, but only because there was so much I wanted to cram in one chapter rather than drag it out for another. I think I did okay, though XD**

 **I OWN NOTHING. SANJI WOULD HAVE COME FROM A LOVING FAMILY IF I DID OWN ANYTHING.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(P.S, those of you who asked for more Koala/Sabo + Whitebeards, your wish shall be granted :))**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Making it Count**

"There sure are a lot of _stairs_ on this ship," Luffy muttered under his breath, casting his eyes every which way to take in the grandeur of the reception halls around them. "Can't they just have everything on the same floor? It's a heck of a lot more convenient to have the food someplace you can get to without walking around so much."

"I've always thought the same thing," Sabo said with a chuckle, pulling an exaggerated expression of fatigue. "So much hassle."

"It's only a hassle 'cos Luffy's too lazy to get off his ass to get stuff himself," Ace said.

Sabo smirked. Luffy pouted.

He wasn't _that_ lazy. He just liked to have his food within arm's reach always. If only he had rubber arms or something, then he could stretch to get food and never _have_ to get up. Or he could always get Ace to carry him to where the food was, like he had that time Luffy had sprained his ankle after a sparring match gone awry, but he doubted that endeavor would end without a bruised face.

(Plus, Ace had felt like actual trash for that incident, hence why he'd opted to carry Luffy around as an apology. Luffy never wanted to see _that_ look on Ace's face ever again, not even for piggy-back rides to food.)

"Ace, funny and true as that is, you'll have to mind your language around these people," Sabo warned in a whisper, smiling curtly at a passing noble couple who eyed the three of them curiously. "They get pissy if you so much as whisper 'damn'."

Ace looked at him. "But you just said ' _pissy'_."

"Well, yeah, but I was giving an example –"

"– no, no, _damn_ was the example, you had _no_ reason to say –"

"– drop it, Ace –"

"– I'm just _saying_ you can't –"

"–shut up –"

"-double standards, bitch!"

"– oh my god Ace _please –!"_

Luffy giggled against Sabo's arm at their banter – he'd grabbed him again as soon as they'd descended the stairs to the reception because he could, because screw social standards, and because it made Sabo smile wide and _real_ which made Luffy's chest flutter with mushy _feelings–_ as the party of nobles made their way to dinner. The crowds hadn't grown any thinner, nor had the ill feeling in Luffy's gut faded since their arrival.

But like Ace and Iva had said, he'd just have to deal with it.

It was only for a little while. Better still, it was all for Sabo.

Sabo was their friend. Luffy would do _anything_ for his friends, even if it meant being surrounded by false smiles, mindless conversations, people who bullied and lied and cheated to get their way because they thought they were more important.

Lifting his chin and narrowing his eyes, Luffy squared his shoulders, approaching the dining saloon like he would approach an oncoming battle. A battle he was going to win.

"Care to escort a lady to dinner?"

Three heads turned in surprise to find Koala approaching them from the left, beaming brighter than the chandeliers above and looking pretty good in a beaded dress, not unlike the ones most of the ladies wore. But she managed to pull it off _better,_ because she had something most other ladies didn't seem to. _P_ _ersonality_.

Sabo did a double-take, blinking rapidly and stiffening at the sight of her, swallowing hard.

Luffy recognized that look. He kinda looked like Sanji whenever he saw a pretty lady passing by, only with less flirty comments and noodling arms and spinning around on the spot like a 'Love Hurricane' or whatever the cook had called it. Either that, or Sabo just remembered that he'd used Koala's lap as a pillow the night before and felt embarrassed.

Regardless, the look on his face was _extremely_ funny.

"L-L-L-Lady Koala," Sabo greeted with a slight wince at the stutter, clearing his throat and gently grasping the young lady's hand to press a kiss against her gloved fingers. "Good to see you again. You look…you look lovely tonight."

Luffy's eyes widened the same time Ace's did as they watched the two of them.

 _Wow._ He _liked_ Koala. Like – he _like liked_ her.

Ace was _so_ gonna give him hell for this. Luffy would watch and laugh, maybe help with damage control.

Koala grinned at Sabo, ignoring the peanut gallery behind them. "Thank you. You can drop the formality around me, I don't really mind," she said. "You call me Koala."

Sabo blinked hard, dropping her hand mere seconds before his face turned a furious shade of scarlet, making the noblewoman and Ace laugh. Luffy watched on, bemused.

He still didn't get a lot of the noble rules they were meant to follow, but he did get that calling a lady by her first name in public was serious business. He didn't understand why it was such a big deal or why it was often considered rude, but whatever. Half the stuff he'd learned tonight he would never have to use again.

(He _hoped.)_

Koala's gaze met Ace and Luffy's and her smile broadened. "You boys look great," she said.

Ace was next to turn an odd shade of red, while Luffy only grinned back at her. "You said that, like, a hundred times already," he chimed, "but thanks anyways. You look great, too!"

"Flatterer," Koala patted Luffy's head fondly – he missed the way people ruffled his hair, hated the fact that he'd been forced to brush it back, _hated_ that he couldn't even wear his Shanks hat – and then she turned to Ace, her smile somewhat teasing. "I'm still waiting to be escorted. It's rude to keep a lady waiting, you know."

Ace blinked, shook himself, and quickly offered his arm to the young lady. "S-sorry," he stammered. "May I escort you to dinner, my lady?"

Koala laughed, looping her arm through Ace's. "You may."

The four of them made their way into the dining saloon together. While Koala's head was turned, Ace waggled his eyebrows at Sabo with a suggestive grin. A vein bulged in Sabo's forehead, his arm twitching like he was barely restraining himself from flipping Ace off. Ace snickered, promptly facing the front again before Koala could see what they were up to. She probably already knew and chose to ignore them.

Luffy looked up at Sabo as the blond calmed down a little and shook his head at Ace's mischievousness. "Hey, how come she didn't take your arm?" he asked. "You're the real noble here."

"It's likely because I'm technically already spoken for," Sabo explained. "Two of the people we'll be dining with are representatives of the family I'll be marrying into. If they spot me with another lady, who just so happens to be the best friend of the bride herself – not that I believe that for a _second –_ well, let's just say a good few of them will jump to the wrong conclusions and things will escalate quickly from there." He winced with a crooked smile. "It won't be pretty."

Luffy stared at him. "That's dumb," he said, and it really was. It was rude not to escort a lady to dinner or whatever, but it was apparently worse if you offered when you were already engaged to a girl you _hadn't even met yet_?

What the heck was wrong with these people?

Sabo only chuckled and shook his head at Luffy's obvious confusion and frustration with just about everything in general, which Luffy did _not_ appreciate thank you very much. Huffing with a pout, Luffy turned to face the front again just in time to catch Koala leaning in close to Ace, speaking low.

"Ain't nothing to it, is there?" she said.

Ace chuckled. "Yeah, you just dress like a pallbearer and keep your nose up."

Koala smirked, but it was a humorless one, almost bitter. "Sad but true. Remember, the only thing they respect here is money, so just act like you've got a lot of it and you're in the club."

Luffy blinked at that.

 _She sounds like she's speaking from experience._

Whatever other thoughts he'd had, he didn't have time to properly accumulate them before his attention was averted elsewhere – damn his short attention span, and damn his twitchy fingers while he's at it – as Sabo tapped him on the shoulder and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"You're gonna hate me for this, but you and Ace will have to mingle with some of these people before dinner is served."

And whilst Luffy certainly didn't _hate_ Sabo, he did indeed dislike him very much in that moment as he frowned sourly. What, they had to _talk_ to people _before_ eating? Couldn't they 'mingle' with people _after_ they ate? Luffy was already starving as it was and now they had to wait even _longer_?

"But _Sabooooo_ ~" he whined.

Sabo smiled like he couldn't help it, just like Ace did sometimes when Luffy was being a pain in the ass but a lovable pain in the ass. "I know, Luffy, but it won't take long, don't worry," he promised. "All you have to say is 'hello, I'm Luffy D. Monkey, it's a pleasure to meet you', shake or kiss a hand or two –"

"And then I get meat?"

Sabo snorted loud enough that he had to quickly cover it up as a cough when a head or two turned in their direction, and he playfully but discreetly nudged Luffy with his elbow. "Yes, Lu, _then_ you get meat," he said under stifled amusement.

Luffy outright beamed at him. Sabo's smile, when it was _real_ and focused on him or Ace, was like warm sunshine on the beach, and Luffy basked in its glow –

Wait a sec.

Did…did Sabo just call him 'Lu'?

That nickname was only ever used by Ace, ever since they were little, and now by some of their new friends on the ship, mostly Usopp. Hearing Sabo say it with that same fondness, wearing that smile, looking down at Luffy as though he were the sun and the moon and the stars all rolled into one…it made Luffy feel _great_ , made him feel like cheering and dancing and laughing and hugging Sabo until the blond couldn't breathe.

 _He called me Lu!_

But Luffy couldn't do any of that. Not here, surrounded by people who would judge you if you so much as breathed in their direction without permission. No, he had to rein that immeasurable joy right in, at least for the time being, and greet and smile and shake hands with people he'd probably never see again. Hugging Sabo until he couldn't breathe would come later.

So Luffy did just that. He smiled and greeted the rich people just as Sabo said to do.

Well, sort of.

"Hello, I'm Luffy D. Monkey, it's a pleasure to eat you – _meet_ _you_ , sorry, _meet_ you. Sorry. I'm really hungry."

And hadn't _that_ earned him quite the look from the old guy and his young(er) wife. At least she'd only giggled at him, reminding him a lot of Makino back at Southampton.

Luffy decided that _some_ nobles weren't all that bad. Only some. The rest were still jerks.

Embarrassment aside – and the despaired look he got from Ace where he and Koala were talking to another couple, having heard him from across the room – he'd managed to make Sabo smile again. He counted that as a win.

As they went along, engaging in one mindless conversation after another and willing his growling stomach to shut the hell up for five minutes, Luffy caught a glimpse of Ace and Koala every now and then. Ace still looked a little nervous, but he didn't stumble once. He looked like one of them, 'part of the club' as Koala had put it, shaking hands or kissing them respectively when appropriate, engaging in mind-numbing small-talk with a bright smile and jovial disposition that appeared to be infectious to the curious nobles.

Luffy was so incredibly proud of his big brother. Ace had a hard time interacting with people sometimes, so this had to be a milestone for him.

But at the same time, Luffy was also a little anxious.

Ace was playing the role perfectly…but Luffy hoped he didn't get _too_ much into the role that he forgot that they were just pretending. The idea seemed a little dramatic, because it was _Ace_. But given that they'd barley recognized themselves in the mirror, and now they were walking about like they belonged when they really didn't and never would or ever _want_ to…

Luffy had made that silly 'spy' joke earlier to get Ace to loosen up a little. But as time wore on he was slowly starting to find it much less of a joke.

A hand squeezed his shoulder, startling Luffy out of his reverie.

He looked up to meet Sabo's understanding gaze and soft smile, and Luffy wondered if Sabo had special powers to read minds for about all but three seconds before realizing that whilst he'd been lost in his anxious thoughts, he'd tensed up. His fists were clenched, brows furrowed, and his bottom lip felt numb like he'd been biting it.

"He'll be fine, Lu," said Sabo, low so that only Luffy could hear, and soothing. "And so will you."

Luffy swallowed, mulled over Sabo's words – he called him 'Lu' again _yay! –_ and finally he smiled back, nodding firmly. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly through his nose. Much better.

Sabo approved, patting Luffy's shoulder before they moved on, not wanting to attract unwanted attention from the prying eyes around them.

It was all just pretend. Luffy knew that, and so did Ace. They wouldn't lose themselves in this world after only a night.

They'd be fine.

* * *

The dining saloon was like a ballroom in a palace, thriving and lit by a constellation of chandeliers, full of elegantly dressed people and beautiful music from a small orchestra.

Luffy thought it was boring.

Everything was moving so slowly, the conversations as dull and fake as the people. And whilst the violinists played cheerfully, and they were very good, they weren't nearly as cheerful as how Brook and his band played during meal times and parties down below.

Speaking of which, Luffy wondered what the others were doing. They were probably having a _heck_ of _a lot_ more fun than Luffy, Ace, Sabo –even _Koala_ – were having. They were all probably eating Sanji and Zeff's best dishes, laughing and drinking and dancing and fighting and being loud and happy because they _could,_ and no one would dare say they _couldn't_ be.

An idea struck Luffy then, dark eyes brighter than the chandeliers hanging overhead.

 _I wonder if Sabo would wanna…_

"Luffy, we're gonna sit to eat now."

Sabo's whispered words were a freaking _godsend_ to the teen, and he smiled wide. "Yes!" he cheered under his breath, following Sabo as slowly as he could manage to the round table the other nobles were sitting at. Finally, they were gonna _eat!_

Following the example of the other noblemen, Ace pulled out a chair for Koala, allowing her to sit down first before taking a seat beside her, motioning for Luffy to sit beside him. Luffy only moved to obey once he was sure Sabo was going to sit nearby – he would be just opposite Ace, between Stelly and the bearded guy named Hack, who had personally thanked Ace and Luffy for saving Sabo, which made Luffy's respect for the guy shoot _right_ up – and he plopped into the plush chair next to his big brother with a satisfied sigh.

The boy was aware of the eyes that watched them, scathing and curious alike, from the Outlook family and the nobles Luffy only barely recalled interacting with. He ignored them all in favor of tapping Ace on the shoulder.

"So when do we eat?" he whispered.

Ace smiled at him, looking like he wanted to ruffle his hair but stopping himself at the last second – damn the stupid hair thing, _ruffle it damn it_!

"They'll be serving it in just a sec, Lu. Right now, I think it'll be drinks and appetizers first, and then they'll go onto the main course," he said.

"Oh. Okay."

Aside from the stuffy clothes, the phony smiles and the constant _waiting_ for food, everything had been going smoothly. The brothers played their roles right, hadn't caused (much) of a scene, fit in almost perfectly…it was a rare feat they'd managed to pull off, especially for Luffy, who often caused trouble everywhere he went – though most of the time it _really wasn't his fault_ , stuff just _happened_!

Then the Outlooks started asking questions.

"Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Portgas," Outlook's wife, Baloney – or something – asked with a sort of thin smile that Luffy had seen often and really _did not_ like _._ "I hear they're quite good on this ship."

Ace blinked at her, a little surprised, like he hadn't expected to be the center of attention so early in the game. Luffy guessed that was their plan. To catch the poor, third-class guys off guard and make them look bad in front of everybody. _Bastards_.

Luckily, Ace was a lot quicker than most guys – most people in general, in Luffy's opinion, though such a fact was never to be declared out loud – and he smiled. "The best I've seen, ma'am," he replied courteously. "Hardly any rats."

The occupants of the table chuckled. Luffy nudged Ace from under the table and smiled proudly. Ace smiled back.

"Mr. Portgas and his younger brother here are joining us from third-class," said Outlook to the table at large, sipping from his delicate glass and eying the boys in question over the gleaming rim. "They were of some assistance to Sabo last night."

"Is that so?" one of the noblewomen asked curtly, turning to look at Sabo with raised brows. "I heard tell it was something of an accident."

"Yes, it was…quite the experience," Sabo said. Luffy saw the way the blonde's hand curled tightly around the glass he held, though his expression gave nothing away. "And I'm eternally thankful they were there when it happened." He directed a fond and sure smile at Ace and Luffy, who returned it in full.

Whatever scathing comments the noble lady had planned to say next were shut right down after that, and two of the guys beside her – Luffy remembered their names, surprisingly; Pell and Chaka, the guys representing the Nefertari family – shared secretive smiles. Luffy wondered if it was because of what he and Ace had done, or if it was because Sabo was smiling. Either way, win!

"It turns out that Mr. Portgas is also quite a fine artist," Sabo continued, pinning Ace with a look that Luffy used sometimes – it was a look he gave when he was going to do something he _knew_ would piss his older brother absolutely off. "He was kind enough to show me some of his work earlier today, and I must say they were undeniably extraordinary."

Ace's freckled face colored as he looked away. Luffy fought back a giggle. Sabo smiled again, wider and mischievous, and the youngest of the table's occupants thought it suited him.

However, Stelly sniffed derisively. "Sabo's definition of fine art somewhat differs from ours," he said, ignoring the side-glare he received from his step-brother (or just not noticing it, which wouldn't be at all surprising). He then pinned Ace with a remorseful look so fake it was almost sad. "Not to doubt _your_ skills, Portgas," he said.

Luffy's eye twitched.

He didn't know what 'impugn' meant, but it didn't stop him from wanting to punch the living hell out of the coconut-headed bastard for daring, even _daring,_ to mock his brother's work like that, make it seem like _nothing_ when Ace put his _everything_ into every sketch, to insult him when he hadn't even _seen_ his drawings for himself.

His fists clenched under the table and shook with a burning desire to strike, but he held it back.

Ace only shook his head in reply as if to say 'no, not a problem, no harm done' to the brunette, but Luffy could read his brother. There was anger in his eyes, yes, because that was Ace's default reaction to most things. But there was a shade of _hurt_ there, too, because Ace _always_ had a low opinion of himself ever since they were little, all because of what people thought of his dad, and that kid only had to make it worse just to get a rise out of him oh holy _God_ Luffy was _so close_ to smashing his brains out in front of _everyone_ –

"So, young Luffy," Outlook's voice drew Luffy from his murderous thoughts, and the boy turned to look at the older man, brows raised in expectation. "Judging by your different last names, I take it you and Mr. Portgas aren't actually blood related, are you?"

Ah. He should've seen _that_ question coming from a mile away. It was a common one, so the answer came to Luffy as easy as breathing.

He shook his head, calming down. "Nope. We have the same middle names which is a weird coincidence, but me 'n Ace have completely different parents," he explained, quickly taking his napkin off his plate when Sabo made subtle gestures at both him and Ace to do so.

Outlook raised a brow, as did several others. Even Koala looked intrigued. Perhaps most of them had thought that he and Ace were actually related. To be fair, they certainly _looked_ like they could be related at first glance, with the same hair color, similar skin tones (though Ace was slightly paler in complexion compared to Luffy's natural tan) and similar mannerisms. Even the age difference was plausible.

"I see. And yet you still consider yourselves brothers?" Outlook probed further, his tone borderline condescending under the ostensibly gracious smile that Luffy could see through like glass.

Ignoring the urge to punch that smile right off his already unfortunate face, Luffy nodded. "Yeah. My Grandpa took Ace in after his parents died when he was a baby. He traveled around a lot between Britain, Ireland and America for a few years before Gramps took him to Southampton to be raised by a friend of his instead. I was dropped off there when I was seven and Ace was ten, and we were raised together. So we're kinda step-brothers, really, but brothers all the same."

Outlook hummed in acknowledgment. "Oh, is that right? Well, why couldn't your Grandfather raise you himself, or perhaps _your_ parents, young Luffy? Couldn't _they_ spare the time to properly raise two children?"

Anger began to radiate off Ace's shoulders in waves. Luffy could feel it.

Ace's parentage – or the concept of parentage in general – had always been a _very_ touchy subject, one that not even Luffy often approached with a ten-foot pole lest he wanted a bruise the size of the Statue of Liberty on his face.

Ace hated his father for his reputation and what his name had done to Ace in his early years, but he loved and respected his mother for her sacrifice despite never meeting her.

As for Luffy –

"I don't know where my parents are," he answered with a shrug. "Grandpa was all I had for a while, and he's always busy with all his marine stuff, so me 'n Ace don't see him all that much. But I'm okay with it. I mean, I've always been curious about who and where they are and why they gave me up, but I don't hold a grudge against my folks if that's what you're wondering. People do what they've gotta do. I'm sure they had their reasons for not raising me, so who am I to judge or tell them otherwise?"

He smiled, catching at least half the table off guard, both by his maturity and his carefree attitude. Bet they hadn't expected that from Ace's 'dumb baby brother' huh?

Sabo chuckled, having already heard the story earlier, whilst Koala and the Hack guy nodded in admiration. When Outlook ultimately shut his trap, it was Ace's turn to nudge Luffy and grin proudly.

The topic quickly changed after that. Luffy looked down at his yet-to-be-filled plate and the train of cutlery on either side of it. He blinked, aghast. Iva had warned them of this, but even so, there were so many knives and forks and spoons it was unbelievable, and they all had different purposes?

What the hell? Why did people like to make eating so complicated?

Ace, having the same dilemma, turned to whisper to Koala: "Are these all for me?"

"Just start from the outside and work your way in," she whispered back, smiling sympathetically. "Don't worry, it took me forever to get it, too."

While Ace nodded in understanding, Luffy cocked his head to the side again. _Again with that,_ he thought. _I figured she wasn't_ born _a noble, but…_

Once again, his thoughts were diverted when Koala looked at Hack, who was jotting something down in a little book, completely ignoring the conversations around him. The young woman raised a brow. "Hack, what are you doing?" she asked, "I see you everywhere writing in that little book."

Hack blinked out of his haze at looked up at the smiling woman. "Pardon?"

Before he could protest, the redhead grabbed the book from his hands and read it aloud; "'Increase number of screws in hat hooks from 2 to 3'." She sent him a look, her grin neither scathing nor innocent. "You build the biggest ship in the world and _this_ preoccupies you?" Hack smiled sheepishly at her.

At that, Luffy's eyes went wide, and he only _just_ stopped his jaw from hitting the table. " _You_ built the ship, old guy?!" he breathed, ignoring how a few heads pinned him with glares (or badly hidden snickers), and how Ace kicked him under the table and Sabo choked on his water. Koala smirked, and Hack just chuckled.

The man with the red ponytail and mustache seemed to find it funny, too, for he sniggered and smiled at Luffy with an affirmative nod. "He did indeed, young man. His blood and soul are in this ship," he said. "She may be mine on paper, but in the eyes of God she belongs to Mr. Hack. He knows every rivet in her." He turned to Hack. "Don't you?"

Hack suppressed a grin but nodded all the same. "Yes," he replied, "all three million of them."

Ace whistled, and Luffy continued to gape at the man until Ace tapped him on the head, snapping the boy's jaw shut and out of his stupor.

"Your ship is a wonder, Mr. Hack, truly," Sabo said as Koala handed the man his notepad back, pinning their older friend with sincere smiles.

"I'm inclined to agree with Sabo there," Ace said, adding his two cents. "Never seen a grander vessel in my life, and I don't think I ever will again, much less have the privilege of living on one however temporary." He raised his glass. "You should be proud, sir."

Luffy nodded, grinning wide and raising his own glass. "Yeah! This ship is awesome!" he chimed.

Hack colored visibly under such praise, though he roughly cleared his throat to hide it. The rest of their dinner guests widened their eyes in surprise at the sight, as well as the lavish – and honest – compliments, much to the further amusement of the ponytail guy and Koala as the man averted his gaze elsewhere.

(Aww, he was a big softie. Just like Ace.)

"Speaking of current residence," Mrs Outlook spoke suddenly, once again changing the subject at the flip of a coin, "where exactly do you and your 'brother' live, Mr. Portgas?"

Luffy's eye twitched. He heard the way she'd said 'brother', like they shouldn't _really_ be called that because they weren't blood related, like blood ties even _mattered_. As if Luffy hadn't already hated Sabo's family enough, they had to pull _that_ card. He did his best to mask his anger by grabbing his glass of water and taking a swig of it. Man, these people were just _asking_ to be punched, weren't they? Might as well scribble 'Punch Me!' on their foreheads or something and be done with it, because Luffy would follow that down to the last letter.

However, Ace didn't falter for a second, though his grey eyes did narrow slightly. He must've caught it, too. "Well, right now our address is the RMS Titanic," he said as the salad was served (oh God not _salad)_ , "after that, we're on God's good humor."

Mrs Outlook raised a coy brow. "And how is it that you have means to travel?"

Again, Ace's answer was quick as a snapping whip. "Well, Luffy and I moved around a lot back in Southampton, with me working from place to place. But I won my ticket on _Titanic_ here in a lucky hand at Poker." He glanced at Sabo from the corner of his eye, though no one caught it but Luffy and the blond in question. "A _very_ lucky hand."

Sabo eyes were screaming ' _shut up you big turd,'_ but he hid a smile behind his glass all the same. Ace, looking smug but fond all at once, only shrugged.

"All life is a game of luck," Chaka said, earning a humored nod from his partner, Pell.

Outlook huffed. "A real man makes his own luck, I say. Right, Portgas?"

Ace shrugged again, his smile lopsided. "You could say that, I suppose," he said. "Me and Luffy though, luck sometimes just comes our way when we least expect it, right Lu?"

Rolling a tomato along his plate with his salad fork – he'd checked with Sabo during the conversation that it was indeed the right one – Luffy looked up and nodded. "Yup! Was pretty rough around where we grew up, but Ace and I just got real lucky sometimes."

(And sometimes they just stole stuff, but no one at this table needed to know that.)

Stelly frowned, regarding the brothers coolly. "And you find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?" he asked.

This time, Luffy wasn't the only one restraining his ire. He noticed Koala staring at Stelly with narrowed eyes, a frown not deep enough to be noticed but cold enough to be feared regardless by anyone within the vicinity. Sabo's brows were furrowed, eyes turned to ice, and it was _not_ a good look on the blond. Luffy dared say he looked downright _scary_. Even Hack had zeroed in on the brunette.

 _Guess we know who the_ real _party-poopers are._

Ace looked Stelly in the eye, his polite smile thinning a little but the fire in his eyes burning strong. "Yes. Yes, we do," he said without a hint of hesitation, the conviction that rang in his voice startling the smug look right off Stelly's face.

Ace then turned his attention to the rest of the table, picking his bread roll off his plate. "It's a big world, and I want to see it all before I go. It's a dream of mine, and Luffy's, has been ever since we were just two raggedy brats growing up in Southampton," he said.

"I mean, there's no need to stay in one place for so long when I've got everything I need right here with me. I got air in my lungs, my little partner in crime of a brother –" He winked at Luffy as he took a bite out of his roll, and the boy winked back with a grin wider than the seas "– and a few blank sheets of paper. I love waking up in the morning not knowing what's gonna happen, or who we're gonna meet, or where we're gonna wind up next."

"It's like an adventure every day, even if we never really left the town at first," Luffy added, facing their now captivated audience. "I mean, just the other night, we were sleeping in some rickety old house that leaked all the time, and now here we are on the coolest ship in the world and eating with you people!"

He earned a few chuckles at that, apart from the Outlook's, who observed the brothers with cool masks of indifference (save for Stelly who was pouting acridly, probably because he couldn't get a rise out of them like he'd wanted. _Ass._ )

Luffy continued after swallowing a mouthful of bread. "Y'know, Ace told me something really important when we were little, and I'll never forget it. He said 'we've gotta live our lives without any regrets and be freer than anyone else'. He taught me that life is a gift we can't waste sitting around in one place when we've got the whole world at our feet, waiting for us."

Ace patted Luffy on the shoulder and squeezed, pride and love gleaming like the sun's rays in his eyes. "We decided we were gonna take life as it comes at us, no matter what hand we get dealt. Never regret a thing," he said to the table at large, "to make _each day_ count."

An awed silence followed those bold words, all eyes regarding the boys with a new sense of respect.

Hack stared at them, mouth agape. Koala nodded earnestly, her lips hitched upwards in a smile that spoke a thousand words. "Well said, boys," she said, and Luffy knew she _meant_ it.

"Hear, hear!" said Pell, raising his glass. Chaka was soon to follow.

Sabo, keeping his warm and ridiculously exultant gaze on Ace and Luffy, also raised his glass. "To making it count," he announced.

Ace blinked in surprise for the nth time that night, and Luffy beamed for all he was worth as he lifted his own glass.

 _"_ To making it count!" the other occupants of the table chorused, some of them bearing smiles directed at the brothers (and making Ace's cheeks colour even further). The Outlook's hesitantly raised their drinks too, but they hid scowls behind their rims. Stelly just huffed and pointedly didn't look at anyone.

And it was then as he shared a look with his blushing big brother that Luffy knew they'd won. The hardest battle was over. They were on their way to the _real_ food, and Sabo…

Sabo was having a good time, too. And that was what really mattered.

* * *

"…Ivankov had no idea that I'd hidden the money in the stove!" Koala hooted, beaming, "so, he comes home drunk as a pig, celebrating, and he lights a fire!"

Ace fought a cackle as he popped the last tart into his mouth, the remnants of the delicious (though tiny and not _nearly_ as filling as Sanji's) dessert they'd been served as he and the other dinner guests listened to Koala's hilarious money story, laughing and chuckling respectively.

The whole ordeal had gone smoother than he ever imagined it would. He and Luffy had beaten the Outlook's at their own game and had won the others over within the first few minutes, the food was pretty darn good (again, nowhere near as good as Sanji's though), and through it all, Sabo and Luffy were actually enjoying themselves a little, though the blond was a little more reserved than he would've been had he been in different company.

However, as 'nice' as it had all been, Ace and Luffy could both agree that it was nothing compared to what went on down below every night.

Despite the few laughs here and there, dining with first class was _boring_. And yeah, they were still hungry as hell, and asking for seconds was deemed inappropriate. So they planned to leave as soon as everyone else was finished, or whenever Koala gave them the 'okay'. It was a shame they had to leave Sabo so soon, but they couldn't stay forever. Soon enough they'd be 'escorted' back to the third-class decks, anyways.

Luffy tugged Ace's sleeve, jarring him out of his musings, and he leaned in close. "Hey, Ace," he whispered, "you think we can take Sabo with us when we go back down?"

Ace blinked at him. And blinked again.

Take Sabo with them? But wouldn't that make Outlook suspicious if they just up and left with his eldest son, _especially_ after sort-of-kind-of showing them up at their own dinner party? Sabo was in enough trouble as it was with his parents, and the _last_ thing Ace wanted was to make matters worse for their new friend…but…

He glanced over at Sabo. The blonde's smile had dimmed in the last few minutes, blue eyes staring unfocused at his plate, his mind clearly wandering and no longer following the conversations at all. He looked as bored as Ace and Luffy felt, like he wanted nothing but to get up and escape to anywhere else.

That was more than enough to seal the deal for Ace, and he nodded at Luffy.

"Yeah, let's do it," he whispered back, unable to fight the grin as Luffy's eyes sparkled like a diamond ring. The boy passed him a piece of paper under the table – one Ace was sure Luffy had been doodling on for the last few minutes after he'd badgered Koala for a piece of paper and a pen – and put a finger to his lips. Ace winked back, just as the waiter arrived with cigars in a humidor on a wheeled cart.

Sabo's eyes caught the movement of the cart from the corner of his eye, and he smirked humorlessly before leaning in as close as he dared to Ace. "Next it'll be brandies in the Smoking Room," he whispered.

As if on cue, all the men sans Sabo, Ace and Luffy rose from their seats. "Well, join me for a brandy, gentlemen?" offered one of them, to which the others readily agreed to.

Sabo rolled his eyes discreetly as if to say 'what a surprise', and Ace mentally congratulated him for his brilliant use of telepathic powers as he leaned in again. "Now they'll retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe," he said, and smiled for real when he heard Luffy snigger.

Somehow, the sound of Luffy's laughter _always_ put a smile on his face, like he couldn't _help_ it. Ace could relate. It was the greatest sound in the world, and Ace was blessed to hear it every day.

He turned to tap Koala on the shoulder. "Thank you so much for this," he said when she turned to grace him with a smile, and he handed over the pen Luffy had borrowed from her. "I don't know how the hell we could've pulled this off without you."

"Don't worry about it," she said, patting him on the back after tucking pen back into…wherever she'd had it stashed in the first place. Considering dresses had no pockets, Ace wasn't sure he wanted to know where. "You guys barely needed my help anyways. You stole the whole show all on your own."

Steadily rising from his chair and motioning for Luffy to do the same, Ace bowed to her with a charming smile fit for a prince. "We aim to please, my lady," he jested, earning a snicker from Koala as she shook her head and rolled her eyes, muttering 'dumb men' under her breath. Ace's grin doubled in size as he stepped away from the table, intending to grab Luffy and say bye to Sabo (but not really) and then head out.

"Are you and your brother joining us, Portgas?" asked Ismay. "You don't want to stay out here with the women, do you?"

 _And what's so bad about with staying with the women?_ Ace wanted to ask, honestly not seeing anything wrong with the idea, but he held his tongue and politely shook his head. "No, I'm afraid my little brother and I should be heading back now. Thank you for the offer, though, very kind of you," he said. Ismay nodded, smiling, before following the men out.

"That's probably for the best," said Outlook, plucking his hat from the table and tucking it under his arm. "It'll be all business and politics, wouldn't interest either of you." The smile he sent them was not one of kindness or courtesy, but it was tight and forced and hid something foul. "But it was good of you to come regardless. We all certainly enjoyed your company."

 _Oh I'm sure you did,_ Ace secretly chuckled, but he wisely held it back as Stelly and Outlook walked past them along with the other gents. Stelly glared vehemently at them over his shoulder, and Luffy, being the little turd that he was, pulled his lower eyelid down and waggled his tongue at the young noble while no one else was looking. Ace bopped him on the head but grinned all the same at the sheer outrage displayed on the kid's face.

"Sabo, will you be joining them?" Hack asked the young blond, to which the man in question courteously declined, saying that he'd retire for the evening instead. Hack chuckled with an understanding nod and a pat on the Sabo's shoulder before departing. Offering the man their own passing farewell, Ace and Luffy finally saw their chance to approach Sabo once all the men were gone and the women were again preoccupied with chatter.

Sabo smiled at them ruefully as he put on his hat. "Do you have to go?" he asked.

"Sorry, bud. Time for us to go row with the other slaves," Ace said with a similar smile. At his side, Luffy looked just as reluctant to leave Sabo, like he wanted to reach out and tug the noble into a hug and never let go.

Extending his hand, the note tucked between his fingers, Ace shook Sabo's hand. "It's been real, Sab," he said in a playfully uncouth manner, making Sabo smirk. "See you later."

"Bye, Sabo," Luffy waved over his shoulder as he and Ace – making sure a suddenly suspicious Sabo kept the note folded in his palm – walked away, barely remembering the rather confusing route they'd taken to get back to the grand staircase.

As they left the reception, Luffy latched onto Ace's left arm like the clingy octopus he was, deeming himself free of social decorum.

"You think he'll show up?" he asked, hope sparkling in his eyes.

In all honesty, Ace didn't really know.

Sabo's soul ached for freedom, that much was obvious. He wanted it more than anything, _craved_ it. But with all the strings his family pulled, the chains of his heritage and his bloodline holding him down, and the memories of his previous attempts to rebel as a child still fresh in his mind like a burning wound, Ace wouldn't be surprised if he didn't throw the note away.

Then again, watching the way Sabo had behaved earlier that day, laughing and messing around with him and Luffy freely, forgetting about the looming presence of his father if only for a moment, happier than he'd probably been in years…

The freckled man had a feeling not even Outlook himself could stop him from following them up on their offer this time. He'd had a taste of what it was like to be free again.

And with a proposal to have _more_ literally in the palm of his hand…

Ace grinned down at his little brother. "Y'know what? I think he will."

* * *

 **A/N~ PHEW! Finally, that's out of the way! I enjoyed writing from Luffy's POV, and their speech at the dining table - GAH I loved that part in the movie, I couldn't not include it in some way :) Next up, the _real_ party starts!  
**

 **Reviews are writer chow :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N~ Two chapters in a day because I love you guys and I just REALLY wanted to get this one out because I LOVE this part of the movie. It's like, the happy fun time before the complete cluster-cuss of everything else.  
**

 **I wanted to make it longer, but I wasn't sure what else I could add to it, I'm afraid DX I hope you enjoy it regardless!**

 **I OWN NOTHING. NOT THE SONGS, NOT ONE PIECE OR TITANIC.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: An Irish Party in Third Class**

Sabo had known something was amiss the moment Ace had slipped his hand from his, leaving behind the small note without even a twitch of his brow or a quirk of his lips as he and Luffy departed.

Watching them go, he'd quickly made sure no one was looking – Belinda was too busy chatting with the other women and Outlook and Stelly had since retreated to the smoking room with the other gents, but there was no shame in being cautious – and opened the note.

Minutes later, he was standing at the foot of the Grand Staircase at the appointed hour, his gut churning nervously despite knowing he had no real reason to be nervous. Perhaps it was due to the fact he was sort of going behind his parents back – then again, what else was new? – or it was because he'd tried and failed to decipher the true meaning behind the words scrawled on the note burning a hole into his palm.

 _'Make it count. Meet us at the clock._

 _You won't regret it.'_

(Luffy's handwriting and spelling was atrocious, but readable.)

It sounded simple enough, but he wondered what their plan was. What did they want Sabo to do? Would he regret _that_ if he followed through rather than regret _not_ going at all?

He was driving himself up the wall. He _really_ had to stop overthinking stuff, seriously, it wasn't healthy. Sabo shook his head, casting the doubts and worries away.

 _This is Ace and Luffy,_ he reminded himself with a firm mental slap on the cheek that almost became physical when it didn't work the first time. _They wouldn't make me do anything I wouldn't want to do, or anything that could get me into serious trouble._

He knew that for a fact, after barely two days of knowing them. And yet that didn't surprise him in the slightest. He smiled to himself.

 _Spend a full day with someone and suddenly it's like you've known them all your life._

He took a steadying breath as he looked up, instantly spotting Ace and Luffy standing at the top of the stairs with their backs to him, studying the ornate clock with its carved figures of honor and glory. They both had their favored hats back, though they'd yet to put them on. Luffy was twitching where he stood on Ace's left, obviously hating that he had to sit still for any length of time, whilst Ace was like a statue…apart from his tapping foot.

Smiling and shaking his head at their apparent inability to be patient, Sabo climbed up the sweeping staircase.

His footsteps must have alerted Luffy, for he was the first to turn around and spot him. The moment he did, his whole face lit up like the sun and he quickly nudged Ace with his elbow. Ace turned, blinked, gaped a little, and then he was smiling too.

 _I wonder if they even expected me to show up._

"I _knew_ you'd show up!" Luffy chimed, disregarding social protocol again as he leapt at Sabo, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist in a crushing hug that made Sabo wheeze.

 _Well that answers that question,_ Sabo mused as he gingerly returned Luffy's embrace with a friendly pat on the back, holding himself back from ruffling his hair just in case. With the beaming bundle of joy still in his arms, face buried into his shirt, he looked up at Ace who, in turn, smiled fondly at the scene before him like the big brother he was, watching his two little brothers –

Sabo flinched, paling.

 _Two?_

Since when had he started thinking of Ace and Luffy as _his_ brothers? Since when had he included himself as one of _theirs_ – and that he was younger than Ace, which in reality he _was_ and that _sucked –_ without their permission? No, no no no, Sabo was just a friend of theirs, a _good_ friend. He couldn't ask for any more than that, not after they'd already given him so much. Besides, it was downright weird on top of being selfish to think such a thing in the first place.

 _I'm just a friend. Nothing more._

"You okay, 'Bo?"

Luffy's voice drew Sabo from his thoughts – he had a knack for that, it seemed – and he looked down at the big brown eyes staring up at him in concern. "You kinda spaced out for a sec," Luffy said, tilting his head the same way a puppy would, and the result was unfairly adorable.

Despite his dampening thoughts, Sabo managed a smile. "Yeah, I'm alright, Lu," he replied, his smile growing when Luffy emitted a squeak of joy at the nickname – it rolled off Sabo's tongue so easily, and Sabo wondered why, but he wasn't opposed to it. He turned to Ace, his new smile a sly and playful thing. "I'm curious, though, as to why you thought it was necessary to pass me a secret message? Are you spies on a secret mission or something and you want me to join you, is that it? I honestly wouldn't be surprised at this rate."

Ace chuckled, knocking Sabo's hat back a touch to ruffle his blond head roughly like it was second nature, and Sabo, if it were even possible, grinned harder at the gesture. "Something like that I suppose," he said.

And then Ace's smile was like that of a cat with its favorite toy, a gleam in his silver eyes to match.

Sabo was suddenly _very_ afraid, for it was the same smile he'd adorned when he'd told Sabo to spit over the rails, and he swore to _God_ if he had to spit _here –_

"You wanna go to a _real_ party?" Ace asked. Luffy lifted his head from Sabo's shirt and snickered.

Sabo blinked.

"…bugh?"

* * *

One minute, Sabo was surrounded by splendor and perceived perfection, luxurious gowns and caviar and tedious conversations that even his starving mind chose to discard.

The next, he was surrounded by lively music, drums and fiddles, accordions and tambourines and uilleann pipes blaring loud and proud without restraint. There were cheers and shouts and 'yips' of joy and laughter, stomping and hopping and drinking and _brawling_ all around in the third-class general room.

A man with an outlandish frizz of hair was laughing at the top of his lungs, a strange _'yohohoho!'_ sound that was more fitting for a pirate than a musician, and he was absolutely _shredding_ the violin with joy as he and his band-mates played an old Irish tune with reckless abandon, stomping their feet and prancing about on what Sabo could only assume was their 'stage'.

A kid with a long nose was dancing with a blond young man with a strange eyebrow and a young lady with vibrant orange hair – Usopp, Sanji and Nami if he recalled correctly, he remembered meeting them earlier that same day – all three of them laughing fit to burst. Their hands were joined as they circled a younger boy wearing a vibrant pink hat – Chopper, or something equally cute – who jumped up and down in place with a childish giggle.

On the other side of the wide room, a woman and a very big man with oddly colored hair – and…no trousers, was Franky really _Robin's husband_? – were spinning across the dance floor arm in arm, the big man throwing his head back with wild laughter whilst Robin giggled merrily, her blue eyes bright and alive with mirth, fond exasperation and love for the man that spun her around and dipped her in their wild dance.

A young man with vibrant green hair – it was _impossible_ to forget Zoro, whom he still owed _big time_ for getting him lost on the deck – was in the middle of a drinking game with two other men on the table next to Sabo's. He was clearly winning if the crap eating grin on his face was anything to go by.

Ace and Luffy were in the center of the dance floor in the middle of some sort of incredibly complicated jig – and damn they were _good_ – their once pristine clothes disheveled, their hair wild and free from ponytails and gel respectively, their shirts untucked and sleeves rolled up to their elbows, and only heaven knew what they'd done to their tailcoats. They were beaming like there was no tomorrow, linking their arms together and spinning around, their laughter like wind chimes, like the warmth of sunshine after a dreary storm, and it carried even over the music. Several heads turned at the sound, and all of them bore smiling faces.

And sitting at a table made for two, squashed between three other men, a drink in his hand and his cravat loosened around his neck, his sleeves rolled up, stomping his foot to the beat of the cheery Irish melody, Sabo was _happy_.

Scratch that, he was _euphoric_ , laughing loudly with his head thrown back, clapping and stomping along to the beat, not a care in the world.

 _Ace and Luffy were right._ _ **This**_ _is a real party._

"So, you're the Sabo kid we've heard so much about, yoi?" asked the guy on Sabo's immediate left. He was strange looking fellow with a head of blond hair cut in a manner that reminded Sabo more of a fruit's leaves than actual hair, and half-lidded eyes that were a far contrast to the wide smile he wore across his narrow face. He certainly seemed nice enough, if not the slightest bit intimidating even with that odd verbal tick, but he was a friend of Ace's. That was good enough for him.

"Yes, that'd be me," Sabo almost yelled over the music and dancing still going strong. "I take it you've heard quite a bit about me, then?"

"Indeed we have, yoi. They're really fond of you."

"No kidding!" The guy on Sabo's other side, a tall man with hair that seemed to defy gravity and a slight blush coating his cheeks that suggested intoxication, scooted closer as he chugged down his drink. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you guys were childhood friends or long-lost brothers or whatever! I'm Thatch, by the way!" He extended his hand for Sabo to shake, and _boy_ did the guy have a firm grip. "Pineapple over there is my brother Marco –"

"Oi."

"And this pretty little thing over here is Izo, also my brother!"

"I'll happily shoot that pompadour right off that block head of yours if you carry on, Thatch," said Izo, and then he smiled over at Sabo like he hadn't just threatened to shoot somebody in the face. "What they say is true, though. I heard they saved your life last night, and the three of you spent nearly the entire day together."

Smiling back, Sabo nodded and stared down into his glass, the alcoholic liquid swishing within. "Yeah, that's right. I owe them a lot, just for that," he said softly.

There was a loud crash from the table behind them. Startled, Sabo whirled around in his seat.

Zoro and Sanji had gotten into a fight, yelling ridiculous insults at each other – moss-head and dart brows? Not bad, but Sabo could've easily come up with better – and with a _vicious_ kick, the blond cook had split the table in two, the green-haired boy barely dodging. The two were literally butting heads, glaring and snarling like rabid dogs when a man with a large hat and a braided mustache stomped over, his peg-leg clopping against the floorboards loudly. With a solid kick to both their heads with his flesh foot, the boys were down for the count, faces smashed pitifully against the ground with their butts in the air, lumps growing to comical proportions on their heads. The man – Zeff, right? – yelled at them to knock it off as a chorus of laughter erupted from the spectators, drowning out Sanji's heated rebuttal of defiance. Sabo was quick to follow suit.

 _How long has it been since I've seen a brawl like that? Since I've heard such loud and cheerful music? How long since I've been able to let go?_

Back when he'd first escaped his parents, Sabo used to hang around the alleys and trenches were the homeless banded together, circling campfires and telling stories, dancing and singing. Barely six years old, Sabo had been enthralled by their way of living, how they seemed happy despite being penniless, dancing and prancing and singing without a care because they were free to do so. Sure they were eventually shooed away by authorities, but it was _fun_. Whenever there was a party going on, Sabo had readily joined in, and they had gladly accepted him despite being confused as to why a boy would seek the company of 'ruffians' in the street.

To be 'back' again, in a sense, delighted Sabo beyond belief. It was like coming come after so long and being welcomed with open arms.

Nobody cared that he was a noble. Nobody cared about wealth or power beyond what was reasonable, nobody expected anything from him. All that mattered was that they were free, to dance, to sing, to have a good time and not answer to anyone. And the people liked him because of who he was, not _what_ , and not because of what he may or may not have had in his pockets.

Contrary to popular belief, Sabo was very broke.

"Have they asked you to go with them yet?"

Sabo blinked, realizing that Izo had addressed him. "P-pardon?"

Izo chuckled at the stutter. "I said, have they asked you to go with them once the ship docks? They really do like you, you know. We've barely known them ourselves for a few days and we can tell right off the bat."

"You're something special to them, kid," said Thatch, throwing an arm around Sabo's shoulders with a soft, knowing smile. "Even if they haven't asked you, you should really think it over. And if not them – which, really, would be dumb-ass of you – you're more than free to come along with _us_! Ever heard of the Whitebeards?"

Sabo nearly choked on his drink, and he spluttered as Marco unhelpfully thumped him on the back. "T-The, the Whitebeards?!" he croaked once he caught his breath. "I've come across a few of your guys back in Southampton. You're one of the largest gangs with members spanning most of the _world_!"

The three men grinned brightly. "Ah, so you _have_ heard of us! Good to know!" Thatch squeezed Sabo's shoulder once more before letting him go. "We offered Ace and Luffy to join, too. Luffy seemed okay with the idea if only to make some new friends, but Ace hasn't decided yet. We hope he does. He's a good kid. Hell, _all_ of you are."

"We don't mean to pressure you into making any decisions, yoi," Marco appeased just as Sabo was ready to keel over with the number of offers being thrown out in the open (or maybe he was starting to get tipsy). "You do whatever the hell you wanna do, kid. We just hope that whatever you decide to do in the end that you'll be happy and live without any regrets."

 _There it is again, living without regrets. Is this sort of thing passed around a lot or…?_

Still, Sabo offered the men a smile. "Thank you. I'll think it over. Not entirely sure a big family such as yours is what I'm after, though – ah, no offense!"

Izo chuckled, Thatch laughed, and Marco smiled and shook his head. "None taken, kid, don't you worry about it," he said, waving his hand dismissively. "Not everyone wants to be a Whitebeard and that's fine, yoi. But just out of curiosity, what _is_ it that you really want to do? After talking to Ace and Luffy, I kinda figured 'freedom' was obvious, but…is there anything else you're after? Something beyond that?"

Sabo mulled the question over and over in his head, absently swirling his drink in his glass. He looked over at the dance floor, where Ace and Luffy had finished their jig and were bowing to their audience, drenched in sweat and grinning wider than _Titanic_ herself. He looked around at the other clapping and cheering people, all happy and lively…

And then he remembered what it was like above deck with the nobles, sipping their expensive drinks from their immaculate glasses, flaunting their wealth and status.

The people down below were happy, but it didn't change the fact that they had nothing while the nobles had _everything_. It didn't change the fact these people were oppressed day by day simply because they were born in lesser classes, working tirelessly just for a place to rest their heads at the end of the day, whereas nobles had everything handed to them on a platter, never lifting a finger.

The world was beautiful, and it held wonders beyond even Sabo's wildest dreams, wonders he yearned to see for himself. But it was also corrupt, cruel and ugly, and held secrets that many fought to cover up to better their image.

Perhaps seeking freedom didn't just mean escaping the clutches of his parents and gallivanting into the sunset. Perhaps he could use his freedom to help _others_ achieve it, too. He could expose those who stepped on others for their own personal gain, do some _good_ , and shove his own heritage where it belonged.

 _That would work. That would be_ my _freedom._

Sabo smiled. "I may have some ideas," he replied, but said nothing more as he took another sip of his drink. Thatch whined about 'kids keepin' secrets, that's no fun!' whilst Izo and Marco exchanged their own secretive smiles. Maybe they had an inkling of what the blond was thinking.

"Hey, Sabo!"

Looking up, Sabo smiled wider when Luffy and Ace sauntered over, still beaming like idiots as they briefly greeted Marco, Thatch and Izo. Sabo stood from his chair, grabbing his hat from the table and plopping it back onto his head before folding his arms and smirking.

"I didn't know you guys could dance at all, let alone like _that,"_ he said. The brothers only laughed.

"Yeah, we may have a few hidden talents up our sleeves," said Ace, and then without warning he reached out to grab Sabo's arm. "Now, enough talk! Come dance with us!"

Sabo's smirk promptly fell faster than an anchor in the ocean, eyes popping wide.

"Wait, w-what?" he stuttered as Ace and Luffy – who'd already seized his other arm lest he tried to get away – started dragging him onto the dance floor with everyone else as a new song started up. Instead of helping him, Marco only smiled and waved him farewell whilst Thatch and Izo laughed at his misfortune. Sabo whined. Traitorous bastards.

"No, wait, guys stop," he said, trying to tug away one more time and failing, "no, _nononono_ I can't –"

Ignoring his protests, Ace looped an arm around Sabo's shoulder on his left, and on his right, Luffy wound his arm Sabo's waist, and then they did the same to each other. "Shut up and get with it, Sab!" Ace laughed. "This is a party, am I right? What's the point if you're not gonna get up and dance?!"

"Yeah, dance with us, 'Bo!" Luffy cheered, squeezing Sabo's waist a little more.

Sabo gulped. "But – but I don't know the steps!"

"Neither do we, just go with it!" Ace grinned. "Don't think about it, just move!"

And Sabo, after rolling his eyes with a tolerant sigh, he conceded, wrapping an arm around Luffy's shoulders and the other around Ace's waist. It was an odd arrangement for dancing, even for them, and yet it _worked_ like fitting the pieces of a puzzle, the gears in a clock. It felt _right._

And then they started moving.

 _"EEP!"_ Sabo squeaked as the three of them spun and bounced around the dance floor, only just managing to avoid others dancing around them as they skipped and hopped to the beat of the blaring, lively music.

They were awkward at first, tripping over their own feet constantly, but they all soon got the hang of it, finding their own rhythm, and delighted laughter bubbled out of them moments later. The steps were fast, complicated, and they were shining with sweat, but not one of them cared. They were having far too much fun to worry about the state of their dress.

A space opened around them and people watched them go, clapping as the band played faster and faster.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Sabo cried.

"Me, too! Sanji fed us lots and lots when we came down!" Luffy said with a laugh as they spun faster.

"My _God,_ that was some of the best food I've ever had, I can't throw it up _now_! That guy is seriously the best cook in the world!"

"I know, right?! I'm gonna have him on my crew as my cook when I become a pirate!"

"You're _not_ gonna be a pirate, Luffy!"

"Hey, let's get up on the platform!" Ace called, pulling the younger two with him to where Usopp and Sanji were currently dancing with impressive skill and synchronization.

The trio hopped onto the platform, the other boys moving to the side to give them space, and after shaking his already messy hair from his face Ace tapped his feet and twirled deftly in another jig, grinning over at Sabo and Luffy smugly as they watched, agog. When he finished, Luffy puffed his chest out with a stubborn pout, not about to be shown up by his big brother, and he stuffed his hands in his pockets and attempted to outdo Ace with his own lively jig, sticking his tongue out at the freckled man as he did so.

Cheers and laughter erupted around them.

"You try, Sabo!" Luffy said through heaving pants for breath once he was done. Everyone turned to Sabo expectantly.

Shrugging, Sabo decided he couldn't keep his public waiting any longer and tossed his hat over to Usopp, who caught it with a bit of fumbling. Flicking his head back to rid a stubborn curl from his face, Sabo planted his hands on his hips, and then he was off.

He'd learned how to dance during his third year on the streets after watching a group of traveling performers all the way from Ireland. Their movements were incredible, beautifully synchronized, and unable to help himself he'd approached them after the show and asked if they would teach him a few moves before they left for the next town. They'd been more than happy to, and he was _so_ glad they had, for now he got to watch as Ace and Luffy's jaws fell to the ground at his dexterous footwork, shoes thumping against the floorboards and kicking high as he jumped and tapped and twirled, and then he bowed with a flourish, complete with a flick of a glove-less wrist.

The crowd went _wild_.

"Son of a _bitch!"_ Ace cried with a breathless laugh, raking a hand through his hair in disbelief. Sanji and Luffy were cackling, practically leaning on each other whilst Usopp had yet to pick his own jaw up from off the floor. "You never told us you could do that!"

Straightening from his bow and panting, sweat trickling down his brow, Sabo grinned toothily. "Neither did you!" he teased back. "To be honest, though… I think the fact that I might be a _liiiiiittle_ drunk sort of plays a factor in that," he added, pinching his thumb and forefinger together.

Ace threw his head back and laughed again. Luffy wasn't far behind.

As the band began a new song, faster and just as buoyant as the last, Ace reached out and took Sabo's hand, then he grabbed Luffy's and pulled them over. Once Sabo and Luffy joined their hands they began to spin in a circle like a merry-go-round, going faster and faster. The rest of the world was but a blur, and considering the amount of alcohol he'd just consumed, it didn't bode well for Sabo's stomach.

"Ace–Ace, _no!"_ he cried as they picked up speed, but he was grinning wide and laughing, giddy like a child half his age. "Stop, wait, no seriously stop it's too fast – _kyaa!"_

 _"'Kyaa'?!_ What are you, a girl?!" Ace crowed.

" _WhoooaaaaAAAAH I'M GETTING SO DIZZYYYYYYYYYYY!"_ Luffy hollered, laughing for all he was worth before they finally slipped on the polished wooden floorboards, tripping over their own feet and tumbling off the platform in a pile of tangled of limbs and untameable giggles.

Laying there on the floor, squashed underneath Ace and Luffy, Sabo felt tears sting his eyes even as irrepressible glee shook his frame.

* * *

Back above decks in the smoking room, the atmosphere was quiet and tame, smoke from cigars and meager chatter of politics and other such tiresome things filling the air as the noblemen sat and gathered around various tables.

Outlook and Stelly were two of the few, the older man chatting to Pell and Chaka over further arrangements for Sabo's oncoming wedding ceremony. Stelly quietly puffed away at his own cigar, not paying attention to the conversation when it had nothing to do with him.

Said conversation was brought to a halt when Bluejam arrived, tapping Outlook on the shoulder to gain his attention. The noble politely excused himself from Pell and Chaka before turning to his bodyguard. "What is it? You're disrupting an important meeting," he snapped.

Bluejam bowed his head. "My apologies, sir," he said, "but I went to your rooms to make sure Sabo was there, as you asked. The rooms were empty."

Outlook blinked. "What? What do you mean they were empty? He's not there?" he hissed. Bluejam shook his head. Outlook seethed.

Damn that boy, always causing trouble and making his life that much harder than it needed to be. He'd thought bringing him aboard a ship where he _couldn't_ run off, where he would be able to keep a much closer eye on him and everything he did, would ensure the brat was on his best behavior until the moment they stepped back onto American soil.

Evidently, that was not the case. Instead, he only managed to get into _more_ trouble than ever before, on a bloody _ship!_

Despite all that, however, luck was still on Outlook's side. He had a good idea of where his wayward protégé had disappeared to this time.

Pursing his lips into a frown, Outlook turned to Bluejam. "Go to the third-class decks. He's bound to be down there. _"_

 _With_ **_them_** _._

* * *

By the time the next song started playing, the violinist – Brook, Luffy had supplied – and his band eagerly taking whatever requests were shouted out from the crowds, Sabo was certain he was a) a little bit drunk or b) merely intoxicated due to the euphoric sensation of having the absolute time of his life.

He hadn't had this much fun since he was ten years old, wandering the streets during the festive season and admiring the beautiful lights and indulging (stealing) some of the best food he'd ever tasted.

This party was just like all of those, only _much_ better _,_ much _louder_ and the food and drinks were _actually_ free. And this time, he was with good company.

The party was still going strong even hours into the night, and there was some sort of arm wrestling competition on the table nearest to the center of the general room. Zoro, the 'undefeated champion' was up against Franky, two men struggling to overpower one another with grinding teeth and sweaty brows, the onlookers cheering them on. Robin was the appointed judge so to speak, watching each match with a focused yet highly amused gaze.

"S'cuse me!" Luffy squeezed through the observers and pinched two of their many ( _many)_ beers from the table. "Gonna grab these for Ace and Sabo. Hope you don't mind, Zoro!"

"Yeah, no problem, whatever," Zoro grunted through his teeth, not taking his eyes off Franky for a second.

Bouncing back, Luffy handed the beers to Ace and Sabo – he didn't like the taste of alcohol, and he was still too young to drink in the first place. "Bottoms up!" he crowed.

"Cheers!" Sabo quipped, and the two young men tipped their heads back and drank. Sabo was _parched_ , all the dancing and laughing and falling on his ass draining him dry. He knew beer wasn't really the _best_ solution to dehydration, but right now it was the _only_ one. Besides, the beer was really good.

When he'd had his fill, he lowered his glass, about a quarter of liquid left in it. He let out a long, utterly satisfied sigh. "Damn, that hits the spot." He then looked over at Ace and Luffy, who were watching him with rounded eyes. "What?"

Ace blinked, eyes darting between his own half empty glass and Sabo's. "That…that's not water, y'know."

Sabo grinned, a sharp, sly thing. "You think a first-class guy can't drink?" he probed. He was rewarded by a shaky yet impressed grin from the older man whilst Luffy stared at him in apparent awe, eyes sparkling with admiration.

The moment was sort of ruined when some drunken guy stumbled into them, barging into Ace's back and spilling both their beers all over him and Sabo. He didn't care much – it wasn't the first time he'd been sprinkled with beer and it wouldn't be the last, plus he'd always hated his suits.

But Luffy had caught the brunt of it. And when Luffy cried out, doused in alcohol with some of the burning liquid getting into his eyes, something dangerous stirred within the pit of Sabo's chest and flashed like lightning in his eyes.

 _Son of a –_

 _"Hey, get outta here!"_ he snarled the same time Ace did, and they shoved the stumbling drunkard away. As one, they turned to a soaking, spluttering Luffy. "You alright, Lu?" they asked, both laying a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. Luffy nodded and scrubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.

Then the older pair looked up at each other in surprise and blinked.

"Hey, stop copying me!" they shouted, again, in unison. "What did I just say?! _I said stoppit you bastard! WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' A BASTARD?! YOU WANNA FIGHT ABOUT IT?!"_

Stuck in between them, Luffy threw his head back and laughed, clutching his sides. "Y-you, you guys are hilarious! You – you should see your faces!" he said between gasps of mirth.

Sabo and Ace, who were inches apart and formerly snarling at each other in anger but not really, looked down at the laughing teenager and couldn't fight the urge to grin back. Well, at least he was alright.

Sabo briefly wondered as he swept a strand of damp hair out of Luffy's eyes with a soft brush of his finger as the boy beamed up at him, if he'd ever cared about anyone enough to get angry over spilled beer.

A loud thump followed by smashing glasses and a resounding cheer marked the end of the arm wrestling match, and Robin declared Zoro, once again, the winner. Franky wasn't a sore loser though, and he congratulated Zoro on a _SUPER_ job well done with a hearty laugh and a good old slap on the back. Among the spectators were Usopp, his older sister Nami, Sanji and Chopper, and the red-haired girl grinned wide and smug as she held out her hands expectantly, humming in gleeful content as the three boys reluctantly fished through their pockets and handed her what Sabo could only assume were her winnings. They all must have bet on who they'd thought was going to win.

Maybe it was the alcohol getting to his brain, or maybe it was the idea of a welcome challenge presenting him. Either way, Sabo rolled up his sleeves again and tipped the brim of his hat down a touch, the resulting shadows it cast over his eyes giving him a sinister form, complimented by a wolfish grin.

"Your strength is impressive, Mr. Roronoa," he announced as he approached the table, and all eyes fell on him. He smiled a little bit wider. "How's about you try your hand against mine?"

Ace and Luffy gaped at him, and jaws comically dropped all around. _"HAH?!"_ they barked.

Usopp, Chopper and Sanji were right behind them, as well as several other spectators. Nami and Franky looked at each other and then at Sabo, surprised. Robin looked pleasantly amused, as always, and Zoro…

Well, Zoro must've seen something in Sabo's smile or the way he held himself so, for the green-haired lad looked him up and down with a thoughtful gleam in his eye before grinning right back, and he beckoned him to the table with an upward tilt of his chin. "Why the hell not?" he said. "Let's see what you've got."

Sabo chuckled and took a seat opposite Zoro, not bothering to remove his hat. He had a thing going on here, like Jack the Ripper or something, and he wanted to keep it up for as long as he could. He remembered how he'd done something similar back on the streets to intimidate the living crap out of whichever poor bugger he'd chosen to mug. It was just as fun against Zoro as it had been back then against lesser men.

"I'll have to warn you, though," he said with a casual air, resting his elbow on the table ready to clasp hands with his opponent, "I have incredibly strong hands. Snapped a man's wrist with one finger when I was ten."

(And that was absolutely true. Apparently, gripping pipes and climbing walls and stuff for five years did _wonders_ to the bones in ones' hands and left Sabo with incredibly, almost _unnaturally_ , strong fingers. He never questioned it. It made shaking noblemen's hands _so_ much more entertaining.)

A chorus of _'ooooh's_ and collective shivers floated around the group gathered around the table, as well as some eager snickers. Zoro only smirked, not as intimidated by Sabo's little threat as the rest of them, or even believing it. "Hands don't matter if your arm's weak," he said. "It's called an _arm wrestle_ for a reason – _grk!"_

He grunted when Sabo's hand nearly _crushed_ the knuckles of his own, and the match hadn't even started yet.

He looked at Sabo, aghast, obviously not expecting a noble to have such a solid grip, and the noble in question grinned like the devil. "Warned ya."

"Mother of God and her wacky nephews," whispered a man standing behind Sabo – it sounded like Thatch, actually. Perhaps he and his brothers had decided to get in on the action. Sabo wondered who they'd bet on, if at all.

Zoro blinked, stunned. And then he grinned again, almost manically, a new and penetrating glint in his eye that matched Sabo's. "Alrighty then, Sabo. Challenge accepted."

His blood was on fire, his heart was thumping, people were betting for and against him, Ace and Luffy were watching and grinning with anticipation somewhere on his left, and though it was just a dumb arm wrestle of all things, Sabo was buzzing with excitement _._

Robin raised her hand in the air, smiling down at the two challengers. "Alright, I assume you both know the rules by now, so we'll get started," she announced. The combatants nodded with affirmative grunts.

"Ready…set…"

She threw her arm down.

 _"Go!"_

The battle was intense.

What Sabo lacked in upper arm muscle, he _more_ than made up for with the outstanding and apparently painful grip he had on Zoro's hand as the two battled for dominance, fighting to pin the other to the table, never averting their eyes for an instant.

Cheers sounded all around, avid Zoro supporters shouting loud and proud and others rooting for the 'new kid'. Over all of them, however, Ace and Luffy's were by far the loudest in Sabo's ears.

"You can do it Sab, kick Zoro's ass!"

"Come on, 'Bo! You got this! _Sabo!"_

It was with their screaming motivation that Sabo grit his teeth, squeezed Zoro's hand harder _,_ and with all his might he pushed his opponents hand to the table with a loud and rattling _THUMP!_

"Match over! Sabo wins!"

A moment of silence followed Robin's declaration, the wrestlers staring at each other in shock and disbelief. And then shouts and cheers burst forth from the crowds. Again, Nami collected her winnings (as did Sanji, surprisingly). Once again, Ace and Luffy's crowing voices trounced the others.

Sabo and Zoro sat back in their chairs at the same time and let out heaving breaths of exhaustion. Their hands ached something _awful_ – though Zoro was the only one nursing his whilst Sabo just shook his out – and they shared matching grins.

"Damn," Zoro chuckled and stood up, hand braced against his chest. He was probably going to have to get that looked at. Good thing Chopper was on standby. "You're pretty good."

"And you are a worthy adversary, good sir," Sabo replied, dropping the early act with a short, bantering curtsy, but his words were sincere. They would have high-fived, but their hands stung like an absolute _bitch_ and neither of them were willing to fracture any more bones than they might've already.

Ace and Luffy pushed through to grab Sabo by the shoulders and shake him in their excitement, the youngest raven doing an impressive imitation of a hyperactive bunny rabbit. "Sabo that was _awesome!_ Your hands must be real strong to do that to _Zoro_!" he cried.

"You're just full of weird surprises, ain't ya?" Ace crowed, throwing an arm around Sabo's shoulders and squeezing him in a side-hug.

Sabo could only laugh. "To tell you the truth, I haven't done that in ages," he admitted.

Above the cheers and clapping, Brook's jolly and infectious laugh rang aloud in the air, all eyes and beaming faces turning to him at the peculiar sound. _"Yohohoho!_ I hope everybody's having a good time tonight!" he called.

Yips and shouts and cries of agreement filled the room in reply, Sabo's own voice joining the uproar. Combined with the alcohol and Ace and Luffy shouting and laughing by his sides, he couldn't help it.

If it were even possible Brook grinned went wide and wider still, his violin tucked under his chin and his bow raised like a conductor's baton. "I'll take that as a yes!" he laughed as the shouting died down a little. "Alright, I understand that we have a new friend joining us here tonight from above decks, so to thank him for gracing us with his bright smile and visiting our humble abode –"

"Ain't nothin' humble about this abode and you know it, Brook!" shouted a guy Sabo only somewhat remembered meeting before the dancing had started – Jonny, right? Or was it Yosaku? Ah whatever – and his claim was met with more laughter and an accepting shrug from the tall man on the stage.

"Ah well, I suppose that's very true, _yohoho!"_ he laughed. "Anyways, I think it's about time that we played him our favourite song to commend this wonderful occasion! What say you, Yorki?!"

Brook turned to a younger blonde man with an odd mark under his eye. He grinned wide under the brim of his ugly green cowboy hat and faced the expectant crowd. "Who here wants to sing along to another round of _Bink's_ _Brew_?!" he hollered.

Excited cheers filled the room in reply, Luffy jumping up and down whilst still having a death grip on Sabo's left arm, and Ace punched the air with delight. Sabo was grinning, thoroughly confused but grinning and just as enthusiastic all the same. Hell, he was surprised his face hadn't grown numb from how much he'd been smiling, like he hadn't done so in years.

A piano played about five notes before a quartet of violins, including Brook's, followed by the light beating of a drum – drum, empty crate of beer, whatever – filled the room with delightful music once more. The tune was slower than the previous fast-paced jigs they'd been playing since Sabo's arrival, but it was soothing, a welcome change of pace.

The song had only just begun and already Sabo was lost in the melody, swaying from side to side with Ace and Luffy's arms around his waist, his draped around their shoulders.

Then the singing started, loud and joyful as ever.

 _Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho~!_ _Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho~!_

 _Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho~! Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho~!_

 _Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Bink's Brew,_

 _Sea wind blows, to where who knows? The waves will be our guide!_

 _O'er across the ocean's tide, rays of sunshine far and wide,_

 _Birds they sing of cheerful things in circles passing by!_

 _Bid farewell to weaver's town, say so long to port renowned!_

 _Sing a song, it won't be long before we're casting off!_

 _Cross the gold and silver seas, the salty spray puts us at ease!_

 _Day and night, to our delight, the voyage never ends!_

Sabo had never heard the song before. He didn't know where it originated, didn't know the meaning, didn't know why everyone was so excited to hear it, and yet warmth filled his heart like no song ever had. Every note seemed to seep and resonate deep in his very bones, and with Ace and Luffy by his side, he couldn't help but dance and try to sing along.

In the corner of his eye, he could see Robin and Franky dancing along, pressed together, hand in hand and smiling fit to burst, more so when Chopper stepped in to link his hands with theirs. Nami and Zoro were linked at the arms, swaying back and forth to the beat and belting the song together in harmony(?) with others around them. Sanji and Usopp, arms draped around each other's shoulders, kicked their legs out to the beat in a sloppy attempt at a cancan.

They were laughing. _Everyone_ was laughing, having the time of their lives as they clapped and stomped their feet and sung at the top of their lungs. You couldn't even tap your foot to the music in first-class.

 _Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Bink's Brew,_

 _Pirates we eternally are challenging the seas ~_

 _With the waves to rest our heads, ship beneath us as our beds,_

 _Hoisted high upon the mast our Jolly Rodger flies~!_

 _Somewhere in the endless sky, stormy winds are blowing by,_

 _Waves are dancing, evening comes, it's time to sound the drums!_

 _But steady men, and never fear, tomorrow's skies are always clear,_

 _So pound your feet, and clap your hands till sunny days return~!_

For the second time that night, Sabo felt tears sting the corners of his eyes even as his scarred face broke out into a mile-wide grin, even as he held Luffy and Ace closer, even as the jovial song of the sea and friendship and freedom filled the air, even as he belted along with the others with another round of joyous 'yo ho ho's.

He laughed.

 _God, I'm so damn happy…_

* * *

 **A/N~ I saw an opportunity to use Bink's Brew, and I seized it. This was one of my favorite chapters to write, seriously, listening to Jig's and Reels to get in the mood was a blast XD**

 **Reviews are writer chow :3  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N~ I'm SO glad you guys liked the last chapter :) so much fun to write! Though I'm sad to say that's gonna change in this chapter :(  
**

 **This one was hard to write because I wanted to make it longer but I didn't know how. I was gonna add in a scene with Stelly talking to Sabo, but after seeing the most recent One Piece chapter I decided...nah, this guy is scum. So here you have it.**

 **To all those predicting who's gonna die...well...I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait and see XD I did have to go back and make some awful decisions, but there are some things I just COULDN'T bring myself to change.**

 **I OWN NOTHING.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: A Harsh Reality Check**

The stars blazed overhead, so bright and clear you could almost see the Milky Way. The deck was slightly damp from an unscheduled shower earlier that evening, but it only added to the beauty of the grand ship, bathed in delicate beads of rainwater across her polished railings.

Sabo and Ace walked – or rather stumbled – along a row of lifeboats side by side. Luffy was long gone, having run himself ragged during the party even without a drop of alcohol in his system, and passed out. Ace had opted to carry him piggy-back style as they left the third-class general room to escort Sabo back to the first-class decks.

Still giddy from the merrymaking, Ace and Sabo had started another, clumsy rendition of _Bink's Brew_ , which had quickly become the noble's new favorite song. Good thing too, 'cos it was one of Ace's, and Luffy's. It was always nice to find someone else outside of your adopted bandit family to sing with.

 _"Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Bink's brew! Sing a song and play along for all the oceans wide~!"_ Ace sang, teetering a little due to Luffy's added weight and the three or so beers he'd had. He was ashamed to admit he was a bit of a lightweight.

Beside him, though, Sabo was hardly any better off. _"After all is said and done, you'll end up a skeleton! So spread your tale from dawn till dusk upon these foamy seas~!"_

The blond was a much better singer than Ace, but the effect was ruined when he and Ace both fumbled over the ' _yo ho ho'_ part and succumbed to a bout of childish giggles, leaning on each other for support though mindful of Luffy still snoring away on Ace's back, oblivious to everything.

Ah, Ace hadn't gotten this intoxicated since he was eighteen. Dadan and her crew of bandits had thrown him a huge party for his birthday, despite how often the woman had bitched and moaned about their presence in the past. Guess the old hag really _did_ care more than she'd let on. Luffy had always said so but Ace had never believed him until that day.

To this day, Ace _still_ couldn't remember most of what had happened other than he'd been _quite_ the happy son of a gun that night despite his reluctance to celebrate his birthday at all, or ever, really. He couldn't even get the whole story out of Luffy, who couldn't keep a secret to save his ass – well, actually that wasn't true, but whatever.

"That – that was the most fun I've had in, like, forever," Sabo sighed once he'd regained his breath and balance, his clothes rumpled and his hat sitting askew on his messy blond head. He looked so ridiculous, it was wonderful. An endearing blond mess of giggles and alcohol.

Ace slid him a side-long glance, grinning wider than a cat high on catnip. "Better than tea 'n champagne with the nobles, then?"

"Better than tea and champagne with anyone _ever_ ," Sabo laughed and nudged Ace in the side, softly, but only for Luffy's sake. "You 'n Lu were right. I don't regret going for a second. Though I think I _will_ regret drinking so much in a single night. _God_ , my head's already killing me, everything's spinning." He pressed his fingers to his temples and massaged them with a pathetic groan.

Ace chuckled. He would not and could not pity the fool who'd gotten himself even slightly drunk for the first time. God knew no-one had pitied Ace when he'd first gotten plastered.

"Trust me, Sab, you got off easy tonight," he said, giggling again. "Lemme tell you, listen, you'd been with us back at Southampton with Dadan and her guys you'd've feckin' dropped after the first –"

Sabo spluttered and laughed, doubling over and hugging his gut. "You – Lu was right! Y-Your Irish is showing! You said 'feck', oh my _god!"_

"Oi, shut the hell up!" Ace barked, "'M tryin' ta tell you a story here, 'n shut up, you're gonna wake Lu – oh."

They paused, their smiles and laughter fading.

They'd reached the first-class entrance, Sabo's world, his 'rightful place'. His prison.

Through the closed doors, the sound of the ship's orchestra wafted gently like the calm after a storm. A storm, Ace knew, Sabo would much rather ride and be lost to.

The noble in question didn't go straight in, standing still beside Ace staring at the door. Ace didn't push him. Neither of them wanted to leave, for the evening to end. They'd had so much _fun_ , introducing Sabo to all their new friends, dancing and laughing and drinking and learning new songs and arm wrestling…

Ace knew it was selfish, knew it was irrational and _stupid,_ almost childish, probably the beer talking, but he wanted Sabo to stay. He wanted to grab Sabo's hand right then and there and drag him back down to third-class, let him spend the night in their bunk and hide him away until they reached New York, where they would run and run until they couldn't run anymore, live their dreams and be free _together_ …

Sabo sighed, his good mood seeming to diminish completely as he did his best to tidy himself up a little, tucking his shirt in and buttoning his waistcoat, straightening his hat and cravat. He _almost_ looked sober. There wasn't much he could do about his hair, dampened and coiled with sweat as it was, or the scar after he'd wiped off the makeup with beer _and_ sweat, but for once he didn't seem to care that much about the glaring remains of the old wound.

 _Good_.

Instead of going in, Sabo spun on his heel and walked over to grab a nearby davit with both hands. He leaned back, staring up at the cosmos. "Look at the stars, Ace. Beautiful, aren't they? So vast, and endless…yet so small," he whispered in wonder.

Ace nodded, humming in agreement as he followed Sabo's wistful gaze. The stars glittered like tiny diamonds, floating within a sea of endless black, enchanting in their longevity.

"They're such small people, Ace. My 'crowd'," Sabo said, a frown creasing his features as the thought of those he was forced to associate with. "They think they're giants on the earth when they're not even dust in God's eye. They live inside this – this _tiny_ little champagne bubble." He scoffed, shaking his head. "Someday, though, the bubble's gonna burst. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but it will, soon."

Ace huffed. "Ain't that the truth," he muttered, moving to stand beside the blond, shoulders touching. "I can't wait for the day that happens. When it does, I wanna be there to see it with my own eyes."

"I'll give you front row seats." Sabo grinned, nudging Ace's shoulder with his. Ace returned the gesture with a snicker.

But they quickly sobered up, glancing back at the door when the haughty laughter of the rich reached their ears through the polished wood. The night was nearing its end. If Sabo didn't return soon, his family would no doubt start suspecting (if they hadn't already). He couldn't afford that. Ace didn't want that for him.

Still…

"You're not one of them, you know," Ace said softly as Sabo let his head drop on Ace's unoccupied shoulder. Luffy was still casually drooling on the other. "There's been a mistake."

He felt Sabo's head shift to look at him, and Ace could almost see the raised brow through the curtain of golden curls. "Hm? Mistake?" he repeated.

Ace nodded. "Uh huh. _You_ got mailed to the wrong address."

Sabo laughed softly, and the tension was broken. "I was, wasn't I?" he said, his laughter simmering down as he shifted against Ace again, getting comfortable like a kitten on a plush cushion. Ace let him. Whether it was due to the headache, the drowsiness or tipsiness from the party or simply because the other young man wanted to be near him, sought comfort before he left their world behind to join 'his' once again, Ace wasn't certain.

(But he assumed it was the latter.)

Then Sabo suddenly gasped, lifting his head and pointing to the sky. "Look, a shooting star!" he exclaimed.

Snapping to attention, Ace followed his gaze, shifting a little closer to Sabo to get a better view. He saw it, a long streak of light flying across the inky darkness only to vanish all too soon. It was beautiful, if only for a moment.

Ace whistled. "That was a long one," he said, making a mental note to boast to Luffy how he'd seen a shooting star whilst the idiot was busy dozing _._ "Y'know, our Grandpa told us once that whenever you saw a shooting star, it was a soul going to heaven."

He chuckled, though he couldn't hide the tinge of sadness in it. "Me 'n Luffy never believed him, but…it was nice, y'know. To think that my mother was a star at one point…"

He caught Sabo smiling sadly at him from the corner of his eye. The blond didn't say anything, and Ace was glad he didn't. His parentage was a touchy subject as it was, and that was without adding his dead mother to the mix. He didn't need condolences or 'it wasn't your fault', because he'd heard it all before. He never believed them, could never bring himself to believe.

But when a firm hand braced his shoulder and squeezed, Ace didn't complain.

"I like that thought. It's nice," Sabo said after allowing Ace a moment. "Aren't we supposed to make a wish?"

Brushing of the remnants of his grief, Ace looked at him, smiling. "Why?" he asked. "What would you wish for?"

He'd expected the melancholic smile to return, for Sabo to look away and keep his silence. Instead, there was a glimmer in his mismatching eyes that had been there earlier that day, when they'd talked of dreams and freedom and roller-coasters and cowboys, and it warmed Ace's heart like a furnace, hope blooming in his chest like a rose.

"…something I can't have, unless I work at it," Sabo said, determination ringing even in his soft voice. "And I will. Someday, one of my wishes will be granted."

 _Only one? But you deserve more than that._

Luffy mumbled incoherently – something along the lines of 'meat', go figure – on Ace's shoulder, shattering the moment, a tiny trail of drool pooling from his smiling mouth. Ace grimaced, but Sabo smiled with a fond chuckle. There was deep affection in his gaze, in the crooked shape of his smile, one Ace had ever only seen in the mirror when he caught himself thinking of Luffy.

"He's actually really cute when he's like this. What a baby," Sabo teased, though the person of interest was too deep in dreamland to hear him. Sabo's eyes softened even more, practically melting, and he reached out to sweep a strand of black hair from Luffy's forehead, using his thumb to wipe the drool from the corner of his mouth.

Ace smirked, both at the unhesitant almost brotherly display of affection that only Ace had ever shown, and at the observation as he looked over at Luffy as much as he was able to. "Yeah. He keeps telling me he's not a little kid anymore, that he's practically an adult. Which is true, I guess. 'S hard to believe he's grown up so fast, though." He chuckled, shaking his head as fondness gleamed in his eyes. "But the idiot will always be our baby brother."

A pause.

"…Our?" Sabo asked softly.

Ace blinked, looking at Sabo in confusion. And then he repeated the words he'd just said aloud and he _blanched_.

"O-Oh, jeez, _crap_ –" he stammered, wide eyes pinned on Sabo as the blond just stared at him. "I'm sor – I didn't – I mean I-I –"

He hadn't noticed the slip, hadn't caught his tongue before it was too late, and _oh mother hugger I messed up big time he's gonna think we're freaking –_

But Sabo only continued to stare at him, lips slowly stretching out into a smile that could've broken Ace's heart. It was sad, hopeful, happy and yet contrite all at once. Ace wasn't sure how to feel about it.

And then Sabo laughed, loud enough to startle poor Ace as he staggered, utterly lost and wondering if he'd perhaps _broken_ the other man somehow, until Sabo clasped his shoulder again, shaking his head.

He drew in a deep breath once he'd managed to stifle the last of his laughter and pinned Ace with a smile so bright it was blinding, like the shooting star.

"I don't mind, Ace. Thank you," he said, looking for all the world like he wanted to reach out and hug Ace – the feeling in this case was reciprocated, not that Ace was about to admit that aloud regardless of the rapid whirlwind of emotions tearing a new one in the pit of his gut.

Instead, he reluctantly drew his hand and stepped back, away from Ace and Luffy and towards the world he loathed. He tipped his hat to Ace, more out of habit most likely, and smiled sorrowfully.

"Thanks again for tonight," he said softly, his parting as hesitant as ever if not more so. "It was… _amazing_ , to put it lightly. I won't forget it, not for as long as I live. Goodnight, Ace."

"Sabo –"

Before Ace could stop him – he didn't _want_ him to leave he wanted him to _stay dammit it_ _ **stay**_ – the blond turned his back and he was gone again, vanishing through the first-class entrance with a click of a closing door.

And then Ace was alone, a sleeping little brother on his back and a shroud of scintillating diamonds his only companions.

He kissed his teeth in frustration, brows furrowing as he glared down at the glistening wooden boards of the deck.

 _Dammit, Sabo. Dammit, me!_

There were times, Ace mused, he wished he were more like Luffy in the way the boy could unabashedly spew what he felt, what he _wanted_ to say, instead of holding back all the damn time.

Speaking of Luffy, the kid stirred in his sleep, shivering a little from the cold air. That was enough to knock Ace out of his stupor and turn on his heel to make the long trek back to third-class. Ivankov would need the suits back, but he'd assured them that they could return the clothes in the morning. Hopefully he wouldn't be _too_ upset about the smell of alcohol and sweat.

 _"…mmmm ~? Sabo…?"_

Ace's breath hitched when Luffy stirred again, blinking awake and lifting his head from Ace's shoulder as he looked around dazedly, likely searching for Sabo. He didn't get very far, and the pout on his face spoke for itself.

Ace forced a smile. "Hey buddy. You okay?" he asked. Luffy's pout disappeared as he turned to look at him, and he nodded with a dopey little grin. Ace chuckled, for real, and hiked his little brother a little higher on his back, securing his grip around his legs. "Hang in there kiddo, we'll be back in our own room in a few. If you want, you can sleep in my bed with me instead of climbing up to yours, 'cos I know your lazy ass is too tired to climb up the ladder. How's that?"

Luffy yawned loud, winding his arms around Ace's neck and nuzzling his face into his hair. "…'s good Ace…" he mumbled in reply, still half-asleep, blinking groggily. "…Bo's gone already?"

Ace's smile faltered, but only a little. "…yeah, Lu. He's gone now," he said reluctantly. "But don't worry, he said he had a great time and he doesn't regret it. Pretty sure we'll see him again tomorrow, and we'll walk around some more like we did today. You can tell him all about the time you told Gramps you were gonna be a pirate and he almost had a heart attack –"

"I want Sabo to be our brother."

Ace nearly dropped Luffy and face-planted on the deck as he screeched to a halt.

He regained his footing just in time though, gracelessly, glad that nobody was around to see that, and let Luffy slide back to the ground before turning to stare down at the boy with wide, wide eyes. Luffy stared back, unblinking.

It took a moment for Ace to find his voice, and when he did, it was a stammer of disbelief. "…w-what?" he breathed. "What do you mean, Lu?"

Underneath the brim of his straw hat, Luffy regarded his older brother with a blank gaze that could mean a million things, could pierce through hearts colder than ice and harder than stone, could see straight through Ace as if reading his very thoughts. "You know what I mean, Ace. Sabo needs us," he said, "we're his friends, yeah, but he needs _more_ than that. He doesn't have a family, not a _real_ one. They don't care about him. They only care about what they can get _out_ of him."

Ace hid a wince. It was brutal, but true. Whatever they were, 'family' wasn't it. Not for Sabo, not for anyone.

"Sabo's strong," Luffy went on, "and he might not wanna admit that he needs help, but that doesn't change the fact that he _does_. He needs _us_ to help him get away for good, to save him just like we promised. He needs us to be his _family_ , Ace."

"Luffy…"

"We all have the same dream. We wanna set sail and travel the world, we wanna be free. Sabo wants to help people and write a book about everything he sees. I wanna see him do it, Ace. I wanna see Sabo live his dream and be _happy_. And we make _each_ _other_ happy, so what's stopping us? Besides all that…"

Luffy smiled, big and bright. "We're complete with Sabo, like there's a big hole in our family that Sabo can fill by being our third brother! Don't you think?"

Ace stared at Luffy, silvery eyes impossibly wide.

Their brotherhood, the bond that Ace and Luffy shared and the vow they'd made over two cups of sake ten years ago, it wasn't something just _anyone_ could do. The idea of declaring someone as your brother, a part of your heart and soul until the end of time and beyond, it was a huge decision. It meant pledging your life, binding it to another, willingly. Neither of them would allow just any random Joe that seemed nice enough to make that kind of vow.

But Sabo…Sabo just seemed to _fit_ with them, like the cogs in a clock that made it tick. He _thrived_ when he was with them, he was happy, he was loud and mischievous and sarcastic. He was an absolute bastard, yet he could be calm and quiet, thoughtful and sincere, even doting around Luffy. He could truly _live,_ be _himself_ when he was with them, and it made Ace's heart swell every time he laughed or smiled or returned jab for jab, the same way it did whenever Luffy so much as smiled in his direction.

Luffy was right. It was obvious that Sabo needed help, regardless if he wanted it or not, and of _course_ he needed friends, of _course_ he needed a _real family_ , of course of _course of_ _ **course**_ –

And whether he admitted it aloud or not, they needed _him_ just as much.

Sabo didn't know it, probably hadn't even considered it, but he was _theirs_. Without an exchange of sake cups or a vow of any sort, Sabo was already their brother in a sense.

Ace and Luffy, in their own ways, already loved him. All they had to do was make it official.

"We'll make Sabo our brother, officially, just like we did way back then," Luffy continued. Ace watched the kid's smile grow and his brown eyes sparkle like the stars overhead. "We can make him _truly_ happy. And when the ship reaches New York, we'll run away together and be free, freer than anyone else, just like we promised!"

Unable to help himself, Ace chuckled, crouching down on one knee to cup Luffy's face between his hands, his thumb stroking the familiar scar arching beneath his left eye, overcome with love for the boy he'd practically raised.

"…that's…that's a great idea. A _really_ great idea, Luffy," he said, meaning every word. "I think it'll help Sabo a lot. But you know he might not even agree to any of this."

Luffy blinked, then frowned in a way that wasn't angry but _certainly_ wasn't passive as he framed Ace's wrists with his hands. "'Course he will!" he declared.

Ace raised a teasing brow. "And why's that?"

Luffy raised his chin a little in defiance. "'Cos I said so, that's why. I've decided he's gonna be our brother and that's what he's gonna do, so there."

And then Ace was laughing, bumping their foreheads together, and Luffy was grinning, wrapping his arms around Ace's shoulders in a tight hug. "You're a selfish little bugger, aren't you?" he said between bouts of laughter. Luffy just snickered in reply.

 _Then again, I guess I am, too._

It was then and there, standing on a damp deck in the middle of the night, that the two brothers made yet another promise, one they would see fulfilled before they docked in New York. To find their third brother and break him out of his prison, let him spread his wings and fly to freedom.

* * *

Despite how hard he'd crashed last night, Sabo woke up early the next morning.

And he'd been right. He absolutely regretted the drinking because his brain was positively _exploding_ inside his skull _._ So he lay there in bed staring up at the ceiling for a moment, letting the haze of pain pass and making a mental note to never drink (that much) again, and to drink some water as soon as he was able.

 _Maybe I'd overdone it just a little for my first real drinking experience._

When the dizziness and throbbing finally ebbed to something tolerable, Sabo sighed in relief, and then smiled happily at the memory of the night previous. He vividly recalled the songs, the drinks, the food, the laughter and warmth and unrestrained happiness flowing through his veins like a rushing river as though it had occurred only moments ago.

And Ace and Luffy, dragging him to the dance floor to join them in their recklessness, stumbling over each other and laughing, uncaring of the world around them, as it was just the three of them in a world of their very own.

With a stupidly happy grin, Sabo finally climbed out from under the blessedly comfortable sheets to get ready for the day ahead.

He'd made up his mind before he'd conked out that he was going to see Ace and Luffy again. They would meet on the decks just like yesterday, they'd talk about the party, what they'd do when they reached New York, argue over stupid things but laugh about them after, probably get into trouble with the authorities or a noble people complaining about the noise but they wouldn't care _,_ because they were enjoying themselves and _living_ , and Sabo wouldn't wear the damn makeup to cover his scar to make _other_ people comfortable, not since Luffy said it was _cool._

Sabo quietly snickered to himself, a helpless, giddy sound.

He couldn't _wait_ to see them again.

He left the makeup, allowing his scar to once again see the light of day, but debated with himself on whether to wear the loose, casual clothing from before when he and the brothers had meandered across the ship together, relaxed and happy, or to don his usual attire. He decided to go with the former. Outlook wouldn't be up at this time, so the chances of getting caught before he could sneak away were highly unlikely. He strapped on the goggles too, because they were cool, and it was _his_ hat dammit.

Checking himself in the mirror – for the first time in a while, his reflection smiled back, happy with what it saw – he quietly exited his room and made his way to the promenade deck, just to catch the first light of day.

He stepped out onto their private deck, and soothing winds immediately wafted through his blond curls, the scent of the sea filling his nostrils. Sabo let out another contented sigh, leaning against the rails and gazing out into the vast expanse of blue beyond. It was a bright, clear day. Beautiful sunlight splashed across the boardwalk like a fine painting, and in the center of the deck sat a table made for two, tea trays and china set neatly for breakfast –

Wait.

"Good morning, Sabo."

Oh _hell._

Sabo froze, his breath lodged in his throat.

Outlook was sat there, delicately sipping his morning tea, staring at Sabo with a faux smile over the delicate brim of his china cup. Standing beside him, Keimi was clearing away his ash tray and the remnants of his toast, looking nervous at the sudden spike of tension in the air but wisely choosing not to comment.

Stepping away from the rail, Sabo stared at his father, his mind reeling. What in the actual hell was Outlook doing up so early? Why was he staring at him like that, like he was happy to see him when they both knew he was anything but?

Just how much trouble – how much _danger_ – was Sabo in?

All these questions buzzed like irate bees in Sabo's head, but he quickly shook them away, deciding against asking them aloud. He collected himself as he tipped his hat politely to his father.

Internal reeling could come later. He had to deal with whatever mess Outlook was about to accuse him – wrongly or otherwise – of causing.

"Good morning, sir," he replied.

Outlook lowered his cup and dish, setting it on the table again with calculated care. "Please, have a seat," he said, gesturing the empty chair across from him.

Keeping his expression carefully neutral despite the growing trepidation twisting his insides, Sabo crossed the deck in three strides and sat down in the chair, setting his hat on the floor by his feet. Keimi offered him some tea, which he gratefully accepted. God knew he would need it.

The two men remained silent for a good few minutes as the young maid left with a short bow to attend to her other duties.

Sabo had played this game before. Outlook was trying to make him uncomfortable, waiting for him to speak up first, to burst like a balloon under the pressure the older man was exerting. It was true that his father intimidated him a great deal even after ten years, even though he'd grown from the scared and lonely child into a stronger, smarter, wiser young man. But he wouldn't give the nobleman the satisfaction of watching him crack. Not this time.

Outlook was the one to lose patience in the end, though his tone remained calm and collected when he spoke. "I had expected you to join us in the Smoking Room to discuss further arrangements with the representatives last night, Sabo."

"My apologies, sir," Sabo set his cup on the table carefully, folding his hands respectfully on his lap. "I was tired."

Outlook nodded. "I see. Well, it comes as no surprise, I suppose," he shrugged, feigning apathy. "Your exertions below decks were no doubt exhausting."

Sabo closed his eyes and cursed every deity known to man.

He should've known better. There was no way he would've been able to have a night, just _one night_ , to himself. Not without Bluejam acting as his shadow, reporting everything he'd seen and heard back to Outlook.

Usually, Sabo would've been able to feel Bluejam's presence, in a way, knowing when he was being watched and from where, having grown so used to it over the years that it had become something of a sixth sense. But last night, he'd been complacent. He'd let his guard down, had gotten too deep into the celebrations, that he'd all but forgotten about the looming presence of his father and his spy – hell, he'd gotten slightly _drunk_ for crying out loud.

But did he regret it? Not for a second.

Would he regret it once Outlook was through dealing with him?

No _. Never._

"I see you had that undertaker of a manservant follow me again," Sabo acknowledged stoically, opening his eyes and staring his father down. "How typical."

At the apparent impertinence Sabo displayed, Outlook visibly bristled. He probably hadn't expected that, or the way the young man looked him straight in the eye. Sabo almost grinned. It had been ten long years since he'd been able to do that. Whether it was due to lingering effects of alcohol or that being with Ace and Luffy had made him somewhat braver, Sabo didn't question it. He welcomed it with open arms.

"You will never behave like that again, Sabo, do you understand?" Outlook admonished, his smile long gone, replaced with a frown and a glare that was cold as ice and promised severe retribution. "Surely you are aware of how… _unpleasant_ the consequences had been the last time you pulled such a ridiculous stunt."

Sabo narrowed his eyes, teeth grinding behind a deep frown that he didn't bother to hide, hands clenching on his lap in anger as the flames burned in his memories, searing heat behind his eyes.

He shook them away.

 _I'm not gonna take this._

Closing his eyes and ripping a page from Ace's book, Sabo took a deep breath and stood from his chair. When he opened his eyes, he was graced with a look of surprise from Outlook as he stared up at him. It was a nice change.

 _I can't let him rule me anymore. If I want my freedom, I'll have to fight for it._

(His heart was thrumming with a vengeance against his rib-cage at what he was doing, what he was about to do, what he was about to say to the man who had used him, _abused_ him for as long as he could remember, but he forced himself to keep going.

He had to fight for his freedom, and Outlook was an obstacle in the path to attaining it.)

"Let me make something perfectly clear," he began, making sure to project so there was no mistaking his next words.

"I am not a child anymore, nor am I one of your stevedores' that you can command," he said with all the authority and bravery he could muster, his voice steadily rising. "I do not have to answer to your every whim, and I certainly do not need nor _want_ you watching every move I make, regardless if I am in your presence or not! I am not something you can flaunt to impress your peers or make yourself look better, nor am I something you can _use_ to expand your influence on others and your wealth! I am your _son,_ a _person_ and an _adult_ , and I _refuse_ to sit idle any longer whilst you –!"

"My son?"

Sabo stopped, noticing too late the dark, _dangerous_ gleam in Outlook's eye that was familiar and wrong in ways it never should have been.

And then cups and pots and dishes were flying across the deck as Outlook exploded, sweeping the breakfast china off the table with a crash.

He moved before Sabo could blink, the collapse of the man's composure shocking him into immobility, and the next thing he knew his face was _burning_ as Outlook's open palm ruthlessly smacked the ruined flesh of his left cheek, his head snapping to the right with the impact that sent him stumbling against the railings of the deck.

Sabo only had a moment to gasp at the pain, the burning sensation that came with it that was too much of a horrible reminder of _back then_ before Outlook was upon him again, glowering over him and gripping the wooden rails on either side of the young man, leaving Sabo trapped between his arms with nowhere to go unless he fought.

But he couldn't fight. He couldn't fight, couldn't _move,_ couldn't _think_ or _breathe_ in the face of his father's wrath. And he'd _never_ seen Outlook this angry before, not even then.

A part of him was almost certain Outlook was going to kill him.

" _Yes_ , you are my son," Outlook seethed, his face inches from Sabo's and contort into a vicious scowl, "which means that you are obligated to live on the path that _I_ have prepared for you, so you will **_honor_** me as a son is _required_ to honor his father!"

 _He's too close too close oh God he's going to hit me again he's going to kill me oh Christ –_

"If I ever catch you on the lower decks, if I ever see you near those lowlife thugs again, I will see to it that the punishment is _severe._ And not just for you this time. I have the power, the _right,_ to make those good-for-nothing ruffians _suffer_ now that Lady Koala has been satisfied with their 'payment'," Outlook growled. "Unless you want that, you will continue to do as I say, because I will _not_ be made out a fool again, boy. Is this in any way unclear?"

His hands shaking and sweating where they remained pinned to his sides, Sabo felt every ounce of the courage he'd gathered leave him as he was soon overruled by fear, the stinging of his left cheek growing worse in a way that was familiar, bringing him back to ten years ago when he'd looked up at the man he'd once loved unconditionally, who only watched the screaming child below him as fire seared his face with unloving eyes…

…and then he registered the new threat Outlook had made, the promise of retribution upon not only him, but the friends he'd made as well. To Ace and Luffy, who had done _nothing_ wrong, _nothing_ to deserve his father's ire.

 _No…you can't…you can't hurt them, you can't –_

"When I ask you a question I expect an _answer,_ boy!" Outlook slammed a hand on the rail, and Sabo flinched. He squeezed his eyes shut and shrunk back as much as he could from the man towering over him.

 _I haven't changed. I'm still the same pathetic, submissive child I was back then. I can't even stand up to my father. Nothing's changed for me at all._

 _"Is this unclear, Sabo?"_ Outlook repeated one last time, a warning note in his tone.

And Sabo, as usual, had no choice but to clench his fists and obey.

He shook his head. "…n-no…no, no sir."

Outlook nodded once, satisfied for now. "Good," he said, releasing the railing and taking half a step back from Sabo. The young man dared to open his eyes again but dared not breathe.

Outlook fixed his cravat and slicked his hair back, regaining his composure and continuing as if the outburst never happened. "Now, I expect you to meet us in the dining saloon for the morning service on time…and dressed appropriately. Then you will join us on a scheduled tour of the ship after lunch this afternoon. And it would be in your best interests not to wander off or make a scene as you did last night. Do I make myself clear?"

Sabo swallowed, still leaning back against the railing, tense and frozen. "…yes sir."

They caught movement in the corner of their eyes, and both men turned their heads to find Keimi frozen in the doorway, a jug of orange juice to refill the previously empty one in her arms. Her eyes were wide and frightened, hands trembling where they gripped the jug close to her chest like a shield.

Outlook turned back to Sabo, pinning him again with another warning glare that screamed ' _not a word of this'_ before he curtly excused himself, and he stalked away from Sabo, past the young maid, and disappeared into the stateroom.

Keimi watched him leave before turning to look back at Sabo. His head was bowed, blond curls shadowing his eyes from view, his fists still shaking at his sides as he ground his teeth.

 _Damn it. Damn it, damn it damn it_ _ **damn it**_ _–_

"…sir? Master Sabo?"

Keimi's timid voice broke the spell, broke Sabo out of his paralyzed state, and he sunk to his knees in front of the mess of broken glass and splintered wood, gasping for air like he couldn't get enough of it. Keimi set the jug down out of the way and hurried to Sabo's side, making to lay a hand on his shoulder, but he waved her off, shaking his head.

"N-No, no, Keimi, I-I'll – I'm sorry," he stammered, moving to try and clean up the mess Outlook had made in his anger. "W-We had a little – a little a-accident, Keimi, I'm, I'm s-sorry –"

Goddammit why couldn't he get his hands to _stop shaking?_ Why couldn't he calm his heart, stop the stammering, banish the memories of ten years ago, fix what he'd messed up, do something _right for once in his life –?_

"No, it's alright sir, I'll do it!" Keimi insisted, already picking up bottles and remains of china. "It's okay, I can handle it."

"Let – Let me help you anyways," Sabo said, handing her a rose from the decorative vase that had long since been smashed to smithereens and gathering its remains, his movements stiff, un-coordinated. "It's – you shouldn't have to – I-I can fix this, I-I can do it, I won't let him –"

Sabo blinked, froze, stared down at his trembling hands. Shards of glass slipped through his fingers.

 _'Won't let him? 'Won't let him' what?'_ echoed a familiar, mocking voice in his head. It was as cruel as he remembered it and its words bit and spat venom.

' _You've already let him frighten you, make you cower like the boy you were the day he watched you_ _ **burn**_ _._

 _You've already let him drag Ace and Luffy into this mess you've made because you weren't careful enough, because you were selfish and just wanted to have a good time._

 _You've let him get away with so much in less than a minute, and you think you can stop him from doing it again the way you are now?'_

 ** _'Pathetic.'_**

"Master Sabo."

He hadn't noticed that Keimi had laid a pale hand over his, gripping it tight. He hadn't noticed he'd all but stopped breathing until his lungs were begging for air and left him gasping. He hadn't noticed the tears pooling in his eyes until they were dripping down his pastel cheeks like rain.

He blinked, shook himself, and turned to face Keimi.

The young maid's eyes stared deep into his own as a worried frown creased her innocent features.

"It's _alright_ , sir," she said with a firmness Sabo had never heard from her before. "It's alright. Everything will be alright."

Sabo stared at her. And in the face of such kindness, such support despite knowing so little, Sabo crumbled as he covered his face with his free hand, the other trapped in Keimi's comforting yet firm grip, and silently allowed to the tears to flow.

Keimi rubbed her thumb across his hand, whispering reassurances all the while. The gesture reminded him so much of Luffy the night they met that it only made him feel worse _._

 _What have I done?_

His shoulders shaking with every silent sob, Sabo cursed himself. He cursed his weakness, cursed his cowardice, cursed his stupidity for believing he'd had a chance, for believing he could've stood up to a man who wielded more power at his fingertips than he could've hoped to combat…

And he cursed every fiber of his being for allowing Ace and Luffy to fall under Outlook's radar, to become pawns that he could use against Sabo to get his way.

 _Luffy…Ace…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

In the end, in his attempts to attain freedom, companionship after years of isolation, Sabo had only made matters so much worse. Now, because of him, because of his recklessness and naiveté and selfishness, he'd put two innocent people – his saviors, his _friends_ – in serious trouble, in possible _danger_.

If Outlook ever saw them again, there was no telling what he'd do to them. As a noble with a high status as a businessman and future in-law to a prestigious family, he would have every right to have them imprisoned, or worse.

For their safety, for their dreams, the _freedom_ that they deserved, Sabo would have to sacrifice his own, for good.

For Ace and Luffy's sake, Sabo could never see them again.

 _I'm sorry guys. I can't be free._

* * *

 **A/N~ Poor Sabo :(**

 **Reviews are writer chow :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N~ HOLY COW. Shout-out to RockingTheGraveyard for their AWESOME fanart! You drew them EXACTLY how I imagined them in this universe, holy smokes! I actually screamed when I saw it, thank you so much!  
**

 **As an apology for the last chapter, I decided to do something a little more light-hearted :)**

 **(before I crush your souls again :D)**

 **Seriously, this chapter was so much fun to do, combining typical Straw Hat antics with three boys platonically pining over each other like idiots XD I hope yo like it, it's a bit of a long one.**

 **I OWN NOTHING. SABO WOULD HAVE MORE SCREEN TIME IN EVERYTHING IF I DID, BECAUSE I LOVE HIM.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: To Liberate a Noble**

Sanji bit down hard on the butt of his cigarette, scowling as he reclined against the bench, one leg neatly crossed over the other. Beside him, muscular arms crossed over his broad chest, Zoro resembled a gargoyle in the way in which he sat with his brows furrowed and a frown deep enough to dig a grave. Any other day, the cook would've said something along those lines out loud, but not this time.

This time, he supposed, the moss-head's gargoyle-like appearance was justified.

Because the boy in front of them – the happy, stupid, charming, brighter than the sun and larger than life boy they'd all fallen for in their own little ways in the short time they'd spent together – was sitting on the deck, legs hugged to his chest and chin resting on his knees, old straw hat masking his down-turned eyes…

And he was _hurt_.

Someone had the nerve to _hurt_ Luffy. And not just Luffy, but his kind-hearted though hot-tempered older brother as well, and wasn't _that_ just a recipe for disaster?

(No pun intended, and not really appropriate given the timing, but Sanji swore he was funny.)

Usopp, Nami and Chopper were sat around Luffy, patting his shoulders and rubbing his back soothingly, trying to reassure the kid with little to no success when Luffy didn't respond. Franky and Brook stood on either side of Ace, who had his back turned to them all as he braced his hands on the railings and glared out to the sea beyond. Robin, too, stood with her back facing their group. Her cool blue eyes were sharp with controlled anger yet contemplative, a knuckle tapping against her chin.

Sanji wondered what the woman was thinking, but first, he had to clarify something…

He blew out a puff of smoke. "So," he said with faux calm, eyeing Luffy as the boy twitched at the sudden break in silence. "They turned you away?"

It was Ace who answered with a loud scoff, startling Brook next to him. "More like they threw us out," he spat. "The second they saw us they were telling us to leave, that we 'didn't belong there' and all sorts of crap. Which, yeah, it's _true,_ but we were literally there last night! They _recognized_ us and everything!"

He kissed his teeth in frustration, shaking his head as he glared out to the sea. "Doesn't matter if we have the approval of a handful of nobles. As long as we have third-class tickets and dress like _this_ , we'll always be as good as garbage to them."

"Didn't help when Bluejam showed up," Luffy added glumly, finally looking up from his knees, and though he would never admit it (he doubted he would _have_ to) the sight of his sullen frown filled Sanji with righteous fury. "He said Sabo's parents didn't want us near him again. Well, he didn't say that _exactly_ but that's what he _meant_. He must've seen us last night during the party and told that Outlook bastard everything. Now we can't see Sabo anymore, and he can't see us."

Chopper whimpered, huddling closer to Luffy. Usopp squeezed his shoulder tight, glowering at the floorboards. Nami mimicked her brother's expression, fists clenching in the folds of her dress.

"I hate to say it, but I'm not surprised," said Brook, placing a bony hand on Ace's tense shoulder. "From what you've told us of the young man's situation, we all should have foreseen this outcome or something close to it, anyway. But even so, it still makes my old blood boil to think of how wretched that family truly is."

"Just 'cos they have a little extra cash in their pockets means they get to treat others however the hell they want," Franky snarled, large fists clenching in anger. "I mean, these guys saved their son's _life_ for cryin' out loud! You'd think they'd at least have the decency to –"

"People like that," Zoro interjected, swift as the blades he claimed to wield, solemn eyes deep and stormy, "they don't like sharing their toys. And in this game of wealth and status they like to play, they wanna keep their cards close to their chests. If they thought for a second that Ace and Luffy would take their precious trump card away from them – in this case, Sabo – or change up the game in any way, there's no way they'd let them to get close enough to try again. Doesn't help that the nobles have the power to bend the rules as much as they please, 'disqualify' anyone if they feel the slightest bit threatened."

Sanji nodded, blowing smoke out his nostrils and ignoring the burn. He was used to it by now. "Hate to say it but I agree with the moss-head, though that's one hell of a way of putting it," he said, earning a grunt from said man that went ignored as he faced the D brothers. "You guys did what you could, but combining that bodyguard you told us about, plus all the barriers surrounding the ship keeping people like us away from the 'privileged' passengers, we're pretty much out of options right now. All you can do now is either wait for an opening or hope that Sabo can come to _you_."

"Which can only happen if he can get past Bluejam and his father without being suspected of anything," Nami added, frowning deeply. "No doubt he's being kept on a _much_ tighter leash after what happened last night."

Chopper sighed, pressing himself closer to Luffy, who'd gone silent and sullen as the conversation continued, curling deeper into himself like a wilting flower.

(And wasn't _that_ just a good old kick in the crotch? They'd been trying to help, but instead they'd made it _worse_.)

"I really like Sabo," Chopper said, smiling softly against Luffy's arm. "He's a great guy."

"Great? He's a _super_ great guy, little man," Franky said, grinning broadly as he crossed his beefy arms over his chest. "Never thought I'd say that about a noble. Did you see the way the kid drank those beers like _water?_ "

The group let out collective chuckles – including Ace and Luffy.

"And did you see the way he danced? God, he even beat _me_ , Usopp the Dancing Legend, at the Irish jig! Never thought I'd see the day _I_ would be surpassed!" Usopp grinned, and grinned wider when Luffy snickered beside him.

Sanji decided to bite back the remark about Usopp's, in fact, _average_ dancing skills since he'd contributed in making Luffy smile. Wouldn't stop him from telling him _later_ though, because Sanji…well, Sanji was a bastard like that.

"He's pretty damn strong, too," said Zoro, leaning back against the bench with his arms behind his head. "Definitely a worthy opponent. I'm sorry I underestimated him."

"Yeah," Luffy finally giggled in that familiar way of his, the sound like music to Sanji's ears. "He handed your ass to you, Zoro!"

The group laughed, plus a snickering Ace, and Zoro frowned down at the scarred boy, but the frown lacked any real heat. "He only beat me by an inch," he grumbled in weak protest. Sanji, feeling like an ass, nudged him with his elbow and earned a nudge right back in response.

 _"Yohohoho,_ Sabo is indeed a fine fellow, truly a marvelous companion to have!" said Brook with a flourish that nearly smacked Ace right in the face. He ducked just in time though, and barely saved his hat from going overboard. "When I saw the three of you dancing together the way you did, it made my old heart swell with joy! _Age joke, yohohohoho!_ "

Fixing his hat, Ace finally turned to face the group as he leaned back against the rails and smiled softly, warmth and longing shining in his silver eyes. "Yeah…same here, I guess," he said. Then his smile grew that little bit wider. "Luffy wants to make him our third brother. That's one of the main reasons we went up to see him this morning."

Even Robin turned from her inner musings – over what, they had yet to know – to look at Ace and Luffy in surprise with the rest of them.

Luffy had proudly told them all about how he and Ace had become brothers (by choice rather than through blood, which had admittedly stunned them since they were so freakin' alike) all those years ago. He'd told them about the _sake_ cups, the vow they'd made and the horrible taste of the alcohol, and to some it would've seemed ridiculous, like a promise easily broken over the smallest thing, especially at the age they'd been when the declaration was made.

But to the boys themselves, to those who _understood_ , it was nothing to laugh about except in fondness. Hell, Sanji knew a few cooks from the restaurant he and Zeff had owned before they'd been assigned to _Titanic_ who'd done something similar.

That promise, made from love and a yearning for companionship at such tender ages, bound them together for life and let the whole world know that they were family regardless of their blood or their class or their pasts. No matter where they went, no matter how far apart they were, who their parents were or what status they fell under, their bond could never be broken.

To bring Sabo, a noble but not really, into their family after only two days knowing him…

"Holy crap, really?!" Usopp gasped in delight, taking the words right out of their mouths as the long-nosed boy grinned at Luffy, grabbing his hands and clasping them tight. "You're gonna make Sabo your brother, too?!"

Luffy beamed right back and nodded so hard that his hat fell over his eyes, and he slipped one hand from Usopp's to push it back up again. "Yup! Sabo fits with us, he likes us and we like him, so it all works out!" he said. "He needs a family, a _real_ one, and Ace and I can give him that. Besides, he's a _super_ great guy, just like Franky said –" the big man in question grinned and nodded in affirmation "– so who _wouldn't_ want him as a brother? And he _will_ be our brother, no matter what, because that's what I decided he'll do."

Smirks floated across the group, even a few sighs of resignation, but they all lacked any bite. They all knew how stubborn the teen was, how he would move mountains and part seas with sheer willpower if he so chose. Hell, he'd brought them all together in less than a _day_ with tenacity and a smile that drew them in like moths to a flame.

Who's to say Sabo wouldn't be the same? Who's to say he hadn't _already_ fallen in love with the brothers?

Sanji chuckled around his cig and finally gave in to the urge to reach out and knock the hat off Luffy's head with a flick of a finger, ruffling the boys' unruly raven hair. "You really are a selfish little bastard, aren't you?" he muttered.

Under his hand, Luffy giggled, unrepentant.

They hadn't known Luffy any longer than Sabo had, but it was clear that when Luffy D. Monkey wanted something, he would do his damn hardest to get it no matter what. The same went for Ace, who could be just as persistent as his younger brother, and just as hot-headed (not nearly as selfish, but his tenacity made up for that).

No doubt about it. They were dead set on bringing Sabo into their family.

Then Zoro slapped a hand on his knee. "Welp, guess that settles it," he said, standing up to stretch with an obnoxious jaw-cracking yawn. "Looks like we're smuggling the two of you into first-class."

He said it so casually that Sanji almost missed it.

Everyone – sans Robin – turned to stare at Zoro with their jaws dropped in shock, even Luffy, though his brown eyes lit up with a spark of hope.

When the moss-head in question took notice of said stares, he planted his hands on his hips and regarded them with a raised brow and a frown. "What? You heard them, didn't you?" he said. "Can't make Sabo your brother unless you speak to him at least, right? If they won't let you in after asking nicely, the next step is to sneak in and find him yourselves."

Luffy blinked owlishly and then shared a look with Usopp, who shrugged helplessly. He then craned his neck to look up at his speechless big brother, who mimicked Usopp, but had the beginnings of a grin on his face.

Chopper outright giggled in delight, clasping hands with Nami, who smiled wide and determined. Brook and Franky shared matching grins, and even Sanji – despite how it pained him so to agree with Zoro yet again – couldn't fight the smile.

In that moment, the ten of them were in perfect accord, like well-oiled machines all revved up and ready to go. In that moment, a plan had begun to manifest, a plan to find – and _save_ – a young noble they barely knew and give him what he deserved. A family to call his own, and a second chance at seeking freedom.

It was all so cheesy, but damn if it wasn't gonna happen.

However, Sanji's smile soon dropped a fraction as a realization – actually, _several_ realizations – hit him.

"Hang on a sec," he said, holding up a hand, and all the attention befell him. "Last time we checked, the gates were guarded, preventing anyone from entering the first-class decks unless you held a first-class ticket or had a damn good reason for going up. Not only that – no offense, by the way – but even if we managed to get them over the gates without being spotted, Ace and Luffy will stick out like sore thumbs compared to the nobles. I would've suggested disguising yourselves but you've already returned the suits to that Iva guy gave you, haven't you?"

He directed the question at the brothers, who both nodded.

"Sanji does have a point," said Nami, (and oh how Sanji would have _swooned,_ for his sweet Nami-swan had agreed with him!) a knuckle tapping her chin and a thoughtful pout marring her beautiful freckled features. "I'll bet the stewards have been told by Outlook to keep an eye out for two black-haired brothers with colorful hats, too."

Refraining from the aforementioned swooning, Sanji nodded at Nami before addressing the group at large again. "So the question is, how exactly are we gonna get Ace and Luffy up to first-class? And if we manage to do even that, how can we prevent them from being spotted once they're up there? And _then_ how would we even find Sabo? A and B Deck are pretty big, and there are a lot of nobles to look through before someone ends up getting reported."

Franky groaned, pressing a fist against his pointy chin. "Dang, that's a good point, curly-bro," he admitted reluctantly. Sanji absolutely _hated_ that stupid nickname, but he let it slide just the once.

"A lot easier said than done when you really think about it, huh?" Usopp muttered, his smile, as well as many others slowly disappearing.

Sanji sighed, feeling like a turd for bringing the mood back down unintentionally, flicking his cig over the railing to spiral into the ocean below. "Look, I'm not saying it can't be done. I'm just saying we have to think this through properly if we want to stand even a chance at getting Sabo back. We can't just rush in half-cocked. We need a solid plan. Any ideas?"

A thoughtful hush befell the ragtag group, brows furrowing and pointer-fingers tapping against chins. Luffy's face had just started to turn red – apparently thinking too hard was giving him quite the fever – when Robin finally spoke up for the first time.

"I believe I have a solution."

Her soft yet confident and silvery voice claimed everyone's eager attention and anticipation as she turned to face them all with a swish of her lovely dress, a small but cunning smile gracing her narrow features. Sanji _knew_ she'd been brainstorming a way to help Ace and Luffy get to Sabo, because Robin was just so _brilliant_ like that, of course, and it was so _unfair_ that she was already spoken for by the pervert Franky of all people –

"Franky, Zoro," Robin called, the two in question snapping to attention promptly – well, Franky did; Zoro just inclined his head in her direction, the rude son of a moss-headed bitch. "Can I rely on you two to give Ace and Luffy a boost over the gates?" she asked.

With a grin three sizes too wide and a red tint to his cheeks, Franky struck that ridiculous pose of his, arms in the air and his legs spread out (at least he was wearing pants this time). " _WOW!_ You can _Super_ count on me, darlin'!" he proclaimed, his adopted son giggling at the scene his father was making. Zoro nodded and smirked confidently, apparently having the brain capacity to understand what Robin was thinking.

Robin's smile grew with fondness at Franky's usual antics before she turned to the rest of them. "Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Brook and Chopper. I have special jobs for you, and they may require you to push your talents to their very limits in some cases. Can I count on you?"

Usopp saluted Robin, his mouth taut into a determined line. "Ma'am, yes ma'am!" he declared. "You can count on the Great Captain Usopp to aid you in this mission!"

" _Yohoho,_ yes Robin, I shall do my best!" Brook vowed, wielding his old cane like a conductor's baton. "Oh, yes, before we continue, would you be so _kind_ as to show me your –?"

"Just tell me what you want me to do, and I'll get it done," Nami grinned, rubbing her thumb and forefinger together cheekily, her inner thief rearing its head.

"You got it, Mom!" Chopper said, beaming and wriggling in place under his mother's doting smile. "You can count on me to do anything, but I don't need you to flatter me or whatever 'cos it doesn't do anything to meeee~!"

" _I'll do anything you ask of me my dearest Robin~!"_ Sanji sang. He ignored Zoro's mutterings in favour of relishing in Robin's attention.

Attention relishing aside, however, Sanji was ridiculously grateful for Robin and her cunning mind. Luffy seemed to think so, too, if the way he sprung to his feet with a giddy little bounce was anything to go by.

Finally, they were getting somewhere.

"Wait, wait, _hold the hell up,"_ Ace called, putting a stop to everything and pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation and confusion as he faced the woman in charge of the whole operation. "What's with all the secret spy stuff all of a sudden? What exactly is your plan, Robin?"

Robin turned to him, and Sanji got to witness the fiery-tempered young man _shiver_ when she chuckled, a sound so sweet like petals in the springtime yet sinister all the same, a villainess about to unveil her evil plot. The woman, for all her grace and beauty and intelligence, certainly loved to unnerve the living piss out of people.

"We're going to help you save your brother, of course," she said.

* * *

The small tour group, consisting of the Outlook family plus Bluejam, a few other nobles and Hack, in charge of leading them, entered the nautilus room a little after noon. The room was narrow yet it contained several kinds of machinery used for exercise, most of which Sabo recognized and some he didn't.

He almost smirked when he saw a woman pedaling the stationary bicycle in a long dress. She looked kind of ridiculous. Poor thing must've felt it, too.

As the gym instructor, a bouncy little man in white flannels clearly eager to show off his modern equipment, went through describing each of the contraptions in the room, Sabo couldn't bring himself to pay that much attention. Ordinarily, such a tour would have interested him immensely. He would've delighted in having a go at the new rowing machine as Stelly was attempting (and somewhat failing).

But now…

He frowned to himself, casting sullen eyes to gaze out the windows of which brilliant beams of sunlight gleamed through. He wanted to go out there, lean against the rails and gaze out into the open ocean, inhale the salty aroma…

He wanted to see Ace and Luffy.

But his father's threat played on repeat in his head, stilling his movements and whatever plans he could have conjured. That, and Bluejam had been keeping an especially good eye on him since that morning, leaving Sabo barely enough room to _breathe_. Getting away now would be impossible with that blasted bodyguard literally looming over him.

 _This is worse than it ever was when I was younger,_ he groused inwardly. _It's almost as if I'm on a literal leash now, like a dog. A_ toy _dog, mindless, forced to wheel along by a child's side._

Stelly finally had enough of the rowing machine, looking out of breath as he climbed off the thing. Poor sod was much than Sabo with the diet Belinda had him on since he was thirteen, and he had absolutely no muscle or stamina to speak of.

The gym instructor then turned to their mother expectantly. "Care to try your hand at rowing, ma'am?" he asked.

Belinda looked at him and frowned. "Don't be absurd," she scoffed, "I can't think of a skill I should likely need less." The gym instructor only chuckled and shrugged, finding no offense in the noblewoman's dismissal.

 _Throw her in a lifeboat, let's see if she's laughing then,_ Sabo muttered internally. He caught Hack's eye from the corner of the room. From the way the older gentleman fought against a smile, he must've been thinking the same thing. Sabo smiled back, biting his lip against a smirk.

Despite all the crap Sabo had faced that day, Hack's reassuring presence had made it somewhat bearable.

"The next stop will be the bridge," Hack announced, leading the way back out the door. "This way, please."

Outlook and Belinda exited the room with the other nobles, arm in arm. Bluejam stood by the doorway to make sure Sabo followed. Which he would have, however reluctantly, had Stelly not stopped in front of the punching bag to throw a flimsy punch, cracking his knuckles in the process.

Sabo paused and turned on his heel, raising a brow at his step-brother as he watched the younger man shake his hand out, wincing in pain. "What the hell was that," he muttered, "an attempt to break your hand? If it was, you were close to achieving it."

Stelly scowled at him. "Oh do stuff it, brother. I'd like to see _you_ do better."

Sabo blinked. Then he shrugged, and strode over to the bag, standing half an arms' length away. He checked his stance, rolled his shoulders, and took a deep breath through his nose.

Without warning he struck the bag with his right fist, a lightning fast jab, the sound of the impact rolling like thunder in the room and startling both the woman on the bike and the gym instructor.

The bag swung backwards violently, and Sabo caught it with one hand before it could swing back into him and send him flying. He let it go, letting it sway harmlessly, and he turned to Stelly who had yet to uncoil his arms from his chest or pick his jaw up from the floor in shock.

Sabo smirked. " _That's_ how you throw a punch," he said, bringing up his hand and wriggling his fingers, undamaged and accounted for. " _Ciao_."

With that, he spun deftly on his heel and walked out the door, barely restraining a stupid grin when he heard Stelly gasp – "I think he burst the bag!"

Even Bluejam watched him with an unnerved gaze as he passed, like he couldn't believe a noble could throw a punch at all.

It felt good to be an intimidating little turd sometimes, even under lock-down.

* * *

From where he and Luffy sat between Franky and Zoro on the benches, nearest to the gates that separated third-class from second and first, Ace could just spot Robin walking with purpose and determination up the steps to B Deck, lifting her skirts slightly so that they didn't snag under her feet.

The plan had been put into motion, and Ace's heart was thrumming with excitement and…well…a fair amount of trepidation, if he were honest.

The plan was a good one, better than any Ace could've thought up anyways, and it included a _lot_ of distraction and quick thinking on all parts. But it still wasn't a solid plan, even for someone as brilliant as Robin (which led Ace to believe Franky had married a secret spy rather than a school teacher). Worse still, if they were caught, _everyone_ would suffer the consequences, not just Ace and Luffy. Even _worse_ , if the news ever reached Outlook that a bunch of third-class commoners had been 'stalking' his son, Sabo would be undoubtedly punished for _that_ too, just for the sake of it.

The freckled youth was still trying to get his head around the fact that these people were even willing to do this, _any_ of this, for three guys they hardly knew. Odder still, a part of him knew that if Marco, Izo or Thatch had been there, they would've done the same thing. Thatch would've had a blast, certainly.

Snorting to himself in disbelief, Ace shook his head.

 _What the hell did we do to deserve these people_?

The coast was clear, so Robin had little trouble stepping through the gates. She walked calmly over to a bench where a lady had left her decorated hat and silk scarf to play with her young children, and with a swiftness Ace couldn't help but admire, she swiped and donned the hat and scarf and moved away before anyone could notice what she'd done. Even with her dress, very pretty but nowhere near as lavish as a noblewoman should've been, Robin looked like she belonged there, blending in with the thin crowds milling above decks.

Ace blinked, aghast. " _Wow_."

"Robin's so cool!" Luffy beamed, and then giggled when Franky nudged him playfully in agreement.

"Hell yeah she's cool," the teal-haired man chuckled. Then he started sniffling, his eyes watering suddenly. "She's a _super_ woman, and a _super_ wife! I love her so much!" he practically bawled, denying said action when Luffy called him out on it.

"Shut up, morons," Zoro hissed, cocking his head back to B Deck where Robin was poised against the railings. She was fanning herself with her hand, looking out distractedly into the distance. Or so it would seem. To those waiting below, it was a beckoning.

"That's the signal," Zoro said, nudging. "We don't have a lot of time. Let the others know so we can get moving."

Ace nodded and stood up, faking a loud yawn as he stretched his arms outwards. And like an army of ants, Usopp, Sanji, Nami, Brook and Chopper dropped whatever they were pretending to do and spread out, not hurrying but not dawdling either as they made their way around the ship one by one.

There were several ways to get to B Deck than just walking through the gates, but only if you were good at climbing and hiding.

Once the others were gone from his sight, hopefully to make it above deck without issue, Ace looked at Zoro and nodded. The green-haired teen stood up with Luffy in tow and walked towards the stairs where Robin remained in position, standing firm and confident like a statue. She smiled when Luffy beamed up at her.

Franky and Ace followed shortly after, and Ace drew in a deep breath through his nose.

 _Let's do this._

Their first challenge presented itself when a crew-member came around the corner. He was seconds away from spotting the four men approaching the stairs before Nami, appearing seemingly from out of nowhere and donning a lovely hat similar to Robin's – no doubt she'd stolen that, too, without any intention of giving it back – swiftly cut in front of him, smiling prettily behind an intricate fan – undoubtedly stolen, too.

"Excuse me sir, I was hoping I could ask you a question about the ship? I'm sure a big, strong, handsome man like you would know the ins and outs of this _amazing_ vessel, right?" she asked, feigning innocence and curiosity, yet a flirtatious twinkle flashed in her deep brown eyes.

The crewman's face turned a deep red shade and he nodded shakily, putting up no fight when Nami turned him around and engaged in conversation with him, allowing Ace, Franky, Zoro and Luffy to slide through the gate undetected.

Sending a silent 'thank you' to Nami, Ace moved furtively to the wall below the A Deck promenade. After a quick glance around the deck, he signaled for Franky and Zoro. The two nodded and put their hands together, crouching down. Luffy went first, stepping into Zoro's hands, and he was boosted up to the next deck where he scrambled nimbly over the railing. Once there, he took off his beloved straw hat and slipped it through the metal bars, letting it drop safely into Zoro's hands.

Their hats, as Sanji had pointed out, were far too bright and colorful for this 'stealth mission'. They had no choice but to leave them in the capable hands of their friends until later.

(It was a testament to how much Luffy trusted these people that he willingly gave his hat to them at all. Luffy's hat was his treasure, a gift from the man who'd saved his life all those years ago. He barely let Ace touch it some days.)

Taking off his own hat and plopping it on Franky's head, Ace followed after his little brother. Franky's monstrous strength nearly overshot him up the railing, and Ace fought against a squawk of alarm. Once he landed, slightly dazed, he sent the two below a thumbs-up, which they returned.

"Go get 'em, bros!" Franky whispered.

"Get moving already," Zoro muttered, but he was grinning, too.

The brothers hurried off to hide behind one of the huge deck cranes. Peeking out whilst keeping a restraining and protective hand on Luffy's shoulder, Ace looked around one last time. Robin was gone, probably to fulfill her next task, and Franky, Zoro and Nami were hurrying back down the stairs to the third-class deck. The crew-member Nami had been flirting with was yelling furiously, telling them rather rudely to go 'back to where they belonged', among other things that made Ace's blood boil.

Said red-head didn't look back at the flustered man she'd undoubtedly humiliated (and probably pick-pocketed, knowing her). But she waved an arm over her head once.

That was her signal. Her job was done, and now the rest was up to Ace, Luffy and the others. Hopefully they could pull it off.

Ace took a steadying breath.

 _This is for Sabo_.

"Hey Ace," Luffy whispered as he poked Ace in the side. "Now we really _are_ spies!"

Ace felt the tension leak out of him, and he ruffled his brother's hair with rough affection. He always knew just what to say, didn't he? "Sure are," he whispered back. "Now let's get 'Operation: Save Sabo' underway, shall we?"

Luffy giggled under Ace's hand. "That's a dumb name but yeah, let's do it!"

"What do you mean it's dumb?!"

"'Cos _you_ came up with it."

" _Hey!"_

* * *

Sabo's thoughtful and worried frown refused to disappear as the small group exited the bridge, mulling Captain Sengoku's words over and over in his head.

Though his brief meetings had left Sabo with the impression that he was a good man, and an exceptional Captain who seemed to know the sea, embrace it like an old lover yet remained wary of her veiled dangers all the same, his attitude towards the news he'd received was…troubling, to say the least.

The Junior Wireless Operator had handed over a marconigram to the captain, a warning about icebergs – apparently one of a _few_ they'd received – and when Sengoku had merely pocketed it, Sabo had been concerned. His fears only worsened when he'd turned to the group and said with an easy smile:

"Don't you worry, it's quite normal for this time of year. In fact, we're speeding up. I've just ordered the last boilers lit."

 _Several ice warnings_ , _and you're speeding up? A good Captain would heed the warnings and slow the ship down, regardless if the ship is 'unsinkable' or not._

The situation didn't get any better when Sabo noticed something else particularly wrong with the ship during their tour.

Or, rather, what was _missing_ from the ship.

As Hack led the group back from the bridge along the boat deck, Sabo walked beside him, making sure Outlook wasn't paying any attention. "Mr. Hack," he began, tapping the older man on the shoulder. "Forgive me, I hope you don't think me rude, but –"

"Speak your mind, Sabo," said Hack, smiling at Sabo reassuringly before leaning down to say quietly, "honestly, who the hell has time for pleasantries?"

Sabo smirked. "I agree. Anyways…I did the sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned…" His frown returned as he looked Hack in the eye. "It seems that there aren't enough for everyone aboard."

A pause. And then Hack was smiling ruefully.

"About _half_ , actually," he admitted, and something in Sabo's heart grew cold. "I put in these new type davits, which can take an extra row of boats inside this one." He gestured the row of lifeboats along the deck, all pristine and polished as the ship they sailed upon. "But it was thought, by some, that the deck would look…too cluttered. So, I was overruled."

There was regret in Hack's eyes as he gazed down at the row of lifeboats, as well as something darker, angrier, _resentful_ , likely directed at those who deemed that more space and a clear deck was far more important than the lives of those aboard.

In that moment, recalling Sengoku's decision and this unsettling revelation, Sabo was filled with unbridled _fury_.

Because he knew, should anything ever happen, should the ship ever sink, most of those lifeboats would be full of first-class passengers.

"It's a waste of deck space as it is," said Outlook – he'd noticed, damn – bumping the end of his cane against one of the lifeboats as he and Belinda walked passed arm in arm, "for an unsinkable ship."

Sabo fought a scowl as his family continued onward. The urge faded somewhat when Hack laid a hand on his shoulder. "Sleep soundly, Sabo. I've built you a good ship, strong and true. She's all the lifeboat you'll need."

The _'hopefully'_ was left unspoken as the man released his shoulder and walked on ahead to continue the tour. Sabo, his heart weighing heavier in his chest than ever before, made to follow before Bluejam could push him –

" _There_ you are, Master Sabo!"

Sabo froze in place, eyes growing wide. He recognized that voice, that soft yet commanding and _all-knowing_ voice of a disciplined yet playful woman who'd married a blue-haired pervert, and it really couldn't be her because there was _no way –_

Yet, as he and an equally confused Bluejam turned on their heels, there was no denying that Mrs. Robin Nico, wearing a beautiful hat and scarf that _could not_ have belonged to her, was approaching them from behind, smiling brightly at the young man who's jaw refused to cooperate with him as it hung open like a fly trap.

 _What the hell what the hell what the hell – ROBIN?!_

What was she doing here? _How_ did she manage to get up to A Deck without getting caught? The hat and the scarf were fine, but her dress, the way she wore her hair, the lack of extravagant makeup and jewellery – there was no way, unless she was some sort of master of stealth or something, or a spy, but that would be ridiculous because she was supposed to be a freaking _school_ _teacher_ –

Before he could get a word out, Robin had already reached out to gently take his arm and loop it through hers. "I've been looking all over for you, sir," she said, still smiling, but there was a silent message in her cerulean eyes, one that warned Sabo to keep his mouth shut. "I apologize if no one informed you, but the Nefertari's representatives wish to speak to you again in private regarding further pressing arrangements for your wedding. What was it now…something about your suit, I believe?"

Sabo blinked, worked his jaw. "…bugh?"

 _How in the absolute_ _ **hell**_ _does she know about my wedding?_

"Excuse me, miss," Bluejam cut in, eyeing the woman with suspicion (and something else, restrained _lust_ , that made Sabo want to snap his fat neck more than usual.) "No one informed us of any further discussions with the Nefertari's. We assumed such matters had been settled after last night's meeting, regardless of Sabo's presence. Who are you, exactly?"

Robin's smile teetered on the edge of cold when she regarded the ex-gang leader. "I'm Lady Koala's personal bodyguard," she replied, and that could _not be_ _true at all_ because Sabo had never seen Robin anywhere near Koala in the time he'd known her, and Robin could _fight? What?_

Even Bluejam looked surprised, and he reared his head back and looked Robin up and down, apparently seeing her in a new light. "Her _bodyguard_?" he repeated. "You must be joking."

"I assure you I'm not," Robin retorted without a hitch. "I may not look it, of course, but I have had special training in various martial arts styles that make me more than qualified to be her escort and bodyguard."

She then tensed, eyes narrowing and her smile thinning as she slowly began to slip her arm from Sabo's, her other hand curling into a fist. "Unless you would like a demonstration to prove that I speak the truth?"

Despite his confusion, Sabo fought an excited grin.

 _Hell yes, please, kick his ass._

"N-No, no, no that's quite alright, Miss," Bluejam stuttered, back away a little with his hands raised. Robin relaxed, unclenching her fist with a satisfied smile.

Sabo couldn't help but mentally snap his fingers and pout in disappointment.

 _Damn._

"My Lady is currently tangled up in other affairs, so she sent me to collect Sabo in her stead, and to tell you to forgive her for her absent-mindedness concerning such a pressing issue," Robin continued, and turned back to Sabo who, by this point, was unbelievably lost. "Now, if you would please come with me, Master Sabo. We have very little time and much to discuss. Best we get everything out of the way _before_ your wedding day arrives, wouldn't you agree?"

With that, she guided Sabo back the way they'd come, down the long line of lifeboats before turning the corner. Bluejam just stood there, gawking.

Soon as they were out of sight, Sabo finally snapped out of his stupor and caught Robin by the elbow, frowning as he turned her around to face him.

"Robin, I'm happy to see you, but what the _hell_ are you doing here?" he asked, his voice low. "How did you know where to find me? How do you know about my marriage? How do you know Koala? _What's going on here?"_

Much to his frustration, Robin only smiled rather than giving him a straight answer. And though Sabo hadn't known her for very long, he knew what _that smile_ meant; she knew more than he did (obviously), knew every single answer to the questions he'd asked ( _duh)_ , and she knew how badly it pissed him off to know that she wouldn't be sharing with the class any time soon.

She laid an appeasing hand on his shoulder, patting it lightly. "All will be explained soon, Sabo," she said, and yep, Sabo was pissed. Didn't help that her smile widened at his obvious ire, followed by a giggle that boarded on mischievous.

 _I can see why Franky loves her._

Her smile soon faded when footsteps, growing louder and closer, came from the direction they'd left in. They were heavy enough to be a man's, and Sabo knew that gait. He'd been stalked by Bluejam enough to know when the man was on his tail.

Robin narrowed her eyes – in annoyance or genuine anger, he wasn't certain, but he didn't really want to find out – and she took him by the crook of his elbow again. "Keep moving. I wasn't lying when I said we have little time," she said, and pulled Sabo along with her.

He still had no idea what was going on, but Sabo decided not to fight it. Robin was a friend of Luffy's, and if the short time he'd spent with that boy told him anything it was that he was a brilliant judge of character despite his occasional brain-dead antics. He could trust Robin.

Relenting, he matched her pace and arranged their arms so it looked like they were merely a couple ( _hoo_ boy was he glad Franky wasn't around to see this) making their way along the decks with purpose but with ease. He kept his expression politely neutral and his posture relaxed but dignified, his eyes trained straight ahead. Robin quirked a surprised brow at him, and Sabo let himself smirk.

He'd lived on the streets for five years, hustling nobles and cooks and the general populace daily to survive; one had to know how to act, how to hide in plain sight, and show the world you didn't give a damn as you casually slipped your hand into some poor bastard's pocket.

Soon enough, they heard Bluejam around the corner, doing his best to remain inconspicuous as he followed the two at an easy pace. He drew closer and closer with each step, almost looming over them.

Sabo cursed. How would they get away from him without raising any more –

" _Get back here you little cretin!"_

– suspicion?

Sabo nearly jumped out of his skin when two boys, one tall and lanky with an incredibly long nose – _Usopp?!_ – chasing a younger kid wearing a bright pink hat – _what the hell, Chopper?!_ – came running in their direction, not once looking up at them as they raced past, laughing and giggling and all but barrelling into an unsuspecting Bluejam.

They all cried out as they toppled to the floor in a messy heap, the greasy-haired bodyguard spluttering curses as he threw the two teenagers off him.

Though they didn't stop, not even when Robin's own son had just flown by them, Sabo looked over his shoulder at the commotion, watching as Usopp and Chopper stood and spewed apologies at the disgruntled man, explaining that they'd been having a game of tag that had _clearly_ gotten away from them and they hadn't realized they'd climbed all the way up to the top decks until it was too late and _please don't call the authorities we'll do anything!_

Sabo faced Robin, who hadn't even flinched, and stared at her flatly. "You've planned this whole thing, haven't you?" he drawled.

His only answer was a slight quirk of the woman's lips before her impassive façade returned. Sabo sighed long-sufferingly.

 _First Robin shows up and then Usopp and Chopper leap in just in time to distract Bluejam? What's next, Brook's gonna magically appear and play a song for – oh for God's sake!_

The universe must have been laughing its ass off at Sabo in that instant, for lo and behold, Brook was standing a few feet away from the entrance to the nautilus room, a small crowd of impressed and curious nobles surrounding him as the tall old man played a soothing tune on his beloved violin, his steady voice almost hypnotizing as he sang a slower rendition of 'Bink's Brew'.

Not one of the gathered nobles noticed Sabo or Robin walking by, but Brook certainly did, and he sent them a wink that could just be seen through his dark glasses. Robin winked back, and even Sabo, still annoyingly ignorant of what was happening, couldn't help but smile at the musician as they moved along.

But Bluejam quickly made his grand reappearance – he must've already dealt with Usopp and Chopper. Sabo hoped they were alright.

The man spotted them easily over the crowd of entranced nobles. Sabo couldn't quite see the look on his face, but he could feel annoyance radiating off the man in waves as he quickened his pace to catch up with them.

"Oh _jeez – look out_!"

Only to be stopped once again by a well-timed tea tray to the chest as Sanji – _how? –_ appeared from God knew where and tripped over nothing, spilling tea and biscuits all over Bluejam's pristine suit.

The man cried out in pain and indignation when hot tea met skin, and he scowled dangerously at Sanji who did an admirable impression of a meek and feeble waiter, shaking hands hovering over and around the bodyguard like he wasn't sure what the hell to do.

"What the hell are you doing, you fool?!" Bluejam shouted. "Watch where you're going!"

Sanji's mouth opened and closed like a gasping fish as he shuffled where he stood. "O-Oh no, oh gosh I-I'm so sorry, sir, _so_ sorry," the teenage chef stammered helplessly, running a hand through his blond hair in distress, and someone give the kid an award because his acting was _top notch._ "I d-didn't mean to, I-I was just – oh _look_ at this mess I'm _so sorry –"_

"Get out of my way!" Bluejam tried to push his way past Sanji, but the chef was _insistent_ that he helped to clean off the tea and biscuits off his ruined suit, effectively _pinning_ him there whilst he grabbed a cloth from his inner pocket and delicately dabbed at the fine material, muttering apologies all the while.

Sabo blinked, completely aghast. A part of him wanted to laugh at how flawless this whole thing was, but he couldn't bring himself to even snicker at such brilliance.

Instead – "You guys are good at this," he said as they approached the nautilus room. "You sure you're all not secret spies or something?"

Robin chuckled. "We certainly seem that way, don't we?"

She looked around one last time before opening the door and motioning him inside. When he only looked at her in confusion – he'd gathered by now that Luffy and Ace's friends had planned to smuggle Sabo down to third-class to surprise the brothers, so why were they going back to the nautilus room? – she smiled again. And this time, it was much warmer.

"I'll knock if anyone comes. Try not to take too long in there, it's only a matter of time before we're found out."

"Robin–" Sabo tried to protest but was soon all but dragged into the room by two pairs of rough hands grabbing him by his arms and the front of his shirt, and he stumbled inside with a startled cry. The door clicked shut behind him.

Before he had time to think Robin had suddenly grown more arms that sprouted from walls _–_ he had an active imagination growing up and with everything that had already happened it wouldn't be at all surprising – he looked up to find two familiar blinding grins, two pairs of wide and impossibly bright eyes staring down at him.

"Hey, Sabo!"

"What up, Sab?"

For the umpteenth time that day, Sabo's jaw dropped.

"What the _hell?"_

* * *

 **A/N~ Cliffhangers, ahahaha! Seriously, I loved writing this chapter! Like a mission impossible sort of thing! Plus you can never have too much Straw Hat bonding time :)  
**

 **Reviews are writer chow :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N~ Hello! Sorry for the late update, lot of stuff going on :)  
**

 **Not gonna lie, I teared up writing this one DX It's shorter than the last chapter (which I _really_ enjoyed writing btw XD so much fun!) but I hope you enjoy it regardless.**

 **I OWN NOTHING. I DON'T KNOW WHY I CONTINUE TO SAY THIS BUT BETTER SAFE THAN SORRY I GUESS.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: To Make a Choice**

"What the _hell?"_

Luffy tackled Sabo into a bone-crushing hug that all but knocked the wind out of the unprepared blond – then again when would he _ever_ be prepared for one of Luffy's hugs?

Ace stepped closer and knocked Sabo's hat off to ruffle his hair with a grin that was larger than life. "Good to see you again, Sabo!" he said, genuine delight etched across his freckled face. "Miss us?"

Sabo stared at Ace from underneath his hand, and then looked down at the boy currently attempting to attach himself to Sabo like a clingy octopus.

 _They're here. They're actually here._

It took far longer than he would've liked for him to find his voice. "…what…what are you guys doing here?" he breathed, hoping they didn't catch on to the slight quiver in his voice.

Whether he did or he didn't, Ace nor Luffy showed it as Ace removed his hand from Sabo's head and folded his arms, still beaming at him like a cat with its favorite toy. "Well, you never showed up this morning, so Lu and I figured if you couldn't come see us –"

"– then _we'd_ come see _you!"_ Luffy finished, peering up from where he'd buried his face into Sabo's chest and grinning like the lovable loon he was. "It was _awesome!_ Robin planned the whole thing – she's a freaking _genius_ , I love her so much! She had Zoro and Franky hoist us over the rails, and then we hid in here, and then she went to kidnap you from your family while the others distracted your bodyguard guy, and then she brought _you_ here! Are you surprised? _Surprise!"_

'Surprised' wasn't quite the word Sabo was looking for.

He was…alright, yes, surprised _did_ kind of describe what he was feeling, but he was also happy. So, unbelievably happy to see their smiling faces, to have Luffy wrap him up in his arms again, to see Ace's brilliant smile and hear them laugh and have that indescribable warmth in his chest knowing _these are two people who care about me, they've gone through so much trouble just to_ see _me, they want to be with me –_

But he was also unbelievably _terrified,_ that ever-present threat of his father's anger and punishment – not upon him, but upon _them –_ looming like a mountain not even God could hope to move.

 _Why the hell did they have to come here?_

Sabo forced himself to gently pry Luffy's arms from around his waist. Confusion was evident in both their gazes as they watched him step away from the teen, jubilant smiles fading. Picking his hat up from where it had landed at their feet, Sabo plopped it on his head and gathered the nerve to face the duo.

"Ace…Luffy…" he began, shocked to hear that his voice was so steady when he was shaking inside like a leaf in a raging storm. "Thank you for coming. You don't know how happy I am to have you here, really. But…I can't see you anymore. I _can't._ "

Ace and Luffy stared at him, the younger in utter confusion and the older with narrowed eyes full of understanding, which surprised Sabo.

"We know. We figured Outlook would want to keep you as far away from us as possible and vice versa," Ace said, unfolding his arms and stepping closer. "But we don't care about that. We wanted to see you, so here we are."

Sabo cursed up a storm in his thoughts, but outwardly he sighed. "No, you – you don't understand," he tried, pleading with any God out there that they listened and heeded his warning. "I'm…I'm a noble, alright? I was born and raised for the sole purpose of aiding my parents in attaining more wealth to secure my family's future. I'm engaged, set to marry as soon as we reach New York, and that's–that's it. That's what my fathers' planned for me, and later for my step-brother. And – and if I stray from that plan, if I do anything against his wishes –"

"We _know_ , Sabo," Ace interrupted, moving closer until the blond was forced to take a few steps back, his back literally against the wall.

Ace grabbed his shoulders. "We _get_ it. Outlook's a piece of crap and you've been used and abused by him your whole life which is why you're so freaking intimidated by him, and that _sucks._ But we said we were gonna get away from him, remember? We're gonna leave all this behind and be _free_ –"

" _Dammit_ Ace if I step out of line _I_ won't be the only one who suffers this time!" Sabo shouted, ripping his shoulders from Ace's grasp and shoving him away with all the force he could muster. Ace staggered, and Luffy took a step back in shock.

Ignoring the pang of regret in his heart, Sabo glared at the two D's, chest heaving. "Don't you see?! I _can't_ be free and I was a fool to ever think I could! Outlook found out about last night, he had Bluejam follow me and he saw us down below, and now he's – he's – **_gah!"_**

Sabo tore his hat off his head and tossed it in favor of running both hands through his hair in agitation, desperation.

Dammit, why was it so hard? Why did it have to hurt _so much_ just to tell them goodbye?

He took a breath, which didn't help with how it shuddered out of him. "…Outlook confronted me this morning. I-I tried to stand up to him, for the first time in _years_ because I thought…" He chuckled bitterly, dropping his hands back to his sides and looking back up at the brothers. "I actually thought I'd grown a backbone. But then I guess he figured out that I…I care about you two. A lot."

He shrugged helplessly, despite the astonishment shining in Ace's eyes and the glee in Luffy's smile that, ordinarily, Sabo would've reciprocated. Alas, he couldn't find the will to smile back, not anymore.

"So…so now, if he ever sees me near you again, who knows what the hell he might do." He pointed at his scar. "You've seen what he can do to me, his own son. What's stopping him from doing worse to you?"

Ace's brows furrowed, his frown deepening in anger. Luffy's smile slowly disappeared, his eyes that little bit wider as he stared at Sabo. In turn, Sabo's eyes grew moist, though he did his best to fight it as he swallowed thickly.

 _So much for living without any regrets,_ he thought bitterly. _I'm going to regret this moment, every damn second of_ _ **this,**_ _for the rest of my life._

"That's why I can't see you anymore," he continued, his quivering voice barely above a whisper. "I…I put you both in danger because of my reckless, _selfish_ actions, and I…I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't want _any_ of this to happen –"

"So you're gonna sacrifice your own freedom for ours?"

Luffy's low, _angry_ voice froze Sabo in his tracks. The blond looked up to find the teen _glaring_ , fists clenched and shaking at his sides.

Sabo knew Luffy wasn't all sunshine and smiles and infectious laughter – he'd shown that back when they'd first met, which seemed like so long ago. But to see this side of Luffy directed at _him_ was almost unnerving.

"Luffy –"

 _"You can't do that!"_ Luffy yelled, stomping up to Sabo to grab his arm, his grip astoundingly firm and painful. "You can't throw everything away for our sake, Sabo! You can't **_do_** that!"

Sabo looked down at the boy – always the first to hug him, who beamed brighter than the blazing sun, who'd danced and laughed and played the night away with him, who Sabo wanted to protect with everything he had, who just _didn't understand_ – and he matched his frown, reaching out with his free arm to grab Luffy's shoulder.

"If it means I can keep the two of you safe from Outlook, then I _can_ and I _will_! I don't _care_ what happens to me!" he snapped right back.

Luffy's glare only intensified to the point Sabo was sure the younger raven was going to punch him.

"Luffy and I can take care of ourselves," Ace growled, approaching them again with a defiant scowl of his own. "This is _your_ life, Sabo, you have to be _free!_ Are you gonna _abandon_ all your dreams just like that?!"

Sabo's breath hitched against a dry sob that threatened to burst through as he ducked his head, squeezing his eyes shut again. His eyes burned behind closed lids, and his hand tightened on Luffy's shoulder. Why couldn't they understand? Why couldn't they just _leave_? It was Sabo's fault they were in this mess in the first place, Sabo's fault they were in possible danger due to Outlook's influence with just about _everything_ , why couldn't they see that he just wanted to keep them _safe,_ save them like they'd saved _him_?

He heard Ace sigh heavily before a hand buried itself into Sabo's hair, roughly, but that was Ace; rough and brash at the edges even with his affection, so Sabo didn't flinch as he opened his watery eyes to look into the older man's silver pair.

Ace bit his lip, as if weighing his words, before finally opening his mouth. "Look, Sabo…listen," he began, his voice softer than Sabo was used to hearing, hesitant and stuttering, but it filled his breaking heart with warmth all the same. "I'm not good at this sort of crap, but I'll try anyways."

That managed to get a watery chuckle out of Sabo, and even made Luffy – whose glare had softened into a sad frown that had no _right_ to be there – crack a small smile.

Ace ignored their snickers and looked Sabo in the eye. "…Sabo…you're full of crap, alright? You're a spoiled little _brat_ even, a sarcastic, hand-crushing, fast-talking _bastard_ , but – but _above_ all that you're _strong_ , you have a–a good heart and – and you're one of the most amazing people we've ever known and –"

Sabo could feel the tears coming, his eyes filling fit to burst _._ "Ace –"

"No, no lemme try and get this out, you're –gah, jeez," Ace let go of Sabo's hair to rake his hand through his own, obviously struggling because everyone who knew Ace knew the guy was absolutely _crap_ when it came to feelings and people. Luffy had always been better than him, though not for lack of trying.

"Look, we're not idiots," he said at last. "We know how the world works. We _get_ what'll happen if that bastard catches us, and we _get_ why you're doing this. But we don't care about any of that, you hear? Besides, we're too involved, now. You jump, we jump, remember?"

Sabo did remember, like it happened only moments ago. He thought about it constantly and felt all the worse for it.

"We can't turn our back on you, Sabo, not ever," Luffy said with all the conviction in the world, finally releasing his death grip on Sabo's arm in favour of holding his hands, intertwining their fingers. The boy gazed up at him with a hopeful smile that shone and stretched on for miles and miles. "You can't give everything up for us. And you're our brother, so of _course_ we're not gonna leave you."

Sabo blanched, a choked gasp catching his throat.

 _What?_

 _He –_

 _He said I'm their –_

"…w…w-what?" he whispered, not daring to speak any louder. "W-what do you –?"

Luffy held his hands tighter, his eyes bright and his smile even brighter. "We want you to be our third brother, Sabo!" he said, Ace nodding along with a slow, hopeful smile growing across his freckled faces. "I mean, we were _already_ brothers without even thinkin' about it, really, but now we wanna make it official, y'know? Just like Ace and I did with the _sake_ cups! Zoro brought some with him from his homeland in Japan, so later we can go down below and –"

"No."

Luffy froze, his smile falling like a house of cards. Ace went still as stone, watching as Sabo pried Luffy's fingers off his hands.

"…no?" Luffy muttered softly, hands retracting and curling against his chest as he gaped up at Sabo. "What…what do you mean, 'Bo?"

 _If there's really a God up there, please help me._

Sabo roughly wiped away a tear that had escaped with the back of his hand as he drew in a shaking breath. "You're…You're making this harder than it needs to be, Luffy," he forced out. "I _told_ you, I _can't_ be with you. I can't be a part of your family and you can't be mine. It's better like this. I'll…I'll be fine without you. Really. I've survived this long, haven't I? I can keep going."

" _Bullroar,_ " Ace hissed, his shock taking a step back as anger shone through once more. "That's not true and you know it. _Dammit –_ they've got you _trapped_ , Sabo!" he cried, pointing out the window at the noble world rushing on by without them. "You're gonna die if you don't break free! Maybe not right away 'cos you're strong, and we _know_ that, we do. But sooner or later the fire in you, Sabo…it's gonna burn out."

Sabo just looked at Ace. Ace stared back, jaw set. In the middle, Luffy could only look between them helplessly as the anger left Ace's body with a heaving sigh.

Hesitantly, Ace reached out to take Sabo's shoulder again, and he pulled gently. When Sabo didn't resist or push him away, he tugged him closer until their foreheads bumped together, sunshine gold and midnight black meeting in the middle.

Ace closed his eyes. "We can't let that happen. We won't _let_ it happen, Sabo," he said softly.

Sabo's shoulder shook under Ace's palm as another tear fell down his cheek against his will. The gesture was so familiar, loving, _brotherly,_ that it cracked Sabo's walls like glass.

"Don't go back with them," Luffy pleaded, pressing himself against Sabo's arm and clenching the dark fabric of his coat between his hands. His voice was thick, like he was on the verge of tears. "We're brothers, and brothers stick together. We're there for each other, no matter what. Your dad can do whatever the hell he wants. We don't _care_. We just want you _with_ us, 'Bo. _Please._ "

His hands shaking as he bit down on his lip, Sabo slowly reached up to cradle the back of Ace's head in his palm, burying gloved fingers into his black hair, his other arm wrapping around Luffy's shoulders. He held them both as close as he dared, desperate for their contact, their care…desperate just to _hold_ them.

They wanted him to be their brother. He was…so _afraid_ they wouldn't want someone like him, a noble, to be a part of their family.

 _But they do. They want me to…I want to…_

The very thought of it, the idea of calling those two foolish, reckless, pure-hearted, stubborn idiots his brothers, his _family_ without a trace of shame or reluctance, the idea that he _did_ have a choice, that with them he _could_ be free…

It filled Sabo with a joy so immeasurable it was overwhelming.

What he felt for two people who only days ago had been complete strangers…some would think it irrational, unrealistic for someone to love another so deeply so fast. But for Sabo, who'd desperately yearned for something like this for _so long_ …

He wanted to say yes. He wanted to leave everything behind, throw it all away, shove it in Outlook's face and run away with Ace and Luffy, to be their brother, to _have_ brothers and be _free._

But _…_

 _"If I ever see you near those low-life thugs again, I will see to it that the punishment is severe. And not just for you this time. I have the power, the right, to make those good-for-nothing ruffians suffer."_

 _I_ _ **can't**_ _._

Sabo ground his teeth against the sobs that threatened to drain him dry, as he slipped his hand and arm off the brothers – _his_ brothers but not really, not anymore, not _ever_ – and drew away for the last time. He stared at them through the film of tears in his eyes, drinking them in, committing everything that made them _Ace_ and _Luffy_ to his memory. He was certain it would be the last he ever saw of them.

He slowly shook his head.

When he met their eyes once more they were _aching_ , silver eyes resigned and brown ones wide and tearful.

Tearing his gaze away, Sabo reached down to pick up his hat again, tugging it down and shielding his eyes. He had to get out of there. Call him a coward if you will, but he couldn't bear look at the heartbreak in Luffy's eyes or the poorly hidden pain in Ace's a second longer.

"I'm…I'm going back," he choked out. "They'll start getting suspicious, more so now considering your friends are here."

Shoulders slumping in defeat, Ace only nodded and turned his head away, stuffing his hands in his pockets and casting sullen eyes to the floor, all but shutting Sabo out. He was done.

Luffy, however, continued to stare after him even as Sabo turned his back on them, reaching for the door handle.

"Sabo?" he called in a voice that all but destroyed what remained of Sabo's heart.

He gripped the handle tight enough to leave a dent in the metal.

" _Please_ , Ace, Luffy," he whispered brokenly, "for all our sakes, just leave me alone."

Sabo stepped back out onto the deck, shutting the door and banishing them from his sight.

* * *

Robin was still standing beside the door like a guardian statue when Sabo stepped out. She turned in surprise, looking around for the two people she must've been certain would have followed him out, confused when it became apparent that he was alone.

Then she saw Sabo's face, saw the unnatural redness brimming in his eyes before he could tip his hat down to hide them. She frowned in concern.

"Sabo –?"

"You and the others had better leave now," he said softly, unable to trust his own voice anymore or look the woman in the eye. "Thank you for your efforts. I'm glad I could see them one last time."

He tried a smile, but it wobbled dangerously and made him want to break down again, so he quickly spun on his heel and walked briskly back the way they'd come, tuning out Robin's worried call.

He passed Brook, still surrounded by nobles – a different group this time, he absently noted. The lanky old man's grin dimmed somewhat when Sabo walked passed without sparing him a second glance…without Ace and Luffy.

Bluejam wasn't there, much to Sabo's surprise, but Sanji was. The young chef was casually leaning against the wall with a cig in his mouth and a single blue eye watching him go by. He said nothing, didn't move from his spot. But he did frown, clearly disappointed.

Whether he was disappointed in Sabo, or disappointed that Ace and Luffy weren't with him, Sabo wasn't sure. Didn't mean it hurt any less, though, to know that he'd manged to let so many people down in a single day. It was a new record, even for him.

When he finally did come across Bluejam, it was to see the man in the middle of a one-sided conversation with an angered Outlook. How long had Sanji been distracting the bodyguard for it to take him _this_ long to reach Outlook? The thought almost brought a smirk to Sabo's lips as he approached the men.

Outlook spotted him first, and there was a dangerous glint in his eye as he frowned deeply. "Where have you been, boy?" he snapped. "Bluejam has been telling me that you left with some random woman claiming to be Lady Koala's _bodyguard_ of all things, to speak with the Nefertari's–"

"Yes, that's right," Sabo interrupted, and any other day he wouldn't have even _thought_ of doing so, not to Outlook, the man who'd ingrained fear and reluctant respect for him since he could sit up. But right now, he was too numb to the core to really care.

He took a breath, lifted his head and offered his father a polite smile. "They wanted to see me to discuss what material I would like for my suit for the reception. It was a last-minute thing, and Lady Koala sends her humblest apologies for any inconvenience this debacle may have caused."

Outlook narrowed his eyes in suspicion, raising a trimmed brow. He was looking for something, something to call Sabo out on his bluff and exact punishment accordingly. Unfortunately for him, Sabo had five years' experience living on the streets and ten living in a world of fake smiles and masks. He knew how to lie.

"Is that so?" Outlook probed, and Sabo nodded. And, apparently seeing nothing behind the smile Sabo had plastered across his face – except, perhaps, the slight unnatural redness of his mismatched eyes – Outlook reluctantly conceded. "Very well, then. What did you decide?"

Swallowing the remnants of his tears, his rage and regret, Sabo let himself smile that little bit wider, playing the part of an excited young nobleman set to marry into a rich family, ready to follow the path that his father had paved for him willingly and without question. He locked away his longing, his dreams of freedom and thoughts of unattainable happiness and family and brotherhood, threw away the key, and he replied in a chipper voice that didn't crack or waver,

"Wool."

* * *

The sun was starting to set by the time Sabo was finally excused from the presence of his family, having earned some freedom back when it became apparent that he hadn't tried anything funny, or would in the foreseeable future. But it was for a limited time only, for at dinner he would once again be forced to mingle with the rest of them, probably forced to follow the gents into the smoking room to discuss matters that hardly interested him (and he didn't even smoke for God's sake) just so Outlook could keep an eye on him.

And yet, even with that small window of free time, Sabo was at as loss as to what to do with himself.

There was no sense in wandering around the ship when he was restricted to A Deck, no sense in doing much at all except to stare blankly out into the sunset, watching the ocean waves roll by as the ship powered through. So he did so, leaning against the railings as he stared out into the blue beyond in the dusk light, the seas lit by the embers of a giant fire that steadily began to die.

Winds blowing softly through his hair, Sabo closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

He let his thoughts wander, and he should've known better because of _course_ they wandered straight to Ace and Luffy, to their incredible group of friends who'd undoubtedly gone through so much trouble to reunite them if only for a little while, to the three Whitebeards he'd met that night during a party he would never forget for as long as he lived…

 _I wonder what they're doing now. I wonder if they've given up on me, now that I've closed the door in their faces._

 _I wonder…_

Sabo shook his head, banishing the thoughts before they could manifest into something worse. He'd made his choice, and he couldn't go back on it now even if he had the option. He had to protect them, keep Outlook away from them for as long as they sailed on _Titanic._ Then, once they reached New York's shores they would go their separate ways – Sabo would follow his parent's footsteps and marry Vivi Nefertari, Ace and Luffy would pave their own paths and follow their own dreams – and they would never meet again.

As long as they were safe, as long as they could live and be freer than anyone else and live without any regrets, Sabo would be content.

It hurt, knowing that his dreams would forever be unattainable. But…but at least he'd helped two deserving ones achieve theirs. That was what he'd wanted to do, right? To help people, to help others find freedom, even if it meant sacrificing something of his.

He just…he wished things could've been different. He just wished he could've been there to _see_ them achieve their dreams, achieve happiness. He wished…he wished…

Sabo lowered his head, a small and rueful smile tilting his lips.

 _I wish I could've been their brother. I bet it would've been wonderful._

"Hey, there."

A startled gasp caught his throat as Sabo snapped his head up to face a smiling Koala, standing a few feet from him in a shimmering dress, a feathered fan in her right hand. Her blue eyes sparkled like diamonds in the sunset as she regarded him, her head tilted, seemingly innocent and curious.

Sabo quickly snapped to attention; feeling sorry for himself didn't mean he could forsake his manners.

"Lady Koala – I mean, Koala – it's good to see you again," he stuttered with an awkward bow that made the young woman giggle. Sabo groaned and wished for someone to come and throw him the hell overboard already.

(Why, why, _why_ couldn't he talk to women? Why was he like this? _Whyyyyy?_ )

Once he straightened from his bow, Koala stepped closer, swishing her fan open with a practiced flick of her wrist. "Mind if I join you?" she asked, though it wasn't really a question as she stood by his side to lean with one arm braced against the rails, the other busy fanning her face with her bright blue fan as she looked out to the oceans beyond.

Sabo, knowing that there was no reason for him to say 'no' – it wasn't like he owned this part of the deck after all – shrugged and resumed his earlier stance, the two falling into silence.

Despite his apparent inability to act like a sane person in the presence of the opposite sex, Sabo… _liked_ the silence that stretched on between them. It was companionable, comfortable even.

After a full minute had passed, Sabo snuck a glance over at the woman from the corner of eye, glad when she seemed not to notice. Her slender frame seemed to glow in the sun's dying light. God she was pretty.

As he stared, he wondered why she'd sought him out. Because there was no way she could've simply met him by chance at this side of the ship. He wondered what it was she wanted to talk to him about, if at all. More importantly, he wondered if she really _did_ know Robin at all, or if he'd just briefly mentioned Koala for some reason at the party last night because he'd been drunk, so Robin had just used her name since it was the first one that had come to mind –?

Again, reading too deep into things. He shook his head, turning away. Stupid brain was working overtime.

Still, he wondered.

"So," she sighed suddenly, making Sabo jolt in surprise, and she finally turned to face him. "This is it then, is it?"

Brows furrowing, Sabo turned around to face her fully. "Come again?" he asked.

He quickly regretted doing so as Koala's smile, small and sad and sympathetic at first, vanished in an instant, replaced with a frown that boarded on deadly as her eyes met his and held them there. Sabo's chest felt tight under the pressure her sudden anger was exerting.

"You're gonna stay with Outlook and his crowd," she said, low enough so that only he could hear even over the roar of the seas below, something dark and livid oozing like poison from her voice. "You're gonna get off this ship, marry some girl you've never even met and live the rest of your life in a haze, up to your tits in wealth with a reputation you don't give a rats ass about, maybe punch in a kid or two and repeat the cycle your parents put you through until you draw your last breath and _die_ in some bed, alone, only to be remembered as just one more business man out of millions with everything you've ever done, everything you've ever gained, amounting to absolutely _nothing_ once you're gone and buried."

Glaring with a heat that seared through him like magma, standing toe to toe with the taller blond, she looked Sabo dead in the eye. Rooted to the spot, Sabo dared not breathe.

"Is that it?!" she seethed. "All that talk about living the way you want to, finding freedom and _fighting_ for it you're just gonna settle for – for living under that bastard's thumb, doing as he says until the day they dig your grave?! Come _on,_ is that _really_ what you want?!"

Sabo could do nothing but _stare_ as she fell silent aside from her infuriated panting, clamping his jaw shut to keep it from dropping in shock, his mind reeling with even more questions than he'd started off with, most of which included unsavory words that rhymed with 'duck'.

Then her words, their harshness notwithstanding, finally registered, and his surprise melted away as he looked, really _looked_ at the young woman standing before him.

Clearly, she knew much more than she let on, more than Sabo could possibly fathom. She'd been watching him, that much was obvious, though he had no idea _why,_ but that was a story for later.

More importantly, she _understood_. She understood what he'd been going through until now. Maybe she'd even been through something similar and was calling him out for being such a dumb-ass, for barking up a storm only to bow his head like an obedient dog to his master, tail between his legs…as he'd done for the last ten years of his life.

Tearing his eyes from her burning irises, Sabo looked at his right hand.

Slowly, he slipped the glove off, staring down at what remained of the scars on his knuckles left behind the night he'd punched the mirror, the night he'd believed, much like now, that he had no hope at finding freedom.

 _Is that really what you want?_

Sabo remembered his first day out on the streets back in America, how happy he'd been, how _alive_ and _free_ he'd felt as he learned how to fight, to navigate through trenches and alleyways, what it meant to truly _live_.

He remembered how close he'd come to ending his life that fateful night, how Ace and Luffy had arrived just in time, gave him hope and strength and pulled him back to safety.

He remembered listening to their stories and sharing his own, learning secrets and weaknesses, flicking through Ace's beautiful sketchbook and gazing upon how he saw the world, how he saw people, how he saw _Sabo_.

He remembered the conviction and pride ringing loud in their voices and gleaming like gold in their eyes when they'd told a table of nobles what it meant to make each day count, to live life without regrets.

He remembered dancing and singing and laughing at the top of his lungs in the centre of a party in third-class, happier than he'd been in years, and gazing up at the vast and endless night skies, vowing on a shooting star.

And then he remembered how he'd closed the door in their faces.

He remembered how Ace's bright silver eyes had turned dull with resignation and poorly concealed sorrow and _hurt_ , how Luffy had called out to him in a small voice that didn't suit him _at all_ , how Sabo's heart had shattered to tiny fragments for shutting them out, throwing everything they'd done for him out the window in fear of a mere man…

They'd called him their _brother._

Koala was waiting for him, toned arms crossed over her chest. She tilted her head to the side, eyebrow raised as if to say _Well? What's your answer_?

Clenching his fists tight at his sides, Sabo met her glare for glare, determined and fierce.

 _Is that really what you want?_

 _"_ Mother of God – of _course_ that's not what I want, _goddammit!"_ he snapped, taking Koala (and himself) by surprise as she blinked and took half a step back.

"I never asked for _any_ of this," he threw his arms out wide in gesture to everything around them and more, and he was suddenly very glad that they were the only two people out on this part of the deck as he started to pace, his voice growing louder, _angrier_.

"I never asked to be born a noble or-or to have riches or status, and _don't you even get me started_ on the whole arranged marriage thing! All I've ever wanted was to be who _I_ wanted to be, to live the life _I_ wanted, not spend the rest of my life trapped inside a glass case like some butterfly or a _trophy_ or _someone else's_ _ **tool!**_ I don't want to watch the rest of the world suffer and starve while people like _them_ flaunt their riches! I want to see my dreams through! I want things to _change!_ I want –!"

Sabo stopped pacing. Suddenly, Luffy's question came to mind, ringing in his ears.

 _"What about you? What's Bo's dream? Come on, tell us!"_

He didn't need to think twice about the answer this time.

 _"I just want to be free!"_

Shoulders heaving, Sabo panted heavily, his throat and his very soul aching and raw from the final shout that seemed to echo across the ocean like a golden bell.

Silence befell and endured.

Then Sabo blinked, remembering that he'd been _talking_ to someone (or rather ranting), and he turned to see Koala staring at him with wide eyes.

Oh.

Sabo hadn't meant to startle her in the slightest. But… _God_ it felt so good to express some _rage_ for once. Even if it was only a fraction of what he'd kept inside for ten years. He believed a screaming fit was overdue, but that could come later. Preferably when he was alone, with his face stuffed into a pillow or two…or three.

(Man, he had _issues.)_

Koala quickly recovered from his small outburst after a rapid blink, and she shut her fan with an audible _snap_ , planting one hand on her hip. For the first time since Sabo met her she looked absolutely _nothing_ like a noble, even in her shimmering dress.

And she was grinning, wide and proud and genuine.

"Feel better?" she asked.

Sabo blinked once, twice. And then he released a long, _long_ sigh before smiling tiredly.

"A little."

Koala stifled a snort. "Good," she said, and moved over to reach up and clasp his shoulder with a firm grip. "Now that we've established what you want and what you _don't_ want…what are you gonna do about it? What are you gonna do right _now?_ "

Regarding the hand on his shoulder for a moment, Sabo briefly closed his eyes.

 _"If I ever see you near those low-life thugs again, I will see to it that the punishment is severe, and not just for you this time. I have the power, the right, to make those good-for-nothing ruffians suffer."_

He clenched his fist again. Damn Outlook, damn his influence, damn him _damn him_ _ **damn him –**_

 _"Luffy and I can take care of ourselves. This is_ your _life, Sabo, you have to be_ free _! Are you gonna_ abandon _all your dreams just like that?!"_

His fists loosened, and a small smile touched his lips unbidden.

 _"We're brothers, and brothers stick together. We're there for each other, no matter what. Your dad can do whatever the hell he wants. We don't care. We just want you with us, 'Bo. Please."_

Opening his eyes, Sabo's smile grew with determination, a new spark igniting in his discoloured eyes as he stared into Koala's expectant, ocean blue pair.

Sabo had been a fool, blinded by his fear of Outlook and fear for the wellbeing of Ace and Luffy. And though it was true that Outlook had a lot of power at his fingertips, that he could easily carry out the threats he'd made, in the end he was only _one_ man. Ace and Luffy were strong, crafty in their own ways, had survived on the streets like Sabo had…

He had to believe in them. If they could survive out there on the streets, Outlook would be no problem.

But they could worry about Outlook later. He could come up with a plan when the time came. Right now, Sabo had the chance to change his mind, take back his words, make the _right_ choice and fight for his freedom just like he'd promised.

He grinned at Koala.

"I'm gonna find my brothers."

Koala returned his grin, wide and giddy as she nodded rapidly. " _Yes,_ yes yes yes _finally,"_ she sighed dramatically. "Seriously, watching the three of you being dumb-asses and platonically pine over each other has been so _exhausting!"_

A surprised laugh stumbled out of Sabo at her words – and he realized that was the first he'd laughed all day, feeling as though a mighty burden had been lifted from his shoulders. "Sorry you didn't enjoy the show, but I'm afraid I can't give refunds," he quipped smartly. He quickly sobered, though his smile remained. "Thank you, Koala, for the whole, 'pep-talk' that was actually more like a 'punch-in-the-face' thing. I really needed it."

Koala rolled her eyes to hide the fact her cheeks had started to color, nudging his elbow with hers as she smirked. "'Course you did. For a bright kid, you sure can be the biggest idiot."

"Kid?" Sabo spluttered. "I'm twenty!"

"I'm twenty-one."

"But how does that make me a kid –?"

"Not the point."

"But what _is_ the point, what are we even arguing -?"

"We're getting off-track, shut up. And as for your 'thank you', it's no problem. It's my job to help people, even if they're idiots. Though speaking of my job, I'm guessing you have _quite_ a few questions to ask me now, don't you?"

" _Yes_. Absolutely yes," Sabo nodded at once, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. "I have, like, _so many_ that it's not even remotely funny and I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna enjoy listening to the answers. But that can wait 'till later."

A knowing smile claimed his lips as he raised his head again. "However, I'm correct in assuming you're not really a noble at all, right?"

A twinkle in her eyes, Koala tapped her fan against her upturned lips. "Hush-hush. All will be revealed in due time, my little blond grasshopper," she whispered and winked.

Sabo rolled his eyes, but he was inwardly laughing himself silly (though he wasn't sure if it was due to the sudden invigorating feeling of having his burdens torn from his shoulders or because he'd just been called a 'little blond grasshopper' of all things. That was hysterically funny to him.)

He decided then and there that he really liked _this_ Koala much more than the fake-noble Koala. Screw it, he liked Koala _period._ Maybe they could be friends, keep in touch after Sabo left with Ace and Luffy.

 _And I will. I_ _ **will**_ _escape Outlook, leave him and everything behind and never look back._

Then Koala looked him up and down, brow raised. "What the hell are you still _doing_ here? Go, hop away," she said, making 'shooing' motions with her hands. "Go and find your brothers, get outta here, just _go!"_

Snickering as she grabbed his shoulders and spun him around to push him down the deck – she really _had_ been hanging out with Hack, hadn't she? – Sabo offered her a mile-wide grin and showy bow, disregarding all social protocol in the presence of the not-noblewoman. "Very well, I shall evict myself from the premises promptly. Farewell, m'lady!" he quipped.

"Oh shut the hell up, get going already!" Koala snapped, though she was grinning as wide as he was.

And with that, Sabo spun on his heel and dashed across the decks, a new smile on his face and a new light sparkling in his eye and igniting his heart, setting it ablaze.

 _'You're something special to them, kid. Even if they haven't asked you, you should really think it over.'_

 _'We don't mean to pressure you into making decisions, yoi. You do whatever the hell you wanna do, kid. We just hope that whatever you decide to do in the end that you'll be happy and live without any regrets.'_

 _'We're brothers, and brothers stick together.'_

Koala was right. Ace and Luffy and their friends, they were all _right_ , and Sabo had been a complete dumb-ass.

He was going to fight for his freedom. He was going to fight for his dreams, fight for the right to live on _his_ terms, like he should have done years ago. He was going to leave his status behind, leave Outlook and nobility and wealth behind, for _good,_ and never look back.

As much as the scars of his past continued to burn him, frighten him, he couldn't – _wouldn't_ cower or bow to anyone ever again.

He wasn't about to let the chains of nobility hold him down anymore.

Instead, Sabo was going to see his brothers.

But first, he had to take a detour to his room one last time. He deemed a quick costume change was in order before he made his dramatic reappearance.

* * *

 **A/N~ Sabo being a reckless happy sappy dumb-ass gives me so much life :) Also writing Koala is a dream! I love her character.**

 **Hope you enjoyed that, and more are on the way.  
**

 **Reviews are writer chow :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N~ Have I ever told you guys that I love you? I have? Well I LOVE YOU! Seriously, your continued support for this story is astounding, and I hope I don't let you down :')  
**

 **Okay, so, those of you who've seen the movie know that pretty much everything after the sun sets is absolutely romantic mushiness, right? So, considering the relationships in this instance are platonic, familial, _brotherly,_ I had to find ways to change things up. It wasn't easy, but I think I did okay. Plus, this is one of my FAVORITE parts of the movie, for OBVIOUS reasons, so following too close to the script be damned, I wanted it in this fic! So here ya go!**

 **I OWN NOTHING. NOTHING BUT THE TEARS I SHED WHILE WRITING THIS MONSTER OF A FIC.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: We're Flying!**

Marco sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest as he regarded his brother from across the round table.

The red-haired chef, usually so vibrant and happy and easy to laugh, quick to smile and joke and prank (much to the grievance of the rest of their family) had lost that smile to a sullen frown as he stared down into his mug, shaking his head sadly. On his left, Izo patted Thatch's arm, dark eyes understanding, yet clearly he was disappointed.

Marco had to admit he was disappointed, too. He'd only known the blond kid for a night and yet, much like they'd been drawn to Ace's charm and humility and Luffy's bubbly personality and childlike enthusiasm, they'd become pretty attached to Sabo as well, the noble with a silver tongue and a yearning for freedom that he couldn't quite reach.

He'd had high hopes for the boy. He'd bet (literally _and_ figuratively) on Sabo ditching his status, his piss-poor excuse of a family and hightailing with the D brothers the moment they docked at New York.

However, what Thatch had just told them…

"So, that's how it is, yoi," Marco said after a moment of quiet between the three of them, the third-class general room still bustling with people around them, preparing for dinner and the next big party to come. "Sabo stays with his family –"

"–and Ace and Luffy never see him again? Pretty much," Thatch muttered, taking a frustrated swig of his drink and slamming the glass down on the table (not too hard though, Zeff would have his hide if they lost another glass or cracked another table). "Gah, damn it all. I really believed in him for a minute there, too."

"Don't chastise Sabo or his decisions so quickly, Thatch," Izo snapped, surprising Thatch and Marco as the cross-dresser glared hotly at their chef. "You know as well as the rest of us what the boy must've lived through, and for ten years no less. That kind of abuse can leave more than just physical scars and inflicts more damage to the person, mentally and emotionally, that can't be so easily repaired."

Then Izo's eyes softened, incredibly so, hand tightening around Thatch's arm. "You _know_ this, Thatch."

Thatch flinched as though he'd been struck, his face growing pale and his eyes distant. He then bowed his head, blinking rapidly against the growing dampness lining his eyes, shaking fingers tightening around his mug. "…y-yeah. Yeah, you're right," he said, swallowing thickly. "Sorry, I didn't think…dammit…"

It was a harsh move on Izo's part, a little, to bring up Thatch's past, and the regret showed when Izo's lips thinned as he patted the red-head's arm. Marco immediately reached out to grasp his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. The brunette clasped his hand over Marco's and gave it a squeeze in return, smiling softly in thanks.

It was no secret that Thatch – hell, _most_ of their brothers and sisters in some way or another – had originally come from an abusive home before Pops had found him and taken him under his wing. Thatch had been damaged, badly, only a teenager at the time, and found it difficult to trust and make friends with anyone. He'd barely stepped out of his room for a month before Marco had coaxed him out. Then he'd found his niche in the kitchen, something he enjoyed when his supposed caretakers weren't lurking around waiting for an excuse to beat him.

Eventually, he came out of his shell and grew into the jubilant prankster and lovable chef they knew and loved so dearly.

What Izo had said was right on the mark. Of _course_ Thatch understood. He knew exactly what Sabo must've have gone through under his father's 'care' to make him draw away from Ace and Luffy so quickly, even if Outlook _hadn't_ made the threats on the brother's heads.

Speaking of which…

"Where are the two D's now, yoi?" Marco asked as he slipped his hand from Thatch's shoulder, diverting the subject away from their pasts and back to the present, to which Thatch was grateful for as he smiled again. But it fell just as quickly at the mention of the boys.

"Yeah, they're not taking it well," he admitted.

"I imagined that was the case," Izo said.

"Yeah. After I managed to weasel the story outta them, Ace stormed off towards the bow of the ship with Luffy following behind him, looking like a tear-y eyed wet puppy…on a cold, dark street in the middle of December –"

"How _dare_ you give me that mental image."

"But it's _true,_ Izo, I swear on Pop's mustache! I almost cried just _lookin'_ at 'em!" Thatch exclaimed and shook his head again, frowning. "Seriously, after all the effort those two and their friends put in just to _see_ him and then getting shut down like that…all because of some noble prick who couldn't give less of a damn about his own _kid_ unless he can make some money out of him. _God._ "

Marco nodded solemnly in agreement, taking a quick swig of his drink as he cast his eyes to the far side of the room, where Luffy's gang of sorts had all congregated for the start of the evening. They were no better off than the Whitebeards. Not even Brook, the ever-jovial musician, was smiling. Not that Marco really _expected_ him, or any of them, to be smiling. After all, they'd been the ones who'd nearly gotten arrested to sneak two boys onto A Deck to see a lonely noble only to have their plans go to waste, to witness first-hand the heartbroken faces of the brothers…

The usually loud and cheerful group sat in utter silence around their table twiddling their thumbs, glaring down at the table, staring sullenly into their drinks...

God, as if the mood couldn't get any _lower_. Marco was sure that other people could feel their despondency from a few feet away, like there was a cloud of gloom hovering over their heads that promised abysmal bouts of rain that was best avoided.

"Well, there's nothing _we_ can do at this point, and Ace and Luffy have already done all they can, yoi," Marco said after a moment, turning back to look at his adopted siblings. "They gave it their best, though. No denying that."

"Even in the short amount of time they'd spent together, they seemed really close," Thatch added. "It was kinda sweet."

Izo hummed as he rested his chin in his palm, elbow perched on the table and his eyes trailing aimlessly about the room. "It's a damn shame, though. I really _liked_ that boy. I'll certainly miss him." He sighed (they were doing that a lot, weren't they?). "If that's how _I_ feel, I can only imagine what Ace and Luffy are _whaaaaaaaaaaat in the_ _ **hell?!"**_

Marco and Thatch jumped at Izo's sudden cry, whipping their heads around to stare at the cross-dresser now gaping like a fish.

"W-What?! 'What in the hell' what, what's the matter?!" Thatch asked, looking ready to grab a meat knife to fight off a threat.

Izo ignored him and leapt from his seat, wide eyes wholly transfixed on something by the steps leading down into the general room. Blinking once, twice, he lifted his shaking hand and pointed.

"It's…it's, it's…S-S-Sabo."

It was Thatch and Marco's turn to spin in their seats, following Izo's shaking finger. In sync, their jaws dropped at the sight of a young man, with a familiar head of golden curls underneath a goggle-clad top hat and a scar marring the left side of his face, deliberately making his way across the room towards their table, smiling cheerfully to hide what certainly would've been a cheeky smirk.

Half-lidded eyes widened comically, Marco blinked as Sabo, donning attire too casual to be appropriate for his status, stopped just inches from where they sat (and Izo stood, frozen, still pointing).

He blinked again. "No way."

Thatch's lips finally, _finally,_ formed a wider than life grin. " _Way."_

This time, Sabo did smirk. "Ditto," he said, and then he habitually tipped his hat to them, his smirk morphing into something genuine and warm. "It's good to see you again."

Collecting his wits, Marco returned the smile, though his was far fonder than he'd have liked to admit, and just as relieved. "I could say the same to you, yoi," he said, noticing Thatch beaming like a mad man across from him and practically vibrating with joy in his seat in the corner of his eye. Ordinarily Marco would've told him to calm the hell down, but on this occasion, he felt the excitement was justified.

The kid had just pulled a complete one-eighty on them. He'd come back, and he looked pretty damn proud of himself for doing so. The shadows of fear of the unknown and anxiety of the known were still present, of course, and they would be for as long as he was under Outlook's watchful eye. But it was a step forward, a step towards recovery and freedom.

Marco was proud of him.

Izo finally dropped his hand, lips pursed as something particularly wet stung the corners of his eyes. "You…you realize I'm going to slap the daylight's out of you for this, right?" he said (read; choked, because the poor guy was fighting happy tears and they all knew it.)

Sabo grinned at Izo, though even Marco could see the trickle of sweat running down his brow meaning the boy absolutely believed Izo's threat. "I gathered that," he said nonetheless, "and I definitely deserve it. But kicking my ass will have to wait 'till later. Do you have any idea where Ace and Luffy might be right –?"

 ** _"SABO!"_**

Oh yeah. Marco had almost forgotten about those guys.

And apparently, so had Sabo.

Chairs screeched and toppled to the floor as several bodies suddenly shot across the room and slammed into Sabo like a steam engine, sending the blond flying and crashing to the floor with a hilariously high-pitched screech. Usopp, Nami, Chopper, Brook and Franky – _ouch_ , R.I.P in Pieces Blondie – all fell on top of him, forming one huge blubbering dog-pile. Sabo didn't stand a chance.

" _You're here! You made it back!"_ cried Usopp, nuzzling his tear-stained face against Sabo's chest and clinging on like his life depended on it. Nami hugged his head from behind, swearing at him and bonking him on his lopsided hat for upsetting Ace and Luffy so much and if he ever did it again she'd charge him so hard he'd have to take out a loan just to _piss_.

"Thank goodness! We thought you'd never come back! We were _so worried!"_ Brook wept, tears streaking down his aged face. He slipped one arm from around Sabo's waist to wipe at his eyes with the back of his sleeve, which accomplished absolutely nothing.

" _I wasn't worried about you at all you bastard ~!"_ Chopper sobbed, squishing his cheek against Sabo's scarred one and getting tears all over his face.

 _"You're back, Sabo-Bro! You really are a SUPER guy!_ " Franky wailed from on top of _everyone_ , (it was a miracle that he hadn't crushed them all let alone Sabo, who squirmed and gagged under their combined weight and messy tears). _"Shut up, I ain't cryin'_ _ **you're**_ _cryin'!"_

 _"I'm not crying I'm CHOKING!"_ Sabo cried.

Standing nearby, the slightly saner members of the group (only _slightly)_ watched on with fond smiles.

Robin giggled behind her hand. "Good to see you've returned to your senses, Sabo," she said to the dying noble underneath several crying bodies. "I do hope, however, that you don't suffocate under all those hugs and tears. It would be quite a shame for you to die at your own 'welcome back' celebration."

Zoro, apparently finding Robin's morbid sense of humor and the whole situation in general absolutely hilarious, threw his head back and laughed.

The three Whitebeards watched everything unfold, staring down at the dog pile and the begging blond beneath – _"Please get off me I can feel myself dying you're crushing my insides! There's no God is there?! Help! HEEELLLP!" –_ with wide eyes.

Though he gasped and cursed and thrashed, it was clear as day that Sabo was just as happy as the rest of them to be back, surrounded by people who barely knew him but had come to care about him all the same.

One could only imagine what that must feel like, what Sabo was feeling, to be cared for by such a group of people. To be _wanted_ , to be _loved_ , completely. To not be _alone_ anymore.

Marco smiled. He knew exactly what that felt like. It was _amazing_ , beyond comprehension.

 _Guess Goldilocks wormed his way into more hearts than he intended. Good for him._

Izo brushed a tear from the corner of his eye with a finger, smiling warmly as the tears and snivels turned into laughter and jokes, the group regaining their trademark vigor at Sabo's long-awaited return. "As much as he deserves to be crushed for giving us such a scare, shouldn't we help him before he really _does_ suffocate?" he asked, turning to his brothers as his smile turned from fond to devious.

Thatch nodded with feigned solemnity, standing up from his chair and folding his arms over his chest. "You're absolutely right, Izo. This idiot has two very important people to see, and God knows they've waited long enough. But first –"

Thatch ran forward and launched himself on top of Franky, adding himself to the pile.

"– I want in! _SABOOO!"_

 _"Thatch you son of a bitch!" S_ abo screeched from underneath the mass of people. Once again Zoro, followed closely by Sanji, Robin and the remaining two Whitebeards as well as a few curious bystanders, watched and laughed.

 _Welcome back, Sabo._

* * *

When they were kids, Ace and Luffy had loved being in high up places.

After a long hard day of work – work, raiding people's loot, dine-and-dashing, same difference – the two of them would climb up to the tallest building in whatever area they'd chosen to terrorize that day, sit on the rooftop or balcony or and watch the sunset or gaze up at the stars, talking and laughing for hours until Luffy finally fell asleep on Ace's shoulder. Ace would then carry the drooling rubber noodle on his back and trek back home, happy as could be with his little brother snoozing peacefully on his back, warming his heart even on the coldest of nights.

There was nowhere high enough that the brothers could climb up on _Titanic_ except the crow's nest, but that was off-limits (even for first-class, what a surprise). So they'd compromised. Luffy had elected the apex of the bow railing as his favorite spot on the whole ship. Ace had quickly found out why on their second day aboard, watching the dolphins play as they swam alongside the ship, feeling like a king on top of the world.

Thinking back on it now, it seemed like so long ago…

They stood there now, leaning against the rails and letting the wintry winds sweep through their unruly raven hair, hats dangling by the chords around their necks. There were no dolphins this time. The sea was tranquil, nary a ripple in the waters beyond the ship. There were no birds in the sky, not even seagulls, and the clouds were slowly dissipating along with the sun.

It was peaceful, yet melancholic.

Luffy leaned back into Ace, nuzzling his face into his shoulder and then into his chest when Ace lifted his arm to wrap it around Luffy's slim frame, holding him close as he stared out into the fiery sunset.

Another day was dying.

Ace closed his eyes, sighing softly through his nose. At the speed they were going, _Titanic_ would probably arrive at New York in about three more days, maybe two. When they docked, Ace and Luffy would follow the Whitebeards or make their own home, follow their own path, pave the way to their own future. They would find their freedom, live without regrets, achieve their dreams.

Sabo would be long gone, probably married within the week.

He sighed again into Luffy's hair, suddenly feeling much older than his twenty years.

God, why couldn't he stop thinking about Sabo? He'd made his choice, after all. He'd decided to stay with his family, regardless if he spent the rest of his life in a cage, and he'd have to live with it. And so would Ace and Luffy, as stupid and unfair as it was.

But that was life, wasn't it? Sometimes life just wasn't freaking _fair_ , and during such times all they could do was dust their shoulders off and keep on moving.

A part of Ace wanted to be angry at Sabo. An even darker part of him wanted to _hate_ Sabo. Not just for dismissing them, breaking Luffy's heart – and Ace's – but for dismissing _everything_ they'd done together, everything they'd done to try and help, to try and set him free. All that talk about chasing their dreams and grabbing them with both hands, exploring the world, together…

But he'd seen the fear and reluctance in Sabo's eyes as he told them, over and over, that he couldn't see them anymore. He was scared and hurt and worried about them, though he had no _reason_ to be because they could take care of themselves, and _Sabo_ _why why_ _ **why**_ _are you such a self-sacrificing dumb-ass you're worse than me –!_

Ace couldn't hate Sabo. He could be angry, and it would take a while before it would really go away, but…he could never _hate_ Sabo. How could he hate someone he'd – _they'd_ wanted to bring into their family?

Still, no matter how angry he got, how much he wanted things to be different, it was out of their hands now.

Life wasn't fair. That was just a fact. All they could do was keep going.

Didn't mean they had to _like_ it.

"I really miss Sabo," Luffy mumbled into Ace's shirt, startling the older man out of his thoughts as he looked down at his baby brother. Luffy's eyes were trained ahead, an expression like that of a kicked puppy creasing his scarred face, which automatically made Ace want to go out and destroy something to banish the pang in his chest.

He settled for sighing again, holding Luffy closer and resting his chin atop his head. "I miss him too, Luffy," he admitted softly. Dammit, of _course_ he missed the idiot, much as he'd bitched and moaned about it in his head. He couldn't deny it aloud though, not to anyone, least of all Luffy. "But like I told you before, Sabo made up his mind. If he really wants to stay with them, we have to respect his decision and leave him alone like he asked us to."

 _More like begged,_ he thought sourly, but kept his mouth shut lest he made Luffy feel any worse than he already did. Then Ace really _would_ have to destroy something, and then he'd have to pay for it, and damn if he wasn't broke as hell.

"…you know he didn't mean the things he said, right?" Luffy said, glancing up at Ace. Ace blinked in surprise and looked down at him, asking with his eyes for his brother to elaborate. "When Sabo said he'd be fine on his own. That he didn't need us. You don't actually believe that, do you?"

Ace tsked, rolling his eyes and nudging Luffy's head with his chin. "'Course not, Lu. 'M not an idiot," he muttered. "Still, he told us to leave him alone. We'd be making things worse if we went back, anyways."

After a moment, Luffy reluctantly nodded and leaned further into Ace, seeking comfort that Ace unhesitatingly provided. "Yeah. I know. Still, I wonder if he's really gonna be okay," he said. "Wonder what he's doing right now."

Ace just shrugged, lost in the rays of the setting sun. "I dunno, Lu. I dunno…"

"Why don't you turn around and ask him? Imbecile."

Luffy stiffened, but Ace _started_ , the bones in his neck cracking painfully as he whipped his head around. A strangled gasp escaped his throat just as Luffy stumbled out of his arms, and the boy's jaw dropped to the deck.

Sabo was standing there.

Sabo, in all his casual, goggled top-hat, curly haired, scar-faced glory was standing only a few feet away, smiling at them with all the warmth in the world despite how his cheeks reddened from the chill wind, hair blowing about his face even under the hat. His discolored eyes seemed to sparkle with joy in the setting sun's light as he watched them gape like waiting flytraps.

Ace blinked a few more times, thought of pinching himself in case he was dreaming or suffering from a narcoleptic hallucination or _something_ because – because _Sabo was standing there,_ and he'd been _so_ _sure_ the blond had given up on his dreams, on his freedom, on _them_.

But he was still there after Ace rubbed his eyes, one hand tipping the brim of his hat, as was his habit, and his smile widened.

"Hello, Ace. Hi, Luffy," he said. "I've changed my mind."

And that was all it took to break the spell. Ace blinked, Luffy blinked, and then the two of them were positively _beaming_. Ace felt a lump in his throat, but he quickly swallowed it down before his eyes could start watering. He warred with the urge to punch him or hug him until he couldn't breathe, but his body wouldn't yet move.

 _Sabo's here. He hasn't given up yet. He's here, he's actually_ _ **here**_ _–_

 _"SABO!"_ Luffy was the first to move, bolting across the way and all but tackling Sabo into a hug, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and burying his grinning face into the crook of his neck as he babbled incessantly. "Sabo's here Sabo's here you're okay we missed you _so_ _much_ _SaboSaboSabo –!"_

Returning Luffy's embrace – no longer hesitant but all-encompassing, wholehearted and full of unbound love – Sabo grinned and dropped his chin on Luffy's head, closing his eyes contentedly. "I missed you too, Luffy," he said, his voice thick with emotion as he squeezed Luffy tight. "I missed you both. I'm sorry I took so long."

"You'd better be," Ace chuckled, still somewhat delirious with relief it was almost tear-jerking. _Almost_. "Otherwise me 'n Lu would have to kick your ass. No, actually, we're still kicking your ass, just not right now."

As Luffy finally but reluctantly released Sabo from his death grip, Sabo turned to Ace and laughed. "I can't say I don't deserve it, but you'll have to get in line. Izo and the others called first dibs when I went to ask where you were," he admitted with an exasperated yet fond shake of his head.

But his smile dimmed a little, and so did Ace's as Sabo looked him in the eye. Ace was no stranger to the gut-wrenching feeling reflected in those mismatched eyes, so he knew what was coming next as Sabo stepped forward, biting his lip with uncertainty.

"Ace, I –"

"Shut up," Ace said firmly, startling Sabo into silence. He folded his arms, frowning. "I'll admit, I was a little pissed at you at first. You were dumb, yeah, but…you were scared. You just wanted to keep us safe…we get it, y'know. I'd have done the same thing if it were me, I guess." He shrugged awkwardly, eyes darting back and forth from the blond. _God_ he was so bad at this. "Besides, you're here _now_ , aren't you? That's all that matters."

He then gathered the nerve to look Sabo in the eye again, mushy words of comfort aside, and he offered him a small but very real smile, letting him know that all was forgiven and forgotten, because, really, who was Ace kidding? He couldn't stay mad at Sabo for something like this, not really.

After all, he was _here_ , now, with them. He'd realized his stupid mistake, and _that was all that mattered._

Sabo's breath hitched, his eyes shining with emotion so powerful it threatened to overwhelm him, but he fought them back with a wobbly smile. He drew in a deep breath. "Okay. Okay," he sighed, tension fading from his body. "Thanks, Ace."

 _Atta boy_.

And then, because the sun was nearly gone, and the night was imminent, he held out his hand to Sabo, an idea blinking on like a light-bulb in his brain. "Come over here."

"Hm?" Sabo looked down at the offered hand, and then raised a curious brow at Ace, who waited in silence. Luffy, already catching on to what Ace was planning (now _that_ was a first), nudged Sabo with an encouraging smile. Eventually, Sabo relented, stepping forward and taking Ace's hand in his gloved one.

Even under the fabric, Sabo's hand was warm and grounding.

"You're not gonna kiss it too, are you?" Sabo joked.

Luffy laughed, and Ace just rolled his eyes. "Just c'mere you idiot," he said, tugging Sabo towards the apex of the bow. Luffy followed close behind them, and Ace's smile widened.

 _This is gonna be awesome._

"Now close your eyes. Go on," he urged. Sabo rolled them skyward before doing as asked. Waving a hand in front of the blonde's face to ensure he wasn't peeking, Ace nodded in approval (not that Sabo could see). "Good. Now, step up and hold onto the railing. Keep your eyes shut, got it?"

Sabo tensed slightly, but with Ace holding his hand and Luffy standing on his other side, he did so. Once Sabo was standing with both feet on the railing, Ace moved to stand right behind him. The winds seemed to blow all the harder, and Sabo's breath caught as he stumbled a little. But Ace was right there to balance him again. "Hey, calm down, I gotcha," he said, hands bracing Sabo's biceps tight, but not enough to hurt. "You trust me, right?"

"I trust you," Sabo replied without hesitation.

Ace blinked at that, thoughts grinding to a halt.

 _Huh?_

Heat crept up his cheeks unbidden. Sabo…Sabo was confident that Ace and Luffy would, without question, be there to catch him should he fall. He trusted them unstintingly. And if that didn't warm Ace's heart, set off a whirlwind of emotions in the pit of his stomach, nothing ever would again.

 _Well…damn._

Luffy snickered at the blush burning bright across Ace's cheeks (lucky for him that Sabo couldn't see it), springing onto the railing to stand on Sabo's left. "'Course you do!" he chimed, "Ace always keeps his promises, remember?"

Sabo smiled. "I know, Lu. Can I open my eyes now?"

Snapping out of his stunned daze, Ace rapped his knuckles on the back of Sabo's head in playful reprimand. "Not yet, dummy. Keep 'em shut 'till I say so," he said, ignoring Sabo's failed attempt to stifle a petulant whine. He took Sabo's hands in his again and raised them until he was standing with his arms outstretched on each side. Sabo hesitated, but only for a moment before going along with him.

When Ace lowered his hands, wrapping his arms securely around Sabo's waist, Sabo's arms stayed up, spread out like wings.

Resting his chin on Sabo's shoulder, Ace grinned wide and hard, Luffy mirroring him.

"Alright. Open 'em."

Sabo pried his eyes open, one after the other.

Then they blew wide, his jaw dropping open like a fish out of water as he stared into the blue beyond. "O-Oh my _God_ ," he breathed with a dopey grin wider than the world claiming his face. Ace and Luffy laughed as they followed his gaze.

There was nothing in their field of vision but water, like there was no ship under them at all. It was just the three of them soaring like birds high up in the clouds. The vast expanse of the Atlantic unrolled toward them, a hammered copper shield under a dusk sky.

There were no borders, no chains holding them down, nothing to pull them back or cage them. There was only the wind, and the hiss of the sea fifty feet below.

"I-I'm – I'm flying!" Sabo laughed, unable to tear his eyes away from the setting sun in the distance as he leaned forward, arching his back. Ace's strong arms around his waist continued to steady him. "We're _flying!"_

 _"We're flying!"_ Luffy parroted with unrestrained glee, climbing up a little higher than Ace was comfortable with to toss his arms out like Sabo, throwing his head back and letting the winds sweep through his untamed mane of ebony. His laughter rang like wind chimes and springtime over the roar of the wintry ocean below, moving Ace's heart with love and encouraging Sabo to join him, leaning ever farther from Ace as he crowed into the sunset.

Of course Ace wasn't about to be left out of the loop, so after making sure the idiots weren't going to careen over the edge, Ace let go of Sabo to throw his arms out and tip his head back, grinning wide as the breeze tousled his midnight tresses.

Soon, all three boys were laughing and crowing into the twilight, wild and happy and _free_.

Ace closed his eyes, feeling himself floating, weightless, far above the sea.

It was a moment that seemed to stretch on for eternity. If one were to describe such a scene, define what the three young souls felt as they spread their wings to the winds, the word _magical_ might spring to mind.

And it was. It really was.

When Ace opened his eyes again, he saw Sabo turn to look at him, still beaming for all he was worth. "Ace, is – is this it?" he asked, voice a little hoarse from all the hollering and laughing. "Is this what it's like, what it'll be like? When we're finally free?"

Lowering his arms as Sabo did the same, Ace smiled with lingering giddiness and nodded. "Hell yeah!" he said. "But this is only the beginning. Wait 'till we get off the ship and travel all over America! Hell, the whole damn _world_ is waiting for the three of us, Sabo! We-we'll go wherever we want, _whenever_ we want, just the three of us, and –"

Sabo laughed bright and clear, stepping off the railing and hopping back onto solid ground with a sort of grace that reminded Ace of a deer. He followed shortly after plucking a squirming Luffy from his perch (and hiding the blush that once again colored his cheeks because _dammit_ he'd spewed out such mushy _crap._ What the hell was _wrong_ with him today?)

It was getting darker now, the sun on its last legs, and yet even in the looming gloom Sabo's smile positively glowed, brighter than any star in the sky.

"Sounds like a plan," he said, a hand on his hat to brace it against the winds. "I can hardly wait, brother."

Ace was certain his heart skipped a beat or two as he stared at Sabo. His throat and his chest felt _tight,_ and he could hardly breathe.

 _Did…did he just –?_

"…b…b-brother?" Ace stammered, blinking rapidly as something suspiciously wet stung the corners of his eyes. Beside him, Luffy was bouncing on his toes, his face overtaken by the sheer size of his smile as tears began to stream down his cheeks, unrestrained, like fat, salty raindrops.

Sabo nodded, his smile softening to something far fonder than Ace was confident he could take. "You think I forgot? You'd made me an offer…you wanted me to be your brother," he said, and now he was starting to choke up oh _God_ , what the hell was _wrong_ with them?

Sabo took a breath, fists clenching at his sides as if to steady himself. "At first I refused, because I thought…I thought it couldn't happen, or if it _could,_ I felt that I was unworthy. I was _afraid_. But now, if…if it's not too late, I'd like…I mean, I want to –"

Ace didn't let him finish.

He grabbed Sabo by the arm, tugging him close and throwing his arms around him in a rough embrace, squeezing him as tight.

Sabo stiffened, which only made Ace hold him tighter, hiding his face in his shoulder as the tears came forth. But despite the tears, Ace was laughing, grinning like an idiot because he was so damn _happy_ , because Sabo wanted to be with them, because he was willing and ready to finally cut ties with his bastard of a father and find a _real_ family, because – because –

 _Because we've found our brother. I've found my brother!_

"You freakin' _dumb-ass,"_ Ace croaked in between bouts of laughter, both he and Sabo stumbling sideways when Luffy, crying loudly like the big baby he was rammed into them and all but attached himself to the older two, nuzzling his messy face into Sabo's pinned arm. "Of _course_ it's not too late! We told you, you're already ours!"

"Y-y-you're our b-brother, Sabo!" Luffy wept against the silent ex-noble, getting snot and tears all over the guy's coat though neither of them seemed to care. "W-we're gonna m-make it official now, o-okay? W-we'll be your f-family now, o-okay? I-Is that okay, B-Bo?"

Through the haze of joy and tears and other feelings that Ace couldn't properly name nor would he try to, neither of them had noticed that Sabo's shoulders had started shaking nor had they heeded the fact that he was silently crying, too. However, much like the blubbering raven heads, he was smiling as he freed his arms from their grip to wrap them around the two and hold them close. Gloved fingers on the back of Ace's head dug painfully into his hair but he didn't care, not even as the three of them toppled to their knees, tangled together in a tearful embrace.

Because Sabo, their brother, was finally _laughing_.

As the day ended they held each other close, laughing and crying with pure, irrepressible joy. They were finally together, unbreakable, inseparable. And later, after they'd dried their eyes and picked themselves up to go back inside, their family would be complete.

Ace, Sabo and Luffy, would finally be whole.

* * *

 _On April 14_ _th_ _1912, the RMS Titanic saw daylight for the last time._

* * *

When there was a knock on the door – exactly three hard knocks followed by two short taps – the four occupants of the small room froze and stared at the wooden barrier.

The knock pattern repeated. Only then did Koala stand up from her chair to approach the door.

She tapped the door three times and knocked hard once.

The person on the other side knocked twice in reply.

With a sigh of relief, echoed by Inazuma, Bunny Joe and Ivankov, Koala unlocked the door and swung it open, grabbing Robin by the arm without hesitation and pulling the older woman into the room. Robin only smiled at the eager red-head as Koala closed the door again and bolted it shut, spinning to face her with a bright smile and even brighter eyes. "You made it! We were starting to wonder where you were. Get held up?"

"I apologize for taking so long," Robin said to her and then the room at large. "I had to make sure Chopper – I mean _Tony_ , went to bed on time and that Franky would be alright watching him for the night."

"That's quite alright, Robin," said Bunny Joe with an understanding smile. Bunny Joe was a tall man – not quite as tall as Iva, even _without_ the heels and the outlandish wig that added a good two inches to his height – with light brown curly hair reaching the tip of his shoulders. He wore a tan cloak due to the increasing chill and a bowler hat with a teal feather on it. Under his cloak, he wore a black shirt with white buttons and light red pants with a brown belt holding it up.

He looked like any other third or even second-class citizen, but his piercing eyes, knowing and bright, belied his appearance.

"We're all aware how difficult it must be for you to keep secrets from your family, and we appreciate your efforts to make it here," he continued. "Never doubt that you're valued among us because of your circumstances, Mrs Nico."

Robin smiled at him. "Thank you for understanding, Joe." Her smile turned into a small but amused grin. "Perhaps one day I should tell my husband what I get up to in my spare time."

"Why haven't you?" Ivankov probed, a thin finger tapping against his defined cheekbone. "Franky is a loud-mouth, but a loud-mouth who's surprisingly good at keeping secrets considering his past with the criminal underworld. You're not afraid he'll, perhaps, be _angry_ with you for your secret profession?"

"Not at all," Robin replied immediately, her smile softening with fondness. "I'm only concerned he'll give me away by proclaiming to the world that his wife is a _super_ cool spy."

They all chuckled. Yes, he probably would do something like that, unintentionally. They were all aware of how much the man adored his family, proclaiming it loud and proud every chance he got. It was endearing, if not sometimes a little exasperating, but Franky was an openly emotional man. No one could really judge him for that. Besides, it was one of the many, many reasons why Robin loved him so.

" _Soooo_?" Koala asked, beaming up at Robin with anticipation and changing the subject at the flip of a coin. "Did you see them?"

Robin's gaze switched from the young woman in front of her to the three standing behind her; Inazuma was a mask of indifference as usual, and no one could see his eyes behind those dark glasses he wore, but curiosity flowed off him in waves. Ivankov was the opposite, hands folded delicately under his pointed chin as he stared at Robin with glittering, expectant eyes. Even Bunny Joe, though not usually prone to gossiping, looked intrigued as he leaned forwards in his chair.

Robin faced Koala again, and her smile widened. "I saw everything," she said. "They're together. And they're happy."

Despite the need for secrecy, cheers exploded within the room as Koala and Ivankov jumped up with glee, high pitched cries ringing in everyone's ears. Inazuma and Bunny Joe winced at the noise but shared a pleased smile all the same.

"Yesyesyesyes _yes!"_ Koala all but pounced on Robin in delight, and Robin caught her easily in a hug. " _Yes,_ thank _God_ ," the younger woman sighed dramatically. "I thought they'd _never_ get over their dumb issues! Christ, you'd think this was a Shakespearean play or something!"

Robin giggled, patting Koala's back once before the younger woman released her. "I have to agree, but I'm glad they worked everything out," she said. "Though I'm sure your intervention had something to do with Sabo's final decision?"

"Guilty as charged," Koala beamed, unrepentant. "God knows he needed that slap in the face. Do you know what they're doing right now?"

"I managed to return to our group just in time to catch Luffy asking Zoro for the _sakazuki_ cups and _sake_. Goodness knows how Zoro managed to smuggle such drinks on-board. It's an old tradition in certain lands for people to bind their lives together by sharing _sake_ or another alcoholic beverage. Ace and Luffy did something similar when they were young and thought it would be appropriate to repeat the tradition with Sabo tonight."

"Oh, how _precious_! I can only imagine how the little Straw-boy is feeling now that he has _two_ big brothers to run about with," Ivankov tittered, smoothing out his dress which had become a little rumpled in his gleeful prancing around the room. "And I'm glad our Blond-boy has finally come to his senses!"

Robin nodded in full agreement. Since the incident regarding Sabo's almost-suicide attempt, the three young men had been the 'talk of the town' as it were between the five Revolutionaries, the blond especially; Koala had suggested to invite him to join once they reached New York, despite how risky it was to even speak of their business aloud. She'd seen potential in him, the same drive they had to do what was right, to see things _change._

On top of that, they'd been (not so) secretly rooting for the boys since day one – much like everybody else who knew them, aside from Sabo's blood family of course. To see it come to fruition was as much a blessing as it was an immense relief.

"Speaking of Sabo," Bunny Joe said, standing from his seat and producing a notepad from the inside of his coat, "I have some news regarding the state of the Outlook investigation from our peers in first-class, and a message from you-know-who."

The others quickly sobered, turning to listen to what Bunny Joe had to say (the whole reason for their gathering – gossiping about the boys wasn't part of the deal whatsoever, but what the hell.)

Bunny Joe cleared his throat, flipping through the pages of his worn pad. "With what we've gathered since the start of the investigation in February until now, we can now confirm that Outlook III has committed and covered up numerous categories of fraud since his taking over of the family business after his father Outlook II passed. Some of which include financial statement fraud, misuse of company assets, skimming of cash and cash larceny –"

"So the behind the lying, cheating bastard façade, the man is a lying, cheating bastard," Koala said flatly. Robin stifled a chuckle.

Cracking a reluctant grin, Bunny Joe shrugged. "To sum it up, yes, and that's not even counting the emotional, mental and physical abuse of his own children. And no, the purpose of this gathering wasn't to tell you everything we already know before you ask, Miss Koala," he added before Koala could open her mouth again. He smirked when she pouted, and then continued.

"It was just to let everyone know that we have enough evidence to put Outlook – as well as a few others of noble status affiliated with the corruption behind the scenes of his company – away for a long time, giving back to those who have been wronged and lied to because of Outlook's influence. We can also confirm that Sabo, his step-brother, and the Nefertari family Sabo was promised to will not go down with Outlook when he eventually falls. The Nefertari's, as far as we know, are ignorant of their dealings."

Robin smiled sincerely. "That's good to hear. Sabo's a good man, merely another pawn in his father's plans. I don't doubt he'll live a better life elsewhere, stripped of his noble status, with Ace and Luffy."

Koala nodded with a hum. "That's for sure. Oh, hey, what did the boss say about my proposal?"

Bunny Joe looked at her and smiled. "Well, that's the second part. He left us a message responding to your proposal, and…I think we'll _all_ be surprised to know that he's actually considering it."

Even Robin had to stare at the man in surprise as two jaws dropped to the ground (Iva had never been one for subtlety and Koala was…Koala).

 _"Really?!"_ the duo exclaimed, and Inazuma shushed them testily, reminding them that they were having a _very_ top-secret discussion and they were _supposed to be quiet dammit!_

Chuckling, Bunny Joe nodded. "He wants to meet the kid in person first before making any sort of decision, of course, but from what he's heard from Koala and Inazuma, he's not entirely opposed to it. We'll discuss it further when we rendezvous at our base in Brooklyn." He stuffed his pad back into his coat and took off his hat to scratch the back of his head in bewilderment. "To be honest, the last time I ever heard him this eager to meet a possible recruit was with Robin, though no one could really be sure since the man _barely_ smiles like a regular person, but –"

"This is all so _exciting!"_ Ivankov interjected, dress flaring as he spun in place like a hyperactive ballerina. "Taking down the baddies, saving Blond-boy and the possibility of a new life-long friend and comrade? _Oh_ it makes my heart _race_ with joy and anticipation just thinking about it! _HEE HAW!"_

Watching as the cross-dressing man continued to ignore both Inazuma and Bunny Joe's demands for him to, in short, shut the hell up, Robin and Koala shared a smile.

They could agree with their eccentric friend. This whole thing _was_ quite exciting; they'd done their jobs as members of the Revolutionary Army, exposing those who trod on the weak, allowing the world to see the truth behind the lies they were fed, paving the path to true freedom little by little…they'd even aided three dreaming souls in finding friendship – family, _brotherhood_ – in each other, breaking the boundaries of class and severing the ties of blood in doing so.

It wasn't their intention, but without even knowing it, Ace, Sabo and Luffy had made a statement, set an example to those who believed that your worth depended on your social status, or that family was limited to the blood you shared.

If three boys from completely different 'worlds' could find family and happiness within each other, who's to say no one else could learn to do the same in the future?

Robin couldn't help but feel proud.

With a satisfied sigh, Koala collapsed back into her chair, one leg folded over the other regardless of the fact she was still in a rather confining and very expensive dress. "Guess this really _is_ a ship of dreams," she said to Robin.

Robin chuckled again as she took a seat next to the redhead on the arm of the chair. "I agree. So much has happened in so little time, it's astounding."

"I'll say. Just wait until we get to New York. Dragon's been saying that there's been a storm brewing for years. Wonder if _this_ is what he meant."

"I highly doubt that setting three boys running free into the city would be the catalyst of such a storm," Robin chuckled. "But I suggest we leave such thoughts be for now, 'enjoy the ride' as they say."

Then her smile widened, warm and sincere and bright even in the dull-lit room.

"Though I have to admit, I can't wait to see what the remainder of this voyage will bring us."

* * *

 _April 14_ _th_ _1912\. 6 hours until collision._

* * *

 **A/N~ WOO! ASL are FINALLY together! But...now the clock is ticking. All I can say is I'm sorry.**

 **LOVED writing this chapter, especially the Flying scene :')**

 **Reviews are writer chow :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N~ Okay, I'm not gonna lie, my inbox has been filled with SO MANY sweet comments, but also so many 'PLEASE DON'T KILL ACE's that I can't help but laugh XD not in a sinister way. Also, all of y'all speculating who's gonna die, well...you might be surprised. Seriously, it's hard to write something you have no desire to happen but you gotta so it's not a forced happy ending _*cough*_ animatedTITANICmoviesi'mlookingatyou _*COUGH*_ **

**This chapter was SUPER fun to write, because it's basically filler-fluff. I _love_ writing these brothers as physically affectionate, and I live for Ace and Sabo banter XD  
**

 **I OWN NOTHING. I DON'T OWN WIZARD OF OZ EITHER. OR PIRATES. OR SHIPS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SEA.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: We're Brothers!**

The boys rushed back to the rooms Sabo's family were staying in the moment Luffy returned with the bag of _sakazuki_ cups and Zoro's (oddly) expensive _sake_ , giddy as school children about to pull a prank on an unsuspecting teacher as they weaved through the pristine halls of _Titanic_ 's B Deck, doing their best not attract too much attention from the other nobles still wandering around even at dinnertime and only slightly succeeding.

Sabo knew that by now, the men would be enjoying their cigars and brandy whilst the women…did whatever the hell women did in their spare time (he wasn't an expert on women, he'd been surrounded by men most of his life, sue him). That meant he, Ace and Luffy would be alone for a good long while, long enough to plan Sabo's grand disappearance, hopefully without Bluejam poking his nose into their business unless Outlook became that suspicious of Sabo's whereabouts.

 _He'll come to regret giving me free reign when his plans go up in smoke,_ Sabo thought with a devious smile as they reached the Outlook's quarters. He opened the door to their suite, letting the grinning raven-heads through before scanning the white hallways one last time. He closed the door behind them when he was sure they were alone.

"It's quite proper, I assure you," he said, laughing a little because his brother's excitement was as infectious as ever – God, he'd never get used to saying that word and _mean_ it, and it was going to become official _tonight_. "This is the sitting room, where everyone who isn't me spends their time. I'd take you to the promenade deck but it's freezing out there."

He took off his hat to set it on the table in the middle of the room and chuckled at the gobsmacked faces Luffy and Ace had since adorned as they explored the room, gaping at the beautiful woodwork and satin upholstery. Ace looked positively overwhelmed by the opulence of the room as he set his sketchbook and drawing materials on the marble table next to Sabo's hat. He had just enough presence of mind to snap at Luffy to set the cups and _sake_ down before he broke something.

Sabo simply watched them for a moment, leaning against the wall with his arms folded and a smile on his face. Having them in the room, looking so out of place yet fitting in entirely, watching them explore and inspect – "Luffy for the love of God _don't touch that!",_ "But it's _shiny!"_ – just having them _with_ him was like dream come true.

And after tonight, they would only have to wait just a little bit longer before they could finally slip away and vanish into New York together and never look back.

 _I can hardly wait._

"This light will do, right?" he asked Ace once the freckled man took a seat on the divan, laying sideways with his arms crossed behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. He started a little at Sabo's question, having been lost in his own head.

"Hm? What?"

Sabo snorted. "I assume since you've brought your tools you're gonna want to draw later, right?" He came off the wall and crossed the room, gesturing the decorative light bulbs on the walls around them. "Don't artists need good light?"

Ace grinned, sitting up on his elbows. "Zat is true," he said, in an absolutely _horrendous_ French accent that _had_ to be offensive, gesturing the room with a flick of his wrist, "but I am not used to working in such _'orreeble_ conditions."

Sabo threw his head back and cackled. "You're awful."

"Your face is awful," Ace shot back, before his eyes caught something behind Sabo, stacked up against the wall. He gasped in delight, practically jumping off the divan. "Hey, is that Monet?!" He rushed across the room to crouch before the beautiful painting, his smile wide with awe and his eyes sparkling with delight.

Sabo knew of Ace's love of art, had seen every sketch in his book, knew that he looked up other artists in books he'd 'acquired' over the years and admired their work, but never had he seen Ace this excited over what had started out as a hobby until now. Art was _more_ than a hobby, it seemed. It was a passion. "You know his work?" he asked as he knelt beside Ace.

"Of course!" Ace replied, reaching out with a gentle hand to sweep it over an area of the painting; it was a pond of sorts with Lilly pads floating on the surface, purples and blues and soft greens all blending together to create something spectacular, easy on the eyes yet breath-taking all the same, relaxing to look upon. "Look at his use of color right here, isn't it great?"

Sabo smiled, nodding. "I know. It's extraordinary."

"Hey Sabo, is this your room?" Luffy called, snapping the older pair out of their observation of the arts to spin around, only to find Luffy already opening the door to Sabo's personal room and darting inside with a delighted crow, straw hat swinging wildly by the cord around his neck.

Sabo and Ace blinked. Not even five minutes in and already they'd forgotten rule number one; _always_ keep an eye on Luffy.

Fearing the worst – because that was a given when it came to Luffy and just about everything that brat did in general – Ace and Sabo scrambled to their feet and followed the kid. Upon entry, Ace's eyes widened as he whistled in admiration at the unnecessary splendor of the bedroom.

Luffy was jumping on his bed. Of _course_ he was.

" _Woohoo!"_ the boy laughed, bouncing animatedly on the plush, surprisingly springy bed. "Your bed is awesome, Sabo! It's so springy and bouncy and soft it's _great,_ like a fluffy marshmallow! C'mon, you guys gotta try this! It's fun!"

"Luffy, keep it down!" Ace snapped, though he was already grinning and taking off his shoes and his coat, leaving him in only his brown pants and socks and a dark purple button-down that fit loosely against his toned body. "There're other people living down the halls, y'know. You wanna get us caught?"

"That's okay, Sabo can just kick 'em out if they start snoopin'!" Luffy waved off Ace's warning and kept on bouncing, laughing harder when Ace rolled his eyes in reluctant defeat and then leapt up to join him.

Sabo watched them for a moment longer, weighing the pros and cons of joining in.

On the one hand, it looked fun and he'd never done this sort of thing as a kid growing up. On the other hand, they'd get the sheets dirty and maybe even break the bed.

In the end, Sabo decided – "Eh, screw it."

After tugging off his boots and shrugging out of his coat, he called out a quick " _Incoming_!" and then launched himself onto the bed, scaring the piss out of Ace and Luffy before the laughter resumed anew. The three of them stumbled and bounced and nearly fell (read: pushed each other) off the bed, acting like children half their age. Sabo had _never_ done this in his life, Luffy was right, it was _great_ and _–_

…and…beds weren't _supposed_ to make that sort of creaking sound, were they?

 ** _CRACK!_**

 _"WHOA!"_

(No, no they weren't.)

One of Sabo's predictions came true as the wooden frame creaked, groaned, and finally shattered as the legs gave in, the whole structure thumping to the floor. The boys let out terribly high-pitched squeaks as they toppled on top of each other in a tangle of limbs, stunned into absolute silence.

Luffy blinked.

Ace blinked.

Sabo blinked.

"…oops," Luffy squeaked.

 ** _"PFFFT –!"_**

And then they were laughing again, guts busting and tears of mirth streaming down their faces.

Sabo covered his face with his hands, his cheeks and his gut _aching_ from the laughter. "God's sake, this – this is the dumbest thing I've ever done," he wheezed, "and – and we _broke the freakin' bed_ , Outlook is gonna kill me –!"

"Screw 'em!" Ace guffawed – he was stuck underneath Sabo, sandwiched between him and Luffy, who writhed and begged for mercy under both their weight. "Just tell him there were mice and they ate your bed or whatever."

 _"Ate my bed?!"_ and Sabo lost it all over again, clutching his stomach in agony, which set Ace off again, which _then_ made Luffy, having finally wriggled himself free from the pile of giggling idiots, roll off the bed in his own bout of laughter, kicking his legs in the air as he howled. And just when they thought they'd settled down, Luffy wheezed _"I'm gonna pee myself!"_ and the cycle started afresh.

They were making too much noise, and sooner or later someone was bound to come looking to see what the hell was going on. But not one of them cared. Not about the noise, the mess, or even the fact that they'd broken Sabo's bed and one of them would have to come up with a convincing lie to explain the damage if they were ever caught.

They didn't care, because in that moment it was just them, doing as they pleased, having fun and laughing, and regretting nothing.

…well, sort of.

"Really though, the hell are we actually gonna do about the bed?"

* * *

Eventually, the boys managed to calm down enough to sort themselves out, shake off the pins and needles, relocate their shoes and coats – Ace forwent his, claiming he didn't feel the cold much, the liar – and try their hardest to make the bed look a _little_ presentable even though the legs were clearly broken.

They settled for gathering any stools from the other rooms and using them to support the bed on either side. It worked, for the most part. The sheets wouldn't need changing or anything, which was a minor bonus.

Once that was done, Ace had them all gather into the sitting room. They sat cross-legged on the floor around the marble table, beaming as Ace set out three red _sakazuki_ cups in front of each person, the bottle of _sake_ in his other hand.

It was finally time.

Sabo had to admit, he was a little nervous. He'd never done anything like this before, never pledged his life to _anything_ let alone to something as precious or life-changing as vowing to become a brother, binding one's life to another forever. It was almost daunting, and a part of him still felt unworthy of including himself as Ace and Luffy's new brother, a part of their family. But he found contentment in knowing they wouldn't have asked if they _hadn't_ found him worthy.

(If they hadn't already loved him as much as he loved them in return.)

"Ooh, this is some quality _sake_ right here," Ace noted eagerly, pulling the cork out with a squeak and a loud _'pop!'_ "How did Zoro get his hands on this stuff? He owes Nami _so much,_ complains that he'll never be able to pay her back, and then he comes out with _this?_ "

"I, for one, would like to know how he managed to smuggle it onto the ship in the first place knowing his mastery of subtlety," Sabo smirked, watching as Ace carefully poured the liquid into each cup. Beside him, Luffy was vibrating with joy and excitement, all but latching onto Sabo's left arm and squeezing it.

"Alright, guys," Ace began as he set the sake bottle back down on the table. "Luffy and I already know how this goes, but for Sabo's sake and because I guess it's been long enough, I'm gonna repeat it."

He cleared his throat, and then he sat up straight, his hands on his knees and his head held high in a dramatic manner. Sabo knew he was either going to love this or die from second-hand embarrassment, which would be quite a shame.

(God, he sounded like Robin.)

"For generations, men and women alike have shared in this sacred tradition," Ace said in a deep and solemn voice that made the younger two smirk loudly. Ace's ignored them and carried right along. "Tonight, within the walls of an unsinkable cruise ship, sailing on the vast and endless waters of the Atlantic Ocean, the three of us shall now partake in the sharing of this _sake_ , to bind ourselves as brothers for all eternity." He put his hands together as if in prayer and then bowed his head low, barely fighting against a grin.

Sabo and Luffy eventually couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into gales of laughter.

"You're such a _dork_ ," Sabo said after taking a breath. Wasn't this supposed to be a serious thing? "Did you, like, make that whole thing up on the spot or something?"

Retaining the serious disposition, Ace looked Sabo in the eye, nodded solemnly, and said, "Yes. Yes, I did."

Luffy giggled, reaching out to carefully take his sake cup with both hands as not to spill any of the alcohol. "He did something similar when we were kids, too," he said, "it was hilarious."

"I can imagine so." Sabo shook his head and followed Luffy's lead, taking his cup between his hands.

Ace dropped the act and followed shortly after as he picked up his cup, looking at each of them.

"Life is full of unpredictability," he began, holding his cup high. "Plans change, people come and go, and someday even we might decide to pursue a whole new dream all our own, traveling with different people in different lands all over the world. But wherever we go and whatever adventures we have, we'll _always_ be brothers and _no one_ can take that away. Our bond will never be broken by anything or anyone."

 _Not even Outlook_ , Sabo thought, lifting his cup in sync with Luffy, grinning for all he was worth.

Ace full-on smiled, looking every bit like Luffy with his eyes scrunched closed, happy and content and everything Sabo felt inside and out.

"Sabo, Luffy," he declared with pride, "from this day forward, the three of us are brothers! Cheers to that!"

 _"CHEERS!"_

As one, Ace, Sabo and Luffy toasted their glasses in the air, liquid sloshing in their cups before they downed them one by one.

Sabo hacked, wheezing about the taste with watering eyes. Ace and Luffy pointed and laughed in his face.

On that night, within the walls of a first-class sitting room aboard the _Titanic_ , April 14th, 1912, three young men were officially united, forever bound regardless of their blood, their pasts or their social class, as brothers.

As family.

Sabo had never been so happy in his entire life.

* * *

 _Titanic_ glided across an unnatural sea of black, the waters flat and calm as a pool of oil, and yet the ships' magnificent lights reflected perfectly in the dusky waters. The sky was dazzling with stars, brighter than any night before it.

A meteor traced a bright line across the heavens, and Sengoku, standing on the bridge with a cup of steaming tea in his hands, fought the habitual urge to make a wish. He did smile, though. A child he was no longer, but the sight of a shooting star was as enchanting as ever.

Second Officer Lightoller stood next to him, staring out at the sheet of black glass the Atlantic had become. "I don't think I've ever seen such a flat calm in twenty-four years at sea," said the man, almost in awe.

The Captain nodded. "Like a mill pond," he chuckled. "Not a breath of wind."

Lightoller then licked his chapped lips with uncertainty, as if he were weighing his words until he finally spoke them, glancing over at Sengoku from the corner of his eye. "It's…it might make the bergs harder to see, with no breaking water at the base," he admitted.

That gave Sengoku slight pause, even as he nodded again with a quiet hum of agreement. Yes, indeed it would. And if an iceberg should cross their path…well, it would be close, yes, but nothing his ship couldn't handle, of course. If there _was_ anything out there big enough to sink the ship, they would certainly see in time to turn.

He had faith in the abilities of his crew and in the strength of his ship.

"Well, I'm off," he sighed, turning back indoors. "Maintain speed and heading, Mr. Lightoller."

"Yessir."

Sengoku couldn't help but notice the hint of hesitation in the man's voice as he left. And despite his inner reassurances, nerves were still running through the old Captain's veins like ice water, his gut telling him that something was going to happen, something was going to go wrong and that he, as the Captain, had to be there to do something about it.

But for the first time in over two decades of his time at sea, he ignored that gut feeling and returned to his cabin.

 _You worry too much, Senny!_ Garp's voice laughed in his memory.

Sengoku chuckled softly to himself, shaking his head.

 _Perhaps I do, old friend. Perhaps I do._

* * *

 _4 hours until collision._

* * *

Vacating the sitting room, the newly-bound brothers meandered back into Sabo's room to start planning on their next move (or in Luffy's case, snoop around the room and occasionally add his two cents to the conversation. Planning wasn't exactly his forte).

Sabo hated to admit it, but as much as he believed in the strength of his brothers, and Outlook really was just _one man_ , the blond still feared him, if only a little. Over a decade of emotional and physical abuse did that, he supposed.

Sabo _hated_ that he was still so weak and afraid, unable to fully move on even now, having defied his father and binding his life to two 'nobodies'.

But Ace and Luffy were there in an instant to tell him otherwise.

"You're not weak, Sabo," Luffy said, turning to face Sabo from across the room, pinning him with a hard gaze that still managed to shake the blond to the core. "You're _not_. You're worried about us, you're worried about your dad finding out, and that's fine. It doesn't make you weak."

Then the boy smiled, melting Sabo's heart to mush. "We'll just have to think of a good plan so that he doesn't find out! Then you can stop worrying, and before you know it, you'll never have to see your dad again!"

(Sabo could've cried at Luffy's absolute faith and optimism. He settled for crossing the room and hugging the crap out of the giggling teen instead.)

So they brainstormed.

Ace proposed that they went down to their room in third-class and hid Sabo with them there for the next two days. Sabo immediately shut that one down. Outlook would stage a manhunt the second he discovered Sabo was missing. A lot of innocent third-class passengers would have to face the nobleman's wrath for suspected kidnapping, and none of them wanted that.

Luffy, having grown bored of the closets and knickknacks on the shelves and moving on to whatever lay underneath Sabo's bed, suggested that Sabo stuffed a bunch of pillows and blankets under his bed-sheets to make it look like he was sleeping and sick and _then_ sneak off to third-class. As tempting as that was, it was again overruled; the maids would check up on him regularly, or Stelly would want to pester his 'bedridden' step-brother, or Outlook would come in just to _lecture_ him over the fact that he was sick in the first place. They would quickly find out, and then stage a search.

Everything they came up with ended with a large-scale search for a presumed 'kidnapped' noble and with Sabo, Ace and Luffy getting into _serious_ trouble with Outlook and the crewmen.

Sabo sighed, flopping back against the bed to pout at the ceiling. "Dammit," he muttered, "we didn't really think this through at all, did we?"

"Nnoooope, not really," Ace admitted as he sat down next to Sabo's head, poking Sabo's cheek and narrowly escaping the sharp teeth that threatened to bite the offending finger. "But hey, look at it this way. We're brothers now, and the second we get off this ship your days playing house with the nobles are over." Ace grinned at him. "We'll see each other again, and we'll get you outta here no matter what."

Sabo smiled back, reassured somewhat. Still, it was too damn long to wait, and he said as such aloud. Ace just chuckled and called him an impatient brat. Like _he_ was one to talk.

Luffy voiced his agreement with Sabo seconds later, with a petulant whine that could just be heard from where he'd crawled _completely_ under the scarcely stable bed, his wiggling feet the only part of him visible. Sabo had laughed himself silly at the sight, and then even harder when Ace leapt off the bed to grab Luffy's ankles and pull him out again when the boy proclaimed he was stuck.

(They were freaking idiots. And now they were _his_ freaking idiots.)

Eventually, the three of them decided the best thing to do was wait until they docked. It would be safer that way, for them and anyone else that might suffer Outlook's ire if they did anything otherwise. Ace and Luffy weren't exactly happy with the arrangement – leaving Sabo with his blood family for any length of time filled them with a foul taste in their mouth and a dread that Sabo shared – but they'd pushed their luck enough already just by being on the same deck.

So they settled down and talked about other things, like 'which was better, corn-dogs or hotdogs?', and why _exactly_ Ace's hat was so damn ugly. Ace dragged in a chair from the sitting room to sit on – because he was a turd and had no respect for the poor carpet – and had started sketching various objects in the room; the mirror, the dresser, the horrible green safe that Outlook insisted upon hauling with them everywhere and so on, occasionally adding his two cents to whatever conversations arose.

Then Sabo asked –

"Tell me more about your parents, Ace."

Ace _froze,_ hand hovering over the sketchpad. His knuckles went white as he gripped the pencil until it threatened to splinter and crack.

On the floor, Luffy snapped his head up to look at Sabo in shock, and then worriedly glanced over at Ace like he was a ticking time-bomb.

Sabo wasn't deterred. "We can't have secrets among us, Ace," he said firmly, locking eyes with the paling man as he walked over and sat down beside him on the chair. It was a squeeze, but they hardly cared. "We're brothers now, family. I don't want any of my family keeping things from me again, and I'm sure you'd expect the same from me. Please, Ace. I swear to you, on my life, I won't share it with anyone else. It's just me, you and Luffy."

Ace looked at him long and hard, jaw working, eyes swirling with indecision. Sabo waited in silence, hoping he'd say something, but he wouldn't be disappointed if he didn't. The past really wasn't all that important, but Sabo wanted to know _why_ his brother had been shunned and abused the way he had when he was a child, why they'd deemed him a devil because of his father's name, whatever it was…

Eventually, Ace sighed and shook his head. Sabo scooted closer. Luffy shuffled towards them on his rear and let his chin drop on Ace's knee like a puppy, offering silent support.

"Alright," Ace said at last, "but I don't wanna hear a _word_ out of _you_ for what I'm about to say, Luffy."

Luffy grinned cheekily. "I make no such promises."

Ace rolled his eyes, and Sabo nudged his shoulder to motion him to continue. Ace sighed again, fingers twitching, and he looked away for a moment, refusing to meet Sabo's eyes. It hurt a little, but he understood. He was about to admit something he hadn't told anyone since he was young. It wasn't like ripping off a band aid more than it was opening an old wound.

Finally, so soft that Sabo had to strain his ears to hear –

"My real name is Ace D. Gol. My father was…Roger D. Gol, or 'Gold Roger'…a pirate."

Sabo's face _dropped._

 _Holy._

 _Freaking._

 ** _Crap._**

 _"What."_ Sabo said. Ace winced, shoulders hunching like he was waiting for a blow.

It never came. Instead, Sabo grabbed Ace's shoulders, spun him around to face him –

" _YOUR DAD WAS GOLD ROGER?! THAT'S AWESOME!"_

– and promptly freaked the hell out.

Ace stared at Sabo's grinning face with eyes the size of dinner plates. "…bugh?"

Below, Luffy cheered loudly and bounced on his knees. " _YES! YOU ADMITTED IT! YOU ADMITTED YOUR DAD WAS A PIRATE!"_ he screeched, pumping his fists in the air.

"Shut the hell up, both of you!" Ace cried, flapping his arms like he was ready to take flight, his face turning a furious shade of red. "T-This is supposed to be a freakin' secret from anyone outside our town –!"

"I read all about Roger in books I stole from libraries!" Sabo gushed, shaking Ace back and forth by the shoulders. "He was one of the strongest pirates out there, one of the world's greatest explorers! They say he's hidden one of the biggest treasures in pirate history, leaving some cryptic message for people to figure out to find it! _He was your_ _ **father?!"**_

"Sabo seriously –!"

"Ace always told me that he was just some random criminal," Luffy hooted, "but what kind of normal criminal sails the seas and steals treasure?! He was _totally_ a pirate, and he _finally admitted it –!"_

 _"Luffy –!"_

"My new brother is the son of a pirate! This is the best day _ever_!"

 ** _"SHUT UP!"_**

Sabo and Luffy stopped, staring at Ace in surprise as the man heaved, grey eyes a storm of rage. Silence reigned for a moment that seemed to stretch for eternity.

Sabo drew back, watching Ace warily. He'd…he'd messed up, hadn't he?

Ace took a sharp breath. " _Yes_ , my father was a pirate. _Yes,_ he did all those things – and so much _worse,"_ he growled. "Sure, he lived free and did what he wanted, went to sea and saw the world, just like how me and Lu want to live. But he was still a _criminal –_ he was a _murderer,_ a plunderer, every other bad thing under the sun that you can think of, and people _hate_ him for it. And their hatred for him extended to _me_ when the people of our town found out I was his bastard child! The only reason they didn't kill me was because I was under Garp's protection!"

Ace ran a shaking hand through his wayward hair, lowering his head and hunching his shoulders. "He was a _bastard,"_ he whispered vehemently. "Didn't even stick around long enough to help my mother. She was already sick and then she had to give birth to _me,_ a son of a devil…she didn't deserve that, not from him, from anyone… _dammit_ …"

 _Oh._

 _Oh, Ace._

Luffy looked incredibly guilty, like he wanted to reach out and hug Ace and take his early excitement back, but hesitated. Sabo, heart twisting, felt the same.

Gold Roger, as most of the world knew him, was indeed a great pirate and explorer, but it was true that he'd done some horrible things during his time at sea. Not all pirates were heinous villains, mind you, but they weren't exactly _heroes_ either _._ Sabo had idolized Gold Roger for how he'd lived, how he'd discarded the boundaries of laws, regulations and status for _freedom…_

But he hadn't realized how his deeds, his very name, might've impacted those he had relations with, namely his son, Ace.

And now, watching as his brother tried to calm himself down at the mere mention of the man he'd grown up hating due to the things he'd heard and suffered at the hands of those who despised him, Sabo felt like throwing himself overboard for even bringing it up in the first place.

Biting his lip, Sabo tentatively reached out and laid a hand on Ace's shoulder. The other man looked up at him, his eyes weary and void of any other feeling, and Sabo tightened his hold. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I didn't…I didn't think. I'm so sorry, Ace."

"Me too," Luffy shuffled up and moved to sit across Ace's lap, much to Ace's surprise as the boy wrapped his arms around his neck and held on tight. "I mean, I always knew how much you hated your dad, but I got excited when you said he was a pirate and – yeah, sorry Ace. Won't do it again, promise."

Ace blinked, switching his gaze between them, shocked. Then, his face melted into a wry smile, lifting his arms to wrap one around Sabo's shoulders, the other looping Luffy's waist. "S'alright," he said, chuckling. "To be honest, your reaction was… _really_ unexpected, Sabo. Never thought I'd see the day someone other than Luffy actually idolized that man – in a way."

Sabo leaned into Ace. "What can I say? I admire people who take risks and do whatever it takes to live freely. Your dad is one of them, but…I understand why you'd hate him. I do. And I'm sorry if I seemed callous to gush about him like I did just now."

"Me too, Ace."

Ace just shook his head, assuring them that all was forgiven. He seemed lighter, somehow, like admitting such a truth had lifted a burden from his shoulders.

 _Good._

Then Sabo had a thought, and he grinned. "On the bright side, we both have something else in common now."

"Hm?" Ace and Luffy looked at him, brows raised. "What's that?" Ace asked.

"Both our dads are criminal scumbags. Yours was a brave adventurer that occasionally murdered and stole a bunch of crap, and mine's a noble."

Ace spluttered in surprise and then laughed, Luffy following shortly after, thus lifting the mood. "True," Ace conceded through his chuckles. "And I guess the other upside is that at least _my_ dad was _honest_ about the poor bastards he killed."

"Oooh, _diss_!" Luffy cackled. Sabo just rolled his eyes at the jab (it was true, but still). Inwardly, he was happy that Ace was able to joke about the issue now, morbid as it was.

"…you're really not bothered by it?"

Ace's quiet query brought Sabo out of his musing to find the other man watching him curiously, waiting, preparing for a harsh rebuttal, a brutal dismissal.

Sabo looked at him and rolled his eyes _hard_. "Ace, of _course_ I'm not bothered," he said, nudging him with his elbow. "Your father could be the devil himself and I wouldn't care. Why? Because I chose to be _your_ brother. Because I care about _you_ , just like you and Luffy decided to take me in as yours when I'm the son of a noble, some of the worst scum out there."

Then he smiled, reassuring and warm. "I care about _you,_ Ace D. Portgas, for who _you_ are. Not your father. Alright?"

Ace stared at him for a long time. Luffy snickered knowingly, hugging Ace tighter and burying his face into his shoulder. The corners of Ace's eyes started to water, but his lips split into a wide, if not wobbly, smile. "Y-Yeah," he stammered, sniffing and roughly wiping away the dampness before the tears could fall. "Alright. Cool."

Sabo grinned back.

And that was that.

* * *

"You sure have a lot of books in this suitcase, Sabo. Dunno how you read 'em all," Luffy said, the little monkey sifting through the things Sabo had left in his suitcase instead of unpacking since there was always the slight chance Stelly would sneak in and steal his stuff just to screw with him, taking out each one and staring at the cover for a second or two before laying it gently aside.

He'd learned to treat books with respect, regardless of whether he liked reading or not.

Sitting cross-legged on the broken bed above the curious straw-hatted boy, Sabo smiled. "I didn't have much to do at home during what little 'free time' I had, so I started collecting books instead. I had to hide most of them from Outlook, though." He snorted derisively. "Said he didn't want me filling my head with 'nonsense'."

"Lies and slander," Ace said from behind his sketchpad, his pencil scribbling across the page with practiced ease and his brows furrowed with concentration. He looked much better now than a few minutes ago, purely at ease in his own element and with people he cared about. It was a good look. "Books are a gateway to different worlds my friend, a window peering into the creative mind of the writer. Anyone who doesn't respect that is an uncultured swine and deserves to burn in hell in the spot specifically reserved for murderers, child abusers, and people who talk in theater."

Sabo grinned at him and nodded. "My thoughts precisely, big brother."

Watching Ace duck his head down to hide the red spreading from his collar bone to the roots of his hair was a delight and wonder forever. Sabo couldn't swallow the giddy feeling either, though it still kind of pissed him off that he had to admit Ace was the oldest of the three of them, but only by two-and-a-half months.

…Huh. That made him and Ace twins, sort of. That was pretty cool. Sabo had a sort-of-but-not-really twin brother. He never knew he'd wanted that until that very second. Still, it sucked that he was younger.

Ah well, at least he was _taller_. He could lord that over Ace for a good few years at least.

"Hey, this one looks interesting."

Torn from his thoughts, Sabo looked back down at Luffy, and his smile brightened when he caught the cover of a book he'd cherished since childhood.

"Ah, 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'," he said, beckoning Luffy to join him on the bed, which the boy did so, clambering onto the sheets like the animal of his family name. He took the book from Luffy's hands and gazed down with fondness at the dusty front cover; the lion with glasses was probably what had caught Luffy's attention more than the title of the story itself. "I used to read this at night when everyone else had gone to bed. It's a little boring at first, but when Dorothy gets to Oz it picks up quite a bit, with the witches and the talking scarecrow and –"

"Witches? And a _talking scarecrow?!"_ Luffy gasped, bouncing on the bed again with all the hyperactivity of a bunny even though the thing was balancing on _stools_. "That's almost as cool as a talking skeleton! I wanna see I wanna see I wanna see I wanna _seeeee~!"_

"Now you've done it," Ace snickered, still sketching away but his eyes occasionally flicked to the two boys on the bed. Apparently, he'd found a new subject to draw from. "When there's a book Luffy thinks he might like but doesn't wanna waste time reading for himself, he always bothers _me_ to read it to him. But since _I'm_ busy, _you're_ gonna be stuck with him for the next hour or so."

"Since when does _doodling_ count as being busy?" Sabo probed with a cheeky grin and a raised brow.

Ace just _looked_ at him over the pad and pointed at him with the sharp business end of his pencil. "Don't make me come over there young man," he warned. Sabo just snickered.

Ace had tried to make it sound like some sort of death sentence to be glued to an overly enthusiastic Luffy for any length of time, but Sabo didn't mind in the slightest. He'd never had anyone to read to but himself growing up, alone in his room, and now he had a little brother to do that with – a little brother he could be _proud_ to call his own.

This whole brotherhood thing of theirs was a gift that kept on giving.

Knocking Luffy's hat back to ruffle his hair for the millionth time, he conceded, "Alright, alright, get comfortable and I'll read it to you." Luffy let out the most adorable squeak of excitement – seriously, the kid was _seventeen,_ should've been illegal to be _that cute –_ as he obediently lay down on the bed, nestling against the plush pillows with a content sigh. When Sabo followed suit, he threw his left arm over Sabo's chest and burrowed against his shoulder, using the blond as an impromptu pillow.

Sabo cocked a brow. "Comfy?" he asked dryly.

"Yup!" Luffy chirped, and nudged Sabo with his chin. "Read it, c'mon, start already, what'cha waitin' for?"

Sabo shook his head with a grin as he shifted to wrap his once pinned left arm around Luffy's shoulders, the other hand holding the book open so Luffy could read along with him.

With Ace's pencil scratching against his paper in the background acting as a soothing ambience in harmony with the quiet groaning of the ship, Luffy tucked against him like he belonged there – as far as Sabo was concerned he _did_ , for as long as he wanted to – Sabo laid his scarred cheek atop Luffy's head, utterly at peace with the world, and began to read.

" _Dorothy lived in the midst of the great Kansas prairies, with Uncle Henry, who was a farmer, and Aunt Em, who was the farmer's wife. Their house was small, for the lumber to build it had to be carried by wagon many miles."_ His voice was soothing, just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear and keep Luffy's attention on him and him alone, his brown eyes wide and staring at the words across the page, following along.

" _Uncle Henry and Aunt Em had a big bed in one corner, and Dorothy a little bed in another corner. There was no garret at all, and no cellar—except a small hole dug in the ground, called a cyclone cellar, where the family could go in case one of those great whirlwinds arose, mighty enough to crush any building in its path..."_

* * *

With a scowl fit for a gargoyle, Bluejam entered through the revolving door and crossed the smoking room toward Outlook and his group, all chatting away and smoking, no longer focused on the wedding preparations. They were confident that everything would go according to plan, that no further negotiations were needed until the day itself arrived.

As far as Outlook was concerned, Sabo was completely under his control. With the two third-class boys practically dangling on a rope in front of him over a pit of fire, there was no way the blond brat would dare to step out of line again, unless he wanted the other brats to suffer. Sabo's rebellious flame had finally died out.

Or so he'd thought.

Sabo had been absent from dinner that evening, something that hadn't occurred even when he'd been with the black-haired brothers, or at least not since the night he'd almost fallen overboard. Outlook, immediately suspicious, had sent Bluejam to go find his wayward protégé as per usual.

Unfortunately, Bluejam was once again forced to be the bringer of bad news and he was getting really tired of it.

A fire was blazing in the marble fireplace that Outlook stood in front of, and the usual old men were playing cards again, drinking and talking. Outlook spotted Bluejam and detached from his group, going to the bodyguard. "Well?" he asked impatiently, his voice low but forceful.

"Sorry to be the bringer of bad news again, sir, but I haven't seen him. Neither have any of the stewards," Bluejam admitted.

Outlook scowled, barley suppressing a growl. This could _not_ be happening, not after everything that had transpired earlier that morning. He'd made it very clear to the boy that his threat was not an idle one. He couldn't be with those wretched boys, he _couldn't_ …but if even the stewards hadn't seen him on A or B Deck, that could only mean…

 _Damn it all!_

Outlook faced Bluejam, anger hardly concealed. When he got his hands on that boy, there would be dire repercussions.

"Bluejam, check the suite again," he said. "Perhaps he's there, locked up in his room as usual. _Find him_."

* * *

 **A/N~ Hooo boy :(**

 **I had to do some research for this one! The Wizard of Oz _was_ written back then, and apparently pirates _were_ still a thing back in the 1900's (...I _think.)_ Even _better,_ there actually _was_ a pirate IN REAL LIFE who, at his execution, said he'd hidden treasure somewhere and left people to find it. THERE WAS A REAL-LIFE GOLD ROGER YO!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the fluff. I sure did!**

 **Reviews are writer chow :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N~ Back again with another chapter! As we get ever closer to the sinking, I'M actually more scared of you guys XD I don't wanna disappoint, but I don't wanna break any hearts either. People are going to die, characters that we might love, characters we hate, just please don't kill me!  
**

 **This one's fairly short too, but MAN I had fun writing it! BUT LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING. That car scene...yeah, y'all know what I mean... _man_ did I have to find ways to switch things around XD**

 **I OWN NOTHING. STELLY WOULD HAVE ALREADY BEEN PUNCHED MULTIPLE TIMES IN THE FACE IF I DID.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The Chase**

* * *

 _2 hours until collision._

* * *

Sabo wasn't aware he'd dozed off until Ace was poking him awake.

"Hey, goldilocks? Wakey waaaaakeeeeyyyy~"

Reluctantly, Sabo pried his eyes open to find a grinning freckled face hovering a few inches over his.

He blinked. "Bugh?"

Ace's grin widened, his eyes scrunched closed and his pearly white teeth on full display. "Yo."

"…g'way," Sabo muttered, swatting the offending finger off his cheek with a pitifully limp hand. He grumbled when Ace chuckled like the cheeky bastard he was even as he complied and moved away, allowing Sabo to sit up on his elbows and rub his eye with the heel of his gloved hand. The book lay on his chest open on the last page he remembered reading. He'd just reached the part when the Wicked Witch of the West appeared in Munchkin Land, and saying that out loud sounded _absolutely_ retarded.

He looked down at his left side to find Luffy quietly snoring away, arms wrapped around Sabo's waist and his face partly hidden in Sabo's shirt. His lips were parted, soft features relaxed with sleep, the picture of innocence and youth untouched by the bitter world beyond the realm of dreams.

Sabo was overcome as he smiled fondly at the boy nestled against him, brushing his thumb against Luffy's scarred cheek and sweeping away a strand of hair from his face. "Damn it," he muttered without heat. "He's a living, breathing, hyperactive terror one minute, and then he goes and does _this_? What the hell?"

"Yeah, that happens a lot, get used to it. Then again, he already has you wrapped around his little finger so that shouldn't be too hard," Ace teased, reaching over to gently ruffle Luffy's hair and then ruffling Sabo's which earned him a half-hearted whine from the drowsy blond. "Hey, I finished my latest sketch. Wanna see?"

" _Duh_ ," Sabo replied with subsequent grabby-hands. Ace rolled his eyes with a chuckle before producing his sketch pad from its perch at the foot of the bed. He flipped it around to show Sabo.

Sabo stared at the page, blinked, and then he _beamed_.

There were three beautiful sketches on the landscape sheet. In one corner, Sabo and Ace were sat together admiring what appeared to be an indistinct painting – Monet's, probably – and both were smiling in admiration.

Sabo had never seen Ace draw himself in any of his sketches aside from self-portraits, and most of those were either only half finished or scribbled out, the lines dark and hard and angry. That was not the case with this drawing, however. Ace had captured himself perfectly, from his wavy black hair right down to his freckles and sharp eyes, softened with affection he would never outwardly admit.

In the other corner, Sabo and Luffy were fast asleep on the bed, the book they'd been reading held against Sabo's chest with a limp hand, both boys leaning on each other as they peacefully dozed. Judging by the angle it was drawn at, Ace must've climbed onto the bed at some point to capture the moment, careful not to wake them up.

(The little dork.)

The last one, right in the center of the page, was what pulled Sabo's attention and his heartstrings the most. It was all three of them, sitting around the marble table in the sitting room, toasting their brotherhood. Each of them wore smiling faces, pure joy in their sparkling eyes and etched in every careful line.

Below the sketch at the bottom of the page, Ace had printed his artist's signature, and the first letters of their names were written in beautiful cursive, along with a blessed message.

 ** _A.S.L Brothers_**

It was perfect. It was wonderful, perhaps the greatest piece of art Sabo had ever seen, and when Sabo looked up to meet Ace's expectant eyes, he smiled wide and bright and said with only a hint of jest –

"You're a wonderful dork and a sap and I love you."

Ace blinked hard, completely thrown for a loop. He stared at Sabo for a long time, mouth opening and closing like a dying fish, and then his face turned such a furious shade of red that steam seemed to burst out of his ears. "S-Shut the hell up," he muttered, quickly turning away with a huff, ignoring Sabo's bark of laughter as he stomped over to 'his' chair and plopped back down on it.

Ah, Ace was so much fun to tease.

"You should date it," he called as Luffy stirred awake with a disorientated snort. Sabo helped him sit up as the boy yawned loud and wide like a hippopotamus, stretching his arms outwards. "That way none of us will ever forget the day we became brothers…or the day Ace showed us his sappy, dorky, _lovable_ self in the form of such _beautiful_ art, I mean seriously –"

"I will eat you alive and spit out your bones, mark my words you heathen," Ace cursed, still red as a beetroot, but he jotted down the date anyways and hissed like a cat as Sabo and Luffy laughed at him from the bed.

"Hey, Sabo," Luffy patted Sabo's shoulder to get the blonde's attention as they shuffled off the bed, a little disorientated from their nap. Sabo almost winced at the sound of joints cracking as the younger boy stretched and yawned, a dopey smile on his face. "Sorry for fallin' asleep. It wasn't boring, not really. I was just a little tired. Also hungry. 'S there any meat?"

Sabo chuckled and ruffled Luffy's hair. "That's alright, Lu. And no, I'm afraid there's no meat," he said, smirking at Luffy's disappointed "Aww" as he bent down to pick up his hat from where'd left it on the floor and shrugging back into his black coat. He would've made a comment on Luffy's bottomless pit of a stomach but to be honest, he was hungry too; they _had_ missed dinner after all. He'd have to fix that, and soon. He hummed in thought, tapping a finger against his chin as he looked at the clock on his dresser –

He blinked. Stared at the clock. Blinked again.

And then he _blanched._

 _"Ohhhhhh hell no,"_ he cursed loudly, startling the piss out of Ace and Luffy as they turned to their distressed brother, but he took no heed. Crap, crap crap _crap_ _ **crap**_ they'd lost track of time, it couldn't be that late already it _couldn't_ –

 _Knock, knock._

They froze.

"Master Sabo? Hello?"

Three pairs of rounded eyes locked onto Sabo's door.

Beyond the bedroom and the sitting room, a familiar nasally voice called, sounding outrageously pissed yet respectful all at once, which was an amazing feat. Such a voice could only come from one, greasy-haired, mug-faced bastard of a man.

 _Bluejam._

"Ah, _bugger_ ," Ace hissed. Sabo wholeheartedly agreed.

"Master Sabo? Are you in here, sir?"

 _Yes, yes I_ am _here, and I'm currently going out of my mind with panic over how screwed I am._

Gulping, Sabo looked back at his brothers. Luffy, standing frozen in a way the ever-bouncy rubber ball of joy had no right to, met Sabo's eyes with his wide ones, alert and a little concerned but not afraid. Ace was the same, only his expression was the embodiment of the same ' _Holy Crap on a Stick'_ feeling that Sabo was currently experiencing.

 _Bugger bugger bugger bugger to infinity._

Sabo had become far too complacent. He'd allowed himself to lose track of time and completely forget all about Outlook and his pesky bodyguard. Any other time in any other situation, such a thing wouldn't have worried him too much – and being with Ace and Luffy sort of did that to him, made him relax, free from his worries in the light and laughter and newfound love of his new brothers, his new family.

However, since the three of them were still together, _in Sabo's personal room,_ on B Deck where third-class passengers were _not permitted_ to enter let alone the two people Outlook had threatened to deal with should he ever see them again, and with the knowledge that Outlook would seek to carry out said threat should Bluejam report back to him –

 _Oooohhhhhh this is bad._

(Bad was an understatement of course, but Sabo wasn't quite in the mood to work himself up any more than he already had.)

Despite the choices he'd made and the path he'd chosen to walk, telling himself that he'd live with no regrets, Sabo still feared Outlook, what he would do if he discovered that Ace and Luffy had snuck into first-class and that Sabo had helped them. He believed in their strength, their ability to evade and hide from any pursuers (he'd heard enough of their infamous excursions and 'dine-n-dashes' to back that claim up, and Sabo had just as much experience in the same field), but that didn't stop him from worrying.

Still, they couldn't just stand around and gawk at each other, wondering what the hell they were going to do with Bluejam just outside the damn door.

They had to move, had to hide, do _something_ before they were caught.

Jamming his hat on his head with a determined frown, Sabo grabbed Luffy's hand and tugged on Ace's arm. "We need to go," he whispered and didn't wait for them to reply as he pulled them silently through the bedrooms. There weren't a lot of places to hide on the ship, yes, but they had to at least _try_.

Ace gasped suddenly, looking back at the chair where his sketchpad and tools lay out in the open and helpless. "Wait, my drawings –!"

"We'll come back for them later, I promise," Sabo said, "right now, we gotta move. I should've made you guys leave _ages_ ago before Outlook started getting suspicious, dammit this is my fault –"

" _Crap_ I think I hear him coming!" Luffy said, but the idiot was grinning even as Sabo hissed out a vulgar curse and all but pushed the other boys out of his stateroom, closing the door behind him. He led them without pause quickly along the corridor toward the B Deck foyer, looking behind to see if Bluejam had followed them out.

Only when he saw no sign of the man did he let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close," he said, finally allowing himself to return the giddy, almost smug grins his bothers were sending his way. "I thought for sure we were screwed."

"Why the hell are we running from the guy anyways?" Ace muttered, crossing his arms behind his head as he sauntered casually down the hall beside Sabo whilst Luffy trotted along at the front, happy as could be. "It's not like the three of us can't take him down or nothin'."

"Or ' _anything'"_ Sabo teased, taking Ace's growl and the elbow to the gut with a grunt and a chuckle. "Believe me, I'm not afraid of him – well, aside from the childhood trauma, burning log to the face, y'know – but if he tells Outlook that we've been sneaking around the ship together, he has the jurisdiction to have the two of you arrested or worse. I know you guys are strong, but that won't stop me from worrying."

"Stop _worrying_ about your dad already," Ace sighed irritably, rolling his eyes.

"I have _every_ _reason_ to worry about my dad, thank you very much!" Sabo snapped back. "And you can't talk, you avoided even telling me about _your_ dad, and he's _dead!"_

"…touché."

"You worry _too_ much, Sabo," Luffy quipped cheekily. Sabo cuffed him upside the head for that, nearly knocking off his hat.

"Shut up. With you two for brothers, I think that's a given. Also, I'd rather avoid having to bail you out of whatever 'prison' they throw you into because despite common belief I am actually very broke –"

 _"Hey!"_

They were only halfway across the open space when the sitting-room door opened in the corridor. They slowly turned, just in time to see Bluejam poke his head out the door, spotting them.

They watched as the man's already unfortunate face curdled into a hateful sneer, veins bulging in his forehead, and he hustled after them.

 **"** ** _Go!_** _Gogogogogo!"_ Sabo cried, shoving the two ravens ahead of him as the three brothers – emitting what they would forever deny were high-pitched squeaks – broke into a wild run, surprising the few ladies and gentlemen milling about as they stared after the screeching boys and the grown man chasing after them.

Sabo pulled to the front to lead them, slipping and sliding along the polished floors, past the stairs to the bank of elevators. They ran into one just before it could close, shocking the hell out of the poor operator inside, who switched his gaze from one young lad to the other with helpless fumbling. "Can – can I help you –?"

"Just take us down, quick quick _quick!"_ Sabo demanded, arms flapping, and the operator scrambled to comply. Luffy helped him to close the steel gate, laughing for all he was worth even as Ace bonked him on the hat to shut him up.

Bluejam appeared just as the lift started to descend. He slammed a hand on the bars of the gate, glaring down at the brothers. They all glanced up at him. Luffy waved with the cheeky smile he was undoubtedly infamous for, Ace tipped his hat with a smug smirk.

Sabo looked Bluejam in the eye, grinned widely, and flipped him right off.

"Bye-bye, little turd!" he called in a sickly-sweet voice, waggling his fingers in farewell to the greasy bastard. Ace and Luffy burst into a fit of giggles whilst the operator gaped at them (though he looked like he was holding back the urge to laugh), and the red-faced Bluejam disappeared.

 _That felt_ _ **so**_ _good._

They stumbled out of the elevator onto E Deck in the corridors of the fan room, a functional space with access to several machine spaces, just above the boiler rooms.

Still dizzy and hyper with adrenaline and bubbling laughter, they turned right and continued to flee, nearly bumping into several people on the way down the stairs. Luffy jumped down at least five steps, shocking the hell out of Sabo who feared for his knees and his spine, and scaring the crap out of a passing server with trays of cutlery and unfinished dishes – which of _course_ the brat picked from, licking his fingers greedily, before Ace managed to drag him away with a hurried apology.

Finally they paused, leaning against a wall and panting through their laughter.

Ace took off his hat and fanned himself with it, beaming over at Luffy and Sabo leaning on each other against the opposite wall. "Jiminy Freakin' _Crickets_ , I've never seen a big guy in a suit run so _fast,_ " he wheezed, dropping his hat back on his head. "What did you say he was again, a gang leader, or something? He's more like a _cop!_ "

"Ex-gang leader," Sabo replied breathlessly, throwing an arm around Luffy's shoulders as the kid practically collapsed against him, still giggling like a hyena. "He and his guys were one of the more dangerous gangs 'til they disbanded after Outlook hired Bluejam to keep me in line, stop me from running around in the less 'reputable' parts of town."

Ace turned to peer through the small porthole in the door overlooking a cross-corridor nearby. "So basically what we're doing right now?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Only it wasn't nearly as fun back then as it is now." Sabo laughed again, shaking his head. "God, when was the last time I'd managed to outrun him? Ah, I can't remember, but it's been _far_ too long. Actually, do you see him out there yet? And, also, did you say 'Jiminy Freakin' Crickets' earlier? Are you serious?"

"I don't see him. And yes I did, shut up, it's clean and it's catchy."

"Freakin' stupid is what it is."

"Don't knock it 'till you try it."

"I'd rather _you_ knock it. _Off_."

"Well screw you, too."

"Bluejam wouldn't seriously follow us all the way down here, would he?" Luffy asked, redirecting the conversation and still clinging to Sabo because he could, even though he'd long since gotten his breath back.

"You'd be surprised," Sabo droned, rolling his eyes. "He's paid handsomely for keeping an eye on me, and I legitimately believe he lives just to make _my_ life miserable. Probably follow me to hell just to laugh in my face."

Ace shook his head and laughed at Sabo's (completely true) statement. "Well, I don't see him anywhere yet, so maybe he's already given uuoooooooh _shoot."_

As if on cue, Bluejam emerged from god-knew-where, turning this way and that on his heel. He spotted them gaping at him through their little window to the cross-corridor, and his scowl returned with a vengeance. He charged toward them.

 _"Jiminy Crickets!"_ Sabo shrieked, and with another chorus of startled cries and hysterical high-pitched laughter (what were they, teenage girls?) the boys were off again at a pounding run, Bluejam not far behind despite their head start.

(Sabo refused to acknowledge that he'd used Ace's quip or admit that it _was_ catchy. He _refused.)_

Luffy's laughter rang the loudest, bouncing off the whitewashed halls like the rubber ball of joy he was. "This is just like back then, Ace!" he called over his shoulder, straw hat swinging wildly by its string as they bolted through the corridors, slipping and sliding in their haste. "Remember back in Southampton when we'd get chased all over town every other day – _oh my god,_ remember when we stole that chicken and that guy with the axe chased us through the streets for, like, _three hours_ until we hid in some old lady's laundry basket?!"

"This is _so_ _much_ worse than the chicken thing!" Ace crowed, tugging the back of Sabo's coat and dragging him back when he nearly skidded and rammed into a passing crew-member. "And at least that old lady gave us milk and cookies before showing us out! There's nowhere to freakin' _go_ we're _screwed_ – oh hell, wait, over here _over here_!"

They ran around a corner and momentarily panicked when they hit a blind alley; there was only one door, marked CREW ONLY. Ace flung it open.

"Get in, go go go!" He shoved Sabo and Luffy inside before slipping through and slamming the door shut, latching the deadbolt with only seconds to spare as Bluejam thumped against it a moment later. After a moment of furious pounding, Bluejam stopped. They didn't hear anything from outside again.

He must've moved on, meaning the boys were safe, but not for long. The blighter was surely going to find another way in or get someone else to catch them for him. They'd have to get moving again soon.

However, that was quickly turning out to be harder than expected. They'd entered a roaring fan room, with no way out but a ladder going down. The noise almost unbearable, and the brothers slapped their hands over their ears, gritting their teeth in pain and bidding their eardrums farewell.

" _NOW WHAT?"_ Sabo shouted.

" _WHAT?"_ Ace shouted back. _"SPEAK LOUDER! I CAN'T HEAR A DAMN THING!"_

 _"WHAT?!"_

 _"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS SAYING?"_ Luffy cried. _"WHAT THE HELL AM_ _ **I**_ _SAYING?"_

 ** _"WHAT?!"_** Sabo screamed.

 _"FOR GOD'S SAKE LET'S JUST GO DOWN!"_ Ace pointed to the ladder, and the younger two got the idea. Sabo moved over to climb down first, followed by Ace and finally Luffy.

If Sabo had thought it was hot before, it was nothing compared to the thick, sweltering heat that met them like a blow to the face as they descended the escape ladder and entered the boiler room. He fought the urge to rip off his coat as he dropped to the floor on his feet, stepping aside for Ace, who caught Luffy around the waist to set their littlest on the ground. Taking off their hats (Sabo had to stuff his in the crook of his elbow whilst the other two could let theirs hang around their necks) the brothers looked around in amazement.

It was like a vision of hell itself, with the roaring furnaces and black figures like spirit creatures of darkness moving quickly in the smoky glow. Fire licked at the metal with hunger and excitement, smoke and steam filled the air, and the noises, be it the machines or the engines or the men yelling commands to one another were as loud as the fan room, reverberated off the metal walls with a newfound vengeance.

They'd been there for less than a minute and Sabo already felt as though he were being cooked alive from the inside out like a roast chicken sizzling in an oven. And _dammit_ he'd made himself hungry again. First chance they had, Sabo would ask Ace to take them back down to Zeff's kitchens and hopefully grab some food before the night was done.

"W-where…where the hell…are we?" Luffy gasped, his tongue sticking out like a dog in the dessert as he fanned himself with his hand, though the effort was in vain.

"This would be the boiler room, I believe," Sabo replied breathlessly, scraping back strands of damp, sweaty hair from his face. "This is pretty much as far down into the ship as you can get, I think."

Ace, looking quite at home even in the sweltering heat that threatened to melt their bones to mush, smirked and shook his hair out, beads of sweat dripping from the wavy strands. "So, we're literally in _Titanic_ Hell right now?" he asked.

Sabo barked a laugh. " _Titanic_ Hell, oh God, that's a good one. Nice."

"Thank you."

"How many brain cells did you put to work on that?"

" _Screw_ _you_."

"Oi, hang on! What're you doin'?"

The three spun around, their little spat all but forgotten as a stoker, coated in grime and enough sweat to fill a bucket or two, noticed the boys and walked up to them from his station, encrusted features stunned and angry – either that or his face was simply a permanent frown, in which case, poor bastard.

"You three shouldn't be down 'ere," he said, "it could be dangerous – _oi!"_

"Sorry can't stop gotta go _bye-bye_!" Ace called over his shoulder as he grabbed Luffy and Sabo by their arms and bolted down the length of the boiler room.

Luffy quickly took the lead, whooping with laughter as they dodged amazed stokers and trimmers, side-stepping or flipping over their wheelbarrows of coal with surprising dexterity (and Sabo was certain he'd pulled a muscle with that last one; he hadn't flipped over _anything_ in a while, and he hadn't stretched beforehand because he hadn't expected to be running from his bodyguard through _Titanic_ Hell, which was going to bite him in the ass like _nothing_ else later on).

"Carry on, don't mind us!" Ace shouted over the din at the rear, grinning madly, his wavy hair sticking out wildly every which way. "You're doing a _great_ job, keep up the good work fellas!"

They all laughed at the utterly baffled gazes they received as they ran through the open watertight door into Boiler Room Six.

Ace pulled Sabo and Luffy through the fiercely hot alley between two boilers, and they wound up in the dark, out of sight of the working crew, stifling giggles and exhausted pants, chests and shoulders heaving. Sweat was pouring down their faces, exposed skin slick with it; the heat was starting to get to them all now, even Ace, and Sabo's dry throat _begged_ for water.

Watching from the shadows, they saw the stokers working in the hellish glow, shoveling coal into the voracious orifices of the kilns. The whole place thundered with the roar of the fires.

"This – this is so _cool,"_ Luffy panted heavily, squeezed between Sabo and Ace's shoulders. "But…but I'm so _hoooot ~!"_

"Yeah," Sabo breathed, wiping sweat from his brow as he turned to his older brother. "What do we do now, Portgas? Is there anywhere else left to run or are we just gonna sit here and bake?"

Ace pouted at him like a child half his age. "Shut up. Lemme think…" he trailed off as he quickly glanced around the darkened furnace, silver eyes bright and searching. They widened, and he grinned triumphantly as he nudged Sabo and Luffy's shoulders with his own, head tilting in the direction of a single door nearby their hiding place. "Over there, come on."

Sabo took Luffy's hand and followed him as they slinked across the room on silent feet, piling into the room one by one and shutting the door behind them.

They were officially safe, for now. They'd managed to outrun and hide from Sabo's stalker, his ten-year shadow, in less than an hour.

 _Wow._

It helped that the whole chase had been the most fun he'd had since the party the night previous, as well as, without a doubt, the craziest thing he'd done since running away from home at five years old. And didn't _that_ bring back memories.

"Oh _jeez_ now it's _cold!"_ Luffy squeaked, hugging himself and rubbing his arms up and down, teeth chattering. "Cold cold cold cold…"

Biting back a shiver as he tugged his hat back over his sodden curls, Sabo was inclined to agree. After the dripping heat of the boiler room, the sudden chill was like dunking one's head into a bucket of ice water. Nevertheless, they were safe from Bluejam, safe from getting baked alive, and the newfound silence aside from the ship's groaning was a welcome change.

Leading their little band, Ace whistled in admiration at their new surroundings. "Look what we have here," he said, turning his head this way and that like a curious parakeet. The room they'd entered this time was wide and spacious but crowded with rows of stacked cargo. Wooden crates draped in rope nets reached the ceiling, illuminated by electric lights, and several times did Sabo have to steer Luffy away from them when his curious fingers reached out to grab the nets.

He whined, of course, saying he just wanted to climb them, to which Sabo shook his head and flatly replied, "You're not an _actual_ monkey, Lu. Besides, this is a storage room for other people's stuff, and knowing you, you'll end up breaking something or hurting yourself, or worse, hurting _me_. _I_ don't want to hurt, and I don't want _you_ to hurt, therefore, no climbing on the crates. At all."

Luffy pouted but kept a tight grip on Sabo's hand as they walked side by side, weaving through piles of crates with Ace at the head. "You're no fun, Sabo," he complained. "You probably wanna do it just as bad as I do. You just don't wanna admit it."

"I _don't_ want to climb them."

"Really? Look me in the eye, _right in the eye,_ and tell me you don't wanna climb those boxes. Go on. I dare you."

Sabo looked at him, right in the eye, and he tried, he really did. But now that he mentioned it, climbing the rope ladders _did_ sound like fun…

"Dammit."

 _"Ha!_ See, see! You _know_ you wanna do it I _know_ you do!" Luffy crowed, poking him repeatedly in the arm with his free hand. Sabo couldn't hide his grin even as he batted Luffy's hand away.

"Shut it, you two," Ace snapped to hide a smile. Looks like someone _else_ wanted to have a go at impersonating a monkey.

Before those thoughts could resurface and force Sabo to be the responsible one (and for being the middle child, that would've been a severe blow to Ace's pride for sure) the brothers suddenly drew to a halt, wonder and awe in their eyes as they approached a brand-new Renault touring car standing proud and gleaming the center of the room. It looked like a royal coach from a fairy tale, its brass trim and headlamps nicely set off by the deep, wine-red shade of its glistening coat.

Luffy, vibrating with joy, let go of Sabo's hand to approach the car, brown eyes sparkling like starlight, hands hovering over the vehicle with reverence as if it were the most sacred artifact in a room of forbidden treasuries. "This. Is. So. _Awesoooooome!"_ the boy cried. "I've never seen a car like this up close before in my life! They're _so_ much cooler in person!"

"What I'd give just to _have_ one of these," Ace breathed, hands bracing the hood of the car as he peered through the crystal-clear windows, eyeing the leather seats with fascination. "I bet just one bolt on this thing could set us up for the rest of our lives!"

Sabo grinned at their excitement and raised a brow at Ace. "You'd rather take it apart and sell it than actually drive it?" he asked, folding his arms as he leaned against the door, crossing his ankles.

His smile dimming a little, only a little but still enough to make Sabo regret asking, Ace turned to him and shrugged. "Never drove a car before," he said, sounding only _slightly_ disappointed, "never had the chance to learn how, either. Hell, I wouldn't be able to afford a basic car in the first place. I only know how to ride a horse."

"And there's no shame in that whatsoever, you poor baby," Sabo reassured, only partly teasing as he knocked off Ace's atrocious hat and patted his hair condescendingly.

The man growled and smacked the hand away. "So says the guy who's never even been _on_ a horse before," he snapped.

Sabo opened his mouth to retort, but just as quickly shut it when he realized that yeah, the scathing freckled ass was right, and he pouted. "Shut up," he muttered, flipping him off when Ace laughed in his face.

"Hey Sabo, your douche-bag parents are rich, right? You ever been in one of these cars?" Luffy asked, sitting on the hood with his legs happily swinging away like a child.

Sabo rolled his eyes at the sudden lack of respect for the vehicle but smiled all the same with a noncommittal shrug. "Only all the time, but I never liked them much. It gets cramped and incredibly stuffy with two other people sitting beside you, especially when one of them keeps glaring at you if you so much as twitch towards the door."

Ace looked at him for a time, silver eyes thoughtful, and then he grinned as he moved over to the door and opened it wide. "Perhaps you might find it less confining in the company of fine fellows like ourselves, good sir," he said, in a better British accent than the day before but still very cringe-y. He held his hand out for Sabo to take, the other behind his back like a gentleman. "Step this way if you please, Mister Sabo."

Even though he was about to get into someone else's car and probably break something –ignoring the fact that he'd only just warned Luffy against doing the exact same thing a few seconds ago – Sabo grinned back and held his head up high, feigning royalty and disdain as he took Ace's offered hand. "Thank you," he said curtly as he climbed into the plush, upholstered back seat.

It wasn't long before Luffy realized what was going on and scooted off the hood, circling the car, barely dodging Ace's hand swatting him upside the head and hopping into the seat next to Sabo, squishing close to the chuckling blond. He gazed around the car's interior, brown eyes filled with wonder.

"So _cool,"_ he whispered elatedly. Then he turned to Sabo with a grin befitting a cheeky monkey like him. "We're gonna get in _so_ much trouble for this!"

Only a few days ago such a statement would have filled Sabo with dread, the fear of his father's wrath so great that he couldn't have suppressed a shudder. Now however, he looked over at the boy who'd proudly claimed him as his – first as a dear friend and then an even dearer brother – and he draped an arm around his shoulders and bumped their foreheads together, squeezing his eyes shut as he snickered. "I know, right?"

Luffy snickered back.

Hiding a fond smile as he shut the door for them, Ace jumped up into the driver's seat, clearly enjoying the feel of the leather and wood if the stupid grin on his stupid freckled face was anything to go by. Sabo drew back from Luffy and pulled down the dividing window to lean through, elbows resting on the ledge. Ace honked the horn twice, startling Luffy as the sound blared loudly in the otherwise silent room. Sabo shook his head and laughed.

"Where to, sirs?" Ace asked, again in that ridiculous accent, as he held onto the wheel as though preparing to drive off, his nose in the air and a bored look on his face belying his playfulness.

Grinning fit to burst, Sabo leaned in closer to whisper in Ace's ear. "To the sea."

He knew it was sappy and stupid, and all kinds of cheese, but what did he care? They were all saps in the end, one way or another. And hell, why reach for the distant stars in the cold and lonely cosmos when you could sail the seas, wild and endless and free with the ones you loved?

After all, it was only by standing on his own two feet at the bow of a ship sailing across the sea side by side with his brothers, his guiding lights in an otherwise grey and dreary world, that Sabo had spread his wings and learned to fly at all.

Ace paused at Sabo's words, dropping the act, hands stilling around the wheel. He looked over his shoulder and graced Sabo with an equally sentimental smile, silver eyes sparkling like moonlight on the water's surface.

Beside Sabo, Luffy let out that familiar giggle of his and nodded in agreement. "Take us to sea, Mr. Ace! Full speed ahead!" he ordered, pointing straight ahead, and for all that he was young and gangly, he looked very much like the pirate captain he'd dreamed of as a child. The old straw hat, cocked right atop a wild black mane, was the icing on the cake.

Ace's sappy grin just as quickly turned mischievous as he transferred his gaze to Luffy. "Oh, you wanna go to the sea, do you?" he asked slowly, and Luffy nodded. Ace's grin turned feral. "Well, step outta the car and I'll _gladly_ take you outside and throw you overboard –"

"None of that, Portgas, you'll make the baby cry," Sabo snorted, flicking Ace's forehead. The other man only stuck his tongue out and laughed, much to Luffy's chagrin as he sat back and started muttering under his breath how he _wasn't_ a baby, not all, his big brothers were just dumb-asses.

As an apology, Sabo turned to Luffy, still pouting at Ace after his threat of apparent murder and the baby jab, and he nudged the boy's shoulder. "Hey Lu, I'm not much liking the way our driver is behaving," he said. "Why don't we teach him a lesson, yeah?"

Luffy looked up at him, childlike features blank of any emotion. He looked at Ace, watching them curiously. Luffy blinked once, and then a smile like that of a true son of the devil broke out across his face as he chuckled darkly.

Sabo had the delightful privilege of watching the color drain from Ace's face as realization hit him like a brick to the noggin.

His widened eyes darting between the two fiends smirking at him, Ace itched away from them as far as he could, which, unfortunately, wasn't very far at all.

"No." He said. "No, nono, don't you _dare_ I swear to God –"

"Grab him."

Two pairs of hands shaped into crooked claws darted out of the shadows and grabbed Ace by the shoulders. Try as he might've, Ace couldn't break free from their grip as they pulled him, laughing and giggling respectively, through the dividing window and into the back. Ace laughed even as he was cruelly dropped onto the seat between Sabo and Luffy with an almost painful 'thump'.

"No, seriously, I mean it," Ace said, curling in on himself like a hedgehog as the two heathens reached for him again, " _really,_ I swear, I'll punch you both –!"

 _"Get him, Sabo!"_

And Sabo and Luffy leapt and began to mercilessly tickle Ace. Ace, who nearly _shrieked_ as his younger brothers descended upon him with ruthless claws of death, and he ducked his head like a turtle in his shell in a futile attempt to escape.

 _"NONONONONOOOO STOP–!"_ he cried through bouts of helpless laughter. "Please, no, _ahahaha,_ _stoppit –!"_

"Payback's a bitch, Ace!" Luffy cackled like the villain he was underneath the cute, innocent little brother act that Ace had so foolishly fallen for. "This is for all the times you tickled me 'till I cried!"

"And this is for all the times I'm _sure_ you'll do the same thing to me not that I'm actually ticklish or anything, bastard!" crowed the blond cretin like Ace was supposed to believe him, his hat askew and his restraining grip absolutely murdering Ace's arm.

Ace swore he would make them _pay_.

So with a wicked grin of his own he grabbed the two buggers – watching with grim satisfaction as they quickly realized what they were in for – and hooked his arms around their necks in a headlock, one poor bastard trapped in each arm, squirming and swearing and laughing for all they were worth. "Do you give?!" he went ahead and bellowed over their pleas for mercy.

"Y-Yes, yes we give, we give!" Sabo gasped, clawing at Ace's arm to no avail. "Just lemme go, God I can't _breathe –!"_

 _"Stinky Ace armpits!"_ Luffy cried.

"Oh, oh is _that_ how you beg for mercy, you little brat? Well, how about _this?!"_

And from there, it was utter chaos. Three rambunctious, violent yet outrageously happy brothers fighting and arguing in the backseat of an expensive car that was not theirs in any way, shape or form, their voices echoing loudly in the otherwise lonely storage room.

Surely the noise level would be their undoing should someone decide to investigate.

Again, they hardly cared.

* * *

 _1 hour until collision._

* * *

On the tiny half-cylinder of the crow's nest, the two lookouts – a young man with long, oddly styled hair named Cabaji, and an older man named Mohji with a furry, bear-like hat on his head and a white, unshaven beard to match – stamped their feet and swung their arms in a futile attempt to keep warm in the twenty-two-knot freezing wind.

They'd drawn the short straws for lookout duty that night among their peers, but despite the freezing winds and the tiny space they were forced to huddle in, they took the job seriously, keeping their eyes fixed ahead.

Though in the pitch-black darkness, it was hard to see a damn thing.

"God, it's bloody cold out here," muttered Cabaji, rubbing his hands up and down his arms to warm them and rid him of the goose bumps. It did him little good. "These uniforms are crap f-for this weather."

Mohji nodded in agreement, breath fogging in the freezing air with every exhale. "Y'know, I can smell ice, y'know," he sniffed, "when it's near."

Cabaji looked at Mohji, brows furrowed. "Bullroar, man," he smirked.

"Well I _can_ , alright?" Mohji insisted. "I have the nose of a lion, I tell ya. Hell, my pet lion Richie back home –"

"You _can't_ have a pet lion, are you kidding me?"

"Nope, saved him from a circus and raised him as a cub. We're kindred spirits, he and I, we learned a lot off each other! He taught me how to smell and I taught him how to use a human toilet –"

"Okay okay, I did _not_ wanna hear that," Cabaji groaned into his hands, shaking his head and wondering for the millionth time _how_ he'd managed to get paired off with lion-crazed Mohji of all people. He raised his head again to peer into the inky darkness, kissing his teeth in frustration when the fact that he couldn't see squat beyond the bow of the ship didn't change. "Hey, did those guys ever find the binoculars?" he asked after a moment.

Mohji shook his head. "Nah. The guys down below said they haven't seen them since Southampton."

Cabaji rolled his eyes, shaking his head in annoyance. Great, just great. What the hell was the point of being a lookout if you couldn't see past your bloody hand? It was bad enough that the Captain had decided against holding a lifeboat drill despite it being mandatory, now they didn't even have binoculars for the lookouts.

Just what the hell was up with the damn crew?

"Well then…better hope your freakin' 'lion nose' or whatever the hell works if we do come across any bergs," he muttered, sniffing.

"Oh, it will," Mohji grinned at him, pearly white teeth flashing. "I can smell that stuff from a mile away."

* * *

 **A/N~ Guys. I know you don't wanna hear it, but I'm sorry. That's all I can say.  
**

 **I hope you liked it, It was great fun to write! Next chapter...well...**

 **Reviews are writer chow :3**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N~ Two chapters in a day because I wanna rip the band-aid off and get it over with DX  
**

 **I'll be honest with you, this chapter was a _monster_ to write. I wanted to capture the tension, followed by the panic and dread until the moment that changed everything. I watched clips, read up articles and reports, listened to the OST...boy.**

 **I hope you enjoy it, though :)**

 **I OWN NOTHING.**

 **...**

 **Prepare yourselves.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Hard to Starboard!**

* * *

 _30 minutes until collision…_

* * *

Ace found himself blinking awake with a slight jolt, not quite remembering how or when he'd fallen asleep – whether it was due to regular sleepiness or another narcoleptic attack or something, he really couldn't tell the difference between the two anymore – or where he was, for a moment as he looked at his new surroundings.

He was three seconds away from freaking out, wondering why the hell he was in the backseat of someone's car – he couldn't have gotten _that_ wasted, could he? – before memories of a chase through whitewashed corridors, an escape through the very hell of _Titanic_ itself, and a tickle fight followed by an impromptu wrestling match flooded his memories like a river through a stream.

Ace let out a relieved sigh, letting his head fall back against the leather seat. _At least none of_ that _had been a dream. That was the most fun I've had since the party last night, and that's saying something._

Something shifted against Ace's right shoulder, trying to get comfortable before settling down against his chest with a soft, content sigh. Ace blinked and looked over only to get a face full of Sabo's golden hair.

The blond had fallen asleep again, only this time he'd pillowed his head at Ace's throat, just tucked under his chin. His hat sat askew on the right side of his head and he was snoring lightly, scarred features lax and peaceful with sleep. He held Ace's right hand in a tight grip, gloved fingers twitching as he dreamed.

Ace blinked again, staring at Sabo's sleeping form. He looked so comfortable, so peaceful and trusting tucked up against Ace like a fluffy blond kitten, and it took everything in Ace's power to withhold the stupid sound that threatened to claw its way up his throat. He looked so much _younger_ when he slept _,_ just like Luffy…

Speaking of, on Ace's other side (or rather sprawled across his lap and the rest of the backseat) Luffy was utterly dead to the world, his straw hat hiding most of his face from view but doing nothing to muffle the obnoxious snoring. He'd grabbed a fistful of Ace's shirt in a death grip and had yet to let go.

 _That_ , Ace was used to seeing, on a daily basis in fact. But it made him no less happy, humbled, _warmed_ , to see the little rascal snoozing so peacefully beside him (or on him, whatever).

And from the way his neck sort of ached on the left side, Ace realized he must've fallen asleep with his head resting against Sabo's, probably for an hour at least.

 _We've been cuddling each other in our sleep for over an hour. In the back of some rich guy's car. Holy hell._

Despite the embarrassment and the heat threatening to turn his cheeks red, Ace looked down at each of his brothers snoozing against him without a care in the world, and a tender smile crossed his freckled features. He moved slowly to lay his cheek on Sabo's head again, overcome with love. Love for the little idiot who'd followed him for months begging for companionship, and love for the new addition to his family; a lost and lonely young man who'd yearned for a _real_ family, freedom now just within his reach.

Ace looked at his little brothers and wondered what he'd done in his life to possibly deserve them.

However, as much as he was enjoying this, Ace realized they couldn't stay there for the rest of the night (which was a darn shame, too, because the seats were _really_ comfy). Someone was bound to start looking for them, especially if one of the stokers had alerted any of the other crew-members that three boys had trespassed, running and jumping and laughing like idiots, into a restricted and potentially dangerous area, one of them being the son of a noble of all things.

So it was with great reluctance that he nudged Sabo with his shoulder as much as he could with the blond still kind of draped over him. Sabo snorted a little, brows furrowing in mild annoyance for being so rudely disturbed.

"Hey. Hey, Sabo, wake up," Ace whispered, though he had no idea why he was _whispering_ when he was trying to _wake him up._

Sabo made a noise that sounded an awful lot like a whining kitten (again with the kitten comparisons, seriously, were his brothers really cats in disguise?), and he ignored Ace in favor of burrowing into him some more. "Shuddup," he muttered sleepily. "…'m comfy."

Rolling his eyes heavenward, Ace pressed his lips together and prayed for patience. Was he _really_ going to be difficult right now? Was he actually going to be _that_ _bitch_? Sure he was younger than Ace and had already started to slip into that younger brother (by two months) role, which was hilarious and freakin' adorable and would certainly bring about such _glorious_ teasing for years to come, but he wasn't _Luffy_ for crying out loud. He knew better, dammit!

"Seriously, Sabo, we really can't stay here much longer," Ace insisted, nudging Sabo again. "Bluejam or the guys in the boiler room might've told someone we're down here. We gotta go."

At first Sabo said nothing, going still against Ace's chest, his expression morphing into something both thoughtful and disappointed though his eyes were still closed. Ace felt like absolute garbage for putting it there, for reminding him of their – or rather _his_ – situation concerning the people who'd kept him caged for years…the people he was so close to finally cutting all ties with.

Then Sabo opened one blue eye, looked directly into Ace's, and with a stupid little smirk that pissed Ace off _so much,_ he faked an obnoxiously wide yawn and settled down against Ace's chest again. "Comfy," he repeated, shutting his eye.

Ace shook his head in exasperation and sighed heavily. Now Sabo was refusing to comply simply because he wanted to be a prick.

Well, two could play at that game.

Clearing his throat, Ace drew a deep breath –

 ** _"WAKE THE_** **HELL** ** _UP!"_**

 _"WAAH!"_

 _"SON OF A –!"_

Both Sabo and Luffy shrieked like little girls at Ace's piercing holler, all but jumping out of their seats and their skins as they scrambled manically to press themselves against the doors and windows of the car, chests heaving with panicked gasps. Only when the panic passed did they both glare daggers at the laughing freckled man in their midst.

"You _ass!"_ they chorused, growling like dogs.

"I'm – I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Ace gasped between bouts of hysterics, not sorry in the slightest, as he wiped tears from the corner of his eye. "Sabo was – he was being a prick, so –"

"So you decided to be one right back and scare the piss out of us?! What the _hell?_ " Sabo snapped, and the look on his face combined with the disheveled hair poking from beneath his crooked hat nearly set Ace off again.

Damn, Sabo was _so_ much fun to tease. Almost as fun as making milk come out of Luffy's nose.

Ace sobered up with a final, _very_ satisfied sigh as he faced his brothers, who'd both relaxed back into their seats now that the apparent threat was gone, though their glares had yet to vanish. "Anyways, in all seriousness, guys," he said, jamming his hat on his head the same time Luffy and Sabo reset theirs, "I don't know how long we've been down here for, but I'm sure it's been long enough for Greasy Mc Toothless back there to grab reinforcements. So I suggest –"

He was interrupted yet again when Sabo threw his head back and howled with laughter, hands clutching his sides. "G-Greasy Mc Toothless! That-that's brilliant, freakin' _brilliant!"_ he wheezed, doubling over, giggling helplessly. "Why – why the hell did I never think of that?!"

"Why didn't _I_ ever think of that?!" Luffy guffawed, legs kicking in the air as he fell back against the seat.

Ace shook his head and sighed again, dropping his face into his hands in despair. Figured every time _he_ tried to be the voice of reason, they still ended up bursting into giggles. Well, at least he'd tried.

Something creaked.

Muffled voices floated.

The brothers froze.

Ace frowned, looking out the window, because that sounded an awful lot like a door opening and closing and two guys quietly arguing.

"Ah _bugger_ ," he hissed, body tensing. Someone was out there, and regardless if they were looking for three trouble-making brothers or not, nothing good would come from getting spotted. Especially since they were getting all cosy in the back of someone else's very expensive car.

Having lost his smile to a sombre countenance that Ace decided he didn't much like, Sabo leaned over Ace and Luffy to peer through the window on the right car door, ignoring their muffled protests as he strained to catch a glimpse of their potential pursuers. Soon enough, he cursed under his breath and sat back in his spot with an annoyed scowl, but there was a new sense of urgency in his mismatched gaze. "Two guys, _White Star Line_ stewards," he said softly. "If we'd been anywhere else I'd say we could probably take them down, but they're members of the crew and we're in enough trouble as it is."

Ace stared at Sabo.

Luffy stared at Sabo.

Sabo stared back. "…what?"

Ace slowly raised a hand. "I'm sorry, but did you just imply beating up two unsuspecting people?"

Sabo rolled his eyes. " _Implied,_ Ace, _implied._ But like I said, we can't do that. We'd get into more trouble."

"Aww," Luffy groaned. Sabo flicked his forehead.

"Shut up. Besides that, again, I don't quite fancy being anyone's cell-mate, even though we don't have an actual brig on this ship."

"Not even ours?" Ace teased as he fixed his hat and prepared to move at a moment's notice, Luffy doing the same on his left. After years of living on the streets where stealing and running were one of the few means you had for survival, the habit was practically ingrained into them.

"Ah fine," Sabo sighed dramatically, "I'll be your cell-mate, but only because I know you'd cry without me or Lu to use as a pillow every time you conked out from a narcoleptic fit –"

"Okay, but, shut up though–"

"– no, Ace, you don't understand how damn funny it was when you just _flopped_ on me like a dead fish earlier –"

"– you have never been in more danger than you are right now, Sabo –"

"Hey guys, I think they're coming closer."

Luffy's whispered interval was just enough to break up Ace and Sabo's little squabble (which was a good thing, too, because Ace was ready to wring Sabo's little neck).

In unison, they turned back to the window and leaned over each other – and poor Luffy, who was squished in the process – peering through the glass. Two beams of light, electric torches no doubt, played about the hold from a few feet away, the stewards just visible through the gaps between the rows of crates barring their path.

Luffy was right. They were getting closer, leaving the three sitting ducks in the car with little time to plan an escape.

"Well frick," Ace muttered. "What do we do now?"

He looked up at Sabo – chin perched on Ace's left shoulder and acting like some kind of second head – who simply shrugged, being no help whatsoever and was thus declared a useless blighter. So both he and Sabo looked down at Luffy instead, who met their expectant gazes with wide, blank brown eyes.

Luffy blinked once. "Run?"

Sabo blinked at Luffy. Then he turned to Ace. "Run?"

Ace met Sabo's eyes and pondered over their other options for a quarter of a second – they all kinda ended up with them in whatever amounted to the slammer on this ship, or worse, in Outlook's hands – before shrugging.

"Run."

* * *

Outlook was _not_ happy. Not in the slightest.

Not only had Bluejam reported back to him claiming that he'd seen those – those _ruffians,_ Ace and Luffy, running off with Sabo. Not only had Sabo dared to defy him _yet again_ by bringing those fools into first-class in the first place, and _not only_ had they managed to evade Bluejam and escape to the _boiler room_ of all places, but now as he gazed around their private suite…

…they'd _tarnished_ it.

They'd destroyed a _bed_ , gotten their filthy footprints all over the floor – one pair of feet tracked into _every room_ – had dragged a priceless piece of furniture across the carpet and all but ruined it, and what was worse, they'd apparently been _drinking_ around their precious marble table!

Three red cups, still containing remnants of the alcoholic beverage, were sat around a large green bottle of some Asian drink that _reeked_ even from where the man stood a few paces away.

Fists clenching, Outlook seethed.

This was _unacceptable._

"Master Outlook," called Bluejam as he exited Sabo's room and approached Outlook, holding what appeared to be a ratty sketchbook in his hand. "I found this in Sabo's room. Belongs to that Ace kid. Apparently, the cups were used to perform a ceremony of sorts."

Outlook wrinkled his nose as he took the sketchbook from Bluejam's hands, already opened to the newest sketch. "A ceremony? What on earth are you talking about?" he asked.

"I've heard in some lands it's a tradition for group of people, perhaps close friends or newlyweds, to exchange cups of alcohol to make vows that last a lifetime," Bluejam explained, shrugging as he gestured the sketches. "Looks like those kids did something similar with your son."

Outlook gazed down at the drawing in his hands. Even he had to admit they were very well-drawn.

Even so, looking down at the depicted image of _his_ protégé surrounded on both sides by those two _lowlifes_ , exchanging cups, grinning as though they were committing the greatest crime of the century and were _proud_.

And the lettering underneath…

 ** _A.S.L Brothers_**

Brothers?

 ** _Brothers?_**

Grinding his teeth in pure rage, Outlook took the drawing in both hands as if to rip it in two.

How _dare_ Sabo make a fool out of him _again_? How _dare_ he turn his back on everything, after he'd worked so hard to mold that ungrateful brat into a perfect gentleman, a perfect groom for the perfect bride, a perfect successor to their family business and wealth and riches? _How dare he?!_ Who knew where he was now, running around with those other brats –

Outlook froze moments before his fingers could tear the drawing apart, dark eyes snapping open.

And then, as he slowly dropped his hands back to his sides, a crooked smile overtook his groomed features.

He shook his head and chuckled, a low and dangerous thing. Ah yes, Sabo had made a fool out of his father again. He also must've thought by drinking a cup of backwash (or whatever the hell people drank in the slums these days) that he'd won. He thought he'd managed to give his dear old man the slip, throw away all he'd accomplished in the last ten years.

But no, oh _goodness_ no.

Sabo hadn't won anything at all. Rather, all he'd succeeded in doing was incurring the wrath of Outlook.

He'd warned Sabo, after all. He'd given him a chance to make the right choice, and he'd gone ahead and defied him anyway.

It was truly a shame, for the boys that is, that Outlook III was a man of his word when it came to this sort of thing.

He turned to Bluejam, a sly smirk across his lips. "I've got a better idea. Alert the stewards and tell Belinda and Stelly to return as quickly as possible," he ordered.

"Tell them that something terrible has happened to my son, Sabo."

* * *

 _Minutes left until collision…_

* * *

Luffy was the first to burst through the door leading out onto the deck, shortly followed by Ace and Sabo who shut the door behind them, and the three nearly toppled to the floor as they heaved with uncontrollable laughter and giggles, bent over with their arms hugging their stomachs as they stumbled across the cold, damp deck.

Through sheer luck, the boys had outwitted their pursuers at the last minute, slipping out of the car on one side, swift but silent – "Like ninjas!" in Luffy's words – and shutting the door just as the two stewards opened the door on the other side, looking smug as they cried _"Gotcha!"_ only for their faces to fall faster than a stone in the water when the car came up empty.

The brothers had just managed to catch the utterly flabbergasted looks on their faces before they'd hightailed it out of there, muffling their laughter behind their hands until they reached the upper deck.

"Did-Did you see that one guys' face?" Ace wheezed, pawing at Sabo's coat to steady himself but with little success as Sabo, in turn, latched onto him to keep on his feet as more giggles weakened his knees. Luffy had already succumbed to them, literally rolling on the deck with his legs kicking in the air as he laughed his heart out.

"F-Forget his face," Sabo gasped, regaining some of his balance as he wrapped an arm around Ace's shoulders, "did you see his _nose?!_ Was that-did he, like, _glue_ that on or was he just born with it? That poor _bastard!"_

"And that other guy's hair? It was-it was shaped like a giant _three_!" Luffy cried, doing his best to roll back onto his feet with the help of Ace's extended hand, hauling him up as they let out the last of their giggles.

Ace wrapped his free arm around Luffy's slim shoulders, leaving the younger raven to loop his arm around Sabo's waist, completing their little circle as Sabo held Luffy and Ace close, all three of them grinning fit to burst and still sweating a little from all the running, warmed to the bone even in the frigid winds sweeping over the deck.

"Well," Sabo sighed, beaming, "that certainly was a fun little adventure, wasn't it?"

" _Shishishi!_ Sure was!" Luffy snickered, eyes scrunched closed with a smile wider than the seas and brighter than the sun, and just as warm. "And there'll be more of that when we get to New York!"

"I sincerely hope that doesn't mean we'll be running from authorities every other day because we stole a loaf of bread or something."

Ace laughed again, shaking his head. "Nah, nothin' like that. We'll probably steal a _horse_ or something more expensive like a car that we can crash into buildings and stuff –"

"Shut your mouth, right now, because then you'll actually do it and for the last time, I'm _not_ bailing you out of jail," Sabo sniggered, knocking Ace's hat off with the hand around his shoulder to smack him. Ace immediately retaliated, pinching the vulnerable spot between Sabo's neck and his shoulder, and the blond let out a strangled cry and ducked away from the pair, pointing a warning finger at Ace.

"Do that again," he swore, though the grin threatening to split his face in two belied his tone, "do that again, I dare you, no I _double_ dare you –"

Ace threw his head back and laughed. "Put up with it, blondie," he teased, but he held up his hands in a peaceful gesture all the same as he approached Sabo and thumped his elbow against his arm. "You're gonna end up with worse than that once you come to live with us."

"Good god, really?"

Luffy nodded. "Yep! Me 'n Ace used to fight all the time for training, fifty fights per person per day," he declared, and then he grinned even wider (and yes, apparently when you were Luffy D. Monkey, that was entirely possible). "You can be a part of that, too! We can do a _hundred_ fights! Gotta warn ya though, my punch is like a pistol! You'll be covered in bruises every day, it'll be great!"

And didn't _that_ just fill Sabo's heart with immeasurable joy? To train whenever he wanted, to beat the snot out of someone and still come out with everyone smiling and laughing through the bruises and scrapes, to be brash and rough without reprisal, to see the world with his own eyes.

To be with Ace and Luffy every day…it was a dream come true.

If Sabo could go back in time to meet his ten-year-old self – alone, huddled in the corner of his bed in his dark room the night he'd been burned, the night he'd been condemned to life under Outlook's looming shadow like a broken puppet, his father tugging his strings demanding that he dance – he would cross the room and hug the crying child to his chest, whisper in his ear,

' _This isn't the end. Your dreams haven't been crushed, not yet. Just keep going, stay strong, because in a few years' time you'll meet two amazing,_ wonderful _people who'll show you the way out. You'll find your true family, little Sabo._

 _'You'll be_ free.'

Whether or not little Sabo would've believed him – hell, if the Sabo from three days ago would've believed him, it wouldn't change the fact that he was standing with those very people now, his family, his _brothers_ , and only two days away from achieving part of his lifelong dream.

Happiness consuming every inch of his heart and soul, Sabo threw his arms around Ace and Luffy again, pulling them both into another bone-crushing hug, one they didn't hesitate to return with gusto.

Sabo nestled his face against the crook of Ace's shoulder, beaming in earnest against his shirt. "I can't wait," he said, and he meant it. By _God_ he meant it.

Ace chuckled, squeezing Sabo and Luffy tighter. "Don't get cocky now," he said, trying to hide the over-sentimental tone with cynicism and failing spectacularly. "I've held the title as the 'Undefeated Champion' for ten years in a row and I'm not about to lose it to you just because you're the new kid."

"Shut up. And I'm not a kid, don't get cocky just 'cos you're two months older than me you ass," Sabo said, and grunted a little when Luffy, ever the clingy octopus, squeezed Sabo's waist and all but buried his face into his chest, giggling into the fabric of his shirt as he proudly proclaimed that _he'd_ be the one beating Ace into the ground, not Sabo.

Sabo only grinned harder. And then, feeling affectionate – something he hadn't felt towards anyone, at least for as long as he could remember – he tipped Luffy's hat back and bent down to drop a kiss into his hair. Luffy emitted an unfairly adorable squeak and crushed Sabo in his arms as he bounced in place. Despite the slight discomfort Sabo didn't protest, didn't let go and wouldn't ever dream of it as he closed his eyes and dropped his chin back on Ace's shoulder.

There, in the circle of their embrace, three boys brought together by fate and bound as brothers by an unbreakable vow held each other close as their hearts soared to the inky heavens above, and they smiled, utterly at peace.

There was still a way yet until they reached New York, and soon they would have to part ways again to return to what the rest of the world deemed their 'rightful places'. Not that Sabo wanted to ever leave their side again, because no doubt a certain noble would be pissed as hell at him once he returned. But it was for the best, for their own safety, that Sabo stuck around in first-class for a little while longer.

Only this time, there would be no 'goodbye's'. It would be 'see you later', because whether Outlook liked it or not, when the ship docked, Sabo would be leaving with Ace and Luffy, even if he had to fight tooth and nail to do it.

 _Only two more days. Two more days, and then we'll finally_ _be free._

* * *

"Aw, would'ja look at that, Cabaji."

Up in the crow's nest, the two lookouts peered over the edge of the railing and watched the three young men laugh and joke, before the blond one tugged the other two into a tight embrace, which they were quick to reciprocate as they held each other close.

Cabaji and Mohji weren't prone to getting sappy, but damn…whatever was going on down there between those three guys was, admittedly, kinda sweet. It warmed them in a way their useless coats and gloves couldn't.

"They're a bloody sight warmer than we are," Mohji said. He then turned and grinned at Cabaji, opening his arms out wide. "What say you, old buddy old pal? Wanna –?"

"Hell no," Cabaji pushed the older man away with a light-hearted grin in return, "if that's what it takes for us two to get warm I'd rather not, if that's alright with you."

They shared a brief laugh, but a good one, and despite the awful chill sweeping through the air, in the light of their own companionship and the heart-warming sight of the three young lads below, they no longer felt quite as cold.

It was Mohji's face that fell first.

He blinked, eyes squinting.

He leaned forward a bit, trying to pick out the odd shaped figure up ahead of them. Perhaps it was a whale or something…?

The figure drew nearer – or rather the ship sailed closer – and the color drained from Mohji's face.

Cabaji caught sight of it mere seconds later, a strangled sound of distress leaving his gaping mouth.

 _An iceberg._

There was a _massive_ iceberg, right in their path, only five hundred yards out.

 _Oh…oh mother of God._

 _"Bugger me!"_ Mohji cursed, his heart in his throat as he reached past a wide-eyed, dry mouthed Cabaji and rang the lookout bell three times with all his might. He then grabbed the telephone with shaking hands, calling the bridge. As he waited, wasting precious seconds for it to be picked up, he never took his eyes off the black mass ahead, darker than darkness itself.

 _The black mass they were rapidly approaching._

"Pick up you bastards!" Mohji cried into the silent phone, startling Cabaji out of his stunned daze as he turned to the older man, eyes filled with fear and hands grasping the railings in a white-knuckled grip.

And it was then that Mohji remembered the boy hadn't even left his teens yet. This was his first time out at sea. He'd only just started warming up to the idea of sailing on the seas as a career choice, exploring the world…

He was too young to have such a look of unbridled horror in his eyes. He was too damn young to die.

"Is there anyone there?!" Mohji cried again, desperate and praying over and over because they were getting closer to the goddamn iceberg oh mother of God on high –

 _"Yes,"_ came a controlled voice through the line at long last, " _what do you see?"_

 _"Iceberg, right ahead!"_ Mohji all but screamed down the phone.

The answering officer thanked him and quickly cut the line, leaving Mohji and Cabaji to look at each other, then at the ever-nearing iceberg. In a split-second decision that Cabaji would forever deny, he reached out with one hand to clasp Mohji's arm, clinging on as tight as he dared, seeking reassurance. Mohji silently prayed to any God that was listening.

 _Please. Please turn, please,_ _ **turn**_ _…_

* * *

 _From the time the lookouts sounded the alert, the officers on the bridge had only 37 seconds to react._

* * *

Sabo, Ace and Luffy all sharply looked up to the crow's nest at the sound of a bell ringing furiously, promptly followed by panicked yells and curses.

The older brothers shared a concerned glance, breaking the embrace as they stepped apart – Luffy clung onto Ace's wrist, nerves noticeably spiking at the rise in tension around him.

Sabo strained his ears to hear what they were talking about up there, which was considerably hard due to the din of rushing winds and the waves crashing against the ship below.

But what Sabo _did_ manage to pick out despite all that was –

 _"Iceberg, right ahead!"_

Sabo froze.

 _…What?_

Had…had he heard right? Or was the wind playing tricks on him? He prayed it was the latter, but something in his gut told him otherwise.

 _There's…there's an iceberg…right in front of us…?_

"Sabo."

Blinking out of his trance and willing himself to breathe again, Sabo turned to Ace, freckles standing out on his pale face, silver eyes wide and grave. He'd heard what they said, and more than anything he didn't want to believe it.

Sabo wanted to appease their fears and shrug the whole thing off – it was probably just a practice drill or something, long overdue but better late than never, right? – and go back inside before any more stewards came after them, maybe even screw the plan to go back to first-class and just hide away in third until they reached land.

But…he'd been there, with the tour group earlier. He'd watched Captain Sengoku pocket that last iceberg warning after skimming over it like it was nothing. He'd watched the Captain smile at them all, reassuring and calm and confident –

 _"Don't you worry, it's quite normal for this time of year. In fact, we're speeding up. I've just ordered the last boilers lit."_

Sweat gathering on his forehead despite the icy winds, dread coiled like a hangman's noose in Sabo's stomach.

* * *

 _"Iceberg right ahead!"_

 _"Wh-What?!"_

 _"Hard a' starboard! Do it, quickly!"_

 _"Turn! Turn, smartly!"_

 _"Y-Yes, sir!"_

* * *

He didn't want to look. He didn't want to confirm his fears, didn't want to believe in only what he'd heard from two lookouts – it was dark as hell out there, it probably wasn't even an iceberg.

Then Luffy let go of Ace's wrist, brown eyes wide but his expression unreadable, and he walked over to the railings, slowly placing his hat back on his head as he peered over the side.

Sabo's feet moved on their own accord to follow his little brother. Ace wasn't far behind; a reassuring presence of which Sabo was immensely grateful for. As one, the brothers leaned over the side.

And as one they gasped, eyes growing impossibly wide with awe and _fear_.

"That's – that's a big iceberg," Luffy whispered in horror.

Unable to look away from the behemoth blocking their path, Sabo didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around the boy's thin shoulders and hold him close from behind.

The iceberg was utterly _huge_ , blocking out the starlit sky like a mountain, and it only seemed to grow as _Titanic_ drew ever closer.

And yet, the ship was still going on straight, making a _beeline_ for the gargantuan block of frozen water. Which then begged the question…

 _Why aren't we turning?_

* * *

 _"Full astern! FULL ASTERN!_

 _The engineers and greasers ran like madmen to close steam valves and start braking the mighty propeller shafts, big as Sequoias, to a stop. Fear and confusion alight in their eyes as they stumbled and shoved past one another, ignorant of why they were turning so quickly but deciding to be better safe than sorry._

* * *

"The…the ship _is_ turning, right?" Ace stammered in a quiet voice that didn't suit the brash young man Sabo had come to know and love. "We– we can avoid that thing in time, before it even touches the ship, right? Sabo?"

Watching as the iceberg grew and _grew –_ why did everything seem so much smaller from far away only to suddenly rear its head and say ' _surprise bitch, I'm actually huge and very very deadly'?_ – Sabo wanted to say yes. He wanted to assure his brothers that of _course_ they would dodge the iceberg, and even if they didn't, God himself couldn't sink the ship. It wasn't called the _Unsinkable_ ship for nothing, right?

But that would make him no better than the naïve nobles and the overconfident Captain. That would make him blind to the danger they were in.

With somewhat hopeful gazes of his brothers pinned on him, Sabo reluctantly shook his head.

"I…I don't know…"

* * *

 _"Shut all the dampers! Shut 'em!"_

 _Boiler Room Six, too, descended into chaos as the men, ragged and weary and dripping with sweat and grime, bolted down the length of the searing room to shut all the dampers, yelling and shouting at each other to 'go faster!', to 'move it, move it!'._

 _No one knew what the hell was going on, but they weren't about to take any chances._

* * *

"Why not?" Luffy twisted in Sabo's arms to look up at the blond, trepidation overpowering the curiosity in his baby brown gaze, hands tightening around Sabo's arms. "Why can't we dodge it? The ship's big, yeah, but –"

"She's _too_ big, Lu, far too big to maneuver so easily around something like… _that_ ," Sabo breathed, regretting every word as Luffy tensed, fingers digging into the fabric of his coat. "And they lit the last four boilers, she's already moving too fast…"

Luffy stared at Sabo for what amounted to eternity, drinking in his words and what they meant – for them, for the ship, for everyone on board – before he turned back to the waters. There was nothing left to say, nothing they could do but watch as the bow finally started to move to the left.

Ace swallowed hard, bracing Sabo's left shoulder with his left hand and lacing the fingers of his right with Luffy's, holding on tight.

Sabo knew as well as anyone that there was a slim chance, if at all, that the ship wouldn't hit the oncoming iceberg.

They _all_ knew it. But they still _hoped_. They still _prayed_.

* * *

"Is it hard over?!"

"Yes, sir, she's hard over!"

First Officer 'Smoker' Murdoch clenched his jaw, eyes alight and wide as his heart hammered against his rib-cage like a raging bull. His fingers gripped the wooden edges of the polished railing with a desperation he'd never felt in all his years.

He watched, he prayed, and begged…

She couldn't hit. _Titanic_ couldn't hit, not now, not when she'd just gotten her sea legs stretched, not when they were only a few days away from New York…

She couldn't.

* * *

Sabo squeezed Luffy to his chest, offering comfort and seeking it as the bow turned with agonizing slowness. Sweat trickled down his brow and he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, never once tearing his discolored gaze from what lay ahead.

The brothers, the officers watching on the upper decks and the two lookouts bracing themselves in the crow's nest, held their breaths as the horrible physics played out.

The very tip of the bow missed the berg.

But it wasn't enough.

"It's gonna hit!" cried one of the crew-members standing by the bow, dashing out of the way moments before –

 ** _KRRRUUUNNNCHH!_**

The ship hit the iceberg on its starboard bow.

The boys cried out as the ship buckled with a sound like thunder, staggering and all but falling in a tangled heap of limbs to the deck.

The entire ship seemed to _quake_ , the two lookouts holding onto each other for dear life as they shouted and cursed in alarm.

Underwater, ice smashed into the steel hull plates mercilessly. The iceberg jounced and scraped along the side of the ship, rivets popping as the steel plate of the hull flexed under the load.

Down below in the hold where the two baffled stewards continued their search around the gleaming Renault, they stumbled and glanced about in shock as the ship trembled. Like a sledgehammer beating along outside the ship, the berg split the hull plates and the sea poured in like a river exploding from a dam, sweeping the two men right off their feet.

The icy waters swirled around the Renault, and the men screamed and struggled and flailed helplessly, dragging themselves towards the stairs to escape the arctic claws of the vengeful ocean.

* * *

Usopp was nearly tossed right out of his bunk by what felt like a sudden and severe impact.

He glanced up at the dark ceiling of their shared room, shivering down to his bones when he heard a sound like the greatly amplified shriek of a skate on ice.

" _Wah!_ U-Usopp, what the hell –?!" Nami cried, and unlike Usopp who had the railings of his top bunk to prevent him from meeting the unforgiving floor, his older sister wasn't quite as lucky as she toppled out of bed with a thump.

" _Nami!_ " Usopp cried over the din, all but jumping out of his bunk to crouch at his sister's side, holding her close. He checked her over, relieved when he found no harm had come to her aside from a light bruise. He looked up again, eyes wide and wild with confusion and fear. "What the heck _is_ that?!"

"I don't know!" Nami wrapped her arms around Usopp's waist, steadying them both as the ship _screamed_ around them, metal ringing and searing their ears like a knife. "The whole ship is shaking!"

" _Is it a tsunami?!"_

 _"Are you an idiot?!"_

* * *

" _ARGH! Marco!"_

"Hang on, yoi! I've got you, just – _holy crap!"_

"What the hell is that?!" Izo clutched the fabrics of Marco and Thatch's shirts, all three of them holding on to each other and the white walls for dear life as _Titanic_ shuddered and screeched at an unbearable degree.

Arms wrapped protectively around his brothers' shoulders – Thatch was at least half a foot taller than him so that was a challenge but damn him to hell if he didn't try – Marco grit his teeth against the noise and held on. "I dunno," he grunted, "but it can't be anything good, yoi."

"Oh, ya _think?!_ The ship is freaking _shaking,_ dumb pineapple –!"

"Watch it Thatch, or I'm throwing you overboard!"

"How do you think you can do that _down here,_ dumb-ass?!"

"Trust me, _I'll find a way, yoi!"_

* * *

Franky cursed loudly, hugging Chopper close to his chest and hunkering down on the bed as the ship jolted, bumping and hissing and grinding in a way a ship never, _ever_ should.

Brook screeched like a ghost, long and lanky arms winding around Franky's shoulders on Chopper's other side. The poor old man had only just picked up his violin to play a lullaby for Chopper before the whole ship started _rocking_ , and if he ended up having a heart attack Franky didn't know crap about CPR.

(Good thing Chopper did; he could always count on his little man.)

"W-What's going on, dad?!" said little man cried, clinging to his father as he looked around their shaking room with wide, frightened eyes that gleamed with unshed tears, and he looked so young in that moment, much younger than his fifteen years, that it broke Franky's heart in two. It must've cracked Brook's, too, as the old man began to gently stroke the back of Chopper's head soothingly. "Why's t-the ship shaking?"

Franky had been a shipwright once upon a time. Before he'd met Robin, the love of his life and the absolute _best_ thing that had ever happened to him, he used to build and repair ships for a living; it was his passion, using his large hands to create and fix and do some _good_ after recovering from the state his early years in the criminal underworld had left him in _._ He'd sailed a ship or two during his time, too, so one could say he was a 'ship whisperer' in a way.

He knew when a ship was 'happy' – healthy, whole, and well-cared for – when she was 'sad' – neglected, ready to hoist her sails and lower her anchor for the big dock in the sky…and he knew when she'd been _hurt._

Franky heard _Titanic's_ voice then.

And she was _crying_.

"Something's hurt her," he said.

 _And by the sound of it, I don't think it's a wound she'll bounce back from so easily._

* * *

Sanji slipped and slid across the kitchen floors, barely able to throw his arms over his head to shield himself from falling plates and glass bottles.

The other cooks – plus Zoro (the moss-headed bastard had had the nerve to barge into _his_ kitchen and demand more booze at this time of night) – and the old geezer Zeff all shouted and grabbed the closest bolted-down object, clinging for dear life.

Warmth tricked down Sanji's brow and the back of his hand – _crap not the hands, damn it!_ – where stray shards of shattered plates and silverware managed to slice him. He could've sworn he'd heard the moss ball shout his name before he finally deemed it safe to lift his head again. He raised a thumb's up to reassure the others that he was alright.

Zeff was at his side moments later, beefy hands at his back steadying him as the shuddering continued. "You alright, Eggplant?" his gruff voice boomed over the constant shrieking, and it was an instant comfort to the younger chef. What _wasn't_ was when the old man nearly slid on his peg-leg, and Sanji immediately lashed out to grab his arm and lower them both to the polished floor.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm good," he winced at the stutter – something he hadn't done in years – and then grimaced as the ship groaned again, louder and louder. Zeff's strong hands grounded him, and Sanji returned the favor as he looked up at the ceiling, blue eyes narrowing.

"What the hell is going on out there?!"

* * *

Several times did Robin nearly crash to the ground as she ran down the hallways of E Deck, but despite the rumble and jerking of the ship she pressed on, teeth grinding, her heart in her throat as she pounded back to the room she shared with her family, her world, her light.

Robin knew a lot of things, things that would bring light and laughter to children, things that would awe and inspire her friends and peers, things that would have her killed on the spot should she even utter them – should anyone find out she _did_ know – but she didn't know _everything,_ nor did she really strive to.

And yet, _not_ knowing, having confusion buzz inside her head like a swarm of wasps as the ship rattled like a loose screw in a wall, not knowing if her dearest friends or her husband and her only child were alright… it _terrified_ her, rocked her to her core.

The state of the ship remained a mystery to her, but she could uncover that information later.

Right now, she had to find her beloved Franky, her precious Tony, and ensure they were okay.

* * *

Surrounded by piles of plans while making notes in his ever-present book, Hack – once again joined (bothered) by an intrigued red-head named Koala – blinked out of his focused reverie and looked up at the sound of a cut-crystal light fixture tinkling like a wind chime on the ceiling.

Lounging on his chair in the corner of his room, a book in her lap, Koala suddenly whipped her head up from her literature to glance around, tensed and alert, as a shudder ran through the ship.

A shudder ran through the bearded man, too.

"Hack…" Koala breathed, hands bracing the arms of the chair. Hack barely heard her.

Too much of his soul had been implanted within the great ship for him not to feel her mortal wound.

* * *

"Luffy, Sabo, _get back!"_

Ace grabbed the two by the collars of their shirt and coat and dragged them away from the rails, barely avoiding flying chunks of ice as they crashed and shattered and skidded across the deck; the collision had shaken the berg, too, resulting in several, football sized lumps of stray ice cracking and falling from the higher edges, landing on the deck.

They stared down at the blocks in shock. Ace had thrown his arms out to keep Sabo and Luffy back, protected and out of the way (regardless if they needed it or not, ten years of being a big brother to a reckless little idiot had pounded that protective streak into him with a vengeance). The younger two, who would've probably protested to the action by now under normal circumstances, only latched on to the fringes of his shirt.

"Jiminy Freakin' Crickets," Ace breathed raggedly after a moment, watching now as the iceberg drifted aft, down the side of the ship, sinking back into the darkness from whence it came.

The ship had long since stopped shaking – but their limbs had yet to – and all was quiet and calm once again, like nothing had ever happened.

Like the ship hadn't just hit an iceberg.

* * *

Back up in the crow's nest, Mohji let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding just as Cabaji released the death grip on his arm, a shaky smile on his face as he turned to his younger companion.

"…that…that was a close shave, eh buddy?" he stammered through chattering teeth, trying his hand a lightening the mood and failing quite spectacularly.

Cabaji looked three shades too pale, young eyes far too wide, like he'd looked death in the eye and barely escaped its claws.

"You can 'smell 'em from a mile away', huh?" he parroted sourly, his voice cracking an octave higher. "Bleedin' hell."

* * *

On the bridge, the alarm bells clattered mindlessly, seeming to reflect Smoker's inner state. He was in shock, frozen where he stood with buckets of sweat dripping down his chin, his mind unable to wrap around what the hell had just happened.

He'd just ran the biggest ship in history into an iceberg on its maiden voyage.

Smoker swallowed thickly, blinking several times to gather his wits again – a task that proved quite difficult – before he turned to Officer Moody. "Note the time. Enter it in the log," he said stiffly. Moody nodded back and turned on his heel and left to do just so. If anyone noticed his hands were trembling, they said nothing.

It wasn't like they were any different.

* * *

 _The time of collision was 11:40pm on April 14_ _th_ _, 1912. The ocean waters of the Atlantic were 28 degrees below the freezing point. The total number of lifeboats on-board the vessel was 20._

 _The number of passengers on-board was far greater._

* * *

 **A/N~ ...I'm sorry.  
**

 **Well, we have two hours now. The next chapters were _not_ easy to write.**

 **Reviews are writer chow :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N~I told you I was sorry!  
**

 **I actually, just now, edited a _whole_ section of this chapter because, well, there's a certain part that's not quite iconic but unforgettable nonetheless, so I did a little tweaking :) but in doing so, I made this whole thing SO MUCH MORE PAINFUL :))))))))**

 **We're getting closer, guys. I'm scared of the death-threats DX**

 **(p.s: as per request from one of my readers, I've put in Ace going full Irish on Outlook. It was so much fun :) )**

 **I OWN NOTHING. WARNING FOR MILD LANGUAGE. AND IF ANY OF YOU ARE IRISH, I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE)**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Revelations and False Accusations**

Captain Sengoku was still tucking in his shirt when rushed out of his cabin and onto the bridge, thoughts of returning to his bed a faraway thing once he looked upon the haunted eyes of his First Officer, 'Smoker' Murdoch, and Officer Moody. They were awaiting his arrival, both standing still as statues.

He'd felt the shudder, deep in dreamland as he'd been, and had gasped raggedly as he sat up in his bed like he would from a horrid nightmare. A cold sweat streaking down his aged features, he'd hoped off his mattress, praying it was just his imagination.

The looks on the faces of his men didn't bode well in the least.

"What's going on, Mr. Murdoch?" Sengoku asked, turning to his frozen first officer. "What was that?"

There was fear in the other man's eyes as he locked them with Sengoku's, and for a man usually so stoic and passive and sarcastic, it was a rare thing, and just as unnerving. He cleared his throat, finding his voice at last.

"…An iceberg, sir."

Sengoku blanched, his heart beating so loud in his own ears it was a surprise he hadn't already gone deaf. "…pardon?" he dared to ask.

"I put her hard a' starboard and run the engines full astern, but it was too close," Smoker continued, lowering his head in shame. "I tried to port around it, but she hit...and I –"

"Close the watertight doors," Sengoku ordered immediately, walking briskly towards the door leading to the deck, ordering the nearest crew-member to stop the ship as he passed.

"Doors are closed, sir," Smoker replied, close on the Captain's heels. Together, they rushed out onto the starboard wing. Smoker pointed towards the stern, where the berg had hit only moments ago. Sengoku peered into the darkness aft, hands pressed onto the wooden railing, and then he looked down at the ice scattered across the deck below him.

Three young lads were leaning over the railing – he recognized the blond in the top hat as the lad he'd met on the tour that morning, Hack mentioned his name was Sabo or something, nice enough kid – all looking shaken yet curious. The smallest one in the straw hat bore a striking resemblance to Garp, of all people, and the taller one…huh…he looked an awful lot like Rouge, freckles, wavy hair and all…

He shook his head, discarding those thoughts for now. Whoever they were, they must've seen the berg for themselves. Sengoku couldn't help but consider himself lucky that he hadn't. The sight would surely haunt him for the remainder of his days.

"Find the Carpenter, get him to sound the ship," he ordered softly. Smoker replied with a quick "Yessir," before hurrying off to do as he was told, leaving the Captain alone.

Sengoku closed his eyes, steadying himself, willing his racing heart to slow before it beat out of his chest.

The iceberg warnings burned a hole into his breast pocket, where he'd so casually stuffed them after receiving them earlier that same morning…

* * *

Quite a few people had gathered together on the deck once the shuddering stopped (along with the ship itself, probably at the Captain's orders). Some were leaning over the railings to see if they could spot the iceberg they'd hit, others were kicking and playing around with the chunks of ice on the deck like footballs. Luffy had decided to join in with a group of men doing exactly that, laughing with them and wincing every time his foot hit the solid block of frozen water, leaving Sabo and Ace to try and get a good look at the hull.

"Hm. Looks alright," Ace muttered, the fear since the collision fading after a few minutes of nothing. "I don't see anything."

"It's hard to see anything at all from where we are," Sabo pointed out, not quite as relaxed as his older brother seemed to be, his nerves still shot. "You felt that bump, Ace, it shook the whole damn ship. You seriously don't think it did any damage?"

Ace met his eyes, silver against mismatched blue. Within them, Sabo saw the slight doubt, the twinge of trepidation returning. But Ace just as quickly brushed it aside as he shook his head, plastering a smile on his face as he shrugged. "Well, you might be right, but I'm sure the Carpenters or whatever they're called can fix whatever the iceberg _did_ break," he said, and Sabo could tell he didn't fully believe his own words. "Either way, we should be alright."

Ace was trying his best to stay positive, trying to reassure Sabo (and himself) that everything was going to be okay. And Sabo, despite his own worries churning in his gut, decided to appreciate his brother's earnest efforts regardless of how poor they were, and he smiled back.

In a way, Ace _was_ right. Nothing had really happened since the collision, and the ship was still very much afloat. No one was panicking, no one had declared a state of emergency, Luffy was sneaking up behind Ace with small chunks of ice in his hands, and –

Sabo blinked, looking over his shoulder again.

Luffy was sneaking up behind Ace with small chunks of ice in his hands.

The boy caught Sabo watching him and put a finger to his lips, drawing closer to the freckled man who remained oblivious to their baby brother's devious deeds, his eyes drawn back in the direction of the berg which had long since disappeared into the darkness.

Sabo bit his lip against a grin, tipping his hat to Luffy as if to say 'you have my blessing' before folding his hands innocently behind his back to watch the scene unfold.

Once he was close enough, with a grin wider than any grin _should_ be stretching across the evil little buggers' face, Luffy's hand shot out like a snake and pulled down the collar of Ace's shirt, pouring the ice down his back.

" _AIIIEEE!"_ Ace let out a high-pitched shriek, ducking away from Luffy and wriggling as ice slithered down his back. "You _freakin'_ little bastard –!" he cried, while Luffy and Sabo dissolved into hysterical giggles.

Somehow, Luffy always knew _just_ how to break the tension.

But then a dangerous grin overtook Ace's features as he glared daggers at the two, and their laughter quickly ceased. Ace cracked his knuckles.

"Alright, that's it…you're _both_ goin' overboard."

Sabo and Luffy paled, looked at each other, and bolted. They screamed for mercy and laughed as Ace chased them across the slippery deck, cursing their names and their ancestors and their lack of balls to face their deaths like real men.

 _Yeah,_ Sabo thought as Ace finally managed to tackle him, knocking his hat off his head as he mercilessly dragged Sabo over to the wooden railing whilst Luffy watched and laughed from a safe distance, cheering Ace on completely unaware that he was next. _Everything will be fine._

* * *

When Usopp felt cold, _cold_ water spread around his crouched frame on the floor, he was _certain_ he'd wet himself with fear – and he was still hugging Nami, damn she was going to _kick his ass_ – but then Nami cried out, probably wondering if _she'd_ done the same thing as she untangled herself from Usopp's arms and hurried over to the wall by the door.

She flipped on the lights just as Usopp stood up. The siblings gasped in unison as they stared down at the three-inch-high water around their ankles.

The good news was that Usopp hadn't wet himself after all. The bad news – scratch that, the _horrifying_ news, was that their room was now flooded with ice-cold sea water.

 _Sea water._

Usopp looked up and met his sister's wide, brown eyes. The words were lodged in their throats, unneeded, for the pair knew exactly what the other was thinking and that was more than enough.

 _This is bad._

Nami quickly threw on one of Usopp's spare overalls over her dressing gown. Usopp didn't argue because they shared clothes all the time, and they put on their shoes (already soaked but it was better than walking around barefoot; Usopp could barely feel his toes).

Nami threw open the door to their room, and Usopp poked his head over her shoulder to find that it wasn't just their room. The whole hallway was flooded, passengers poking their heads out of their doors in confusion and shock and a hint of fear as water trickled down the hallway.

Usopp gulped.

 _I swear the water's getting higher._

He looked down just in time to see dozens of rats running toward him in the corridor, fleeing the flooding bow, and Nami jumped aside with a startled cry as the rats ran by. Then she paused, watching the rodents scamper and splash away in contemplative silence. She looked back up at Usopp.

"Hey," she began hesitantly, "I don't exactly _want_ to, but…"

Usopp clapped her on the shoulder. "Way ahead of you."

He dashed back into their room to grab their coats, helping Nami shrug into hers and throwing his over his shoulder, and then the two hurried down the flooded halls, banging on doors and yelling for other tenants to get up on their way along. They were quickly joined by others who followed them simply because they seemed to know what to do and where to go, when in reality…well…

"Animals always seem to be the first to know what's wrong," Nami said as they continued at a brisk jog on the rat's trail. "If this is the direction the rats are running, it's good enough for me!"

"No arguments here," said Usopp. He couldn't help but think that in this situation, the little creatures were the luckiest on the ship, because they were better swimmers.

And then another thought occurred to him, and he gasped in horror. "We've gotta find the others, make sure they're okay!"

Nami nodded. "Sanji and Zoro were heading to the kitchens last I saw them, and Franky and Brook took Chopper to bed a while ago. I don't know where Robin is. I think Luffy and Ace are still with Sabo in first-class, but those three should be fine for now. Our main priorities are everyone on this level upwards, third-class."

Usopp nodded, trusting his sister's judgement and deciding not to comment on the tremor in her voice or the fear in her eyes as they ran after the rats.

A part of Usopp wanted to believe that it was all just one big false alarm, they were making a big deal out of nothing and it would all be fixed by morning.

 _But for an 'unsinkable' ship to take on even a little bit of water after a shudder like that…I don't think it's something_ can _be fixed._

* * *

Once Ace had gotten his revenge – the messed up blond hair under Sabo's lopsided top hat and the bruise that was _sure_ to rear its ugly head on Luffy's arm in the morning was proof of that – the brothers decided it was time to head back up to the upper decks.

Whether they liked it or not, Sabo would have to return to Outlook; Ace and Luffy would have to lay _very_ low until they reached New York now that Bluejam had seen them.

Sabo was sure there would be absolute _hell_ to pay once he returned. He'd be lucky to be allowed out of his room ever again if Bluejam had already reported back to his father. But he wouldn't – _couldn't_ – regret his actions.

He'd chosen to be with Ace and Luffy, to be their brother. He'd chosen to run amok with them and he'd _loved_ it, every minute of it. Outlook couldn't take that away from him, nor could he change his mind to get off with his brothers once they docked. The only reason he was going back at all was to keep Outlook's already violent temper sated.

As they climbed the stairs to A Deck, Ace opened the gate to let Sabo and Luffy through first – just because Sabo had to go back didn't mean they were going to let him go alone, at least up until they reached the first-class entrance – and he'd been about to latch it shut again when a group of men rounded the corner.

It was Captain Sengoku, followed by a distressed Hack and the carpenter, a man named Paulie. The three men, their faces grim, rushed right past the brothers. Hack barely glanced at Sabo as he was in the middle of a disconcerting conversation.

Knowing it was impolite to pry but not giving a damn – Sabo had grown very fond of Hack, considered the older man a good friend, and anything bad enough to put such a distressed look on his face was worth listening to – Sabo pricked his ears to catch onto what they were saying. He was pretty sure Ace and Luffy did so too, force of habit.

"–Boiler Room Six is flooded eight feet above the plate, and the mail hold is worse," Paulie said around the large cigar in his mouth, not so much smoking it as he was gnawing on the thing. "She's all buckled in, but –"

"Can you shore up?" the Captain interrupted as they descended the stairs from A Deck.

"Not unless the pumps get ahead."

"Have you seen the damage in the mail hold?" Hack asked.

"No sir, 'fraid she's already underwater –"

The rest of the conversation faded away as the men headed off, leaving the dumbstruck brothers to watch them go with wide eyes and sinking hearts. Even Luffy – who usually let his mind wander during conversations that he thought didn't really concern him – had caught onto everything.

The gravity of the situation finally befell them, threatening to crush them under its oppressing weight.

"This…this is bad, isn't it?" Luffy asked, his voice quiet and hesitant in a way it should never be as he looked up at his older brothers. The two couldn't reply right away, stunned into silence as they shared a glance.

Despite Ace's earlier reassurances, reality was never quite so kind. The ship _had_ taken damage. The hull was flooding, and fast, and if nothing was done to stop the water from coming in…

"…yeah, Lu," Ace replied, reaching out almost subconsciously to take Luffy by the shoulder and squeeze it tight, never averting his gaze from Sabo's. "Yeah, it's…it's pretty bad."

Sabo swallowed thickly, willing his heart to slow down. His eyes darted to the direction of the first-class entrance, and his frown deepened. "I should…I have to tell Outlook."

"Now it's _worse_ ," Ace and Luffy deadpanned in sync.

Despite the seriousness of it all, Sabo couldn't fight the reflexive smirk at their sarcasm, but he quickly sobered as he faced his brothers. "Look, I might hate them, but I'm not so cruel as to let them sit idle whilst this is happening and I can still do something to at least give them – and anyone else – a head start. Saying nothing at all would make me no better than them, disregarding others' lives to save my own ass. I _cannot_ do that, guys."

His brothers regarded him for a moment, and then shared another contemplative glance. Luffy was the first to look back at Sabo and speak up.

"Okay. We'll go with you."

Sabo frowned. "Luffy, no."

"Luffy yes."

 _"_ Luffy, _no_ , you and Ace can't go back there with me," Sabo pressed, laying a hand atop the straw hat the boy treasured. "As much as I'd like you to come, I'm already in enough trouble with that man as is – not that I regret it, ever. But if he sees you with me –"

"Sabo," the sharpness of Ace's tone cut through Sabo's words like a knife, and the blond looked up at him to find him glaring. "We've been through this already, several times. And who even cares if _we_ get into trouble – _everybody_ on this ship in trouble if what we heard just now is true, and I'm gonna go right ahead and say it is. We hate those guys as much as you do, and I think I'm right in saying we have every right to, but either way we're gonna tell them what's going on, because it's the right bloody thing to do, and we're gonna do it _together_. Screw whatever your dad has to say about us."

"We're brothers now, Sabo," Luffy added, his smile returning as he beamed brightly at Sabo. "Brothers stick together, no matter what. 'You jump, we jump', remember?"

 _Oh now that's just unfair. You can't pull that card on me._

Sabo stared at them, stared into their unyielding gazes filled with resolve and love despite the crisis they were undoubtedly facing, and he wondered what on earth he'd done to possibly deserve them.

It was in knowing they would stick with him no matter what and arguing with them any further on the matter was a useless endeavor, Sabo finally sighed with a resigned smile as he shook his head. "You two, I swear…alright, fine," he relented. "Let's get going. We've wasted enough time as is."

The twin grins he received in reply spoke for themselves, and they quickly followed Sabo through the door inside the ship to make their way back to the suite. No doubt Outlook was already there, waiting for him to show up and scream in his face as usual.

But as Luffy clasped his left hand and Ace nudged him with his elbow on his right, Sabo drew in a deep breath and knew he'd be alright.

 _Just tell them what's happened to the ship, and then get Ace and Luffy the hell out of there. Everything will be alright._

 _Everything will be alright._

 _(Yeah, keep telling yourself that.)_

* * *

Sabo's hand was tense in Luffy's as they crossed the B Deck foyer.

The boy understood why, of course; Sabo would've had to return to his bastard father eventually (something that still made no sense to Luffy because Sabo could've easily just stuck with him and Ace in third-class and hid in their room or something, easy) so seeing that man again after all the trouble they'd caused with that greasy guy and the rest of the ship, not to mention Ace and Luffy were still with him despite the threats he'd made, had to be pretty daunting.

There were a lot of things Luffy didn't often understand, like how Ace was hated by people because of his dead pirate dad, or how Sabo could possibly be afraid of a guy who looked like a tree stump with a mouth; there were people _far_ more intimidating than him, Luffy knew that for a fact.

But Luffy _did_ understand fear.

Fear made people do things they didn't want to. Fear made people distrustful and timid and fragile. Fear made people lash out to protect themselves or people they loved. Fear made people bow their heads to other people who held themselves higher than the rest.

Outlook had ingrained that fear into Sabo like a brand burned into his back – or in this case, his eye.

It was only then that Luffy realized that, yeah, he really _did_ understand what Sabo had to have felt, what sort of crazy, messed up feelings he must've forced back just to go against his dad in the first place despite the threats and punishments. Because that kind of fear was hard to squash. That kind of fear, no matter how hard they tried to fight it or even if the cause of that fear was taken care of, wouldn't fade away overnight.

That was what trauma was, right? A fear that never really left…

Sabo was brave, unbelievably so, and he was strong in more ways than just physical strength for getting so far since the night they'd met, even if he didn't really believe it. But he was still scared.

And from the looks of it, he was trying to hide it from the two people who could read him like a book.

What a dummy.

Luffy squeezed Sabo's hand. When Sabo blinked out of his daze and looked down at him in surprise, Luffy flashed him his biggest, most brilliant smile to calm his nerves, to tell him without words that everything would be fine. And if Outlook or Bluejam made a move towards Sabo at all…well, Luffy and Ace were qualified Ass-Kickers.

Sure enough, Sabo smiled back, warm and trusting, and he reached over with his free hand to ruffle his hair which made Luffy giggle automatically (he _loved_ it when people did that, it tickled!). Ace chuckled fondly at the exchange.

They sobered up, however, when they entered the same corridor they'd ran down only a few hours earlier to get away from Bluejam. Their smiles dropped completely into matching scowls when they saw the bodyguard waiting for them in the hall, looking like he'd just come back from an evening stroll rather than a cat and mouse (or in this case _mice_ ) chase around the ship.

In fact, he looked pretty content, or smug would be the better word, like he'd finally caught them.

 _Jokes' on you, fathead,_ Luffy inwardly grumbled, tilting his head downward so that his hat shadowed his eyes like a bandits' mask; an old trick he'd learned from Shanks. _We're coming to you guys because we_ chose _to._

"We've been looking for you, Master Sabo," said Bluejam, eyeing the three of them as he followed them down the hall towards Outlook's suite. The boys ignored him, though Luffy saw the corner of Ace's mouth twitch with a smirk as he met Sabo's eyes. Sabo fought a smile in return, and Luffy stifled a giggle, ignoring the accidental brush of a big hand against his side.

 _Yeah, we noticed._

They entered the suite. Luffy felt Sabo's hand clench around his with a jolt of surprise and confusion, his mismatched eyes narrowing. Luffy had to admit he was confused, too, to see _both_ of Sabo's parents and his dome-head step-brother all gathered together.

Four other guys in suits were there as well, along with the old guy that had almost arrested Ace the night they'd met Sabo, standing behind the Outlook family. All of them were frowning, but the only gazes transfixed on Sabo were Outlook and Belinda's, the former outright murderous. Stelly was lounged on one of the armchairs, relaxed but curious as he stared at the three standing in the doorway.

Bluejam shut the door and moved across the room to stand beside Outlook. Luffy squeezed Sabo's hand again, and Ace shifted closer on Sabo's other side, letting him know in their own ways that they had his back should he need them. Sabo didn't show if he acknowledged it or not, but he didn't flinch under Outlook's glare, so there was that. Instead, he held his head high and looked the man straight in the eye.

Luffy was proud of Sabo for standing up against his fears.

"Father, something serious has happened," Sabo said, and Luffy inwardly cheered for him in delight; straight to the point, no dillydallying and no fear.

 _Way to go, Sabo!_

Outlook, as expected, wasn't quite as pleased as his expression grew foul, brows furrowing as his hands tightened around the ball of his cane. He regarded Luffy and Sabo's joined hands with incredible disdain, before looking back up at Sabo. "Yes, yes it has," he agreed. He looked over at Ace briefly, and then met Luffy's eyes. Luffy didn't back down, not for an instant. Outlook hadn't intimidated him before and he couldn't do it now.

The flicker of something sinister and smug in the older man's eyes was so quick Luffy almost missed it, and he immediately tensed.

Luffy acted dumb sometimes, much to the chagrin of everyone who knew him, but he wasn't a _complete_ idiot. He'd seen that look plenty of times before, back when gangs on the street thought they could take him and Ace on. That was the look they always had when they'd thought they'd won after backing them into a corner, which was quickly wiped off their faces seconds later when the boys kicked their asses six ways to Sunday.

But with Outlook, it was different.

"Officer T-Bone," Outlook pointed straight at Ace and Luffy, " _they're_ the ones responsible for this mess. Arrest them!"

Sabo's eyes widened. The two ravens only had time to bark "Wait, _what?"_ before the stewards were upon them.

The old guy, T-Bone, took Sabo by the shoulders and pulled him away from Luffy, all but ripping the blonde's hand out of Luffy's grasp, and two stewards grabbed Ace by the arms and quickly pinned his hands behind his back. Luffy bucked and grunted as he struggled in the hands of the other two guys.

"Hey, lemme go!" he cried, wincing as they wrenched his arms behind him and cuffed them. What the hell was going on? They hadn't done anything wrong!

"What the hell – what's this even _for_? We didn't do anything!" Ace growled, trying and failing to get out of his restraints and shake off the guys holding him back. Ace was strong, stronger than Luffy would probably ever be, but not even he could bend or break metal handcuffs without slicing his wrists.

Sabo was _livid_ , tearing his shoulders from T-Bone's 'reassuring' grip as he whirled on Outlook, who watched everything unfold with a satisfied smile that made Luffy's skin crawl. "Father, what are you _doing?"_ he hissed, and the satisfaction was wiped clean off Outlook's face, replaced with stunned confusion as he turned to Sabo, and it was _almost_ funny. "We're in the middle of an emergency here, and Ace and Luffy have done _nothing_ wrong –!"

"Of _course_ they have," Outlook admonished sharply. "It was clear from the start what these two rats were trying to accomplish. They may have fooled _you_ , Sabo, but it was _I_ who saw through their deceit and wickedness."

Luffy's face creased with anger, fists clenching in their metal restraints. What the hell? Deceit and wicked – _what?_ "The hell are you talking about, jerk?!" Luffy yelled.

The look he received from the nobleman for that was pure venom, enough to put a weaker soul six feet under. Good thing Luffy was stronger than that.

"You two have been after my son since the night you supposedly 'saved' him," the noble accused, like a judge before a courtroom (or was it a lawyer? Whatever, Luffy never knew the difference, they were both arseholes).

"You thought you could get close to Sabo after presumably 'saving his life', earning his friendship and trust. And then when the opportunity arose, when he let down his guard, you would kidnap him, hold him for ransom! And once you had your promised riches from us you would kill him and the rest of us, throwing us overboard to cover your tracks!

Sabo and Ace's jaws dropped. Luffy felt his own do the same.

What.

 _The_.

 ** _Hell._**

 _"That's horse crap!_ We'd _never_ hurt Sabo, _ever_!" Luffy shouted the same time Ace spat something vulgar.

"A liar as well?" Outlook tsked, shaking his head in disgust.

On the contrary. Luffy was a bad liar – he couldn't lie to save his life, literally, which was how Ace had ended up saving him from Porchemy all those years ago – but even _he_ could've come up with something better than…whatever the heck _that_ was supposed to be _._

Then again, Outlook was a nobleman. A man with a lot of money and power. He could say whatever the hell he wanted, could accuse Ace and Luffy of kidnapping and attempted murder, and people would believe him. Ace and Luffy didn't stand a chance against him now.

 _Maybe Sabo was right. Maybe we should've been a_ little _more concerned about what he could do to us._

Sabo bristled like a pissed off cat, his breath hitching behind grinding teeth, and his voice was low and _arctic_ when he spoke. " _You're. Lying."_

If the tone and the spark of _danger_ in Sabo's discolored eyes unnerved Outlook at all, the man was good at hiding it as he raised a brow at Sabo. "Am I?" he probed, and then addressed Luffy and Ace. "You've done well in deceiving my son as long as you have. In fact, if you hadn't so foolishly returned, you might've very well gotten away with it. But you were impatient, it seems. One of you decided you couldn't wait to get your grubby hands on my property, because I discovered my son wasn't the _only_ thing missing. Officers, search them!"

The stewards obediently dug their hands into Ace and Luffy's pockets despite their struggles and vehement protests. Luffy fought the urge to bite the hands poking and prodding at him, but kept his jaws clenched shut. Besides, what they were doing was pointless. They wouldn't find anything; nothing Outlook had was worth keeping anyways, and why would they dare betray Sabo's trust like –

"Aha!"

– that?

The steward on Luffy's left pulled out a very shiny, _very_ expensive-looking pearl necklace from Luffy's coat.

Luffy froze, staring at the shimmering piece of jewellery, his jaw agape.

What – what the hell? When did – where – how the –?

Belinda gasped in horror, hand over her heart. "That – that's _mine!"_ she screeched. "How _dare_ you, you filthy little beast – you were in my private room?!"

Ace stared at the necklace, and then snapped his head to stare at Luffy with wide eyes. He looked very pale, _shocked,_ but for an entirely different reason than Belinda and the others in the room.

"…Lu…" he whispered.

Horror seeped into Luffy like water seeping through the cracks of a dam. He…he didn't really think _Luffy_ would…?

Luffy slowly looked at Sabo. Sabo was staring at him, too. His eyes were wide, switching from the necklace being returned to Belinda's snatching hands to Luffy again, brows creasing with confusion, disbelief.

"…but…I was with them the whole time," he muttered, almost to himself, shaking his head.

"Certainly not," Outlook sniffed, sweeping his arm across the room dramatically. "You can see his footprints tracking into every room. Perhaps he was snooping around while you were…intoxicated."

He waved a hand over at the bottle of _sake_ , still sitting on the marble table surrounded by three _sakazuki_ cups. They were meant for the ceremony, a toast to their everlasting brotherhood. But to those dumb enough to believe Outlook's story, it looked like something else entirely. Like a way to get Sabo drunk enough he wouldn't notice one of them sneaking away to…

Something akin to pain washed over Sabo in that moment as he looked back at Luffy, and then Ace. He looked like a knife had been plunged into his heart, violently twisted and then torn out again, leaving the wound to bleed him dry. He looked… _betrayed_.

Luffy felt like throwing up.

 _Oh God._

 _This is Outlook's plan._

Desperation took over, and Luffy shook his head vehemently, his heart beating far too quickly to be healthy, chest and shoulders heaving. "I-I didn't –" he stammered, swallowing and wincing at how dry his throat was. "I didn't steal it, I-I _swear_ it, I didn't – we would never –"

Tears sprung in his eyes as he turned back to Ace, who looked less and less like he was looking at the ghost of his little brother.

He looked his oldest brother in the eye, _begging_ him to listen. "I didn't do it, Ace!"

Ace stared at him a moment longer. Luffy felt like his whole world was crumbling around him, Ace didn't trust him, didn't believe him, _Sabo_ didn't believe him, it was –

The corner of Ace's mouth quirked upward slightly. Hope blossomed in Luffy's chest.

He then looked at Sabo, who's wide eyes finally tore away from Luffy and met the steel grey of Ace's. "Luffy didn't do it. We didn't do _anything_ , Sabo," was all he said.

It was all he needed to say, because Sabo blinked, shaking out of his stupor. His gaze switched from Ace's firm expression to Luffy's pleading, aching eyes.

He let out a breath, shoulders drooping in what Luffy could only describe as relief. His eyes were clear of the storm of doubt, betrayal, and Luffy's heart soared.

 _They believe me. They know I can't lie to save my life._

 _Sabo knows us better than that. He knows_ me.

"You _dare_ to continue to lie," Outlook seethed, tearing the brother's attention away from each other, "even after such evidence? You should be _ashamed!_ Thinking you could take my son from right under my nose, disguising your deeds with claims of 'harmless fun', of so-called ' _freedom'_! You're both nothing but lying kidnappers and thieves! Why did you do it? Was it for the fun of it? Do you take _pleasure_ out of tearing lives apart? Did you _really_ think you could hold my son hostage and steal from me so easily –?"

" _Screw_ you and yer damn money, ya limey bastard!" Ace shouted, and Luffy could tell he was pissed beyond belief; his Irish was coming out. "Your damn body-guard was walking behind us when we came in, 'n he slipped the feckin' necklace in Lu's jacket! Ya bloody _planned_ this! Yer full of _cac!"_

Any other day, Luffy would be laughing himself silly. Not this time. He was still shaken from the jewel thing, the very _idea_ that his brothers had believed Outlook even for a _second_ , and genuinely a little scared to think of what was gonna happen to them now.

Outlook whirled on Ace with a growl of rage at his obscene curses. Belinda gasped in disgust and shock, whilst Stelly looked mildly amused by the whole situation.

It was Bluejam who moved, the back of his palm striking Ace with a resounding ' _slap'._ Ace's head snapped to the side at the force of the blow, his orange cowboy hat falling at their feet, and he staggered in the stewards' hold.

" _Ace_!" Luffy cried, renewing his struggles against the men holding him back and glaring viciously at Bluejam, teeth bared into a snarl. The greasy man ignored Luffy, had the nerve to _smirk_ as he watched Ace shake his head, dizzy from the blow.

Luffy vowed to make that bastard _pay,_ right after he was done dealing with Outlook.

" _Stop this!"_ Sabo barked, moving to march over to Bluejam (probably to beat Luffy to the punch – literally) but was held back again by T-Bone, the old man telling him patiently to take it easy. His words fell on deaf ears. "No one kidnapped me or tricked me or stole _anything._ I went with them because I _wanted_ to, and Luffy would _never_ –!"

"Silence, Sabo!" Outlook snapped, transferring his heated glare to the blond. Something in Luffy's heart shattered to see the sudden flash of fear in his brother's eyes as he involuntarily flinched, like he couldn't help it. Luffy had been right; that fear really had been ingrained into Sabo, and Outlook was using it to his advantage _again._ "I'll deal with you later, boy. Right now, I want these hoodlums punished for their crimes!"

Stelly was standing now, smirking coldly at the scene behind his hand. Bluejam was almost grinning, hands folded behind his back as he watched Ace blink back to his senses, his cheek red and sore. Outlook was pushing Sabo back under his thumb. Sabo's eyes watered in frustration and anger and a heartache Luffy could feel from across the room.

And in the middle of it all, Luffy wanted to _scream_.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. They were supposed to tell Outlook and the other two that something had happened to the ship, leave, and then get back together in New York and run away and be a family. Sabo was supposed to be _happy_ , he was supposed to be _free,_ they were _all supposed to be_ _ **free.**_

Why was this happening, _why_ , when they'd been _so close?_

"Please, father, don't do this!" Sabo was done being angry, done fighting for a battle he knew he was going to lose, and now he was _begging_. He successfully pushed T-Bone's arms away, only to be intercepted yet again by Bluejam, who grabbed Sabo by the biceps with those big meaty hands of his and held him back, away from Ace and Luffy. Sabo tugged against Bluejam, but he was stronger than the frail-looking officer. Sabo wasn't going anywhere, not unless he wanted a brawl (one that Luffy knew Sabo could win, without a doubt. So…why wasn't he fighting?)

"Let them go!" Sabo pleaded again, his voice thick and wavering. "They've done _nothing_ wrong, I swear it, I _know_ them –!"

"You would think that, wouldn't you Sabo?" Outlook huffed with blatant dismissal. "No doubt you're still under the influence of whatever that backwash they gave you is."

"Stop it! You're _lying, you're_ _ **lying –!"**_

"I think I've heard quite enough," T-Bone said, striding towards the door and opening it. He shook his head in disappointment so genuine that it almost made Luffy feel _ashamed_. It was like watching his own grandfather disown him or something, and _ouch_ that hurt just thinking about it.

"It's truly a shame that it had to be this way, but I'm afraid you lads will be coming with us. You are hereby under arrest for theft and attempted kidnapping. Come on men, take them away."

The stewards nodded and started to pull Ace and Luffy out the door, succeeding despite the boy's struggles. Sabo's struggles renewed despite Bluejam's unrelenting grip, his cries – "Please, stop, they're my _brothers,_ let me _go – Ace, Luffy!"_ – following them even as they were hauled through the doorway.

Once again, Outlook seemed utterly satisfied. He'd won.

"Good. See to it that they're separated, too," he called with a haughty sniff, "no doubt they'll cause more trouble should you detain them together."

Luffy froze.

His heart seized by a fear that all but _squeezed_ , a strangled gasp clawed its way out of Luffy's throat as he whipped his head, wild brown eyes locking with Ace's wide silver pair.

Oh yes, Luffy understood fear alright.

Because _his_ greatest fear was being alone.

His earliest memories as a child, an orphan living in Big Moms' home, were filled with long moments spent in a room, alone, afraid, _crying_ …

Gramps couldn't take care of him all the time because of his demanding job, and Big Mom – or Mama to her favorite kids, 'Miss Charlotte' to Luffy – practically _hated_ him, though the child at the time had no idea _why,_ something to do with his parents.

She'd locked him in his room every night with all the lights turned off, leaving Luffy in the darkness where the monsters of his nightmares lurked, seeking to devour him whole.

The other kids, Pudding especially for no other reason than finding it funny to watch him suffer, never played with him or really talked to him unless it was to tease and torment him for being the _only_ _one_ Big Mom seemed to hate with a fiery passion.

Until Gramps had finally taken him away from that horrible place and Shanks had come into his life, and then Ace and Dadan and Makino when he was seven, he'd been all by himself. Alone. No friends. No family.

Luffy'd had _nothing,_ and it'd nearly driven him _mad._

 _'Why do you wanna be my friend?'_

 _'…'cus – 'cus I got no one else to turn to! Getting beat up hurts, b-but being lonely hurts more!'_

Call him selfish, because he knew at times he knew he really was, but Luffy _never_ wanted to go through that kind of pain again. He'd surrounded himself with people, friends and family that he could _love_ and trust and care about and who did so in return, to ensure the crippling loneliness never ensnared him the way it had during his early years under Miss Charlotte.

But Outlook, watching and almost _smiling_ as he noticed the fear seep into Luffy like quicksand, was going to do just that.

He was going to tear them apart, _isolate_ Luffy from his brothers, both of them, for god-knew how long.

Luffy couldn't take it. Luffy _needed_ people, Luffy needed _Ace,_ he needed _Sabo_ they _couldn't separate them don't let them separate us Ace please help me ACE don't let them take me –_

 _"Ace! Sabo!"_ Luffy cried. He thrashed against the cuffs and the stewards who held him fast and barked at him to knock it off and cooperate before the metal sliced through his wrists, but he refused to listen, because they were being dragged away from Sabo, away from the room and down the hall.

And then Ace was hauled away from _Luffy_ , calling his name and fighting against the guards and Bluejam who'd followed them out, and he was breathing too hard now, too hard too fast and his heart was beating so loud in his ears make it _stop make it stop he couldn't_ _ **breathe**_ _make it_ _ **stop**_ –

 _"ACE, NO! SABO!"_

Luffy fought the tears stinging his eyes as Ace finally disappeared from his sight, bit his lip against a dry sob, because he'd promised Ace to stop being a cry-baby, to be brave even in the face of his worst fear, even in the face of their dreams crumbling right before their eyes as he was all but dragged away.

 _We were supposed to be together. We were supposed to be happy._

 _We were supposed to be free._

* * *

 **A/N~ ...I'm sorry.**

 **Reviews are writer chow :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N~ 'Dr. Strange voice: We're in the endgame, now.**

 **Seriously, your support on this fic has me SHOOKETH! I love all of you, and because of that, you're probably gonna get TWO chapters tonight (if I can stay awake long enough XD)**

 **The first half, for me, was the hardest to write because I know how sticking too close to the script is kinda cheating, but I LOVED the dialogue in this particular scene. So you'll have to forgive me for being the copy-cat here XD**

 **I OWN NOTHING.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Making Headlines**

Hack unrolled a large, landscape blueprint of the ship across the chart-room table, a side elevation of the mighty ship showing all the watertight bulkheads.

As he did so, placing a golden paperweight on one end to keep it from rolling inwards, his hands were shaking, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. First Officer Smoker and Mr Momonga Ismay hovered behind Hack, and the Captain approached from the side, old eyes narrowed and aged features grim.

"What's the situation, Mr Andrews?" the Captain asked. The look in his eyes told Hack all he needed to know. He was deathly afraid, as afraid as the rest of them in the room – aside from Momonga, who seemed pissed for the most part, still in his robe and slippers, arms folded over his chest.

"Water, fourteen feet above the keel in ten minutes," Hack replied, clipped and breathless, indicating the spot on the blueprint for Sengoku to see, "in the fore-peak, in all three holds, and in Boiler Room Six –"

"When can we get underway, dammit?" Momonga barked from behind.

Hack and Sengoku lifted their eyes from the sheet to glare at the other man in unison.

 _How can someone be so damn complacent and ignorant?_ Hack asked the heavens, and received no answer.

"That's _five_ compartments!" he snapped, turning back to face Sengoku. "She can stay afloat with the first four compartments breached…but not five. _Not_ _five_."

He was certain he heard Smoker's breath hitch around the butt of his cigar, as well as a few other crew-members that had gathered. In the corner of his eye, Hack noticed Momonga visibly stiffened, incredulity in his eyes.

Swallowing thickly, Hack continued, indicating each part of the drawing with his finger as he explained in a rush. "As she goes down by the head, the water will spill over the tops of the bulkheads at E Deck from one to the next, back and _back_. There's no stopping it."

"The pumps," Sengoku reasoned, "we open the pumps, and –"

"The pumps buy you time, but minutes only," Hack interjected, dashing whatever hopes the Captain might have had. Lowering his head solemnly, Hack shut his eyes tightly, laying a shaking, sweaty palm on the table over the blueprints of the very ship he'd crafted.

"From this moment on," he said, "no matter what we do… _Titanic_ will founder."

Every face in the room went pale with terror and dread as silence hung overhead, Hack's words nothing less than a death sentence. Even Officer Smoker, a man so stoic and unreadable, was white as a sheet, his cigar falling from his mouth and landing silently on the floor, the spark quickly dying with a soundless fizzle.

It was Momonga who ultimately broke the silence.

"But – But this ship can't _sink!"_ he protested, and Hack was on the verge of tearing his hair out and _screaming_ at the man because –

"She's made of iron, sir," he stressed instead, glaring at the stubborn bastard. "I assure you, she _can_. And she _will._ It is a mathematical certainty."

Momonga finally went silent, mouth agog and eyes impossibly wide as they stared down at his feet, reeling as what started as his dream turned into his – and Hack's, and Sengoku's, and _everyone's –_ worst nightmare.

No one dared to even breathe, as if the gravity of the situation all but crushed their lungs and stopped their hearts.

For Hack, it was as though his very soul had been split in two. His large hand gently stroked the table, as if to soothe the pain the ship was undoubtedly going through as the precious minutes ticked on.

 _I'm sorry, girl. I wish I could have made you stronger than this._

Looking as though he'd been gut punched, Sengoku swallowed and faced Hack once more. "…how much time?" he asked quietly, slowly.

Hack's thoughts flew, adding everything he'd described together before coming up with a conclusion that shook even him.

"…an hour. Two at the most."

Sengoku paled further, eyes growing distant with fear and distress. His next question, barely heard, was directed at Smoker. "…how many aboard, Mr. Murdoch?"

"Two thousand two hundred souls aboard, sir," said Smoker.

And that was the final nail in the coffin.

Hack closed his eyes again, his heart heavy.

Two thousand two hundred people – men, women and children alike, all different classes, races, walks of life, all with different goals and dreams – all unaware and innocent, not a one of them deserving to share the same fate as the ship they sailed upon…and there weren't enough lifeboats to save even _half_ of them.

Smoker knew that. Momonga, of course, knew that. Sengoku knew that. Everyone gathered in that very room knew that, knew there was a slim chance even they would survive…knew that the number of casualties would be far too great…

Hack thought of Sabo, a bright young lad with a rebellious streak, so much potential yet shackled to his family name and the leash his father held. He thought of Koala, a mischievous young woman who had a knack for getting on his nerves, and yet he'd grown so incredibly fond of her and her bright mind. He thought of young Ace and his little brother Luffy, remembered their moving words at dinner just the other night, their vow to make each day count and live without regrets…

Those poor souls…they had just as much a chance as the rest of the many people aboard.

After that horrifying beat of silence, Sengoku turned to his stricken employer and met his eyes.

"Well," he began, and his voice was low and grave as though he'd dug one himself.

"I believe you may get your headlines, Mr. Ismay."

* * *

By the time Bluejam finally let him go to follow the stewards dragging Ace away, it was too late for Sabo to stop them.

Outlook had already moved to shut the door and stand in front of it, blocking Sabo's only means of escape. If Sabo wanted to get out, he'd have to go through his father first. As much as he hated the man, not even he could bring himself to physically harm his father, regardless if the feeling was mutual or not.

Sabo could still hear Ace's shouts from the hallway beyond, calling for Sabo, for Luffy, cursing the guards in English and Gaelic. He could still hear Luffy's cries for his older brothers, his pleas, slowly fading away. Then silence reigned once more, and it tore into the young blonde's heart like a knife and _twisted_.

Outlook stared at Sabo, his glare hotter than a furnace. In turn, Sabo stood, silent and frozen in the center of the sitting room – where only a few hours earlier he had made a vow of brotherhood – and he clenched his fists against his sides until the skin underneath the gloves turned white. He bit his lip until he tasted copper on his tongue, discolored eyes not moving from where they remained glued to the decorated carpet.

When he'd gone against Outlook's orders, disregarded his threat in favor of believing in the strength of Luffy and Ace, he'd promised himself he would never allow that man to control him with fear again. And just as he'd vowed to bind his life to theirs, he'd vowed to protect them with his life, to keep them safe from anything and everything.

And yet, here he was.

Ace and Luffy were gone, taken to God-knew-where and _separated_ (he'd never heard Luffy sound so _frightened_ at the very idea of being alone) all because Sabo hadn't fought back when he'd had the chance. He'd _doubted_ them, dared to think for even a _moment_ that his sworn brothers had gone behind his back and betrayed his trust, how _could_ he?

He would never forget the pure _fear_ and _hurt_ in Luffy's eyes for as long as he lived, because in a moment of gullibility and confusion and misplaced anger, _he'd put it there._

What had he done?

 _'Is that it? After all that talk about living the way you want to, finding freedom and_ fighting _for it, you're just gonna settle for – for living under that bastard's thumb, doing as he says until the day they dig your grave? Come_ on, _is that_ really _what you want?!'_

Koala's words from earlier rang loud in his ears, cold and mocking where they had once been scolding yet oddly uplifting.

 _Is that really what you want?_

"I warned you, Sabo."

 _And then there's_ this _asshole,_ Sabo inwardly growled.

Scowling, he lifted his eyes in time to see Outlook walking towards him, his cane held in a tensed grip. His frown was deep and angry, a frown Sabo was very familiar with. Oddly enough, for the first time in years, the young blond truly – _truly_ – didn't give a damn, uncaring of the looming danger this frown promised.

Instead Sabo returned it, looking Outlook in the eye as they faced off in silence.

 _I might have failed Ace and Luffy…I might've_ doubted _them, something I will regret for the rest of my life. But I won't bow my head again. I won't cower. Not to you. I won't back down, ever again._

 _This_ _ **isn't**_ _what I want._

He really should've seen it coming, but it still took him by surprise when Outlook suddenly moved.

He raised his cane, and in one swift movement, the metal end of the wooden rod _cracked_ against Sabo's temple.

Sabo cried out before he could stop himself, brain rattling inside his skull as he stumbled to the floor in a heap and landed face first into the carpet, hat rolling across the floor.

Somewhere in the background, he could've sworn he heard Belinda gasp and Stelly wince when he'd hit the floor. He had mixed feelings about that. Or he _would_ have had he not been trying to focus on getting back up on his hands and knees without falling over again, without throwing up.

His vision swam, an annoying, piercing ringing in his ears that drowned out everything else, and the side of his head was _throbbing_ under his fingers as he clutched the bump blooming under his hair. For a moment, he feared he'd pass out or heave up everything he'd eaten at lunch hours earlier.

 _Oh God…it hurts..._

Sabo squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth against a groan, willing the burning pain to go away.

 _He's…never hit me that hard before…he must be_ _ **pissed.**_

"I gave you a chance, boy," said Outlook darkly, staring down at Sabo's bowed form just as he'd done all those years ago, when he'd taken his freedom. When he'd let him _burn_.

"After all the trouble you've caused, I thought I was being quite charitable when I gave you a second chance to make the right choice. And what do you do? You make the wrong one yet again. You deliberately disobeyed me, you've made a _fool_ out of me, and now, as I promised, those filthy rats have paid the price because of _your_ impertinence. Are you proud of yourself?"

Sabo barely listened as he ground his teeth together again, biting back a growl.

Unlike last time, when Sabo barely reached the man's hip, when he was young and weak and scared and alone, _this_ Sabo was not about to let Outlook lambast him as he lay on the ground defenseless.

 _This_ Sabo slowly but surely stood up, his back straight and his head held high. And though it was difficult due to the growing dizziness and the thick trail of blood oozing down his temple and over his right eye, the blooming red a striking contrast to his pure gold curls, Sabo met Outlook's gaze and _held_ it.

 _Hit me all you want. I'll just get back up again, and again. I won't bow my head to you, or anyone else._ _ **Never**_ _again._

Outlook seemed confused by Sabo's reaction – or lack of thereof – at the young man's sudden determination, his ability to look him in the eye after being hit and scolded so severely. Understandable enough, Sabo supposed. The man was so used to getting what he wanted, having his eldest child cower and obey his every whim after an act of verbal or physical abuse that seeing him rebel must've been considerably jarring.

But he just as quickly masked his surprise behind another ugly sneer. "Well?" he snapped. "What do you have to say for yourself, boy?"

Sabo's reply wasn't immediate. He slowly bent down to pick up his hat and placed it back on his head, mindful of the bump and the blood. Then, mismatched eyes burning bright and fierce with defiance and ten years' worth of _hatred_ , he declared for all in the room to hear –

"I'm not sorry."

The gasps behind him from his step-brother and his mother, the look of pure outrage on his father's reddening face…

Sabo hadn't realized just how _satisfying_ it all was, how long he'd been waiting to stand up to the pompous bastard, figuratively spiting in the face of everything he'd worked so hard to mold into his firstborn, without shying away in fear. And he thanked Ace and Luffy, thanked their friends and the stars and any God out there that in three simple words, he'd said all he needed to after years of cruelty, imprisonment and insurmountable anxiety.

It was only three words, but they carried so much weight, accomplished so _much_ that Sabo couldn't help but be proud of himself.

He'd finally pulled it off.

 _Now I just have to survive the next few seconds_ , he mused as he watched Outlook's eye twitch.

Then, much to the shock of everyone in the room, he _growled_.

Dropping his cane, he reached out and grabbed Sabo roughly by the arms. Though the sudden jolt sent another bout of painful throbbing as his head jerked, Sabo barely withheld the strained grunt, locked his jaw and kept his glare as the man before him seethed.

"You listen to me you ungrateful _brat –!"_ Outlook shook him again, and Sabo had to bite down on his lip again to restrain the wince, and _oh_ , there was the nausea again, _wow_ sort-of-concussions were a real _bitch._ "I admit I've let you get away with many things in the past, but I will _not_ let years of hard work and careful planning go to waste because of your impudence and selfish whims any longer! You will _never_ see those wretched boys again, do you understand?! You will do as I tell you, you will marry Vivi Nefertari and secure our future if it's the _last damn thing you do –!"_

A loud knock at the door made Belinda and Stelly jump and put a stop to whatever Outlook (or Sabo) planned to do next. An urgent voice followed.

All heads turned, though Outlook didn't relinquish his hold on Sabo, as the door opened, and a steward put his head in.

"Mr Outlook, sir –"

"Not now, you fool, we're _busy!"_ Outlook snapped.

Sabo used his momentary distraction to twist roughly out of his hold, smoothing out his coat and straightening his hat, making a show of dusting his shoulders off without taking his eyes from his enraged father, who bristled at the action.

Sabo smirked. It was _almost_ as satisfying as teasing Ace –

He stiffened.

 _Ace._

His smirk faded as he lowered his hands, and his eyes roamed to the abandoned, eye-wateringly bright cowboy hat on the floor. He frowned, worry churning his insides and squeezing his heart.

 _Ace. Luffy. I have to find a way to reach them, find out where the stewards might've taken them. There's no brig on this ship, so where would they lock up two troublemakers without keeping them together?_

"Sir, I've been told to ask you to please put on your lifebelt and come up to the boat deck," the steward continued respectfully, snapping Sabo out of his thoughts and back to the present.

"I said _not now!"_ Outlook barked again with growing irritation.

"I'm sorry about the inconvenience, Mr. Outlook, but it's Captain's orders," the steward said with a no-nonsense tone that reminded Sabo of Izo when the man had threatened to shoot Thatch. It was funny then, but not so much now. The man left the sitting room and retrieved several lifebelts from the closet in Outlook and Belinda's room. "Please dress warmly, it's quite cold tonight. May I suggest topcoats and hats?"

Belinda took the lifebelt handed to her and looked at Outlook, mild concern hidden under annoyance as she frowned deeply. "What in the _world_ is all this about, and at so late an hour?" she complained. "First Sabo causes another mess and now _this?"_

"Not to worry, Miss. I'm sure it's just a precaution," said the steward as he handed belts to Stelly, Sabo and Outlook, who sent Sabo one last scathing glare before snatching his belt out of the steward's hands.

Once the man left, advising them to follow him to the boat deck as per instructions, Sabo briefly entertained whether he would be able to slip away to find Ace and Luffy before things went to hell – and they _would_ go to hell, he was sure about that. With his family pissed off with him beyond belief, more so than usual, it would be easy to get away unnoticed if they chose to ignore his existence in their ire, regardless of how his stomach and his brain were doing flips –

And then his plans were dashed when Outlook suddenly reappeared and grabbed Sabo's arm again with a grip that _almost_ made him wince. Dropping the lifebelt, he glared and tried to tug his arm back with surprisingly little success. Perhaps he'd been underestimating his father's strength all these years.

"This isn't over, Sabo," Outlook snarled, pulling Sabo closer, their faces inches apart. "I'm not letting you out of my sight again, so don't even think about disappearing during this pointless debacle. Remember, I now have those boys' lives in my hands. Unless you want an unfortunate 'accident' to befall them, I suggest you co-operate, if they're as precious to you as you claim them to be."

Eyes narrowing into a venomous glare, Sabo's breath hitched through gritted teeth, but he held his tongue and ceased his struggles. Even after he'd _finally_ fought back, Outlook _still_ managed to one-up him.

Now he had _hostages,_ and they just so happened to be the two people Sabo loved dearly _._

How bloody typical.

But Sabo knew when to push buttons and when to shut up and comply. The threat was very real, so he didn't tug again when Outlook hauled him by the arm out of their rooms and into the corridor, following their steward and the rest of the family towards the boat deck. Around them, the other stewards were polite and obsequious, conveying no sense of danger whatsoever as they ushered tenants out of their rooms and led them outside.

One had to wonder if that was really a good thing.

In some ways, Sabo reluctantly considered as Outlook continued to pull him along like a pet on a leash, it was probably best that he went above decks. That way, he could assess the situation for himself, ask a crew member if they knew where they were holding Ace and Luffy rather than getting hopelessly lost, and get some answers…

… _and figure out just how screwed we really are._

* * *

Koala entered the A Deck foyer at a brisk stride, and she was surprised to find that many first-class passengers, if not the clear majority, had gathered near the grand staircase.

They were getting indignant about the confusion, some frowning and looking at their pocket watches in exasperation. The jumpy piano rhythm of "Alexander's Ragtime Band" echoed from the lounge a few yards away, servers offering drinks as if it were still dinner time, another normal night aboard _Titanic_.

Koala frowned.

She'd felt the shudder even in the comfort of Hack's room (she'd decided to politely bother him after her meeting with the others was done and dusted). She'd seen the look of horror in the older man's eyes as he'd gathered his papers together in a manner of panic she'd never seen. Not from him.

She'd felt her own heart skip a beat or two when, after she'd asked him what was going on, he'd turned to her and replied –

"I don't know, Koala. But I fear the worst. Please…please, for your sake, be prepared."

He'd left quickly after that, leaving Koala with more questions than answers even as she rushed back to her room to grab her lifebelt and her warmest coat, shedding her evening dress (with help from Iva and Inazuma, thank God they'd already made it to the boat deck) and changing into something looser yet formal. Danger or no, she couldn't afford to blow her cover just yet.

Now, standing amid the calming atmosphere with half the people either loitering around or holding their lifebelts almost as an afterthought, Koala wondered –

 _Why the hell is everyone still inside? If this is an emergency or even just a drill, why aren't they getting everyone ready to board the lifeboats?_

Brows furrowing, Koala brought a finger to her chin in thought. Come to think of it, there hadn't been an official lifeboat drill at all since they'd boarded the ship, had there? Bunny Joe had mentioned something about a drill being scheduled for earlier that same morning during their meeting. But for whatever reason it had been cancelled. _Why_ would the Captain allow such an important drill to go unpracticed? Wasn't it _mandatory_ for them to –?

She shook her head.

 _I'm wasting time just standing around. I need answers. I need Hack, where the hell is he?_

"It's just the goddamned English doing everything by the book!" cursed a dolefully familiar voice nearby.

"There's no need for language, darling."

Koala blinked and turned on her heel, spotting the Outlook family just as they were rounding the corner.

Outlook was fuming, his scowl on display for all to see; all he needed were horns and a pitchfork and smoke billowing from his ears, then he really _would_ be the devil.

Belinda looked bored and annoyed, ordering a passing maid with oddly colored hair to go back to their rooms to turn the heaters on so it wouldn't be too cold when they returned. The poor maid looked like she wanted to _slap_ the older woman but did as she was told with a polite "Yes ma'am," before disappearing into the crowd. Stelly, their adopted son, looked around curiously, as if he were trying to figure out what was happening with little success.

Then she saw Sabo.

The blond, hauled by the arm by Outlook, was like a sleepwalker, barely aware of what was happening around him – or if he was, he certainly didn't _look_ it, for his eyes were glazed over with restrained pain, his mouth set in a grimace…

…and there was a trail of drying blood on the right side of his face.

Koala stared, watching Sabo wince as Outlook gave his captured arm a warning tug when he tried to pull away.

She bristled with anger.

 _What did that bastard do to him?_

Shoulders squared and blue eyes overcast with something hot and dark and dangerous bubbling from deep within her chest, she plastered a smile on her face and walked right over to the family. Her sudden appearance startled the living hell out of the older nobles.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs Outlook. I hope you're doing well," she greeted politely with a little curtsy to sweeten the deal. "I understand that now might not be the best time, what with this mass confusion and all, but I'd like to borrow Sabo for a moment if you don't mind, just for a quick chat."

She sent Sabo a meaningful look from the corner of her eye when she felt his gaze on her. And the way he smiled, small and strained but nonetheless grateful, eased some of the tension in her bones.

Outlook looked suspicious and reluctant, glancing over at his eldest son with his scowl still in place. To Koala's surprise (and relief with just a hint of pride), Sabo returned the dirty look with equal disdain.

The staring competition lasted a moment longer, and then the older nobleman finally sighed with a curt nod to Koala. "Very well," he conceded, "just be sure you bring him back to us promptly, won't you my lady? I don't want my fool of a protégé wandering around anymore than he already has tonight."

Koala had never faked a giggle as hard in her life as she nodded back, offering a sickly-sweet smile. "Don't worry, I will. It won't be like this afternoon, I promise you," she replied.

(And yes, she knew what had transpired with Luffy and Ace and the rest of their friends when they'd attempted to be secret spies, smuggling the two brothers into first-class and subsequently kidnapping Sabo. Robin had told her everything. It was _glorious_.)

Sabo all but ripped his arm from Outlook's hand, allowing Koala to steer him some ways from the nobles and their disapproving gazes. Once they were relatively out of earshot, Koala grasped Sabo's shoulders, turned him to face her and took off his hat, ignoring his startled jolt as he blinked at her.

"Koala –?"

"Are you alright?" she asked, her tone no-nonsense as she laid her hand against Sabo's temple, fingers brushing through his blond curls in search of the wound, easing up just a bit when he winced. The bleeding had already stopped, but she didn't want to take any chances. You could never be too careful with head injuries. "Where exactly did he hit you and what with? Do you feel nauseous at all, dizzy? Are you seeing 'stars', black dots? Sabo –"

"I'm fine, Koala, really," Sabo gently pried her hand from his head, his fingers around her thin wrist, offering her a tight smile that screamed _I am_ _ **absolutely**_ _lying to you but thanks for asking._

That was _not_ going to fly with her.

She frowned at him, deeply, and hid her amusement when his smile fell to the same look most people gave her whenever they knew they'd pissed her off. It never failed to make her laugh. Not this time, though.

"Sabo, I'm serious," she said, "that bump is _huge_ , and though it's not bleeding anymore you still need medical attention. You might have a mild concussion, and right now you can't afford to be –"

"And I _will_ get help, _later_ , I promise," he said though it was another damn dirty lie and they both knew it, dropping her wrist when he finally realized he'd been holding onto it longer than necessary and taking back his hat, restraining another wince as he tugged it over the outrageous bump. "Right now, I – _we_ need to find Hack and find out what the hell is going on here. You felt that shudder, right?"

Koala nodded.

"Well, unless this is a delayed drill, _obviously_ something is wrong," he continued in a breathless rush, "so, we need to find Hack and get him to tell us the truth _,_ and _then_ I have to find out what they've done to Ace and Luffy before it's too late because _God_ knows where they are right now, but to do _that_ I need to get the hell away from Outlook without him noticing or catching me again, and to do _that_ –"

Koala watched in mild fascination as Sabo started to panic in a way that didn't _look_ like he was panicking, though the rising pitch of his voice gave it away. He would work himself up to the point of having an attack if Koala didn't step in. It was bad enough that the idiot had an almost-concussion.

So Koala did the only thing she thought was right in that moment without drawing too much attention.

She reached up, pinched his cheeks between her thumbs and her forefingers, and _pulled_.

It was very effective. It shut him up completely, and the absolutely _bewildered_ look he gave her was utterly priceless.

"You need to calm down, Sabo," she told him sternly, like she wasn't pulling on his face in public and he wasn't staring at her as though she'd grown a second head. "We _will_ find Hack, we _will_ find out what's going on, and I don't know what that bastard did to Ace and Luffy but –"

" _Eee fwamed dem aan gat dem arreshted,"_ Sabo said, or tried to, with his cheeks being pulled and all.

Koala blinked at him. "He framed them and got them arrested?" she echoed.

Sabo nodded.

"Okay, _wow_ ," Koala sighed heavily. Of _course_ he'd gotten them framed and arrested, probably for something stupid and completely untrue. But Outlook was a crafty bastard, and a noble to boot. She'd done as much research on the man as anyone, so she knew how much of an influence he had on others. "Alright," she said. "Okay, we'll do all that, and then if I can, I'll help you get to your brothers before everything really goes to hell. Okay?"

Sabo just looked at her for a long moment, eyes shining with gratitude despite the fact she was still pulling at his cheeks. " _Sank you,"_ he said, and Koala could tell he meant it. She smiled back.

Then he blinked. " _Pwease weggo ov mah fash."_

"Oh, yeah, right." She let his cheeks go, the flesh snapping back like rubber, and he hissed in pain as he rubbed at the reddened skin.

"Owwwwww, that _hurt,"_ he whined petulantly. "Why did you even do that? Why are you like this?"

Koala shrugged. "I had to calm you down. I couldn't just slap you, that would draw too much attention, and you have a mild concussion already," she reasoned unreasonably. Sabo pouted at her sourly like a child half his age, and the resulting picture was almost adorable.

He opened his mouth to argue further, but his eyes were suddenly drawn elsewhere, tracking something moving swiftly towards the stairs. "There he is," he breathed.

Koala only had a moment to follow his gaze, spotting Hack just as he climbed the first few steps of the grand staircase, moving like a ghost with such heartbreak in his eyes that it nearly tore at her own, before Sabo grabbed her hand – wait, _what_ – and pulled her along with him, tailing after the man. She caught Outlook moving in the corner of her eye, but they both ignored him even as the noble barked at Sabo to ask what on earth he was doing holding Koala's hand.

(She was willing to bet that the blond didn't even fully realize he'd taken her hand in the first place, and she was torn on whether to find it hilarious or cute or something she would come to rue in the future.)

"Hack," Sabo called, just loud enough to catch the man's attention. Hack whirled around, locking wide eyes with the blond for a moment before they darted to Koala. He didn't have time to ask questions before Sabo's free hand reached out to grasp the fabric of his coat, keeping him from retreating any further.

"I saw the iceberg, and I see it in your eyes," Sabo said softly, but Koala and Hack heard him loud and clear, because one of them stiffened whilst the other _blanched,_ her mouth falling open in shock before she could stop herself _._ "Please, tell me the truth."

Hack grimaced like he'd been caught in a lie. He looked around to make sure the other nobles were otherwise occupied before guiding the other two back down the stairs off to the side, out of the way. The man swallowed thickly, sweat trickling down his brow. When he leaned in close, Koala and Sabo leaned in with him, listening closely.

What Hack said next would haunt her for years to come.

"The ship will sink."

Time shrieked to a stop.

Horror sat like a stone in the pit of her stomach as Koala stared at the man. Sabo was no different, though he'd grown significantly paler.

 _This…this can't be happening._

 _There was an iceberg…the ship is sinking…what…?_

"…you're certain?" Sabo whispered, his hand tightening almost painfully around Koala's as it trembled.

Hack didn't hesitate. "Yes. In an hour or so, all of this –" he lifted his gaze upwards and around them, gesturing the brilliance of the foyer, the glimmering chandelier, the ornate statues, the staircase, _everything_ "– will be at the bottom of the Atlantic."

Sabo didn't blink, _couldn't_ blink, wide eyes filled with fear fixed only on the older gentleman before them. "…my god…"

Koala couldn't breathe. Her chest felt too tight, her throat closing in a manner that left her gaping like a dying fish.

 _Titanic_ …was sinking?

 _Titanic_ was _sinking_ …and they had barely an _hour left?_

She was suddenly so grateful that Sabo was holding her hand as she tightened her fingers around his, her free hand slowly rising, shaking, to cover her mouth.

"Please, tell only who you must," Hack reached out to clasp their shoulders tightly, urgency in his quiet voice. "The situation is dire as it is, I don't want to be responsible for a panic. And get to a boat, quickly, _don't wait._ You…you remember what I told you, about the boats?"

Koala certainly did.

It was during one of her 'unwanted intrusions' as he so called them; she'd been skimming through his notebooks for information about the ship and its inner workings (half for her job, just to be on the safe side, and half because she was genuinely curious and awed by the designs) and had come across a passage on the lifeboats.

What she read had concerned her.

She'd asked Hack why there were only twenty lifeboats for a ship carrying over two thousand passengers. Not accusing, not in the slightest; merely curious…worried. He'd faced her, shadows of resentment and regret in his eyes, and he told her.

The news had shaken her then, in the safety and warmth of Hack's quarters, and it rocked her now.

"…yes," Sabo breathed after a moment, swallowing as he nodded shakily. "I understand. Thank you, Hack."

Hack nodded back, squeezing their shoulders one last time before he reluctantly let them go and turned away, climbing up the staircase in a hurry and vanishing into the crowds once more.

They watched him go in silence.

Sabo closed his eyes, a shuddering breath leaving his lungs as he hung his head. He squeezed her hand again, seeking assurance, anchoring himself. Koala squeezed back.

This…this was a disaster.

There were over two thousand passengers, only twenty lifeboats, and only an hour or so to get as much of them as possible off from the damned ship before she sank into an icy oblivion.

She had to find her colleagues. She had to find Iva and Inazuma or Joe or Robin or anyone else, to help her. It was their duty, as Revolutionaries, as human beings, to help as many people as they could to get on a boat before it was too late, regardless of class or race or _whatever_ – because she was certain the crew-members would separate the classes, ensure the _richer_ people boarded before anyone else.

She couldn't just stand by and allow people to die, regardless if over half of them still went down in the end.

She _had_ to help, even if it meant that she died, too.

"Oh no – oh God."

Sabo's horrified gasp brought her out of her racing thoughts as she looked back up at him.

He was staring with impossibly wide eyes towards the hallway he and his family had come from. He'd gone deathly pale, sweat trickling down his brow.

"The…the Master at Arms," he said, his voice quiet and broken and so unbearably afraid that it tugged at Koala's heartstrings. "…h-he took them down below. The ship is sinking and they're…Ace and Luffy are down there."

* * *

Ace tugged at the cuffs around the pipe he'd been all but tied to, grunting with pain when the metal bit into his skin ruthlessly for the hundredth time.

He'd been struggling nonstop since they'd dragged him away from Sabo's staterooms. Since they'd taken Luffy, his precious little brother, kicking and screaming his name…

His wrists were raw and aching. He was bound to slit them completely if he didn't stop. He didn't care.

He had to get out. He had to find Luffy, because for all that he was capable of handling himself most of the time, the boy _hated_ being alone. They might've stuffed him in a _closet_ or something for all he knew. He had to find Luffy, apologize for doubting the kid even for a _second,_ find Sabo and get him the hell away from that lying _bastard_ Outlook, find out what was going on above deck that had the Master at Arms leave so quickly –

"There really is no point in struggling, boy."

Ace whipped his head to face the man they'd left in charge of keeping an eye on him, and he growled deep from his chest.

Bluejam smirked in response, holding up his gun for Ace to see; a pearl handled Colt .45 automatic or something – don't ask Ace how he knew that – and said, "Even if you did manage to break out of those cuffs without slitting your wrists, I'd shoot you right between the eyes before you could even blink. So be a good boy and don't try anything funny with me, alright?"

Ace ground his teeth like a feral animal, glaring daggers at the man sitting a few feet away from him and hoping they pierced him. "Why are you even doing this?" he bit out. "You were a gang leader before all of this, right? How could you just bow your head like a dog to every order that bastard gives you?"

"The pay is good," Bluejam shrugged nonchalantly, leaning back in his chair as he tossed the key to Ace's cuffs in the air and caught it again, almost like he was taunting Ace. "Never would've thought catching some runaway noble kid would land me in the biggest goldmine a guy could ask for. I might be just an expendable bodyguard, sure, but even so I'm living like a king nowadays, instead of living off scraps or stealing from whichever unlucky bastard happened to cross our turf. And it's all thanks to Sabo."

Ace bristled with growing rage. But Bluejam wasn't done.

"He might drive me insane half the time, but that's another part of the job I love…" Bluejam grinned wickedly, eyes glinting with a twisted sort of glee that Ace absolutely _loathed_.

"…because whenever he steps out of line, _I'm_ the one that gets to hit him."

Revulsion and hatred brewing and festering in his gut, Ace fought the urge to wretch.

Bluejam chuckled. "He ever tell you about how he got that scar? His old man had me burn him with a goddamn log after the brat told him he could take his damn heritage and shove it up his ass. _Heh,_ funny as hell, I'll tell ya that. The runt had it comin', though. Spoiled little brats, those nobles, all of them."

"Shut the hell up!" Ace shouted, tugging again at the cuffs binding him to the pipe. He'd heard more than enough, and once he got free he was going to _strangle_ that son of a bitch.

The man continued like he hadn't heard him as he grinned wider, twirling the key to Ace's binds between his fingers leisurely. "They're all the same. They think they're so special and look down on others as if they're nothing but trash. That Sabo brat is no different, never has been."

"Sabo isn't like that! He's _nothing_ like them!"

"Oh yeah? Why do you think he stuck around with you all this time, fool?" Bluejam finally looked at him, his grin falling into a deep frown. He leaned forwards in his chair, propping his elbows on his knees and regarded Ace coldly, like he was about to impart some great wisdom.

"The only reason he wanted to be with you was so he could feel superior," he said, his words slow and deliberate. "Did you _really_ believe he wanted to be your friend, your _'_ brother'? _Please_. All that crap you three were pulling – running around the ship like hooligans and breaking stuff, sharing the _sake_ – that was just a pastime for him. He's always been a rebellious piece of crap. It was all nothing more than a means for him to indulge himself until he's shipped off to marry some princess and forget the whole thing afterward –"

" _Shut up!"_ Ace screamed at last, his ragged voice ringing loud through the empty halls beyond the door. "You don't know, you don't know _anything_ about Sabo, you son of a one-legged _whore_!"

"You're forgetting, kid, that I've known Sabo since he was just a gap-toothed half-pint," Bluejam said, holding up the gun in warning with narrowed eyes. "I know how he managed to evade me and my guys time and time again while he was still running wild through the streets, how he swindled the poor old coots who took pity on a 'sick homeless kid', how he'd gathered a crap-load of cash by lying, cheating, stealing, beating the hell outta unlucky bastards that crossed him, getting his way with flowery words and an innocent smile…"

Then Bluejam shrugged again, feigning indifference again. "He's just as good at acting as the rest of the noble pricks he's surrounded by. Like I said, one way or another, he's _just_ like them. If there's one thing you learn from all this, never mess with nobles. They give you nothing but trouble, 'specially the ones that lie with a smile on their face."

Ace snarled through gritted teeth, fists clenching, silver eyes narrowed to searing slits.

No way, there was no way. Sabo _couldn't_ have been lying to them he _couldn't have_.

You couldn't fake that kind of pain, that desperation, that need to get away from a life you never wanted, that irrepressible happiness or love he'd shown to Luffy – even to Ace – back in the room when they'd made the vow, and then later when they'd tousled and laughed together like family, like brothers…you couldn't _fake_ that…

 _Could you?_

"Besides all that," Bluejam added, "if he _really_ trusted you two, you think he would've seen through Outlook's dumb ploy straight away, wouldn't you? You saw it, right? The doubt? The _betrayal?"_ he chuckled darkly, shaking his head. "Boy, what I'd give to get a picture of that look on his face."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Ace shook his head before slamming his forehead against the pipe. It hurt, and Ace was sure he felt blood trickle down his face, but he ignored the pain, ignored Bluejam's mocking chuckle –

Ignored the sinister little voice in his head that told him that maybe, _maybe,_ Bluejam was right…that he had a _point_ , because Sabo had lived on the streets just like Ace and Luffy had, he'd told them how he'd conned and stole and fought to get what he wanted…

Maybe…maybe they were just two more ignorant fools playing into his hands. And it would explain why he hadn't _fought_ against Bluejam, against Outlook, when they were being taken away, and why –

 ** _NO._**

 ** _SHUT UP._**

 ** _SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP –_**

Ace head-butted the pipe again, and again and again, teeth grinding against a furious howl, eyes screwed shut against the burning sensation in his eyes that he refused to acknowledge were tears.

 _It's not true, it's_ _ **not**_ _true! Bluejam doesn't know Sabo like we do, doesn't know a damn thing, he's just trying to get in my head. Ignore him. Sabo is our brother, he_ _ **is –**_

"Ah well, I suppose it doesn't matter either way, now," Bluejam heaved a very heavy and very fake sigh, reclining in his chair once more with one leg folded over the other. "Sabo got what he wanted in the end; a chance to look good and feel better about himself, let out some tension before he's hitched. And you're here, locked up with nowhere to go. Hell, I'm sure once we dock, you two will be thrown into a real jail cell to rot. The brat probably won't even bother to get you out, thinkin' you'd just steal from him for real."

 _You two._

 _Two._

 _…Luffy…_

Drawing back from the pipe – yep, there was definitely blood on it – he slowly turned to look back at Bluejam, eyes aglow with fury even if his heart was slowly breaking.

"…what the hell did you guys do with Luffy?" he asked, low and dangerous.

"Hm? Oh, you mean your littlest," Bluejam smirked. "Yeah, they wanted to separate you two, so they threw the runt into an empty room on E Deck. Cuffed him to something he can't break and locked the door, just in case."

Ace blanched, and stared at the smirking man lounging before him. He felt the shattered remains of his heart sink deeper and deeper as he repeated what he'd heard in his head, over and over.

"…you…you did _what_?" he whispered. "…you locked Luffy…in a room…by _himself?"_

Bluejam said nothing more, but his widening grin was answer enough.

Never in his life had Ace wanted to kill someone so badly. In that moment, he wanted to _rip_ Bluejam's beating heart from his chest with his bare hands, and then go after Outlook.

Luffy couldn't _stand_ being alone. He suffered from anxiety because of that, because of the things he'd been through when he was younger, before he'd met Ace, before he'd had _anyone_.

 _'Getting beat up hurts, but being lonely hurts more!'_

For the first time in a long time, Ace felt lost.

Lost, alone, helpless _–_

 _I couldn't help Sabo. I couldn't help myself._

 _I couldn't even protect my little brother against his worst fear._

Bu worst of all, as he let his head fall against the pipe again, ignoring the smudge of blood and the start of tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he slumped against the wall, Ace felt utterly _worthless_.

* * *

 **A/N~ Does it make me a bad person to say that I kinda enjoyed writing Bluejam's part? XD I took some lines from the anime, hoping to add it in this fic and make it work. I think I did okay :) Hope you enjoyed that, and stay tuned for another chapter very soon.  
**

 **Reviews are writer chow :3**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N~ I promised y'all two chapters, so here you go! This was one of my favorite ones to write, as you'll see in a moment :)  
**

 **I OWN NOTHING. EXCEPT THE SOULS I COLLECT FROM THOSE WHO CLICK ON THIS STORY :D**

 **Enjoy! I know _I_ certainly did!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: The Better Half**

"Sir! Captain Sengoku!"

Sengoku blinked out of his haze, one he'd been trapped in since Hack had unveiled the news, and he turned to find the young Junior Wireless Operator Mr. Bride hurrying towards him, breathless, holding a slip of paper in his hand. " _Carpathia_ says they're making seventeen knots, full steam for them, sir," he said, following the Captain along the bridge filled with noise and people scurrying about in disorganization.

Looking at it all reminded the old seafaring Captain just how unprepared they were for this, for everything.

"She's the only one responding?" Sengoku asked.

"The only one close, sir. Said they can be here in, uh…four hours."

Sengoku froze, spun around to face the Junior Operator with wide eyes. "Four hours!" he exclaimed.

The young man nodded, and the enormity of it all hit Sengoku like a sledgehammer blow. He turned away from the lad, sweat tricking down his brow in icy beads.

 _Four hours. We'll be down by the head in less than two…_

He looked back at the young man awaiting further instruction or response, looked into his uncertain eyes – they were _frightened_ , god this lad was far too young – and after a moment, he nodded and offered him a tight smile. "Thank you, Mister Bride," he said in way of dismissal, and the lad nodded back before taking his leave.

Only when he was gone from his sight did Sengoku allow his smile to drop as he turned to gaze into the inky blackness swirling beyond the borders of the ship.

They were the only sight to be seen for miles.

"My god…" he whispered.

* * *

"Move it or lose it, curly brow!"

"Shut up, damn moss! It's hard to move – 'scuse me, madam – it's hard to move _anywhere_ through this freakin' – pardon me – crowd!"

Zoro ignored the blonde's usual brand of unoriginal insults and excuses and pushed him forwards with a grunt, earning a shove in retaliation from the swirly-browed cook as they weaved their way through the thick crowd of uncertain passengers.

God, why did he have to be stuck with freakin' _Sanji_ of all people? Maybe if he hadn't gone down to the kitchens he'd be better off – but Luffy had taken his best _sake_ , and despite himself, not even Zoro could say 'no' to Luffy when he did… _that_ face. Plus, it was for a ceremony, an _important_ one. He could never deny anyone that, least of all Luffy, not even over alcohol.

So following Sanji to the kitchens it was.

In hindsight, it was probably a good idea after all. Sanji was still a little shook from before, barely hiding his panic. Poor guy would've gotten lost or something had Zoro not steered him in the right direction.

Finally they broke through the crowd, chests heaving as they gulped greedily for air, frigid as it was. Zoro looked around as he waited for Sanji to pull himself together. One thing about being a trained warrior was that you learned to be observant, aware of everything around you always, even if you didn't particularly want to be. So he couldn't help but take note of the various states of dress and undress of the crowd.

One woman, clearly first-class, was barefoot, others in stockings. One guy was in a top hat and overcoat. Others were still in evening dress while some were in bathrobes and kimonos. The women were wearing lifebelts over velvet gowns.

The state of dress was something Zoro mused people couldn't really help. The events following the violent shudder were so freakin' sudden that not even Sanji or Zoro really had time to grab anything but their own lifebelts before Zeff had kicked them out of the kitchen, almost literally, to see what the hell was going on while they cleaned away the broken glasses and plates.

The Love Cook had been reluctant to leave the old man behind, but Zeff had been adamant, telling them he'd see them up there later.

(The look in his old eyes told Zoro a different story, one he didn't particularly want to read, not in the eyes of a father watching his son go, leaving him to an uncertain fate. A part of him had wanted to call the coot out on his bluff – _all_ of the damn cooks, because they'd _all_ watched Sanji turn heel as though it were the last they'd ever see of him – but a glare from the head chef stilled him, and for once, he'd held his tongue.

He'd followed after Sanji instead, cursing under his breath.

He would _never_ tell Sanji the muttered warning Zeff had issued as they'd ambled out the door –

"You'd better take care of my kid, moss-brat."

Not only would it be kinda embarrassing…but it would break the cook's heart. The two never got along, but Zoro wasn't nearly that cruel.)

But back to the matter at hand. The state of dress, Zoro hardly cared. What _did_ irk Zoro – and possibly the cook as he caught him looking around with a frown that was confused and annoyed – was the fact that people, obviously having caught wind as to what was going on despite the former confusion, were _carrying_ things with them; some had brought jewels, books, even small dogs.

 _Jeez. Surely they've gathered that this is some sort of actual emergency, right? Why bother carry all that junk? Well…the dogs, fair enough, I guess, but still._

"Zoro?! Zoro, Sanji, over here!"

The two whipped their heads to the left, a familiar voice calling out to them over the din of crew-members and lifeboats creaking around them.

Zoro wouldn't admit it, but his shoulders sagged with relief when he saw Nami and Usopp running towards them, pushing through the crowd of confused first-class passengers – probably wondering what the hell a bunch of third class people were doing on _their_ deck – until they were close enough for Usopp to all but throw himself at Zoro's chest, arms wrapping around his shoulders in an admittedly strong grip. The long-nosed kid busied himself by burying his face into Zoro's shirt, crying and babbling about how worried they were. Zoro rolled his eyes and put up with it, patting Usopp on the head.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Nami had thrown her arms around Sanji's neck in a hug, much his glee as he grinned widely like the freakin' idiot he was and wound his arms around the girl's waist in return. The goofy look fell a little but picked up again with slight fondness when Usopp released Zoro and pounced on Sanji, enveloping the cook and his sister in a big group hug.

"We were really worried you guys wouldn't make it up here," said Usopp as the three drew away. "We went looking for everyone as soon as the shuddering stopped. We found Franky, Brook and Chopper right before Robin showed up."

Zoro nodded, pleased to note that everyone was alright, at least. And then he frowned. "Well, how come they're not here with you? Where are they now? And have you seen Luffy, Sabo or Ace at all on your way up here?" he asked.

To his dismay, Nami shook her head. "We all had to split up. We came up here to look for you two, Franky and Brook went to look for the boys while Robin took Chopper to where the stewards were gathering third-class at the staircase. We all agreed to meet up here, but…I think something's happening down below that's preventing third-class from getting up to the lifeboats."

She wrapped her arms around herself, fingers playing nervously with the thick fabric of her coat, and it was only then that Zoro noticed she was in nothing but her boots and one of Usopp's spare overalls, her dressing gown tucked in. No wonder she was freezing.

"Have _you_ seen them at all?" she asked him, brows knitted with concern and her eyes bright in the dimness. "I'm worried."

"Haven't seen any of them since before dinner," Sanji said grimly, reaching into his coat pocket for his lighter to light up yet another cigarette. "Luffy said they'd be in Sabo's private rooms to do the ceremony, so I'd figured they'd be one of the first ones here once the stewards started herding everyone out. But…"

The four of them shared disconcerted glances. They'd barely known Ace and Luffy very long – hell, they'd barely known _each other_ very long – but they'd grown to care about the brothers, the hyperactive straw hatted boy especially. He'd wormed his way into their hearts and refused to let go, bringing the most unlikely people together in the best of ways, forming something special, important, lifelong with a bright future all tied together by a toothy grin and endless joy and laughter.

To know that both he and his older brother – older _brothers,_ Sabo was theirs now, too – were missing during a time of crisis was more than a little unnerving. In fact, Zoro dared to think that something had happened to them. Something _bad_. And with what Nami had said regarding the other passengers down below…

He had no further time to dwell on the thought as one of the officers started shouting over the noise – the noise that abruptly cut off, leaving a sudden, unearthly silence in which the officer's voice echoed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please!" the man called out, and every head turned in his direction as he waved them closer to the boats. "Step this way, please, that's right! Come towards me!" The crowd did as was ordered, and the officer nodded, pleased. "Thank you. Good. For the time being, I shall require _only_ women and children."

 _They're loading the boats now. About damn time, too. But still…_

Zoro shared another glance with the others, all of which were varying degrees of distress, and well-hidden fright. Sanji's one visible eye locked with Zoro's. And though the two were at each other's throats half the time, Zoro felt they were in perfect accord.

Lives were at stake, boats were being boarded, and there was no time to lose. They had to find the rest of their group – Luffy and his brothers, Brook, Franky, Robin, Chopper, even the Whitebeard guys – and get them up to the boat deck by the time they started allowing men on. Sanji would need to find Zeff and the other cooks, too. As far as Zoro knew, they were pretty much the only family Sanji had despite their constant shouting and bickering, the old man especially.

 _You'd better take care of my kid, moss-brat._

Dammit. Those words were going to haunt him. He was sure of it.

He shook himself and the thoughts away, for now. There was a lot to do, and no time to get it done. They had to get moving, now.

Zoro turned to Nami and Usopp. "You heard the man," he said, cocking his head towards the lifeboats. "Get on."

Blinking out of her stupor, Nami spluttered, "We're not _leaving_ you guys! And what about the others, we have to wait for them, don't we –?"

"We'll make sure they get on," Sanji said, laying a consoling hand on Nami's shoulder, for once leaving out the flowery words. "We're gonna go find 'em, and we'll be back in time to get first-class seats on one of those boats no matter what. For now, you guys need to take care of yourselves."

Nami looked at him, swallowing thickly, eyes growing moist. Eventually, reluctantly, she nodded.

Sanji offered her a smile, a small one, but even Zoro could feel its warmth. The cook then turned to Nami's long-nosed brother. "Usopp," he said, and said kid jumped out of his panic induced state and looked at Sanji. The blond reached out to lay his other hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze, locking eyes with the younger teen. "You should be alright to get on since you're still technically a kid – could probably even pass for a fourteen-year-old if you try hard enough –"

"Hey."

"– so until we meet up again, you're in charge of protecting Nami, and Robin and Chopper too, in our absence. We're counting you, you hear me?"

Usopp stared at him, aghast. Whatever he found in that single blue eye and that lopsided smile brought tears to his as a shaky, unsure grin spread across his lips. He nodded, reaching up to clasp Sanji's hand on his shoulder. "Y-Yeah…yeah, r-right, o-okay," he stammered with a sniff. "I-I'll do my best! Y-You can count on t-the Great Captain Usopp t-to keep them all safe!"

Sanji grinned back, patting Usopp's shoulder. "Atta boy," he said, like he was praising a younger brother. And though Zoro would never admit it out loud, he felt that same pride too, swelling in his chest and bringing a rare, fond smile to his lips as he watched Usopp scrub the tears from his eyes and square his shoulders, standing to attention like a true sailor's son.

(He briefly wondered if that was how Ace and Sabo felt every time they looked at Luffy.)

"You'd _better_ be on one of those boats, you hear me?" Nami's lower lip trembled as Usopp slung an arm around her shoulders. She wound an arm around his waist in return. "I-If you're not, then – then I _swear_ I'll follow you into whatever hell you end up in and kick both your asses!"

Zoro smirked, but he didn't doubt that for a second. "We'll be alright," he assured. "Now get goin' already. Cook, let's move it."

"Don't tell me what to do," Sanji scowled, but he did so anyways after sparing Nami and Usopp one last glance, and soon the pair were hurrying through the crowds and back inside the foyer in search of their missing friends.

Zoro wasn't a religious person in the slightest, but he prayed to whatever God there was that they would make it in time. He prayed that Luffy, Ace, Sabo and the others were all alright…

"Oi, moss-for-brains, _you're going the wrong bloody way!"_

"Shut the hell up, the room keeps movin' around!"

 _"THAT MAKES_ _ **NO SENSE**_ _AT ALL!"_

* * *

It was chaos down in steerage as Franky and Brook muscled their way through the narrow corridors clogged with barking stewards and other passengers carrying suitcases, duffel bags, children, and all sorts of things Franky _knew_ wouldn't be allowed on the lifeboats even if they _could_ fit.

Some people had lifebelts on, others didn't, and that frustrated the former shipwright beyond belief. Even Brook, an old man so jovial and slightly crazy in his own wonderful way, was frowning as he looked around.

How was it that so many people could be so damn _ignorant?_

Franky was a big man, broad and taller than most (though Brook _easily_ towered over him, somehow, because genetics decided to do him a solid), so it was easy for him to peer over the heads of the bustling crowd in search for the three missing brothers. Nami had figured that if the Bastard – their name for Outlook, the man who dared call himself a father in any sense of the word – decided to go back to their rooms, the boys probably would've retreated to steerage to hide for a while until morning, possibly with the Whitebeard guys since there hadn't been any sign of them in the dorm they shared with Usopp and Nami when they were jolted awake by the tremors.

However, Franky and Brook had been searching and searching, but found no sign of any of them. Perhaps they'd guessed wrong, and had only landed themselves in even more trouble.

 _Dammit all. What the hell are we supposed to do now?_

"I told the stupid sods no luggage – aw, bloody hell!"

The two passed a steward just as he threw his hands up at the sight of a family, loaded down with cases and bags, completely blocking the corridor. Franky hated his life for him.

Luckily for them, they weren't going that way, so Franky grabbed Brook's wrist – gently but urgently, because the guy was, what, eighty-something? He was fragile, especially compared to someone as rough as Franky – and walked briskly down the opposite hall, approaching a huge crowd gathered at the bottom of the main third-class stairwell.

If the noise level had been bad back in the suffocating confines of the hallway, it was even _worse_ by the overcrowded stairs as dozens of voices, angry and scared and desperate and confused, reached new heights as Franky and Brook shoved their way through the crowds to the halfway point.

"What the hell's the hold up?" Franky muttered. "Aren't they supposed to be boarding people onto the boats by now?"

Really, it was a question he should've asked when they'd found themselves trapped in the middle of the worlds' thickest (and loudest) haystack searching for three tiny needles. Why were there still so many people down below, causing problems and blocking hallways, when it would be so much easier to just – ?

Then Brook gasped. "There's a steel gate, at the top of the stairs. It's locked and it's blocking the way!" he exclaimed over the din of voices.

 _"What?!"_ Franky whipped his head back up to find that, yes, there _were_ steel gates across the top of the stairs, several stewards and seamen on the other side fighting to be heard over the noise.

"Stay calm, please! It's not time to go up to the boats yet!" one of the stewards called.

Franky stared in abject horror, mouth agape.

What the hell was _that_ supposed to mean? He was _certain_ all the first-class passengers were getting on already…

Did…did that mean…?

"Franky! Franky, Brook, over here!"

"DAD! BROOK!"

Franky started, eyes darting over the crowds. Those voices –

Brook tapped Franky on the shoulder frantically and then pointed back down the stairs. "Franky, look! Robin and Chopper are down there!" he cried.

Though it had taken what had felt like a lifetime to make it halfway up the stairs, it took Franky no time at all to shove his way through the crowd on the way down again, meeting his beloved wife and child halfway and scooping them up into his massive arms, relief flooding through him even amid such desperation.

Robin's slender arms encircling his neck and Chopper's face nuzzling against his heart were a soothing balm.

"Thank God, you're here," he sighed heavily, kissing Robin's temple and squeezing Chopper all the closer before reluctantly letting them go, allowing the boy to run over to Brook and hug him, too. Brook grinned widely, crouching down and hugging the teen back with all the force he could muster.

Franky held his wife's tiny hands in his with care. "You see 'em at all, darlin'?" he asked.

Robin shook her head. "No, they're nowhere on this floor. I assume they've already made it to the boat deck before they put the barriers up." Her deep blue eyes then tracked up the stairs, where the flustered stewards continued to demand for order and patience, and they darkened with a cold sort of rage, though her frown was miniscule. "And now it appears _we're_ the ones in need of saving."

 _Yeah, no kidding._

Franky tightened his grip on Robin's hands, not enough to hurt her – _never_ to hurt her – and followed her gaze to the commotion still going at the top of the stairs. He then met Brook's solemn eyes, the grim understanding masking the horror and dread…and then he looked down into the wide, frightened eyes of his little man, his Tony 'Chopper' Nico, shaking arms wrapped tightly around Brook's thin frame…

He ground his teeth.

 _No. No, I'm not gonna stand for this. I'm not letting my friends and family die because someone decided we're not worth saving. Robin still has so many kids to teach and share history with. Brook has to spread his music throughout the world. Tony's gonna be a doctor…_

Franky bit his lip against a snarl, pulling Robin, Chopper and Brook closer as more people began to shuffle through the already crowded space, bumping and cursing and crying.

 _There's gotta be a way. There_ must _be. It can't end like this._

* * *

Ace slumped against the wall of his make-shift prison, throbbing head resting on the cool metal of the pipe.

His eyes were closed, his earlier fire long since extinguished along with his drive to escape. His wrists had started to scab over already, the blood from his attempts drying like crimson paint along the ruined skin and the cuffs of his dark shirt. New scars to add to the collection running up the length of his arms. Woo-hoo.

But the pain from the cuffs – as well as the blows he'd taken to his bruising forehead – were the last thing on the young man's reeling mind.

 _Luffy…_

 _Sabo…_

He'd refused to believe that Sabo had lied to them, that he would _use_ them for his own selfish whims and cruel games. And Ace _hated_ himself for allowing the questions and doubts to settle in like a parasite in his heart. He _hated_ himself for being so weak, so _stupid_ and _gullible_ and _a pathetic excuse for a brother, just like your old man was a pathetic excuse for a father, you really_ _ **are**_ _no better than him –_

The sound of a rolling object along a wooden surface broke Ace out of his own tormented thoughts.

He opened his eyes and raised his head. Bluejam was sat on the edge of a desk on the right-hand side of the room, watching with bored eyes as a bullet from his gun rolled across the surface and then fell off the edge, landing in his open palm.

Ace watched him do it three more times before it finally clicked.

 _That…that bullet shouldn't be rolling like that_. _Not on a flat surface. Not unless it's slanted._

In fact, now that he was a little more alert, he noticed his legs were aching a bit, like the would if he'd been standing at and angle on a hill for too long. Which was _stupid_ , because the room was perfectly flat…

Unless…unless…

 _Oh hell._

As he picked up the bullet, Bluejam met Ace's widening eyes and smirked. "You know…I think this ship's gonna sink," he said casually, like he hadn't just dropped a huge bloody _bomb_ on Ace's head.

 _The iceberg…the ship…oh sweet mother of God…_

Bluejam stood up, slipping the bullet back into its clip and walking over to his captive. Ace froze, scowling deeply, when Bluejam held the gun to his temple and grinned. "I've been asked to give you this small token of our appreciation."

Ace clenched his fists as much as he could despite the pain in his aching wrists. He glared hotly at the greasy bastard, looking him in the eye, ignoring the cold metal of the gun pressing into his hair. If he was going to die, he wouldn't cower, not before someone like Bluejam –

– who drew his other arm back and punched Ace square in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Ace grunted in pain before he could stop himself, squeezing his eyes shut as he sank to his knees, breathing heavily as he fought to hold down his last meal.

Yeah, that hurt more than he wanted to admit.

"Compliments of Mister Outlook III," Bluejam chuckled, clearly enjoying himself as he picked up the key to Ace's cuffs and stuffed it in his pocket. "Well, I'm outta here, kiddo. No point in stickin' around anymore when the ship's gonna do all the work for me. Don't worry though, I'll make sure to give Sabo the message; that his dear 'brothers' said 'thanks for nothing and burn in hell.' Have fun sleeping with the fishes, you and that straw hat kid."

With that, Bluejam left the room, laughing to himself like it was all one big joke, leaving Ace gasping, alone, tied to the pipe. Ace swallowed hard, leaning heavily against the pipe despite the constant ache in his wrists and arms wrenched above him as he sat there on his knees.

So this was it, then.

After everything, all the things he and Luffy had done to achieve their dreams, to seek freedom and grasp it with both hands as they sailed out to sea and explored the world, Ace was going to die, handcuffed to a pipe in a dank room by himself in the bowels of an unsinkable ship.

An unsinkable ship, that was sinking. Go figure.

It was almost laughable, in a sad, pitiful way. But he couldn't really complain. He had no regrets, not really. And there were far worse ways to die…

 _'Have fun sleeping with the fishes. You and that straw hat kid'._

But it was with a sudden jolt that shook his very bones that he remembered…

 _Straw hat kid..._

 _Kid..._

 ** _Luffy._**

 _I'm not the only one who's gonna die here._

Because _Luffy_ – sweet, idiotic, happy, irrepressible Luffy, his baby brother, his light and the reason he'd lived as long as he had – was locked up somewhere, alone, unable to escape, and _he was going to die with Ace._

Silver eyes flew wide open as memories flashed before them like lightning.

* * *

 _The brat was_ still _crying._

 _He was still crying, even an hour after their escape, even after Ace had begrudgingly cleaned and bandaged all the scrapes and cuts and bleeding wounds those thugs had plastered him with._

 _Using spiked gloves._

 _The ten-year-old grimaced, fingers tightening around the metal pipe he carried with him as he leaned against the wall of the alley they'd taken refuge in, the kid sitting on the muddy ground across from him._

 _The reminder of just how brutal those bastards had been with the kid, just to get him to talk, made Ace's blood positively boil with rage. Which was odd considering he'd never felt that for anyone before. Not even Dadan, his foster mother._

 _Perhaps being around the cry-baby for the last three months had made him a little softer. He would've denied it, but the fact that he'd gone after the snot-nosed brat once he'd learned he'd been kidnapped by the same jerks he'd robbed from only hours prior was a testament to that claim._

 _Dammit. What the hell was wrong with him?_

 _"That was scary, I-I thought I was g-gunna diiiieee~!" the kid wailed, and another bout of fat tears followed shortly after, dripping down his scarred little face like a waterfall._

 _Ace decided he'd had enough. It was the middle of the night, and if people started getting curious, they were gonna be in even bigger trouble, so Ace had to shut him up._

 ** _"GRAAAAGH!_** _Would ya shut up?! Yer not hurt that bad, so stop yer bloody cryin' already!" he yelled – so much for reducing the noise level – and he inwardly winced at his stupid accent again. He blamed the old man for having him move around so much, having him pick up too many accents, because now he sounded like a drunken moron. Or, worse still, like a drunken leprechaun._

 _Good thing Dadan was American. At least then he could pick it up again and stick to it._

 _"When're ya gonna stop bein' a feckin' baby?!" He yelled again when the kid showed no signs of stopping. "Ya want me ta kick yer ass?!"_

 _The kid sucked his lips in and promptly shut the hell up._

 _Ace blinked at him, surprised._

 _Well then. That was easy._

 _"T-thank y-you," the kid whimpered in a pathetically tiny voice that made Ace's heart, for whatever reason, clench tightly. The kid wiped his messy face with his bandaged arm. "You…y-you saved meeee ~!"_

 _"Stoppit!" Ace snapped when more tears started dripping. Luckily, the kid didn't let out more than another whimper or two._

 _Once Ace was sure he wasn't going to start again any time soon, he stepped forward. "Right then, what gives? Why didn't ya tell 'em what they wanted? Ya think they wouldn't kill ya just 'cus yer a kid? Those guys don't give a damn!"_

 _The kid hid his eyes underneath the worn straw hat he insisted upon carrying with him everywhere. "…'cos…I was a-afraid…that…that you wouldn't be my friend," he admitted softly._

 _Ignoring the vicious pang in his chest, the hundredth one in the last few hours, Ace scoffed and shook his head. "Still beats dyin' though, right? Besides, why do ya wanna be my friend so bad? I've been givin' ya hell ever since we met, and all ya do is follow me around like a lost pup. And ya know who my dad was, yeah? A_ _ **murderer**_ _, a bloodthirsty criminal he was! Everyone in town knows I'm his kid, think I'm just like him, so why would'ja want someone like me –?"_

 _"'Cos – 'cos I got no one else to turn to!"_

 _Ace froze when the kid – no, Luffy was his name, right? – looked up from the ground with pleading, tear-filled eyes, tiny hands clutching the brim of his battered hat._

 _He sniffed messily. "I-I can't stay with Gramps 'cos he's always away. Miss Charlotte was always s-so mean and scary, a-and I-I don't like the bandits either! I'd b-be alone all the time if I didn't follow you!" he stammered through his sniffles. "Getting beat up hurts, b-but being lonely hurts_ _ **more**_ _!"_

 _Ace stared down at him for a moment longer._

 _Being lonely…hurts_ _ **more**_ _?_

 _The kid was only seven-years-old, stupid and innocent and clingy and an insufferable cry-baby. And yet, he understood the same pain Ace had felt growing up._

 _Kids stayed away from Ace – hell, so did most adults – because of the reputation his father had left behind. The man was known throughout as a monster, a man consumed by evil by the deeds he'd committed during his life before his execution. The only reason Ace was still alive was because a) he was under the protection of a Marine hero and b) because of his tenacity._

 _To most people, even those who might have excused him from the sins of his father because he was just a child, he was still no better than that monster._

 _He didn't really deserve to live._

 _But the fact that Luffy hadn't mentioned a word of his old man spoke volumes._

 _"…what about yer parents?" Ace asked softly._

 _Luffy shook his head, shrugging his tiny shoulders. "Dunno. Gramps is all I have."_

 _Oh._

 _Well then._

 _Ace swallowed, eyes darting to the side, though there was nothing particularly interesting about the grimy alley wall. After a brief battle with his own raging emotions – some he'd never felt before, not towards another person and especially not from words he'd never heard, not even from Dadan – Ace looked back down at the little boy sitting on the floor._

 _Setting his pipe on the ground, he slowly knelt in front of the smaller boy, looking him in the eye. Luffy blinked in confusion at the action, but his eyes were fixed on Ace's, drawn in like a magnet. His attention span was usually abysmal, but when the kid was_ focused, _the way he looked at Ace as though he were peering into his soul_ … _it was almost scary._

 _"…so…it's easy for ya when I'm around?" he asked. "You…you feel better around me?"_

 _Luffy blinked again, and then he bobbed his head up and down in a rapid nod that was almost cute. "Uh-huh."_

 _Ace swallowed. "And…and it's hard without me? 'Cos otherwise ya feel lonely?"_

 _Luffy sniffed and nodded again. "Uh-huh."_

 _Wow. Just…just wow._

 _Luffy…Luffy_ liked _being around him. He wanted to be_ around _him, even though…_

 _"Do ya think…I deserve to live?"_

 _It was a question he'd asked himself ever since they'd told him who his father was. A question he'd asked when people avoided him like the plague. A question he'd asked when he'd learned of what his mother went through just to give him a chance to live even if it meant that she'd died in the process, giving birth to a demon._

 _He'd always assumed the answer was 'No', and he sometimes picked at the scars marring the length of his arms and wrists, but he kept going anyway._

 _But Luffy, the full moon reflecting in his impossibly wide eyes as he tilted his head, looked at Ace as though he were an_ idiot _and declared –_

 _"Of_ _ **course**_ _I do!"_

 _With those four words, Ace's world was turned on its head, shaken by the boy's honest answer, and he knew it was honest because the kid couldn't lie worth a damn._

 _He didn't care about who Ace's father was. He didn't care that other people hated him. He didn't care that Ace had almost killed Luffy twice to get away from him. He still believed…he thought…_

 _"…I see."_

He wants me to live.

Huh…

 _Drawing in a shaking breath and refusing to let the sudden wetness pooling in his eyes spill over, Ace picked up his pipe and stood up, turning away from Luffy. Then, after a moment of silence in which Ace battled with himself yet again, weighing the pros and cons and deciding 'to hell with it', he slowly held out his hand to the younger boy without looking at him._

 _When Luffy made no move, he twitched his fingers in beckoning. "C'mon," he mumbled._

 _"Huh?"_

 _Ace looked absolutely anywhere but at Luffy as heat crept across his freckled cheeks. "T-the Old Man said I'm s'pposed to be yer big brother, yeah?" he stammered, and cursed everything for it. "W-well…I guess…ya can hang around me, if ya really want. And…and if I'm yer brother, like…aren't we s'pposed to, like, I dunno –?"_

 _Warm, bandaged fingers clasped around Ace's hand, sending a sharp jolt through the ten-year old as he snapped his head down to look down at the grinning, scarred-faced boy._

 _His round eyes were alight with pure innocence, joy and absolute trust and…something else that Ace wasn't all that keen on admitting, tho._

 _"'Kay! If you wanna hold hands, I don't mind! I like holding hands! And yours is real warm!" he chimed, and holy_ _ **crap**_ _Ace felt like he would_ _ **die**_ _under the look Luffy gave him as his grin widened to an impossible degree. "We goin' home then?"_

 _Swallowing yet another lump in his throat, Ace nodded absently and looked straight ahead to the mouth of the alley. "Y-Yeah," he cleared his throat when his voice caught against his will. "Yeah, we-we're goin' home."_

 _He gave Luffy's hand a little tug, and soon the two were half walking half limping back to the bandits' house._

 _If Ace squeezed Luffy's hand a little tighter along the way, neither of them chose to mention it._

 _He really was getting soft._

 _And yet Ace wondered – as he snuck a glance at the beaming kid trailing beside him, returning his look with a mile-wide smile that Ace didn't consider himself worthy to receive, not in a million years – why a part of him didn't really mind that._

* * *

Tears dripped down Ace's cheeks as the young man ground his teeth against the sobs that threatened to tear him apart, even though his heart had long since shattered. Screwing his eyes shut as his breath hitched brokenly, Ace hid his face into the crook of his arm and allowed himself to silently cry.

 _Dammit. Dammit, dammit,_ _ **dammit all to hell.**_

It had been ten years since that night. Ten years since Ace had finally let someone into his broken bruised, black and yellow heart. Ten years since Ace had promised to protect the little boy that had put his trust in him, no matter what, because Luffy had wanted to be with him.

Luffy had given him a reason to live. Luffy had given him a new drive to seek adventure, learn to do better and _be_ better, something to protect. A reason to _dream_ again.

That night, as they'd trudged back home, ignoring Dadan's screeches at the state of them as they tucked themselves in bed for the remainder of the night, Ace had looked at Luffy, sleeping soundly beside him, tiny hands gripping Ace's shirt in an unbreakable hold, he'd promised he would never leave Luffy alone. He promised to be the big brother a boy like Luffy deserved.

He'd promised they would live without any regrets, to live _free_.

And now they were both going to die, because Ace was a _liar_. A weak, useless _liar,_ just like his old man.

 _"Luffy,"_ Ace wept through the torrent of tears. " _I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."_

 _I couldn't keep my promise._

* * *

Sabo's head jerked upwards in surprise – sending a whole new wave of unforgiving pain through his temples – as the first distress rocket was launched.

He and many others surrounding the boats watched as it shot into the sky and _exploded_ with a thunderclap over the ship, sending out white starbursts that lit up the entire deck as they fell like shooting stars on a cloudless night.

It looked beautiful, all things considered. But rather than inspiring awe and curiosity, fear began to seep into the hearts of those gathered at the boats waiting to board at the sight of the rockets.

It was about damn time they figured out something was unbearably wrong.

Through the ringing pain in his temple that refused to go away like a hive of angry bees buzzing in his ears, Sabo watched the farewells taking place as they stepped closer to the boat; husbands saying goodbye to wives and children, lovers and friends parted…

He briefly looked around in search of Koala, wondering if she'd already boarded one of the boats or not. They'd been forced to part ways when Outlook had deemed enough was enough and had all but dragged Sabo away by the arm, and he hadn't seen her since.

He'd managed to catch a final, fleeting glimpse of her smiling sadly back at him before she'd turned away with a swish of her beautiful dress, rushing back into the hallways rather than following the crowd outside to the boat deck.

Sabo's heart sank to think about what that smile might've meant.

 _She's going to help others get onto the boats first, isn't she? Sacrificing her safety for others…_

That was what Sabo had wanted, wasn't it? To help others achieve the same freedom he'd sought for years, to fight for it, to make things change for the better.

And yet…

 _And yet I'm still here. And Ace and Luffy are –_

Sabo shut his eyes, growling through his teeth.

 _Screw this. I can't just sit here and do nothing. Outlook can't control me anymore, I can't let him –_

His eyes popped open.

Wait a sec…

Men weren't allowed on the boats just yet. That meant it wasn't too late to try and get away, to find his brothers before the last ship was sent off. Outlook still had a grip on Sabo's arm, but as strong as he seemed to be, Sabo knew he was stronger. He could tear away easily enough and escape through the confused crowds. Better still, with the ship sinking and the crew-members busy with crowd control and boarding passengers, Outlook would have no means of having anyone search for him or carry out the threats he had over Ace and Luffy's heads.

He had _no_ power anymore, not over him, his brothers, or _anyone_. To everyone else, Outlook was just another passenger now.

(And why the _hell_ hadn't he thought of any of this _before?! God,_ Koala was right, he really was a _dumb-ass!)_

"Will the lifeboats be seated according to class?" Belinda asked one of the busy crew-members, snapping Sabo out of his scheming as he whipped his head to look at the woman. "I hope they're not _too_ crowded," she tittered.

Sabo stared at his mother.

Now, compared to Outlook, Belinda was the lesser of the evils. She was just as cruel, favoring their adopted son over their biological one and turning a blind eye to all acts of abuse towards him. But Sabo had never truly hated her as much as he did his father. Despite her neglecting and scathing words that bit as hard as any from Outlook or even Stelly, Sabo just couldn't bring himself to hate her. Perhaps it was in knowing that he wouldn't even be alive if not for her, or that once upon a time she might have cared about him like a good mother should, unquenchable lust for money be damned.

But as he stared at Belinda, worrying if she was going to get a goddamn _first-class seat on a lifeboat,_ Sabo finally found the ire boiling up inside of him.

His bad eye twitched once, twice.

"Oh, mother," he said quietly, seconds before he allowed the fuse to burn. **_"SHUT UP!"_**

Belinda whirled on him, mouth gaping like a fish. Outlook glared at him, outraged, and Stelly gasped shrilly like a dying fish. Sabo had _never_ yelled at Belinda before, not even on his worst day, but damn him if he didn't knock some blasted sense into the woman now.

Sabo ripped his arm from Outlook's grasp with ease and took his mother by the shoulders, giving her a little shake. "Don't you understand?" he snapped, leaning in close, "the ship is _sinking,_ the water is _freezing_ and there aren't enough boats, not enough by _half_. Half the people on this ship are going to _die_."

Pale and alarmed, Belinda stared deep into his eyes, and for the first time in his life Sabo saw true fear in the blue orbs he'd inherited. Finally, she understood. And if the sudden whimper on his right was any indication, so did Stelly.

Then Outlook scoffed.

"Not the _better_ half."

Slowly, so slowly that it was as if he were moving through a swamp, Sabo released Belinda, allowing a nearby crewmember to usher the frightened woman into a lifeboat. He turned to face Outlook as the revelation hit him like a thunderbolt.

It wasn't just Ace and Luffy. Robin, Franky, Sanji, Zoro, Chopper – all of their friends down below… they were all third-class.

They didn't stand a chance.

Sabo, of course, had known this from the very beginning. He'd always known that when it came down to it, the richest would always be the first to be saved. But it hadn't sunk in, hadn't fully _registered_ until he looked at Outlook, watching him smirk. It was cold and ruthless because he knew it too, and he took _delight_ in the fact that he was going to live whilst hundreds of others wouldn't because they were _poor_.

Another rocket burst overhead, bathing Sabo's scarred face in white light.

"You unimaginable _bastard_ ," he whispered.

Outlook's conceited smirk fell into something shocked and angry, but Sabo didn't care, nor did he find any satisfaction out of it. He'd stupidly wasted enough time getting dragged around like luggage as it was. He had to move, _now_ , find Ace and Luffy and the others before it was too late.

 _But first…_

He turned to Stelly, who watched their mother board along with the other frightened ladies with wide eyes, trembling limbs and sweaty palms.

"Stelly," he called. As the younger man turning to face him, Sabo's frown softened somewhat, but it didn't completely disappear. "You've been a pain in my ass since the day we met, and you've made my life fairly miserable for the past ten years. Plus, you're kind of an idiot, and a little bastard to top it off. But despite all that…I wish you luck. You'll need it."

Stelly's eyes flew even wider in shock as he regarded his step-brother. Sabo offered him a wry smirk in return.

Yes, Stelly had been a little prick ever since they were kids, callous and spiteful and arrogant in everything he did. But if Sabo were honest, only half of that was Stelly's fault; he'd been raised by some of the worst kind of people, spoiled rotten and fed with lies, so that was to be expected. And so, just like Belinda, Sabo couldn't truly, _truly_ despise Stelly.

He was just like Sabo in a way, a pawn in their parents' game of greed. Only he'd embraced his role as a puppet and played along instead of cutting the strings like Sabo had.

If Sabo could do one thing for him after ten years of reluctant co-existence, it would be to wish him luck, hope that he made it off the ship alive, and hope that he didn't end up like their parents in the future.

(The possibility of that was slim at best, but hey, one could hope.)

With that, Sabo tipped his hat to his gaping mother and his frozen step-brother – it would undoubtedly be the last he ever saw of them, whether he lived or died.

"Goodbye, mother. Stelly."

He turned on his heel, quickly marching away.

He ignored Stelly's confused shouts and his mother calling his name, ignored the stricken chord in his heart at the realization that it was the first time since he was a toddler that he'd heard such concern in her voice _for_ _him_ , ignored the inkling thought that maybe somewhere deep down she actually still _cared,_ and pressed forward to the foyer.

Ace and Luffy were all that mattered. If he hurried, he could probably find someone who –

"Where the _hell_ do you think you're going, boy?!"

For a man who did little to no exercise, Outlook was certainly fast and strong, for he quickly caught up to Sabo and grabbed him _(again),_ spinning him around to meet his livid face.

"Let me go!" Sabo snarled, pushing back against the man, but he held on fast.

"Don't tell me you're going back to _them!"_ Outlook shook him roughly, fingers digging painfully into Sabo's arms. "You would turn your back on everything I've done for you to become nothing more than a _gutter_ _rat_?!"

Sabo stopped struggling for a moment, looked Outlook in the eye, and he hissed with all the malice he could muster –

"I'd rather be a gutter rat with them, or a _whore_ on the street, than _your_ _son_."

Not even the utter repulsion of Outlook's expression could bring him satisfaction. He was _done_ , sick and tired of the man and his despicable attempts to keep him chained.

 _I would rather die with them at sea than live under your thumb another minute._

Outlook blinked out of his stupor when Sabo tugged again, and he clenched his jaw, squeezing Sabo's arm viciously before pulling him back towards the lifeboats. "Little _brat!_ You're coming with _me_ , and so help me when next we dock you'll regret the day you ever – what, what are you – _stop_ it _,_ stop _fighting_ me, boy!"

Sabo didn't listen, ignoring Outlook's shouts and the stunned and confused stares of other passengers and crewmembers alike as he wrestled against his father's hold.

"Let me _go!"_

"No! I refuse to let you throw away –!"

" _Piss off!"_

 _"How_ _ **dare**_ _you –!"_

Sabo finally wrenched out of Outlook's grip despite the older man's impressive resilience. And then, remembering everything Ace and Luffy had taught him, he rolled his shoulders back, hawked it down, arched his neck –

 ** _"HHNK – PLOOOW!"_**

– and he _spat_ in Outlook's face.

The man reared back with a splutter and a vulgar curse that would make a sailor blush, allowing Sabo to turn and bolt down the boat deck before he could recover, running as fast as he could whilst pushing through the cluster of people and absently wiping saliva off his chin with the back of his hand.

He still had time. He could find someone – a steward, or even Hack, yes, Hack would be a better choice – and find Ace and Luffy before the lifeboats were all gone.

He could make it. He could save his brothers and make up for what he'd done wrong, make up for lost time, for his weakness and idiocy. He _had_ to, for Ace and Luffy, his brothers.

His _family_.

And then he could tell them how _awesome_ it had felt when he'd spat in Outlook's face. Ace would be so proud. Luffy would probably laugh himself silly.

* * *

 **A/N~ 'Loki voice, pointing at Outlook': YES! THAT'S HOW IT FEELS! Honestly, I've been waiting _so long_ to get Outlook's face spat on! Watching Rose do it in the movie made me SO HAPPY.  
**

 **I hope you liked it. Because from here on out...man, things get angsty.**

 **Reviews are writer chow :3**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N~ Your continued support and pleas for mercy on your emotions feeds the evil creature in my evil soul :) XD  
**

 **This chapter was great to write, but also a wee bit heartbreaking because...well...people are going to die soon, and I don't wike it :(**

 **And yeah, I kinda wanted to punch Outlook too, but I felt at the time, spitting would not only link back to what the bros did, not only would it STILL be satisfying, but remember that Sabo, whilst he hates his dad, can't quite bring himself to strike him. Not yet.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE JAR OF SOULS I'LL COLLECT ONCE YOUR FEELS ARE DESTROYED :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Against the Clock**

There were pros and cons, Ivankov mused, when you had someone like Inazuma as a partner.

On the one hand, Inazuma was cool under pressure, confident and sure in everything he did and said – except for accidentally letting it slip to Koala that Dragon had a son, (that _idiot)._ He was serious and could be absolutely boring some days, but he did have a playful side, one only Iva was blessed to see. He was stern but loving, twinkling eyes underneath those blasted sunglasses he insisted upon wearing. And not only was he accepting of Iva's lifestyle, but he often partook in it.

Iva couldn't have asked for partner, a better lover.

On the other hand, being all but _shoved_ onto a lifeboat by said partner – because love made reckless fools of everyone, he confessed – and being forced to sit idly by whilst they waited to either board one themselves or die…well, that was simply unfair, wasn't it?

From where Ivankov and Koala – another reluctant boarder and a victim of Inazuma's powers of 'persuasion' – sat on the second row of the little lifeboat they'd been hustled into, the hull of _Titanic_ loomed over Boat 6 like a cliff, its enormous mass suddenly threatening to those in the tiny boat.

Iva had known something was wrong the moment the shuddering had begun, known in some way or another that the beautiful ship was doomed. But to see it with his own two eyes…it was more than frightening.

"Well, _that's_ not something you see every day," the queen muttered.

Beside him, Koala nodded silently in agreement, still brooding dejectedly as she glared down at her twisting fingers on her lap. The poor dear had done everything she could have done with the time she'd had on the ship before Inazuma had finally stepped in, but to her, it still wasn't enough. Not nearly enough.

They all knew it pained her to sit and do nothing, but it was better than losing her along with half of the other passengers that wouldn't make it. The Revolutionaries needed her, for one, and she was…well, to be blunt, like a daughter to Iva.

To lose her – wonderful, mischievous, snarky, brave Koala who had been through so much as a child, a _slave_ of all things – would be to lose a part of himself.

Iva would never be able to live without the young woman he'd partially raised. Nor did he truly believe he would be able to go on should he find that Inazuma didn't make it, either. They'd known each other for years, seen the best and the worst of the other, worked together, loved…

His only consolation was that he'd promised to get a message to Dragon, or at least any of their allies nearby, to send help immediately should the only other ship never arrive in time, or at all.

 _I doubt they'll make it in time, either. We're the only thing in sight for miles as it is._

Heaving a sigh, heavy from his shivering soul, Iva glanced around him; the Quartermaster at the tiller clearly wanted nothing but to get away from the ship, thinking more about himself than the women, children – and cross-dresser, hello – he had on board. Unfortunately, his two seamen couldn't row worth a damn, instead flailing like a duck with a broken wing.

Iva watched them and frowned, sharing a look with Koala, who finally lifted her head from her lap, eyes a little brighter though still tinged with incredible sadness. They'd been of little help back on the ship aside from ushering a few reluctant young ladies onto the boats until Inazuma had all but thrown them onto one, but damn them both to hell if they didn't try to help now.

Disguise or no, they were still Revolutionaries, dammit.

Iva leaned forward, addressing the young, green haired man rowing beside him. "Pardon me, young man, but have you ever rowed before?" he asked.

The boy looked up at him through his bangs. "N-No ma'am," he replied, grunting as he struggled with his oar.

Iva huffed. He'd thought as much, the poor dear. None of the crewmen had been briefed – or dare he say even properly trained – on what to do should something like this occur. Worse still, the boy looked shaken, completely unnerved by the whole situation and would rather keel over and faint than row a lifeboat.

Taking pity on the poor darling, Iva held out his gloved hand. "Hand me that oar if you please, dear. I'll show you how it's done."

The boy blinked at Iva, perplexed, as the cross-dresser shuffled over to take the oar and swap places, Koala doing the same with the older man with the white fuzzy hat who looked just as puzzled and slightly awed. Together, they hauled the oars in time with each other, Iva grunting with effort whilst Koala powered through without so much as breaking a sweat.

Those arms of hers weren't just for show. Iva was so proud.

As they rowed further and further away, Iva looked up at the tilting ship slowly sinking into the black mirror of the Atlantic. His frown deepened. He fought tears.

 _You'd better get on a damn lifeboat soon, Inazuma. That goes for you brothers, too. There's not much time left._

* * *

"Hack! Hack, are you here?!"

Sabo raced through the emptying first-class corridor, head snapping this way and that in search of the larger man. If he knew Hack, though only for a short while, he knew the man wouldn't sit idly by whilst passengers were still in their rooms or wandering about listlessly; the man would more than likely be searching for those people and urging them to get to the lifeboats as quick as possible.

Sabo briefly wondered if Koala was doing the same thing, banging on doors and getting people outside…he wondered if she was okay, if she was with someone rather than on her own…

Just as he crossed the next corridor, he finally spotted Hack doing that – banging on doors and sending people to the boat deck. He was wearing a lifebelt, too, which relieved the blond; it meant that he still had every intention of trying to survive this ordeal.

"Hack!" he called hurrying over once the man raised his eyes in surprise and grabbing him by the arms. "Thank God! Where would the Master at Arms take someone under arrest, a-and what would they do if they had to separate two of them? Also, you wouldn't happen to have any paperclips on you by any chance would you –?"

"What, paperclips – Sabo, you shouldn't be here!" Hack spluttered, nudging Sabo back down the hall. "You need to get to a boat right away –!"

" _No,_ I'm not leaving without Ace and Luffy!" Sabo asserted, dismissing the shock in Hacks eyes for the moment. "They're my _brothers_ , Hack! I'm _not_ going to let them die, and I'm _doing_ this with or without your help. But without will take longer."

He stared deep into his older friend's eyes, watching him battle with himself as he pursed his lips together. There was another beat in which Sabo fought the urge to fidget under the stern stare, before Hack finally sighed. "You're a little stubborn bastard, Sabo, I'll give you that," he muttered, almost to himself, as he searched his pockets and handed over a single paperclip.

Sabo grinned in thanks – and yes, yes he _was_ a stubborn little bastard, and proud of it thank you very much – and stuffed it into his coat as Hack braced his shoulders, locking gazes.

"Take the elevator to the very bottom and go left, down the crewman's passage, then make a right and another left at the stairs, you'll come to a long corridor," he said, and Sabo nodded along, jotting down every detail and searing it into his brain. "Near the end of that corridor lies the Master at Arms' office. They're bound to keep someone there since there's no brig. I don't know where they would put the other if they intended to separate two troublemakers, but they would most likely be on the same floor."

Sabo nodded again. "Okay…okay, bottom, left, right, left again, corridor. Got it, thank you Hack." With a final grateful smile, Sabo turned and ran back the way he'd come, making a break for the elevator.

"Hurry, Sabo!" he heard Hack shout after him. "There's not much time!"

 _I figured as much. And I'd better see you on one of those lifeboats, too, my friend._

Offering absent apologies as he pushed his way through mingling people in the foyer – seriously, _why the ever-loving hell were they still inside?_ – Sabo made it to the elevator just as the operator moved to close the gates, much to the ire of a first-class woman and her husband who were trying to get in to do something Sabo didn't give a damn about – probably something stupid like getting something from their rooms.

"Sir, please," he breathed, skidding to a stop in front of the operator, "please wait, I need to get down to –"

"Sorry sir, but the lifts are closed," the operator pressed, sounding like he'd said the same thing over a hundred times and was getting rather tired of it. "Please, for your safety, I kindly ask that you – uhm…s-s-sir?"

Sabo didn't know what kind of face he was wearing as he glared at the operator, but it had to be the _scariest_ damn thing the shivering man had seen in his entire life.

So the lifts were closed, were they?

Well, that was too.

 _Freaking._

 ** _Bad._**

"I. Am. **_Through_** being polite, **_goddammit!"_** Sabo reached out and grabbed the man by the shoulders, shoving him back into the lift, ignoring the startled gasps from the nobles surrounding them. " _Take me down!_ E Deck _, go, now!"_

Blinking rapidly and gulping fearfully, the operator fumbled to close the gate with shaking hands and start the lift. Sabo pulled the gates shut just as they descended, and he briefly wondered if it was really a good thing that he felt some satisfaction in being a scary, cranky asshole to whimpering idiots like this man.

He decided 'yes, it was,' and folded his arms, opting to wait in silence for the other guy's sake as they delved deeper into the ship.

 _Wait for me, Ace, Luffy. I'm coming._

* * *

 _"HELP! IS THERE ANYONE THERE?! HELP ME!"_

Luffy's throat was raw and aching as he continued to scream, tugging with all his might against the wooden frame of the berth he'd been ruthlessly cuffed to.

Upon finding one of the second-class cabins on E Deck empty after dragging the struggling boy down the stairs, away from his brothers, the stewards had left him tied to the berth of the bunk bed on the right-hand side of the small room and had locked the door upon their hasty departure.

That was a while ago. They hadn't come back since, not to check on him or let him out or anything. He'd heard a bunch of people rushing past at one point, but none of them had responded to his desperate calls for help, and then another heavy silence befell the hallways.

The silence drove Luffy _mad._

It reminded him too much of _back then,_ alone in a cold, locked room with only a small window on the wall to let some moonlight in. Miss Charlotte and her horde of cronies and 'perfect children' hadn't cared that he'd cried himself to sleep every night, no one had cared that he'd been scared and so lonely that it _hurt,_ worse than a knife through the chest _…_

Tears pricked his eyes again – he'd started crying after the stewards had left him, and he cursed himself for being such a baby when Ace would tell him to knock it off and be strong, when Garp would threaten him with a Fist of Love if he didn't 'suck it up and tough it out like a true Marine' – and he grunted with pain and effort to break free from the cuffs binding him to the bed, not caring if he broke the bed or his wrists or both.

He had to get out, had to get free, had to find Ace and Sabo and everyone because he couldn't stand it anymore couldn't _stand_ being _alone in this room and it was too small too small he was going to_ _ **suffocate**_ _he couldn't_ _ **breathe couldn't**_ **breathe holygodhecan'tbreathe –**

Luffy froze.

 _'Stop it! Stop it, calm down! Remember what Ace and Makino told you. Take a deep breath. Breathe._ _You'll be okay. Breathe…'_

And Luffy did his best to breathe, to clear the erratic thoughts from his buzzing head, concentrate on getting his heartbeat back to normal, telling himself over and over that he was okay.

Breathe, he was okay, just _breathe_ …

A minute or two passed, the teens attempt to breathe slow and measured the only sound filling the otherwise empty bedroom. Eventually, Luffy let out a heavy sigh and collapsed against the berth, sliding down until he was sitting on the floor beside the lower bed, his body and mind and rampaging emotions all but exhausted even as stray tears slipped unnoticed down his flushed cheeks.

He closed his eyes. _Dammit._

A few years back, every time Luffy was left alone for long periods of time without knowing when Ace or even Dadan were going to come back, he suffered panic attacks. He would have trouble thinking rationally, trouble breathing when his chest ached or when his heart beat too fast like a galloping horse without reins to pull it back, and sometimes he would even pass out, feel like the ground had opened beneath him and swallowed him whole, plunging him into a pit of eternal darkness…

It was _scary_. There were times Luffy had been certain he was going to die.

When they'd finally gone to a doctor about it, they'd called it 'separation anxiety', a result of what he'd gone through during his early childhood. From _back then._

After knowing what the issue was and finding ways of dealing with it and occupying his thoughts and biding his time with other activities before the panic attacks could take hold, he'd gotten better at controlling it. It meant that Ace was okay to leave him at home and go to work without coming back to a sobbing baby brother. Luffy could still live a relatively normal life.

(One wouldn't think stealing from carts and beating up thugs on a regular basis could be considered normal by any stretch of the imagination, but Luffy loved his life with Ace, couldn't imagine doing anything else.)

But there were moments when the thought of loneliness, the idea of abandonment and just _not_ _knowing_ was too much, like a gaping wound that bled and bled until he was limp and dry, and then the panic attacks came. So Makino had taught Luffy ways of getting out of the attacks, ways of calming down and grounding himself to the real world. She'd passed them onto Ace too, so that he could be there to remind Luffy when Makino wasn't.

And they worked. Luffy found that holding onto his hat, his treasure, was a pretty good way to ground himself.

But just like Ace's narcolepsy, they wouldn't truly go away no matter what they did.

Luffy never stopped being frustrated with the fact that he couldn't fully get over it, hated that he could barely go a _day_ without some form of closeness. But Ace had always assured him that it was okay, because they were working around it, because it was _normal_ for people with a fear like the one Luffy had, who'd gone through what Luffy had at the hands of Big Mom.

But Ace wasn't here now. Ace was gone, somewhere else, somewhere Luffy couldn't reach, and Sabo was gone, too, and he probably wouldn't bother looking for them because maybe a part of him deep down still believed Outlook's stupid lie, and Luffy was left _alone_ and he didn't know what to _do_ and he was _crying again –_

He froze when a sort of gurgling sound reached his ears. He opened his eyes.

What…what was that?

It kinda sounded like his belly rumbling – which reminded him bitterly that he hadn't eaten since _lunch_ and he was _starviiiiiing_ – but not really, because when his belly growled it didn't make a noise like water going down a drain…

Wait _…water?_

Lifting his head from the berth pole, Luffy turned his head to the locked door behind him. Water poured under the door and into the room, spreading rapidly across the floor. It reached Luffy's feet in seconds, and though he was wearing actual shoes this time, it was _cold_.

Luffy's eyes flew wide.

"Oh _crap."_

 _This is bad._

 _This is bad, this is so so bad –_

The room was flooding. And if the room was flooding all the way up to E Deck from where it _had_ been down in the Boiler Rooms only a few minutes ago, it could only mean –

"Oh hell no _hell_ _ **no**_ the ship is _sinking_?!" Luffy screeched. " _Are you_ _ **kidding**_ _me?!"_

He leapt back to his feet and renewed his struggles to break free, tugging and tugging against the wooden pole with everything he had, sweat dripping down his face and blood dripping from his reddened wrists.

He couldn't die here. He had to find Ace and Sabo and his friends. He had to make sure they were alright, that they made it out alive, that they could fulfil their dreams.

He had to _get out!_

Tears of pain pricked his eyes again as he pulled harder, his resolve strengthened when he heard cracking wood over the sound of rushing water.

"Come on, come _on come on_ _ **– break you stupid pole!"**_ he screamed, but the damn thing still wouldn't budge despite his efforts. The cuffs sunk in all the deeper.

He was trapped. He was chained to a freakin' bed, in a _locked_ room, _alone,_ and the _ship was bloody sinking and he couldn't get out!_

" _Help! Somebody!"_ he cried, new desperate tears following the tracks of the dried ones as he tugged and screamed for all he was worth, refusing to give up even in knowing, deep down, that it was futile.

" _Can anybody hear me?! I'm – I'm down here! I'm down here I'm stuck, help me please, somebody!"_

His heart pumped faster, far too fast for comfort, his shoulders heaving with every ragged breath as he began to sob, cursing himself for being so weak and helpless when he was supposed to be _strong_ , for barking up a storm only to come up short with his tail between his legs.

Ace would be so disappointed. What would Shanks say? Would Sabo even care?

" _ACE, SABO!"_ Luffy screamed through his sobs, tears cascading down his face. _"ZORO, NAMI, USOPP, SANJI! CHOPPER, ROBIN, FRANKY, BROOK, ANYBODY_ _ **HELP ME!"**_

* * *

Through the wrought iron door of the elevator car, Sabo could see the decks going past, and he tapped his finger impatiently against his arm. The lift was going far too slow for his liking, and a cold fear gripped him at the thought that he was already too late, that Ace and Luffy had already –

No, no, of _course_ not. The water couldn't have been that high already, because that would mean the whole bow had gone under, and if that was the case this situation would've been a _hell_ of a lot more difficult.

Then again, Hack _did_ say that they had barely an hour left until the whole ship sank to the bottom of the ocean…

 _Shut up, Sabo. You'll make it. Ace and Luffy are alive, they're waiting for you. You'll make it._

The elevator slowed before coming to a stop, and suddenly ice water was swirling around Sabo's legs.

A surprised shout ripped from his throat (and the operator's) as he backed up against the wall of the elevator.

The car had landed in a solid foot of freezing water.

 _Holy hell it's cold! And it's already so high...but not nearly high enough to drown somebody. I still have time._

"I'm going back up!" the operator cried, fumbling again with the lever. Sabo cursed as he roughly shoved the man aside and clawed the gates open, splashing out into the flooded hallway, ignoring the operator as he called out to him, begging him to come back. Fear eventually overruled the other man, and he declared he was going back up without his former passenger.

The elevator slowly ascended. Sabo watched it go for a moment before pushing on ahead, wading through the water. It wouldn't be coming back any time soon. Sabo was on his own from now on.

When he found Ace and Luffy, they would have to find another way up before E Deck was completely submerged.

"Okay, okay…so he said – the hell did Hack say? Go… _left_ to the crew passage..." he muttered to himself, eyes lighting up when he looked up and noticed the sign above the doorway entitled 'crew passage'. That was easy. Smiling briefly, he moved to go down the vacant hallway –

And then he froze.

… _what is that?_

His head snapped to the right, where the second-class dorms lay in the cross-corridor. Like the crew passage, the hall was empty and flooded, anyone who had occupied those rooms having evacuated them long ago.

And yet there was a voice.

A voice, broken and desperate, though faint and muffled, echoed from one of the rooms further ahead.

Sabo choked on a gasp, his heart growing cold.

He _recognized_ that voice.

Turning away from the crew passage and splashing down the other hall, he followed the voice. It grew louder the further he trudged, and now Sabo could tell the boy was _crying,_ and it _tore_ at his heart to hear it.

He drew a deep breath –

 ** _"LUFFY!"_**

The muffled shouting suddenly stopped. A beat later, it resumed with a vengeance, doubling in volume and desperation, clear as daylight.

 _"SABO?! SABO, IS THAT YOU?!_ _ **SABO!"**_

A watery laugh, relieved and edging on hysterical escaped Sabo unbidden as he moved, following the sound of his baby brother's voice and the clanging of metal against wood. He was _so incredibly_ happy he could've cried, but he held the tears back. Luffy needed him, and he had to be strong for his little brother.

(It was part of the job description, after all, for the big brothers to protect the younger ones even if said younger ones were more than capable of kicking ass.)

 _"WHERE ARE YOU LUFFY?!"_

 _"I'M IN HERE!"_

 _Clang, clang-clang, clangclangclang!_

He was close, so close – just in the room on Sabo's right! He twisted the handle…but the door was bolted shut.

 _Goddamn it_ , _they'd_ _locked him in a room by himself?_

Sabo growled.

 _Those_ _ **bastards.**_

 _"Sabo?! Are you there, Bo, a-are you really there?!"_ The hope and desperation in the teens' voice broke Sabo's heart.

He had to get in there, _now._

He braced both palms against the door, shouting through the wood. "Hold on, Luffy! I'm gonna try and break the door down, just stay where you are, okay?!" He didn't wait for an answer as he took a few steps back, readying himself and absently wishing he could've stretched beforehand because it was gonna _suck_ for him later, and with a yell he charged the door and rammed his shoulder against it with all his might.

It shuddered, but it didn't quite give, and so he raised his leg and he kicked it, again and again and again –

"Come on you bloody door, **_break_** already!"

The angels must've decided to open their ears when with a final kick, the door gave way, wood splitting and ripping off its hinges in a spray of splinters, splashing to the floor.

And there, shivering in seawater and staring at Sabo from across the room with wide brown eyes filled with tears, handcuffed to a berth, wrists covered in blood, was Luffy.

" _Luffy!"_ Sabo gasped.

Luffy stared at him a moment longer, like he couldn't believe his own eyes. A heart-breaking whimper escaped his quivering lips as his face crumpled.

Sabo shot across the room in an instant, wrapping his arms around the younger raven, crushing him against his chest. Luffy all but melted in his arms, sobbing loudly. Sabo's shirt was quickly dampened by tears and snot from where Luffy had burrowed his face into the fabric, but Sabo didn't care, nuzzling his cheek atop the boys' black mane of wayward hair.

 _He's okay. God, Luffy's okay, I made it in time, Luffy oh God Luffy you're okay my little brothers' okay he's –_

"Sabo," Luffy wailed. "Sabo, Sabo _, Sabooo~"_

"Shhh, Luffy, it's okay. You're okay, you're okay, now. I'm here little brother, I'm here," Sabo hushed him gently, squeezing his eyes shut to fight back his own tears and dropping a firm kiss into Luffy's curls, rubbing his back in soothing motions with one hand.

"I-I didn't do it, B-Bo I didn't do it," Luffy whimpered, shaking his head vigorously and burying deeper into Sabo's chest as best he could with his hands tied around the berth, "I-I didn't s-steal it I – i-it w-w-wasn't me I _swear it,_ Sabo –"

"I know, Lu," Sabo held him tighter, swaying softly, tucking the teen's head under his chin. "I know, I know, I know. I'm sorry I ever doubted you even for a _second_. I should've known better. I'm so _sorry,_ Luffy…"

Luffy was okay. He was trapped and scared and shaking like a leaf and his wrists were surely going to scar over and he was _still_ _crying,_ but he was in Sabo's arms and he was _okay_. Sabo had made it in time.

 _Thank God_.

After a moment, when Luffy's sobs had ebbed into sniffles and hiccups, he gave him one last squeeze before reluctantly pulling away to cup Luffy's face between his gloved hands, wiping a few tears away with his thumbs. "Alright, listen to me Luffy. I'm gonna get you outta these cuffs, and then we're gonna find Ace together, okay? You're gonna be alright, Lu, I promise."

Sniffling loudly, Luffy nodded between his hands. "O-okay," he said, letting out a shaking breath.

Sabo smiled tenderly before letting Luffy go and quickly rummaging through his pockets until he found the paperclip. As he bent and twisted it, he thanked every single deity known to man that he'd taken the time to learn and then remembered how to pick locks; it was an essential skill when one lived on the streets, after all.

The only downside was that this was the only one he had, and once he freed Luffy they would have to find something else to unlock Ace's cuffs. Especially if they'd done to him what they had to Luffy.

 _If they did, I'm going to find them and kill them myself unless the ship beats me to it._

"S-Sabo," Luffy sniffed again, watching as Sabo attacked the cuffs with his makeshift pick, which took a little longer than usual since he was a little out of practice, "h-how did you know I was down h-here?"

"I asked Hack. The Master at Arms' office is on the same floor just ahead, and if you're in here then that's where they must've taken Ace," Sabo answered without averting his attention from his task. "By the way…did you try to snap the wood in half to get free?"

Luffy briefly looked at where the wood seemed to nearly split halfway, like someone had been tugging against it with all their strength but had ultimately failed, and he nodded.

Sabo grinned. "You're a crazy little bastard, Lu. You could've slit your wrists. Look at them, they're a _bloody mess_."

Luffy snickered wetly, and despite the blatant disregard for the bodily harm he'd inflicted upon himself, it still felt like a victory to hear Luffy laugh at all.

Sabo had feared he would never hear it again.

He cheered to himself as the cuffs finally fell off, splashing into the water, forgotten. Luffy didn't waste any time as he leapt at Sabo and threw his arms around his shoulders, wrapping his legs around his waist and holding on like a koala to a tree. Sabo immediately wrapped his arms around Luffy and held him closer as the boy nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck.

"…you came back for us, Bo," Luffy whispered against his ear.

Sabo chuckled wetly. "Of _course_ I did, you idiot," he whispered back. "You're my little brother. Brothers stick together no matter what, right?"

Luffy sniffed. "R-Right. N-No matter what."

Had time been on their side, Sabo would've succumbed to tears and crumbled under the weight of the love he held for the boy cradled in his arms. However, _everything_ was against them, and they still had to save Ace. So it was without further delay that Sabo trudged out of the room and back through the hallway to the crew passage. He didn't put Luffy down just yet, because he wasn't quite ready to let him go despite how much harder it made walking through the water.

That, and Luffy refused to let go, clinging with all his strength like the clingy thing he was. At least he didn't weigh an absolute tonne.

Recalling Hack's directions, Sabo turned into a cross-corridor, splashing down the hall. The lights overhead flickered on and off, casting the hall into an eerie darkness for several seconds at a time. Nevertheless Sabo plunged on, tightening his one-armed grip around Luffy, who had since stopped crying –

And how it made Sabo's blood _boil_ to know that Luffy had been in that room _crying_ for help and _no one_ had listened, they'd _locked_ him in there _alone_ after _cuffing_ him to the furniture and that was **_unforgivable_** –

"…'m sorry."

Sabo blinked out of his murderous thoughts in confusion at Luffy's mumbled apology, but he kept walking even as he looked over at Luffy, quirking a brow. "Huh?"

Luffy sniffed again, and he looked so _ashamed_ of himself _,_ and for the life of him Sabo couldn't fathom why. "I'm sorry I couldn't – couldn't be strong like you 'n Ace," the boy said. "I-I'm – I'm still such a weak _cry-baby_ , and I wasn't strong enough to get out on my own –"

"Stop that, Luffy, stop it," Sabo said, nudging the teen a little so that he would lift his face from his shoulder and look him in the eye. Sabo smiled. "It's okay if you were scared, alright? I don't know who the hell told you that you had to be strong _all_ the time, but _I'm_ telling you it's okay. You were alone, handcuffed to a bed and locked in a room. It's _okay_ to be afraid sometimes and it's okay to ask for help. Doesn't make you weak. It's like you told me back in the stateroom, remember? That being afraid of my father doesn't make me weak."

Luffy looked thoughtful hen, eyes tracking downward, and Sabo knew he was thinking back all those hours ago, when he and Ace had denied Sabo's self-proclaimed weakness due to the fear of his Outlook.

This was no different, and Luffy _had_ to understand that.

"Besides," Sabo added, "if you can crack wood _that_ thick without slicing your wrists off like linked sausages, I'd say you're pretty strong."

Luffy let out a wet snicker at that, finally cracking a real smile as he wiped his face with his bloodied sleeve. "A-Alright. Okay, I believe you," he said. "But I'm still done with the crying thing from here on out."

Sabo grinned back. Call him a softie or a sap if you will, but he adored the kid in his arms, and there was no denying that he had this whole 'big brother' thing down perfectly. "That's fine, too. We'll have to keep our heads anyways if we're gonna find Ace," he said.

Luffy nodded, his smile widening with a newfound determination. He unwound one arm from Sabo's shoulders to slam a hand down on his hat. "Okay! Let's find and save Ace! Any idea where the office is?" he asked.

Sabo paused, frowning in thought. "Uhh…now that you mention it, I don't actually know which door the Master at Arms' office is," he confessed, much to Luffy's obvious disappointment as the boy looked at him and pouted, brow raised, unimpressed. "Oh don't look at me like that!" Sabo snapped, cheeks heating up. He didn't need his _baby_ brother looking down on him of all things! "Hack only told me how to get down here, not which door it was, so –"

 ** _"AAAAAAAAAACCCCEEEE!"_** Luffy shouted, _right_ into Sabo's ear.

" _Owwwww! Luffy!"_

Ignoring the blonde's (perfectly justifiable) whining, Luffy wriggled out of his brothers' grip, splashing into the water and letting out a high-pitched squeak at the cold before he cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted some more. _"AAAAACCE, WHERE ARE YOOOOOUUUUU?!"_

Deciding 'to hell with it, it'll make things easier and we're running out of time as it is', Sabo followed Luffy's example and screamed, _"AAAAACE! WE'RE HERE! WHERE ARE YOU?! ANSWER US!_ _ **AAAAACCCEEE**_ _!"_

When they received no answer, Sabo's heart quickly sank with dread. He was _certain_ they'd gone the right way. Unless Sabo had gone _right_ when he should've gone _left,_ or had Hack told him to go _up_ the stairs, or had they perhaps done something to Ace, what if they'd _gagged_ him or –?

And then they heard it. It was faint, coming from the opposite direction.

" _Luffy?! Sabo?!"_

The boys whirled around, hearts leaping to their throats.

 ** _"ACE!"_**

Grabbing Luffy's hand, Sabo bolted back down the hall, calling Ace's name over and over, following his voice and the repetitive clanging of chains on metal when he did the same.

Sabo threw open the door on the right, creating a small wave as it pushed through the rising water.

The moment their eyes met the wide, unbelieving silver pair of their freckled brother, standing frozen in the knee-high waters and chained to a pipe, the blond and the younger raven all but tore through the water and flung their arms around his waist and shoulders.

 _"ACE!"_ Luffy wept, forgetting his earlier promise as new tears dribbled down his face. " _AceAceAceAceAaaaaaaceee~! You're here you're here oh my God I can't believe it –!"_

" _God,_ Ace I'm _sorry_ ," Sabo buried his face into Ace's dark hair, holding on for dear life as Ace nestled into the crook of Sabo's neck, Luffy squished between them as the boy squeezed Ace's middle and sobbed anew against his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm _so sorry –!"_

 _"Sabo…Luffy…"_ Ace's voice was choked, full of love and a relief so great Sabo felt it resonate in his soul as he melted in their embrace. It took Sabo everything not to crumble right then and there because _I've found them, I've found my brothers they're here they're safe my brothers oh God –_

Ace's shoulders were trembling as he fought against the tears, blinking rapidly. "W-What – what're you doing here?" he croaked. "I thought…you s-shouldn't have come back, Sabo, you should've just –"

Sabo's eyes snapped open, though he didn't remember closing them, and the anger that flared up within him burned like _fire_ as he drew back enough to glare at Ace.

"Seriously? What the _hell?!"_ he yelled, grabbing Ace's shoulders and giving him a firm shake. "You two are my _brothers_ for God's sake! Did you honestly believe I bought Outlook's cheap lie after all that?! You _really_ think I'd just leave you down here to die?!"

 _You don't believe that, Ace. You can't believe I would care so little about you and Luffy after all this, after everything we've done, everything_ you've _done for_ me. _You can't think you're not worth saving, that I don't love you._

 _You_ _ **don't**_ _._

 _…Do you?_

Ace stared at him, barely breathing. He looked down at the top of Luffy's head nestled against his heart. When he met Sabo's gaze again he was smiling softly, and he shook his head with a strained but real chuckle.

"No…no, of course not," he said, and then his smile brightened. "Sorry. I should've known better."

Relief swelled in Sabo's heart, shoulders dropping with the huff that escaped him as he bumped his forehead against Ace's. "Dumb-ass," he whispered.

" _Dumb-ass,"_ Luffy repeated in a muffled voice from Ace's shirt. The older two shook their heads with fond grins.

But as much as they wanted the moment to last, as much as Sabo wanted to drag them both into another embrace and never let go, they all knew there was no time.

The water was rising higher and higher by the second, and Ace was still trapped.

It was in grasping this that the man in question drew back from Sabo first, his smile fading. "Okay, listen guys, Bluejam took the key to these cuffs with him when he left, so you're gonna have to find a spare one," he said.

Luffy reluctantly let him go to take a deep breath, scrubbing the tears from his face and nodding, beginning the search with Sabo as they waded across the room.

"Look in the cabinet, over there!" Ace called over their splashing. "It's a little silver one, I think."

Sabo threw the cabinet doors open, scouring for a silver key. Luffy ransacked the drawers and cupboards floating around in the water.

"Silver, silver, silver…" Sabo muttered under his breath like a mantra, and then cursed in frustration when he came up empty. "These are all brass ones!"

"Can't find anything in here, either!" cried Luffy, tipping over drawer after drawer before throwing each one aside with a growl, breathing hard. "There's no key. Dammit, there's _no key!"_

"Calm down, both of you! Panicking solves nothing," Ace snapped, and _that_ was rich coming from the guy freakin' _chained to a pipe._ Then again, having said that, Sabo had to admire Ace for his ability to keep it together despite his situation. Nice one.

"You can both pick locks, right?" Ace asked. Luffy and Sabo nodded, but then just as quickly winced in unison.

"I used my only paperclip for Luffy's cuffs," Sabo admitted.

"And I don't have anything small enough to pick with," Luffy frowned and made to look down at his feet in disappointment –

– only to jump in surprise when he noticed how high the water had gotten already; it was creeping up their hips and getting higher.

He and Sabo looked at each other, wide eyed and dry-mouthed in their mounting horror before Luffy whirled back on Ace, panic seizing him anew. "What're we gonna do?" he quivered.

Ace took a steady breath and bit his lip, looking down in thought for a moment. Then he met Sabo's expectant gaze with resolve. "Alright, listen up. You're gonna have to find some help," he said, "someone who might know how to unlock the cuffs or even cut 'em off completely –"

"We are _not_ leaving you here again, Ace D. Portgas," Sabo practically snarled, Luffy nodding adamantly with his arms folded. "Dammit, we _just_ found you –!"

"If we don't get these off soon it won't matter!" Ace snapped right back, cutting Sabo off. "Just go, it'll be alright, I promise." He offered them both a smile that belied the fear in his eyes, and he shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "And hey, if you don't find anyone, I'll just chew my hands off or something. No biggie."

Huffing a laugh despite himself, Sabo shook his head at Ace's piss poor attempt at what they'd come to call 'Robin humor'. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

He quickly sobered, however, and he shared a hesitant glance with an anxious Luffy. Neither of them wanted to admit it, but Ace was right. As much as it pained them, they had to leave – there was no way Sabo was leaving Luffy to stand and freeze, and with two they could cover more ground – and the more time they wasted standing around twiddling their thumbs, the less likely they were to survive, with or without Ace.

With a reluctant sigh, Sabo waded over to the selfless idiot and pulled him into another embrace, Luffy soon following as they enveloped Ace in their arms, praying that it wouldn't be the last time they held him. Ace dropped his head onto Sabo's shoulder, returning the embrace the only way he could without his hands, offering assurance and seeking it all at once.

In the spur of the moment, Sabo drew back just enough, took Ace's face between his hands and kissed his cheek firmly, ignoring the other's sudden flinch and the red blooming across his face like a rose.

Screw social standards, they were family now. Sabo couldn't call himself an expert on what being a real family was like, but he knew it involved a hell of a lot more physical contact of the loving variety than he'd ever received growing up. Besides, if Luffy could cuddle next to him in the same bed or hold hands with Ace in public without shame, then Sabo could bloody well do the same.

(Plus, it was fun to tease Ace any way he could. Like, _so much_ fun.)

"We'll be back," he swore before drawing away, pulling at Luffy's shoulder until the boy reluctantly did the same as they waded towards the door.

"Ace!" Luffy called over his shoulder, big brown eyes pleading as he stared at Ace, who helplessly watched them go. He bit his lip. "Don't…don't die."

Ace barely held back another flinch, but his eyes did widen. The look vanished as quickly as it came, and Ace smiled crookedly at Luffy, all confidence and adoration that could melt even the coldest of hearts.

"I'm not gonna die, you idiot," he said softly, the insult lacking any heat whatsoever. It was a talent, really, to make something universally deemed mean sound so fond. "Now get going! Don't worry about me. I'll just wait here!"

" _Prick,"_ Sabo and Luffy chorused with wobbly grins, and with a final glance at him over their shoulders they left the room in a rush, splashing away.

They had to get help or find something to pick or break the cuffs off completely, preferably without shattering or slicing Ace's wrists and preferably _before_ the ship sank into the Atlantic oblivion.

That would be easy, right?

They had plenty of time, right?

Right?

* * *

Ace watched his brothers go, listening to their splashing steps fading into silence.

Only when he was sure they were gone did he lose his smile, and he looked down into the rising water swirling around his legs.

He swallowed, shivering a little, teeth starting to chatter.

 _Hurry, guys. I can't feel my toes anymore._

* * *

 **A/N~ Brotherly love at its finest :') I headcanon the boys have no concept of personal boundaries or give a damn about social norm; who the hell cares? Theses boys sure don't XD I hope you enjoyed it :)  
**

 **Reviews are writer chow :3**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N~ Your reviews continue to be sweet, hilarious, and cannibalistic it seems XD  
**

 **Remember when I said things are gonna get angsty? Yeah...I really cried when I wrote this chapter, and you'll see why.**

 **I OWN NOTHING.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Desperation**

Seeing Ace again, alive and whole and still so warm despite the freezing cold water as he hugged him with all the strength he had in his scrawny little body, was the absolute best thing that had happened to Luffy in the last hour or so, second only to when Sabo had kicked down the door like a badass and gotten him out of that stupid ( _cold, dark, empty, too small too tight too lonely_ ) room.

So one could imagine that _leaving_ Ace, almost immediately after they'd finally found him, had to be just about the _worst_ thing second only to when they'd been dragged off to E Deck in the first place.

The only two consolations were that Luffy wasn't trapped and alone anymore, Sabo wading through the flooded halls beside him, and that they were going _right_ back to Ace once they found help or something to pick the lock on those stupid cuffs with.

They weren't going to let Ace die. They were going to _save_ him, and then they were gonna find their friends and get on a damn lifeboat and make it off the ship in one piece, and they were all going to _live._

 _It's not our time to die, not yet._

Together, Sabo and Luffy splashed down the hall to a stairwell going up to the next deck. They quickly climbed the stairs, Sabo's coat leaving a trail behind them like a giant snail. Halfway up, the blond looked down at himself, eyed his drenched coat, and he kissed his teeth in frustration.

"I love this coat and all, but the weight of it now that it's wet is gonna slow me down," he said, and he quickly shimmied out of it, tossing it into the water with a splash. "It's a damn shame. S'one of the only items of clothing I actually liked."

With that – Luffy briefly lamented the fate of the coat, too, because it really _was_ a cool-looking coat – they scaled the rest of the stairs and found themselves in a long corridor, part of the labyrinth of steerage hallways.

Up there, they were alone, not another soul in sight.

A long groan of stressing metal echoed along the hall as the ship continued to settle.

It was unnerving, like the ship was moaning in pain from her mortal wound. Luffy involuntarily shivered at the image as he and Sabo ran down the hall, unimpeded.

"Hello, is there anyone here?!" Sabo called, rolling the sleeves of his blue shirt up to the elbows as they scoured the halls. Luffy briefly took to the left into an adjacent corridor, calling out to anyone that might've been down there. Receiving no answer, he cursed and made off to track Sabo down again, following his older brother's shouts and cries for help.

"Hello?! Our brother's trapped! We need help, _hello_?!" Luffy screamed, nearly bumping into Sabo's back as he skidded to a halt. They shared despaired looks, and Luffy wondered what the hell Ace had been thinking when he'd sent them up to look for help. Had he _honestly_ thought people would still be lingering in steerage when the place was freaking flooding?

Please, Ace, grow a brain cell or two, would you?

Even so they kept going, hurrying down the vacant halls, turning a corner and running along another corridor in a daze. The hall suddenly sloped down into water, shimmering, reflecting the light. The margin of the water crept toward them, and Luffy gulped.

Damn, the water was rising a hell of a lot faster than before. He was _sure_ of it.

They had to get back to Ace, and soon.

"Oh thank God!" Sabo suddenly cried in relief as an older man appeared from around the corner, running through the water, sending up geysers of spray. Sabo hurried to meet him halfway, a plea for help on the tip of his tongue, but the man pelted past them without slowing, his eyes wide and _crazed_ …

"Hey, hey _wait!"_ Luffy cried, making to stop the guy and being all but shoved aside for his troubles, hitting the opposite wall with a pained grunt. He quickly shook himself and called after the man, "Please, we need help, our brother's trapped –!"

The man didn't look back once, disappearing down the hallway. Luffy watched him go. Sabo tugged his hat off and dug a hand through his hair with frustration.

That guy's haunted face…the water rising higher and higher…it was all like a bad dream. A really, _really_ bad dream.

And to make matters worse, the lights overhead flickered and went out, leaving the two brothers utter darkness.

Luffy stifled a panicked whimper. He'd never really liked the dark.

The hull gonged and groaned with terrifying sounds, like heinous monsters lurking in the darkness. Despite himself, Luffy immediately gravitated towards Sabo, latching onto him with trembling, sweaty, blood crusted hands. He swallowed thickly, ducking his head underneath the blonde's chin as he clung to his shirt, hands fisting in the material as he fought to keep his breathing quiet and even.

He wasn't going to have another panic attack over something so stupid, he _wasn't_. He was _fine,_ it was just a little dark, he wasn't in the old room back at Totto Land he was _fine_ everything was – w-was – was _fine –_

"I've got you, Lu, it's okay," Sabo whispered into his curls, sturdy arms wrapping around his shoulders, one hand running up and down his back in soothing motions. "It's okay, we're okay. We'll be alright…"

His whispered assurances helped calm Luffy's heart in ways his own reeling thoughts never could. Luffy burrowed in deeper into his chest.

In the comfort and warmth of Sabo's arms, Luffy felt like a child again. And whilst a part of him hated it, hated that he still had to rely on his older brothers when he should've been acting more like the independent man he was _supposed_ to be…the other part didn't care all that much. Because he loved his brothers, so much, and having them near him at all was a blessing he wasn't about to dismiss for the sake of his pride, not this time.

And in the end, Sabo was seeking assurance too, from Luffy, despite his soothing words.

Sabo, who was the same age as Ace, who'd been abused and burned, probably had nightmares about cages and fire every night yet had carried right on despite all that, was just as scared as Luffy.

The arms around him were firm but trembling slightly. The heartbeat was strong but erratic and loud beneath his ear. Sabo was just as scared, just as confused, so really there was no shame in this.

There was no shame in admitting that _Luffy_ was scared, or in latching onto someone else, no shame in crying and asking for help. Not this time.

The blonde's earlier words made so much more sense now. There was no shame in being afraid.

Because tonight, _everyone_ was afraid.

That made Luffy feel a little better about before, back when he was trapped in that room, screaming for help and crying like a child. But only a little bit. He had to be stronger than that now, for Sabo, for Ace, for his friends when they reunited (and they _would,_ no matter what).

Fists clenching in the damp fabric of Sabo's shirt, Luffy found his resolve.

 _I've gotta be stronger now._

It was only a moment, but it felt like forever until the lights finally flickered to life again with a low hum. The boys breathed twin sighs of relief, Sabo's head falling back against the wall with a murmured "thank God".

Luffy looked up at him, and despite everything, he let out a shaking snicker. "That…that was pretty scary, huh?" he stammered.

Sabo looked down at Luffy in surprise, and then a small grin wormed its way across his pale face as he chuckled. "Yeah…yeah, it was, wasn't it?" he said. "Don't tell Ace we nearly pissed our pants because of a little darkness though, alright? He'd never let us live it down."

Luffy drew back from Sabo's chest and made a show of zipping his lips shut, locking them up and throwing away the key, making Sabo chuckle again and shedding pounds off the weight on their shoulders, easing the tension.

Before they could resume their search, footsteps echoed from around the nearest corner, startling the pair. They whirled around just as a flustered steward appeared, arms full of lifebelts.

Luffy's eyes widened. Wow, apparently there _were_ still quite a few people down here. They were either dumb or someone even dumber had sent this poor guy back down.

At the sight of them, the man frowned deeply, almost annoyed. "What are you two still doing down here?" he asked as he reached out with one arm, grabbing Luffy's arm and forcefully pulling him along like a wayward child. "Come on, let's get you both topside, that's right –"

"No, wait, stop, let go!" Luffy cried, pulling against the firm hand clasped around his arm. He was getting _pretty_ sick and tired of being hauled around to places he didn't wanna go.

Sabo followed close behind, fighting to be heard over the steward's jumbled assurances. "Sir, there's another man down here and he's trapped, we need your help – _stop,_ I said, let go of Luffy, just, _hey_ –!"

"This way, lads, there's no need to panic!" the steward pressed, ignoring both of them in favor of getting out of there, like he didn't care about the fact that there were other people that needed help, that they were _trapped,_ because he was more concerned about saving his _own_ skin, and it would be okay that he abandoned them all as long as he managed to save _two people_.

He was a moron and a coward.

Luffy _hated_ people like him.

"We're not panicking _,_ you're going the _wrong way!"_ Luffy shouted, his ire growing when the man continued to ignore him and refused to let him go. " _Let go of me –_ _ **listen you bastard!"**_

Luffy ripped his arm from the steward's grip, and when the man turned in surprise and confusion, Luffy reared his fist back and punched him square in the nose.

The man staggered back in shock with a cry of pain, dropping the lifebelts in his arm as his hand flew up to hold his bloodied nose.

His fist still clenched and slightly bloody, Luffy breathed heavily in anger as he glared at the guy, who stared right back at the teen with wild eyes. His gaze then traveled to Sabo, who had his hands braced protectively on Luffy's shoulders and a glare hotter than fire.

"To hell with you two!" the steward cursed.

"We'll see you there!" Sabo snapped right back, flipping him off as the other man staggered to his feet and scurried away from them, disappearing down the hallway without the lifebelts.

After a beat of silence, the brothers shared a glance.

"That was sorta dumb of me, wasn't it," Luffy said. When he'd promised himself he'd be stronger, he hadn't _really_ meant beating people up (not this time around anyways.)

Sabo winced. "A little. Then again, the guy was being a prick, so I guess he deserved – oh." He cut himself off suddenly, spotting something on the wall behind Luffy. He brushed past him, and Luffy turned to see what had caught his eye.

It was a glass case with a fire-axe inside.

Luffy gasped in delight, bouncing on his toes at their find. Perfect! They could easily use that to chop off Ace's cuffs! Or, at least, that's what Luffy _assumed_ Sabo was thinking, because Sabo was a heck of a lot smarter than Luffy was so maybe he had something else in mind for the axe, something ingenious and awesome and super heroic –

"This is gonna sting," Sabo muttered before he drew his fist back and _punched_ the glass, shattering it. Luffy winced, cringing. It was a damn good thing he was wearing gloves, though the glass probably still sliced through the leather anyways. Ouch.

Sabo pulled the axe out of the case with a mighty tug and then inclined his head back the way they'd come. "Come on, we can use this to chop off Ace's cuffs!" he said. Luffy followed him as they ran back down the hall.

Huh. Guess they were thinking on the same wave-length after all. Then again, there wasn't much else one could use an axe for, or so Luffy thought. He bet _Ace_ could think of a few, though most of them probably included shoving it up someone's ass or down someone else's throat, blade first.

Yeesh. Both of his brothers had some serious issues. And Luffy had thought _he_ was crazy.

They made it back to the stairwell in no-time, since they knew where to go – following water droplets like breadcrumbs. But a cold, crippling horror seized them when they looked down the staircase.

"Oh my God," Sabo breathed, his face white as a sheet. Luffy couldn't even nod much less voice his agreement.

The water had flooded the bottom five steps. It had risen so much higher in the last few minutes they'd been away. Further down the hall Luffy could just catch brief, bright flashes of electricity, like the water had reached the overhead lights.

 _Ace…_

Sabo was the first to recover, grasping Luffy's shoulder. Luffy snapped out of his daze to look up at his blond brother, who offered him a reassuring smile, or an attempt at it at least. "Ace will be fine," was all he said.

It was all he really _had_ to say, because Luffy believed him.

So he swallowed his fear, his doubt and what he was certain were the remnants of his last meal and nodded back with a wobbly smile of his own. He then glared down at the waters swirling below them, facing it down as though it were a living, breathing enemy that he had to defeat.

About six years ago, when he'd sunk like an anchor in a lake in the freezing cold, it _had_ been. Only this time, Luffy wasn't the one in danger of drowning. This time, Luffy wasn't the one that needed saving.

He set his straw hat on his head with a firm pat and rolled the sleeves of his red button-down to his elbows, cracking his knuckles readily. Sabo was right. Ace was fine, he _had_ to be. They still had time to save him, and Luffy wasn't about to let a little cold water stop him from saving their brother.

 _Hang on, Ace. We're coming._

"Okay," Breathing in and out slowly to steel his nerves, Luffy pounded his right fist into his left palm. "Okay. I'm ready," he said, with all the conviction he could muster. "Let's go save Ace."

Nodding with pride shining in his eyes, Sabo took off his hat and wrestled the goggles off, shoving them into the pocket of his loose pants. After a sigh and a look of longing, he reluctantly discarded the head-wear – aw man, not the _hat_ too, the hat was freakin' _awesome_. Nowhere near as good as Luffy's of course, but _still_.

Drawing in a steady breath, Sabo plunged into the water, holding the axe over his head.

" _OOOOHHHHH JEEEEEZ!"_ he screeched, teeth already chattering violently. The water just reached his chest, and his bare arms were covered in goose bumps. " _I-I-I-It's s-so b-b-bloody c-c-coooolllld!"_

Luffy couldn't help it. He threw his head back and laughed.

The look on Sabo's face was just too priceless, and it did _wonders_ to ease Luffy's nerves as he ambled down the last few steps and then jumped in after –

 ** _Oh._**

Luffy froze, neck-deep in the water because he was freakin' short, wide eyes blinking once, twice, three times. And then – **_"COLD,"_** he shrieked, vibrating from head to steadily-numbing toe. Cold was an _understatement_ , this was _so much worse_ than the lake thing, _so_ _ **so much worse**_ holy _shiiiiii –_

"Serves y-you r-r-right," Sabo chuckled through his chattering teeth, and it _sucked_ that Luffy was already too frozen to even think about flipping him off.

They powered forward quick as they could, avoiding the floating remnants of abandoned luggage and ducking under the flying sparks from the electric lights hanging over their heads. They couldn't afford to let anything slow them down, not even the cold that bit and stabbed at their shivering bodies like knives. Ace needed them, Ace was waiting for them, their brother needed their help –

Luffy spluttered and coughed up sweater as he staggered suddenly, but he grit his teeth and grunted in stubborn affirmation to Sabo's worried query, brown eyes narrowed and set on the flooded path ahead, where Ace was trapped and waiting for them.

 _It's not cold,_ he said, over and over like a mantra in his head, _it's not cold, it's not cold it's not cold it's not cold._

They'd made it this far. They couldn't give in now.

 _Wait for us, Ace._

* * *

 _This_ , Ace mused as he hiked up a little higher on the bench and all but hugged the water pipe he was chained too, _is not a good way to end a night._

A part of him was still reeling at the fact that _both_ of his brothers had come for him, that Sabo had come down for them _knowing_ the ship was sinking. He'd found Luffy in the nick of time, and they were both okay and they were _idiots_ to come back for him and he _loved them so damn much_ he feared his heart would explode.

But in the mere minutes since Sabo and Luffy had left, the water had risen at least another foot or two. He'd been forced to get up on the floating bench nearby to save his toes from freezing off if nothing else, and though he had absolute faith in Sabo and Luffy, panic was once again starting to rear its ugly head as he stared into the swirling seawater.

What if they'd run into trouble along the way? What if they'd gotten lost? What if they hadn't found anyone or anything to help and had given up…?

 _No, no, they wouldn't,_ Ace shook his head vehemently and cursed himself for daring, even _daring_ , to doubt his brothers' again. _They're coming back. They haven't given up, they haven't, they would never._

For once in his life, Ace wished he could at least _pretend_ he was worthy of someone's love, without the doubt looming overhead like a creature of darkness.

 _"ACE!"_

Head shooting up, Ace's heart leapt with joy, a wobbly yet wide grin stretching across his face as Luffy and Sabo pushed through the door at long last, their eyes shining with relief and victory as they grinned back.

Sabo had shed his coat and top hat – a damn shame, they were kinda cool – and they'd rolled their sleeves up to their elbows. They looked a little on the pale side and blue on the fingers and lips, but they were okay and _they_ _came back._

 _I had no reason to doubt them._

"Guys!" he cheered. He swore he'd never been so happy to see two people in his entire life. "Did you find something –?"

"Yeah!" they chimed in unison. Sabo hefted up his find from the water, still beaming. "This'll work, right?"

Ace's smile froze on his face.

It was cold as balls and yet sweat immediately began to pour down his face as he stared at the thing in Sabo's hands.

 _An axe._ They'd brought back a freaking _**axe**_.

He swore he'd never wanted to kill two people so much in his entire life.

 _I am going to freaking die._

Even so, they had no time left, no options left, and the worst possible thing that could happen at this point was that Ace would lose a hand (or both), but at least he'd be free. Besides all that…they both looked so damn pleased with themselves that it was hard to say no, even to _Sabo_.

 _Damn it, Sabo, you've been brushing up on your puppy eyes, haven't you? Spending way too much time around Luffy is what it is._

Swallowing the bile in his throat at the sight of the very sharp and very heavy and very dangerous axe Sabo brandished oh-so cheerfully in his hands, Ace nodded shakily. "I…I guess we'll find out, come on," he eventually stammered in reply, and he positioned the chain connecting the two cuffs, stretching it taut across the steel pipe. Sabo waded closer, cautioning Luffy to stand back just to be safe. Good call.

The chain was, of course, very short, and Ace's exposed and bloodied wrists were on either side of it. If Sabo missed, even by a little bit…well, it would be a gory sight. "Uh…you've swung an axe before, right?" Ace asked apprehensively.

Sabo looked at Ace, looked at the axe in his hands, looked back at Luffy watching from a safe distance, and looked at Ace again. "…no."

Ace hung his head in despair. Luffy audibly winced through his teeth in the background. Well, at least he'd been honest.

Sighing heavily, Ace lifted his head again with a dry smile. "Well, we don't have time for practice swings, so, I guess you're just gonna have to wing it." He brightened suddenly as an idea struck him. "Wait, no, in fact – yeah, just picture yourself swinging your pipe or something, yeah? You used a pipe to fight back on the streets, didn't you? So just, like, imagine using your pipe only with something very sharp and heavy and incredibly dangerous at the business end of it."

Eyes lighting up in recognition before rolling at Ace's poor analogy, Sabo nodded, adjusting his hold on the axe so that his hands were spread out more across the slick wood; it made all the difference, for his grip was steadier, confident, even though the cold and the nerves were making his arms tremble a little.

Swallowing thickly, feeling a little better about the whole axe thing, Ace tried another grin and almost succeeded. "Alright, that's better. Okay Sab, listen, you gotta hit it really hard and really fast, okay?"

He braced himself as the blond nodded and raised the axe. Luffy stepped a little farther away, hands grasping the brim of his straw hat for comfort. He looked unsure, worried, but Ace could tell that he believed in Sabo.

Sabo had to hit a target about an inch wide with all the force he could muster, Ace's vulnerable hands on either side. It would be incredibly close…but Ace couldn't doubt Sabo, his strength, his abilities…his apparent stupidity to plunge face first into danger for the sake of an idiot not worth saving…

 _Sabo can do this._

"Listen, Sabo," Ace met his younger brothers' eye, locking them in place. "I trust you."

Sabo's eyes went that little bit wider, breath hitching softly as he stared back. He understood how much he meant it.

Even so, Ace closed his eyes, turning his head away. He held his breath.

" _Go!"_

Sabo sucked in a deep breath, and swung the axe down –

 ** _K-WHANG!_**

 ** _"AAAAAAAHHH–!"_**

 ** _"OH MY GOOOOOOOOD –!"_**

 ** _"I'M SO SORRYYYYY ~!"_**

The ear-shattering screams stopped when they all looked down and realized Ace still had both his hands.

Ace's cuffs had been split in two.

Ace was _free._

The brothers' gaze switched from the remains of the cuffs to each other, eyes wide and jaws slack and gaping dumbly. Seconds later, hysterical laughter broke out among them as Ace threw his arms around Sabo's neck, practically nuzzling the blonde's cheek against his own. "Oh my God, oh my God you did it you freakin' _did it!"_ he cried.

 _"Way to go, Sabo!"_ Luffy cheered, bouncing up and down and splashing in the water as he punched the air.

"I am now a _manly man!"_ Sabo declared, hefting the axe in the air like a victorious gladiator. And in the spur of the adrenaline-fuelled moment, Ace grabbed Sabo's face between his hands and kissed his cheek with a loud, smacking _"MMMWAH!"_ before letting him go.

He was finally free, Sabo was a certified badass, and they could finally get out of E Deck and up to the lifeboats. Their chances of survival were still incredibly slim, but they'd made it this far.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" he said, still grinning like a fool (and harder still at Sabo's baffled expression from the kissing thing).

Nodding as he shook himself out of his surprise – the blond prick had _no_ right to act surprised when he'd literally done the same thing to Ace a few minutes ago – Sabo tossed the axe into the water and reached out for Luffy's hand to tug him along towards the door, just as Ace jumped down from the bench, splashing into the water.

And he promptly froze, eyes bugging out.

" _HOLY SHNOOKERDOOKIES THIS IS COLD!"_ Ace screamed, his voice breaking at least two octaves, as he followed Sabo and Luffy, both of which were busting a gut at his choice of words – yeah, considering his usual barrage of imaginative curse words, that was pretty lame – towards the door.

They waded out into the hall. Luffy started towards the stairs going back up, but Sabo quickly stopped him by pulling on his wrist. There was only about a foot of the stairwell opening visible, and the sparks of electricity were too close to the water for comfort.

"This is the way out!" the blond cursed in dismay.

Ace shook his head. No way were they risking that. "We'll have to find another way, come on!" he called, reaching out to grab Sabo's hand and pull him along, forming a train when Sabo took back Luffy's hand. They hurried down the flooding corridor, trudging through the crippling waters.

If either of them found their grips tightening, be it from the fear of losing each other in the gloom or in seeking comfort or assurance, no one brought it up.

* * *

The Boat Deck was in pandemonium.

People were frightened and scrambling about in droves to the decks to get to the nearest lifeboats, including the crew and officers who were running to work the davits, their previous feigned complacency gone. Luggage was thrown overboard and couples were torn apart in tears, rushing through farewell embraces and kisses before being hauled onto the boats.

Outlook pushed through the crowds, scanning it for a familiar head of blond. All around him was chaos and confusion; a woman was calling for a child who had become separated from the crowd, a man was shouting over people's heads – it was all noise and mayhem and tears and nonsense. And men still were not yet permitted to board the lifeboats.

As much as the idea irked him beyond measure, he _had_ to find that wayward brat and drag him back out from whatever crevice he'd hidden in before the lifeboats were all gone. He'd made an agreement with the Nefertari family to marry their eldest and secure their future and prosperity. He'd endured for far too long to go to New York empty handed. And he _would_ make it to New York, of _course_ he would. In times like these, those of nobility were always the highest priority.

What did the gutter trash of the other classes have to give to the world that those like Outlook, with money and power, couldn't?

He spotted Bluejam hurrying toward him through the aisle connecting the port and starboard sides of the boat deck. "Well?" Outlook probed expectantly when the man reached him.

"He's not on the starboard side either, sir," Bluejam replied.

Outlook cursed, shaking his head in disgust and frustration. "We're running out of time. And this strutting martinet –" he jerked his head back at the officer behind them, shouting over the noise and confusion "– isn't letting any men on at all."

"There's one on the other side letting men on. I suggest we collect Master Stelly and get him there as quickly as possible."

Outlook thought about that for a minute, and then despite himself he nodded at the bodyguard in agreement. "Yes, indeed. But we'll need some insurance first. Find Stelly and get him on that boat, and then meet me in the stateroom. Make it snappy!"

Outlook charged off, whilst Bluejam hurried to get Stelly from where they'd left him, hoping the young man hadn't already wandered off. Above, another white rocket zoomed into the air, bathing the deck and the sea in white.

Several rockets had been shot into the air. And yet, _Titanic_ was still the only thing in sight for miles.

* * *

SCOTLAND ROAD on E Deck was the widest passageway on the ship, used by crew and steerage alike, running almost the length of the ship. Currently, steerage passengers were moving along the passage like refugees, heading aft. A steward was herding a group of people along, calmly directing them to the boat deck, when he stopped in the middle of the hall at the sudden rattling of a wooden doorframe on the right.

Grunts and muffled curses echoed from behind the frame, and then with a final yell –

 ** _CRASH!_**

The door-frame splintered and the door burst open under the force of Ace's shoulder as he, Sabo and Luffy stumbled into the corridor.

All three boys were wet through, shivering and out of breath, but they were out of immediate danger, out of the water, and had a pretty good idea of where to go from there. They just had to follow the flow of the small crowd upwards and keep going up –

"Here you! What do you think you're doing?!" the steward barked in outrage, following after them as they hurried onward. "You'll have to pay for that, you know! That's _White Star Line_ property –!"

 ** _"SHUT UP!"_** the boys roared at him in unison, and then left the gawking steward behind as they joined the steerage stragglers going aft.

Sabo smiled, and then shared that smile briefly with a smirking Ace and a grinning Luffy. After all the crap they'd been through thus far, that one little thing had been _super_ satisfying. Almost as satisfying as spitting at Outlook.

Unfortunately, adrenaline and genuine giddiness could only stave off the effects of a concussion for so long, which Sabo was quick to realize with a jolt as a sudden wave of dizziness swept over him. The pain from Outlook's blow was coming back quick, and the longer he put off medical treatment, the longer he put off resting, the harder he was going to crash later. But he couldn't afford to stop and rest. He had to keep moving, he had to stay awake, at least until they got on a boat…

"You doin' alright bud?" Ace nudged him with his arm as they moved.

Sabo turned to meet his eyes, etched with concern. He'd noticed the dried blood trail along his face and jaw already, had probably figured out that Sabo had a concussion and was actively trying to fight it off tooth and nail. Ace could be an observant bastard at the worst of times.

But instead of confessing like a good boy, Sabo sucked it up, tried a smile, and nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'll be fine," he lied through his teeth, "don't worry about me, let's just focus on getting out of here alive."

The look he received told him that his older brother didn't believe a single damn word he'd just spewed, but he said nothing. Instead, he chose to smile and nod back.

(Between them, Luffy pretended not to notice anything.)

The wide corridor was almost completely blocked by large families carrying most if not all their luggage. As they were quickly swept up in the tide of passengers, Sabo couldn't help but roll his eyes in frustration at the sight; they _had_ to know that they weren't going to be able to take their belongings with them on the lifeboats, right?

 _If they get on at all,_ supplied a familiar cruel voice in the back of Sabo's mind. He quickly shook the thoughts away, focusing on keeping Luffy close and sticking to Ace's side, his hand clasped around the former's wrist and his other arm linked through the latter's. The last thing they wanted was to get separated again.

Plus, after the whole ordeal with Outlook and the fear of losing his brothers to the water, Sabo wanted – almost _craved_ – their closeness. It grounded him, kept him lucid.

 _"Hey, hello?! Is there anyone down there?!"_

Ears pricked, the brothers whipped their heads at the sound of a familiar, angry voice. They peered over the many heads to see a spot of blond and a head of green standing in front of a sealed metal gate, yelling through the bars at a disappearing steward that pretended not to hear their calls.

 _"Sir, open this up, it's flooding down here! Hey! I know you can hear me you bastard!"_ the blond one cursed, shaking the gate furiously in a failed attempt to force it open.

Sabo's eyes widened.

A young man with striking green hair and an infuriating tendency to get lost going in a straight line, and a blond, curly-browed young man with the mouth any seafaring chef would be right proud of…but it _couldn't_ be, and yet it was, seriously, what were the chances?

Gasping in delight, Luffy slipped his wrist from Sabo's hold and pushed through the bustling crowds to meet them, Ace and Sabo quickly following behind as not to lose him or become swept up by the moving crowd.

"Zoro! Sanji!" he called.

Their shouting drew to a halt at the sound of Luffy's voice, like a switch had been flipped. With a synchronization that admittedly startled Sabo (from what he knew, those two practically hated each other), Sanji and Zoro whirled around and met Luffy's mile-wide smile. Instantly, grins of badly concealed relief and honest to god joy lit up their faces.

" _Luffy!"_

Sanji was on the boy in an instant, wrapping his arms around Luffy's shoulders and hugging him close for a moment before stepping back, hands bracing the kid's biceps, taking in Luffy's ragged appearance with a single blue eye.

Zoro reached out to tousle Luffy's hat, a lopsided smirk on his tanned features when the boy giggled under his hand, and then he transferred his gaze to Sabo and Ace. "Good to see you guys made it in one piece," he said, moving around Luffy to clap Ace on the shoulder and nod to Sabo, who smiled back. "We came down here to look for you when we saw no sign of you on the boat deck. Nami and Usopp already made it onto a boat, but we haven't seen the others or the Whitebeards since we split up."

"And now these _White Star Line_ bastards have blocked the exits," Sanji snarled, shrugging out of his jacket to drape it around Luffy's shoulders, smoothing out the lapels and buttoning it up as Luffy, still grinning like the damn fool he was and just as relieved to see yet more familiar faces, slipped his arms through the sleeves. The jacket was just a tad too big for him and made him look smaller and younger than he was, but at least he was warmer.

"We were just on our way to the next stairwell; hopefully we'll find a way out there," Sanji continued. "If not, then we're screwed."

 _I sincerely doubt they'll be opening anytime soon for anyone down in steerage, let alone women and children,_ that damned voice mocked in Sabo's thoughts, and again he shook them off, just as Zoro took out a flask from his pocket filled with something that smelled like whiskey.

"Here. It'll take the chill off," he said, offering it to Sabo.

Sabo smiled gratefully and accepted the flask, taking a mighty belt before handing it – albeit a little reluctantly due to his age – to Luffy. The boy took a sip and immediately grimaced at the taste before giving it to Sanji, who just shrugged and took a swig, not caring if several other people (other _men_ ) had their lips around it prior to him.

"Let's get moving, we're running out of time and standing around won't save our asses," Ace said and quickly took the lead, accepting the flask getting passed around with a smile and a "Cheers," before downing some of the alcoholic beverage as they resumed their brisk stride down the hall.

Luffy hurried to fall in step with Sabo, looping his arm through his older brothers'. "You think they'll let us up now?" he asked. "You said they were only letting women and children up at first, but it's been long enough now that they'll start letting guys go too, right?"

Sabo bit his lip. Honestly, he had no idea.

Hack had said they'd just over an hour left before the ship went down, and with only twenty lifeboats and only so many people they'd be able to save before it was too late, that majority being first or second-class…

Sabo swallowed at the thought, remnants of alcohol burning the back of his throat, but even so he forced a smile down at his little brother, ruffling his hat with his free hand (and oh _wow_ he'd forgotten all about the fact that he'd punched _glass_ _ **again**_ and the concussion was quickly making a comeback).

"You might be right, Lu," he said. "Even if they don't, we'll find a way through no matter what, right?"

Luffy wasn't stupid. He _acted_ like it a lot to screw with people, and some things genuinely flew over his head, but Luffy was far from a complete idiot. Especially when it came to people and reading them. He could see through Sabo's smile, see through the faux calm Ace, Zoro and Sanji were displaying. He didn't believe in Sabo's forced words of encouragement…but he _did_ believe they would somehow make it through.

He _did_ believe they would make it, that they would _fight_ to survive no matter the cost. He knew _Sabo_ believed it too, without a doubt.

And that was what brought a smile to his scarred face as he nodded and chimed, "Right!"

* * *

"Listen to me, you bastard! You can't keep us locked in here like animals, the ship's bloody sinking!" Thatch yelled at the stewards through the iron gates barring the way between the stairwell and freedom, a chance at survival. And yet the crewmen refused to listen, refused to let anyone through to make sure the first-class passengers, the people with the most money and status, made it onto the lifeboats _first_ whilst the others had to wait or die.

Marco was certain it was going to be the latter if nothing happened soon.

He and his adopted siblings had met up with Brook, Franky, Robin and their son Chopper – or was it Tony? – at the bottom of the stairs only moments ago. All were wondering, like the rest of them, what the hell the holdup was in getting people up to board the boats. The ship was _sinking_ , the whole of E Deck was flooding with seawater for god's sake, and they were keeping people locked down in steerage.

"Bring forward the women!" shouted one of the stewards over the din of panicked voices, people pushing and shoving desperately to get to the front.

Franky, being the big man he was, managed to muscle his way through and get Robin and Chopper to the gates.

But Robin whirled on him, blue eyes steeled with adamant refusal, hands bracing Chopper's quaking shoulders. "Franky Nico," she began in a voice that was low and dangerous and colder than the Atlantic, sending shivers down the spines of those who heard it, "do not think for a _second_ that we're going to leave you here –"

"Yeah, I do, and yeah, you are," Franky interjected firmly, his massive hands on Robin's shoulders. "You and Tony are the _best_ thing that's ever happened to me, so there's no way I'm gonna let you die here. You've got your goals, Robin, your dreams, people to teach about the world and its history, and our little man's gonna be a doctor someday. Me…I'm just a tinkerer. What do _I_ have to offer –?"

"You have a right to live just as our _son_ does, just as you told me _I_ did years ago!" Robin shouted, pounding a fist against Franky's massive chest, and Marco's eyes widened; he'd never heard Robin shout before, or look quite as pissed, as she hit him again. "I will _not_ allow you to die here for nothing, Franky! When they open the gates, you can push through before they close them again, or I'll _drag_ you through if I have to –"

"If you won't do it for me and you won't do it for you, do it for our Tony!" Franky argued. "I've lived my life, dammit, let our kid live _his!"_

"But we need you _with_ us, Dad! You and Brook and Sanji and Luffy and _everyone_ – we can't leave you behind we _can't!"_ Chopper wailed, clutching Franky's shirt between his fingers as tears poured down his face. It was hard to believe the kid was fifteen years old.

He knew it was rude to intrude on such a moment between husband and wife, father and son, but Marco couldn't avert his eyes, couldn't help but watch on as Franky forced a smile, releasing Robin to place his meaty hands on his sons' shoulders. He looked the teen in the eye.

"Listen up, Tony," he said, voice decibels softer than the boisterous man he was known by all to be. "I know it's rough, but you've gotta be strong for me now. You're a man, ain't ya? You've gotta take care of your mom, and work hard to be the best doctor in the world."

Tears spiked Franky's eyes, threatening to spill over and overwhelm the older man, but he refused to let them fall this time, his smile fixed and firm and warm and certain as the rising sun as he looked deep into the baby brown eyes of his adopted child. "So keep your chin up, little man. I know you'll do _super_ out there, whether I'm there to see it or not."

Marco swore to the gods he'd never felt his heart ache more than it did in that moment as he watched Chopper burst into hysterical tears. Robin threw her arms around Frank's massive shoulders and dug her fingers desperately into his coat as he hugged them both.

This was what those bastards behind the gates were forcing them to do.

 _This isn't right. This isn't freaking right._

"Don't those idiots get that _half_ the people here won't understand a word they're saying?" Izo scowled in disapproval, pushed up against Thatch's chest due to the limited space and fighting back tears; he'd seen the exchange, too.

"I'm not sure they really care as long as the English speakers get it yoi," Marco said with a growl.

Just then, one of the stewards moved to unlock the gates. Marco's eyes narrowed. The moment those gates opened, chaos would ensue. It would be a stampede, and he had to make sure his brothers, Chopper and Robin made it through when things went to hell.

Izo would surely kill him for what he was going to do, as would Thatch, probably, but he was the eldest. It was his job to take care of his siblings at any cost. Besides, he'd promised Pops to watch out for them. He would never be able to look Edward Newgate in the eye again if the old man had to learn that his eldest had allowed even one of his brothers to die.

The gates swung open.

Marco grabbed Izo by the shoulders and pushed him through just as Franky – after sharing a quick but loving kiss with Robin – did the same and all but shoved his wife and child through. As predicted, everyone started pushing and shoving to make their way through the gates, ignoring the stewards cries of "no men, _no men!"_ as they fought like wild animals.

 _"Marco! Thatch!"_ Izo cried, safely on the other side of the gates. "You absolute _bastards_ what the hell do you think you're –?"

"Go, Izo!" Marco yelled as they were all forced backwards to the stairwell. "Get to a boat! Take care of Robin and Chopper, yoi!"

"Don't worry about us, we'll find a way!" Thatch shouted over the noise.

The look on Izo's face told them both clear as day that the cross-dresser didn't believe them for a second.

" _DAD! BROOK!"_ Chopper wailed, his hand outstretched to his father and his grandfather figure as Robin, tears streaking down her face, held him back with her arms wrapped around his waist and shoulders. She turned to look back at Franky one last time. Her face crumpled in utter pain when her husband called out _"I SUPER love you both, okay? Keep going!"_ before she reluctantly turned away, running down the corridor with a sobbing Chopper and an equally tearful Izo.

" _You louts had better live, you hear me?!"_ Izo shouted, tears streaming, before turning away to guide Chopper and Robin through the corridor leading to the boats.

Marco smiled sadly as he watched his brother go, but it just as quickly turned into a hateful scowl as the stewards and crewmen locked the gates again, one of them pulling out a gun and threatening to shoot, another brandishing a goddamn axe. A cry went up among the crowd that surged forward regardless of the threats and warnings, pounding against the steel and shouting and screaming and swearing in several languages.

Izo, Robin and Chopper had made it out. Thank God. But at this point, there was no way the rest of them were going to get through, because the crewmen were scared now; they'd let the situation get out of hand and now they had a mob.

(A mob that just wanted a chance to _live_.)

"For _God's sake_ , man, there are more women and children down here! Let us up, so we can have a _chance_!" Thatch all but screamed through the bars, but the men on the other side refused to comply, aiming the guns and axes at the wailing people.

"Thatch, it's no use!" Marco called, grasping his brother's shoulder, missing his smile more than he ever had before. He then looked over at Brook, silent and still as a statue, and Franky, wiping away the torrent of tears with a meaty hand. "We're wasting our time here, we've gotta find another way, yoi!"

Glaring once more at the crewmen as though he were hoping to burn holes through them with his murderous gaze, Thatch allowed himself to be dragged back down the stairs, Franky and Brook following close behind as they pushed and shoved their way through the crowds. Brook did his best to console Franky as he sobbed helplessly into the crook of his elbow, but the old man was hardly any better off.

Marco forced himself to look away from the heart-breaking sight they made and cursed under his breath. He knew the odds of finding another way out before the lifeboats left or the deck flooded were very low, but damn him to the depths of hell itself if he didn't try.

 _There's gotta be another way through. There's gotta be, there's_ gotta _be –_

"Marco? Marco, Thatch, hey!"

Marco's ears pricked at the sound of his name, as did Thatch's, and they looked further down into the crowded hallway to find a freckled-faced kid waving them over. At his sides, a smaller, grinning raven and a relieved blond beckoned them.

A rare smile touched Marco's features, and a relieved grin stole across Thatch's.

 _"ACE!"_

* * *

 **A/N~ Poor Franky! Poor Robin, Chopper and Izo :(((  
**

 **(please don't kill me :))**

 **Reviews are writer chow :3**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N~ I know I say this every chapter, but every review I get gives me so much motivation and happiness! Even the ones threatening cannibalism XD  
**

 **This one's relatively short, which is a shame, so might post the next one later if I can/feeling up to it. Trust me though, writing this particular chapter was both a blessing and a CURSE because I had to go back and edit SO MUCH to make sure of a few things I can't tell you about until, maybe, the very last chapter of this fic, to avoid spoilers XD**

 **I OWN NOTHING. THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT AND ENCOURAGEMENT :)**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Breaking the Surface**

 _"ACE!"_

Ace hadn't known the Whitebeard's for very long. Hell, he knew Sabo better than the three gang members, and they'd met the same day. But it was safe to say that he liked them, a lot, and had considered their offer to join their 'crew' very seriously despite his earlier reservations of having a father figure in his life.

So when they ambled down the stairs to grab him and pull him into a three-way hug, he didn't flinch or fight it. Much. Hell, eventually he returned it, as much as he could anyways with both men folding him into their arms.

He was glad to see them, glad they were alright despite the pandemonium. Franky and Brook were there, too, and the other men didn't hesitate to grab Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Sabo into a big fat, teary embrace (Franky denied said tears though it was clear that he _was,_ but just like when Chopper wriggled and danced when he claimed he wasn't affected by their flattery, they just rolled with it).

They were okay. Thank God.

But Izo, Chopper and Robin were still missing, nowhere in sight even in the thick throng of people. That unnerved Ace, especially considering how much the blue-haired man adored his family and how close the Whitebeards were.

Something was wrong.

As Thatch released Ace to join in on the other group hug, Marco drew back to look Ace in the eye, his expression grave. "I'm glad you're alright, but there's no point going up there, yoi," he said, raising his voice to be heard over the dozens of other desperate voices bouncing off the whitewashed walls at an insufferable degree. "We managed to get Robin, Izo and Chopper through but they've shut the gates again. It's hopeless that way."

Ace kissed his teeth in frustration and shook his head, fists clenching at his sides. Of _course_ they'd locked the gates, and why wouldn't they? They had to keep them out of the way of the nobles, the _important_ people, the ones who would and could reward them handsomely for saving them. Damn those nobles to hell, _every_ _one of them_ –

He paused. He looked over at Sabo, his brother, his all-but-twin, holding Luffy protectively close amid the madness around them, and he shut that toxic train of thought down before it could go any further.

Nobles were still arseholes. But Sabo – and Koala, even Hack – was the exception to that.

"Whatever we do, we'd better do it fast!" Ace said to Marco over the noise, "this whole place is flooding, we've _gotta_ get out!"

"Yes of course, but get out where?" Brook cried, bony hands digging into his afro in distress. He looked paler than usual, almost skeletal, like the fear had already drained him dry. "Like Marco said, it's _hopeless_ that way! We were lucky enough to even get Robin and Chopper through the gates, and now they're threatening to _shoot_ us if things get any more chaotic! And the boats are all going! What are we supposed to do?!"

Ace paled. They were threatening to _shoot_ people? Had it really gotten _that_ bad? His gaze darted back up the stairs, watching as hundreds of bodies pushed and shoved to try and get through, people screaming at the stewards, demanding in different languages to get to the lifeboats.

 _Everything's falling apart. They're right. There's no_ _way we're getting through there. And if the boats are already leaving…_

Cursing, Ace looked back at where Luffy, Sabo and the others were standing, watching and waiting and struggling to stand in one place with all the pushing and shoving and crying and shouting.

He met his little brothers' eyes for a moment. They were scared, uncertain, confused, hopeful…

Ace narrowed his eyes, fists clenching again determinedly, his resolve strengthened.

He couldn't let them die here. Not by the rising waters, or by the hand of deranged crewmen. He had to get them out, no matter what.

As long as _they_ made it out, it would be okay. Everything would be okay.

Ace turned and locked silver eyes with Marco's sky-blue pair, and though they were heavy-lidded and seemingly lazy, Ace knew better. He knew they were on the same page, knew that the two of them would do anything to save their families regardless of how, or what or who got in their way.

Marco had his back. They were in this together.

That knowledge alone was enough to bolster Ace's confidence tenfold as he called out over the increasing noise, "Alright, we'll go back this way! We'll find another exit! Let's move!"

Marco and Ace quickly took the lead, shoving their way through the distressed crowds to go back the way they'd come. Ace looked back constantly to make sure Sabo and Luffy were still behind him; the blond had a good grip on Luffy's hand, and Luffy in turn had taken Sanji's, who didn't utter a word of complaint until he begrudgingly reached out to hold onto Zoro's wrist (good thing, too, because if that idiot got lost now _no_ one would find him again). Franky took the rear, Thatch and Brook between him and the green-haired teen, and with Ace and Marco at the head, they'd formed a little train as they moved swiftly through the winding white halls.

Any other day, Ace would've laughed at the sight they made, following and clinging to each other like lost ducklings. But this was neither a joke nor a game. Far from it. So he focused on trying to navigate through the halls instead, focused on Marco's steady presence at his side, focused on keeping his brothers in his sights.

 _We can do this,_ he repeated the words like a mantra in his head, grounding himself, steadying his heart and steeling his nerves.

 _We can make it. We can make it. We_ will _make it._

* * *

It didn't take them long to get lost.

Still clinging to each other or retaining relative closeness, the eight of them pushed past confused passengers one after another, in groups or by themselves.

The sight they were met with was disheartening.

They passed a mother changing her baby's diaper on top of an upturned steamer trunk, a woman arguing heatedly with a man in Serbo-Croatian with a wailing child next to them, a man kneeling to console a woman who was just sitting on the floor sobbing her heart out, and another man with an English/Arabic dictionary, trying to figure out what the signs meant while his wife and children waited patiently.

It was no different everywhere else they looked, and the more Sabo saw, the more his heart ached.

God, he wanted to _help_ them. He couldn't stand by and watch them, dozens of innocent lives, scramble around in search of a way out because a bunch or _morons_ refused to let them near the boarding nobles. He wanted to _help,_ so much that it burned at him more than the flames against his skin ever had…

…but he had to make sure his brothers survived first.

Ensuring Luffy and Ace were saved was his top priority. The fact that they'd managed to find Luffy and Ace's friends along the way made the blond feel a _little_ better, but even so…

 _And as much as I hate to admit it, there's no way I can possibly help everyone. Not this time._

(The knowledge that half of them would die no matter what he did didn't help in the slightest.)

"Let's go this way!" Ace called from the head of their group, and they promptly turned to the corridor on the right.

Brushing the remnants of his regret aside for now, Sabo tightened his hold on Luffy's hand as they approached another stairwell, this one narrow and cramped compared to the last.

They went up two decks before they were once again stopped by a small group of passengers pressed up against a steel gate. The steerage men were yelling at two scared stewards, safe on the other side of the gate.

"Go to the main stairwell with everyone else," the steward in front said, his partner quivering behind him, "it'll all get sorted out there!"

Sabo growled. _Not again._

Marco muttered a curse under his breath, and Franky cracked his knuckles furiously, as if preparing to bust the gate open with his bare hands – Sabo fully believed he could've done it, too, with hands that big. But it was Ace who pushed his way through the smaller crowd until he reached the gate, grasping the bars with hands that shook with barely restrained anger.

"Open the gate," he bit out to the man on the other side.

"Go down the main stairwell," the steward replied complacently, like he was tired of repeating himself.

Well that was just too bad for him, wasn't it?

"We just came from the main stairwell you _ass!"_ Sabo spat, coming up on Ace's other side to glare daggers at the steward, and he was rewarded as the man's face turn a few shades paler, taking a step back. "They're not letting anyone through down there either, not even women and children!"

" _So open the gate right now,"_ Ace shouted, his grip on the steel bars turning his knuckles white.

Despite the dozens of glares and threatening gestures, the steward wasn't swayed (much). "Go back down to the main stairwell like I told you!" he repeated like he was talking to a disobedient child.

Sabo's shoulders slumped in defeat. He shouldn't have been surprised, though. The steward was much like the nobility, in a way. Right then and there, he had all the power, the authority. He could choose whether to open the gates, could tell them to go back the way they'd come, could tell them to go _die,_ because he held the key to the gate (and their lives) in his hands.

Sighing, he looked back at Luffy and their friends. They weren't faring any better than he was; Sanji chewed on his bottom lip, digging his hands in his hair and mussing it up between his shaking fingers. Brook lowered his head in a desolate silence that didn't suit the vociferous musician whatsoever. Thatch and Franky cursed loudly and threw their hands up. Marco and Zoro shook their heads in despair.

And Luffy –

Sabo blinked, and felt a chill go down his spine.

Luffy was _furious_.

Scratch that, Luffy looked downright _murderous,_ baby brown eyes narrowed darkly under the brim of his beloved hat _,_ nostrils flaring with every forced exhale. His knuckles cracked as he clenched his shaking fists, shoulders heaving under Sanji's jacket, like he was seconds away from _screaming –_

But Ace beat him to it.

 ** _"Goddammit son of a bitch!"_** Ace bellowed and shook the gates furiously, scaring the piss out of the surrounding crowds – even Marco looked surprised, lazy eyes widening to a comedic degree – apart from Luffy, whom he turned to. The two raven heads shared a brief nod, a conversation in their eyes, before they were pushing through the startled crowd again, moving towards a bench bolted to the floor on the landing by the wall.

 _"Luffy!"_ Ace called.

"Got it! Zoro, Sanji, Franky!" Luffy beckoned his friends over to the bench, and they quickly moved to comply as the two D's started pulling on the bench. The other men pitched in, tugging and tugging, and Sabo _beamed_ at their genius as he joined Thatch, Brook and Marco in ordering the crowds to move aside.

The men heaved and heaved until the bolts sheared and the bench broke free from the ground with a loud, splintering crack. They hefted the thing up with their combined strength and angled it to face the gates. The stewards behind paled even further, one of them running away in fear whilst the other futilely shouted at them to put the bench down.

Sabo grinned with a dark sort of satisfaction at their fear. True, the stewards held authority and power over the passengers. But no one would get into trouble should they decide to rebel in this instance.

Holding up one side of the bench, Ace counted down. _"One! Two! Three!"_

With loud warrior cries – and a passionate bellow of _"SUUUPPEEEER!"_ from Franky – they ran up the steps with the bench and rammed it into the gate with all their strength. The thing rattled violently, but it didn't fall.

 _"Again!"_ Ace hollered.

With another chorus of furious yells, they charged once more.

A victory cry broke out among the crowd when the gate ripped loose from its track and fell outward, narrowly missing the steward who watched on, agog.

Luffy grinned widely, the vicious light in his eyes vanishing as he extended his smile to his panting friends and his brothers before quickly moving out from under the bench when the older men dropped it to the floor.

"Come on, let's go!" Ace called, and without further hesitation the crowd ambled over and around the bench. Sabo helped Luffy over before he jumped through, ignoring the protests of the steward.

"Stop! Come back here! You can't _do this –!"_

 _"SHUT THE HELL UP!"_

The steward was _finally_ silenced when Thatch, having lost his patience with everything in general, punched the guy in the face and knocked him _completely_ the heck out on his way past, letting him drop to the floor like a stone. Sabo heard Marco and Zoro bark out a laugh whilst Sanji muttered something about a cook never using his hands to fight as he helped a few of the women through the gap first.

Walking briskly down the narrow hallway, Sabo shared a brief smile with Ace, keeping Luffy between them. "That _one_ time your violent temper comes in handy, eh Ace?"

Ace grinned at him, still panting a little. "Shut up."

Between them, Luffy snickered, one hand braced on his hat. "We're almost there! We're gonna make it!"

Sabo took Luffy's free hand again and squeezed it tight, ignoring the fiery pain in his hand and the whisper of doubt ringing in his ears as he smiled down at his little brother. "Hell yeah we are!"

* * *

Panic was setting in around the remaining boats on the overly crowded deck.

The crowd was now a mix of all three classes, all desperate and afraid, shouts and cries and futile begging resonating in the frosty air like the wails of a hoard of ghosts. Officers repeatedly warned a drove of men back from the boats, shouting for order, courtesy be damned regardless of class. The crowd ignored them and pressed in closer, shoving and cursing vehemently.

It was after a woman was pushed over the edge and nearly careened to her death had it not been for a few hands that reached for her that the Officers lost their patience.

"Keep _back_ , or I'll shoot you all like _dogs_!" Officer Lightoller decided enough was enough, and he pulled out his revolver from his coat and aimed it at the pressing crowd. They all froze, gasps and startled cries echoing about them before falling silent at the sight of the weapon, eying it as though it were the deadliest creature they'd ever seen. "Keep order here! Order I say!"

The men reluctantly backed down, glaring at the officer and the gun he held.

Fifth Officer Koby, a young man with a head of bright pink hair and glasses situated on his head rather than on his face, watched the ordeal play out from where he stood in the boat. He swallowed thickly, sweat gathering at his brow despite the chill.

This wasn't right, he knew. Things had gotten out of hand in the last few minutes, chaos and desperation taking over as the ship sank deeper and deeper into the watery abyss. But to raise a gun at innocent people, all of them wanting to get out of this horrible mess alive…

 _This is wrong._

But there was nothing _he_ could do to stop the madness from spreading, not now. He had to ensure the safety of the passengers on his boat, as well as his own, had to prevent anyone else from jumping aboard when it was already overflowing with people.

He had to do his job.

Swallowing his regret and fear and incredible discomfort, Koby shook himself out of his stupor, absently thinking how his mentor would react if he caught him dawdling on the job during such a dire situation. He was certain a 'Fist of Reprimand' would surely be involved. He still had bruises from all the other 'Fists of Something-Or-Other'.

"Lower away left and right!" he called out to the crew at the deck. He looked back at Lightoller just in time to see the man break his pistol open. Letting out a long breath, he started to load it.

Koby shivered, and it had nothing to do with the cold air or the sea waiting for them below.

* * *

Pockets full of all the money and jewels from the safe that he could carry – jewels so fine that he wouldn't even give them to Belinda – Outlook re-emerged from the lower decks. He was confident, now that he had some insurance to give the Officers a little incentive, he would surely find a place on a lifeboat. If that meant one person would end up back on the deck to make room, well…that would be unfortunate, but unavoidable.

However, his confidence took a bullet in the knee when Bluejam re-appeared, spotting him from across the way, and breathlessly confessed, "Sir, Master Stelly has disappeared."

Outlook balked, staring at the man in shock, dread. "What? What do you _mean_ he's disappeared?!" he cried. "Did you go back to where I told him to stay and wait?"

"I did, sir, but he seems to have wandered off," Bluejam replied. "I think he might've thought he'd have better luck searching for a boat himself rather than wait for your permission, sir. It's incredibly unfortunate, but I'm sure he'll turn up soon –!"

"Lower away, left and right! Take her down!"

Both men turned, Stelly's whereabouts temporarily forgotten. Outlook's heart sank in dismay when he saw Officer 'Smoker' Murdoch lower his last boat into the black waters.

He cursed. "We're too late!"

It seemed luck was not on his side, tonight of all nights. First Sabo ran away to get himself killed finding those wretched gutter-rats (Outlook was sure they were dead by now, good riddance) and now Stelly, his only remaining trump card to play should Bluejam never find Sabo again, had up and left too! And now the lifeboats were leaving without him.

How _marvelous._

"There're more boats down the front, sir," Bluejam said loudly over the irritating clamor, regaining Outlook's attention. "Stay with this one, 'Smoker'. He seems practical."

Outlook nodded absently (perhaps there was still hope left for him yet) but he was quickly torn from his thoughts when screaming erupted from the lowering lifeboats. He looked over the edge, and his eyes widened.

Boat Thirteen, already in the water but still attached to its falls, was pushed aft by the discharge water being pumped out of the ship. It wound up directly under Boat Fifteen, which was coming down right on top of it. The passengers all shrieked in terror to the crew above to stop lowering, and yet they were ignored. Some men put their hands up, trying futilely to keep the five tonnes of Boat Fifteen from crushing them.

It wasn't until a stoker finally got out his knife and leapt to the falls, climbing over people, that action was taken as he cut the aft falls while another crewman cut the forward lines. Boat Thirteen drifted out from beneath Fifteen just seconds before it touched the water with a loud slap. Passengers cried and sighed respectively in relief, and curses were exchanged between the stoker and the crewmen above, who's faces had turned a ghostly pale hue at what they'd almost done.

Outlook watched it all unfold, watched the madness ensue. And then gunshots rang through the air as Fifth Officer Koby in Boat Fourteen fired his gun as a warning to a bunch of men threatening to jump into the boat as it passed the open promenade on A Deck.

"Stay back, you lot!" the pink-haired young man shouted before firing more shots into the air, scaring the living hell out of his passengers and making those trying to jump aboard second guess their actions.

"It's starting to fall apart," Outlook cursed, turning to a grim-faced Bluejam. "We don't have much time."

Bluejam only nodded before following the nobleman as he pushed through the crowds. There was still the pressing issue concerning Stelly and Sabo's whereabouts – he was going to live no matter the cost, so it would help considerably if he didn't get on a boat empty-handed – but first he had to _find_ a boat, one letting men on or, better still, an Officer easy to manipulate.

Outlook spotted the sliver head of Smoker as he turned from the davits of Boat Fifteen and started walking toward the bow.

 _Worth a shot, I suppose._

The nobleman quickly caught up and fell in step beside the Officer, straightening his cravat and smoothing out his coat. "Mr. Murdoch, correct? Or do you prefer Smoker, good sir?" he asked with practiced faux graciousness.

Smoker turned to look at him, almost glaring, as they pushed on. "What can I do for you, sir?" he asked around the cigar he was all but gnawing on. His tone was low with a hint of danger, and Outlook almost backtracked. This was not a man to be trifled with, even if he was just an Officer on a sinking ship.

However, Outlook III was not one so easily swayed by hostility when an opportunity presented itself, so he ignored the other man's behavior and smiled his winning smile, all confidence and bravado. "I'm a businessman, as you know, and I have a business proposition for you."

* * *

Ace was the first onto the deck as he and the group finally burst into the open from the crew stairs just aft of the third funnel, sweating and panting heavily even as the cold air hit them like a blow to the face. They looked around frantically, surveying the uproar and panic.

Sabo's head reeled, figuratively and literally, at the sight before him, questions piling up without end. How had things gotten so out of control since he'd been gone? And what about Koala and Hack, were they safe? He hadn't seen either of them since he'd gone to search for his brothers.

More importantly, where were all the boats? Surely there had to be _some_ left –

"The boats are gone!" Luffy cried, pointing over to the davits, and Sabo's heart grew _cold_.

They all followed Luffy's gaze, and sure enough, the davits were empty. No lifeboat in sight.

The color drained from Sabo's face, leaving him white as a sheet and shaking. All the boats on that side were gone, rowing off into the inky darkness without them. Defeat began to settle in his soul like an anchor, and he hung his head.

 _No. We're too late._

"Damn," Ace hissed under his breath, and Sabo raised his head in time to watch his older brother as he ran over to the railings, craning his neck to see if there were any more boats that they'd missed further down. He quickly jumped back down, coming up with nothing but another panicking crowd. He turned back to their group, his brows set, and eyes narrowed in determination.

Sabo and gazed at his older brother, sure and strong against the reeking despair that poisoned the air.

He wasn't going to give up. He wasn't going to give in, and Sabo was so unbelievably proud of him. Just _looking_ at the raw will and strength in his silver eyes was enough to restore a little of Sabo's resolve as the blond took a deep breath, willing the fear away for now.

He had to focus. He had to be strong, like he'd been when he'd charged through the door after Luffy, when he'd brought the axe down to free Ace, when he'd defied his father's whims for the last time. He couldn't afford to lose his nerve now. They still had a chance.

"There's gotta be more boats on the other side!" Ace said to the group at large like a commander to his troops, before turning to Marco. "I'll take Zoro, Sanji, and my brothers with me. The rest of you go back that way and see if you can spot any boats. If you do, get straight on. Don't wait for us, alright?"

Marco and the others immediately tensed, trusting in Ace completely but clearly reluctant to part ways. In the end, however, knowing there was no time left and that they didn't have any other options, it was Marco who finally nodded. "Alright. We'll go on ahead, yoi," he said, before reaching out and grabbing a startled Ace into a brief one-armed hug, holding the younger man close as he dared.

"Be safe, Ace. You'd better make it out of this alive, yoi. All of you," he said into the freckled boy's shoulder.

Blinking rapidly, caught completely off guard, Ace stood frozen for a moment, uncertain. Eventually, he nodded shakily and patted the older blond on the back, because the poor bastard was an awkward mess when it came to affection from anyone that wasn't Luffy or Sabo. "Y-Yeah," Ace managed to croak after a moment's hesitation, "you too. See you on the other side."

"I'll hold you to that, yoi."

Marco let Ace go, smiled at him one last time, and then he motioned for Thatch, Franky and Brook to follow him. Before they did, Thatch offered the remaining group a salute and a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, Franky wished them _super_ good luck and briefly struck that stupidly funny pose of his, and Brook tipped his hat to them with a rueful smile and a tear in the corner of his eye.

And then they were gone, vanishing into the bustling crowd.

Sabo watched them go for a moment longer before following Ace – suspiciously misty-eyed, not that Sabo would ever blame him for it– Zoro and Sanji, hauling Luffy with him by the hand once more.

He hoped and prayed to a God he didn't believe in that it wasn't the last he saw of them. They deserved better than to die like in a place like this.

From the pained expression marring Luffy's scarred face as he kept looking over his shoulder, as if searching for any sign of the friends they'd left behind, it was clear he felt the same way. All Sabo could do was tighten his grip on his hand, offering silent but steady reassurance.

On their way past, Sabo noticed that the violin band – they'd been sent out onto the deck to play soothing music and keep the passengers 'calm' as they boarded the boats – were _still_ playing despite the fact no one was listening or paying them any heed (not that anyone ever did, even at dinner, which was a shame really because they were very good).

By the looks on their faces, however, it appeared they knew no one was listening but kept playing to keep warm, for the sake of playing, for the sake of music.

That made Sabo…incredibly sad.

Sanji took one look at the musicians and scoffed around his cigarette. "Music to drown by," he muttered, "now I _know_ I'm in first-class."

Despite the morbid nature of the joke, not even Zoro could withhold a crude smirk. "You're starting to sound like Robin," he said.

Sanji looked at him and shrugged. "I'll take that as a compliment."

* * *

Water poured like a spillway over the forward railing on B Deck. Smoker and his team, joined by Outlook who stood by like a statue and watched them bustle about, were busy loading the next boat, but the crowd was sparse at best. A lot of the remaining passengers were still aft, scrambling and pushing and shoving for _those_ boats, and wasn't that just _perfect_?

They were so ill-prepared for this it was almost laughable.

 _It would be funny, wouldn't it? If not for the thousands that'll still die no matter what we do now_ , said a cruel voice in the back of the Officer's mind.

His teeth clenched harder around the cigar in his mouth. He almost didn't notice Mr. Outlook move until he was slipping his hand out of the pocket of his overcoat and into the waist pocket of Smoker's greatcoat, leaving a stack of bills there.

"We have an understanding then, Mr. Smoker?" the nobleman probed, eyeing Smoker with a satisfied smile that made the silver-haired Officer want to punch it right off his unfortunately grotesque face.

He didn't care about the money. Whether the man bargained for his life or not, it was Smoker's duty to board anyone and everyone he could _whilst_ he could – even if this particular fellow was scum. And with size of the current crowd, the 'women and children only' rule didn't really apply all that much. The guy would get on regardless.

Still, Smoker just nodded and moved on to aid his team with the boats.

It was then that the other ugly guy – Bluejam or something equally ridiculous, who the hell named their kid something like that? – returned from wherever the hell he'd disappeared to earlier, looking breathless but oddly triumphant as he approached Outlook.

"I found Sabo, on the other side," he said, and Outlook blinked at him in surprise. "He's looking for a boat…with _them."_

Smoker didn't know who Sabo or ' _them_ ' were supposed to be, but if they were able to put such a look on the nobleman's face – a mixture of anger, shock, revulsion and what could only be described as a ' _how in the absolute frick?'_ face – he wanted to meet them and personally thank them for making his night.

However, his attention was drawn back to the matter at hand. As he boarded the last woman onto the boat, he turned to his helper, Mr. Momonga Ismay – he'd been quite a bit of help, too, guiding passengers of any class towards the less crowded boarding areas. But there was something about the man that just irked the crap out of him, like how he'd assumed the damn boat wouldn't sink, like how he'd talked the Captain into lighting the last boilers and effectively causing this whole crap-fest.

"Any more women and children?" he called to the man.

"All aboard, sir!" Momonga replied.

Smoker nodded and turned to Outlook expectantly. "Anyone else?"

The noble was frozen, almost battling with himself as he looked from Smoker to Bluejam. Apparently, whoever his thug had seen was of some significant importance to him, and whether he chose to get on or go after that person weighed heavily upon him.

But Smoker had no more time to waste whilst he weighed his life on the scale. So he turned away, just hearing the noble curse vulgarly – whoa, did he kiss his noble mother with that mouth? – and he ordered his men to prepare to lower the boat.

He caught movement on his left.

He stared, aghast, as Momonga climbed into the boat and took a seat. The red-haired man stared straight ahead, not meeting Smoker's piercing gaze.

Smoker could only blink, once, twice, before his eyes narrowed in a dark, scalding glare that sent shivers down the spines of those witnessing it.

 _After all this, you're just gonna jump ship?_

He _knew_ there was something about the man he didn't like. He was cocky, and a _coward._

Whatever respect he had for him was gone in an instant, replaced with ire – and immense disappointment. Smoker raised his arms. "Take them down," he ordered his men. The bolts buckled and groaned as the lifeboat was steadily lowered into the sea.

Not once did Smoker take his eyes off Momonga, and not once did the other man return his stare.

Smoker scoffed around his cigar.

 _Cowardly bastard._

* * *

On the port side, Officer Lightoller was getting people into Boat Two, his pistol in his hand to ward off any more incidents despite the constant pushing and shoving all around.

The brothers noticed the commotion and steered clear of it; there would be no boarding that boat, not for three young men, that's for sure.

Sabo had to wrap an arm around Luffy to keep him close lest he lost him in the crowd as they moved on ahead. Ace had an arm slung around Sabo's shoulders too, pulling them along. The older man grunted in frustration every time they were jostled left or right. It _was_ pretty annoying, but Sabo was almost too out of it to care. The miserable combination of the cold and the concussion were almost overwhelming, making his head reel and his stomach roll.

He wanted to throw up, wanted to curl up into a ball on the ground, wanted to sleep…

He mentally slapped himself.

 _No, I have to stay awake. We can make it on to the boats letting men on if we keep going. Just stay awake._

Sanji and Zoro had already gone on ahead at Ace's urging, telling them not to wait around for the three of them whilst they still had a chance. Sabo had never seen a look so pained on Zoro's face before, and Sanji had looked close to screaming or tears or both –it was easy to forget that Sanji was still a teenager, still a scared kid behind that cool attitude and foul mouth, a kid who didn't want to die and yet didn't want to leave his friends behind. And Zoro, whilst older and more mature in some cases, was no different.

Noticing their reluctance, Luffy had looked them in the eye and promised they would meet again later, assuring them with that brilliant smile of his that they would make it. They would be alright, and they _would_ get off the ship alive, no matter what.

After that, basking in the brilliant glow of Luffy's boundless love and optimism, it was a brief battle of wills until Sanji, and Zoro surprisingly, finally gave in and crushed the boy into a hug. They made him _swear_ that he would see them again – and he did, even though he didn't feel like he _had_ to because he believed they would regardless – before they reluctantly let him go, booking it across the ship in search for any more boats together.

Damn, Luffy really did have the best friends ever.

(Though a part of Sabo wanted to call the kid out, ask him _why_ he'd made such a promise when there was no guarantee. But he wasn't that cruel. And besides, it wasn't like Sabo hadn't already made that same promise in his heart.)

Twenty feet below them, the sea was pouring into the doors and windows of B Deck staterooms. They could hear the roar of water cascading into the ship like a raging lion, bearing its teeth and claws of piercing ice.

Sabo wondered just how long they had left.

"Dammit, there's _gotta_ be a boat around here that's loading men," Ace muttered, guiding Sabo and Luffy around another crowd of crying women.

"We'll find it soon I'll bet," Luffy piped up assuredly from under Sabo's arm, "we just have to keep moving – _whoa, Sabo!"_

Sabo's legs suddenly wobbled beneath him, and he nearly careened to the floorboards. But Ace and Luffy, as always, were there to catch him before he could even fall to his knees, steadying him with their arms around his waist and biceps.

Panting heavily, Sabo pressed a shaking gloved hand to his temple, grinding his teeth against the intensifying pain, and _wow_ Koala was right that bump was bloody _huuuuge –_

"Sabo, you okay? Sabo, talk to me buddy," Ace snapped his fingers in front of Sabo's face, shaking the blond out of his haze.

He looked up at his brother and forced a smile. "Y-Yeah, yeah 'm fine, I'll be fine," he said, letting Luffy drape his arm around his shoulders as they carried on, albeit at a slower than before as both Ace and Luffy regarded their middle brother with uncertainty and worry. He cursed his father to eternity for having a freaking good swing. "Really, I'll be okay. S'just a bump, I can keep going. Let's just get to the boats already –"

"You look like you're ready to keel, Sabo," Ace argued, worry seeping into his tone. "You're hurt, obviously. You shouldn't be walking around anymore. Maybe I should carry you –"

"Do that," Sabo levelled him with a glare that was only partially effective, "and I'll castrate you."

"Um, rude much?" Ace scoffed, but he thankfully let it go for now. He felt Luffy tighten his hold around his arm.

A sharp cry startled them a little as they passed one boat still loading women and children. Sabo saw from the corner of his eye as two girls unwillingly, tears streaming down their rounded faces, boarded the boat and left their father standing on the deck. Even from a distance Sabo could see the tears the man was holding back for the sake of his daughters and his wife.

"It's goodbye for a little while, only for a little while," he insisted, his voice thick with emotion. "There'll be boats for daddies later. Just hold mummy's hand, that's right."

Luffy's hand found Sabo's shirt instead and he held it tight, having heard the man's false assurances and coming to the same conclusion Sabo did as he held the boy closer.

 _That could be us_.

They could be separated, promise to see each other again only for that promise to come up empty…

Sabo shook his head adamantly despite the wave of pain it elicited.

 _No, that won't happen. We're getting on a damn boat together no matter what_.

And there was no reason why they wouldn't, if they found a boat letting men on. There was plenty of room to fit at least thirty people or something on the average boat, right? If they hurried, they could make on all together, no one holding them back, no one forcing them apart again because of class or age or whatever, no one to –

"Sabo! There you are, _Sabo!"_

 _Oh goddammit all to hell._

An unfortunately familiar face came into view as they broke free from the crowds.

Sabo froze in his tracks. Luffy stiffened under his arm, fist tightening around the fabric of his ruined shirt as he glared hatefully from under the brim of his straw hat.

On Sabo's right, Ace growled through clenched teeth like a dog. " _You_."

Outlook smiled, a false, disdainful, chilling thing that rivaled the Atlantic itself. He opened his arms outwards.

"I've been looking for you, my boy," he said. "Thank goodness you're safe."

For the umpteenth time that night, Sabo cursed everything in general.

* * *

 **A/N~ Hoo boy. I hate Outlook a lot, you guys. He may not have played that big a part in the manga/anime, but what we did see of him...well, he was a jerk. A big one. He's still a jerk here. I hate him :)  
**

 **Hope you enjoyed that!**

 **Reviews are writer chow, and cannibalism _is_ illegal :3**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N~ Hoo boy, guys. This one's a killer :') I honestly teared up writing this one, as I do with MOST of this story if I'm being honest. I tried to extend it as much as I could, but I felt what happens next is better off in a separate chapter.  
**

 **I love you guys SO MUCH, even if you threaten to bite my fingers off like carrot sticks if I kill anyone off (tbh that made me laugh so hard, imagining my finger going _crunch_ like a carrot, I dunno why that's so funny to me XD). Your support and comments are SO encouraging :)**

 **I OWN NOTHING.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Stupid, Stupid Brothers**

If there was ever a face Sabo hated seeing more than anything, more than Bluejam's – or his own in the mirror, when he'd been alone and hopeless and caged and filled to the brim with self-loathing – it was Outlook's.

He'd hoped he'd seen the last of it when he'd literally spat in it, which had been by far one of the most satisfying things he'd _ever_ done in his life. But apparently, the universe wasn't done screwing around with him or his brothers just yet as Outlook neared them, ignoring Ace and Luffy and their disdainful glares and growls.

He looked Sabo up and down, taking in his appearance, and his smile dimmed a little when he noticed the state he was in.

Sabo had shed his coat and his favorite top hat, leaving him in only his boots, loose-fitting pants, loose cravat and blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, and torn brown gloves (the glass he'd punched to get the axe had ripped through the leather of his right glove, leaving his red, scabbed knuckles on display). Combined with the remnants of dried blood down his right temple, mussed up blond hair and his reddened nose and cheeks, he looked a mess, like he'd crawled out of a scrappy fight in the rain and won by a hair.

He looked nothing like the son of a noble, or like a noble at all, really.

Did Sabo care? Nope.

Did _Outlook_ care? Apparently so, if the startled frown was anything to go by.

"My God, Sabo, look at the state of you, boy. You look a fright," he said, and he _almost_ managed to sound concerned for his flesh-and-blood son.

Then, much to their surprise, Outlook shed his own coat and threw it over Sabo's shoulders, fixing the lapels. Sabo froze under his father's ministrations, already frazzled mind drawing a short blank.

 _What in the hell?_

Sabo briefly had the presence of mind to note over his steadily mounting shock – seriously, what in the _hell –_ that the coat was a little heavy, like there was something stuffed in the pockets. Outlook spoke again and averted – and clearing – Sabo's thoughts.

"What happened to your coat and hat?" he asked. "You _know_ how cold it is out here, why on earth did you –?"

Finally snapping out of it, seeing the gesture for what it really was – another ploy, of _course_ it was – Sabo jerked away from Outlook's hands, hate searing in his eyes. "I thought I made it very clear that I never wanted to see you again," he snapped.

Outlook clammed up in shock, drawing back. This was the third or fourth time Sabo had talked back to him that night (without fear, without the memories surging from the darkest parts of his mind, and Sabo was so proud of that) and yet the man was _still_ surprised.

It was almost hilarious.

"You can't fix everything you've already destroyed by giving me your damn coat like I'm some hapless child," he hissed, "so unless you know where we can find a boat, get the _hell_ out of my face before I spit in yours again."

Glares momentarily dropping, Ace and Luffy turned to look at him, agog. A grin of absolute _delight_ slowly wormed across Ace's face. "You _didn't_ ," he said.

Sabo nodded. "I did."

Ace hissed out an awed "oh _hell_ yeah" under his breath. Luffy just full-on beamed up at him like the adorable dork he was.

Sabo would've smiled back, probably would've grinned with how stupidly happy it made him to give a little something back to the person who'd made his life a living hell for over a decade. Instead, he kept his glare trained on the confounded man standing before him, waiting for the façade to fade.

Outlook frowned, feigned relief gone in the blink of an eye as he cleared his throat and straightened his cravat. "…It just so happens that there _is_ a boat," he said, and Sabo allowed his glare to recede a little at the revelation. "It's just up ahead, nearing full capacity but –"

"Then shut up and lead the way," Ace barked impatiently. Sabo was so close to snorting he almost choked.

Outlook, appalled but knowing a threat when he heard it, nodded stiffly and turned on his heel, walking briskly down the deck with the three brothers in tow. They didn't take their eyes off the older man once, Ace and Luffy's glares burning holes into Outlook's back – it was probably as close as they would ever be to having him held at gun-point.

But Sabo put aside his own ire for a moment to ask, despite himself, "Did…did Stelly manage to get on a boat?"

"…I don't know," Outlook replied after a moment, eyes trained ahead. "He wandered off some time ago and has yet to return. We'll find him, rest assured."

 _That…wasn't reassuring in the slightest._

Ignoring Ace and Luffy's surprised glances on him for even asking about his step-brother – yes, he didn't like Stelly, but he was still better than Outlook and Belinda combined which was saying quite a lot, all things considered – Sabo nodded, slipping his arms into the sleeves of Outlook's coat, even though the gesture had been unwelcome. He had a free coat and he wasn't gonna give it back.

Stelly hadn't gotten on a boat yet. He must've gotten frightened and decided to try his hand at finding his own way out, wandering around the deck, fretting and snivelling like an idiot…

That may have just cost him his life. Sabo still hoped for the best, regardless of his feelings toward the young man.

They finally reached the boat. Outlook hadn't been exaggerating when he'd said it was nearing full capacity. It was crowded, brimming with men shivering and praying under their breaths. Sabo quickly scanned the boat, running the numbers. There was room for probably two more people, but if they squeezed together or if Luffy sat on one of their laps they _could_ just make it work –

"Sabo, Luffy, you guys hurry up and get on."

– out.

Two heads of gold and black snapped around to gawk at Ace, who had stepped back from the boat and regarded Sabo and Luffy with an unreadable gaze. Even Outlook seemed surprised, but he didn't get the chance to say anything on the matter before Ace was speaking again. "It's almost full, so you two get on. I'll find another one I can weasel my way into before they're all gone."

Luffy stared at Ace, mouth agape, eyes wide and uncomprehending. Sabo's left eye twitched.

 _Hold on one fricking second –_

 _"Like hell we are!"_ both cried in varying degrees of anger and fear and frustration as they stomped over to their (idiotic, brainless, selfless _arsehole)_ older brother.

Sabo seized Ace by the shoulders and almost shook him, but he was too angry, too hurt to do more than squeeze his shoulders hard enough to leave a bruise. "We're _not_ getting on that boat without you, Ace, no way in _hell_ –"

"No, you _have_ to get on," Ace said, looking from him to a wide-eyed Luffy. " _Now."_

"We're not leaving you behind, _ever_ ," Sabo all but growled through his teeth. "Brothers stick together, remember? I thought we'd firmly established that after we, y'know, _went_ _back down to save your ass while up to our tits in seawater!"_

"You can squeeze on with us, Ace!" Luffy added, clutching Ace's left arm with both hands, and Ace looked into his baby brown eyes. Despite the tears pricking the corners of his eyes, Luffy's expression was determined and pissed as all hell. "We can all fit! You always said I'm really freakin' small so I can sit on your lap or something –!"

 _"Listen to me you two!"_ Ace barked, grabbing them both by the shoulders and shutting them up with a firm shake. "There's not enough room for me, so _get the hell on_ before they take off. I'm a survivor, alright? You _know_ that, especially you, Lu. I'll find a way off the ship no matter what, don't worry about me."

Sabo's breath hitched. He bit his lip hard, staring at Ace, staring into his silver eyes and knowing, _knowing_ the bastard didn't believe a single word that came out of his own damn mouth.

Ace was a survivor. _That,_ he believed. The fact that he was still alive and kicking despite living on the streets, getting the crap beaten out of him by their crazy Grandfather, his constant narcolepsy attacks and _then_ being penniless on top of practically raising Luffy by himself was a testament to that, proof of his tenacity.

But this was worse, _far_ worse, than any trial Ace or Luffy had ever faced. This was something you couldn't get back up from unless you had the devil's luck on your side, and even then it was a stretch.

This was…this was…

As if he'd read his mind, Ace tried a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes at all. "If you won't go for me, go for Luffy," he said softly, words meant only for Sabo to hear. "He's our little brother, and it's our job to make sure that he's safe…that if one of us has to die, it won't be him _. Please,_ Sabo."

Sabo stiffened. Luffy went white as a sheet, his fingers tightening around Ace's arm like a vice. He'd heard.

The ship was sinking. There were only a few lifeboats left. Chaos erupted everywhere they looked, people were desperate and more than half of them were going to die regardless. Sabo had gone down into the depths of the sinking vessel to get _both_ his brothers out, give them _both_ a chance to live, and they'd struggled and fought their way up despite the water, the barriers, the stupid cuffs and the stewards and the myriads of people –

After all that, Ace _still_ didn't think he was worth saving.

After fighting to get the three of them, _together_ , onto a boat, Ace wanted to be left behind, for Luffy – for _both_ of them.

" _Goddamn_ you, Ace…" Sabo choked, pounding a fist against his brother's chest. Ace didn't budge an inch, which pissed Sabo off even more, but he was too distraught to do anything more. Luffy let loose a whimper and held on even tighter to Ace's arm, squeezing his eyes shut against a new torrent of tears.

 _Why won't you let us save you? Why now are you so willing to die when all we want is for you to_ _ **live**_ _?_

"I have and arrangement with an Officer further down the deck," said Outlook, snapping the three of them out of their own heads to glare at the man. He continued as though death weren't staring him in the face from two lethal gazes. "If we hurry, Portgas and I can get off safely. Both of us."

It sounded far too convenient, too good to be true, even though Sabo knew the power Outlook had at his fingertips, so of _course_ he could weasel his way into an agreement to save his own ass. And the worst part was, it probably _was_ too good, because there was no way a noble like him – scum of the earth, wretched pile of waste that had no right to call himself a human never mind a _father_ – would allow a third-class young man like Ace to even get close to him let alone on the same lifeboat.

It was a trick, a lie, another one of his schemes. Sabo was _sure_ of it.

Sabo scowled deeply, and Luffy let go of Ace's arm to clench his fists and raise them defensively as they both moved to plant themselves in front of Ace, making somewhat of a barrier between the confused noble and their older brother –

– who nodded at Outlook and then walked calmly around the barrier Sabo and Luffy had made.

The boys watched his every move, glares fading into wide-eyed disbelief. He smiled at them, all bright and reassuring, and said, "See? I got my own boat to catch now, everything's gonna be fine. So hurry up, get on already. They're almost full."

He couldn't be serious.

He didn't actually _believe_ Outlook would honor such a claim after everything he'd done to separate them, have them inadvertently _killed_ –?

"Rest assured, Sabo," the noble said, hands clasped behind his back with a tight smile not even a starving beggar would believe. "Let it not be said that I am not a man of my word. I will make sure Portgas leaves this ship in one piece. Now hurry along, you and young Luffy here."

Sabo slowly turned, and he glowered hotly at the man who would have happily let his brothers _die,_ chained up in the belly of a sinking ship for simply knowing Sabo rather than letting them be, allowing them a chance to survive, a chance to achieve their dreams.

He hated Outlook. He _hated_ his father more than he'd ever hated anyone in his life, and he _knew_ in his heart that this 'arrangement' he spoke of was some sort of ploy to get Sabo to cooperate, to separate him from the only other person besides Luffy and Sabo himself that could soundly kick his ass in order to get to him again, drag him away and throw him back into his cage the moment they were safe from drowning with the rest of the condemned.

And yet…

He blinked, anger dwindling like a dying flame. He looked down at Luffy, who met his gaze with shining eyes threatening to overflow.

 _"If you won't go for me, go for Luffy."_

Sabo knew Ace, stubborn as he was, wouldn't change his mind. He was dead set on staying behind for their sakes, whether Outlook's arrangement proved true or false. And though he was an idiot and reckless and an absolute _bastard_ , he was right about one thing. It was probably the only thing they would ever both agree on no matter what happened, no matter the cost.

Luffy – lovable, idiotic, impulsive, vibrant, irrepressible and _irreplaceable_ Luffy – would _always_ come first.

He was their little brother. It was their job as the older brothers to ensure he made it out of this mess alive, that _he_ would have the chance to chase his dreams, claim the freedom they'd sought with both hands.

 _But Ace…we can't leave you here, we can't –_

And then there was no more time to argue, no more time to plead or beg or even give in to the urge to hold his brother and cry. Two crewmen appeared in that instant, noticing the passengers they had to load, and they took Sabo and Luffy by the shoulders, ushering them away, pulling them towards the boat.

 _No, no no no no wait, please! Ace!_

Luffy immediately kicked off, calling and reaching out for Ace, tears finally spilling over when Ace didn't move an inch. He stayed where he was, watching them go with a smile that was so forced and so pained that it broke Sabo's heart.

Even so, Sabo eventually tore his eyes away from him and grabbed Luffy around the waist, picking him up despite the boy's loud protests and settling him down in the boat with the other passengers.

He had to do this. He had to, for Luffy's sake, because Ace wanted it…even if it tore them apart, inside and out…

And then, because not even Sabo could help himself, because they hadn't the chance to hold him, because they both feared – _knew_ , deep in their hearts – it would be the last they saw him, Sabo and Luffy reached out to Ace one last time.

His smile unhinging from his face, Ace finally moved, reaching up to them with one hand. Their fingers intertwined for a moment, and then slipped away far too soon when the crewmen steered Ace back from the boats.

Ace didn't fight back, letting the men push him away from the edge of the railing. His hand fell back to his sides, fists clenched.

His hand was gone, out of reach, but the warmth of his palm in theirs lingered like a flame. Sabo held onto that flame as long as he could, before the chilling winds swept over them and extinguished it.

 _This is it, then._

Dropping into his seat, Sabo wrapped both arms around Luffy's quaking shoulders, holding him close, neither one of them taking their eyes off Ace for a second as the crewmen began to lower the boat into the sea little by little.

 _Luffy is safe. I'm safe. We're going to live._

 _But…_

"Come back, Ace," Luffy choked, burrowing deeper into Sabo's chest, eyes spilling over with tears. "Please, Ace, come back…"

Sabo held him closer, carding fingers through his messy black hair, hushing him and rocking him gently back and forth like a child.

Ace seemed to move farther and farther away as the boat drew closer and closer to the sea waiting below. Sabo didn't once take his eyes off him, even as Outlook came to stand beside Ace, watching the boat slip lower and lower with dispassionate eyes that had become all too familiar to the blond.

Then the two started talking, without looking at each other. Over the constant roar of the crowd and the shouts and buckling divets, Sabo couldn't properly hear what they were saying. From this far down he couldn't even read their lips.

But he didn't have to. Because he knew what the smile on Outlook's face meant. He'd seen it enough times growing up, had once feared the sight of it.

It meant that Outlook knew he'd won.

Sabo's heart sank and shattered.

* * *

"You're a good liar, Portgas," Outlook said, loud enough to hear over the din of voices and creaking boats, but low enough so that Ace and Ace alone could hear him.

Ace shrugged a shoulder, not once taking his eyes off his brothers, who in turn stared at him like he was the last thing they would ever see. The thought churned his insides a little, because _they_ were the ones making it out alive.

"Almost as good as you," he replied flippantly, ignoring Outlook's involuntary bristle and affronted grunt. "Though I guess I should be thanking you for letting Luffy get on with Sabo, since I'm willing to bet that's the extent of your kindness."

"How else would Sabo have been persuaded to board?" Outlook said. "Unless at least _one_ of you rats boarded with him, my protégé would've refused. Can't have that, of course. He has a wedding to attend when we reach land."

It took everything in Ace's power to keep his hands from forming fists and swinging at Outlook there and then.

 _I knew it._

Ace licked his lips, stuffing his sweaty palms into his pockets and keeping him there. He couldn't lash out, not here. His brothers were watching. If he flipped, so would they, and maybe even try and get back on the ship. He couldn't allow that.

"…there's, ah…there's no arrangement, is there?" he asked. He already knew the answer of course, but there was no harm in asking.

"Oh there is," Outlook said. And then he smiled, though it was cold and ruthless and cunning. "Not that _you'll_ benefit from it much."

Ace scoffed humorlessly. He'd figured. "And that part about me getting off the ship? Being a man of your word?"

"I'll have Bluejam personally escort you."

The bodyguard – Ace had _totally_ forgotten about him, even though he owed him big time for that attempted brainwashing session – grunted in acknowledgment, smirking coldly at Ace from where he stood at Outlook's right hand. He didn't have to imagine what the noble meant by 'escort', though it probably involved him landing face first into the water without a lifebelt.

"I always win, Portgas," Outlook's smile never left his face, and his greedy eyes never strayed from Sabo's frozen, paling form. "One way, or another. Though I must admit, it's a pity I didn't keep that drawing of yours. It's going to be worth a lot more by morning."

 _You unimaginable bastard._

Ace swallowed, bit his lip to withhold his burning anger, and nodded. There was nothing more to say.

He knew he was screwed. He knew it from the second he saw Outlook standing there, waiting for them with that smug-ass smile on his face –

No.

He knew it the second Sabo and Luffy had burst through the door of his make-shift prison, crying and calling his name and embracing him for all they were worth, relieved beyond measure and hopelessly delighted to see him.

Because in that moment, Ace had decided no matter what, no matter if they'd freed him or not, he would make sure they lived. Ensure that Sabo and Luffy hauled ass to the boat deck and made it off the ship together, regardless of their protests.

They were the only reason he hadn't given up despite everything it took just to get outside. Them, and Marco and Thatch and the others. They _had_ to survive.

As for Ace…

…well…

His needs were never part of the equation. Never had been since the day Luffy had come into his life.

Ace knew Sabo would take care of Luffy in his absence. Even if Outlook planned to seek Sabo out once they reached land or another ship came to their aid, he knew his twin wouldn't make it easy for him. He wouldn't let Outlook tear him away from Luffy again, leaving the boy alone. He was stronger now than when they'd met. He'd fight with everything he had, and if it came down to it, so would Luffy.

He also knew they would curse him and grieve and cry once they realized he was gone. Luffy would never be the same again. Sabo would withhold his own grief for their baby brother's sake, putting his sorrow on a shelf and leaving it there to collect dust.

But they would _live_. At least they would have a _chance_ , to see their dreams through to the end, to move on and recover from the loss and trauma and the scars this night would undoubtedly leave them.

And Ace would die happy.

He would die knowing he'd saved them, knowing they wouldn't go down with him. And even though their incredible efforts to save him would have gone to waste, he would die _knowing_ , without a shadow of a doubt, that he'd been loved by them as much as they were loved by him.

 _It's alright,_ he thought, nodding to himself. _It'll be alright. They'll be safe and happy. They'll live. And I'll die without any regrets._

 _Well…maybe one._

Looking down as the boat sank lower and lower, Ace met his brother's gazes again.

He looked at Luffy – precious, happy, stupidly lovable and reckless – half buried against Sabo's blue shirt. And Sabo – bright, sarcastic, head-strong and loving despite his trials and the scars marring him inside and out.

He looked down at the two people in his life that made him _glad_ to have been born, made him feel deserving and _wanted_ despite the blood he carried and his selfishness and overall worthlessness…

 _I'm sorry I'll never get to see you reach the top, Luffy. I'm sorry I'll never get to see you achieve your dreams, Sabo._ That _, I regret. But…_

He couldn't cry. He couldn't let their last memory of their brother be of him crying as he watched them leave him behind, like he regretted it, because he didn't. He never would.

 _I can't regret trading your lives for mine. Not ever._

And so he smiled instead, wide and full and real with his eyes scrunched closed and everything to hide the tears – tears of sadness, fear, and irrepressible happiness.

 _Luffy…Sabo…thank you._

He was so thankful, _so thankful,_ to have met them. He was almost thankful to have been born at all, to have lived for as long as he had with the time he'd been given, because the heavens had blessed him, however briefly, with two amazing little brothers.

 _Thank you for loving me._

* * *

Ace smiled down at them, full and wide and real, and Sabo choked on his next breath.

In his arms, Luffy barely managed to hold back another sob even as his shoulders shook from the effort, until he couldn't take it anymore and he buried his face completely into Sabo's shirt, letting the tears flow.

He'd been right all along.

Outlook had no intention of letting Ace on a boat, arrangement or no, promise or no. Ace knew it, too, and had accepted the fact that he was going to die a pointless death and he was _smiling_ at them like everything was going to be okay, like he was _thanking_ them, and it _wasn't fair._

 _This isn't_ _ **fair**_ _._

The world around them lapsed into slow-motion. All sound – people wailing in fear or despair as they left loved ones behind, the ships groaning, the Officer giving orders to the sailors overhead – faded away into nothingness. Sabo heard only the blood pounding in his ears, his own pounding heart, Luffy's hitched and muffled whimpers against his constricting chest...

 _This can't be happening._

Another rocket burst above their heads, outlining Ace in a halo of light, his smile still shining bright and clear.

 _You can't die here, Ace. You can't._

And then Ace's smile faltered, his hand trembling where it braced the railing, tears pricking the corners of his eyes when he opened them again.

The pain and grief and _anger_ Sabo felt, tearing his soul apart, was unbearable. Teeth grinding, tears began to stream down Sabo's cheeks, unbidden, no longer restrained.

 _You can't die and expect us to_ _ **accept**_ _it, Ace! You deserve to live, don't you see? It's because of you and Luffy that I'm even_ here _. You can't give up your life, your dreams, for us._

 _You_ _ **can't**_ _._

"Sabo…"

Luffy's hand released its grip on his shirt and reached up instead, clasping Sabo's shoulder. Sabo blinked, snapped out of his despairing reverie, and looked down to meet Luffy's eyes. And there were tears, yes, but there was _anger_ too, a determination and love and a ferocity that seemed too great for the teenager in his arms but befitting all the same for a young man as incredible and wild as Luffy D. Monkey.

"Ace is our _brother_ , Sabo," he declared.

And suddenly, so sudden that it shook Sabo to the core and rocked his world like nothing ever had, the two of them were in perfect accord.

Ace was their brother.

The three of them were bound together, by choice, forever and always. Sabo had only known them for a few days, but he was _theirs_ , they were _his_ , they belonged to each other and they were _family._ And that meant they stuck together, fought together, lived their dreams and explored the world and attained true freedom _together_.

And if one of them chose to die, if one of them laid down their own life, threw everything away so that the other two or even one of them could live…well, that wasn't going to fly, not at all.

 _You jump, we jump, remember?_

Swallowing the last of his tears and wiping away the remnants with the back of his hand, Sabo narrowed his eyes, looking deep into Luffy's. "Yes. Yes, Luffy, he is. And we're his," he said. His little brother scrubbed his face with his arm, wiping away the tears until all that remained was a resolute frown shadowed by the brim of an old straw hat.

No more words were needed.

Sabo unwound his arms from Luffy's shoulders and they held each other by the biceps instead, firm and steady, as they stood up in the boat. What they were about to do was suicide, stupid and reckless and would undoubtedly come to bite them in the ass, but they didn't care.

Because Ace was still on that ship.

 _You jump, we jump._

Ignoring the confused and panicked gasps around them, Sabo and Luffy lurched across the lifeboat, reaching the gunwale and climbing it –

"What the _– SABO, LUFFY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_

– and with twin war cries tearing from their throats, they hurled themselves off the lifeboat and onto the rail of the A Deck promenade, barely catching it.

Sabo easily hefted himself over the rail and rolled to his feet on the deck, whilst Luffy – having landed on his stomach _on_ the rail – flailed a little with his legs waving about in the air before he finally scrambled over it, hopping back to his feet and jamming his straw hat on his head.

The lifeboat continued down, but Luffy and Sabo were back on _Titanic._

 _"SABO, LUFFY,_ _ **NO**_ _!"_ Ace screamed overhead, but they ignored him for the moment as they sprinted down the promenade deck, Outlook and Sanji's coats flying behind them as they shoved through the crowds, hearts thrumming against their rib-cages with a manic vengeance.

 _You said we had to live without any regrets, Ace. If we let you die, if we left you behind, we'd regret it for the rest our lives._

"C'mon, Lu!" Sabo tugged Luffy forward by the wrist and then pushed him ahead, allowing the smaller boy to dash freely through the confused and shocked passengers, jumping over stray luggage and deck chairs. No doubt Ace would be on his way down to meet them halfway, ready to kick their asses for what they'd done.

They couldn't wait for it.

 _You saved me, Ace. You saved Luffy all those years ago, and then you both saved me. I'll protect Luffy with my life, of course I will, but you have to know neither of us would get off this damned ship unless we're together, the three of us._

 _We're going to save you, Ace, just like you saved us!_

 _We're getting off this ship_ _ **together**_ _!_

They flew across the foyer in seconds, bursting through the doors and nearly tripping on their own feet across the polished floors, breaths labored – the run hadn't been far at all, but the fear was overwhelming, the idea that they'd been close, _so close,_ to leaving their brother behind, and the desperation that followed just to find him, to see him again –

 _"Sabo! Luffy!"_

Their heads snapped up in unison. Luffy let out a cry when Ace, with wild eyes and ghostly pale features, panting heavily with tears streaking down his freckled cheeks, all but flew down the stairs after them.

They didn't hesitate a moment longer, meeting Ace at the bottom of the stairs and colliding into an embrace, tearful and desperate and warm and all-encompassing and whole because they were _whole_ , they were _together_ and there was _nothing_ on God's green earth that would tear them apart _ever again_ as long as they lived –

" _You_ _ **bastards**_ _! You–You're stupid, you're so_ _stupid, you goddamn stupid, moron,_ _ **idiots**_ _!"_ Ace shouted into Sabo's shoulder, one hand cradling the back of his head, fingers digging into his hair, and the other arm wrapped around Luffy's shoulders. The boy had leapt at Ace and attached himself like a leech, arms wound around his waist and face burrowed into his chest as he sobbed hard and loud.

Sabo hid his tears in Ace's hair, arms tightening around his neck even as Ace smacked the back of his head and cursed them out, which hurt like a _bitch_ because, hello, _concussion,_ but he paid it no mind. He wouldn't let Ace go, not for a minute, not _ever_ if he could help it.

But Ace had other plans as he forcefully drew back, glaring through the torrent of tears flooding his shining silver eyes and spilling over like raindrops against a windowpane. " _Why the hell did you do that, huh?!"_ he shouted over Luffy's hiccoughing sobs, his voice pitched and cracked and hurt and confused. "You were on a boat, you were gonna make it – _why_ did you do that, _**why?!"**_

"Because _you_ , Ace D. Portgas, are a goddamned hypocrite and a feckin' _idiot_ ," Sabo shouted right back and smacked Ace upside the head. The blow was weak and lacked ire, but his voice didn't as he glared daggers at the other man. "You thought for a second that we'd actually _leave_ you, you _bastard_! You _knew_ Outlook wasn't gonna let you get off easy after everything, you _knew_ you were gonna die here, and you just – just _accepted_ that?! You can't **_do_** that to us, Ace! You can't do that to Luffy, to _me,_ you – you bloody, freckled _moron!_ All that talk about me not abandoning my dreams because of Outlook and _you_ were gonna go ahead and do the _same damn thing?!"_

"You're the b-biggest dumbass _ever_ b-but we _love you!"_ Luffy blubbered, fingers grasping at Ace's shirt as he stared up at him, eyes streaming with tears like a waterfall. "We-We're not gonna leave you here, o-or we'd regret it forever! Y-you said, remember? 'Live without regrets', you _told_ me that, _you_ did, Ace!"

Ace stared at them both, like he couldn't believe what they were saying, couldn't believe that two people – or _anyone_ – could love him as much as Luffy and Sabo did.

 _Idiot._

"But…But you – I don't –" Ace stammered.

"'You jump, we jump', right?" Sabo said, smiling through his tears as he lifted one hand to cup Ace's cheek in his gloved palm, wiping away the dampness on the freckled skin with a sweep of his thumb. "Isn't that what you told me, Ace? If _you_ jump, we jump. If _you_ stay, we stay, and we'll find another way out of here. No matter what."

Ace's face crumpled, and Sabo was sure he was going to start crying again, harder than Luffy. But instead, a helpless, stupid, brilliant smile claimed his features as he shook his head, and he tugged Sabo by the back of the neck to firmly kiss his scarred cheek before crushing him in another embrace, giving Luffy the same treatment as he kissed their baby brothers' forehead and dragged him to his chest. The two wasted no time in throwing their arms around him and each other again, beaming through their tears and love pouring from their hearts.

"That's – that's just great," Ace laughed wetly, pressing his grinning face into Sabo's neck. "Now I've got _two_ cry-babies on my hands."

"And you're an insufferable prick," Sabo chuckled with a sniff, thumping Ace on the back with his fist in feeble retaliation. Ace just laughed again.

"S-Stupid," Luffy retorted, snuggling deep into Ace's chest like he belonged there, which he did, in every way that mattered. "We couldn't go, Ace, we couldn't go, not without you, never ever _ever_ –"

"It's alright, it's okay," Ace knocked off Luffy's hat, letting it hang around his neck, and he stroked the back of his head. They were starting to calm down, the fear and elation simmering and leaving them boneless and exhausted. "We'll figure something out. We'll – We'll get off this ship, _together_ this time. I promise."

It was then, and only then, that Luffy lifted his face from Ace's shirt again to beam up at him. "Yeah…'cos you don't break your promises, right?" he sniffed.

The older two looked down at Luffy, and they grinned back. "That's right, Lu. That's right," Ace said, relief and love so clear and evident in his shining silver eyes as Luffy snickered. "I'm not breaking any more promises from here on out."

"We'll hold you to that," Sabo muttered, pressing his cheek against Ace's shoulder again, closing his eyes, grinning through the drying tear-tracks on his face.

Things were starting to look up. Sure the ship was still sinking and jumping back _on_ said ship was absolutely the _dumbest thing they could've done,_ and unless they found an alternative to a lifeboat before everything went down they were unbearably screwed…but they were together.

They would find a way to survive, all three of them.

They reluctantly drew away, knowing that time was still of the essence, though Luffy still had a death grip on Ace's wrist and Sabo had a hand braced against the small of Ace's back, almost afraid he'd disappear should they let go for a moment. Ace had a smile on his face, a real one, and he chuckled at their hesitance as he raised his arm to wipe away the last of his tears.

That was the only reason he didn't see the way Luffy's eyes tracked away, spotting something at the top of the staircase.

But Sabo noticed, and he watched as Luffy's grin fell from his face faster than a stone in the water, his body rigid and his features paling, brown eyes blowing wide with _fear_. His whole body began to tremble.

Sabo's heart dropped, though he had no idea what could possibly make his little brother look so scared when the three of them were together _–_

 ** _"LOOK OUT!"_**

Luffy leapt at them both with a shriek, tackling them to the floor in a tangled pile of limbs –

 ** _BANG!_**

– just as a gunshot ripped loudly through the air like a boom of thunder.

It took him a minute, but as soon as his racing heart slowed and his ears stopped ringing, Sabo looked up from the ground in search of the shooter amid the throng of now screaming people fleeing and ducking down for their lives, at the same time wondering who the _hell_ would carry a gun with them on a freaking cruise ship in the first place.

He found him in seconds, standing at the top of the staircase, and Sabo's heart seized with a whole new kind of terror.

Out of all the people it could've been, never had Sabo thought in a million years that Outlook would be the man behind the gun, finger poised on the trigger.

Even if he had _,_ the blond never would've dreamed that the barrel of the gun would be aimed at _him._

* * *

 **A/N~ YAY the brothers are together they're gonna live - oh, hey Outlook -_-**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Reviews are writer chow :3**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N~ Zomg, guys, your feedback on the last chapter? Astounding! Thank you so much, you really helped lift my spirits!  
**

 **This one is a little short, unfortunately, but I hope you'll find great satisfaction in what I have to offer, because it was really hard to write :) Also FYI, updates might be a little slower in the future because...well, I haven't actually finished writing the story DX I've still got about three chapters plus a possible epilogue to do, and I haven't done it XD XD**

 **I OWN NOTHING. AND TITANIC SHOULD HAVE KEPT AT LEAST THREE DELETED SCENES IN THE MOVIE THAT WERE REALLY GOOD.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Bullet Wounds and Cruel Irony**

When Luffy noticed Outlook watching them from the top of the pretty staircase from the corner of his eye, he'd paid him no attention at first. He was too busy hugging the living daylights out of his big brothers – _both_ of them – screwing the promise he'd made to not cry again as he sobbed his heart out into Ace's shirt, clinging to him for all he was worth.

And Ace, the big idiot he loved so much, hugged him and Sabo just as tight, muttering about cry-baby brothers when he was crying too. Hypocrite.

God, they'd been so close to leaving Ace behind, _so_ _close_ to regretting everything, so close to never seeing his oldest brother ever again…the very thought of it was so unbearably painful that Luffy could've broken down all over again.

But they weren't going to lose him. He and Sabo had agreed – without words, because real men didn't need words to be awesome – to screw whatever plan Ace or even Sabo's Bastard Dad had in mind and jump _right_ back onto the ship. It was a stupid thing to do, but they did it anyways. Because Ace was an _idiot_. A stupid, stubborn, balls-off-the-walls _idiot_ to think for a second that they didn't love him that much, to think they would just leave him to die on a sinking ship while they rowed away to safety.

They were brothers for God's sake. They were _family_. Family never abandoned each other for anything, no matter what.

Before Sabo had come along and squeezed his way into their lives, Ace had been the only person in his life that Luffy had loved more than anything in the world, more than the sea, more than _freedom_. Ace – and now Sabo – was his whole world. There was no way he'd leave him, not ever.

(And if Sabo ever tried to pull the same thing later down the line, well, somebody's ass was going to get kicked right after they saved said ass.)

They were brothers, family, and they were going to get off the ship _together_.

And not even Outlook, the noble bastard that continued to watch them from above with growing disdain, could stop them. Nothing would stop them now.

Unless, of course, Outlook suddenly decided to lose his mind and pull a gun out on them.

Which he totally did.

As the three of them drew away – Luffy wouldn't admit he whined a little when they did, he would _stick_ to Ace like a spider for the rest of the night if he could – Luffy looked up again, eyes tracking to the staircase, briefly meeting Outlook's gaze. There was _rage_ in his black eyes, dark and crazed like a man possessed, as he reached into Bluejam's coat and ripped a _pistol_ from its holster, aiming it down at them.

At _Ace's head_.

Luffy froze, and his face went _white_.

 _Oh Christ._

For a moment, everything around him slowing to a crawl, Luffy couldn't think. His heart pounded in his ears like thunder _,_ blood draining from his face, bile rising from his stomach, eyes growing impossibly wide as he watched Outlook's finger pull the trigger, ready to _kill_ Ace, or even _Sabo_ , the madness in his eyes a terrifying thing, reminding him of Porchemy from way back then –

 _He's gonna kill my brothers._

 _He's gonna kill Ace. He's gonna kill them he's gonna –_

Luffy blinked.

 _What the hell am I_ _ **doing?**_ _Move, Luffy,_ _ **MOVE**_ _._

Almost too late, Luffy shook himself, ignoring Sabo's worried gaze fixed on him, and he rammed into his brothers with a ragged scream –

 ** _"LOOK OUT!"_**

 _–_ and they toppled into a messy heap on the floor, moments before a shuddering **_BANG_** echoed across the foyer like rolling thunder.

Screams rang aloud in the once pristine room as the carved cherub at the foot of the center railing exploded in a shower of wood.

From where he lay half on top of a freaked-out Ace and a confused and breathless Sabo, Luffy had a moment to look back up at where they'd been standing and think 'wow that was freaking close'…but at the same time 'wow, he's actually a _really_ bad shot, he would've missed us completely even if I _hadn't_ pushed us out of the way'.

The important thing was that he'd missed. He'd missed them, and Luffy's brothers were okay. Scared witless, maybe, and Sabo looked about ready to be swallowed while by the ship at the sight of his own dad with a gun – yikes – but they were alive.

But that didn't stop the madman from tearing down the stairs, gun still in hand, intending to finish them off and _oh wow_ he was _seriously_ pissed off, wasn't he?

" _Move it, guys, MOVE!"_ Ace shouted, grabbing Luffy and Sabo by their wrists and hauling them to their feet, narrowly missing the wooden shards of the devastated carving as they broke out into a run across the foyer.

Going back outside was a bad idea, because of the crowd. They could've evaded getting spotted in the throng of people, true, but to be caught in the pushing and shoving whilst a guy with a gun was chasing you wasn't exactly ideal.

Also, Luffy hazarded a guess that it wouldn't matter to Outlook if he shot a few innocent bystanders in his quest to get to him and his brothers, and Luffy really didn't want that on his conscience.

So Ace led them toward the stairs going down to the next deck. Good thinking.

Well, kind of.

Because on the one hand, they were getting away from Outlook without endangering anyone the _other_ hand, they were on a sinking ship, and they were going _down,_ where the water was cold and rising faster and faster.

Luffy hoped Ace had a plan if Outlook decided to keep following them deeper into the ship. They'd probably end up drowning before getting filled with led if he or Sabo didn't think of something.

Outlook fired again, running down the steps towards them. A bullet blew a divet out of the oak paneling behind Sabo's head, and the blond cried out and ducked his head down as he pulled Luffy down the next flight of stairs, flying after Ace.

Outlook stepped on the skittering head of the cherub statue and went sprawling gracelessly, the gun clattering across the marble floor. He quickly got up, reeling drunkenly, and went over to retrieve it, buying the brothers precious seconds as they temporarily disappeared from his sight.

"Why the hell is he _shooting_ us?!" Ace cried, keeping his head low and one hand wrapped securely around Sabo's arm as they raced down the stairs, nearly tripping several times over their own feet. "I get that he's pissed but isn't this a little much even for him?!"

"I think he finally cracked!" Sabo breathed, flinching as another shot rang out. "I'm surprised that he's shooting at _me_ , though I really shouldn't be. Guess he's throwing a fit since his plans for the last decade or so have gone up in smoke – _whoa! Christ,_ that almost hit me!"

"Just keep going, don't look back!" Luffy shouted, one hand on his hat to keep it from flying off, his other squeezing Sabo's hand tightly as they turned a sharp corner and ambled down the next flight of stairs.

Again, _why were there so many bloody stairs?_ They needed to invent _moving_ stairs or something, at _least_ , sometime in the future because this was just too much.

The bottom of the grand staircase was flooded several feet deep when they reached it. Luffy remembered this place; it was near the dining hall where they'd had dinner with Sabo and Koala and Hack and the other nobles. It had been beautiful then – stuffy and fake but Luffy could appreciate beauty when he saw it, sometimes – but now there were chairs and tables and other fine furniture floating around in disarray, the room pitch dark and haunting compared to the night previous.

Had it only been last night that they'd been down there? It felt like a lifetime. And soon it would join the ship at the bottom of the Atlantic.

The brothers jumped down the stairs two at a time and ran straight into the water, ignoring the violent cold as they waded through as quickly as they could.

Outlook was getting closer.

" _Come on!"_ Ace called, shoving Sabo and Luffy ahead of him whilst he took the rear, fording across the room to where the floor sloped up. They were almost to the dining saloon. Just a little further and they would be okay, hopefully, because Luffy was willing to bet that Outlook feared for his own life too much to chase them any deeper into the ship –

Outlook reeled down the stairs seconds later, catching the banister with one hand, and he fired at them again, growling out loud like an animal. The first one missed, barely, sending bouts of spray near them, and dangerously near Sabo.

But as the man raised his arm a second time, he had the perfect angle to shoot Sabo in the back, or even in the leg, and there was no way in hell Luffy would let that son of a bitch get that chance.

 _He's been hurting Sabo for ten years. Like_ _ **hell**_ _I'm gonna let him hurt him anymore!_

Without a second thought, Luffy pushed Sabo out of the line of fire, grinning when the second bullet missed him by a hair –

 ** _BANG!_**

 ** _"AAAGH!"_**

– and then he _shrieked_ when the third one hit home.

Luffy went down, head under water, as the bullet tore through his left thigh.

He heard Sabo and Ace shriek his name, their horrified voices muffled under the roar of the water in his ears and the cold and the _pain_.

He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, it was the lake thing all over again only this time he'd been freakin' _shot_ and he was gonna drown in seawater running red with his own blood _–_

And then he was being lifted out of the water, coughing and spluttering and choking, closed eyes burning with sea salt.

He was cradled bridal style against a solid chest in a pair of strong arms that could only be Ace's. Though his eyes were glued shut and his head lolled back limply like a broken doll, he knew they were moving, knew that Ace was freaking out and unbelievably scared from the erratic beating of his heart against his ear.

For a moment, he forgot why. Why was Ace scared? What was going on –?

" _I hope you enjoy your time together!"_ Outlook bellowed after them from a distance.

And then Luffy remembered.

 _Oh yeah, that bastard shot me in the leg…ow. Sure hope this doesn't kill me, 'cos that would seriously suck…but it shouldn't, right? It's just my leg…but if I'm bleeding a lot…and salt doesn't help with wounds, right…?_

" _Luffy,_ Luffy, can you hear me, kiddo?" said Ace's voice, panicky and distant, and getting fainter.

Oh hell, was he dying already?

"Luffy, say something, please, open your eyes!"

He didn't want to. He _really_ didn't want to open his eyes.

He just wanted to go to sleep. His leg was hurting _so much_ and he just wanted to sleep.

But at the same time he knew he had to stay awake, because that would ease Ace and Sabo's fear, show them that he was still sort of okay, and because there was the slight chance he wouldn't wake up again if he went to sleep now.

But he was so _tired_. He was tired and he was hungry and cold and wet, and he had a hole in his leg and he was bleeding, shivering, hurt a-and…and he…h-he just…wanted…

…to…go…

…to sleep…

 _"LUFFY!"_

Sabo slapped his face hard enough to jerk Luffy out of his lethargy and back into reality, breathing hard and fast, his leg twitching with spasms of pain.

He was lying on his back on dry land, which was odd considering they were waist deep in water like five seconds ago. They were in the middle of the dining room, his head pillowed on Sanji's now ruined jacket – and when _exactly_ had they taken that off him, and how? His memories of the last few seconds were pretty much non-existent, so…

 _Oh God he was gonna be sick._

Ace and Sabo were hovering over him. Their faces were white as sheets, eyes wide and searching and pleading, etched with fear and agony so deep that it was hard for Luffy to even look at them. They weren't supposed to be worried about him, not over something so stupid. He'd been through way worse after all.

Then again, he supposed blacking out the way he did and that he'd been _shot_ after pushing Sabo out of the way, _plus_ blood was kinda sorta leaking out of him and he was probably going into shock, they had a reason to look that way. But damn him to hell if he was just gonna _let_ Sabo blame himself for _Luffy's_ actions, or just _let_ Ace look like his whole world was crashing down around him.

So he smiled up at them, best as he could, ignoring his burning eyes (probably with tears again, _God)_ and ignoring how his lips trembled.

"I – I'm ok-k-kay," he stammered through shaking pants for breath (and _wow_ that didn't help at all). "It-It's…it's really not that b-b-bad, I swear –"

"Shh, you idiot," Ace whispered, leaning down to press his forehead against Luffy's, eyes squeezed closed and fingers carding through his hair, and the familiar loving contact was an instant comfort. "You're not fooling anyone. But don't worry, you'll be okay. You'll be fine, I promise, you'll be _fine…"_

Luffy _hated_ the way Ace's voice cracked like glass, hated that his brother was worrying over him again when they had bigger things to worry about, like how the ship was _sinking_ and they had to find a way out before they _all_ died. But he leaned into Ace's touch anyways, because even he had to admit that he was a _little_ scared.

Ace was warm and safe. Always had been, always would be.

"Luffy, listen to me," said Sabo, and Ace pulled away so that Luffy could see his other brother kneeling by his left leg, tugging his cravat from around his neck – aw, not _that_ thing, too! Why the heck did Sabo have to strip so much? Was he advertising?

Okay, wait, that was kinda dirty.

 _Wow_ , that was _incredibly_ dirty, couldn't go there again. How much blood _had_ he lost, or was it because he'd swallowed seawater because his thoughts were going _places_ –

Oh, wait, yeah, Sabo was still talking. He had to focus, or he really _would_ black out for good.

"I don't think the bullet is in your leg. It went straight through, which is good, so I'm gonna go ahead and wrap it up real quick to stop the bleeding. It might hurt a _lot_ , okay? So, bite down on this." Sabo ripped off his gloves and wound them together tightly before all but shoving them into Luffy's mouth for him to bite down on.

The last thing Luffy coherently thought was 'ew they taste like leather and blood and sweat, freakin' gross' before _pain,_ in every inch of his leg, seared through him as Sabo started to bind the wound with his cravat.

Luffy bit down hard on the gloves, muffling his scream, his eyes squeezed shut as he clawed out for Ace's hand to take and clench with all his might. Ace hushed him and stroked his damp forehead, whispering in his ear, telling him that he was okay, he was doing great, he was gonna be just fine.

And Luffy, though everything burned and hurt like a mother-hugger, believed him.

He was stronger than this. He'd been through _worse_. He could handle it.

 _Doesn't mean this still doesn't hurt like an absolute bitch._

"Okay, done!" Sabo announced after what felt like an eternity, tying the final knot before shuffling over to Luffy's head to take the gloves out of his mouth and card his now bare hands through his hair. There were kinda bloody from wrapping up Luffy's leg and from when he'd punched the glass earlier. He didn't seem to care at all, and neither did Luffy.

"You're okay now, Lu," he said, smiling warmly and warding off any chill Luffy had felt since falling into the water. "You were very brave, little brother."

Still panting a little through the pain, with both of his brothers (finally) smiling down at him, Luffy gathered his remaining strength and smiled back, albeit weakly. "…h-hell yeah I was," he breathed. "T-Told ya it wasn't that bad. B-Besides, 's not the f-first time I got shot."

Sabo's smile dropped instantly. "It's not?" he asked, his voice flat but cold as ice, his eyes immediately darting to glare at Ace accusingly.

"It _really_ is, Sabo, seriously, don't look at me like that, he's a lying turd," Ace said, glaring at Luffy when he snickered cheekily, but the glare lacked any heat at all.

And then Luffy's smile fell. He felt bile rolling in his stomach.

"Oh…"

He quickly turned his head to the side and threw up.

Sabo drew back and cursed, and Ace grabbed Luffy by the shoulders and helped him sit upright, letting him lean over so that he didn't choke on his own bile – freaking _gross,_ it _buuurned –_ and patting Luffy's back as he dry heaved.

When he was pretty sure he was done, Ace used Sanji's coat sleeve to wipe Luffy's mouth – Sanji probably never expected to get that back, but still, he'd be so pissed if he saw Ace using it to wipe off vomit.

"You okay, Lu?" Ace asked worriedly, casting the ruined coat aside.

Chest heaving, Luffy just looked at Ace. So did Sabo, but his deadpan was more obvious as he rubbed soothing circles on Luffy's hunched back.

Ace rolled his eyes at their stares. "You know what I mean, shut up."

Luffy offered a breathless laugh. His gut _and_ his leg both hurt like sonsofbitches, but hey, he wasn't dead. Not yet, anyways.

Sabo huffed and shook his head at their antics as he hopped to his feet, shrugging out of Outlook's coat to wrap Luffy's shivering body up with it like a blanket. Ace carefully picked Luffy up again, cradling him in his arms like a child. Luffy didn't argue, wrung out and boneless as he was, and he wrapped his arms around Ace's neck for support as they hurried across the room, weaving through tables to get to the door on the other side.

Outlook had clearly chosen not to follow them any further, otherwise he'd have caught up to them already and shot them dead, but they weren't about to linger around nor were they going to go back the way they'd come in case the noble was waiting for them.

They had to find another way out. _Again._

(Seriously, all this running around was driving Luffy absolutely nuts. And he couldn't even run anymore.)

They reached the door, but when Sabo grabbed the handle and tried to open it, it wouldn't budge an inch.

Luffy's face fell. They were locked in, _again_. Why the hell did the crew even lock the door in the first place? What, did they think people would rather steal a fancy plate over _living_ as the ship freaking sank?! Come on!

Sabo probably thought the same thing as he kicked the door in frustration. "Goddamn it!" he snarled, running a hand through his damp, curly locks in distress. He turned to Ace, desperation in his eyes. "What now?"

Luffy looked up at Ace as well, taking in the anger and the barely hidden panic in his eyes as the older man ground his teeth and growled. "We'll just have to smash through it," he said. "You hold onto Luffy, I'll –"

Something splashed in the room beyond the dining saloon.

The boys whipped their heads around, listening, staring at the open doors. The splashing became gradually louder, closer, along with grunts of effort and muffled curses.

Sabo gasped, eyes going wide and wider still. He knew that voice. They all did.

"Bluejam…"

* * *

While it was true Bluejam had enjoyed the pleasures of being Outlook's bodyguard and the noble brat's subsequent babysitter for the last ten years, even he had to admit, there _had_ to be a limit to how far he was willing to go to fill his own pockets.

The chase had been almost amusing. Watching the dumb blond and the straw hat kid get back on a _sinking ship_ was confusing and stupid as hell, but seeing Outlook go crazy for not getting his way and shoot at his own son with _his_ gun was the icing on the cake. It wasn't something you saw every day, after all.

But it quickly stopped being funny when the boys got away and Outlook realized, with horror one would only find when staring death itself in the face, that he'd put his most valuable diamonds and jewels and cash in his coat.

And (in an incredibly stupid attempt to trick the boy into returning to him via an act of rare kindness) he'd put the coat on Sabo.

Without even trying, probably without even _knowing_ , Sabo had pulled yet another grand theft, this time on his own father.

Bluejam had to scoff at his employer.

 _What a freaking idiot. Seriously, who does that?_

The nobleman, delirious with anger and a hint of desperation in his dazed eyes, had then turned to Bluejam, shoving the gun back into his hands with the promise of _half_ the riches filled in the pockets of that coat _if_ he could get it back and kill the brats before ambling back up the stairs to safety.

Bastard.

And because he was a greedy bastard himself, Bluejam went along with it.

Hell, if he lived or died, he wanted to at the very least take _one_ of those brats with him. He owed them as such, after all. Plus, he'd never liked Sabo. Not one bit.

Shivering from head to toe, Bluejam entered the saloon, emerging from the freezing water. There was no sign of the boys as he moved among the tables and ornate columns. He walked over to the door on the other side, finding it locked. He didn't have anything on him to pick the lock, and even if he did he wasn't the best lock-picker out there. He'd left that sort of thing to his men, back in the day.

No matter. He didn't need to go anywhere. The boys were still in the room.

It was a sea of tables, and they could've been anywhere. Hiding, watching, waiting in the deathly silence. He kept his steps light and steady as he searched, listened, eyes tracking rapidly.

A silver serving trolley rolled downhill, bumping into tables and pillars. He barely swallowed a startled cry as the noise shattered the unnerving silence that befell the darkening room.

He swallowed thickly, holding his gun up and ready in sweaty palms.

 _Damn, this is kinda creepy._

Bluejam was sure he could handle the two third-class fools. The straw hat kid was a twig, plus he'd been injured already by Outlook (surprisingly) with a bullet to the leg. And that Ace kid, though he was bigger and stronger than his younger brother…he'd have a bullet between his eyes in no time. Easy prey.

But if he were honest, he wasn't sure about Sabo.

He'd seen Sabo in action as a child, had watched him rob him and his guys blind without even knowing it until it was too late. He was a crafty bastard, patient, quiet, almost _scary_ even as a ten-year-old with that weird smile of his. If not for the display of power he'd witnessed earlier with Stelly and the punching bag – the damn thing had _split –_ Bluejam would've been confident in dealing with that brat knowing he'd lost his touch after years of living the cushy noble life.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. The kid was still very much in top form, meaning he could probably take Bluejam out if he got close enough.

Then again, bare fists vs a gun…the gun usually won.

Bluejam glanced behind him. The water was following him into the room, advancing in a hundred-foot-wide tide. The reception room was now a roiling lake, and the grand staircase was submerged past the first landing.

Monstrous groans echoed through the ship as the lights sparked and flickered on and off until finally they died, giving way to the darkness that was slowly consuming the entire ship. Dishes and chairs and cutlery clattered and cracked like bones rattling in a coffin as the water continued to rise.

 _This is freaking me out,_ he couldn't help but admit. And all this just to kill three lousy kids and get a few jewels back? Now he was _sure_ he had a problem. Nevertheless, he was here now.

Any other day he would've enjoyed making them _suffer_ , listening to their screams as thy begged for mercy, just like in the old days. But alas, time wasn't on his side.

Might as well find them and get it over with.

* * *

Sabo held Luffy close to his side, an arm wrapped around the boy's shoulders as the brothers crouched behind the tables. They crawled across the carpeted floor, silent as they were able despite the splashing of rapidly rising water.

Ace peeked over the edge once or twice to make sure the bodyguard turned hit-man didn't spot them, didn't get too close, before signalling the other two to follow his lead, treading lightly on their hands and knees.

Sabo had no idea why Outlook would send Bluejam to finish them off – well, he _did_ actually, now that he thought about it. The man had thrown the tantrum of tantrums at Sabo's final act of rebellion and had decided to fix the problem by shooting them, and when he deemed it too dangerous to go any further, he got his lackey to do the job for him instead, as usual.

But considering the ship was sinking, it seemed pointless to go out of the way to murder someone when you could instead wait until the ship sank and took them with her. He'd even mocked them, hoping they 'enjoyed their time together' – that was as good as any 'screw you and go die' he'd ever heard from a noble, that's for sure.

So why, after all that, knowing that without a lifeboat or any means of escape they would ultimately die anyway, would his insane father get Bluejam to chase them down? It couldn't be to get Sabo back. He obviously had no further use for him if he'd gone so far as to shoot through _Luffy_ to get to him.

His hand tightened on Luffy's shoulder at that memory, discolored eyes swirling with anger unparalleled as he glared at the ground.

He never wanted to see Outlook again. Not for as long as he lived. But if he did…not even God would be able to save him. Not after what he'd done to Luffy. Not after _everything_ he'd done.

 _"Psst!"_

Ace's whisper made them both look up. He motioned for them to stay put before peering around the leg of a chair, tracking Bluejam's movements across the room. Once he was sure he wasn't looking, the freckled raven soundlessly crept across the floor on all fours, hiding behind another table seconds before Bluejam turned.

The lurking man noticed nothing.

Safe and hidden, Ace grinned over at them. Luffy and Sabo grinned back.

" _So cool,"_ Luffy whispered in Sabo's ear. He was still pale and shivering, but the bleeding had stopped and he was much more aware than before, which was a weight off their shoulders to say the least. So Sabo smiled back, squeezing Luffy's shoulder again.

"I know you're here, brats."

They froze.

Sabo's heart skipped a beat. Bluejam was _much_ closer to their hiding place now, almost on top of them. The way he carried himself across the room was lazy, cocky almost, like the prospect of killing them would be as mundane as watching paint dry.

 _That shouldn't surprise me_ , Sabo mused dryly, clutching Luffy closer. _He was a gang leader at one point. Who knows how many people he's killed._

"No use prolonging the inevitable, y'know," he continued in that same, bored, monotone. "It's only a matter of time. Why don't you give yourselves up like good boys, eh? Whether I find you or not, no matter what you do, you're gonna die here. I'm doing you a favour by making it quick."

Luffy barely stifled a growl, glaring in the direction of Bluejam's voice with hatred. Sabo was no different, though his heart was pounding as his eyes darted this way and that, looking for something he could use for a weapon. There wasn't much other than chairs and cutlery, which _sucked,_ because it wasn't like Bluejam was going to just _let_ his eyes get stabbed out by a fork. Plus, he had a _gun_ , so to take him out Sabo would have to get in close quarters without getting shot in the face first. He also had to protect Luffy, who couldn't fight, run, or even really walk on his own right now.

"Come on, kids. You don't wanna keep me waiting."

Bluejam was getting closer.

 _Think, Sabo, think! Weapon, strategy, Luffy, weapon, strategy, Luffy, weapon, Ace, strategy, Lu –_

Sabo blinked.

 _Where the_ _ **hell**_ _did Ace go?_

He looked back at where Ace had been seconds earlier and gaped. He'd disappeared, like he'd never even been there at all.

Swallowing down another surge of panic, he shared a glance with Luffy, who only shook his head and shrugged. They hadn't even heard him _move_ –

Luffy's eyes tracked to the side and he stiffened under Sabo's arm.

 _Click._

Sabo froze.

 _Damn it._

Ever so slowly, he turned his head. He met the smug, oleaginous face of his ten-year tormentor smirking down at him.

The barrel of the gun was aimed at Sabo's forehead.

"I've been looking for you, Master Sabo," he said, his smirk widening to a crazed grin, a dark glint in his beady eye.

Sabo's jaw clenched, fingers digging into Luffy's shoulder as stared into the barrel.

Bluejam's finger moved on the trigger –

And then he was viciously tackled from the other side by a livid Ace – ah, so he'd gone around to surprise the man, good thinking – and they slammed together into another table, crashing over it and then toppling to the floor.

They splashed into the water, which had since risen to thigh level and was rushing rapidly through the tables, and from there it was a flurry of movement, yells, fists and kicks and bangs as Bluejam fired at Ace once or twice, only for the young man to duck behind an upturned table in the nick of time.

Sabo used Ace's distraction to pick Luffy up and hurry across the room again, wading through the water as quick as he could without averting Bluejam's attention from Ace, much as it pained him to use his brother as bait. When he was a safe distance from the fight, Sabo set Luffy down on a chair that wasn't completely submerged, keeping his wounded leg above the water.

"Stay here, alright?" he said, and lifted a finger when Luffy opened his mouth to protest. "You can't fight, you're hurt, so stay right here and we'll be right back. I promise."

Luffy pouted, clearly disappointed that he was forced to sit out of a fight, but he nodded. "Kick his ass. And give him a couple of hits from me," he said.

Sabo grinned at him, ruffled his hair, and then he trudged back to where Bluejam was kicking Ace into the water, scanning around again for a weapon –

Oh. Wait.

Ace was losing?

Uh-oh.

"You worthless sack of _crap_ ," Bluejam spat through his remaining teeth, blood dripping down his face from where Ace had smashed it into a support beam. His glare was hot and intense as any flame, ablaze with an anger not even Sabo had ever seen.

Ace must've _really_ pissed him off.

Said freckled man spluttered and coughed up seawater, blood dripping from his nose, crouched in the freezing water and glaring daggers up at the man as he leveled the gun at his head. Ace froze, locking eyes with the grinning ex-gang leader.

"What did I tell you?" Bluejam chuckled darkly, reveling in the moment. "I warned you didn't I, about hanging around that noble brat, that he'd give you nothing but trouble? And now look at you – about to die like a dog with its tail between its legs! And when I'm done with you and your friends back there, I'm gonna be swimming in _riches_ while _you_ –"

 _"OH SHUT THE HELL UP!"_

Bluejam and Ace whirled around to see Sabo charging Bluejam, a broken leg from a table spinning deftly in one hand.

It wasn't as strong or as durable as a pipe, and it was almost too short and too thick to properly wield, but it was all he had to work with. Like hell he was just going to _let_ Bluejam shoot his brother.

(Thank God he'd been monologuing long enough, loving the sound of his own voice, for Sabo to break the leg off in time.)

Using a table as a springboard, Sabo leapt at Bluejam as the man tried to process what he was looking at. With a loud cry, he swung the wooden leg with all the force he could muster and _cracked_ it against Bluejam's temple, following up with a spinning kick to the gut when he landed, splashing into the water.

Splintered wood showered everywhere, and the older man fell to his knees with a howl of pain, dropping the gun in the water as he clawed at his swelling head and his bruising stomach.

Sabo grinned, somewhat sadistically, as he watched Bluejam wail and scream in pain. He really shouldn't have, but a part of him relished in the cruel irony as he tossed the broken table leg into the water.

 _I've been waiting a long time to do that._

"Sabo, that was awesome!" Luffy crowed, pumping his fists in the air.

Sabo grinned back. Hell yeah it was.

That intervention was all Ace needed to snap out of his amazed daze (he would probably never admit it, though) as he clambered back to his feet, just as Bluejam staggered back to his and lifted his eyes in time to see Ace rearing his fist back.

"Compliments of Mr. Ace D. Portgas!" he spat and punched the bodyguard in the face, sending him careening back into the water limbs flailing and blood dripping from his nose.

Ace spared a moment to grin darkly in satisfaction. Apparently 'cruel irony' was a running theme tonight.

They didn't wait for the bastard to come to as they dashed back to where Luffy sat, the boy beaming at them like they were his greatest heroes. Sabo gently grabbed him and shifted him into a bridal carry.

Ace ran and rammed his shoulder into the locked door with a battle cry, smashing the thing open in a shower of wood and glass. He stumbled through the doorway, dazed for a moment, and then waved his brothers over. "C'mon, let's go!"

As Sabo ambled after Ace, Luffy looked over his shoulder at where Bluejam was slumped, barely conscious. With a scathing frown that Sabo had only seen once or twice in the three days he'd known the kid, Luffy raised his hand and flipped him off. "Swim in _that_ , you crappy bastard!" he called.

Sabo let out a startled laugh. He'd been hanging out with Sanji way too much.

The brothers broke into a run once more, leaving Bluejam behind and entering the galley. Behind them, the tables had become islands in a lake, and the far end of the room was flooded up to the ceiling.

They ran through the galley, and Sabo spotted the stairs. Two sets, one going up, and the other delving downwards.

Adjusting his hold on Luffy, Sabo started up, but Ace grabbed his arm and led them down instead.

"Why the hell –?" Sabo started but Ace held a finger to hips lips, telling them both to shut their traps and listen. Confused but trusting in his brother, Sabo set Luffy down, draping the boy's arm around his shoulder for support, and he pricked his ears.

Footsteps, coming from the galley, were pounding unsteadily towards the staircases.

Sabo almost groaned aloud.

 _Bluejam again? Seriously?!_

They crouched together on the landing below, plastered against the wall, as the bodyguard reached the stairs. His breaths were pained and ragged, and his curses were slurred but clear as day. His threats, whilst they would never be carried out if Sabo had any say in it, were unnerving and included a lot of stab-y deaths and throat slit-y deaths. Even Ace's eyes went wide at some of the things the man spewed and covered Luffy's ears, not that it mattered really.

Bluejam had seriously lost it, hadn't he? Perhaps at this point, he was no longer after whatever Outlook had ordered him to carry out.

Now he was just out for blood.

Finally assuming they'd gone up the stairs (because really, who wouldn't?) Bluejam climbed up two at a time. The footsteps soon receded, and they were finally alone.

The brothers let out a collective sigh of relief.

"That was fun, huh?" Luffy snickered as Ace removed his hands from his ears, beaming like he hadn't been shot in the leg and hadn't already escaped death numerous times in one night, be it by the water or two crazy guys with guns.

However, Ace and Sabo couldn't find it in them to really disagree as they, too, shared wobbly grins.

"Eh, it wasn't bad. I got to see Sabo finally kick some ass, so, yeah," Ace shrugged. "So, ah…nice going there, Sabo."

Sabo grinned wider, nudging Ace with his shoulder. "Why thank you, brother mine. But I only did it because I had to save _your_ dumb ass from either drowning in waist level water or getting shot in the face like a –" he shrugged, "– well, a dumbass."

"Shut up."

"Aww, whassa matter?" Sabo egged on, delighted and teasing as he beamed at his frowning older brother. "Did I steal Acey's thunder and hurt his widdle pwide –?"

"No, seriously, shut up a sec," Ace held up a hand again, head tilted to the side. His brows furrowed. "You hear that?"

The urgency in his brother's tone silenced Sabo's playful jeering, and all three inclined their ears to listen. Was it Bluejam again? Couldn't be, he'd gone up, and whatever Ace heard was coming from down below, in the corridor behind them…

And then they heard it.

Sabo's heart froze to ice.

"Is…is that a kid?"

* * *

 **A/N~ Just when you think it can't get any worse XD  
**

 **I hope you enjoyed that, please don't bite my fingers off :)**

 **Reviews are writer chow :3**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N~ Hey there!  
**

 **First things first, I had to do my research again for a portion of this fic, because a certain character _supposedly_ kills himself, but then others are saying he didn't actually do that, so...I guess, to be on the safe side, I had to do my own little thing. Hope I haven't made any mistakes :(**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter regardless. If there _are_ any inaccuracies, please do not hesitate to tell me.**

 **I OWN NOTHING.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(...please don't kill me.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Bravery, Bloodshed and Honor**

"Is…is that a kid?"

Ace's heart leapt to his throat, a chill running down his spine that had nothing to do with the water swirling around them. He'd had a feeling people were still trapped down below – or dead – but for a _child_ to be trapped, _alone_ …?

Ace and Sabo, the latter shifting Luffy piggyback style on his back though mindful about his injured leg, immediately ambled down the last few steps to look around the next deck. The corridor was awash, ice cold water about a foot deep.

Standing against the wall on their right, about fifty feet away, was a little boy no more than eight years old, wearing only a red scarf over a thin shirt and overalls, the top of his head shaven aside from a bushy topknot – he looked like a little samurai in paintings Ace had seen in books.

The water swirled around his legs and he was wailing, tears streaking down his pale face as he called out over and over again, ' _otosan_ ' – he must be calling for his parents.

Ace's heart clenched at the sight. The boy reminded him of a younger, clingy little Luffy from when they'd first met all those years ago, alone and crying.

Mind racing, he turned to Sabo. The blonde's eyes were focused on the boy, arms tightening around Luffy's legs, his jaw clenched. Even Luffy looked aggrieved, like he wanted to pick up the kid and hug him and take him away somewhere safe.

Which, judging by the look in Sabo's eyes once he met Ace's, was exactly what the blond wanted to do, too.

"We can't leave him," Sabo said. His tone and the fire in his eyes left no room for argument.

Ace nodded immediately, because he hadn't planned on arguing to begin with.

They left the promise of escape up the stairwell to run to the child, splashing through the water and ducking under violent sparks of electricity from the dying light-bulbs overhead. They reached the kid, who cried out in fear at the sight of them, but when Ace scooped him up, offering hushed reassurances and a quick smile, he calmed down somewhat, though he probably had no idea what Ace was saying.

With the kid safely in Ace's arms, they ran back to the stairs.

But as they reached the stairwell, a torrent of water came pouring down the stairs like rapids. In seconds, it was too powerful for them to go against, and too risky either way with two kids in their arms, one of them injured.

 _"Nani? Sorehanandesuka? Dō shita no?"_ the kid blubbered. Ace didn't understand a damn word he was saying, but it _sounded_ like he was asking what was going on; he couldn't see a thing, buried in Ace's chest as he was.

Ace cursed under his breath, holding the child closer as he started to wail again, even as tiny fingers latched onto him with all their strength. Any other day Ace would've been touched by the kid's sudden and complete trust in him, but as it was he barely had time to think at all.

"Come on, back this way!" he called, charging the other way down the flooding corridor, blasting up spray with every step.

At the end of the hall were heavy double doors. As the trio and their very young charge approached them, Ace immediately saw water spraying through the gap between the doors right up to the ceiling. The doors groaned loudly under tonnes of pressure building and building behind it.

It was only a matter of time before the doors burst.

"Oh jeez," Luffy gasped in alarm, arms automatically tightening around Sabo's neck as the blond took several wary steps backwards, as did Ace. "What now?"

"Back – go back, _go back_!" Ace shouted.

They pivoted and ran back the way they came, taking a turn into a cross-corridor, and Ace inwardly cursed up a storm. At this rate, they would be boxed in like mice in an inescapable maze, only the snake waiting to devour them whole had fangs of ice and saline venom.

Ace didn't know what the hell to do anymore. He didn't know where to go, how to get his brothers and the kid he held out of this mess before they were all swept away –

A man suddenly appeared from the cross-corridor. He was _tall,_ hair tied back in a topknot like the boys'. He was ragged and wet and frightened as his head snapped this way and that frantically in search of something.

He saw the boy in Ace's arms and cried out. _"Momonosuke!"_ He ran up to them and grabbed the child away from Ace, cursing him out furiously in Japanese before pushing him away. Well, guess they knew who the father was.

The father then ran on ahead with the boy in his arms…back towards the bulging double doors.

Ace paled.

 _Oh no, no no, oh_ _ **hell**_ _no!_

"No, wait!" Ace shouted in tandem with Sabo and Luffy's garbled warnings, wishing he could speak freaking Japanese, "that's the wrong way, no, _come_ _back!"_

The man either refused to listen or simply couldn't understand them as he bent down to pick up a suitcase, around the same place they'd found the boy. He looked up again, and he could only gasp in alarm as the doors finally gave way to the weight and _blasted_ open.

An impenetrable wall of water thundered into the corridor.

The father and child screamed before they disappeared under the wave, swept along with the overwhelming current.

Ace didn't have time to sorrow over them as he grabbed Sabo's arm and tugged them back down the corridor, screaming at him to go, to _run_ , over the roar of the ocean on their heels gaining on them like a locomotive.

He should've known that raging water couldn't be outrun, but he'd hoped beyond hope, and soon all three of them were knocked off their feet, overtaken by the freezing ocean. Their screams were cut off as they were carried down the hall with nothing to grab onto, nothing to anchor them.

In the ruthless clutches of the sea, they were utterly helpless.

 _"ACE, HELP –!"_ Luffy cried before his head disappeared under the water. Ace couldn't hear Sabo at all. Hell, he could barely hear himself calling out to them over the rumble of the waves in his ears, over the rapid beating of his heart, the fear and confusion and pain as cold stabbed him like knives over and over and over and _over_ –

His head broke free from the surface and he gasped desperately for breath, only to grunt in pain as he slammed against another locked steel gate. Luffy, screaming and flailing wildly, came next, and then a dazed Sabo, the three of them shoved against the immovable gate with the force of a waterfall.

They could barely move much less breathe, salt stinging their eyes and noses and their hair sticking irritably to their pale faces. But they had to move, fight the current, fight the cold, and then fight the stupid bastard who'd thought _locking the gates_ was a good idea in the first place.

" _Come on, move!"_ Ace hollered, grabbing Luffy's hand as he turned, using his free hand to latch onto a thick pipe overhead and use it to move along the corridor against the current. Luffy reached out with _his_ free hand for Sabo, who looked far too pale for comfort. The shorter boy grunted with effort as he hauled him along.

Ace spared one more look at Sabo, limp and unresponsive and barely conscious, and he cursed. The idiot had been fighting against a _concussion_ for far too long, and now he was slipping. He knew he couldn't blame the blond too much; they'd had other things to worry about and no time to rest, always on the move.

Even so, if they got out of this alive, he was gonna kill Sabo for saying he was alright when he _clearly_ wasn't.

 _That's why you should've gotten on a feckin' lifeboat when I told you to, moron._

 _But at the same time, selfish as it is, I'm glad you're here. I couldn't do this on my own._

They made it to a stairway going up after an eternity of struggling, which they'd passed whilst being unceremoniously swept away and then thrown into a gate. Breathless and shivering from head to toe, Ace shoved Luffy and Sabo up the stairs first – he was relieved to see the younger man had shaken himself out of his daze and regained some presence of mind to remember to rush to the aid of a limping Luffy – and they pounded up the steps. Ace followed from behind.

White water swirled up behind them, as if the sea refused to let them escape, clawing its way toward them with ravenous talons of ice.

Funny how they'd felt like kings soaring high above the exact same ocean only hours ago. Now they were easy prey, and yet barely enough to satiate her hunger.

"Oh God – you've gotta be freakin' _kidding_ me, _no!"_ Luffy wailed, the sound ripping Ace's heart in two, as they approached yet _another_ steel gate, locked and unyielding as the others as they tugged and pounded on it. It was no use, no matter how hard they pulled. Not even Sabo could break it off its hinges.

They were trapped. They were trapped, and the water was rising.

What Ace would've given for someone, _anyone,_ to help them or at least give them something to pick or break the lock with like they'd done with the bench. But at this rate, even as he joined his brothers in calling for help, he knew it was useless.

For all his talk of escaping, living, getting off the ship, even he had to acknowledge that their luck had finally run out.

No one would come, they were _screwed,_ they were _done for._

And then, because the universe must've been having an absolute _ball_ watching them run around in panic like headless chickens, a terrified steward appeared from the corridor on the left, ambling past them and making a break for the stairs just ahead.

How bloody convenient.

 _"Wait, sir! Sir, open the gate, please!"_ Ace begged, something he was usually above doing. But right now he didn't give a damn about his pride. He had another chance to save his brothers. They'd been given another chance to live, or at least a chance to fight before the ship went under. And if that steward decided to be as much of a heartless, gutless bastard as the others had been…well, Ace would haunt the guy from the afterlife, or wait for him to join them and make him _suffer_ when they got to Hell.

The steward paused halfway up the steps, looking at them over his shoulder as they reached out through the bars. At his hesitation, their pleas intensified.

The water welled up around the brothers, pouring through the gate and slamming them against it again. In seconds, it was up to their waists.

 _"Please, you have to let us out!"_ Sabo cried.

" _MISTER_ _PLEASE, HELP US, PLEASE!"_ Luffy screamed between the older two, baby brown eyes wide and begging. The resulting picture it painted was utterly _heart breaking_.

Perhaps that was what eventually moved the steward to act as he bowed his head in apparent defeat.

"Bloody hell!" he cursed loudly, and he ran back to them, slogging against the current. Ace would've wept with relief as the man pulled a key ring from his belt and struggled to unlock the gate as the water fountained up around them at an alarming speed.

"Hurry, come on, _hurry!"_ Sabo urged, clutching at the bars.

Just then, the lights shorted out, and the landing was plunged into darkness. Ace heard Luffy cry out again in fear, probably against his will – the kid had been a real trooper so far, reining in his fear, doing his damn hardest to stay strong even after getting _shot_ , and Ace was so proud of him for that. But there was only so much a teenager, or anyone really, could take.

Luffy's cry was followed by Sabo's whispered assurances to him. How the hell the blond could switch from full-blown panic to calm at the toss of a coin when it came to Luffy was beyond him, but honestly it was admirable as it was helpful as Luffy seemed to simmer down a little, taking a deep breath and offering them both a shaky smile they could barely see in the darkness. But they felt its radiating warmth.

What _wasn't_ helpful was when the steward, with all his fumbling and panicked gibbering, ended up dropping the keys into the water.

He cried out, whimpering like a child, and he looked up to meet their eyes. "I-I-I've dropped the keys!" he blubbered.

Ace almost rolled his eyes. _Yeah, okay, you dropped them, so get down there and_ _ **pick them up again.**_

But instead, the guy waded back towards the stairs, ignoring their startled and pleading cries, leaving them to their fate. Ace watched him leave and felt the last of his resolve leave him as he slammed his forehead against the bars of the gate.

That was it, then. The keys were lost, their only way out was lost, they'd been left to die. Again.

It was over. It was all over.

(Ace was _so_ going to haunt that sunova bitch in the afterlife.)

His haunting plans were put on hold when Luffy suddenly growled out loud and slammed his clenched fists on the gate, all traces of fear and desperation vanishing in the new face of incredible anger and frustration.

" _Dammit_! I'm _not_ gonna let us die here!" he cursed fiercely. He then took off his straw hat and reached up to slam it on Ace's head.

Blinking in surprise – Luffy's hat, a gift from the man who'd saved his life, was precious to him, so much that he rarely willingly gave it up even to get it fixed when the brim frayed – Ace looked down just in time to meet Luffy's determined gaze, brown eyes glowing in the oppressing darkness.

"Watch my hat! I'm going under!"

Before either Sabo or Ace could stop him or remind him that he was still _hurt,_ his head disappeared under the rising water.

"Wait no, _Luffy! Luffy come back up!"_ Sabo cried, but the boy ignored him – or couldn't hear him – and in the darkness Ace couldn't see him, could barely feel him as the cold continued to rip into him like gnashing wolf fangs.

 _Oh God Luffy what are you doing what the hell are you –?_

And then Luffy reappeared, gasping for breath, brandishing up the set of keys in one hand. "Got 'em! Which one is it, Sabo?!"

Sabo spared a precious second to gawk at Luffy and the keys dangling from his hand in awe before snapping back to attention. "T-The short one, try the short one!"

Luffy nodded, reaching his arm through the gate to insert the key into the lock. The water had long since risen over the lock, so he had to do it by feel.

Ace stared down at Luffy, at his resolve, his will to keep pushing and fighting and trying despite _everything_ the night had thrown their way thus far…and he ground his teeth, his own strength returning little by little.

If his baby brother could keep going, then what the hell was _Ace_ doing, despairing and giving up when they'd gotten so far already? His _brother's lives_ were on the line, for God's sake. He couldn't let them die because _he'd_ given up, not after they'd sacrificed their own safety, their own chance at escape, for _him_.

 _They'd jumped back on a sinking ship for me._

"Hurry, Lu!" Ace cried, faith once again fueling him and pushing him forward, one hand lifting to grasp the soaking brim of his brother's beloved hat between blue-tinged fingers. "You can do it, kiddo, come on!"

Luffy grunted in reply, trying to keep his head above the water and force the key into the lock at the same time. Then he gasped, eyes blowing wide. "Oh no! No, it won't go in!"

"Don't give up now, come on Luffy!" Ace encouraged. A part of him wanted to grab the keys and do it himself or help Luffy, but that would only waste time. Luffy could do it. He _could,_ Ace believed in him.

"You've got this, little brother," Sabo echoed, "you're almost there – wait, no, keep your head up, Luffy no don't go back under _Luffy_ –!"

The boy's head was almost submerged already – Ace regretted ever calling him 'freakin' short' now that it'd come to bite him in the ass at the worst possible time and in the _worst way imaginable_ – so he took a deep, _deep_ breath as though it were his last and ducked under the water again, ignoring the panicked shouts of his older brothers.

Luffy wouldn't be able to resurface again. If he couldn't get the gate unlocked in time, he'd be the first to die, and _that couldn't happen._

 _Dammit, I should've taken the keys!_

The water reached their necks now.

Ace _prayed_ , prayed harder than ever before, his hand tightening on the straw hats' brim. He believed in his brothers, he believed in their strength and their will to fight and live, but that didn't mean he couldn't be scared to lose them, scared to be alone, selfish as it was. It didn't mean they were invincible. Not even someone as impossible and stubborn as Luffy.

 _God, please, don't take Luffy away from me, he can't die before me, before us, he can't die_ with _us please please God help him help him_ _ **please**_ _he can't die for us –_

The gate suddenly gave way and _swung_ open, making Ace and Sabo stagger forward in surprise. They still couldn't see Luffy, heads darting left and right in search of the younger boy as the water continued to rise.

A firm hand on their backs beneath the surface of the water pushed them violently against the current.

Ace and Sabo fumbled around in the water at the shove, heads going under for a heart-pounding moment…

And then they were gasping for breath again as they broke the surface, coughing in earnest as they waded through the biting cold and reached the foot of the stairs at the other side of the hall.

They stood there, gawking, gasping and quaking, and then they turned to each other. They'd made it out. Luffy had actually opened the gates, he'd –

Wait.

 _Oh God._

 ** _Luffy._**

In unison, the young men whipped their heads back down the corridor, horrified eyes staring into the green tinted waters behind them.

Luffy hadn't followed them up yet.

And bullet wound or no, Luffy couldn't swim.

 ** _"LUFFY!"_** they screamed.

Ace felt his whole world crumble around him, chest heaving, eyes wide, unbelieving.

 _No. No, no no nononono this can't be happening this_ _ **can't**_ _be happening LUFFY –_

Ace tore Luffy's hat off his head and shoved it into Sabo's arms, ready to dive back under to drag their selfless, idiot, reckless, _stupid_ brother back up to the surface, not caring if he got stuck on something or died in the process, because Luffy couldn't die before him, not **_ever_** , not over something like this –

"– _MMMOHMYGOD IT'S SO_ _ **COLD**_ _–!"_

– and then said baby brother splashed free from the depths, coughing and gasping for air as he bobbed over to Ace and Sabo, hopping on one foot through the water.

Ace stared, frozen, glued to the spot halfway down the stairs, wide silver eyes tracking Luffy's every move. Behind him, Sabo's mouth hung agape, the straw hat clutched to his chest.

Outlook's coat clung to Luffy's lanky body like a second skin and yet made him look even smaller, frailer than his years. He looked like death, paler than he had any right to be, trembling from head to toe as he hugged himself, still limping from the wound in his leg.

And yet when he caught their stunned gazes, he grinned like a fool, snickering through chattering teeth and smiling brightly like nothing in the world was wrong.

Ace looked at him, alive and whole and happy. Ace looked at him –

"S-S-See?" Luffy stammered, looking incredibly pleased with himself. "W-W-We m-made it o-o-out af-f-fter all –"

– and he was **_pissed_** _._

Ace grabbed him roughly under the arms and picked him up, carrying him like a child half his age, knowing Sabo was close behind as they waded to stairs on the other side of the landing.

Once they made it to solid ground at long last, sopping wet and shivering, Ace didn't waste any time as he sat Luffy down, dropped to his knees, and grabbing his little brother's face between his hands he _shook_ him.

 _"What the_ _ **hell**_ _did you think you were doing?!"_ he all but screamed.

Luffy blinked up at him, stunned beyond belief and hopelessly confused. "Ace–?"

 _"Don't you_ _ **ever**_ _pull a stunt like that again, do you hear me?!"_ Ace shook him again. He was on the verge of hysteria, shoulders heaving with every wheezing breath, his heart beating too fast and his half-frozen fingers digging into Luffy's black hair. "You could've _died_ down there, you reckless _dumbass!_ Why the hell did you go under when you _knew_ you couldn't come back up?! You should've given the keys to me!"

"Ace –"

"Why did you push us through first, _you_ should've gone –!"

" _Ace_."

He stopped when Luffy, with that same blank stare that searched souls and exposed liars, reached up to frame Ace's face between his hands as the elder was doing to him.

"Shut up, Ace," he said, his voice firm and steady like a rock beneath the rushing current of a running river as he stared deep into Ace's bewildered eyes. Even though he was still shivering and sniffling, obviously hurt and his cheeks warm between Ace's hands, he was dry-eyed and steady.

Ace would've been proud had he not been delirious with fear.

"I meant what I said when we jumped back on the ship," Luffy continued softly, a thumb brushing the freckled skin under Ace's left eye. "I'm not going anywhere unless you and Sabo are with me. You're _my_ brothers, too. You both saved _me_ , you're both always there for _me_ , so I'm gonna do the same for _you._ I don't give a damn if I can't swim or I've had a bullet through my leg or whatever! And sure, I might still be weaker than you – and I'll admit it, I'm scared, but there's no way in hell I'm just gonna sit back and _lose_ you!"

His face softened, along with his voice, "I'll do whatever it takes to protect you and Sabo. Because you're my family. And I love you both."

Ace stared at him. "Luffy…"

And then Luffy smiled at him, pure and blinding as always with his eyes squeezed shut and teeth on full display, pouring all the love in the world into it. "And besides, I made it out!" he chimed. "I saved you, and I'm still here. So it's okay! _Shishishi!_ "

And that was all that mattered, wasn't it? Luffy gladly would've risked everything if it meant Ace and Sabo could still walk away alive.

Ace felt his eyes sting as tears began to pool in them. He heard Sabo's breath hitch softly behind them, heard his hands clenching the precious straw hat and pressing it closer to his chest.

His face crumpled.

 _Goddammit, you pick_ now _of all times to be selfless you little bastard?_

Squeezing his eyes shut, Ace shook his head and tugged Luffy's face closer to roughly kiss his forehead, before crushing him against his chest in an all-encompassing embrace, one hand bracing the back of his head and the other clenching the fabric of the sopping wet coat in a trembling fist.

"Luffy, you –" his voice cracked, tears blurring his sight. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again, or I swear to _God_ I'll kick your ass in the afterlife, you hear me? Don't – don't _do_ that to me, ever again, _please_ ," he croaked against Luffy's shoulder, feeling the kid grin against his heart as he threw his arms around Ace's waist, squeezing him tight. Sabo chuckled wetly behind them, stepping closer to lay a comforting hand on Ace's shoulder and ruffle Luffy's hair affectionately.

 _Deep down, I knew, somehow, you'd get us out of there. I was scared out of my mind, but I believed in you. You never cease to amaze me, little brother. But dammit, Luffy, don't_ _ **do**_ _that, never ever again. I'm the one who's supposed to look after you, even Sabo. That's_ my _job._

Ace held Luffy closer, closing his eyes and nuzzling into the younger boy's soft black hair. He felt sick, relieved, wrung out in his very bones, and a breath shuddered out of him. He felt Luffy burrow deeper into him, Sabo's hand on his shoulder squeezing tighter.

 _You can't die before me._ _ **Never**_ _before me._

A loud groaning echoed around them like the moans of a dying whale, startling the brothers and shattering the moment as they looked up. The sound of rising water bubbling from the stairwell they'd left behind came quickly after, sending collective shivers down their spines.

Oh yeah, the ship was still sinking.

" _Yeeeeaaaah_ , we'd better go now," Luffy said after a short but heavy silence in which they simultaneously realized they were still in a hell of a lot of danger.

Sabo and Ace jerkily nodded in agreement, wiping away what tears they may or may not have shed and moved seamlessly; Ace reluctantly released Luffy from his embrace to hike the kid onto his back piggyback style, Sabo plopping the kid's hat back on his head which earned him a pleased grin, and then the three of them were off once more, pounding up the stairs as fast as their shaking legs could carry them, ignoring the continuous shrieks of the dying ship.

Ace's mind was still reeling, his heart still pounding with fear and adrenaline. He'd come _so close_ to losing one of his precious brothers, _again_. It was almost surreal to even have Luffy on his back, arms wrapped around his neck, chin on his shoulder, a smile on his face…

He tightened his arms around Luffy's legs, careful of the wound, afraid the boy would disappear if he let him slip for even a moment.

Luck had been on their side several times that night, but it wouldn't last forever. Lifeboats were undoubtedly out of the question by now, so they would have to find another way. They _had_ to. They'd come too far to die now.

"Oh, by the way, Luffy?"

"Yeah?"

"We get outta this alive, your ass is grounded _."_

 _"WHAT?!"_

* * *

Before Zeff, Sanji'd had a bad childhood.

His beautiful mother, soft and sweet and warm like the summer with a smile like springtime and laughter like birdsong, had died when he was five years old, leaving him with his abusive father and his three brothers, who were even worse. His older sister, Reiju, wasn't all that bad, admittedly, but she wasn't _great_ either, laughing from the side and allowing the abuse to continue.

Until she'd finally given him a way out, right the hell out of nowhere, and watched as he ran away into the darkness on that cold, wet night.

He still couldn't figure out why she'd done it to this very day. Probably never would.

Not long after that, having been beaten and mugged and nearly starved to death on the streets for months, he was found and taken in by the gruff, foul-mouthed restaurant owner that he (privately, _well_ out of ear-shot, not even in the same vicinity, but whole-heartedly) called father. From there, it had been a whirlwind of experiences, the good, the bad and the ugly, and with dreams and plans to open his own restaurant somewhere and make the old man proud.

His life had been rough at first, scary and overall traumatizing, but he was still kicking – sometimes literally. He'd lived through all of that with only a few scars to show for it.

But _this…_ this had to be, without a doubt, _far worse_ than his biological family, the muggers on the streets, or even starvation had ever been.

 _This_ , the constant running around and searching for a lifeboat, the despaired screams of men and women alike and the sobs of lost children, the water swallowing the ship whole with icy jaws, the constant not-knowing if he was ever going to see the old geezer or Luffy or their friends again, was downright _terrifying._

Raised by a man who showed affection through kicks and insults instead of hugs and 'I love yous' and whatever mushy parent stuff Zeff abhorred, Sanji had built up the persona of a tough-guy and a gentleman, keeping cool and collected during even the toughest of situations (sometimes; he couldn't deny that he had a hot head every now and then).

But now, for the first time in a long time, Sanji was _scared_.

He was so unbelievably _scared_ that he could barely focus, barely breathe as he stumbled and weaved through crowds and overturned deck chairs to keep up with the person he claimed he hated, and yet was the only one he had left to follow and ground him.

Sanji was scared. And though he would forever deny it if he lived through this, he was so, _so_ thankful that he still had Zoro.

Don't get him wrong, the green-headed drunkard was still a prick, rude and insufferable and was an absolute _useless piece of garbage_ when it came to directions and manners and women and a whole lot of things in general.

But as much as they argued and came to blows, they were…well, they were still friends.

Two men with dreams and ambitions of their own, brought together by an infectious smile bearing a straw hat.

Normally, Zoro came across as lazy, block-headed, thinking he looked cool while sitting on his ass sleeping the days away. But _that_ Zoro was nowhere to be seen now. This Zoro was strong and certain where Sanji was not, calm and collected whilst Sanji was ready to scream and tear his hair out and kind of wanted to cry under the pressure of the overwhelming fear.

And this Zoro was silent and permitting when Sanji, despite himself, despite their rivalry and their general dislike for each other, reached out to cling the back of his shirt as they pushed and shoved their way across the deck. He even slowed down a little, allowing Sanji to get a better grip.

Sanji would deny it, but if there was anyone he could've been stuck with on a sinking ship, he was grateful it was Roronoa Zoro.

(And if he didn't know any better, he'd say the older teen felt somewhat the same towards him.)

The teens reached a large crowd clustered around Collapsible A – another lifeboat, thank _God_ – just aft of the bridge. Sanji looked around, still clinging to Zoro's shirt, reluctant to let go or let the moss-head out of his sight for a second. He spotted a white-haired Officer with two cigars in his mouth and several crewmen struggling to drag the boat to the davits with little to no luck.

Sanji grunted, irritated, when several desperate men (there were only a few women left) shoved them to the front attempting to get to the boat. But the nearest Officer pushed them right back, brandishing his pistol and waving it in the air, yelling for the crowd to stay back.

"Dammit all, they're _still_ not letting men on?" Zoro growled. "There're hardly any women or children left!"

Several men seemed to agree with Zoro as some started to climb the ropes dangling overhead to get to the boats _over_ the throng of pushing and shoving and gun-pointing men. Their plot was quickly foiled as they slipped and fell into the sea instead.

Very soon, the smoking Officer was no longer in control, the crowd threatening to rush the boat whether he moved out of the way or not. They pushed and jostled, yelling and shouting at the Officers. The pressure from behind pushed them forward, and one guy fell off the edge of the deck into the water less than ten feet below, joining the idiots who'd tried to climb over.

Sanji couldn't take it anymore.

"Would you give us a chance to _live,_ you bastard!" Sanji screeched at the Officer holding them at bay with a gun, finally at the end of his tether. Zoro's muscled arm at his chest was the only thing holding the him back from outright attacking the man, though his glare was just as fierce, pinned on the older crew-member as he fired two more warning shots into the air. Several screams and cries broke out among the crowd, heads ducking.

"I'll shoot any man who tries to get past me!" the white-haired man shouted, pointing his gun at Sanji. "Get _back!"_

 _"Bastard!"_

" _Sanji, that's enough!"_ Zoro hollered over the deafening din of voices, finally turning to look at Sanji from the corner of his eye. Said eye was narrowed and electrified, and it froze Sanji in his tracks. The older teen shook his head slowly, saying no more. But no more _had_ to be said, and the blond would have to be a fool not to understand.

 _Not yet._

Fighting right now was pointless. They would only end up injured or worse if they tried. But when the time came, they were going to fight tooth and nail to get on a damn boat. They couldn't afford to die in a place like this, not when their friends were waiting for them on the other side.

So, scared as Sanji was, desperate as he was (much like the dozens of others behind them) he decided just this once to listen to the moss-ball, allowing the man to steer him back.

But that didn't stop a certain other man – a man who Sanji recognized from when they'd pulled that whole 'kidnapping Sabo' thing, a man who everyone in their ragtag group absolutely despised (and reminded Sanji of his own crappy excuse of a father before Zeff) – from approaching the Officer with a scathing glare.

It was Outlook, looking a little ruffled, his pristine suit soaked and crumpled and his hair in disarray.

"What are you doing you fool? We had a deal, dammit!" he hissed at the Officer.

Sanji bristled with rage. Outlook had the gall to _buy_ his way onto a lifeboat when everyone else was forced to sit back and wait or die? What the absolute _hell_ –?

The Officer scowled deeper, digging into his pockets and flinging a stack of bills at the nobleman's face. Outlook reared back in shock, staring at the Officer as though he'd faced the worst betrayal imaginable.

"Your money can't save you anymore than it can save me," the Officer sneered through his cigars, and any other day such a statement probably would have earned him some respect from Sanji. "Now _get back!"_

Outlook stumbled backwards with the rest of them, men and women of all classes, absolutely bewildered and seized with fright. Sanji and Zoro glared at him in disgust from the corner of their eyes. They didn't pity him, nor did they relish in the irony of it all. But even so…

 _Looks like your status and money finally failed you._

A man next to Zoro suddenly rushed forward, and Zoro was shoved from behind with a grunt, his shirt slipping from Sanji's fingers as he stumbled to the side. The initial loss of contact jarred Sanji incredibly, nearly sent him into a full-blown panic as he scrambled to grab hold of Zoro again.

It was jarring, but not as much as the Officer suddenly whirling around when Sanji took a single step forward, aiming the gun at his chest.

Sanji didn't move, _couldn't_ move, as the guy's finger pulled the trigger.

But _Zoro_ moved –

 ** _BANG!_**

– and he took the bullet in the shoulder, toppling to the deck with a strangled shout of pain.

Shocked cries echoed around them before the silence took hold.

And it was only then that Sanji snapped out of his trance and _moved._

 ** _"ZORO!"_**

He dove to his knees, grabbing Zoro and propping him up in his arms.

He was alive – _thank God thank God thank_ _ **God**_ _he was still alive_ –eyes squeezed closed and teeth clenched in pain. Blood was oozing from his shoulder, blossoming like a deep red rose in the snow white of his shirt. Sanji went _cold_ with terror even as he ripped a piece of his shirt off and bunched it up to press it against the wound to stop the bleeding.

His shaking hands were quickly stained crimson – the hands he used to cook for the hungry, the starving, the needy, the uncouth bastards he called his friends (sans the ladies of course) – but he didn't care.

Blood would wash off. Zoro's life was more important.

 _Because that idiot moss just took a goddamn bullet for me._

Sanji felt a lump form in his throat.

 _What the hell is_ _ **wrong**_ _with you? Who the hell said it was okay for you to throw your life away for mine?_

Teeth grinding in rage – rage he'd never felt for _anyone_ , not even his biological father, his horrible siblings or the urchins on the street who'd tried to kill him for food, rage so unbearably hot that the devil himself would draw back in fear – Sanji then snapped his gaze back to the officer, who stood watching in abject horror at what he'd done…what _he'd_ _ **done.**_

He shot Zoro _._

He _shot_ _ **Zoro**_ _._

 _He shot Sanji's_ _ **friend**_ _._

 _"YOU BASTARD!"_ he screamed raggedly, holding Zoro closer, shielding him, electrified blue eyes never leaving the Officer's pale face as he panted with unbridled anger, eyes watering until tears slipped through unbidden.

And soon, all eyes were on the Officer, shocked and disturbed and frightened even as others continued to push and shove their way towards the lifeboat.

Blinking out of his stupor, the Officer stared down at Sanji and Zoro, looked up and around at the fearful crowds and the disconcerted crewmen.

And then his expression fell flat, almost resigned, guilty _,_ as he slowly plucked the cigars from his mouth and tossed them into the ocean, stuffing the gun into his pocket.

Sanji watched as he turned his hardened gaze back on him and Zoro, who had since opened his eyes, his breathing less erratic but no less pained, and said,

"I won't ask you to forgive me, because you and I both know that 'sorry' ain't gonna change what just happened. But if there's one thing I can do to regain my honor as a sailor – as 'Smoker' Murdoch – it's saving you and as many others as I can. _That's_ what I signed up for."

He swept his eyes over the pandemonium around them.

"Not _this_."

Sanji blinked, perplexed. In his arms, Zoro's dazed eyes were trained solely on the older man.

"…w-what?" Sanji stammered.

"Quit your gawking, kid. You and your friend get on the damn boat before I kick you overboard myself."

Before Sanji could argue, the Officer – Smoker, Murdoch, _whatever_ – strode purposefully towards them and bent down, gathering a worryingly compliant Zoro from Sanji's numbed grip and into his arms in a bridal carry. He stood up and hurried towards the nearest boat, and Sanji scrambled to his feet to follow immediately after him, protests already spluttering from his lips.

"What – what the _hell?!_ You just _shot_ my freaking friend and now you're gonna let us –"

"Like I said," Smoker grunted, hefting Zoro into the boat beside a young woman and her brown haired daughter – despite their surprise, the mother was admiringly calm and helpful in getting the injured young man seated whilst her daughter offered him a cookie she'd stashed in her pocket – and moving aside to allow Sanji to hesitantly clamber in and let Zoro lean on him, pressing his blood-soaked shirt against his shoulder again.

"I'm not doing this for your forgiveness," Smoker continued, facing Sanji. "God knows I don't deserve it. I'm doing this because it's my duty. It's what I signed up for. I'll save as many people as I can. Got it?"

Sanji stared at Smoker, lost for words.

From the impenetrable fear of drowning, the fear of losing Zoro, the fear of _losing Zoro,_ and now this…it was a little much for Sanji to take, too much for his whirlwind of jumbled thoughts and emotions to properly take hold of.

Zoro, on the other hand…

"You're a bastard," the green-haired teen slurred, his head pillowed on Sanji's shoulder and his drooping eyes fixed on Smoker. Then he smirked, sharp and shark-like, albeit weakly. "You're a bastard…but you're a better one than most. I'll give you that."

"You say that after he _shoots you_ in the shoulder, dumbass?" Sanji hissed. Zoro only shrugged his good shoulder and held back a wince at the movement. The girl and her mother offered some of their own clothing before Sanji could protest, the mother throwing a blanket around Zoro and Sanji's shoulders and the girl offering them handkerchiefs to help staunch the bleeding.

Smoker regarded them a little longer, before he huffed something of a reluctant smirk and moved on, joining his men once more to either hold back the wild ones or guide others to the boat. Sanji watched him go, still untrusting and full of anger, but grudgingly thankful.

Finally, Sanji allowed himself to breathe, let his heart settle down. They weren't completely out of danger yet, and he had to keep Zoro awake for as long as possible lest he bled out, but…it looked like they were going to make it after all. And all it took was almost getting shot by a guy that was actually kinda decent despite still having _shot his friend._

The whole thing was almost hysterically funny.

But what about the others? What about Luffy and his brothers, Franky, Brook, Marco and Thatch? Were they gonna make it? What about Zeff and Patty and Carne and the other chefs…?

His hand tightened on Zoro's good shoulder.

 _God, Zeff…_

"So," Zoro drawled, and Sanji looked down, snapped out of his daze, only to come face to face with a smug-ass lopsided grin. "I'm your friend, huh?"

Sanji turned an impressive shade of puce. "Shut the hell up, arsehole."

"You _were_ worried. Can't wait to tell Robin and Nami."

" _Shut your mouth_ you moss-headed son of a three-legged ass before I steal that guy's gun and shoot you again," he grunted, turning his face away from Zoro. "And don't you _dare_ go to sleep. Don't want you drooling on what's left of my nice shirt."

He didn't relinquish his hold on the chuckling moron, if anything he only tightened it. Whether Zoro noticed it or not, he didn't know.

Whether he got his silent message, well…

 _Thank you, Zoro._

He'd leave that up to him.

* * *

Smoker looked back at the teens one last time as he walked across the deck. His gaze remained on the green-haired lad for a moment - the one he'd nearly killed, the one who'd dived in front of _his_ bullet to save his friend - and then the curly-browed kid who held him close and pretended to hate his guts.

Then he turned away.

He could feel the eyes of his fellow Officers on him as he reached inside his coat and drew his gun out again.

He hadn't signed up for this. He'd joined this crew to _help_ people. He'd sailed the seas to do that and more. Now...now...

 _He'd almost killed a kid who just wanted to live._

Smoker sighed heavily. There was no place for him on this crew. No place for him on any lifeboat either. Guess there was only one option left.

He raised his head, locking eyes with the nearest officer - a blond kid with a funny-looking chin, Helmeppo or something - and saluted smartly.

He raised the gun to his head.

 _It's been a pleasure sailing with you boys._

" _NO, SIR!"_

A shuddering **_bang_** echoed across the deck, and Smoker's lifeless body careened overboard and splashed into the freezing waters below, running red with blood.

* * *

 **A/N~ ...i'm so sorry.  
**

 **Reviews are writer chow :3**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N~ I honestly thought this chapter was longer, but it's by far the shortest one I've written :0 it's a tear-jerker though, because, yeah, it hurt me a lot to write this.  
**

 **I might actually post the next chapter later because this is so short XD**

 **I OWN NOTHING. But your continued support - and FAN ART, HOLY STINKING SUPER CRAP! - has made me want to buy the rights to One Piece to have Toei make a WELL-ANIMATED AU! of Titanic XD**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Nearer My God to Thee**

Never had Sabo been so glad to see the Smoking Room.

Though to be honest, considering everything they'd been through already, any kind of dry land right now would be like presents at Christmas (not that Sabo knew what that was like but whatever).

He and Ace, panting hard and completely out of breath with the freckled man still carrying Luffy on his back – still smiling and wide awake but worryingly pale, and Sabo still couldn't believe he'd almost drowned to _save them_ the freaking little lovable _idiot_ – all three of them soaked to the bone, raced across the vacant room without pause, weaving through tables and chairs that were starting to slide.

The whole room itself was tilted upwards, and it was like scaling a steep hill. It wasn't difficult, not really, just tiring and a little annoying – or it would've been had they not known the reason why said room was _slanted_ instead of _flat_.

Knowing just how little time they had left was utterly terrifying.

Sabo shook his head, shook the thoughts and dulling pain away (goddamn concussion plus stinging knuckles plus _cold this absolutely sucks_ ) and continued onward, trying to keep up the pace with Ace as they ran through, heading toward the aft revolving door. They were almost outside, almost to the boat deck, though Sabo imagined there wouldn't be any boats left, not now. But that was alright, they would find another way. All they had to do was –

Something on Sabo's left caught his eye.

It was a man, standing still as stone in front of the fireplace which was still burning strong, staring at the large painting above the mantle. His attire suggested he was of some noble class, but what didn't make sense was why he wasn't outside scrambling for a lifeboat like the rest of –

Sabo's breath caught in his throat.

He _knew_ that man, that white hair and impressive beard and unreadable expression anywhere…

"Wait wait _wait,_ Ace _wait!"_ he called.

Ace stopped and skidded just shy of the door on wet feet, and he and Luffy turned around to look at Sabo with furrowed and quirked brows respectively. But Sabo only had eyes for the man in front of the fireplace.

"Hack?"

Hack blinked once, as if coming out of a deep trance, and slowly turned to look at Sabo.

His eyes widened at the sight of the young man, like he couldn't believe he was still on board, gauging his disheveled and soaked appearance; the dried blood on his hands (from bandaging Luffy's wound and from punching glass) and his pale complexion. The blood from Outlook's cane smashing against his temple had long since washed off, though the pain and mounting sickness and dizziness hadn't. Sabo could tell Hack had noticed how he swayed a little on his feet.

Hack's eyes softened incredibly, and in the flickering orange light of the dancing flames he looked much older than his years, weary and sad.

Sabo _hated_ that.

"Oh, Sabo."

He hated the way his voice broke even _more_. That wasn't the Hack he knew and had come to love as a dear friend.

That wasn't _Hack._

"W-What're you still doing here?" Sabo asked, already knowing the answer deep down, but denial made him ask anyways. "I thought you – y-you should've already –"

He stopped, noticing that his lifebelt was lying on a table behind him.

One look, and he knew.

 _Oh._

Sabo bit his lip hard, fighting back the anguish that welled up in his heart and threatened to spill from his eyes. He took a few steps towards the man, his dear friend, and looked him in the eye. "Won't you even make a try for it?" he asked softly. Again, he knew the answer, but denial was a strong thing indeed.

(As was love. Ace and Luffy's very presence was a testament to that.)

Hack's lips quirked upwards in a smirk that didn't reach his eyes, a smirk that was accepting and unbearably sad – almost _guilty_ – as he reached out to clasp Sabo's shoulder tightly. "I'm sorry that I didn't build you a stronger ship, young Sabo," he confessed in a soft voice that didn't suit him at all. "You're worth too much to die out here like this. You and your brothers." He looked over Sabo's head to nod at Ace and Luffy.

Luffy's expression gave nothing away, but his hands fisting the soaked fabric of Ace's purple shirt spoke volumes. Ace bit his lip, eyes darting to the side, unsure of what to do or say, until another low groan echoed around them, quickly reminding him of their dire situation.

"It's going fast. We gotta keep moving, Sabo," he said, urgent but reluctant to break them apart so quickly when they all knew it would be the last they ever saw of Hack, Sabo's dear friend.

Sabo appreciated the sentiment and nodded, swallowing the growing lump in his throat.

"Wait." Before they could turn, Hack picked up his discarded lifebelt and handed it to Sabo. He laid his free hand on his blond curls, ruffling them fondly. And his smile, whilst wobbly and tainted with the bitterness of farewell, was real and warm.

"Good luck to you, Sabo. I'm sure you'll all make it out somehow, seeing that you've made it this far. You really are stubborn little bastards, all of you."

A wet chuckle escaped Sabo as he took the lifebelt from Hack. "Yeah. We really are."

Then, because it hurt too much to let him go like this, to know there was nothing he could do to change the man's mind or help him when they could barely help themselves, Sabo closed the distance, throwing his arms around Hack's waist and holding him tight, his face burrowed against his chest. He closed his eyes tight to fight back the tears.

That task proved harder when Hack, recovering from the surprise, returned the embrace. Strong arms encircled him, and Sabo felt his resolve fall even further.

"Good luck to you, too, Hack," he croaked, his quivering voice barely above a whisper. "Thank you…thank you so much, for everything."

Hack nodded, giving Sabo one final squeeze.

Before he could lose his nerve, Sabo drew in a deep breath and unwound himself from Hack, stepping away and quickly turning on his heel, hurrying towards the door. He didn't look back.

Ace moved aside and let him go through first, like he knew how badly he needed to get out of the room before he burst into tears in front of the man.

Again, as he pushed through the doors and covered his mouth with a trembling hand just as his eyes began to burn furiously, overflowing with grief that dripped down his cheeks like rain, he appreciated the sentiment.

Once Sabo was gone, Ace turned back to face Hack and offered him a final, grateful nod. Luffy smiled, softer than usual and tinged with incredible sorrow, before both boys disappeared through the revolving doors.

Standing alone in the darkening room, Hack watched them go.

* * *

Chaos surrounded him on all sides as Sengoku walked slowly across the boat deck like a ghost, watching numbly as seamen and passengers alike scrambled around him like ants in disarray.

Screams and shouts filled the air, a cacophony of terror. People were climbing ropes and pushing and shoving and running around in search for a boat, for lost children or other family members. Others, much like Sengoku himself, merely walked with their heads down, despondent eyes fixed on the ground as they shuffled away.

They were the defeated ones, those who knew they weren't going to make it and had accepted their fate.

Sengoku watched as everything they'd built, the crew, the peace and security and luxury, fell apart. He watched as his ship, the beautiful vessel that would have – _should_ have – taken him across the sea one last time, began to sink deeper and deeper into the oceans depths. The sea been given the taste of something the world had declared unsinkable, unbeatable – she'd been _hungry_ for the ship, desperate to devour her after issuing such a challenge. And now that she had her, now that the once mighty vessel had been caught in her trap, her claws of ice were tearing into her, dragging her down with a vengeance with no intention of letting go until she was sitting at the bottom of the Atlantic.

Sengoku turned, watching the freezing waters seep closer and closer. _Titanic_ only had minutes left now, he supposed. And she was still so young, too young, to founder on her maiden voyage…

 _If only I had listened. If only I hadn't been so foolish._

He closed his eyes, resigning himself to what was to come. A lifeless smirk twitched his lips.

 _What a fine way to retire, eh Garp?_

Slowly he began to walk, making his way to the bridge. A seaman noticed him and pulled off his lifebelt, catching up to the Captain. He proffered the lifebelt, but Sengoku didn't spare him more than a passing glance. He continued onward to the bridge, wading through the cold waters, not feeling its biting chill as it crawled up his knees.

He entered the enclosed Wheelhouse and slowly pulled the door shut. There was no need to lock it.

And then he was alone, surrounded by the gleaming brass instruments.

He meandered over to the wheel, gripping it with one hand that shook despite his outward calm. It was odd, really, the emotions raging like a thunderstorm in his dimming soul.

He wanted to cry, but couldn't bring himself to; the tears wouldn't come.

He wanted to laugh, like that old coot Garp would in any dire situation, but the memory of his dear friend hurt too much to bring a smile to his face now.

He wanted to scream, but he couldn't find his voice, a noose tied around his throat.

And though a selfish part of him wanted to run, no force in heaven or on earth would make him abandon his post.

It was the duty of a good Captain, after all, to go down with his ship.

* * *

On the boat deck, the violinists finally ended the last waltz with an artistic flourish. Obviously, no one was listening – no one had been since they'd come out onto the deck less than two hours ago, or even at dinner – but still they'd played, to keep warm if nothing else. God knew there was no way any of them would be getting on whatever boats were left. They wouldn't be saved.

And why would they be? They were mere musicians, no one of real importance.

Their role was to play, to entertain, and they'd filled it well. Now all that was left to do was wait for the inevitable.

"Right," said Wallace Hartley, turning to his fellow musicians and nodding resolutely, "that's it, then."

The other men all nodded and began to pick up their instruments, walking away and wishing each other the best of luck. They would need it.

"A moment if you please, good sirs."

The four men paused and turned. A tall, thin old man with outlandishly frizzy hair and a top hat, dark glasses obscuring his eyes, stood in their midst. He held a violin at his chin that had seen better days but had been clearly loved and cared for, and his bow was a conductors' baton at his side. His smile was tight and saddened, but even so, it held incredible warmth.

"Greetings, gentlemen," he said. "My name is Brook. Sorry to trouble you, but I've been separated from my dear friends and I couldn't help but listen to you playing. You're all exceptionally talented musicians. If I may, could I perhaps play one final song with you?"

Wallace blinked in surprise, as did his fellow musicians, as they stared up at the man. He'd listened to them playing when he could've gotten on a boat instead? And now he wanted to _play_ with them?

Well…

Wallace raised his violin once more, a smile on his face and a glow in his heart that hadn't been there for quite some time. "I don't see why not," he said. His friends smiled as well and re-positioned their instruments, preparing to play one last time.

The old man – _Brook_ , his name was Brook, a name he would do well not to forget for however long he had left – positively beamed with a strange chuckle that sounded an awful lot like a ' _yohoho',_ before he too raised his bow to his strings.

The continuous pandemonium around them faded into silence, no more than a dull, distant ringing in their ears, as Brook began to play.

The first notes of 'Nearer My God to Thee' were beautiful, breath-taking, and yet so lonely and heart-wrenching that it brought tears to Wallace's eyes as he and the others raised their bows. They joined him, filling out the sound so that it reached all over the ship on the still, freezing night.

Brook's melodious voice soon followed.

 _'Nearer, my God, to Thee,_

 _Nearer to Thee._

 _E'en though it be a cross,_

 _That raiseth me._

 _Still all my song shall be,_

 _Nearer, my God, to Thee._

 _Nearer, my God, to Thee._

 _Nearer to thee…'_

* * *

Hack stood like a statue, the steadily flickering flames in the fireplace his only company in the silence. He pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time. Then he opened the face of the mantle clock and adjusted the hands to the correct time: 2:12 a.m. He closed it again, carefully.

 _Everything must be correct._

With that accomplished, Hack braced his hands on the mantle and gazed into the fires. In the flames, he saw a mischievous smile of a red-haired young woman, and the scarred yet kind face of a bright-eyed young blond.

A brief smile touched his lips, even as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

 _'Though like the wanderer,_

 _The sun gone down,_

 _Darkness be over me,_

 _My rest a stone._

 _Yet in my dreams I'd be,_

 _Nearer my God to Thee._

 _Nearer, my God, to Thee,_

 _Nearer to Thee…'_

* * *

In what had once been the Outlook's Parlor suite, water swirled in from the private promenade deck. The paintings Sabo and Ace had admired and adored were submerged, floating aimlessly within the confines of the room.

The Picasso transformed under the water's surface. Degas' colors ran. Monet's water lilies came to life.

The Sake cups the brothers had shared in declaration of their bond, along with Zoro's bottle, were soon swept up. The open bottle's contents mixed with the freezing ocean water. An eye-wateringly bright orange hat floated along with them.

Ace's sketching tools, ruined, floated like logs in a stream about the room. The sketchbook was nowhere to be found.

Outlook, for whatever reason, had locked it away in the green safe.

* * *

 _'There let the way appear,_

 _Steps unto heav'n;_

 _All that thou sendest me,_

 _In mercy giv'n._

 _Angels to beckon me,_

 _Nearer my God to Thee._

 _Nearer, my God, to Thee._

 _Nearer to Thee…'_

* * *

Two figures lay side by side, fully clothed, on a bed in a first-class cabin. Elderly Ida and Isador Strauss – the former having abhorred the idea of leaving her beloved husband to meet an end alone after so long, her defiant words being 'where you go, I will go,' and Isador, knowing how futile it was to argue with his wife, led her away from the deck – stared at the ceiling, holding hands like young lovers.

Water poured into the room through a doorway. It swirled around the bed, two feet deep rising fast.

Isador kissed his wife's damp cheek, holding her closer. Her hand tightened around his.

* * *

 _'Then, with my waking thoughts,_

 _Bright with Thy praise…'_

"And so they lived happily together, for three-hundred years, in the land of 'Tir na nOg'…land of eternal youth and beauty."

Somewhere in the bowels of the ship, a young Irish mother named Merry, watched with a smile that didn't quiver as her young daughter, Kaya, slipped into a deep and peaceful sleep, smiling softly and tucked up in bed.

Merry pulled up the covers, making sure the girl was warm and cosy. And then she lay down with her on the bed, holding her close, careful not to wake her.

Only then did she let her tears fall.

* * *

 _'Out of my stony griefs,_

 _Bethel I'll raise…'_

* * *

On the port side of the boat deck, Collapsible B was picked up by water.

Working frantically, shouting over the despaired and terrified wails, the men tried to detach it from the falls so the ship won't drag it under. Among the men were Franky, Marco and Thatch, the latter flicking out a pocket knife to help the crewmen as he sawed furiously at the ropes, the water swirling around his legs.

Marco's head whipped around as he sawed away at the thick ropes with his own knife, searching for the old musician they'd lost sight of during their scramble for the boat.

The blond cursed himself for letting Brook slip from his sight for even a moment, regret and hurt stabbing at his heart with a vengeance. He might not have been a brother like Thatch or Izo (or even Ace), but he was still a friend.

To lose a friend like this...

Guilt tore him a new one even as the boat, still upside down, was swept off the ship, and men started diving in, swimming to stay with it.

 _Luffy will be so crushed._

Franky and Thatch were among those who dove in. Being smaller than Franky and a much better swimmer than Marco could've ever hoped to be, the pompadour chef reached the boat first, ducking underneath to push it over. Franky joined him next, followed by many other men who combined their strength (desperation, fear, will to survive) to push the boat over. It was getting crowded, though, _too_ crowded, and suddenly Marco couldn't see Thatch anymore –

 _Dammit!_

Gritting his teeth and preparing for the cold, Marco launched himself after them to help.

He couldn't dwell on the others, not right now. Right now, he had to help the ones he still _had_.

 _Forgive me, Brook. And Ace, Sabo, Luffy…I hope you and your friends make it. If not…well, I hope to see you on the other side, someday._

* * *

 _'So by my woes to be_

 _Nearer, my God, to Thee._

 _Nearer, my God, to Thee,_

 _Nearer to Thee~.'_

* * *

Brook saw the water rolling rapidly up the deck toward him and his new (temporary) band. He held the last note of the hymn in sustain, notes reverberating in the air, and then lowered his violin. Mr. Wallace Heartley and his crew lowered theirs in tandem.

Turning to face them, Brook smiled wide.

It had hurt, _so_ _much_ , knowing that his beloved Rumbar Pirates had undoubtedly perished below decks by now, that he hadn't been there to even see them off or try to _help_ them (though he would _never_ regret aiding Franky and his family, or Luffy and his brothers; they were just as much a part of him as Yorki and the others were.)

But it hurt even more in knowing that he would never see them again, not in this melee and certainly not after the ship had finally submerged.

He knew he would never see his friends, never hear their laughter or shouts or cries for an encore, never dance with them or play for them, or anyone else, ever again. There was no way an old man like him would get onto a boat now, even when age and class or even gender were no longer an issue in the fight for survival.

Besides, he'd lived a full and wonderful life. He'd met such marvelous people, had written and performed songs that touched the hearts of many, and for that, he was eternally grateful.

Better still, he'd been honored to have played one final song with men, much like him, who loved music and knew what it meant to play and sing even in the face of such desolation, amidst the chaos surrounding them.

In the face of death.

He couldn't have asked for more.

"Gentlemen," said Brook to the violinists, dipping his head in a bow with a hand over his old heart. "It has been a privilege playing with you tonight."

* * *

Standing at the wheel, hands braced as though he were ready to steer away like any good Captain at the helm, Sengoku watched as the black water climbed the windows of the enclosed wheelhouse.

Sprays of water were already leaking through the ceiling, the metal and glass around him creaking and cracking under the oceans' immense, unyielding pressure.

Captain Sengoku drew one last deep breath, hands gripping the wheel tightly, knuckles turning deathly white.

He closed his eyes, but kept his head held high.

 _So long, girl._

 _So long, Garp, my old friend._

The windows burst, and a wall of water edged with shards of glass slammed into Sengoku, swallowing him whole.

He disappeared in the vortex of foam.

* * *

 **A/N~ I know I say this a lot, but I'm sorry. :(  
**

 **Reviews are writer chow :3**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N~ Heeeeerrreeee we go guys. The last chapter.  
**

 **I'm kidding, this isn't the last one, you'd all kill me XD This one was a joy and a curse to write because...well, I had to watch the scene again and it made me so _sick_ to see so many people die. Even if it's just a semi-acurate reenactment of a real tragedy, they managed to capture the horror of the ordeal pretty well. I hope I could do the same, even if it killed me.**

 **I OWN NOTHING. EXCEPT MY FINGERS. PLEASE DON'T EAT THEM.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Titanic Founders**

Collapsible A was hit by a wave as the bow plunged suddenly.

It swamped the lifeboat that the blond with the weird chin commanded, washing it along the deck, and over a hundred passengers were plunged into the freezing water, including some of those already inside the lifeboat who hadn't the chance to hold on. The area around the boat became a frenzy of splashing, screaming people crying out for help.

Holding tight to Zoro and the little girl, Rika, and her mother as best as he could, Sanji grit his teeth against the cold and held on for all he was worth, praying to any gods worth their salt that would listen to his pleas.

This wasn't good. If the boat was tipped over they were screwed, if they fell out of the boat they were screwed, and if they got swamped by desperate people they were _still_ screwed. It seemed hopeless no matter how he looked at it, but damn Sanji to hell and back if he gave up now.

Zoro had gotten _shot_ just to give him a chance to live. Like hell he was going to waste that sacrifice.

So he held on with all his might, bleeding fingers digging into the wood and the blood-crusted fabric of Zoro's shirt, making sure the girl and her mom were safe too as they clung on to him and the slowly rousing moss-head.

A part of him – no, a _lot_ of him – wanted to reach out and help the other desperate stragglers in any way he could, but he had to stay focused on keeping Zoro safe. The crew-members still around could handle that, to a degree, as much as it pained the young cook to sit back and watch as dozens of others struggled to stay afloat, to stay alive.

And then a very familiar nobleman suddenly burst through the freezing surface of the water and climbed the davit, flailing wildly as he scrambled into the boat and collapsed, sopping wet and shivering from head to toe, onto the seat inches away from Zoro. His eyes were wide and wild, like he couldn't believe he'd been seconds away from death.

Sanji gawked.

It was Outlook.

 _Mother-freaking Outlook._

Honestly, Sanji had totally forgotten he was still there. Hell, he'd thought the bastard had drowned already after the bow finally went under. Apparently not.

Again, Sanji wasn't glad to see him, but not even he could wish death upon another, not like this. It wasn't in Sanji's nature, as much as he acted like it was. So he ignored Outlook for the most part, keeping a tight grip on Zoro and an eye on Rika and her mom as the boat whirled and rocked like a leaf in the currents around the sinking ship.

They all cried out, even Zoro, as it slammed against the side of the forward funnel. Weird-Chin Blondie and his two men did everything they could to get away from the funnel, rowing for all they were worth.

"Row! Row, you bastards!" Outlook yelled at the struggling crew from behind Sanji, shaking his fist at them, "I'm not going to die in a place like this because of your incompetence! _Row!"_

Sanji glared at the man, teeth grinding in rage. That whole 'wouldn't wish death on another' feeling was slowly starting to fade as he growled, hand fisting in Zoro's shirt. Never before had he wanted to kick a man in the face and send him flying to an early grave _so_ _badly_.

"If you wanna live then grab a goddamn oar and start rowing _yourself,_ you pathetic ass-kissing bastard!" Sanji bellowed over the constant roar of the ocean and the wails of stragglers. Outlook snapped his head around to gawk at him, as though Sanji had insulted his great ancestors.

Before the man could begin his indignant squawking anew, a terrible groaning resounded through the air.

Sanji and Zoro turned, gazing up at the funnel that had once seemed so grand. The stay cables along the top of the funnel snapped, and they lashed like steel whips down into the water.

There were people swimming for their lives underneath it, including a young man Sanji swore he'd seen with Outlook at some point – a kid with a coconut-shaped hairstyle, floundering about in the water trying to keep up with their lifeboat…

And then he remembered.

It was Sabo's step-brother, Stelly.

The kid was _screaming_ for Outlook from across the water, waving his arm in the air, trying to catch his father's attention and trying not to sink at the same time, tears streaming down his pale face. The older noble didn't even spare him a glance – Sanji wasn't sure if he could hear him, or if he simply chose not to.

The very idea made Sanji's blood _boil._

Sanji opened his mouth to shout at the ignorant bastard – scum or not, that was _his kid_ out there, he had to do _something_ – but another ominous creak cut him off. He looked up again, and watched in horror as the funnel groaned and creaked again, and then toppled from its mounts, falling like a temple pillar. Several heads snapped up, and screams of terror rang out as it fell closer and closer.

Stelly _shrieked_ , holding his hands up as if to shield himself, stop the funnel from falling –

The funnel crashed into the water with a tremendous splash. People disappeared underneath it in an instant. The water pouring into the open end of the funnel drew in several swimmers. The funnel sank, vanishing under the black waves.

Sanji felt his jaw drop, barely hearing Rika scream and cry even as her mother drew the little girl to her chest to shield her from the death of a good twenty people…including Stelly, with Outlook blissfully ignorant of what – _who_ – he'd just lost.

 _God…this is a nightmare…_

And it only got worse.

Hundreds of tons of water poured down through the thirty-foot hole where the funnel had stood, thundering down into the belly of the ship. A whirlpool formed, a black hole in the ocean, and an old man – the gym instructor Sanji had seen earlier that afternoon when they'd gone for Sabo – swam in a desperate frenzy as the vortex drew him in. He, among a few others, was sucked down with a scream, like a spider going down a drain. Many more followed _them,_ crying and flailing as they went, and Sanji couldn't bear to look anymore as he turned away, ducking his head down, biting his lip until he tasted copper on his tongue.

It was too much, _too much,_ people were _dying_ all around them and they couldn't _help_ them, couldn't help _themselves_ –

"What the hell – _Brook?!"_

Zoro's sudden cry – he couldn't remember ever hearing the man sound so close to actually _crying_ before and that admittedly scared him – snapped Sanji out of his panic, and he looked up at the green-haired teen. He was wide awake now, eyes fixated on a single figure drifting beside the boat, heading straight for the vortex.

Sanji's breath caught in his throat.

Brook.

Holy mother of God it was _Brook_.

What was he doing out there? Hadn't he been with Marco and the others? Why wasn't he swimming away from…the…vortex…?

Sanji's blood ran cold.

Brook was face down in the water, bobbing right past their lifeboat like a piece of lumber. He still had his beloved violin and his bow clasped in his fists, like he'd refused to let them go even in…even in…

 _Oh God, Brook._

Tears begin to trickle unbidden down his cheeks as their oldest friend – jovial, musical, talented, warm and happy Brook – drifted along. He was within arm's reach, even in the constant rocking and rolling of the waves, and more than anything Sanji wanted to grab him, haul his body on board even if there was no point because that's _all_ he was now, a _body,_ a shell of the old crazy coot they'd come to love because he deserved _better_ than a grave at the bottom of the sea –

But Zoro beat him to it.

Though he was injured and in danger of reopening the wound, the older teen tore himself from Sanji's grip, ignoring the shouts, the confused cries of the crew-members and Outlook screaming at him to leave the dead man and stop tilting the boat, and he reached out and grabbed Brook by his scrawny arm. He nearly fell in twice in his efforts to pull Brook closer, fighting against the tug of the whirlpool up ahead, and it wasn't until Sanji finally shook away his shock, got off his ass and helped him that they managed to haul Brook's admittedly weightless body aboard.

"What the hell are you idiots _doing?!"_ Outlook screeched in outrage, his shrill voice grating on Sanji's last nerve, "it's a body for God's sake, just toss it over –!"

He was quickly silenced when Zoro snapped his head around and _glared_ , green eyes ablaze with fury, intense and piercing as the swords he claimed to wield.

"Say one more word. _One more word._ And I'll gut you and throw you overboard myself," Zoro growled, low and dangerous like a wild beast.

In the face of such a demon, Outlook sat back down and snapped his jaw _shut,_ saying no more as the teens turned away from him and worked on turning Brook onto his back. Rika and her mom, in the meantime, were doing what they could to help as many people onto the boat as possible on the other side whilst Weird-Chin Blondie took charge of his tiny crew once more.

Leaning down, Sanji pressed his ear against Brook's chest, listening carefully, blocking out the din of rushing water and screams around him. Zoro wouldn't have gone through the effort of retrieving Brook had he not seen something that told him he was still alive (or maybe he would have, knowing Zoro.)

So Sanji listened hard, praying, hoping, _begging –_

 _…ba-dum…ba-dum…_

 _There._

Sanji could've wept with relief.

Brook was alive. Holy hell he was _still alive!_

But he wasn't breathing. And his heartbeat was getting fainter and fainter.

"Brook! Brook, wake up, _Brook_!" Sanji cried, drawing back from his chest to shake the man by his shoulders, the man's afro-clad head lolling limply like a rag-doll. Dammit dammit _dammit_ _ **why**_ did all knowledge of CPR have to go flying out of him _now?_ "Breathe, dammit, _breathe!"_

"Outta the way, cook!" Zoro nudged Sanji aside roughly, regardless of how much strain it put on his shoulder, and after drawing his fist back, he _punched_ Brook in the chest with all his might.

Sanji had all but two seconds to gape and think up some real good curse words to spew at the _idiot_ because _how the hell was_ _ **punching**_ _him gonna help –_

Brook's body suddenly convulsed.

And then he was choking on seawater as he coughed and spluttered, scrambling and flailing about in a desperate attempt to sit up straight, nearly knocking Sanji out with his violin, still clenched tight in his hand.

Sanji could only gape as Brook, in a sense, came back from the dead.

The teens sat back as Brook came to his senses _,_ catching his breath once more with heaving gasps. He adjusted his glasses, which had miraculously stayed on his face, looking left and right in utter confusion. "…wha…what? What's this? Where am I? How did I get here…?" he whispered to himself, wiping his runny nose with the back of his ruined sleeve. "I thought…"

Sanji let out a watery chuckle, wiping at his eyes with a finger to quickly banish the remainder of his tears as he reached out to clap Brook on the shoulder, startling the old man as he spun around to meet Sanji's warm gaze.

"Welcome back, Brook," the cook said, grinning when Brook gasped loudly, eyes darting from the blond chef to Zoro sitting not far behind, trying to keep his balance as the boat continued to sway unsteadily. "You had us worried there. What the hell were you doing out there anyways? Weren't you with Marco and – _umph!"_

Brook didn't answer Sanji or give him a chance to finish as he pounced on him, wrapping lanky, bony arms around his shoulders and pulling the blond to his chest, trapping Sanji in a crushing embrace as the revived musician sobbed loudly.

 _"THANK GOODNESS!"_ he wept, heedless of Sanji's half-hearted struggles to get free, "I-I was so _worried about you!_ I thought you didn't make it! I-I thought _I_ wouldn't make it and yet _here we are together~!_ The gods have given us a second chance!"

 _Well, that's one hell of a way to put it._

Not that Sanji didn't appreciate the hug because, well, he kinda wanted to hug the old coot too after such a scare, but he _really_ couldn't breathe, so it was with a mighty shove that Sanji finally separated himself from the violinist, gulping for air.

"That's – that's great, Brook, and I'm glad you're okay. But we're not outta danger yet," he said, rearranging himself so that he could grab a spare oar on the ground beside his seat, "we've gotta get moving. The ship's going down even faster, and we need to be out of the area before we get sucked down along with it. If you think you're up to it, grab an oar and help us row!"

Wiping away the last of his tears with his sleeve, Brook nodded and searched for a spare oar to row with, also using it to help a drowning young lady on board the lifeboat.

Sanji smiled, unbelievably relieved to have not one, but _two_ of his friends with him, barely surviving. Sure Zoro was injured (and he was rowing along with them _despite_ their strict orders to _not_ do that, the bastard) and Brook had quite literally had the life punched back into him after _actually_ _drowning_ , but they were alive.

But like he'd said to the old man, they weren't safe yet. They had to make it as far away from the ship as possible before they were sucked into the depths along with it.

Sanji looked over his shoulder and behind Brook, glaring at Outlook who continued to gawk around him in panic, blubbering to himself like a child, not knowing what to do.

Sanji scoffed. _Pathetic_.

"And I suggest _you_ start rowing too, if you wanna live!" he called, startling the older noble with his gruff tone, a trick he'd learned from Zeff. Eventually the man obeyed, clumsily picking up an oar between frozen fingers and rowing along with them.

That was probably the only time in his life that the noble man-brat had ever done what he was told by a mere 'peasant'.

Huffing, Sanji looked away from Outlook to nod at Brook, who smiled back, assuring him that he was alright, and then he turned to Zoro. Feeling his gaze, the green-haired swordsman cast him a side-glance. His lips quirked upwards into something akin to a smile.

Despite himself, Sanji smiled back, slightly.

 _Maybe Brook was right,_ Sanji mused as he plunged his oar into the freezing waters battling against them and rowed with all his strength. _God's giving us a chance here. Better not waste it._

 _And I sure as hell hope he's having a good time up there because if I die, him and I are gonna have_ _ **words.**_

* * *

As much as Sabo wanted to honor Hack's sacrifice by adorning the lifebelt he'd forsaken, he knew that out of the three of them, he and Ace had the best chance at surviving should either of them fall into the water. They were good swimmers. Luffy wasn't, even without the injured leg impeding him. So it was with little hesitation that they'd stopped for a moment to get Luffy into the lifebelt – perhaps Hack's gift wouldn't go to waste after all, since it would help keep Luffy alive – before taking off again.

When the boys finally made it out of the Palm Court on A Deck, they ran straight into a panicking mob of people, all of them running and screaming towards the stern of the ship – which was _sticking out of the water_ a good few feet, holy mother of God _already?_

Had they been below decks that long?

Swallowing the bile that threatened to rise from his roiling stomach, Sabo trailed after Ace as his older brother pushed his way through the crowds, Luffy situated securely on his back, to look over the railing. Sabo, somewhat reluctantly, followed his gaze.

The bridge was completely underwater. A funnel had collapsed, snapped right off its perch like a twig, and there was chaos in the water. People were swimming frantically for their lives, for the last lifeboat as it bobbed away from the ship.

Sabo felt his heart sink. There was no time left. The ship was on its last legs, only minutes away from slipping into the icy jaws of its final resting place, and Sabo, along with his brothers and hundreds of other poor souls, were still aboard the condemned vessel, left behind, left to die.

"Let's go up there!" Luffy's sudden cry snapped the blond from his distressed musings, and he looked up to find the teen pointing towards the stern, where everyone else was streaming towards. "If we can get up there, we can climb over and hang on to the back rails or something before the ship goes completely vertical!" the boy clarified when his suggestion was met with bewildered looks from both his brothers.

But at his simple explanation, the older pair visibly brightened. Yes, that could work, granted others hadn't already thought the same thing and took up space before they could reach it.

But they had to hurry, because Luffy was right; with the way the ship was slanting, it was bound to go completely vertical, and objects – and people, the thought making the blond sick to the stomach – were going to start sliding downwards into the water. They didn't want to be caught up in that.

As though he'd read Sabo's thoughts, Ace nodded. "Okay. Yeah, alright, we'll do that. We just have to stay on the ship as long as possible! Let's go!"

Banishing his nerves as best as he could, willing the increasing pain in his throbbing head to go away, Sabo reached out to grab Ace's arm still hooking Luffy's leg, and they pushed through the throng of people, heading towards the stern. The grip he had on Ace's arm _had_ to hurt, but the older man showed no signs of discomfort or pain, and Sabo had no intention of letting either of his brothers out of his sight or reach any time soon, or ever again, if he could help it.

Together, Ace and Sabo clambered over the A Deck aft rail. Sabo went down first, landing with an unsteady roll onto the deck. He stood up, shaking his head to ward off the building nausea, waving off Ace and Luffy's concern as he motioned for Ace to lower Luffy. Ace carefully dislodged Luffy from his back, mindful of his injured leg. Then, using all his strength, he lowered their little brother toward the deck below, holding on with one hand. Luffy dangled for a moment, and then fell into Sabo's waiting arms. The boy beamed at him, all teeth and sunshine, and Sabo chuckled fondly.

Ace jumped down behind them, grinning at Sabo as he took Luffy back from him and continued onwards. Sabo grinned back, following him.

Teamwork for the win.

They quickly joined a crush of people literally clawing and scrambling over each other to get down the narrow stairs to the well deck, the only way aft. Seeing that the stairs were impossible, Ace handed Luffy over to Sabo again – "What is this, 'Pass the Luffy'?" Luffy groused, earning a bark of laughter from both of them – and he climbed over the B Deck railing.

He reached back down for Luffy, and this time the boy waved off their attempts to help him as he climbed the railing himself, much to his brothers' protests. But the kid was adamant that he pulled his weight again, because he was slowing them down and besides, it didn't hurt as bad anymore. His twitching leg didn't seem to agree with him much.

Not convinced but unable to argue any further, Sabo and Ace relented. Luffy was strong. They knew that, but they still worried. And he was right, in the end; they had no time.

Ace reached down to help Sabo over. They repeated the process, Ace jumping down first to catch Luffy and Sabo following shortly after. But the nausea and dizziness hit him in the _worst_ way at the worst time, and he fell in a heap on the deck instead, grunting in pain, his brothers' shocked cries ringing in his ears.

At this rate he would pass out for sure, but he had to keep going. He couldn't slow them down, not when they had a possible chance at surviving.

Gritting his teeth, Sabo picked himself up, borrowing strength from Ace and Luffy as they steadied him when he staggered. After assuring them with an attempt at a smile, they hurried onward. Luffy was still limping, but at least he was walking on his own as the three of them pushed through the crowd across the well deck.

Near them, at the rail, people were jumping into the water. The ship groaned and shuddered, all the lights inside and out flickering and dying, plunging everyone in darkness for a heart-pounding moment, before slowly coming to life again. One could feel the ship slanting under their feet, deck chairs and stray baggage already starting to slither across the deck.

Sabo's hand found Ace's in the confusion of people, and Ace squeezed back tightly. Luffy grabbed a fistful of Sabo's shirt and hung on for dear life.

 _This is insane. It's too much._

The brothers struggled to climb the well deck stairs as the ship sloped precariously. Worse still, there was a man ahead of them, his dazed eyes staring straight ahead of him as he walked up the steps like a zombie, muttering to himself. There were already hundreds of people clustered together, fighting for room and safety, so there was no other way around the chanting idiot.

"Yet, as I walk through the valley of the shadow of death –" he began anew, and Sabo felt the moment in which he and his brothers snapped.

 _"YOU WANNA WALK A LITTLE FASTER THROUGH THAT VALLEY, FELLA?!"_ they bellowed in unison, startling the guy as they shoved him forwards.

They didn't have time to dawdle. They couldn't help anyone, as much as it killed Sabo, when they could barely help themselves. They had to keep pushing, had to stay on the ship, had to make it to the stern.

They'd made it this far. They'd survived this long, despite the cold, the fear, the isolation, and with concussions and nearly drowning and nearly getting _shot_ at by insane nobles and bodyguards.

They had to keep going.

They were going to live no matter what.

* * *

Water roared through the doors and windows in the boat deck foyer, cascading down the stairs like rapids. People of all class were swept down the marble steps to A Deck, which was already flooded, a roiling blue vortex of ice.

The thirty-foot glass dome overhead _exploded_ inward with the wave of water washing over it. A Niagara of sea water thundered mercilessly down into the room, blasting through the first-class magnificence, an Armageddon of elegance. The remaining stragglers had no chance.

The flooding below decks was just as horrific, walls and doors splintered like kindling. Water thundered down corridors with the force of a raging rhino.

The ocean had officially claimed _Titanic_ inside and out. Her time was officially up, her fight against the claws of the sea a long and arduous one, but futile nonetheless. All she could do now was succumb, let the sea claim its prize, let her consume her kill.

The little girl in a raincoat watched as the cold talons of the ocean scraped against the floor and clawed towards her without let up. She barely batted an eye, however. She wasn't afraid. She'd been expecting this.

Her Captain had already perished, had planned in his heart to go down with her, and so it was only right that she honoured his sacrifice, his last wish.

She smiled sadly, putting her little wooden hammer back inside her raincoat as she faced her demise head-on. She'd done all she could to fix herself up with the time she'd had, but the damage had been far too great, even for her.

But she wasn't sad, not really. Her time on the sea had been short but _wonderful_ , after all. She would die happy, satisfied with what she'd been granted however fleeting it seemed to be.

She closed her eyes.

The ocean was cold, ruthless as it tore into her, and it was strange to think that it had once felt like home. Even so, she was not afraid, even as darkness swirled and consumed her whole.

 _I had fun. Thank you for taking care of me._

As _Titanic_ finally foundered, her Klabautermann continued to smile.

* * *

Hundreds of people were already on the poop deck, and more were pouring up every second.

The three brothers made it by the skin of their noses, (though Sabo, rather unceremoniously, had a random crew-member plant a hand firmly on his ass to help him onto the deck when he'd slowed down due to dizziness. The guy had apologized, but that didn't stop Ace from glaring fiery daggers at him over his shoulder).

The boys clung together as they ambled across the sloping deck, already fighting against the pull of gravity.

As the bow went down, the stern rose.

In Boat Two, just off the stern, passengers gaped and screamed in horror as the giant bronze propellers emerged from out of the water like gods of the deep. People were jumping from the well deck, the poop deck and the gangway doors. Some hit debris in the water and were injured badly or killed.

Ace, Sabo and Luffy struggled aft as the angle increased. It was like trying to scale a mountain slope in the glacial winds and pelting rain; their feet began to slip on the polished deck, and Luffy would've slid and fallen several times already had it not been for his unyielding grip on Sabo's tearing shirt. In turn, Sabo reached out to grab the boys' ruined button-down by the shoulder with his left hand, his other squeezing Ace's hand with all his might.

Glancing around, wheezing with fear and exertion, Sabo noticed dozens of passengers clinging to every fixed object on deck, huddling on their knees around Father Byles who had his voice raised in prayer. They were all praying, sobbing, or just staring at nothing, their minds blank with terror, already knowing what was to become of them.

Sabo couldn't help but stare.

Pulling himself from handhold to handhold, Ace tugged Sabo along the deck, snapping him out of his trance. "Come on, we can't expect God to do all the work for us now," he said over the rising panic, and then he scoffed to himself. "He's probably enjoying the show."

His brother's bitterness towards God notwithstanding, Sabo simply nodded along and pushed through the praying people, keeping a tight grip on both his brothers.

He could see the railing. They were almost there. Just had to keep going, keep moving, keep fighting, keep awake…

The propellers were twenty feet above the water and rising faster.

At long last the brothers made it to the stern rail, right at the base of the flagpole. Ace reached the rail first and gripped it tight with his free hand, and with all his strength he hauled Sabo and Luffy up with him. Once they had a firm hold on the slick metal, Sabo wrapped a securing arm around Luffy, jammed between him and Ace, who reached out to grab Sabo's arm at Luffy's waist. They were only three of many more clinging to the rail with all their might, howling and praying for all they were worth.

The lights flickered again, threatening to go out for good. Sabo gripped his brothers as the stern rose higher and higher into a night sky ablaze with stars. He didn't even _think_ about looking down, instead staring about him at the faces of the doomed.

Near them he saw a young mother clutching her five-year-old son, crying in helpless terror. She shushed him gently, tears running down her face.

"Shhh, don't cry," she whispered in her child's ear. "It'll be over soon, darling. It'll all be over soon."

Tears burned behind Sabo's eyes.

 _It's too much._

It was getting harder and harder to breathe, to think straight, there was so much hopelessness and tears and cries for help that he was unable to answer, surrounding him, deafening him, and only _now_ did Sabo begin to wonder just what they would accomplish by getting to the stern when they would end up in the water anyways, unless Ace had a plan, and if not then _Sabo_ had to think of something quick but his head was _pounding_ and his heart was _throbbing –_

"Guys, hey," Luffy's voice broke through the dark clouds of fear like the sun, and Sabo found he could breathe again as he and Ace glanced down at their little brother. His smile was tinged with the same mounting dread spreading like wildfire among the hundreds, but it was bright and warm all the same.

"This is where we first met Sabo!" he chimed.

Sabo blinked, and then he realized as he looked up and gazed around them that, yeah, actually, it was.

It was the spot where Sabo had hung from when he'd dared to give up on his dreams. It was the spot where Ace and Luffy had pulled him back onto the ship, swearing he would make it, they wouldn't let go.

That was two nights ago.

It felt like a lifetime.

Sabo felt a smile touch his lips, and it grew as he turned to meet Ace's eyes, finding the other young man grinning back at him, though his lips trembled a little.

So much had happened since that fateful night, so much had changed. _Sabo_ had changed. Where pain, fear and crippling loneliness had once resided in Sabo's heart, there was now love and a new sense of purpose, a reason to dream and to keep dreaming, a reason to push onward, to live despite the despair he'd felt back then. Laughter and songs and dreams had been shared, as had tears and _sake_ and a whole lot of reckless stupidity.

All of that had led them here; a straw-hatted teenager and two youths barely out of boyhood, hanging on the rails of a sinking ship with hundreds more condemned to die.

Sabo didn't regret a single moment.

If he'd decided to follow his parents, he might've gotten on a boat. He might've gotten away, unscathed and alive, but dead on the inside, because Ace and Luffy would've drowned, trapped in the belly of the ship well before it sank.

Had Sabo listened to Ace when he'd ordered him onto the lifeboat with Luffy, they both would've lived. But Ace would've died, alone, because Outlook was a filthy _liar_ , and Ace was an _idiot_ who didn't value his own life.

No matter what he could've done to have escaped this fate, if any of them had involved leaving his brothers behind or even having never met the two D's in the first place, he would rather have died.

(The only thing he regretted was allowing himself to be dragged along by Outlook, wasting precious time, and not spiting in that bastard's face sooner.)

The ship groaned again, tilting further, and everything not bolted down shifted. Sabo pressed closer to Luffy.

On the Promenade A Deck, passengers lost their grip and slid down the wooden deck hundreds of feet before they hit the water, or whatever else lay in their path.

Keimi, the young maid of the Outlook family, slipped as she struggled along the railing, trying to find purchase, but ultimately she slid away.

Sabo didn't see her go, but he heard her screams in the distance, growing fainter and fainter, and his heart shattered to fragments.

 _Oh God, Keimi…_

The propellers were now over a hundred feet out of the water and still rising.

Dozens of people, all of them desperate to live, thoughtlessly leapt from the poop deck rail, hitting the water like mortar rounds. A man fell and hit the bronze hub of the starboard propeller with a sickening smack. Luffy saw it, shuddered, and looked away, eyes squeezed shut. Sabo held him close, clinging to him and Ace and the rail with all that remained of his dwindling strength as he felt the ground shift under him, his feet failing to find purchase without letting go of his family and the rails.

 _We'll make it, somehow. We have to._

Finally, yet so sudden it earned a sharp cry out of all of them, the lights went out all over the ship.

 _Titanic_ became a vast black silhouette against the stars.

* * *

Near the third funnel, Bluejam, still bleeding from the temple from his earlier scuffle with Portgas and Outlook's brat, clutched the ship's rail on the boat deck.

Hanging on for dear life – a life he'd so foolishly, even for _him,_ given up for the chance to kill three kids for a noble prick and a handful of jewels – he stared down as the deck suddenly began to _split,_ right between his feet.

Planks of wood cracked and shattered, before finally a gaping crevasse opened out like a gateway to hell itself with a thunder of breaking steel.

Beady eyes widening, trembling from head to toe, the ex-gang leader (ex-body guard and soon to be ex-human) could only watch in horror as the ship's structure ripped apart right in front of him. He gaped down into the widening maw, seeing straight down into the bowels of the ship amidst a booming concussion like the sound of gunfire. People fell into the burning fracture, limp and helpless like rag-dolls. Bluejam watched them go.

 _All that talk about messin' with nobles,_ he couldn't help but think, watching as the stay cables on the funnel parted and snapped across the decks like whips, ripping off davits and ventilators, _and here I am because I listened to one._

It seemed that Portgas had been right after all.

That Sabo brat wasn't like his father, or any other noble-born in the slightest. He'd been stupid enough, gave more than a damn to go back – _twice_ – for two people he'd barely known for twenty-four hours.

After lecturing the freckled kid about being wary of the claws of nobility, it was Bluejam who had ultimately fallen into that very trap, though for vastly different reasons.

He'd been shown up big time, that's for sure.

Well, at least he found _some_ consolation out of all this. When he died – he couldn't deny that he would, not anymore – those three little bastards would already be in hell when he got there. No way _they_ managed to survive, tenacious as they were.

Another cable smashed the rail next to Bluejam as it ripped free. With a horrible scream, he stumbled and fell backward into the pit of jagged metal, disappearing into the fires, explosions and sparks lighting up the yawning chasm.

The hull had been split through nine decks to the keel.

* * *

The sound of shattering wood and ripping metal was loud enough that, even over the deafening panic surrounding them, Sabo still heard it rolling through the air like a thundering gunshot.

His heart leapt with trepidation, and he had half a second to wonder what in the hell that could've been and how things could get _any_ _worse,_ before the answer came in the worst way imaginable.

The Stern Alf of the ship suddenly _lurched_ , and then fell back toward the water.

The damn ship had been split in half.

Everyone screamed as they plummeted back to the sea. Luffy shrieked between Sabo and Ace, both unable to swallow their terrified screams, hugging the railing and each other as they went down.

Swimming in the water directly under the stern, a few unfortunates who had, ironically, survived the fall from the decks and railings, screeched as the keel came down upon them like God's boot heel. The colossal stern section fell back almost level, thundering down into the sea and pushing out a mighty wave of displaced water.

Nearly collapsing to their shaking knees as the stern smacked against the water, Ace, Sabo and Luffy struggled to hold on to the stern rail.

Luffy was trembling violently against Sabo's chest, eyes wide and unfocused as they stared into the swirling black abyss.

Still panting hard, Sabo grabbed his hand, stroking his thumb along the back as soothing as he was able. It seemed to work, slowly, as Luffy raised his eyes to seek Sabo's, and the blond smiled, though something told him it looked more like a grimace than a smile, but hey, he tried. At the same time, Sabo felt Ace's arm wrap around his shoulders, pulling him and Luffy closer, his other hand laying atop their intertwined ones and holding on tight.

They held their breath as the ship seemingly righted itself. Some of those still praying thought it was salvation, and a few smiles broke out.

"We're saved!" someone cried, and others were quick to follow.

For a moment, Sabo was almost inclined to agree – they weren't sinking anymore, they were afloat, back the way it should've been – as was Luffy as he met Sabo's eyes again, confusion and hope gleaming in those wide brown orbs he adored.

But when they turned to Ace, there was no trace of a smile on his freckled features or hope in his silver eyes as he shook his head grimly.

And then the horrible mechanics played out.

Pulled down by the awesome weight of the flooded bow, the buoyant stern tilted upward rapidly, even faster than before. Stomachs churning, the boys felt the horrid rush of ascension as the fantail angled upwards again. Whatever smiles and hope that had once been just as quickly vanished as everyone grabbed back onto benches, railings, ventilators, _anything_ to keep from sliding.

The stern went up and up, past forty-five degrees, then past sixty.

People started to fall, sliding and tumbling. They skidded down the deck, screaming and flailing to grab onto something, wrenching other people loose and pulling them down as well. There was a pile-up of bodies at the forward rail.

Sabo saw this, saw the new danger they were in at the same time Ace did, eyes growing wide. He was the first to snap out of his panic as he shouted, "We have to move!" and he released his grip around Sabo and Luffy to immediately climb over the stern rail. Luffy momentarily panicked when Ace's warmth left his side but calmed a little when Ace reached for him first, pulling him over the rail with ease. Luffy winced as the action pulled at the wound in his leg.

Then they both reached for Sabo.

"C'mon, Sabo, hurry! We'll pull you over!" Ace said.

Sabo quickly reached out for them. Ace gripped his left arm as Luffy took his right hand, and together they hauled the blond up. It was a struggle, gravity pulling him down, and his vision was starting to blur, and he almost slipped twice.

But Ace and Luffy were there, just like before, to hold him steady and lend him their strength.

"We've got you, Sabo," Ace grunted, grabbing the back of his shirt to pull him over, "we won't let go!"

"C-C'mon, 'Bo, y-you've got this!" Luffy stammered through chattering teeth; apparently the cold was seeping into him again, or was it shock? Sabo hoped it was the former as he ambled over the rail just as it went _horizontal_ and the deck _vertical_.

(It was ironic, really; it was the same place they'd pulled him over the rail two nights earlier, only this time they _had_ to hang over the back of the ship. Fun times.

At least with _this_ repeat, Sabo wasn't alone.)

The stern was now straight up in the air, a rumbling black monument standing against the stars. It hung there like that for a moment, its buoyancy stable, but the height at which they hung was precarious, nauseating, dizzying.

"Oh God," he couldn't help but cry, arms trembling and mouth going dry even as he felt bile rise from his gut. "Oh God, oh God, _oh God."_

"What the hell's going on?!" Luffy cried, wide eyes darting between his older brothers on either side of him, their arms draped over his back and around his waist like a protective barrier, and the massive drop below them. All three of them were laid out on their stomachs on the railing, staring down fifteen stories at the torrid sea at the base of the stern section.

It was _petrifying_.

"I don't know!" Ace replied, swallowing thickly, his arm tightening around Luffy's shoulder and his hand clenching Sabo's fingers. "Just hold on, okay?! Sabo, stay with us!"

"Easier said than done, but yeah, sure!" Sabo retorted through gritted teeth, the knuckles of his free hand turning white around the railing.

People near them who hadn't climbed over in time hung from the railing, their legs dangling feebly over the vicious drop, some screaming and wailing for help. They fell one by one, plummeting down the vertical face of the deck like dew drops. Some of them bounced horribly off deck benches and ventilators.

Sabo felt violently ill, biting his lip to fight off the urge to retch at the sound of bodies hitting solid metal.

Luffy seemed to sense Sabo's growing distress, and after swallowing thickly and testing his balance on the rail, he shuffled as much as he was able to nestle against Sabo's side, nuzzling his cheek against the blonde's shoulder. Ace noticed quickly after, and he too shuffled over, enough so that he could drape his whole arm around Luffy and Sabo and card his fingers through mussed up blond hair in a rough but oddly soothing gesture.

Sabo, overcome with emotions too strong and too vast in number to name, dropped a trembling kiss into Luffy's hair and clutched at Ace's hand still buried in his hair. He offered them both a shaking smile, eyes lined with the start of tears, but they were no longer tears of fear.

The black, swirling waters below was waiting impatiently to claim them, but in the face of the love and will to live in the eyes of his brothers, the only two people he could truly love and claim as his when nothing else in the world had ever been, Sabo found…he found…

He found his strength returning. He found his will, their shared dream of freedom, reviving in his very soul in the mirror of their eyes.

 _It's alright. You're here with me now, Ace and Luffy, as selfish as it sounds. You're here._

"H-Helluva night," he chuckled weakly. "This'll be one for the book, eh fellas?"

Ace smirked back, and Luffy managed to giggle.

The humor evaporated just as quickly, however, when the ship stirred again. The brothers froze, snapping their heads to look down a hundred feet into the ocean.

The final relentless plunge had begun as the stern section flooded. _Titanic_ sank slowly into the sea, as though a mighty, ravenous creature from down below were swallowing it whole.

Soon, what had once been a ship of dreams and splendor would be sitting at the bottom of the Atlantic.

Ace tensed, releasing Sabo and Luffy as he sat up on all fours on the railing, eyes flashing with determination. "This is it!" he called, prompting the younger two to follow his lead as they sat up, still holding tight to the rails.

Luffy's eyes were wide once more. "Ace, w-what do we do? We're sinking, what're we gonna do?!" he cried.

"Calm down, Lu, I've got a plan," Ace nudged Luffy out of his panic, and two pairs of wild eyes tore their gazes from the rolling black waves sucking them in and focused on their older brother, the only one with a plan in that moment, it seemed. Not for the first time and (hopefully) not the last, Sabo admired his brother for retaining his cool even now, though of course he _had_ to; Luffy was young and scared and injured, and Sabo was minutes from passing out.

"Listen up, the ship is gonna suck us down," Ace hollered over the roar of the ship and the ocean and the hundreds of helpless screams, "so both of you take a deep breath when I say and hold it right before we go into the water! Kick for the surface and keep kicking! Luffy, take Sabo's hand!"

Luffy didn't hesitate, grabbing Sabo's clammy hand in his and all but crushing it. Sabo squeezed back, just as Ace took Luffy's other hand.

"Do _not_ let go of each other, no matter what! We're gonna make it, guys, I promise! Trust me!"

Heart pounding against his ribcage, Sabo nodded. He didn't have to think twice about his answer. "We trust you, Ace!" he said in tandem with Luffy.

Ace offered them a grateful and encouraging smile, and then all three of them looked back down to stare at the water coming up at them.

They held each other tighter.

The poop deck disappeared as the plunge gathered speed. The boiling surface engulfed the docking bridge and then rushed up the last thirty feet in the blink of an eye.

The brothers tensed. The black void of the sea came nearer and nearer.

 _This is it._

In the stories Sabo had read as a child, this would be the part in which the main protagonist would scream his last words to those he held dear, a confession of love, or something that had never _needed_ to be said until that very moment. Sabo was tempted, the words heavy on his tongue and even heavier in his heart as he cast his gaze over at Ace and Luffy.

But he didn't. There would be no _last_ words.

 _We're gonna make it._

Ace's voice ripped through the wailing metal and the roaring of the monstrous sea before them.

"Ready?! _Ready?! NOW!"_

Sabo inhaled long and deep, as did Luffy, and they held their breaths as _Titanic_ descended into the sea.

The printed name TITANIC disappeared, and the three tiny figures of Ace, Sabo and Luffy vanished under the freezing waters with it.

Where the proud 'unsinkable' ship had once stood, now, there was nothing.

Only the black ocean remained, a few bubbles frothing at the surface as proof that anything had been there at all.

The sea had claimed her prize.

* * *

 _At 2:20 a.m. on April 15_ _th_ _, 1912, the British ocean liner_ Titanic _sank into the North Atlantic Ocean about 400 miles south of Newfoundland, Canada._

 _The massive ship, which had carried over 2,200 passengers and crew, began its final voyage to the bottom of the sea._

* * *

 **A/N~There you have it, folks. She's finally gone down under :'(  
**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, more are on the way! Reviews are writer chow :3**

 **Rest in peace those who lost their lives on that horrible night.  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N ~ Okay guys. This is it. The chapter I've been _dreading_ to write and post, because...wow. I mean...wow. Not only is this part of the movie one of the saddest damn things in cinema (in my opinion) but to know that this s *£ actually _happened to over 1,500 people?_ Sure the movie has its inconsistencies but _god_ they got the horror of this down.  
**

 **Reading the history of what went on the night _TITANIC_ sank saddened me, and _infuriated_ me, because...well, you'll find out in later chapters.**

 **For now, I give you this. It's shorter than I'd thought, but I tried XD**

 **(note: I actually went online and did at least an hour of research to see whether a particular scene would actually work (yes, I watched the Mythbusters thing on YouTube) but if not, well, I tried to explain it best as I could. I'm weak, I know.)**

 **I OWN NOTHING.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Never Let Go**

Sabo didn't remember closing his eyes, but they snapped open the moment his head went under, the freezing cold waters swirling around him and all but consuming him as the ship finally submerged.

For a moment he was paralyzed, cold seeping into his body and draining him of what little energy he had left…

And then he remembered the grip he had on Luffy's hand – that they were underwater, the ship was sinking and would pull them all the way down to the bottom of the Atlantic unless they started _moving_ – and he shook himself from his daze and started kicking furiously, heading for the surface. Luffy was desperately trying to do the same, and Ace pushed them from behind.

Bodies whirled and spun around them in the inky darkness, some limp as dolls, others struggling spasmodically, as the vortex sucked them down.

Sabo tried not to focus on them.

He kicked harder, resisted the overwhelming need to _breathe_ , held tighter to Luffy's hand as the pull of the vortex suddenly intensified.

It was as though the ship wasn't yet ready to let go of her passengers, like she _refused_ to go down without taking as many of them with her as possible. The bottom of the sea was a dark and lonely place, after all. But Sabo wouldn't let _Titanic_ take him down with her, nor would he let her claim his brothers. They weren't about to give up, not now, not when they were almost –

Wait, what the –?

Sabo suddenly felt pounds lighter, which couldn't be right because he was practically dragging Ace and Luffy up with him and they weren't _nearly_ that light, not even under water. He risked a glance behind him –

Ace was gone.

Sabo's eyes widened, and a torrent of bubbles escaped Luffy's gaping mouth in a silent scream as he reached out for their brothers' disappearing form.

Ace was _gone._

The pull of the vortex must've ripped him from Luffy's grasp.

 _No, no no nonononono ACE GOD NO_ _ **ACE**_ _–_

Sabo's lungs screamed in protest along with the rest of him, reminding him that he needed _air,_ needed to get to the surface. He needed to get _Luffy_ to the surface, because Luffy was their little brother and Sabo would never forgive himself if he lost him, too. _Ace_ would never forgive him.

So Sabo kept kicking, harder and harder and _harder,_ dragging Luffy up with him, gritting his teeth against the cold, against the urge to take a breath or scream or cry, against the darkness creeping at the edge of his vision threatening to overcome him –

They broke the surface, cold air slapping them in the face as they gasped greedily for breath.

The surface was a roiling pandemonium of thrashing people. Over a thousand passengers spreading far as the eye could see were now floating where the ship had gone down. Some were stunned, immobilized, wheezing for breath. Others were crying, praying, moaning, shouting, _screaming_ …

Luffy and Sabo were among them in the center of the chaos, sea salt burning their eyes and nostrils and hair plastered against their clammy faces, barely able to keep afloat with all the thrashing around them – even Luffy, the only one of the two wearing a lifebelt, struggled to keep his head above the water.

Ace was still nowhere in sight.

Ace was a strong swimmer, or so he'd proudly proclaimed. Sabo had no real reason to doubt him back then. But now, amidst the mass pandemonium, and watching him sink along with the whirling bodies and the ship…

" _ACE!"_ Luffy shrieked, clutching Sabo's shoulders with trembling fingers, his head whipping left and right in search of their older brother. " _ACE, WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

 _"ACE?! ANSWER US! AAAACCE!"_ Sabo screamed with him, heart thumping rapidly against his chest as he tried and tried and failed to peer over the dozens of bobbing heads around them. Dammit, it was too dark, too loud, too much going on all at once and he _couldn't see Ace, dammit all to hell!_

Swearing under his breath, he wrapped an arm around Luffy's waist and started kicking again, urging Luffy to do the same if he could as they swam their way through the splashing masses, weaving through wailing women and men as they struggled to stay afloat. Already, people had been driven insane by the water, four degrees below freezing, a cold so intense it was indistinguishable from death by fire.

(Considering what Sabo knew what that felt like and found himself _agreeing,_ that was saying something.)

The brothers kept hollering for Ace, fear for his life the only thing keeping them moving, from passing out, giving in to the urge to panic like the rest of them.

Ace _had_ to be alive. He _had_ to be, he couldn't die after all this, he _couldn't die –_

A man appeared from the right, gasping and floundering like a dying fish as he suddenly grabbed Luffy by the shoulders, ripping him from under Sabo's arm. He pushed Luffy under, trying to climb on top of him as though the teen were a hollow barrel, senselessly trying to get out of the water.

The boy's arms flapped about wildly as he screamed, bubbles foaming around his head under the water, and then Sabo was on the man in an instant, fingers digging into his shoulders as he fought to rip him off his baby brother.

 _"Get off him!"_ he screamed, but the man wouldn't listen, all but latching onto Luffy, keeping his head under the water, _drowning_ him _. "Get off my brother you crazy son of a bitch!"_

Precious seconds ticked by and Luffy's struggles weakened, flailing arms slowly sinking into the ocean as the man continued to press down on him. Sabo couldn't pull him off, his freezing body refusing to cooperate, and Luffy was _dying oh God Luffy please God help me my brother is drowning –_

 _"SABO! LUFFY!"_

Sabo whirled around, and tears stung his eyes as Ace – _Ace,_ he was _okay –_ appeared from the throng of stragglers, swimming over to them in mere seconds, silver eyes ablaze with fury unparalleled as he reached the delusional bastard drowning their baby brother.

 _"GET OFF HIM!"_ he roared and reared his fist back, punching the guy in the face, _twice_ , forcing him to let go. The man fell back into the water, sporting a very broken and bloody nose.

Ace quickly pulled Luffy up from the depths by his shoulder. Gasping and spluttering, choking on seawater, the boy all but attached himself to Ace the moment he laid eyes on him, wrapping his quivering arms around his neck and burrowing his face into his shoulder.

"A-A-A-A-Ace," he stammered through chattering teeth, burrowing in deeper when Ace threw an arm around his thin frame and then around Sabo's shoulders when the blond joined the embrace. "Y-Y-You're h-h-he-ere, I w-w-was s-s-s-so scar-r-red –"

"It's okay, Lu, we'll be okay!" Ace breathed, looking paler as a ghost and blue around the lips, as he drew back from them. "Listen, we have to swim! I need you to swim now, both of you, okay?! Follow me!" he said over the din of moaning, screaming and crying, and he turned and started off to where the splashing crowds were thinner.

Sabo followed quickly after, pain and fear and adrenaline pumping through his veins (he could pretend it was warmth, _fire_ , spreading through his body, _something_ to block the spears of cold stabbing every inch of him). Luffy tried, but his strokes were not as effective because of his life-jacket, his injured leg, and the fact he still couldn't swim worth a damn in the first place.

"Swim, guys, _swim!"_ Ace called over his shoulder, his strokes strong and sure where theirs were stiff and awkward, more so when Sabo opted to pull Luffy along with him again once it became apparent he was going nowhere fast. The boy still tried his best to keep up despite all that, and Sabo couldn't have been prouder.

"I-I-I-It's s-so c-c-c-cold, A-A-Ace!" Luffy cried.

"I know, but you gotta keep moving! C-Can't let the water beat us now!"

Gritting his teeth and tightening his hold around the strap of Luffy's lifebelt, Sabo pushed after Ace, refusing to give in, not with his brothers by his side, not ever.

He'd vowed never to bow his head in submission again. Death was no exception.

"K-Keep swimming," Ace said, his voice anchoring Sabo and Luffy despite how it cracked and stammered, keeping them focused on the task and not on the biting cold, or the wailing and screaming echoing around them like a chorus of tormented souls. "Keep moving. C-Come on, you can do it!"

After what felt like years, they finally broke out of the clot of people, panting heavily and shivering violently. But they don't stop. They kept swimming rhythmically; the effort was keeping them from freezing on the spot.

"W-W-We have t-to find s-something to f-f-float on, A-Ace," Sabo stammered through chattering teeth, "g-gotta g-get outta the w-w-water somehow."

Ace swallowed thickly and nodded, his movements growing stiff and jerky. "R-Right," he said, eyes darting around them. "Look for something floating, s-some debris, wood, anything."

The younger two nodded and joined him in the search, eyes scouring the waters for anything they could use. But there was nothing, nothing but black water stretching to the horizon. The sense of isolation and hopelessness was almost overwhelming.

Sabo bit his lip.

"S-S-S-Sab-b-b-bo," Luffy quivered, pressing against Sabo's chest and clasping his hand, which was cold as ice. "I-I-I'm s-s-so co-o-old…"

"I know, Lu," Sabo murmured into his hair, rubbing a hand up and down the boys' arm to warm him up despite the futility of it. "I know. W-We're gonna find something to f-float on, Lu, d-don't worry. Help me out, here. Look around, c'mon," he coaxed.

Blinking rapidly, warding off the desire to sleep and stay still, Luffy nodded shakily but determinedly, sniffling as he reluctantly but slowly let go of Sabo to drift away, searching the surface. He turned around –

And he _screamed._

 ** _"UWAAAAAAAHH!"_**

Sabo and Ace were splashing to Luffy's side in an instant, and barely kept themselves from screaming with him as what looked a _devil_ appeared, inches from the boy's face.

But when the initial shock faded, they realized it was only a black French bulldog, swimming right at them. In the darkness it truly did look like a sea monster, coal eyes bugged out, pink tongue lolling from its panting, slobbering mouth.

"J-Jiminy F-Freakin' Crickets," Ace breathed, holding Luffy close as the animal motored past the shaken trio like it was headed for Newfoundland. Poor thing had miraculously survived the sinking, but it wouldn't last much longer than the rest of them out in the open water.

Sabo blinked, spotting something just beyond the paddling creature.

"H-Hey," he lifted a hand from the water and pointed. "W-What's that?"

Ace and Luffy swiveled around, following Sabo's finger. Ace was the first to gasp in realization, and he pulled Luffy along by the strap of his belt, motioning Sabo to follow, which the blond did without delay as they made for the floating thing together. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be a large piece of wooden debris, intricately carved. It might've been part of a door or a piece of a wall once, but now it was going to serve a new purpose.

"Thank God," Ace breathed, pushing Luffy towards it first. "Get on, little brother. C-Climb on top, careful, that's it..."

Luffy quickly did so, slithering on top of the wooden piece belly down, his legs still in the water as he tried to position himself. Ace nodded, satisfied, and then pulled Sabo closer by the wrist, motioning him to join Luffy.

But when Sabo tried to get up onto the thing, it tilted dangerously and submerged, almost dumping Luffy off completely. The boy cried out, and Sabo immediately backed off, letting it stabilize. Luffy breathed a sigh of relief.

 _Okay, we'll have to try a different way,_ Sabo thought, raking a hand through his sodden curls. It _was_ big enough – maybe, only just, he hoped – but they had to think about how they would get on without tipping the whole thing. He could swim around and climb up behind Luffy, and then Ace could –

"I think t-there's only e-enough room for t-two," Ace said, tearing Sabo from his thoughts.

Eyes wide with disbelief, the blond slowly turned to face Ace. He watched with growing fear and seething _anger_ as that same look of acceptance entered his eyes and oh _God_ they were _not_ doing this again, hell _no,_ Ace was _not_ gonna –

"You g-get on with Luffy," the idiot said, meeting Sabo's narrowing eyes, "keep him out of the water as best as you can. I-I'll stay and –"

"I _swear_ , Ace," Sabo growled, one half-frozen hand gripping the fabric of Ace's drenched shirt in a tight fist. "Y-You're _not_ doing this a-ag-gain, you d-dumb, selfless bastard! I swear, if you p-pull another s-stunt like you d-did with the l-lifeboat and Outlook I'll – I'll f-f-freakin' drown you myself!"

"We d-don't have time to argue!" Ace snapped back, grabbing the debris so they didn't float too far from Luffy. God, it was getting colder. "I'll find something else t-to float on, it'll be a-alright –!"

"Y-You can b-both still fit on w-with me!" Luffy said, lifting his head weakly from where he lay across the make-shift raft, putting an end to their argument as both young men turned to look at him. Luffy offered them a smile that trembled at the edges. "I-I-I'm small, remember? I c-can squeeze between you two, a-and if we h-huddle close enough it s-s-shouldn't tip over, a-and we'll b-be warmer, r-r-right?"

Ace and Sabo stared at Luffy for a moment, and then shared a glance. If they squeezed as close as possible, all three of them could _probably_ fit just fine. But then, at least half of their bodies would still be in the freezing water, and with two injured and all three already on the verge of passing out, that was a big problem. And whilst Luffy _was_ small and skinny for his age, the bulk of the lifebelt would get in the way.

Unless…

 _Wait a sec…_

"H-Hey, Lu, t-take off your lifebelt," Sabo said. At the raised brows he received from both his brothers, he quickly elaborated, "I-If you take it off, t-there might be more room for all of us to squeeze on, a-and then we can t-tie the lifebelt under this thing, g-get more buoyancy so w-we don't sink."

Ace and Luffy stared at him. And then a grin slowly but surely wormed its way across Ace's face.

"You _brilliant_ son of a bitch," he said.

Sabo smirked back. "I try. C'mon."

Moving as quickly as he was able, Luffy undid all the ties and shrugged out of his lifebelt, handing it to Ace, who began to stretch out the straps as far as they would go to tie them around the raft, ensuring the jacket itself was beneath it. Sabo kept the raft stable for Ace as he worked, their breath floating around them in clouds, both hands bracing the side.

His teeth were chattering. Ace's fingertips were already turning blue. Luffy's hands shook uncontrollably, every breath he took shuddering out of him.

God almighty it was so _cold_. If they didn't get out of the water soon, they would surely die.

Sabo prayed his idea worked.

It was while Luffy was attempting to help Ace tie the knots atop the raft – he wasn't very good at it, but he was trying his best and that was all that mattered – that another man approached, swimming towards them, eyes homing in on the piece of debris like a moth to a flame.

Sabo noticed him first – his clothes suggested he was first-class, second at least – and despite the burning desire he'd had to help others beforehand, his brothers would always be his top priority. Their lives, their safety, trumped everything else, especially now when they were in the middle of the Atlantic and in danger of freezing to death, with only a piece of a wall as their saving grace.

So it was with a little remorse that Sabo stuck his quaking hand out to the man, keeping him back. "I'm s-sorry. There's not enough room," he said, and though he knew he was only doing this for his brothers he still felt dirty for it, not unlike the nobles he loathed so much. "Y-You'll push it under."

"Let me try at least," the man pleaded, "s-surely one of you could s-stand to float beside the thing? T-The boy, perhaps? P-plenty other s-smaller things he can float on if he looks around, I'm sure! Please, or I'll die soon!"

 _What._

Whatever sympathy he'd held was gone in seconds as Sabo glared darkly at the man, the cold air dropping even further from the ice in his mismatched gaze.

"You'll die _sooner_ if you come any closer," he snarled through his teeth.

It was harsh, yes, and Sabo never thought himself capable of such a thing even in his early years on the streets struggling to survive. But suggesting that an _injured_ _teenage boy,_ his only little brother, got off so that a healthy grown man could fit on instead…

 _I'd gladly drown you myself if you even try._

The man, however, seemed to realize this and he grew quiet, ashamed. He looked over at Luffy, still fumbling with Ace and the ties, and then looked back at Sabo, protecting them, a demon bearing the face and will of a guardian angel.

Eventually the man nodded, acceptance in his eyes. Sabo felt his pity returning at the sight, the ice in his eyes receding.

"Yes...yes, I see," he said, and then began to swim off in the other direction. "Good luck to you, then," he called over his shoulder. "G-God bless."

Sabo nodded back, watching the man slowly drift away before turning his attention back to his brothers. He saw Ace regarding him from the corner of his eye and was somewhat surprised to see a slight smile tilting the corner of his mouth, full of gratitude. Sabo smiled back.

Soon, the ties were all finished. As Sabo had hoped, it made all the difference; about eighty percent of Luffy's body was out of the water, and without the lifebelt taking up room, there was just enough space for Sabo _and_ Ace to get on with the boy in the middle without the risk of capsizing or submerging. With their thick boots on, having their feet in the water wouldn't be that much of an issue.

Sabo smiled, almost deliriously, and his brothers shared similar grins.

 _We can all fit._

Swimming around the plank of wood, Sabo carefully climbed on behind Luffy, shuffling close and wrapping an arm around the teen's waist to pull him even closer as Ace slid on. Lying on his side, he draped his arm over the two of them as much as he could and held them near, arms and legs tangled and foreheads touching. Luffy burrowed into Ace's chest, shivering uncontrollably, clasping Sabo's arm with the hand that wasn't crushing Ace's fingers in his grip.

They barely managed it, and they were pressed so close together they might as well have been attached, but the brothers were finally out of the water, for the most part.

Sabo allowed himself a sigh of relief.

They'd made it. They were alive. They were safe.

(Sort of.)

"It'll be alright, now," Ace whispered, his free hand brushing through Sabo's soaked hair in a manner that was almost tender, nearly lulling him to sleep. "W-We'll be alright now."

Sabo nodded, though it was tricky with his forehead already touching Ace's, and he smiled. "Y-Yeah," he croaked, pressing closer, nosing Luffy's hair.

Ace was so warm, he realized. So was Luffy. They were warm, and safe, and alive. It was a soothing thing.

He was tempted to close his eyes, let nothingness claim him, because he was safe in his brothers' arms. He was safe, he was warm, so _warm_ …

The sudden blow of a whistle pierced through the veil of darkness creeping up on the fringes of his consciousness. Sabo jerked awake, blinking rapidly and gasping.

 _That was too close._

Luffy craned his neck to look up at him, worry creasing his brows. Sabo shook his head and offered him a reassuring smile, kissing the top of Luffy's hat-less head (thank God the thing had a chord around it, otherwise it would've been lost to the depths.)

Amid the chorus of the damned, the whistle continued to blow fiercely. Sabo couldn't see who it was, but it had to be an Officer of some sort.

"R-Return the boats!" he screamed over the incessant wailing. "Return the boats!"

Luffy tried to raise his head again, perking up at what he'd heard, hope blossoming in his baby brown eyes. "H-Hey," he stammered, dropping his head back down to look Ace in the eye, "d-d-does that mean…?"

A breathless laugh escaped the freckled youth as he nodded, laying his hand against Luffy's cheek. "It does, Lu. The boats are comin' back for us," he said, gaze switching from Luffy to Sabo. "Hold on j-just a little longer. They had – had t-to to row away for the suction, but…but now they'll be coming back."

A slow but real smile claimed Luffy's face, and the little laugh of relief that bubbled out of him was evident as it was heart-breaking to hear. "T-Th-They're c-comin' back," he said quietly, tilting his head back to grin up at Sabo, too. "T-They're comin' b-back, 'Bo. Did'ja hear? T-The boats're comin' back!"

Sabo nodded, pressing his face into Luffy's hair again. "I heard, Lu. Thank God," he sighed. His limbs felt heavier, the pain from his head injury dull but still present, and he wanted nothing more than to rest, give into exhaustion. But…

"We h-have to stay awake though, alright?" Ace said, nudging Sabo's forehead with his own when his eyes started to droop again. "W-We might be outta the water, b-but i-if we f-fall asleep, we m-might not wake up again. So stay awake f-for a l-little while longer. Okay?"

Luffy nodded against Ace's chest, nuzzling against him as he continued to shiver, though his smile remained. He had hope again, a reason to keep smiling, despite the pain and the cold. Even Sabo couldn't stop the slight upward curl of his lips as he nestled closer to his brothers for warmth, reassurance, an anchor to keep him steady.

They'd survived this long. They'd found and freed each other from the belly of the ship, fought past locked gates and cowardly stewards, escaped the wrath of Outlook and Bluejam and the jaws of the ocean, and they'd survived the final plunge.

They'd survived, _somehow,_ through all of that.

Now all they had to do was wait. Stay awake. Keep each other warm and close.

 _We're gonna live._

The whistles and screams continued around them.

"Come back! Please!"

"We know you can hear us!"

"For God's sake!"

 _We're gonna make it through this._

"Please, help us!"

 _We're gonna live. We're not gonna die out here like this. The boats are coming back._

"Save one life! _SAVE ONE LIFE!"_

 _This isn't the end._

 _We are going to live._

* * *

Time passed.

Ace, Sabo and Luffy continued to drift under the blazing stars.

The water was glassy now, with only the faintest rippling swell from debris and bodies floating on its surface. One could see the stars reflecting on the black mirror of the sea.

Biting back the worst his shivers, jaws locked so his teeth wouldn't chatter too loud in the silence, Ace squeezed Luffy's hand tighter and slowly rubbed his other hand up and down Sabo's arm, all to keep them warm, keep them awake and lucid as the agonizing minutes ticked on.

He'd tried his best. After the first ten minutes, when their hopes had still been at their peak as they waited for salvation, Ace had pulled a page from Luffy's book and started talking about anything, stories they hadn't yet shared with Sabo, jokes he'd heard as a kid growing up in a home full of bandits that bordered on rude to actually being funny… just anything, really, to drown out the rest of the world plunging into chaos around them. Luffy had quickly joined in, and for a while it worked, to keep awake and to keep their spirits up, even as the minutes ticked on.

And on.

And on.

And _on_.

Soon, there were no more stories to share. No more words, no laughter, nothing that Ace could do to keep their morale from sinking faster than the ship now lying at the bottom of the Atlantic.

His brothers were motionless; they were still shivering, which gave Ace some comfort knowing they were still _alive_ , but they were otherwise still as statues and just as silent.

Luffy's smile had long since disappeared, replaced with a pained grimace as he bit his cracked lip, glued to Ace's chest like he would die if he strayed too far (and the sad truth was that he really would).

And Sabo…

Ace was more worried about him, if he were honest. The blond had turned his face away from Ace and was looking up at the stars, staring into nothingness. Bright blue eyes had dulled with pain and bitter realization, the one Ace had reluctantly come to much earlier but had adamantly _refused_ to allow his brothers to.

"…'s getting quiet, Ace," Luffy whispered, finally breaking the silence the three of them had fallen into.

And he was right. Ace hadn't noticed at first, but the screaming and wailing from earlier had died down a lot. Only a few moans and whimpers could be heard in the night. Not even the whistle was blowing anymore. The Officer must've died from exposure.

The thought _terrified_ Ace.

Out of the hundreds that had fallen into the sea, who'd been flailing and struggling in the water after _Titanic_ had finally gone under, only a handful remained. The rest of them…

 _They're all dead. It's quiet, because everybody else is dead or dying._

Ace swallowed as he fought to compose himself, hide the fear and the creeping realization that they just might be next, and he looked down at the teenager tucked against his chest like a kitten against its mother.

"It's –It's just gonna t-take a couple more minutes to get the boats organized, L-Lu," he said, the words sounding fake even to him.

Luffy didn't look convinced, either, but he nodded anyways. "…'kay," he whispered, tucking his face deeper into Ace's shirt…

…and…was that _frost_ in his hair? And was some of it sticking to the wood?

Ace tried to ignore the idea they were steadily freezing to death even out of the water – it made sense though, since they'd been soaked from head to toe and from his experience, wet things tended to freeze up quickly when left out in the cold – and he nudged Sabo's arm.

"Hey, S-Sabo? Sabo, y-you still with us?" he called quietly, praying to any God that would listen that he hadn't already lost a brother to the cold whilst he'd sat unaware…

"S-Sabo? Sabo, hey." He nudged him again.

Sabo, who seemed as though he hadn't blinked at all in the last hour, who looked _dead,_ suddenly blinked out of his trance and slowly turned his head to look back at Ace, foreheads touching. Through the haze of pain, his eyes were bright with awareness, recognition. He was still with them.

Relief flooding through him in a rush that left him dizzy, Ace offered his not-quite-twin a lopsided grin. "I-I dunno 'bout you," he said, "b-but I intend to w-write a s-strongly worded letter t-to the _White Star Line_ a-about all this."

He was rewarded when Sabo cracked a small grin of his own and laughed weakly, but even then, it sounded more like a shallow gasp of fear. Ace didn't blame him, didn't blame Luffy either. They'd been brave, ridiculously so, through such a frightening ordeal. Brave enough – or stupid and reckless and selfless enough – to jump back onto a sinking ship to save a worthless devil child like him. He couldn't blame them for being scared now.

After all, Ace was _petrified._ But he'd tried his damn hardest to assure them that things would work out because, hey, they'd lived this long, so that meant their luck hadn't run out yet, right?

There was still a chance, right? The lifeboats were gonna come back eventually…right?

"A-Ace…L-Luffy," Sabo croaked suddenly, breaking his silence for the first time. Luffy twitched at the sound of his voice, twisting a little to look up at him, and Ace met his gaze.

Mismatched eyes welled up with tears even as a wobbly smile appeared across Sabo's scarred, pale face.

"I love you."

Ace stiffened, his next breath hitched as he stared at Sabo with wide, wide eyes.

He then watched helplessly as the tears fell from his brothers' eyes and the smile vanished from his face. Between them, Luffy was silent.

Sabo's shoulders shook under Ace's hand, arm tightening around Luffy's waist. "I…I love you both, s-so much," he sobbed quietly as he squeezed his eyes shut, the dam he'd built finally crumbling along with Ace's heart as he watched his brother cry. "I _love_ you, and – and I'm s-sorry I c-couldn't get you on a b-boat in t-t-time. I'm – I'm s-sorry I–"

 _"Don't."_

Sabo startled at the sound of Ace's voice, sharp as a knife, cutting him off.

Ace lifted his hand from Sabo's shoulder to lay it against his scarred cheek. He could feel his eyes burning as well, but he kept the tears at bay. He wouldn't let his them fall if he could help it.

"D-Don't you do that," he said as loud as his dry throat would allow, hardened gaze trained on Sabo and him alone. "D-Don't you say your goodbyes, S-Sabo. A-And don't _apologize_ e-either. This _isn't_ your f-fault, none of i-it is. Do you understand me?"

His face crumpling as the tears continued to fall, Sabo's blue-tipped fingers dug into the fabric of Ace's shirt where his hand lay at Ace's side. He could only nod, could only pull Ace and Luffy closer as he sniffed, trying to get a hold of himself. In the meantime, Ace brushed a tear off his cheek with a sweep of his thumb.

"It's s-s-so cold, Ace," Luffy murmured between them, looking up at them both. His eyes were wide, filled with uncertainty and fear that had _no right_ to be there at all. "T-T-The boats're s-still c-c-comin', right? W-We're still g-g-gonna make it, r-r-right?"

Ace looked at his two little brothers, looked at what was left of his whole world, and they looked right back at him like he was theirs. They were cold, hurt, afraid, certain they were going to die out in the middle of nowhere with no help or hope in sight, despite how hard they'd fought just to get this far.

Ace clenched his teeth, biting back a furious growl.

 _No. I won't let it end like this. The Gods or the universe or whatever have screwed with us long enough._

He drew in a shuddering breath.

"Listen to me, Sabo, Luffy," he said, all but forcing the words out of his aching throat, "we're g-gonna get outta here. W-We're – we're gonna go on a-and s-see the world f-for ourselves, m-meet n-new people, l-live our lives t-the way we a-always w-wanted to, and never regret a th-thing. We're gonna be free _. Together_. W-we're gonna die o-old men, warm in our b-beds, o-or wherever the hell we wanna t-take our last b-breath. A-And when that happens, we'll be _h-happy_."

He clenched Luffy's fingers, dug his hand into Sabo's hair and drew them even closer. "W-We're _not_ d-dying here. _Not here_ ," he whispered. "Not this night. Not like this. I-It's not our t-time to die, y-you understand?"

Their breaths ghosting about them in foggy waves, Sabo sniffed one last time and nodded resolutely. Tears continued to fall, and his lower lip trembled, but he didn't give into despair again. "…r-r-right," he whispered. "…y-y-you're right, Ace."

Between them, Luffy's head bobbed up and down in a furious nod. "...o-o-okay, Ace," he breathed, voice thick as he rubbed his wet face against Ace's shirt. "W-We-we're s-still g-gunna make it, t-t-t-together. No m-m-matter what."

Ace tried a grin even as his eyes burned until he couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He pressed a kiss into Luffy's hair and another on Sabo's forehead.

He'd gotten through to them. And better still, he found himself believing in his own words for once.

The boats _would_ come back, eventually, and they _would_ be saved, even if they had to swim and grab onto the first boat they saw with their bare, frozen hands.

They would make it. They had to.

 _But…I need to say this, at least._

"L-listen to me, guys, listen," he said, and Sabo and Luffy met his eyes again. He smiled wider, fighting the stinging behind his eyes. "Meeting you a-all those y-years ago, Luffy…and w-winning that ticket, Sabo…were the _best_ damn things that ever h-happened to me. B-Because I f-found two, a-amazing, goddamn _wonderful_ b-brothers to call m-my own. And I'm – I'm thankful. I'm _so_ thankful."

 _Meeting you has made me glad to have been born at all._

At that, Sabo finally grinned through the torrent of tears, and Ace knew he'd heard the unspoken confession.

"W-Well, i-if we're doing this, t-then I-I'm thankful my parents d-dragged my ass back t-to the mansion a-all those years a-ago," he chuckled, without a trace of bitterness. "O-Otherwise I-I never would've m-met either of you. G-God knows y-you're the b-best thing that's – _ever_ happened to me. Y-You gave me back my d-dream, a s-second chance t-to fight b-back. S-So, t-thank you. B-Both of you."

Luffy snickered wetly then, the familiar sound music to Ace's ears. "I-I-I'm th-thankful that B-B-Big M-M-Mom w-was a total _bitch_ ," he said, earning a strained bark of laughter from Ace and Sabo that bordered on hysterical, which prompted Luffy to beam up at them. "'C-Cos then Grandpa t-t-took me to l-live with D-D-Dadan and you, A-Ace, a-and I w-w-wasn't alone anym-m-more. A-And then w-we got to meet S-Sabo on the s-ship. I-I'm s-s-so glad, 'c-cos now I-I have – I have _t-two_ big brothers."

It all sounded too much like 'goodbye'. Like the final words of three damned souls who'd struggled so hard only to die before they could touch the fringes of their dreams. And yet, happiness flowed through their veins, diminishing the cold and the crippling helplessness little by little. Even as their tears fell, they were smiling, full and wide and real in the safety and warmth of each other.

(Even as the cold bit and stabbed and clawed at their consciousness, they refused to fall to the dark.

Not yet.)

Then Ace unwound his fingers from Sabo's hair to seek the blonde's hand at his hip. He brought it up, and then clasped their hands together along with Luffy's, squeezing them tight. "W-We'll – we'll make another vow, r-right now," he said, his voice trembling, the cold working its way to his heart. But his silver eyes were unwavering.

"You two m-must do me this honor...p-promise me that you'll both survive. P-Promise me t-that you will _never_ give up, n-no matter what happens...n-no matter how _hopeless_...p-promise me now, and _never_ let go of that promise. It's as s-sacred as our promise to b-brotherhood, s-so if you _dare_ b-break it…"

He let the threat hang, not that he would _ever_ want to carry it out. Their brotherhood was his treasure, his light and reason. _Sabo and Luffy_ were his light and reason. But he wanted to make sure they understood, make sure they fought and continued to fight, to live, to see their dreams through to the end, no matter what.

Sabo's hand tightened first, and his frown was determined, discolored eyes aglow despite the undercurrent of pain. "I-I promise," he declared in a voice that crackled like glass yet was strong as steel all the same. "I p-promise, Ace."

"I-I p-p-promise, too." Both of Luffy's hands reached up to hold them all close, brows knitted together and teeth grinding against the sting of the cold seeping into him. His black eyes met Ace's and held them there. "I p-promise. I _won't_ l-let go. So – so _you_ can't e-either, A-Ace. _Y-You_ have to promise, t-too. You're g-gunna make it with us, c-cos we're _brothers,_ a-and we made a pr-promise to stay together. You can't let g-go e-either."

Had he anymore tears left to shed, Ace would've cried again. Instead, he smiled, burying his face into Luffy's frozen spikes of hair. "I-I won't let go, either," he whispered against the black tresses. "I promise."

He felt Sabo shift closer, felt his brow rest atop Ace's head. "…pr'mise?" he muttered, his words slurring dangerously.

Ace squeezed their joined hands harder, jerking Sabo awake again. It was getting harder to breathe.

"I…d-don't break…my promises."

He felt Luffy nod against him. "Good."

They lay there on the floating piece of lumber, legs entangled, hands clasped tight. It was quiet now, save for the lapping of the water.

The last thing Ace whispered, soft enough to be lost to the winds but loud and clear all the same by those that mattered, were a few simple words…

"I love you. Thank you…for loving _me_."

He smiled, warm and content, and against his will, his eyes slipped closed.

* * *

 **A/N~ ...  
**

 **I cried writing this as well. I'm sorry.**

 **Reviews are writer chow :'3**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N~ ... this part of the movie, man. Lord almighty.  
**

 **I'm saying nothing. Apart from the fact that that 1) this was difficult to write for a number of reasons, 2) your support and comments thus far have made me so incredibly happy and so incredibly scared of disappointing y'all, and 3)...well, I hope you enjoy it regardless.**

 **I OWN NOTHING.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: A Promise Kept**

The beam of an electric torch played across the water like a searchlight as Boat Fourteen drifted through the flat calm.

At the bow, Fifth Officer Koby, the impetuous young sailor, stood with his light held out as far as he dared lest he leaned too far and fell into the freezing water immediately below him.

He was still a lad yet, but his eyes were those of a hardened sailor, determined to do what he'd failed to back when the ship was still sinking, hundreds of people desperate to live.

An hour or so prior, the young Officer had gotten the other filled Boats Ten, Twelve, and Collapsible D together with his own boat. A demon of energy, he'd had everyone hold the boats together and transferred passengers from Fourteen into the others, to empty his boat for a rescue attempt.

He'd heard the cries, the pleas for help, the hundreds of voices ringing through the air like banshees in the starlit night, and his bleeding heart had ached for them, innocent souls who simply didn't want to die.

He'd tried to get the move going as quickly as possible so that he and his men could sail out and retrieve as many survivors as they could, but despite his efforts and the efforts of his men, it had still taken far too long to get the passengers in order.

About two hours had passed since the sinking, and only _now_ were they rowing back to where it had all begun and ended.

Young Koby prayed he wasn't too late as the torch illuminated floating debris, a poignant trail of flotsam; a violin, a child's wooden soldier, a framed photo of a steerage family…

Then, white lifebelts bobbing in the darkness like signposts, the first bodies came into the torch's beam.

"Right ahead, sir!" one of his men called.

Koby's eyes flew wide, and for a moment he forgot how to breathe.

The people were dead, but not drowned. They'd been killed by the freezing water.

Some looked like they could've been sleeping; heads slumped over their shoulders or over whatever debris they'd taken hold of to stay afloat. Others stared with frozen eyes at the stars, unseeing, lifeless.

Swallowing the bile and tears, Koby ordered his men to lift the oars, and they did so with precision. "Do you see any moving?" he asked, scanning the mass of bodies with his torchlight, praying that one of them, even _one_ of them, would blink awake at the light shining in their eyes and call for help.

None of them so much as twitched.

"No," said a young blond – Helmeppo, whom Koby had known for years and was his dearest friend – sounding quite sick himself. "None moving."

Koby clenched his teeth. "Check them!"

The men all nodded, peering and leaning over the sides of the lifeboat to scour the floating masses for anyone that could have possibly survived the freezing waters. One sailor gently grabbed the lifebelt strap of a young woman, only to come face to face with wide, dead eyes staring into his, a face so pale and blue and covered in frost. He quickly let her go and wretched violently into the water.

Next to him, Helmeppo patted his back before turning to Coby. "These – these are all dead, Koby," he stuttered.

Koby resisted the urge to follow the seaman's example and relieve his stomach as he nodded stiffly. "R-Right. Ahead easy," he said, his voice cracking. "Careful with your oars. Don't hit them."

Soon, the bodies were so thick the seamen couldn't properly row, not without hitting the oars on the heads of floating men and women. One man did, purely by accident...a hollow _thunk_ against what should have been soft flesh.

 _"Is there anyone alive out there?!"_ Koby shouted into the darkness. His eyes began to fill up against his will. _"Can anyone hear me?!"_

He continued to call out, over and over, hoping beyond hope that he would receive an answer. Someone _had_ to be alive, somewhere _._ They couldn't all be dead. They couldn't be.

Koby looked down, only to immediately regret it as a mother, arms frozen around her lifeless baby, floated past the starboard side.

It was the worst moment of his life.

His lip quivered, eyes spilling over with tears. "…we…we waited too long," he admitted to himself, but he was certain his men heard him regardless. And it was in realizing this, knowing that if he gave up then so would his men, that he fiercely wiped away his tears and ordered sharply with new-found resolve, "Keep checking them! Keep looking!"

There was still hope yet. There were hundreds of them, some floating on debris. Perhaps someone had survived by finding something big enough to keep them out of the water.

They wouldn't know unless they kept looking. They couldn't give up, even if the silence continued to answer his shouts.

" _Is there anyone alive out there?!"_

They couldn't give up.

Not yet.

* * *

 _"…Gather up...all of the crew. It's time…to ship out…Bink's brew…"_

The stars were beautiful, Luffy thought, staring upwards at the canopy of stars wheeling above him.

He'd never seen them like this before, the Milky Way a glorious band from horizon to horizon. Not even on the night they'd met Sabo, him and Ace sprawled across a bench on the deck of a mighty ship…a mighty ship that had long ago sank into the ocean.

Was it only three days since they'd met Sabo? Was it only a few hours since they shared the _sake_ and gained a new brother?

It seemed like forever ago.

Hair dusted with frost crystals, Luffy's lips barely moved, chapped and frozen as they were, as he whispered the words of his – their – favorite song.

"… _wave goodbye, but…don't you cry…our memories…remain…"_

He was still squeezed between Ace and Sabo's bodies, though he'd shifted to lie on his back to gaze up at the skies, careful not to rock their substitute 'raft' too much. They were still and silent against him, but that was okay. They were still alive, he was sure of it.

Their hands were still locked together. Their touch grounded him. Sort of…

They hadn't said anything in a while, not since Ace's whispered words of gratitude that continued to rock Luffy's soul and break his heart in ways nothing else ever had, not even the days under Miss Charlotte and her cruelty.

 _I love you. Thank you…for loving_ me.

Had the teen not been so numb, so weightless like he was floating in an endless void in a semi-hallucinatory state, he would've cried. Those words sounded too much like 'goodbye', when only moments before they'd vowed to never let go, to not give in to the dark, to _live._

Did Ace not believe they would live, see their dreams to the end?

Stupid Ace. Of course they would all live. They had to.

Right?

 _"…our days…are but a passing…dream…everlasting…though they seem…"_

As it was, Luffy couldn't really do much of anything. He could barely speak the words of Brook's song, barely breathe, barely think, and he sure as hell couldn't move, not by much. He couldn't even shiver anymore.

 _I'm dying, aren't I?_

The pain in his leg from when Outlook had shot him was non-existent now. Luffy wasn't sure how to feel about that. On the one hand, he wasn't in pain anymore, so, yay. On the other hand, it could mean that his leg had gotten so badly infected that he'd have to amputate it. That would suck.

Then again, at this rate it probably wouldn't matter. He was dying anyways.

 _No, no, don't think like that. I might be dying, but I'm not gonna_ die _. I made a promise. I'm not gonna die here._

He didn't want to die. He _couldn't_ die, because he'd made a promise. They'd _all_ made a promise, one that was as strong as their pledge to brotherhood. Breaking it would be like spitting in the face of everything they'd done together, everything they believed in. Luffy would never _dream_ of doing such a thing. Their brotherhood was his treasure.

But…there was nothing they could do. The boats weren't back yet, and there was nowhere to swim to for miles and miles, at least not before they eventually froze to death.

They just had to wait and keep waiting.

They had to stay alive. _Luffy_ had to stay alive.

"… _beneath the moon…we'll meet again…the winds' our lullaby…"_

A shooting star flared, a streak of light across the heavens. Luffy watched it go, and almost managed a smile.

"…so pretty," he whispered. "…a soul…goin' to heaven…like Gramps said…"

The reminder of their grandfather sent a sharp pain through Luffy's heart.

He missed his Grandpa.

He missed him so much, regardless of how violent he could be or how loud or scary he could get. Grandpa was home, in a way. He was home in the way he grinned and the way he laughed, in the way he patted Luffy on the head or gave him a hug or a slug on the shoulder and carried him to bed when he thought he was asleep, or the way he told Ace he was still his grandson no matter who his dad was and occasionally cuddled him despite how Ace fought and screamed curses while Luffy watched and laughed.

Luffy _missed_ his Grandpa.

He missed Shanks. He missed Dadan, his foster mother, and Makino, the kind young barmaid that became like a big sister to Luffy and Ace since they were kids.

He missed Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji. And Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook. He missed Marco, Thatch and Izo, too.

He missed his brothers, even though they were right beside him.

Their silence made them seem so far away.

Their silence scared him.

 _"…gather up…all of the crew…it's time to ship out Bink's Brew –"_

Something flashed briefly in his right eye.

Luffy blinked hard, frozen brows creasing in confusion. "…the hell…?" he muttered, slowly lifting his head from the wood to peer over Ace's broad shoulder.

The task proved difficult, since Ace and Sabo's arms and their joined hands were effectively pinning him down at the waist, and every inch of him was either frozen stiff or glued to the wood, like he'd slept awkwardly in bed and that weird fuzzy sensation made his limbs all tingly and useless. But he persevered, shifting until he was almost sitting up.

His vision was a blur, sounds muffled and distorted in his ears. But he saw it.

The silhouette of a boat crossing the stars.

Luffy blinked, once, twice, three times.

The boat was still there.

There were men in it, rowing so slowly the oars lifted out of the syrupy water, leaving weightless pearls floating in the air.

Luffy's eyes widened, and suddenly he didn't feel so much like he was dying anymore, or even dreaming. He was wide awake.

 _There's a boat. A boat came back._

The fringes of a smile parted Luffy's cracked lips, his heart thrumming against his chest with a newfound vigour that he'd long ago thought extinguished.

 _A boat came back for us. Ace was right. A boat came back!_

The lookout, a guy with a head of bright pink hair that Luffy could see even from where he lay, flashed his torch towards him. The light flared across the water, silhouetting the bobbing corpses in between, and then it skimmed past Luffy's motionless form, slowly moving on.

The boat was fifty feet away and moving past him and his brothers.

A new urgency filled Luffy as he watched the boat slowly drift off. They had to move, make some noise, let the crewmen know they were still alive before it was too late, before they were too far away.

There was only one boat – only _one_ came back out of the twenty Sabo had mentioned had been on the ship? – so this would be their only chance.

Swallowing thickly, a smile plastered on his face, Luffy turned to look back down at his brothers, jostling their joined hands. "Ace…Sabo…" his voice was weak, rough from disuse and the cold snaking into him for the last horrible hour, but he didn't let that faze him.

He shook their hands again. "Ace, S-Sabo…get up."

He cast a glance up again. The boat was getting farther away.

Luffy cursed. They had to get up or they would miss their _only_ chance and they would die.

He swallowed best as he could and shook his brothers harder. "Ace, Sabo, there's – there's a boat, you guys," he said, wincing at how feeble his voice sounded; he could barely raise it above a whisper, what the hell was wrong with him? What was wrong with Ace and Sabo? Why weren't they answering him? They couldn't be asleep, could they?

"Ace, you…you were right, t-there's a boat. They came back, l-like you said. Ace? S-Sabo?"

Neither of them responded.

Luffy's smile faltered.

And when he peered down to look at Ace's face, the smile all but vanished.

Ace's eyes were closed. Wisps of wavy hair black played about his face, frozen to his forehead and his pale, freckled cheeks. The sun-kissed dots dancing across his skin stood out starkly against the frost. And he was smiling so peacefully, like he'd entered a most wonderful dream. He could've been sleeping…

Luffy's heart hammered against his rib-cage, threatening to burst as a cold fear gripped his soul and squeezed the air from his lungs with a vicious, twisted sort of glee.

 _No. No, no no no Ace no…_

Chest heaving, pupils dilating as his face paled even further, he whipped his head around to look at Sabo. He was the same. His eyes were shut, lips blue and parted slightly, frost sparkling against his skin and over his hair like snowflakes. He wasn't smiling, but he seemed just as content. He could've been sleeping, too.

But Sabo had a concussion. He was injured, wet, wearing a thin layer of clothes, and it was freezing. And he'd passed out.

Luffy felt his jaw go slack, eyes impossibly wide as tears brimmed in them.

Ace and Sabo had passed out whilst Luffy had sat idly, unaware that they'd been falling. They'd _passed out,_ drenched in seawater, injured and exhausted in below freezing air…

 _W-We might be outta the water, b-but i-if we f-fall asleep, we m-might not wake up again._

Ace's words rang in his ears, loud and accusing.

He should've known. His brothers were strong, but he'd been the only one wide awake and he should've _known._

Tears spilled over his pastel cheeks like rain, shoulders quivering. He jostled their hands one last time.

"Ace…Sabo… _please_ …"

Silence answered his whispered cries.

Luffy squeezed his eyes shut, but the tears continued to fall, dripping down his chin.

They were gone. Ace and Sabo were _gone_ , dead in their sleep in the glacial winds.

His brothers were _gone._

Luffy let himself fall back down between them, soft, broken sobs wracking his body. All hope, will and spirit left him as he closed his eyes and nuzzled his brother's bodies, clenching their joined hands tightly.

The boat was leaving, sailing on ahead without them. Luffy paid it no mind. Not anymore.

"Why…why did you do that?" Luffy cried helplessly, burying his face into Ace's shirt, breath hitching with every choked sob. "Why? Y-you…broke our promise, you–you said…you broke our promise _. Why?"_

 _You both said you'd live. You_ _ **promised**_ _me you'd live, you said we'd make it out alive. Why did you lie to me?_

Luffy clenched his teeth as more tears flowed, and he turned his head to nestle against Sabo's throat, uncaring of the cold press of his skin.

 _Why did you lie to me? Why, why, why you_ _ **bastards**_ _why did you_ _ **lie**_ _to me?_

But then, Luffy mused wretchedly, he'd been awake all that time. He'd been staring into space, singing to himself whilst his brothers slowly _died_ right beside him. He should've noticed. He should've woken them up and _kept_ them awake, like Ace had done.

What ever happened to being there for them? What happened to getting out of this mess alive, together?

 _I'm sorry._

Luffy sobbed harder, though his despaired cries were only whispers in the night-time air.

 _I'm sorry. I'm so weak, and useless. I let you both die. I'm so sorry. I love you. I'm sorry. I love you, I love you, I'm sorry, please don't leave me alone. Please, God, don't take them away from me. Give them back. Give me back my brothers, I want my brothers, please give them back._

 _Don't let me be alone again._

Ace and Sabo were dead, and Luffy was left alone.

The boat was sailing on without them, and Luffy was too weak, too helpless to do anything but lie there between their bodies and cry.

What was the point anyway? His brothers were dead. He was alone, probably minutes away from dying himself.

What was the point if neither of his precious brothers – his _family,_ all he had left in the world – weren't with him anymore? What was the point of fighting, trying, or even _crying_ anymore?

Crying wouldn't bring the boats back. Crying wouldn't bring his brothers back.

Regardless, the tears wouldn't stop, and Luffy continued to quietly sob his heart out, hiding his tear-streaked face against Sabo's throat.

This was it. This was the end.

It was over. It was all over.

Everything…was…

… _what is…?_

Luffy's eyes snapped open.

There was a very slow but steady thump against his ear.

… _is that…?_

He sniffled, pressing against Sabo's chest, listening hard.

 _There_. A beat.

A _heartbeat._

And another. And _another._

 _No way._

Something surged through Luffy as he quickly turned – slowly, at the last second, because the raft was tilting again – and he pressed his ear against Ace's chest.

 _…ba-bump…ba-bump…ba-bump…_

Luffy's eyes flew wide open.

They were still alive.

Their heartbeats were slow, weak and getting weaker, but they were _beating_. They hadn't given up.

Ace and Sabo were _still alive._

A fresh wave of tears flowed down Luffy's face, now red and puffy, even as a smile split his features in two, relief mixing with the whimpers that escaped his lips. His brothers were still alive. They hadn't given up yet, _God,_ they were still fighting, even if they'd passed out. There was still a chance –

Wait. The boat.

It was sailing without them.

Luffy's smile fell again, and he sat up with difficulty to find the boat further away than before. In the darkness it was almost invisible, the torch-light like a star impossibly far away.

"…come back," Luffy called, but the beckoning came out no better than a squeak. Dammit, his voice was still too weak, even more so with all his crying. He struggled to draw a breath as he called out again, and again, and _again,_ growing more and more desperate as the boat moved on.

"Come back…come _back…come back!"_

The pink-haired guy didn't seem to hear him at all, no matter how many times he called out, no matter how hard he tried.

Luffy grunted in frustration. His brothers were dying. _He_ was dying. He had to get that goddamn boat to turn around before they were left behind.

This was their last chance!

Working his jaw and narrowing his red-rimmed, puffy eyes, Luffy looked down at his hand still clasped in a tight grip between Sabo's and Ace's. Using his free hand, he gently pried them off, thanking every God out there that they weren't frozen solid – just a little stiff.

He sat up completely, staring into the dauntingly black water surrounding him, and then he looked down at his leg, still wrapped up by Sabo's cravat, stained with red.

He couldn't swim, not very well, with or without an injured leg. But his brothers were _dying._ They'd hung on, but there was only so much they could do before they ultimately gave in.

Before they let go.

Luffy cast his brother's one last glance, brows furrowed determinedly. "…I-I'm not l-letting go," he whispered hoarsely, knowing they couldn't possibly hear him but not caring. He leaned down and pressed a trembling kiss against Ace's cheek, and then another against Sabo's scarred one. "…I'm _not_ l-letting go…so _you_ c-can't either. Wait f-for me. I'll s-save you. I promise."

With that, Luffy took a deep, _deep_ breath and carefully shuffled off the raft, plunging into the ocean.

Immediately the cold waters seized him with merciless claws, intending to pull him under to join the _Titanic_. But Luffy refused to let her take him, refused to let his throbbing leg slow him down, refused to let whatever the _hell_ was in the coat he was wearing weigh him down, refused to give up as he'd nearly done moments earlier, and he _kicked_ and splashed as hard as he could, pushing through the pain as he paddled doggedly over to the nearest raft, his beloved straw hat trailing by the chord behind him.

The man who'd been blowing the whistle earlier – dead and frozen, slumped over like the rest of them, _don't think about it_ – was only a few feet away, clinging to a floating chair.

He could make it. He just had to keep swimming.

He could make it.

 _Just keep swimming. It's not cold. Just keep swimming. It's not cold. Almost there…_

He reached the chair and grabbed it with a trembling hand, anting heavy and hard, pulling himself closer to all but snatch the whistle from the dead man's frozen mouth. Drawing another deep breath, Luffy brought the whistle to his trembling lips and _blew_ with all his strength.

He blew hard and kept blowing, the sound piercing the air, loud enough to slap against the still water.

 _Please, please, please_ **please** _turn around._

The pink-haired guy straightened suddenly, whirling around with his light, pointing it in Luffy's direction, all but shining the damn thing in his eye.

" _Come about!"_ he screamed to his men.

Tears streaming down his cheeks, Luffy didn't stop blowing even as the boat finally turned around. He kept going, practically _screaming_ down the thing as the boat came nearer and nearer.

 _Thank you, God. Thank you, thank you_ _ **thank you.**_

By the time the boat reached him, Luffy's energy was all but spent, the whistle falling from his lips as he slumped against the floating chair. He would've slipped back into the ocean entirely had it not been for the multiple hands that grabbed his arms and shoulders, pulling him up and out of the water and into the boat, immediately smothering him with blankets, _blessedly warm blankets –_

His eyes had drooped closed, but they just as quickly snapped open as the Officer ordered them to carry on, to look for more survivors.

 _Wait, no, Ace and Sabo –_

Luffy was weak, drained to the bone, on the verge of passing out from the cold, the pain, from _everything._ But _nothing_ would stop him from saving his brothers, not as long as there was breath left in his body, and so he punched sleep in the face and shot his arm out with a speed even he never knew he possessed to grab the arm of the nearest crewman, who happened to be a guy with a weird-ass chin and long blond hair.

Half-buried in blankets and shivering from head to toe, Luffy willed his voice to _work._

 _"M-M-My...my b-b-brothers,"_ he cried through chattering teeth, " _M-M-M-My b-brothers, s-s-still a-a-a-alive – t-there, b-back there!"_

The blond guy quirked a brow, shock marring his unfortunate features, but he looked up all the same, peering into the darkness, and Luffy _prayed_ he knew who he was talking about because he was too damn weak to sit up and point them out –

"Hey, hey Koby, over there! Two men on that driftwood, starboard side!"

 _Oh thank Christ._

"Are you sure?!" The pink-haired guy followed the blond guy's finger, to where Luffy _hoped_ he could spot his unconscious brothers. Luffy was sure he was about to follow them as the world suddenly blurred around him, sounds fading in and out, but he fought to hold on just a little bit longer, just to make sure his brothers made it, make sure if he was going to survive that he wouldn't be alone…

"The kid says they're his brothers and they're still alive! I honestly don't – wait – holy mother of –! I think one of them just moved!"

"Come about! Pull, smartly!"

For the first time since the _Titanic_ hit the iceberg, Luffy breathed out a long, _real_ sigh of relief, letting his head thump back against the wooden floor of the boat.

The boat rocked beneath him like a mother rocking her baby's crib to soothe it to sleep, and soothe it did, for Luffy allowed his eyes to close, giving into the exhaustion that he'd fought since getting shot in the leg – which he hoped they noticed before they had to cut it off.

Just before the darkness took him under, Luffy felt a shivering, wet body drop gently next to him, followed by another on his right, both of which were quickly covered in more blankets.

He smiled, warm and content, burrowing into the slowly warming chest next to him, relishing in the constant heart-beat against his ear.

 _We made it._

* * *

 _Fifteen hundred people went into the sea when_ Titanic _sank. There were twenty boats floating nearby, but only one went back._

 _Six out of fifteen hundred people were saved from the water._

 _Afterward, the seven hundred people in the boats had nothing to do but wait. Wait to die. Wait to live._

 _Wait for an absolution which would never come…_

* * *

When Ace had closed his eyes for the last time before falling into the blackness, he hadn't bet on opening them again any time soon, if ever again.

It'd crushed him, knowing he'd broken the promise – the same promise _he'd_ issued out, no less – and would undoubtedly leave Luffy and Sabo behind because of his own weakness and stupidity.

But consciousness returned to him, piece by piece.

Little sensations came first. There was warmth, enveloping him like a fuzzy blanket – and when touch came back he realized, yeah, it _was_ a fuzzy blanket, and he was completely wrapped up in it. He could feel his fingers again, rubbing against the soft material.

Next came smell. He wasn't surprised much when the familiar scent of the ocean wafted into his nostrils.

Wherever he was, he was still very much out at sea.

He shifted a little, his body stiff, and he realized he was laying on his left side, head pillowed on something not quite soft but not uncomfortable either.

There were fingers carding through his hair…

He twitched, leaning into the familiar contact, the loving touch. He slowly gathered the will to open his eyes, which proved more difficult than he'd thought. It was almost as if they'd been glued shut – or _frozen_ shut, which was a very scary thought.

The moment his lids decided to co-operate, he was met with the blurry silhouettes of blue or black clad people and rosy skies. It must've been pre-dawn or something.

Wow. He never thought he'd see the sky again.

"Ace?"

He stiffened, his breath hitching.

He never thought he'd hear that voice again, either.

Blinking rapidly and glancing up, Ace was met with wide, impossibly wide brown eyes peering down at him, and even though he was still frozen from head to toe, the smile that took over his pale features was warmer than the rising sun beaming through the clouds.

"…Luffy," he whispered, his throat raw and aching and dry, begging for water. But he ignored his thirst, ignored anything and everything else as he untangled one arm from the cocoon of blankets and reached up, laying his hand against the cold, tear-stained cheek of his precious baby brother.

"You're here. Thank God."

Luffy wasted no time in clasping both hands over Ace's, shoulders quaking as he suppressed what was certainly another round of tears even as he beamed, lower lip trembling. Ace didn't blame him, though. The kid had every right to cry. Hell, _Ace_ wanted to cry.

"A-Ace," the scarred boy stammered with a messy sniff. "Y-You're okay! Y-You _are_ okay, right? Right? You're not hurt anywhere? D-Do you need anything? What –?"

"Quit your cryin', big baby," Ace croaked with a lopsided grin (just because he didn't blame Luffy for crying didn't mean Ace couldn't keep up appearances, he was still a big brother after all) which got him a watery laugh from the teen in return. "I'm okay. Really. M'just glad you're still here, little brother."

Smiling that little bit wider, shoulders sagging with relief, Luffy unclasped one hand from Ace's to once again card his fingers through the elder's hair, the motions soothing, almost lulling Ace back to sleep. The idea was tempting. So very, very tempting. He didn't though, both out of the possibility that this was all just a very cruel dream, and if it really wasn't, then he needed answers.

"Where are we?" he asked after a short pause.

"In a lifeboat," Luffy replied immediately, smiling wide and happy with Ace's head on his lap.

Ace froze, all thoughts of sleep slipping through his fingers in an instant.

What.

 _What._

 ** _What?_**

"…are you serious?" he squeaked.

Luffy nodded, straw hat jostling by the chord around his neck (and the old thing had survived _how?)._ "Yeah! They came back for us, just like you said they would! I mean, it took forever and I think I could feel myself dying at one point and I had to swim and blow a whistle real hard for, like, five whole minutes 'cos I couldn't shout –"

"You _swam?"_

"Yeah, I did! I did, Ace! Almost sank three times but I did it, and I got the boat to turn around and save us!" Luffy's grin widened, impossibly happy and radiant. "You were right all along, Ace. You said the boats would come back and they did!"

Then his smile faltered and then fell, little by little, fingers stilling in Ace's hair. Ace watched with growing trepidation as Luffy bit his lip, looking down at something beside him that Ace couldn't quite see.

"Well… _one_ came back," he said, his voice decibels softer. "Right after you passed out, I think. Only three other people made it out of the water alive besides us."

Something tugged harshly at Ace's heartstrings at the revelation.

Only one lifeboat – _one,_ out of _twenty_ – had bothered to go back to rescue the stragglers after the sinking. And out of the hundreds that had fallen into the sea, waiting for salvation, all of them crying and wailing and desperate, less than a handful had –

His eyes went wide as cold _dread_ seeped into him anew.

"S-Sabo," he breathed, heart pounding as he tried to sit up.

Six people. Only six people made it out. Luffy was here, so was Ace.

But where was Sabo?

Where was he? Was he on the boat, somewhere else, holy _God_ had he died out there?

"w-where's – where's Sabo," Ace knew he was starting to panic, knew it was a bad thing after waking up from a near-death experience, but he didn't care, he _had_ to know where the _hell_ his twin brother was and he needed to know _now._ "Luffy, where, where is he – where the hell –?"

"It's okay, Ace, he's here," Luffy said quickly, softly, brushing hair from Ace's forehead in a tender fashion before nodding at something on his left. "Sabo's right here, Ace. He's okay."

Blinking rapidly, Ace struggled to breathe, calm his rapid heart as he slowly heaved himself up, untangling his other arm from the blankets to push himself into sitting up, weak though his body was. He followed Luffy's gaze.

Sabo was there. He was _there,_ head pillowed on Luffy's left knee, wrapped up in blankets like a new-born, scarred face white as the moon.

He was breathing. Slow and shallow, but he was _breathing._

He was still alive. He'd made it.

Ace could only stare at him, too afraid to call out, to reach out and touch him, hold him, because he looked so damn breakable. Sabo had been scared and hurt and vulnerable before but he'd never been _breakable_ –

"He actually woke up a little while before you did," Luffy said, breaking Ace out of his stupor. Luffy's eyes never left Sabo's face, his expression unreadable. Free from the weight of Ace's head on his lap, Luffy leaned over and gently brushed aside a curly blond lock from Sabo's face with his finger. Sabo didn't even twitch.

"One of the crew guys noticed he had a bump on his head and tried to wake him up, and he did, for a little while," he continued. "I don't think he was all there though, 'cos he looked really confused and he didn't notice me, but he remembered his name and stuff when they asked him. He fell asleep again a few hours ago. They said he'll be fine as long as he can wake up every few minutes. My leg's gonna be fine too, before you ask; the blond guy with the funny chin looked at it while I was unconscious. He's no doctor, but he managed to fix my leg best as he could."

He looked Ace in the eye again, and his smile returned, bright as the sun and just as warm, just like always.

"We're gonna be _fine_ now, Ace."

Ace stared at Luffy, briefly flicking his eyes over to Sabo, still sleeping on Luffy's knee – just to make sure his other brother was _really_ there, that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him – and he felt his eyes watering against his will, a lump in his throat, his chest tightening.

His brothers were alright.

They were with him. Ace was still alive, breathing, somewhat lucid, _not dreaming…_

 _My brothers made it._

This was real. They'd kept the promise they'd made to stay alive, to survive, even though it had all seemed so utterly hopeless.

They'd freaking _made it_.

But…they were still in the middle of the ocean, probably the only lifeboat around for miles. How long would it take for them to get to land? Hell, were there any other ships around that could possibly help? What if they –?

A man a few seats away from them suddenly leapt up – judging by the lifebelt and the attire, he was one of the six survivors – yelling and pointing at something in the distance. Luffy and Ace jumped, startled, but they turned to follow the man's gaze as everybody, even the crewmen, began to shout excitedly. Ace had to squint when a pink haired sailor lit up a green flair and waved it in the air, shouting over the cheering, but he just managed to see it.

There, floating far in the distance, was another ship.

Ace was certain his eyes had bugged out as he stared dumbly at the floating speck, jaw slack, because there was _no way_ their luck was that good there was _no freaking way –_

" _Shishishi!_ See, Ace? I told ya we'd be alright!"

Numbly, Ace tore his eyes from the small outline of the ship and slowly turned back to face Luffy, to find the boy positively glowing as he beamed at Ace, all teeth and joy and more love than one could hope to contain in a body his size.

And in the face of that, their salvation only a few miles out, death and freezing waters a faraway thing, Ace couldn't help but grin back for all he was worth, a tear rolling down his cheek as he pulled Luffy in for a crushing hug, burying a firm kiss into his matted hair. He reached out to lay one hand on Sabo's head, gently stroking his ruined blond curls.

"Y-Yeah, Lu. You were right," he said, chuckling through tears of joy as Luffy returned the embrace with his usual gusto, burying his grin into Ace's chest.

"We're…we're gonna be fine, now. We'll be just fine."

* * *

Consciousness faded in and out for Sabo, a constant flicker between light and dark.

Even in such a state in which he could barely move, barely think, it was starting to piss him off.

Was he dead or dying or what? Where even the hell was he?

The last thing he clearly remembered before darkness overcame him was lying beside Luffy, one arm wrapped around the boy's middle, his other hand grasping Ace's tightly. He remembered chanting to himself as he shivered _don't let go don't let go don't let go._

Despite all that, he passed out.

He'd thought for sure that was the end. He'd broken his promise to Ace and Luffy. He'd gone and died, just when happiness and freedom had been within his – _their_ – reach.

Yet, what seemed like seconds after his eyes had shut, he'd opened them to a blur of motion, people, faces and voices he didn't recognize.

He'd wondered then if he'd died and gone to heaven, even when they'd asked him funny questions like 'what's your name', 'who's the president of the United States' and 'can you stay awake for me, Sabo?'.

Why? He was already dead, why couldn't he sleep? What did it matter? Could people in heaven even sleep?

He'd passed out again shortly after that to the sound of Luffy's soft voice, telling him that everything was alright. But that couldn't be true, because he was dead. He must've imagined it.

Consciousness had yet to completely return to him even the third – fourth? Fifth? _Tenth_? – time around, and his hearing was limited, but for what it was worth, he could feel things. For instance, he knew he was being carried piggy-back style, strong arms looped under his legs. His arms and head were lolling over broad shoulders.

He opened his eyes, and everything was still a messy blur of diluted colours. But it helped him come to the realization that he was, indeed, still very much alive.

 _I'm alive. Huh._

He felt limp, like a puppet cut loose from his strings, but he was _warm_ , so blessedly warm underneath what had to be a good two layers of blankets. Better yet and odder still, he felt… _safe._ He had no idea who was carrying him and yet he felt protected, like nothing in the world could possibly touch him…he only ever felt like that around…

He must've twitched, must've mumbled or something, because his current mode of transportation moved their head, probably looking at him over their shoulder.

"Sabo? You with us, bud?"

Sabo stiffened.

He couldn't quite find the strength to lift his head as his eyes began to burn furiously, but he didn't have to. He knew that voice.

 _Ace._

 _Ace is here._

 _My brother is here._

Ace had made it. He was alive. And if his mind truly hadn't been playing a cruel game with him earlier, then that meant Luffy…

 _My brothers are still alive. I'm not alone._

He could feel tears slipping down his cheek and quickly dampening the shoulder he was resting on. He squeezed his eyes shut and burrowed into that shoulder best as he could as his quaked with sobs he fought and failed to restrain. Feeling returned to his arms just in time for Sabo to wrap them around Ace's neck, stiff fingers grasping his brothers' shirt – his _brother,_ he was still alive they were _still alive thank you God –_ as he continued to cry.

He couldn't help it. He'd been so _scared_ of leaving them or waking up alone or with one of them gone, but they weren't _,_ they were _both_ with him and he was so _happy,_ they hadn't fought for nothing.

" _…A-Ace,"_ he croaked, his dry throat barely working, and he tightened his grip as best as he could when he felt his consciousness slipping away _again._ He didn't want to fall back into the dark, didn't want to let Ace go, didn't want to wake up only to find it was all a dream, please –

"A-Ace," he whimpered again, pleading, desperate, "Ace, Ace, _Ace…"_

"Shh Sabo, it's okay," Ace said, soothing and calm. "It's okay, we're gonna get you n' Lu to a doctor now, alright? Go back to sleep. We'll still be there when you wake up. I promise."

At that, because he knew Ace kept his promises, and because he knew he was safe in his brother's arms, Sabo let himself drift again, despite every other instinct he had screaming at him not to. His silent cries reduced to sniffles, fists never unclenching from Ace's shirt, Sabo fell back into a dreamless but peaceful rest, knowing that he was alive, he was safe, and he wasn't alone.

 _You're here._

 _There's nothing I fear._

* * *

 **A/N~ There you have it, guys! THEY ALL LIVED! But...well...I think the next chapter is the one you really have to worry about :0**

 **Reviews are writer chow :3**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N~ WOW! Guys, the feedback/comments from the last chapter, thank you so much :) It gives me so much joy to know that you guys are enjoying this and have followed along for as long as you have :)  
**

 **Okay, a few quick notes; this is by far THE LONGEST chapter to date, and I'm incredibly proud XD**

 **To those who are slightly disappointed about me not killing off Ace, first if all y'all are sadists (just kidding XD) and second, tbh, I understand. But don't worry... :) That's all i'm saying for now.  
**

 **Third, _Carpathia needs ALL the awards for what they did that night._ Seriously, look up what they did. I touch on it briefly in this chapter but for real, go read up about this crew. Wow.**

 **On that note, I hope you like this monster of a chapter full of things I loved and difficult choices I had to make for the sake of ensuring I don't follow in the footsteps of certain _other_ TITANIC adaptations.**

 **I OWN NOTHING.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Carpathia**

 _On the night of April 14_ _th_ _, the_ RMS Carpathia _had received a distress call from the_ Titanic, _fifty-eight miles out, stating that they had struck an iceberg and were in need of immediate assistance. After altering their course, the Wireless Operator informed_ Titanic _that they were moving as quickly as possible, and to expect them within four hours._

 _Unfortunately,_ Titanic _would be down by the head in less than two._

 _Pushing past her own fourteen knot limit at seventeen and a half knots,_ Carpathia _arrived at the edge of the ice field by 2:45 a.m. Due to dodging bergs and small growlers of ice along the way, surrounded by mist, they didn't arrive at the distress position until 4:00 a.m., approximately an hour and a half after_ Titanic _foundered into the Atlantic, taking with her over one-thousand five hundred lives._

 _For the next four hours or so,_ Carpathia _took in over seven hundred survivors from the disaster from the twenty lifeboats. Doctors and stewards were prepared, ready to assist those in need of medical attention, food, warm beverages and blankets for the survivors. Throughout the rescue, the ship's own passengers helped in any way they could…_

* * *

"Sabo? Sabo, can you hear me?"

When consciousness _finally_ decided to stop being an elusive bitch, Sabo found himself laying on a blessedly warm bed of some sort – probably a pile of blankets, but after spending hours on a floating piece of wood he was _not complaining_ – and a cool cloth over his forehead. He felt bandages around his head, his hands and arms, and there was someone shaking his shoulder –

Wait.

Someone was shaking his shoulder. Holding his hand. Calling his name.

"Sabo?"

And that voice was achingly familiar.

Slowly, Sabo gathered the strength to open his eyes at long last.

Everything was a blurry mess of colors and distorted faces at first, and the chilly winds sweeping over his face were most unwelcome, but he fought the shiver, fought the urge to go back to sleep as he sought out the one calling his name, the one he'd worried about since he'd last seen her at the staircase –

 _"He woke up!"_

And at the sight of someone who was most definitely _not_ her – purple hair, big lips, big eyes, _huge-ass smile that was absolutely horrifying and they were_ _ **way too close**_ _–_ he screamed.

 ** _"EEEYAAAAAAHH!"_**

(Well it was more of a high-pitched screech if anything, but he wasn't about to admit that.)

The person looked utterly scandalized by Sabo's reaction, and (thankfully) leaned back, folding her – his? – arms over a flat chest and frowning deeply.

"Now what on earth was that for? I know it's been a long and very rough night but even _I'm_ not that frightening to look at! Good gracious, boy," she(?) huffed, nose turned up in the air with a childish pout.

Sabo, confused beyond belief, could only stare blankly at the person as he fought to get his heart back under control. _God_. If he'd thought about sleep before, he sure as hell didn't need it now, or ever again probably.

"You startled him, Iva. Nothing against your looks, you're as fabulous as ever," said someone on Sabo's right, and oh, _there_ she was.

Sabo blinked, turned his head, and looked up to meet Koala's worried blue eyes.

Both of her hands were securely gripping his bandaged right hand, thumbs stroking the pale skin, eyes staring deeply into his when their gazes locked. She was dressed in simpler clothing compared to when he'd last seen her – whatever 'disguise' she'd had on beforehand was no longer needed, and now she looked like she would fit in nicely with second-class. Her hair was disheveled and her complexion pale, and dark circles marred her eyes like bruises from lack of sleep.

She looked as bad as he felt, but at the sight of her, Sabo couldn't help but smile.

"K-Koala. Hey," he stammered, _God_ his throat was dry. He tried to sit up, aided by the person with the weird hair, never once slipping his hand from Koala's. Not that he could even if he wanted to, her grip was tight. "Thank…thank goodness you're alright. I thought for sure that you –"

He paused, watching Koala. He blinked, tilted his head.

"…uh, Koala…?"

The moment he opened his mouth, Koala snapped out of whatever apparent trance she'd fallen into, and her features creased with a deepening frown as actual _tears_ began to well up in her eyes.

He had no idea _why,_ but Sabo immediately assumed he'd done something wrong, and because this was _Koala_ , fierce and hot-headed and kinda scary _,_ he automatically _tensed._

 _Oh Jiminy Freaking Crickets._

But instead of yelling at him like he'd half expected her to, Koala started _crying,_ and somehow that was _even_ _ **worse**_ _._

"Dammit you _jerk!_ How could you scare me like that?! I was so _worried_ about you!" she blubbered loudly, sniffing messily as she unclasped one hand from his to scrub fiercely at her blotchy face, accomplishing nothing.

Sabo could only stare at her, confused as all hell – he'd been preparing for a _hit,_ not whatever the hell _this_ was – until the purple-haired person came to his rescue.

"She knew you'd gone back below decks for your brothers and thought you wouldn't make it onto a boat in time," they supplied, and now that he wasn't so dizzy, they looked rather attractive despite the outlandish amount of make-up. Sabo almost felt bad for screaming.

"She'd been working herself up thinking you'd gone down with the ship. Seeing you getting carried aboard by your brother Ace, completely unconscious, quite literally scared the daylights out of her and relieved her all at once. You missed quite a show, let me tell you."

Their gaze softened, and their smile was almost fond even though Sabo had never met this person. "She's really quite find of you, Sabo-dear."

Sabo blinked again, hard.

Koala…had been that worried about him? She was _fond_ of him? Huh. We'll, he'd gotten the impression that they were at least friends, but _this…_ it was –

 _"Oof!"_

He wheezed when the red-head suddenly lurched forward and all but barrelled into the unsuspecting blond, wrapping her toned arms around his waist in a crushing embrace, face buried in his shoulder, and Sabo froze with his eyes bugged out because _a girl was hugging him what the_ _ **crap**_ _?_

And she was _still_ crying.

Sabo didn't know what the actual hell to _do,_ because women were already a mystery to him and Koala was even more so. But as she continued to cling to him, muttering 'you stupid reckless jackass' and 'so freaking worried' and 'I thought I lost you' under her quieting sniffles, he felt his resolve strengthen.

He decided to hell with social decorum – he wasn't a noble, not anymore, and neither was she – and he hugged her in return, one hand cradling the back of her head and the other at the small of her back, letting his chin drop on her shoulder.

She was warm, he noted, but not feverishly warm like he seemed to be. Her warmth was like Ace's, comfort and strength flowing off her in waves despite the tears running down her face. He could feel her heart pounding, shoulders quaking, and so he held her that little bit closer. She tightened her grip in response.

He smiled. "Thank you, Koala. I'm sorry for worrying you," he said softly, and he meant it. He may not have known her long, but in the same way he'd grown to love Ace and Luffy so deeply in less than three days, Koala had wormed her way into his heart just as quickly. After all, if it hadn't been for her, he'd have never gotten the kick up the ass he'd needed to defy Outlook one last time. He owed her his life, that was for sure.

Besides that…well, he really liked her.

Dangerous territory though it was, Sabo _liked_ Koala. A lot. The thought of losing her on the ship, the idea of never seeing her again had made his heart twist painfully, and seeing her alive and in one piece and hugging him now, safe in his arms, clinging to each other…

The realization came to him in a blink of an eye, and he snapped his eyes open. Warmth spread across his cheeks and turned them a healthy shade of pink.

 _Oh. So_ this _is what it feels like to have a crush._

Well. That was…unexpected. He had a crush on a girl. Huh.

Regardless, he was incredibly grateful that she'd made it. He honestly didn't know what he'd do if she'd been lost to the sea, the incredible young woman who'd helped him see sense and fight for change, for freedom, alongside his brothers.

And then, because he couldn't stand to see her cry anymore, and because he'd always been a bit of an impossible bastard, he grinned and added, "I didn't think you held such strong feelings for me though. Is this what they call 'love at first – **_oof!"_**

She unwound her arms from his shoulders in a flash and punched him.

Of _course_ she did.

Granted it wasn't too hard, but it was right in the gut, and it hurt, and he _should've_ _known_ _better_.

" _Why are you like this?"_ he wheezed, doubling over as Koala leaned back, smirking as she wiped away the last of her tears and ignored the purple-haired person chastising her for hurting a defrosting kid with the remnants of a concussion. Seriously, _why_ did he like this girl again? She was so _mean!_

"Shut up," she said to him, but then her smile regained its genuine warmth as she laid a hand on his shoulder. "I _am_ glad you're okay, though. Really."

Getting his breath back, Sabo looked up at her and smiled back, and _there,_ he remembered, was the reason he liked her. "G-Glad to hear it," he breathed.

"Don't do that again. Ever."

"Duly noted. I won't."

 _Or I'll certainly try not to, anyways. You never know with me._

She seemed to read the unspoken admission in his eyes, and she shook her head with a huff that sounded far too fond to be truly annoyed.

Yep. Sabo was incredibly attracted to Koala. He was _so_ screwed.

With that, he sat up straight and finally took hold of their new surroundings, casting his sudden attraction to the red-head aside for now. They were on the deck of another ship, that much was obvious, but they weren't alone; there were dozens of people all huddled together, covered in blankets, sipping warm tea or soup, some weeping into the shoulders of others, some asking crew-members of the whereabouts of a loved one or two. It was a heart-breaking sight to behold, and Sabo's own heart throbbed and ached for them all.

Even the lifeboats had been recovered; an enormous pile of them sat on a hatch cover a few feet away.

Frowning, Sabo turned back to Koala and her companion, both of whom had lost their smiles to a far more morose countenance whilst he'd looked around. "Can you tell me what happened? Anything at all, since you boarded the lifeboat?" he asked.

Koala spared a look with her friend, who nodded silently, before the young woman drew a deep breath and began.

By the end of her explanation, Sabo was left shaken, awed, and _disgusted_.

Koala and Ivankov (her partner, surrogate parent and cross-dresser, which cleared up a few things) had boarded one of the first few boats to be launched. They'd watched the _Titanic_ as it tilted into the sea from afar, unable to do anything but row as the crewman in charge of their small vessel commanded them to.

Even when the Captain himself had ordered that the boat returned to board more people – Sabo had been shocked to know that many of the boats hadn't even been _full,_ one leaving with only _twelve_ on board _–_ the cowardly, selfish crewman had demanded that they kept going despite the Captain's continuous calls.

When the _Titanic_ had finally disappeared into the Atlantic, they could hear the screams of the survivors in the distance. Koala had been the one to take a stand, demanding that they turned back to help. No one else had supported her in that venture apart from Iva. Ultimately, after being threatened to be thrown overboard, Koala had reluctantly backed down.

(The young woman had been close to tears at this, hands fisting on her lap as she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. Sabo watched her, and he swore if he ever saw the crewman in charge of that vessel, he would castrate him.

And that was being _merciful_.)

From then on, they'd had nothing to do but wait out there, surrounded by nothing but ocean. There was no land in sight for miles, and with no food or water, no other means of keeping warm, death seemed inevitable. However, around four in the morning, another ship appeared, the _Carpathia_ , which had been the only ship within range to send a distress signal.

In a matter of hours, the survivors in the lifeboats had all been retrieved and boarded the ship, including Sabo and his brothers.

"They say only one boat went back for the people in the water. Only _one_ , out of twenty…" Koala said, her voice hitching, subdued and so unbearably sad that it tore at Sabo's insides like a knife. So he didn't hesitate to reach out and take her hand again, rubbing her wrist with his thumb in soothing motions.

She blinked at his touch, surprised, and rewarded the gesture with a sad but real smile, before she took another shuddering breath and continued.

"The one boat that went back…they only managed to save six people from the water, you and your brothers included. The rest…the rest of them froze to death, or drowned, by the time they got there."

Sabo bit his lip to withhold a strangled gasp.

Only _six_ people… _six,_ out of over a thousand…and to think, he or his brothers could have been among of them…

"My God," he whispered, staring down at his lap.

"They'd waited too long to go back," Ivankov sighed, brushing a tear from his eye with a dainty finger. Sabo recalled how the cross-dresser had mentioned his partner and apparent lover, a man named Inazuma, along with a good handful of their colleagues had unfortunately died in the sinking. His heart went out to him, too. "Though I suppose…even if they'd left earlier, one boat wouldn't have been enough."

"Twenty wouldn't have been enough, either," Sabo muttered, his frown deepening. Anger brewed anew within him, a heat slowly building into a searing furnace, and he clenched his hands into shaking fists. "It wouldn't have been _nearly_ enough, even if each one had been at full capacity, because they only made enough to fit _half_ of the passengers on board..."

He felt his teeth grind, a snarl clawing up his throat.

"Those _bastards –"_

"Sabo," Koala wriggled her hand from Sabo's tightening grip, laying them both on his tensed shoulders. His rage simmered when he met her cool yet tearful gaze. She was angry too, _enraged,_ he could see it beneath the layer of calm. But she withheld it.

Sabo, on the other hand, was ready to erupt.

" _Breathe_."

But it was neither the time nor place. And it would do little to change what happened.

So Sabo drew in a deep breath, exhaling heavily, letting his head fall as he stared at his lap instead, fighting the burning behind his eyes and the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Koala squeezed his shoulders once, reassurance in her gaze.

He looked over at Iva. The cross-dresser smiled, though it was a far cry from what one would expect from such a man, reaching out to lay a hand atop Sabo's unforgiving bed hair, ruffling the ruined curls.

It was stupid of him, but he couldn't help but think of how _unfair_ it all was. How hundreds of people had to die – Hack, a beloved friend, and Keimi, a kind-hearted young maid, women and _children –_ due to error on the crew's part, humanity and their selfishness and _stupidity_ …

He couldn't help but think if only the boats had been filled, if only there'd been _more,_ if only they'd been more prepared, if only if only _if only…_

But the world wasn't fair. Sabo knew that better than anyone. Those with money and power and influence came first, people made mistakes, people died because of them, and at the end of the day all you could do was lick your wounds, count your blessings, dust your shoulders off and carry on. No amount of 'if onlys' could change that.

(Though perhaps, one day, Sabo would see to it that it wouldn't _have_ to be that way. For now, though, he could only take a breath and be thankful that he was still alive – that his brothers, his _family,_ were still alive – so that one day they _could_ make a difference.)

His anger sedated for now and (some of) his questions answered, Sabo focused on his most important priority.

"Where's Ace and Luffy? I don't see them on the deck, where'd they go?" he asked, glancing around one last time in case they were sleeping nearby, and he'd missed them. Worry churned his insides when he came up empty. "They're okay, right? Ace said…I remember, he said he'd be here –"

"It's okay, Sabo, they're fine. They were here a little while ago, but Ace had to take Luffy inside to get his leg looked at again by the doctor," Koala appeased, and then she frowned, confusion warring with an anger slowly building. "Said something about a _bullet_ wound…"

Sabo bristled at the reminder. How could he possibly forget _that?_

"Yeah. Long story," he replied, and then made to stand up. It was a minor difficulty – his legs were jelly and everywhere ached, but he was determined. He had to see his brothers, see for himself with his own eyes that they were truly alright, regardless of Koala or Iva's warning for him to take it slow. He waved off their concerns.

"I'm fine, I'll be fine, I just want my brothers. Just point me to this doctor and I'll –"

"No need," said a deep and unfamiliar voice from behind, stilling Sabo in his tracks. "But please, for your sake, sit your stubborn ass back down before you hurt yourself, yeah?"

Sabo almost whipped around, but didn't at the last second because he knew he'd have fallen on his ass.

So he carefully turned to find a rather tall, dark-skinned man, probably mid-twenties, with a head of coal black hair and narrow golden eyes, all tied together with a confident smirk that kind of pissed Sabo off a little. He wore a sailor's uniform, meaning he was a member of _Carpathia's_ crew, but the buttons on the collar were undone and the sleeves were rolled up, revealing impressive ink designs marring both his arms and what could be seen on his collarbone.

The blond had to wonder how and where he'd gotten those. They looked badass.

"You must be Sabo-ya," the shady-looking man said, extending his hand. "Law Trafalgar at your service. I'm a doctor on this ship."

Somewhat miffed – this shady looking guy with ink on his arms and DEATH on his fingers was a freaking _doctor?_ And what the hell did 'ya' even mean? Was it a verbal tick or something, like Marco's 'yoi'? _–_ Sabo took the offered hand and shook it, just to be polite.

"Good to meet you. I take it you're the one who treated my brothers and me," he said, nodding to Koala in thanks as she draped a blanket around his shoulders (before she smacked said shoulder with a sour pout for ignoring her before, and yeah, he kinda deserved it).

"You assume correctly," Trafalgar replied, withdrawing his hand and stuffing both into his pockets, relaxed and casual. "Your brothers are inside, and aside from hunger, dehydration and nearly freezing to death, they're fine. I gotta admit, the fact that you three survived for as long as you did with those injuries in such conditions is a damn miracle. Especially the boy with the…ah…the _bullet_ wound in his leg. You and Portgas-ya should be fine more or less with some warm food and plenty of rest. As for the straw-hat kid…"

He narrowed his eyes and frowned, suspicion gleaming within golden orbs. "I have some concerns. And questions."

"You'll have to ask me later," Sabo said, ignoring Trafalgar's affronted look and pinning the man with a determined frown, pulling the blanket closer around his shoulders. "I'd like to see for myself that my brothers are well. Not that I doubt you've taken good care of them, but as you can imagine it's…it's been a rough night. For all of us."

Apparently, Law _could_ imagine, because after a moment of silence in which Sabo noticed the other man's jaw tightened with something akin to pain, barely noticeable to the untrained eye – perhaps he, too, had lost someone on that damned ship – he eventually relented despite the obvious conflict in his eyes as he looked Sabo up and down, probably evaluating whether he could force him to rest or not.

The answer was no, of course, because nothing would keep him from his family. Not this time. Not ever again.

Law sighed, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine, fine, I'll take you to them," he muttered, reaching for Sabo's arm to sling it around his shoulders when the blond stumbled again.

"Keep an eye on him," Koala called, folding her arms over her chest and eyeing Sabo knowingly. "He's a magnet for trouble."

Sabo cast her a grin. "And you're just mean," he retorted. She rolled her eyes with a snort, muttering something under her breath that Sabo decided to ignore. "See you later?"

Her wry smirk turned into that warm smile that Sabo had started to love. She nodded. "Count on it."

Together, Trafalgar and Sabo slowly made their way across the decks, heading to where Sabo could only assume were the dining halls; probably where they were keeping all the sick and injured. Sabo waved one more farewell to Iva and Koala, who waved back and watched him go before moving off, no doubt to offer aid to the hundreds of confused, scared and desolate survivors.

He smiled briefly at the thought, before his musings were interrupted by Law muttering not-quite under his breath – "yes I can absolutely believe you three are brothers, biological impossibilities be damned, because neither of them will shut up about you and their friends and the other won't _shut up_ in general or stop calling me freakin' Traffy, it's goddamn Trafalgar or Law, _why_ can't he just –?"

As funny as it was to listen to, because it meant that his brothers were indeed awake and lucid if they could use nicknames and irritate the hell out of people, it was also kinda weird.

"Umm, I can hear everything you're saying, y'know."

Law paused, expressionless. "…I'm aware," he said, and continued onward in tight-lipped silence.

Sabo fought a smirk, not wanting to incur the ire of the man leading him to his brothers, regardless of how entertaining the notion was.

Law Trafalgar, a doctor with DEATH on his hands and ice in his stare, was kind of a dork. Like a darker, grittier, _grumpier_ version of Ace.

Sabo decided he liked him.

They climbed the stairs leading up to the dining hall, carefully so Sabo didn't slip and fall on the slick metal. It was then that Law cleared his throat and broke his silence.

"…my…my grandfather was on that ship," he began somewhat awkwardly, apparently unused to small-talk. Sabo blinked, looked at him, and Law didn't meet his eyes. "Adopted, of course, but…he was my grandfather all the same. He's at the bottom of the sea with the ship and the rest of the unfortunate souls, I'm sure. He was…he was the Captain, Sengoku."

Sabo choked and nearly stumbled, forcing Law to stop as he tried to find his feet again.

"He – the Captain was –?" he stammered, wide-eyed as he stared at Law in disbelief.

Sengoku had a freaking _grandson?_ And he'd saved him and his brothers? What the hell were the chances?

Law ignored Sabo's confounded reaction and nodded, swallowing thickly. "From what I gathered from the surviving crew-members, he did some things that as a Captain were…questionable, to say the least. I'll admit, speeding up after receiving several iceberg warnings was a damn foolish thing to do…and I know you might think he's partly to blame for what happened last night. I certainly won't blame you if you do. But…he was a good man. My father certainly loved him, and I…I owe him a lot…"

He frowned deeply, turning his head away from Sabo. His jaw worked, like he was suppressing something, a scream, a shout.

"…I…respected him," he said. Sabo didn't miss the way his voice cracked at the end. "Probably should've told him that before…before he –"

"I don't blame him," Sabo cut in swiftly, his heart aching because Law's voice was thick with barely restrained emotion and he wanted that to _stop._ He didn't know this man, but to hear such pain amid the cacophony of it already consuming the ship…

"I met him in person. And while I agree he made some bad choices, I don't blame him for what happened. Trust me, there are _far_ more things to pin the blame on than just one man," he added with a deep frown, recalling everything that contributed to the deaths of hundreds for the sake of saving a bit of money or getting rid of _clutter._ "Sengoku was a good man, like you said. He had the best of intentions, I'm sure. He was an exceptional Captain."

Law said nothing. He slowly turned to look at Sabo from the corner of his suspiciously wet eye.

Sabo offered him a small smile. "I'm sorry for your loss," he said softly. "I truly am, Trafalgar."

Law watched him for a moment longer, eyes searching for a lie that wasn't there. It was true that Sengoku's overconfidence had been a catalyst to the untimely end of _Titanic,_ but to pin the blame completely on him would be utterly wrong. Besides, he did what any good Captain would do in the end; he went down with his ship, joining her in her final resting place.

After a time, the smallest of smiles appeared on Law's face, and he nodded. "… 'Law' is fine," he said. "Now come on, you shouldn't even be on your feet, and you've kept your brothers waiting long enough. I don't wanna hear any more complaining from you or them for as long as you're with us."

If that wasn't the most obvious silent 'thank you' Sabo had ever received, the blonde didn't know what was.

He _really_ liked Law.

They reached the dining hall, one of three that _Carpathia_ had, and it was as crowded as one would expect; all the tables and chairs had been moved out of the way to make room for the surprising number of injured or unconscious people lying on piles of blankets or spare bedrolls. There was a line of people waiting for warm soup and tea on the far side of the wide room, patiently provided to them by members of the crew of _Carpathia_ and the former _Titanic._

Sabo almost missed Law's voice when the man said, "Over there." Sabo looked up, following Law's gaze –

– and there they were.

Sitting on a pile of blankets and pillows, wrapped up in quilts and gauze, Ace was sitting cross-legged, looking down at Luffy's head pillowed on his legs, smiling softly, bandaged fingers carding through the teens' wayward hair. Luffy looked tired but content despite how his left pant leg had been ripped off so that bandages could be wrapped around the wound, leaving the rest of the leg exposed apart from his feet, which were covered with thick, too-long socks that reached his knees, and his ruined boots. His straw hat lay safe and sound on his chest.

Apart from all that, and a few bruises here and there and the ghostly pale hue of their skin, they looked healthy. They were alright.

His brothers were fine.

"Go to them already," Law said, snapping Sabo out of his thoughts a second time. The man's expression hadn't changed much from its default grumpiness, but his amber gaze was understanding.

They remained on the two D's before transferring to Sabo, and a smirk that wasn't at all condescending tilted his lips. "You're itching to run over there. It's clear as day. I know I can't exactly stop you –"

"No, you really can't," Sabo said with a grin.

Law rolled his eyes, but he didn't look nearly as irritated as he probably thought he did. "I figured. But I can tell you, as a doctor, to take it easy at least for the next few hours _._ You'll need rest, as will Straw Hat-ya. Listen to my advice, and we'll be the best of goddamn friends, yeah?"

Sabo chuckled, slipping his arm from Law's shoulders to stand under his own (limited) power. He staggered, but he just as quickly found his feet, and made to tip his hat to Law only to remember he didn't have one anymore, so he settled for nodding instead, a real smile on his face. "Thank you, Law, for taking care of me and my brothers," he said, meaning every word. "I'd say I owe you one –"

"But you'd never actually pay me back," Law finished for him, chuckling with a shrug despite himself. "Yeah, I figured that, too. Doesn't matter, I'm not asking for payment. Go on now, run along. My assistant Bepo will be on standby if you or your brothers need anything."

Sabo nodded again, watching Law turn on his booted heel and stroll back the way they'd come for a moment or two longer. And then he turned, making his way over to Ace and Luffy – _finally._

It didn't take long for them to notice him, though it was Luffy who turned his head first. The moment he laid eyes on Sabo he shot up from Ace's lap – nearly head-butting the cursing freckled raven in the process – a tearful grin larger than life claiming his features. "Sabo!" he cried, reaching out to the approaching blond like a child to its parent.

Sabo, unable to deny his little brother a moment longer, quickened his pace.

Ace immediately spun on his ass, wide silver eyes locking on Sabo just as the blond fell unsteadily to his knees.

Sabo grinned at him. "Miss me?"

In an instant, Ace's muscular arms were thrown around his neck, pulling him close into a rough, all-encompassing embrace that Luffy easily squeezed himself into, wrapping his scrawny arms around both his older brothers and burrowing his tear-streaked face into Sabo's chest. Sabo returned their embrace with gusto, fingers clutching the brittle fabric of Ace's ruined shirt and the back of Luffy's head, his face hidden in Ace's shoulder as he shut his eyes tight and tried not to cry.

He failed, and tears quickly dampened his brother's purple shirt. Neither of them cared, because all of them were crying now, holding each other as tight as they could, thoughts of letting go a very faraway thing.

His brothers were alive. They'd made it. They were hurt and bruised and smelled of dried blood and the sea, but they were _alive_. Sabo wasn't alone.

In the warmth and safety of his brothers' arms, Sabo was home.

* * *

Eventually, the brothers had been forced to pull away because Sabo had started to suffocate under all that muscle Ace possessed and the 'love' Luffy seemed intent on drowning the blond in – not that he minded _that_ much.

Luffy filled him in on what happened after he and Ace had passed out at sea.

He'd been awake the whole time and had spotted the lifeboat a few feet away. He swam – Luffy, swimming, when he was an _anchor_ and with a _bullet wound in his leg,_ Sabo was so proud and ridiculously angry all at once because _you swam with a hole in your freaking leg you moron!_ – to grab the whistle from the dead crewman and blow it to alert the sailors.

"It was close, 'cos they almost went too far to hear me," Luffy went on, lying down with his head on Sabo's lap, relaxed and content with the blond carding his fingers through his hair. Ace was on his right, shoulder brushing against Sabo's. "They almost didn't see you guys either. I couldn't point you out, 'cos I was kinda frozen and ready to pass out. One of you must've moved or something and that's how they spotted you."

Luffy shivered, eyes staring up at the ceiling but seeing something else, something Sabo was certain he didn't want to see.

"It was scary," he whispered, nuzzling closer to Sabo. "I thought…I thought you guys were dead…"

Sabo's heart throbbed at that, guilt tearing him a new one for allowing Luffy to believe he was alone even for a moment.

"Oh, Luffy – come here," he gathered the kid into his arms to hold him a second time, which Luffy was all too eager to accept as he threw his arms around Sabo's waist and hugged him tight. "I'm so sorry, Lu," he said, resting his chin atop Luffy's head. "I didn't mean to let you think I was…"

"Same here," Ace said, patting Luffy consolingly on his back. "Guess the forces of nature were a little too much, even for us. But we made it, that's all that matters now. Death can kiss our asses."

Both Sabo and Luffy smirked, and thus the mood was lifted, a little bit.

And then another thought hit Sabo, something he'd failed to think about when searching for Ace and Luffy.

"Hey…did you manage to meet up with the others?" he asked, already dreading the answer. "Did…did they…?"

Luffy suddenly stiffened in Sabo's arms, as did Ace. The two D's looked at each other, a torrid of different emotions raging in their eyes. Sabo's heart sank.

 _Please, no._

Luffy was the first to break the silence. "…yeah. Yeah, we did. Usopp and Nami were on one boat, and Robin, Chopper and Izzy –"

"Izo," Ace corrected monotonously.

"– that's what I said, but yeah, they were on another boat. They're all okay. Freezing and a kinda shaky for a while, but they're fine. Sanji, Zoro and Brook made it, too. Brook almost drowned and Zoro got shot, so he had to be taken care of pretty quick –"

"Zoro got _shot?"_ Sabo gasped.

"Yeah, long story, but he's okay now. And Pineapple –"

" _Marco_."

"– and Marco made it, too. The boat he was in was upside down though, so they all had to sit on it the whole time until the ship came and rescued them just in time. But…"

Luffy looked down at his lap, biting his lip. After a moment, he finally admitted –

"…T-Thatch…Thatch didn't make it. And…and neither did F-Franky."

Sabo went cold with horror.

Thatch…and Franky…they were…

"…they…they _what?"_ he gasped, turning to Ace for further explanation. Ace bit his lip, turning his head away. He looked so incredibly guilty, as though the loss of Thatch and Franky – oh God, _Franky_ – was _his_ fault, which was ridiculous…

Luffy answered for him, his voice thick and eyes brimming with news tears. "There – there was a struggle, trying to get the boat back up? A-And a bunch of people were trying to get to the boat and they – they crowded Thatch and he ended up underwater for a long time. One of them had a knife and he was – was flinging it around tryin' to cut the ropes…Marco and Franky tried to help, but…but he…"

Luffy cut himself off, biting his lip to stave off a sob. Sabo held him closer, rubbing his back soothingly.

Thatch had drowned. He'd been pushed under and drowned, possibly _stabbed_ , just when safety was in his grasp.

The memory of the man grinning at him from across the table at the wonderful party, telling him not to pass up the chance to join Luffy and Ace and then pouncing on him with the others in a tearful dog-pile, came rushing back to Sabo and left him broken-hearted.

Thatch didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve to die when he'd fought as hard as the rest of them, kept them safe and together, helped Sabo make the decision to be with his true family. He didn't _deserve that._

And Franky…

When it was clear that Luffy couldn't continue, Ace finally stepped in, swallowing hard. "Marco was with Franky the whole time. He told us that he had no choice but to let Thatch go when he…when he couldn't wake him up. And when the boat wouldn't go upright, Franky…" Ace ran an agitated hand through his hair, the words lodged in his throat. "…he offered to stay in the water to steady it, letting everyone else climb on top. Marco tried to get him on, change his mind, but Franky wouldn't have it. Said he was a big man and wouldn't fit, that he had to help _somehow._ By the time the ship came, he was – he was already –"

"Don't," Sabo cut him off, shaking his head, when Luffy let out an agonized whine against his chest, face hidden in the folds of his ruined shirt. "Don't – don't say it, Ace. Please."

Ace swallowed again, nodding mutely and looking away. Luffy began to quietly cry against Sabo, full of grief and regret and so much pain at the loss of his dear friend. The blond hushed him gently, rocking him back and forth like a child.

The devil's luck had extended to more than just Sabo and his brothers. Whatever forces at work that horrible night had found their struggle for life entertaining enough to keep a few of them around a little while longer.

But only a few.

Marco and Izo had lost their brother. Thatch…jovial, playful, lovable Thatch, lost to the sea when safety was literally in his hands.

And Franky…loud, loving, boisterous, _super_ Franky, a husband, a father, a dearest friend to Luffy…he was a _father_ for god's sake, he had a _family…_

Ace sighed again, breaking the silence, raking a tired hand through his hair again. He'd go bald at this rate. "…a lot of their friends and family didn't make it, either," he said despondently.

Sabo didn't want to hear it. He wanted Ace to _stop,_ but something told him the older man _had_ to say it. So he let him continue, despite how his heart sank and sank and began to shatter.

"Sanji's old man, Zeff, and all the other chefs in third-class…they all died. They were like family to Sanji; they came aboard with him and Zeff at Southampton. When Sanji found out from one of the crew-members, he flipped out on the man. Damn near kicked his ass right there on the deck. I swore Sanji was gonna kill him."

 _I honestly don't blame him,_ Sabo thought. _I would've, if it were me._

Luffy sniffed, lifting his blotch face from Sabo's chest, fingers fiddling with the buttons of his shirt. He didn't meet Sabo's eyes. "…never seen Sanji scream like that before, not even at Zoro," he said hoarsely. "The whole time he – he was blaming them for what happened, saying they should've let people up instead of caging them like animals, should've had more boats, all sorts'a stuff. Zoro held him back before it could go too far. Sanji broke down after that, hugging Zoro and crying."

Luffy's frown deepened with anger as more tears emerged, fists clenching and unclenching, itching to fight an enemy he couldn't see or touch. Sabo could relate.

"Jonny and Yosaku went down, too," Ace continued, reaching out and squeezing Luffy's shoulder consolingly. "You met them briefly, I think. They were Zoro's friends from way back, his roommates. Brook's whole music crew, too. Iva mentioned his partner died when they came over, a guy named Inazuma; we met him the night we had dinner with your folks. A lot of Koala's colleagues stayed behind to rally as many passengers onto the lifeboats as possible and never made it off themselves. One of Usopp's friends, a girl named Kaya, and her mom, Merry…Kaya was a kid, younger than Luffy I think…"

 _My God…_

Sabo let out a shaky sigh, mimicking Ace and running his hand through his curls. He knew how many had lost their lives that night – too many, _too goddamn many_ – but it still hurt to hear it. To know that everybody had lost somebody, or had come close to it, and there was nothing they could do to bring them back, right what had been wronged, make it _better_.

Hack, a friendly face and a warm heart in a sea of masks and lies, and Keimi, an innocent young maid with a heart of gold, came to mind, and it hurt even more.

"It's not fair," Luffy muttered, his voice growing thick as tears gathered in his eyes again. He frowned deeply, scrubbing his face roughly with his arm. "I _hate_ this. None of them should've died. N-Not Thatch, n-not – not _Franky,_ not _anyone –_ it's not _fair_!"

"I know, Lu," Sabo murmured, holding Luffy tighter as his growls of anger morphed into soft sobs. Ace shuffled closer, his head resting against Sabo's. "I know."

Ace's arm looped around Sabo's shoulders, fingers carding through Luffy's hair. Luffy shuffled so that he was sitting in Sabo's lap, and Sabo ducked his head into the crook of Ace's shoulder. Sabo closed his eyes, letting out a breath through his nose. Their warmth, their hearts beating in tandem with his, was a comfort unlike any other, a soothing balm for his aching soul.

They stayed that way for a time, holding each other, maintaining the closeness they so desperately needed after a night of uncertainty and terror, death's door just around the corner. The rest of the world bustled around them, but they stayed where they were, lamenting over those that had been lost, taking comfort in the warmth and safety of each other.

Sabo could only imagine what the others were feeling.

How was Marco taking Thatch's death? Were he and Izo holed up in a corner of the ship somewhere, mourning?

What about Robin and Chopper? How was Robin dealing with becoming a widow? How could Chopper _possibly_ stand losing yet _another_ father…?

How was Sanji going to go on without his father, the dozens of foul-mouthed, roughhousing cooks he'd loved like brothers? And Iva, without his partner? Koala missing her friends? Brook and his lovable band of misfits?

Sabo felt sick, like the world around him was spinning and spinning, the air too thin to breathe. It was all too much, too much _too much –_

Then Ace twitched, jolting Sabo out of his downward spiral.

Ace sat up straight as a rod. "…son of a _bitch_ ," he breathed, eyes widened with disbelief. Sabo and Luffy looked up in surprise, following their brothers' gaze –

Sabo felt the air leave his lungs in one mad rush, heart skipping a beat or two at the sight of Outlook walking across the room.

His eyes were narrowed and searching, his appearance disheveled, clothes ripped and stained with all sorts of muck and debris, even blood. A clearly pissed-off Law was close at his heels, telling the noble that there was no one here for him since it was mostly steerage passengers, but the older man refused to listen.

All Sabo could think was ' _no freaking way'_ over and over as he watched his biological father roam across the room.

He shouldn't have been surprised. Outlook was a noble, of _course_ he would've gotten on a boat, of _course_ he would've survived somehow, whether he bought his way through or pushed someone off so he could take their place. But the last time he'd seen him, the man had been screaming at them from the foot of the Grand Staircase.

After _shooting_ at them – shooting _Luffy_ through the leg.

Sabo bristled with fury at the memory. Ace and Luffy tensed at his sides, rage in their eyes and murder in their clenching fists, as though they were ready to charge the man. All Sabo had to do was say the word.

But as much as he wanted to, as much as the bastard deserved it for what he'd done – to Sabo, for over a decade, to Ace and Luffy, to all the people he'd lied to and cheated to get to where he stood at the top of the heap – Sabo couldn't find it in himself to let his brothers have at him.

He couldn't bring himself to wish that he'd died with the rest of them despite his hatred for the man, nor could he feel relief that he'd lived.

It was a complicated thing, this feeling he had. He wasn't sure what to make of it. But one thing was certain, as Luffy soon pointed out –

"Gettin' _real_ sick and tired of seeing that bastard," the boy growled through his teeth. Ace was quick to nod and grunt in agreement. Sabo wasn't far behind.

He couldn't hurt Outlook, not with his fists anyway. But he'd be damned to hell and back if he let him near him or his brothers ever again. Besides, after the horrors of last night, his fear of the man had all but vanished. He had no power, no money, no bodyguards, _nothing_ to threaten Sabo with or keep him chained or caged.

To Sabo, the boy Outlook had used and abused as a means to an end for over a decade, he really was nothing but a man.

So he disentangled himself from Ace and Luffy and stood up, taking his blanket with him, ignoring his brothers' confusion as he walked purposefully towards his father.

 _This ends_ _ **today**_ _._

The moment Outlook noticed him, he froze in his tracks, staring at Sabo with comically wide eyes as the blond approached at a leisurely pace. He looked at him as though he barely recognized the young man standing before him, and rightly so; Sabo looked like a refugee, bandages wrapped around his hands and forehead, a blanket draped around his shoulders and over his head like a hooded cloak, golden curls matted and hanging in his incompatible eyes.

Behind the noble, Law's brows furrowed in confusion, eyes darting between him and Outlook. Understanding dawned on him a moment later, and he took half a step back, allowing the space, but just close enough to intervene. How he knew that he might've had to in the first place, Sabo didn't know, but he couldn't bring himself to assure the doctor he had no intention of taking a swing at the older man standing before him.

He supposed Outlook was incredibly lucky. Had even one of his brothers been in any worse condition, had either of them died because of Outlook's actions, this confrontation would have been far worse.

"Hello, father," he said, a cruel smirk finding his lips. Outlook seemed disturbed by its appearance. Good. "Surprised to see me, I'm sure. They lived as well. Awkward for you, isn't it?"

Outlook blinked, and his eyes trailed to look behind Sabo. They widened considerably when he no doubt caught sight of the two young men he'd tried to murder _twice_ glaring daggers at him from their nest of pillows and quilts a few feet away. God knew how frightening they must've looked; Sabo didn't avert his eyes from his father, but he wagered his brothers looked like a pair of wolves eager and ready to rip the noble to shreds.

The image was almost hilarious. Not so much for Outlook, though.

Outlook forcefully tore his eyes from them and looked back down at his biological son, swallowing thickly. "Sabo…" he began slowly, his voice decibels lower than Sabo had ever heard it before. "Your mother and I have been looking for you. We've been worried sick –"

"Okay, no, shut the hell up," Sabo snapped with a shake of his head, irritated and tired of the lies that seemed to spew from the man's mouth like sewage from a drain. He was surprised at how _easy_ it was to talk back, to stand up to his tormentor; it was almost _too_ easy, and Sabo briefly wondered why he'd ever really been afraid of this man at all. "Don't talk. Don't say another word, not even an apology," he went on with a growl. "I don't want to hear it. Both of us know you won't mean a word of it anyways, so just listen. For _once_ in your goddamn life, just _listen._ "

Outlook, though startled and undoubtedly outraged at being spoken to in such a manner (seriously, _still?)_ obediently shut his trap. When he didn't try to say anything else, Sabo took it as a sign to continue, and drew a breath.

"We'll make a deal, since that's something you seem to understand, being a businessman and all," he said, lifting his chin up just a little. "From this moment on, I'm severing all ties with you, your name, everything you and your bloodline stand for. You no longer exist to me, nor I to you. You won't see me again. You won't attempt to find me, and you'll stay the _hell_ away from my brothers. In return, though it _burns_ me to say this, we'll keep our silence. Your actions last night will never come to light, and you get to keep whatever shred of honor you might have left."

He then fixed Outlook with a glare as cold and hard as the ice that had changed their lives and brought an untimely end to many others.

"Is this in any way unclear?"

Outlook didn't reply at first, staring at Sabo, agog. Sabo didn't budge an inch under his scrutiny, even as their exchange attracted some attention from others in the room; a young steerage man standing up to a noble would do that, he supposed.

Behind Outlook, Law smirked, but there was a cold sort of rage in his eyes as he stared at the back of Outlook's head like he wanted to drive a knife through it. He must've put the pieces together as to who exactly was responsible for hurting Luffy. Smart man.

Speaking of which, Sabo could hear Luffy snickering in that lovable way of his, though it sounded proud in Sabo's ears. He could imagine what Ace's grin looked like, how freaking big it must've been.

Finally, after a long beat, Outlook swallowed – "What do you suppose I tell your mother, then?" he asked.

Sabo shrugged, unconcerned, ignoring the pang in his chest at the memory of her calling his name. "Tell her that her son died with _Titanic_ ," he said. "You like to lie. Shouldn't be so hard for you this time, should it?"

Outlook bristled, rage creeping behind the faux calm. Then his eyes darted to the side, pondering for a moment. "…your brother, Stelly, died with _Titanic_ as well," Outlook added, a challenge in his eyes when Sabo faltered at the news. "Will you so willingly break her heart a second time, Sabo?"

Sabo blinked, shocked, averting his gaze from Outlook for the first time.

Stelly was _dead?_

Oh…oh lord…

He was sure he would've made it. Apparently, luck hadn't been on the side of the perfect child of the family…wandering off really _had_ been his undoing.

Despite his contempt for Stelly and their parents, it still saddened him to know that the kid had died. A part of him even worried about Belinda, how she was faring knowing that she'd just lost one son and was about to lose another because Sabo demanded they severed ties.

He hadn't quite hated Belinda as much as Outlook, but he sure as hell didn't want to hurt her, not like that…

But then he remembered everything they'd put him through, remembered that the only reason Outlook had sought him out was to make sure he still had _something_ to get him the fortune he craved so dearly, and his resolved returned and steeled.

…especially once he realized Outlook had only mentioned his mother and Stelly at all to try and _guilt trip_ Sabo into going back with him.

 _Bastard._

He looked up at Outlook again. "I'm sorry for your loss. I am. But I stand by my decision. And Stelly was not my brother," he added, wanting to nip that fact firmly in the bud, regardless of how cold it seemed.

Ace and Luffy were his brothers, his only family now. That was all Outlook had to know.

He turned away from the stunned noble with a spin of his heel, dismissing him. He took only a step before Outlook spoke again, stilling him in his tracks.

"Is it truly worth it, Sabo? You're turning your back on your wealth, your status and power… _everything._ Are those two boys _really_ worth losing something so – so _precious_?"

Sabo swallowed the urge to turn around and punch him – he wasn't worth it, he told himself, the scumbag just wasn't worth it anymore.

Instead, he looked over at where Ace and Luffy waited for him, surrounded by blankets and pillows, ragged and weary and curious as they met his gaze, and he smiled softly. He waited just long enough for them to return it, before glancing at Outlook over his shoulder.

"My brothers are worth more than all the wealth and status in the world," he said. " _They're_ precious to me. Goodbye, Outlook."

Sabo only just caught Outlook's expression – confused, aghast, conflicted, defeated, _lost_ – before he turned his back on him, not once looking behind at the man he'd once called father.

He returned to Ace and Luffy's side, sitting down and removing the hood in time to receive a crushing hug from the teen and a proud grin from his almost-twin that stretched for miles. He pressed another kiss into Luffy's hair, and then playfully swatted Ace's hand from ruffling his already mussed-up curls.

They ignored Outlook as he turned around and walked away after watching the exchange.

Law regarded them for a moment longer, and Sabo could've sworn he saw an honest to God smile on the man's face, small as it was, before he strolled out of the room with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Holding Luffy closer and casting a side-long glance at Ace, who had yet to wipe the smile off his face, Sabo finally felt the weight on his shoulders evaporate completely.

Outlook was gone. His looming shadow had been cast away, vanquished by the blinding lights that were Sabo's precious brothers. The chains of his heritage had been severed, his cage unlocked.

Sabo was finally free to spread his wings and fly.

Tears gathered in his eyes.

He was _finally_ free.

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder. Sabo looked up to find Ace regarding him with slight concern, head tilted to the side.

"You okay?" he asked. Luffy continued to bury his face into the crook of Sabo's neck, happy as a clam.

Sabo closed his eyes, breathed in deep. He took all his fears, his anger, the pain and the burning flames that came with them, and he let them all go with a heavy sigh.

When he opened his eyes again, the mismatched orbs were bright and clear.

"Yeah," he replied, hugging Luffy closer. He smiled.

"Yeah, I am."

And for the first time in a _long_ time, he really meant it.

* * *

 **A/N ~ *me at Outlook* Smile ya sonova - _*punch!*_  
**

 **There you have it. A bittersweet ending :') Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter, I still have at least three more plus an epilogue, so rest hindsight, I may have hyped this chapter a _wee_ bit too much XD  
**

 **Reviews are writer chow :3**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N~ Hello hello, my beautiful readers :) Sorry for the lack of updates but there are a few reasons for that: I was out of town for the weekend, I was also writing up Chapter 33 (the third or fourth to last chapter) and...to be honest, a little demotivated and confused by some of the reviews.**

 **Don't get me wrong, I love constructive criticism - when it's actually constructive XD I was just a little miffed at the response to the snippet of Saboala.**

 **Tbh, I'm not overly great at writing romance, so that right there might be a reason why it felt a little off, I'll admit that XD But bear in mind, Sabo's not IN LOVE with Koala yet. He has a _crush_ on her, which is something far more innocent, like infatuation. He's _starting_ to like her in a romantic sense. Plus, it's his _first_ _crush_ , his first time with a girl that he hadn't met under the pretense that she would be a potential marriage partner under his father's influence. As for Koala, well, she liked Sabo too, maybe not romantically yet, but enough to worry about him (especially after the panic and loss the night before). **

**Sorry if it came across as forced, but that wasn't my intention. Plus, I just REALLY love the ship :)**

 **(Also come on, it's _TITANIC,_ the movie is a freaking _love story_ XD XD XD)**

 **Anyways, no more on that, let's get on with the chapter! A little more angst in this one, and it's just as long as the last. I'm really trying to wrap this story up in as little chapters as possible, which means they'll be longer than the previous ones.**

 **I OWN NOTHING.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: A Life So Changed**

It took four days for _Carpathia_ to reach New York.

The many survivors from the _Titanic_ were given rooms or bed rolls to sleep on in the dining rooms in the meantime, warm food and beverages, and medical attention to those who sorely needed it.

It was during the four days that they were also given time to process everything that had happened that fateful night. Given time to grieve, to cry and pray and hope that everything would be alright when they reached dry land.

For many, the _Titanic_ had taken everything away from them. Personal possessions, memories, loved ones, things they would never get back. Whilst some chose to dwell on such things – some less important than others, like those of nobility who wept for their fine jewels and lavish clothing – others tried their best to gather their strength, remember what they still had, and strive to move forward.

For Nami and Usopp, two street kids who'd had nothing in the first place, it was like starting from scratch. New York was a bigger city, a new world with new faces, new challenges and new dangers, but it would be nothing they hadn't already faced. They could make it, together, same as they always did.

For Robin and Tony 'Chopper' Nico, it was much harder. Franky was gone, the man loved and adored by his grieving wife and child, who'd already lost a father. His death left a hole into two hearts that would never be repaired. Finding work would be a challenge for a single mother, and growing up without a father would seem unbearable for a fifteen-year-old boy.

But they would find a way. As long as they were together, it didn't matter what they had to do to make it work. Robin would not let the sun set on her child's dreams, not as long as she lived, and Chopper would push himself to the limits to help as many people as possible and make both of his father's proud from where they watched over him in the heavens.

They still had hope. And if all else failed, they still had Koala, and Ivankov, ready to welcome them with open arms. And Dragon, to take them willingly under his wing…

Sanji had nothing left. His father was gone. Patty, Carne and all the chefs he'd thought of as family were gone, forever, leaving him a broken mess. There seemed to be no _point_ in going on when they'd died so pointlessly and he'd lived because he hadn't gone back for them, because those arrogant assholes had locked them in…

There was no point. He had nothing.

But…he still had Zoro.

Zoro, who was a pain in the ass. Zoro, who was rude, uncouth, a drunk, a lazy bastard. Zoro, who had saved his life twice in a single night and barely made it out alive. Zoro, who also had nothing left, and had also lost two dear friends in the sinking. Zoro, who had served as a steady rock for him when he broke down, arms locked around his quivering shoulders as he'd sobbed his heart out against his chest.

Zoro, who Sanji would gladly risk his own life for.

They would fight, a lot, and they would never truly see eye-to-eye. But they were all they had. So they would _make_ it work. After all, Sanji owed Zoro a debt he could never hope to repay in full. And maybe he could still open that damn restaurant and make Zeff proud, one day.

As for Zoro…he'd get stronger. Strong enough to protect those he loved.

He would _never_ lose again, not to anything or anyone. Anything standing between him and his friends would _wish_ for death when he was done with them. As long as he was still standing, still breathing, nothing would get in the way of his friends' dreams. Even Sanji's. Because the old man had given him a task, like hell he was gonna fail.

Brook was in the same boat, pardon the pun if you will. Everyone he'd cared about had gone down with the _Titanic._ But he was no stranger to wandering, to loneliness. As long as he still had his music, he would find a way to be okay. He'd been given a second chance to live, after all, and he wasn't going to waste it by wallowing in a melancholy fog like a ghost for the rest of his days.

For Marco and Izo, it was a time to grieve. Thatch had left them, _so close_ to liberation only to fall at the final hurdle – if only Marco had gotten to him faster, if only he'd been a better swimmer, if only if _only._

Marco would never forgive himself for losing Thatch. Izo would never blame him. It would take a long time for the wounds to heal or the scars to fade…

But they were heading home now. Pops would be there, their whole family. God knew they would take Thatch's death as hard as Marco and Izo when they told them…but they would grieve and recover together. They would be alright. Eventually.

(And if all else failed, every single one of them could seek each other out and come together, just as they had on the mighty ship, along with three boys that had, in a way, saved them all.)

Speaking of which…

For Ace, Sabo and Luffy, it was a time for them to be grateful that they still had each other, to remember that they still had a goal, a dream to work towards, to remember that even if they had nothing, they had hope. _Titanic_ had taken many things with her at her untimely death. But she could never take their hope, their drive to live and be _free_.

Still, a lot could happen in four days.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, most first-class passengers were given staterooms to sleep in, whilst the rest had to make do with the dining rooms and futons on the floors or tables. No one had the heart or even the energy to complain; they were alive, and they were on their way to dry land. They couldn't ask for more than that.

Every night, the three brothers would huddle close together tucked away in the farthest corner of the room, arms and legs intertwined, foreheads touching or faces buried against chests, unashamed of the casual yet somewhat desperate display of affection that most would find unusual, especially among three young men.

But they didn't give a rat's ass about social norm.

Luffy had nightmares, crying softly in his sleep sometimes, replaying the same scenarios over and over, none of which involved both (or even one) of his brothers surviving. He dreamed of Franky sometimes, aching for the man who'd been his dear friend and a loving parent.

Ace sorrowed for Thatch and his suffering brothers, for Sanji who clung to Zoro at night when he thought the former swordsman was sleeping as he grieved for his adopted family, thinking they could've done something to help but coming up empty.

Sabo thought of Hack, the closest thing he'd had to a father figure, and poor Keimi, the young maid with a heart of gold and not a bad bone in her body, all the hundreds of lives needlessly lost…

…and here he was, alive and whole with the two people he loved most in the world.

Sabo hardly slept. He barely ate, too sick to his stomach to even think about keeping food down.

He was starting to lose weight, little by little, and there were bags like bruises underneath his eyes. It wasn't healthy, he knew, to obsess over the past, what couldn't be changed.

But Hack's face in the light of the burning fireplace and Keimi's screams as she slid down the sloping deck mocked him every time he closed his eyes, the wailing of the damned floundering in the sea a cacophony of accusation in his ears, loud and deafening.

It was almost as bad, if not worse, than the sinking itself.

On the third night, Luffy safely tucked between his older brothers in a warm layer of blankets and pillows in another corner of the dining hall, Sabo looked up at Ace, who had yet to fall asleep, and whispered –

"Is it right for me to be happy?"

Ace's silver eyes found his in the darkness and narrowed in query. "What do you mean?" he whispered back. There were bodies all around them, on the floor and on the tables, some muttering or moaning or sniffling in their restlessness, others snoring, dead to the rest of the world. Luffy shifted and whimpered softly, in the clutches of another nightmare, and Sabo hugged him closer, hushing him and kissing his hair and rubbing his back in soothing motions. The teen started to calm down, nuzzling Sabo's throat, convinced and comforted by his presence outside of his dreams.

"Is it…is it right for me to be happy that I lived – that the three of us made it out alive, when so many others died, or lost someone?" Sabo continued, biting his lip, wondering if this was really the right thing to say after the hell they went through. "I love you and Luffy, more than anything, and if I'd lost you I don't know what the hell I'd do, but…isn't…isn't it selfish? Does it make me –?"

"It makes you _human_ , dumbass," Ace said, raising a hand to card it through Sabo's mussed up curls, the same way he did that night on the floating piece of wood in the middle of the black sea, rough and reassuring all in one. "If it's so damn wrong to be happy that we survived, that we still have something left after all that, then we're _all_ sons and daughters of the devil."

He drew Sabo and Luffy closer, midnight and sunshine meeting in the middle. Sabo felt Ace's thumb swipe against his scarred cheek, wiping away the tears that had unknowingly escaped.

Ace's tender smile, an admittedly rare thing, only made them harder to contain.

"You and Luffy mean _everything_ to me," Ace said with earnest, leaving no room for doubt. "It might sound selfish, but I'm not about to feel guilty about any of that. I'm _glad_ I was given another chance to live, even if I don't think I deserve it. I'm _glad_ I haven't lost my little brothers. It's okay to feel that way, so don't worry about it. Don't let guilt take over just because _you_ survived. What's done is done, and nothing we do can change that. Besides, we promised we were gonna live the rest of our lives without any regrets, didn't we?"

Of course they did, he remembered. Even so – "Y-Yeah, but –"

"But nothing, 'Bo. I know it's hard – hell, I'm having trouble myself. I bet Luffy is, too." Ace faltered, closing his eyes. There was grief, _regret,_ in the creases of his brow and the sudden hitch in his voice. "I mean…to tell you the truth…I can't stop thinking about all those people we passed in the halls. I _wanted_ to help, but…but I had you and Lu to look out for, as well as Zoro, Sanji, Marco and the others. It _kills_ me to think about what we could've done, but we _didn't_ …"

Sabo stared at him, his heart aching for his brother. To think he'd been carrying the very same burdens all this time…

"Ace…"

Ace drew in a shaking breath and let it out with a heavy sigh before opening his eyes, meeting Sabo's once more.

"…that night…it's gonna haunt us, for a long time. We all know that. But we can't let it hold us back." Ace smiled at him then, a soft and tired thing but wholly genuine and warm. "It'll be rough, and it'll take a while, but we'll be okay. We'll work it out, the three of us. Trust me. Okay?"

In the face of such honesty, such understanding and faith despite his own struggles and the constant tug of war with morality, Sabo could only sniff and nod, swallowing thickly, holding back tears of frustration, anger, overwhelming guilt and sadness.

He was _sick_ of crying.

"…okay," he croaked, ducking his head to hide his face in Ace's shirt and Luffy's fluffy hair. "Okay."

He eventually fell asleep to Luffy's gentle snores and Ace's hand stroking his hair. He didn't dream. Not yet.

He wasn't sure if that was a blessing or a curse.

* * *

"Sabo? Sabo, wake up."

Luffy's soft voice against his ear roused Sabo from his peaceful rest, and he reluctantly cracked his eyes open. His lids felt heavy and his body felt stiff, like he'd been stuck in a position for far too long, but to him it was if he'd just closed his eyes.

Ah well, he'd gotten some sleep for the first time in days. That was good enough.

He looked up, and Luffy was leaning over him, his smiling face inches above his own. He was wearing Outlook's coat again, dried but crusty from their time at sea. The colour in his cheeks had returned, banishing the ghostly paleness from the hours spent freezing on a raft, and the bags under his eyes were fading.

He looked much better.

Sabo smiled at him, a dopey, tired thing. "…hey, Lulu," he murmured drowsily, his voice raspy with sleep and the sleep in his brain butchering the nickname. He raised a hand and ran it through Luffy's wild tresses, and the boy giggled at the gesture and the new slightly butchered nickname. "…wha' time izzit?" he slurred, eyes slipping closed again against his will, though he didn't exactly fight it.

God, he was still so _tired_. So much for rested. He could probably sleep for a _year_ and it still wouldn't be enough.

Luffy tilted his head, leaning into Sabo's palm like a kitten as he hummed in thought. "Hmmm…I think Ace said it was around nine o'clock-ish."

Sabo's hand stilled in Luffy's hair. He pried one eye open. "…nine o'clock-ish?" he repeated. "In the morning, right?"

Luffy shook his head. "Nope. At night."

Sabo's brows formed a 'v' as he frowned in confusion. "…that…can't be right."

"It is. You were asleep the whole day, that's why."

Sabo leapt up from their makeshift nest of pillows and blankets, eyes widened to saucers.

 _"What?_ I slept the whole damn day?!" he yelped, not quite appreciating the way Luffy nodded and snickered at his shock. He looked around; it was still as dark as it was when he'd first closed his eyes, but there were only a small handful of people left in the dining room now, rousing others awake or clearing away bedrolls and pillows.

He couldn't see Ace anywhere.

"Huh," Sabo muttered, calming down and leaning back on his hands, bemused. "Guess I was really out of it, wasn't I?" He turned to Luffy. "How come you guys didn't wake me up? Not that I'm complaining, but…"

Luffy shuffled to sit cross-legged, hands wrapped around his ankles like a child half his age. "You haven't been sleeping well. We've noticed," he said, worry etched in russet eyes as he frowned a little. Sabo winced.

"Ace said to let you sleep as long as you wanted, so we did. Don't worry though, me or Ace or someone else was always with you to make sure you didn't wake up alone." Luffy grinned brightly, just like always, looking proud of himself. "That was my idea!"

Sabo chuckled, ruffling Luffy's hair again with both hands, making the boy squawk in surprise and giggle again. "Thanks, Lu. I appreciate it. Sorry for worrying you like that," he said, and he meant it. God knew they had enough on their plate without adding a sick brother to the mix. "So, where's Ace? Out on the deck?"

Luffy nodded between his hands, and then reached up to hold them in both of his as he moved to stand, taking Sabo with him. "Yeah, he's waiting for us. Take a blanket with you, it's started to rain."

* * *

The deck was packed, wooden floorboards and metal railings slick with rainwater drizzling from the night sky. Activity bustled around them as _Carpathia's_ crew began to organize the survivors to disgorge them once they docked at the Cunard pier, Pier 54. People were leaning over the railing to get a good look at the land that awaited them.

The two brothers weaved their way through the crowds in search of any familiar faces, or their older brother, hand in hand. They spotted the latter in moments, recognizing the wavy black hair even from a distance.

He was standing at the railing like a statue, a blanket around his shoulders, silver eyes locked on a looming figure up ahead, his face void of any real emotion. Sabo and Luffy appeared at his side and followed his gaze.

The Statue of Liberty was beheld to them in all her glory, welcoming them with her glowing torch raised to the heavens.

Sabo moved to stand on Ace's left, with Luffy on _his_ left. The three of them stared at the statue, the symbol of freedom and democracy, from the slick decks of _Carpathia_ in the pouring rain.

Ace raised an arm to drape it over Sabo's shoulders. Luffy let go of Sabo's hand to wind his arm around his waist instead. Sabo placed a hand on Luffy's shoulder and pulled him closer, his other arm around Ace's waist. He blinked away droplets of rain from his eyes.

"We made it," Ace said quietly after a moment. His hair was plastered to his freckled cheeks and forehead, dripping with warm rain.

Sabo nodded, sodden curls bouncing. "Yeah. Guess we did."

 _Never would've imagined the three of us would be standing here together like this…_

Nearly five days ago, Sabo had envisioned a very different arrival.

He would've been with his parents and Stelly, dismounting _Titanic_ from the many gangplanks and onto American soil, their maids and servants and bodyguard following close at their heels with their luggage. When their backs were turned, Sabo would've scoured the thousands of passengers, crew-members and cheering bystanders and paparazzi for two heads of raven clad in orange and straw, and then slipped away. Outlook would never have known of his disappearance, and when he did it would've been far too late.

Sabo would have been reunited with his brothers by then, well into the heart of the city, Ace's sketchpad under his arm and Luffy's beloved hat placed firmly on his head as they gallivanted into their first adventure of many.

They would've been delirious in their happiness, laughing and cheering and cackling like villains as they hurried away from the docks, no real plan but not a care in the world.

Now, however…

Sabo looked down at the pier.

Over 30,000 people lined the dock and filled the surrounding streets. Magnesium flashes of the photographers went off like small bombs. The dock was packed with friends and relatives, officials, ambulances, and the press. Reporters and photographers swarmed the foot of the gangways, lining the tops of cars and trucks like a media circus. The cannonade of flashes from their lamps were a cruelly inappropriate thing in the silence that hovered over the masses, broken only by cries and sobs of those who grieved for what they'd lost.

There was no happiness here. No parades, no cheers, no celebration to be found among the survivors nor the public surrounding the ship. Only loss, anguish and hopelessness rang in the air in tandem with tolling bells and camera flashes.

Sabo was eternally grateful, of course, to have the people he loved the most at his side. But at the same time, standing at the railing of _Carpathia_ with those very people, he couldn't feel… _anything_ , really.

He _wanted_ to feel; anger and irritation at the press and their ignorance and insensitivity, sadness over those he and so many others had unfairly lost to the sea, relief that they'd reached land at long last despite everything that night had thrown at them.

But nothing came.

Ace and Luffy were no different, Sabo mused, glancing at them from the corner of his eye. He'd never seen such vacancy in Ace's eyes, nor had ever seen Luffy so still. The dream was still alive in them, buried underneath the layer of despondency, the drive to carry on still rumbling in the pit of their stomachs. He knew that. But…

Looking at the droves of press surrounding the walkways and the stumbling survivors who flinched at the boom of photographer's flashes and blinding glares, to see what had become of so many other people and _their_ dreams, their lives irreversibly changed for better or worse, what the _Titanic_ had taken with her to the bottom of the Atlantic…and remembering what could have been, what _should_ have been, and his conversation with Ace last night, what they could've and should've done…

 _Why did it have to be like this?_

"You can't change what's already happened," Luffy whispered, startling both Sabo and Ace from their musings. They looked down at the boy, but he had eyes only for the hundreds below as they stepped off the gangplanks, his face a blank canvas of emotion under the dripping brim of his old and battered straw hat.

"It's not fair, or right, what happened that night," he said, like they needed the reminder. "You can wish all you want, think of all the things you could've done, but it won't change a thing. It won't make it better or make it go away…"

"All we can do now is keep moving," Ace finished, nodding at Luffy in approval. A small smile, full of love and pride, itched its way across his face at last, and Luffy returned it. Ace's gaze then roamed to Sabo, and his growing smile spoke of 'see I told you so's' and unbound reassurances.

In the face of it, and Luffy's somewhat brutal but needed honesty, Sabo breathed in deep, and then sighed. The weight didn't disappear, but it wasn't quite as burdensome.

"Yeah," he said softly, looking back up at the Statue of Liberty aglow in the pouring rain. "Keep moving forward. And live without any regrets."

Something flashed briefly in his left eye. It wasn't a camera flash, thank god, but it was moving, reflecting in the light cast by the moonlight and constant bombs of flashing cameras. He looked, and there was a young woman, no doubt first-class, climbing down the gangway leading to the docks, a thick quilt wrapped around her shivering shoulders. In her mangled curls of hair, she wore a beautiful butterfly pin made of shimmering diamonds of different colors. Sabo stared at the pin, transfixed, until the lady vanished from his sight.

He briefly thought about how a caterpillar, a small, fuzzy, ugly yet beautiful little creature, turned into a butterfly as beautiful as the pin in her hair.

If a seemingly mindless insect could do it, could thrive after such a drastic and irreversible change, why couldn't they? Was it any more unimaginable than the sinking of the _Titanic_?

That Ship of Dreams, the 'unsinkable' _Titanic,_ had been their cocoon, the shell of which they'd grown from mere strangers, hoodlums and nobles. _Carpathia_ was the branch they had to leap from now, to unfurl their newfound wings and fly into the unknown, as brothers, a beautiful if not small family built from unconditional love and trust.

It wouldn't be easy, that much was certain. But compared to what they'd already lived through, even _before_ the sinking of the _Titanic…_

Well, they just had to wait and see.

* * *

Soon, they were walking with a group of steerage passengers down the gangplank, finally stepping onto dry land.

For a man who'd longed to sail the open seas on his own and see the world since he was about five years old, Ace never thought he'd see the day in which he wanted to drop to his knees and kiss the muddy earth, never to part from it again.

They stuck close to each other, Sabo wedged between Ace and Luffy, as the media jostled to get close to the survivors through the barrier of policemen keeping them at bay, tugging on them as they passed and shouting over each other to ask questions. Ace glared, hard and deadly, at anyone who so much as _looked_ at his brothers. The satisfaction he felt when they immediately shied away was immense.

As much as he wanted to seek out Marco and Luffy's gang, the confusion from the press and the crowds of dismounting passengers would make it hard, impractical, for them to stay together. Also, it brought back too many unwanted memories, like forming a chain through the winding halls of wailing, trapped passengers on a sinking ship…

So they'd had to compromise.

Earlier that same day, during the late afternoon whilst Sabo was practically comatose (Luffy deeming it appropriate to curl up against the blond and take a nap like a worn-out kitten after tending to his grieving and traumatized friends, wrung out and tired from the emotions raging in the air), Ace and Marco had talked. The younger man had initially given the blond and Izo some space, time to themselves to come to terms with Thatch… but Marco had sought him out, still misty-eyed and worn, and had given him a slip of paper with an address scrawled over it, telling him to meet them there when everything had calmed down.

Ace had stared down at the paper clenched in his fist and nodded. "We'll meet you there. Count on it."

Marco had smiled at him then, all warmth and happiness.

After everything they'd been through, seeing such a smile on the man's face was such a blessing, and Ace hadn't hesitated to grab the man and pull him into a crushing hug. Marco had immediately returned it with gusto, and if fire were warm and welcoming and didn't burn or scar, and was a person, that would be Marco.

The paper burned in his breast pocket like a reminder should he dare forget as they shuffled along, shoulder to shoulder with his younger blond brother. They'd kept the blankets, deeming it wise should they need them again once the rain stopped and they dried off. Who knew when they would find shelter after this?

Immigration officers were asking questions as the survivors came off the gangway. When one officer reached the brothers, he had the heart to hold his umbrella as much as he could over their heads to shield them from the rain.

"Can I take your names, boys?" he asked.

"Ace D. Portgas," Ace said.

"Sabo Portgas."

Ace _choked,_ whirling on Sabo with wide eyes. Sabo didn't even look at him once.

"Luffy D. Portgas!" Luffy chimed, and Ace choked _again._

He stared at each of his brothers, mouth agape like he was catching flies.

 _What the hell what the hell –what's going on here?_

The officer thanked them and gestured for them to move towards a holding area for processing. Ace blinked, hard, as they walked forward with the dazed immigrants. He was rather dazed himself for a good long minute before he snapped out of his trance and whirled on his younger brothers and hissed –

 _"What?"_

Sabo finally met his gaze, his smile unrepentant. "What? Are you mad?" he asked.

"What – no, no I'm not _mad,_ I just –" Ace spluttered, eyes darting between Sabo and Luffy, both of whom were staring at him expectantly. "Why – why would you take _my_ last name? And _you,_ Luffy _,_ why would you change _yours_? It doesn't – I mean –"

"Your mother was precious to you, even though you never knew her," Sabo said softly, but just loud enough over the sound of crowing press. His smile faded only slightly with sombreness, but his sharp, mismatched eyes never left Ace's. "You took her name over your fathers to distance yourself from him as much as you could, and to honor her memory."

He shrugged. "Figured I'd do the same, start from scratch. New life, new home, new me, y'know?"

Ace blinked, lost for words, though his heart welled up with disbelief and love so deep he couldn't hope to do it justice with mere words even if he tried. "…I…you…Sabo…"

"I did it because I've always kinda liked your mom's last name. It's pretty! Just like you always said she was, and it's your name, and your my brother. Of course I'm gonna take it," Luffy said brightly, sticking closer when someone started to push through the crowd, shouting over the booms and flashes. "Besides, now no-one can say we're not brothers because of our names anymore, not that I really cared in the first place, but still."

His smile faltered, and for the first time he looked a little unsure. "You like it, right Ace? That's okay with you, right?"

Ace gazed at them both and wondered, not for the first time and certainly not the last, what the hell he'd done right in his life to possibly deserve Sabo and Luffy.

He smiled, fighting back the sting pricking behind his eyes. He'd done enough crying to last him a lifetime, surely.

"…y-yeah," he cleared his throat roughly, earning a snicker from Luffy. "Yeah. That's alright."

Sabo Portgas and Luffy D. Portgas.

He smiled to himself.

Yeah. That had a nice ring to it.

Suddenly there was a disturbance near them as two men burst through the cordon, running to embrace an older woman among the survivors, who cried out with joy. The reporters immediately converged on the emotional scene like vultures, and flashes exploded.

Ace watched, repulsed by such insensitivity, and then Sabo nudged him. His brothers' expression was unreadable as he inclined his head to the side, wherein lay a gap in the crowd. Ace followed his gaze, and then looked down to meet Luffy's. The boy nodded, understanding, and then the three of them were off, using the distraction to slip through the crowds.

They pushed through the jostling people, Sabo switching places with Luffy so the boy was between the older men, moving with purpose. No one challenged them in the confusion. Further and further they went, until the flashes and the roar were far behind them. No one noticed, or cared, that they were gone.

Perfect.

After a while, Ace led them into a vacant alleyway, slowing their pace but not stopping. Laundry hung from lines over their heads, smoke billowing from chimneys despite the rain, which was slowly starting to let up.

It was all a little nostalgic to Ace.

It'd been a while of course, and some things had obviously changed since his last visit, but Ace knew New York. Well…most of it, anyways. He was five when he left, sue him.

In some ways it was better than Southampton, or so he remembered. But in other cases much worse. He remembered crime being really bad, a lot of muggings and deaths in alleyways much like this one, and no one cared unless the dead guy happened to be a noble or something…

He shook his head, banishing the images. They didn't just survive one hell only to die at the hands of another, no freaking way.

It didn't help that he'd felt another presence trailing behind them since they'd left the docks.

 _Damn it. Not even five minutes and already we're gonna get mugged._

"Ace," Luffy said, breaking Ace out of his inward ranting. "Why aren't we stopping? We've lost the crowd already."

"We need to get out of here and find a way to get to Brooklyn," Ace replied, tightening his grip around Luffy's hand just as Sabo did the same on Luffy's other side, eyes tracking briefly over his shoulder, too quickly to be noticed by any other than Ace. He'd felt it, too. "Marco gave me the address to Whitebeard's place. We'll meet up with him and Izo there."

"What about your friends, Luffy?" Sabo asked, his steps steady and sure despite the tautness of his shoulders and uncurling of his spine. He was gearing up for a fight, but just by looking at him, anyone could tell that any fight would be one he couldn't win. They were all tired and wet and weak, not to mention incredibly traumatized. Not the best of combinations.

"Robin told us all to meet up with – with Franky's dad's brother, a guy named Den," Luffy said. Ace noticed how he'd stuttered over Franky's name – still a sore wound in his much-too-big heart that had yet to close, if it ever would – and how he was starting to frown, brows furrowed, eyes darting to the side. "He runs a shop or something for cars, and he'd be more than happy to help us out…"

 _No don't trail off, keep talking,_ Ace wanted to snap, but it was too late.

Their stalker knew they were aware of their presence now, no longer bothering to keep quite as their heavy footsteps grew louder, closer, picking up the pace.

Ace cursed, wishing he had a weapon on him, a pipe, a chunk of wood, _something,_ because none of them were in any condition to fight hand to hand, and he wasn't sure running away would do them any good –

"Ace, Luffy, wait!"

Ace skidded to a halt the same time Luffy did, feet rooted to the spot, his heart in his throat.

Right behind them…that _voice_ ….

Sabo stopped, looking at them in confusion and then at the man standing only a few feet away. Ace didn't dare turn around, not yet, in case his tired mind was playing tricks on him, a cruel thing to do but not unheard of –

"Boys…it's me."

Ace flinched at the voice, so did Luffy. It was soft, decibels softer than they'd ever heard it, full of worry and caution, like he was appeasing two wild animals ready to snap at him.

It was this that made the two D's finally turn around.

Luffy made a choked sound. Ace's breath hitched, and tears stung their eyes when they looked up at the large, grey-haired, scar-faced old man standing before them in the drizzling rain.

He was in his pristine white uniform, just like always, laugh and frown lines creasing his aged features, the bags under his eyes marring his naturally tanned skin like deep bruises. He looked _tired,_ old and weary and every bit his age, and yet the way he held himself, his back straight and shoulders squared, told Ace right away that time had only eaten away at the skin.

Ace felt his resolve cracking, the stinging behind his eyes too much to bear as he bit his lip, shoulders quivering. Luffy's hand squeezed his in a death-like grip, tears already rolling down his face as he whispered –

"…G-Grandpa?"

Garp D. Monkey stared at them, horror and sorrow and understanding in the dark eyes Luffy had no doubt inherited, soft and aching in a way Ace couldn't remember ever seeing them.

Seeing the very man – who gave them Fists of Love to the heads instead of goodnight kisses and bedtime stories, who threw them into ravines and trees for 'training', who was as wild and carefree as the seas he'd sailed in his prime and the grandsons he'd partially raised – looking so _heartbroken_ yet so incredibly relieved down to his old bones at their ragged and tired appearances…

A tear slipped down Ace's face against his will.

Never did he think he would miss or long to see the old man in his life.

"…old man," he whispered brokenly.

That was all it took for Garp to all but _lunge_ at Ace and Luffy, grabbing them by their shoulders and pulling them into a fierce embrace. " _Brats,"_ he choked, grasping at the ratty fabric of their ruined shirts and pulling them even closer, almost smothering them. "What the _hell_ were you doing on that ship?"

For the first time in his life, Ace didn't fight back against the old man's affection (something rarely given in such a form). Instead, he and Luffy melted in his arms, clutching the back of his white coat with a desperation they hadn't felt since he was very small.

Despite his age, Garp still held a good few inches over Ace, and it usually pissed him off something awful. But now it made him feel _safe,_ protected in the arms of the man who'd willingly taken him in as a baby, called him 'grandson' and gave him a home when no one else would because of the blood he shared with a man called 'demon'.

Luffy sobbed against Garp's chest, loud and unforgiving. Ace allowed his tears to flow just this once for the geezer, squeezing his eyes shut.

"W-We missed you s-s-so much!" Luffy blubbered, nuzzling his already messy face into Garp's coat. "I – I thought w-we'd never see you again!"

Meaty hands braced the back of their heads as Garp tucked them under his chin like a protective mama bear. "Good lord, you blasted fools. Tryn'a give your old man a heart attack before he's eighty, are ya? And quit your blubberin', your men now, dammit!"

Ace choked on a watery laugh, grinning into Garp's chest. "Shut the hell up, old man. Ain't like you're not crying either," he said, which earned him a squeeze and grunt that said 'I'd deck your ass right now if I wasn't so happy to see you'.

Garp squeezed them tight once more before they reluctantly pulled away, the boys scrubbing the tears from their faces. The old marine looked them up and down, taking in details both new and old, worrying and not-so-worrying. He took a deep breath and sighed, heavy from his soul, and dropped a hand on each of their heads, ruffling their hair, all rough and loving at once.

"News of the sinking spread pretty quick," he said grimly, drawing his hands back. "I came to help with crowd control and see to it that any survivors made it through this damn press parade in one piece. A few of my men were on that ship, and only a handful made it back. The Captain, Sengoku…he was a dear friend of mine…a good man, and a good Captain, if a little stubborn at the worst of times. This was supposed to be his big retirement party, but I suppose that's already done and dusted."

He looked at them, and his eyes grew moist once more. "But I had…I had no idea you two had even boarded," he choked, and the sound made Ace so unbelievably _angry_ coming from the man who _never_ shed tears of sadness, only in laughter _._ "When I heard your names from the immigration officers, I couldn't believe it. How the hell did you even –?"

"Ace won them in a Poker game from some bastards back in Southampton," Luffy answered, sniffling and finally grinning when Garp looked at him, tears long gone from his comically wide eyes, and then he gaped at Ace in disbelief. Ace only shrugged, not sorry in the slightest for his thieving, gambling ways. He knew Garp knew this too, so it was no surprise to anyone when the man just rolled his eyes and shook his head, long-suffering and just too damn tired – elated, relieved – to bother complaining.

"You damn fools," he muttered under his breath, sounding far too fond. He raised his head and smiled grimly. "Well…it's not as if you knew what was gonna happen when you boarded. I'm just glad you two are alright. Looks like all that survival training I put you through finally came in handy, and to think you – hmm?"

He paused, looking past Ace and Luffy. The boys followed his stumped gaze, and –

Oh, yeah, Sabo was still standing there, watching the whole thing.

The blond was smiling warmly at the reunion, relaxed and content to sit by and watch in respectful silence – but now Garp had noticed him, and his smile quickly vanished as he froze where he stood under the older man's sudden scrutiny.

Garp continued to stare at Sabo in silence for a good minute or so, eyes narrowed under bushy white brows. Sabo started to shift nervously, looking for all intents and purposes like a cornered mouse that wanted to bolt. Ace had half a mind to go over and reassure him, maybe pet him on the head a few times just to be a condescending jerk, when –

"Who the hell's this squirt?"

Ace could've fallen over in utter despair, but he settled for slapping a hand over his eyes instead, along with Luffy. Even Sabo looked slightly disturbed, muttering "squirt?" under his breath, hilariously offended.

God, had he only _just_ noticed the tall blond standing in their midst?! Sabo wasn't even hiding! Was he finally going senile?

Eventually, knowing an explanation was in order, Luffy decided to take the lead as he hopped over to Sabo, reaching up and wrapping an arm around the stunned blonde's shoulders.

"Gramps, he's not a squirt, he's Sabo," he said brightly, waving his free hand at the young man in question. "We met him on the _Titanic._ He's a noble that hated being a noble so he ditched them to live with us instead. He's our sworn brother now! We shared a cup of _sake_ with him and he read stories to me and we wrestled and broke a bed and fought in some guy's expensive car after running away from his greasy bodyguard through _Titanic_ Hell and everything! It was great! He's a great brother and we love him a lot, so that's that!"

 _That's…one hell of a way of putting it, Lu,_ Ace thought dryly with an exasperated smile. He nodded in affirmation anyways, looking back up at Garp expectantly.

The man's face was stoic as ever, a beefy hand raised to stroke his scruffy beard in thought.

Sabo blinked at him, and then offered a somewhat shy grin, raising a hand to wave. "Nice to meet you, sir?" he greeted hesitantly.

Garp's brows furrowed deeper.

Dread settled in the pit of Ace's gut as the silence stretched.

The old man's opinion of what he and Luffy did with their lives had never really mattered to them; they did what they wanted, what their hearts and guts told them to do, and lived freely. The old man could complain all he wanted; his words always fell on deaf ears. But Ace swore, if he dared say anything about Sabo, about their decision to become brothers despite the difference in social status and all the rules they'd broken after the utter hell they'd been through, Ace couldn't guarantee he'd leave the alleyway without a fist to the jaw.

He would never admit it aloud, but Ace loved Garp, despite the man's many – _many_ – shortcomings. He was family, all Ace had when he was a baby, and Luffy's biological grandfather. But nothing would stop him from defending Sabo if he had to, not even –

" _BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

The brothers jumped a foot in the air when Garp threw his head back and _laughed_.

He moved before Ace could even register it, and suddenly he had Sabo crushed in his arms, lifting the poor guy off the ground in a bone-grinding embrace. Luffy backed right off, skittering beside Ace as Sabo squawked in surprise, booted feet kicking in the air to find purchase to no avail, arms pinned to his sides.

" _What – what the hell?!"_ he choked.

Ace and Luffy could only stare, mouths agape. Garp just laughed again.

"Here I was, worried I'd lost both of my grandsons," he guffawed, "but instead, I got _another_ one! Damn brats, adopting kids without my permission! How dare you!"

Sabo ceased his struggles suddenly. He raised his head from where his face had been unceremoniously squished against Garp's chest, an awkward, unsure smile tilting his lips as he stared at the old marine. "…bugh?" he muttered stupidly.

"Don't worry about it, squirt! If Ace and Luffy are your brothers, you can damn well call me Grandpa, too!"

Behind the old man busting a gut as he held their newest brother hostage in his 'loving' arms, Ace and Luffy stared a moment longer, stupefied.

Was…was this the man's way of saying it was alright? That it was _fine_ they'd all but kidnapped a _noble_ from his family?

True, the Outlook's had been utter bastards and had no right to call themselves a family for the things they'd done to Sabo, all for the sake of money and power that would never be enough to satisfy them, but Garp didn't know that. And yet there he was, hugging a former noble to death, accepting him willingly and without question as his newest grandchild, his newest family member.

 _Just like he did for me,_ Ace thought absently, a warmth slowly building in his chest.

He shook his head, chuckling to himself for his foolishness. Of _course_ he did. After all, the crazy old man was the one who taught Ace that blood ties mattered little when it came to family.

In a way, it was Garp's act of kindness and unconditional love for him as an infant, regardless of who his father was, that had inspired Ace to forge the bond of brotherhood with Luffy at all. And then again with Sabo, later down the line.

He watched as Garp finally set Sabo down, letting the poor blond breathe, and then met Luffy's gaze. The boy was grinning widely, snickering with glee. He'd been thinking the same thing, most likely.

Garp chuckled, patting a gasping Sabo on the shoulder, making him wince. "Well then, let's get the three of you settled down. I have a place in Brooklyn; it's not great, but it's got a bedroom, a kitchen, and anything else you need I'll provide for you until you find your feet." He frowned then, mirth gone from his eyes, a fist clenching at his side. "I can only imagine how rough the last few days have been for you boys. You're welcome to stay there as long as you want."

Ace stared, aghast. Even Luffy looked miffed. "Hey, old man," he raised his hands, shaking his head, "you – you really don't have to –"

"Save it, Ace," Garp held up a hand to silence the young man, releasing his hold on Sabo's shoulder. He looked Ace in the eye, laughter and light replaced with something solemn. "I know you boys are more than capable of taking care of yourselves – clearly, since you're here and not at the bottom of the goddamn sea – and I know we haven't always gotten along perfect, but you're still my grand-kids, dammit. I haven't been around as much as I'd like, I know, and that's my fault. But just this once, if it's not too much to ask…let me be here for you."

He looked down at Luffy clinging to Ace's arm, and then turned to look at Sabo over his shoulder, stunned and silent as he looked up at the towering old man.

"All three of you."

Ace felt something lodge in his throat, something in his chest that threatened to burst and overcome him completely. Instead, he ducked his head down, black tresses hiding his eyes from view as he stared at the ground and tried not to cry again. Dammit, all he'd done these last few days was _cry_ and he was freaking _tired_ of it.

But…but Garp, he…

"Freakin' hell, old man," he muttered through clenched teeth, trying to pull himself together and only slightly succeeding. He heard Luffy sniffle a little and giggle beside him. Standing next to a triumphant-looking Garp, Sabo smiled softly, tired eyes warm and understanding.

Garp nodded, planting his hands on his hips. "Good. Now, I've got a ride waiting for us at the top of the street. Once we reach Brooklyn, you three can dry off and rest. I'll provide you with some fresh clothes, too. God knows how long you've been stuck in those rags," he muttered with a shake of his head.

Ace was inclined to agree as he looked down at himself; his clothes were crusty with seawater and blood around his wrists from where the handcuffs had bit into his skin. Luffy and Sabo were no better off – _worse_ even, considering what they'd been through. They probably smelled like horse crap, too.

Preoccupied as he was with his appearance, he didn't notice Garp cracking his knuckles, and by then it was far too late.

"But first –"

Ace blinked, looking up. Luffy looked up, brows furrowed. Sabo wisely took a step back.

 _"FIST OF LOVE!"_

Ace blanched.

 _Oh shi –_

 ** _BANG! BANG!_**

Luffy and Ace went down with screeches of pain, nursing the new lumps on their heads.

 _"What the hell old man?!"_ they screamed at him. Weren't they crying over how happy they were to see each other only moments ago? Now the guy was trying to kill them?

 _"How dare you scare me like that you selfish little bastards!"_ Garp bellowed, shaking his steaming fist at the fallen boys in righteous warning. "You ever _think_ of doing such a thing again and you'll have _more_ to worry about than a Fist of Love, you hear me?!"

Ace scowled, gingerly rubbing his throbbing head. "Damn geezer," he muttered. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't missed this, but still, it sucked.

Fists of Love sucked. _Garp_ sucked, but only a little bit.

"And as for _you –!"_ Garp whirled on Sabo, who let out an ungodly _shriek_ of terror, and then he too was sent sprawling next to Ace and Luffy sporting a new steaming lump on the back of his head.

He whined pitifully, glaring up at the crazy old coot. "What the hell did _I_ do?!" he shouted indignantly. "I just _got_ here, why'd you have to hit me too?!"

"I'm letting you off easy, since that was your first Fist of Love," Garp said, ignoring Sabo's outrage like he did everything else, "but you're not completely off the hook, brat. You scare me like that again, I'll have your ass mounted on a wall right next to Ace and Luffy's, understand?!"

" _That's letting me off easy?!"_ Sabo squawked, flapping the arm not nursing the bump like he was trying to take off. "I just recovered from a concussion a few days ago and now you're gonna give me another one for scaring you when you didn't even know I _existed_ until a few minutes ago?! Crazy old geezer –!"

" _Shut up!_ And I told you to call me Grandpa, dammit!"

Sabo gaped up at their grandfather, hopelessly aghast, arms dropping to his sides in defeat.

Ace took pity on him and patted his shoulder. "He does this a lot," he chuckled when Sabo whipped around and pinned him with a fearful gaze. "We did tell you, remember?"

"I thought you were exaggerating." Sabo sighed heavily, shaking his head and then wincing at the movement as he nursed the comically large bump on his head that already looked like it was starting to swell. "Great. My new Grandpa is a monster."

Luffy, the little brat that just seemed to literally bounce back from just about everything, snickered at Sabo in such an endearing manner that even when the blond turned to glare it him, he immediately melted, unable to be truly pissed at him.

Ace just sighed. "Yeah, you get used to it."

He made it sound like a death sentence, which, in a sense, he supposed it was when you were under the care of someone like Garp D. Monkey, or 'Garp the Fist' to the marines. But really, though he would rather die than admit it out loud, Ace was so happy, relieved to see the geezer, more so when the old man offered a hand to help them up when any other day he'd let them suffer and get up on their own.

He hid a smile behind the folds of his blanket around his shoulders as Garp led the way to their ride waiting for them at the mouth of the alley. Sabo and Luffy stuck close to his sides, muttering and wincing under their breath as they followed close behind.

Fists of Love and a meeting with the asphalt on a rainy day in New York City, side by side with his little brothers.

Ace chuckled to himself.

They really _were_ home.

* * *

 **A/N~ GARP! I love the guy, even if he's technically abusive and makes pretty crazy decisions, but dammit he loved his kids (all three of them XD) Hope you liked it, and more are on the way. I wanna explore what happened _after..._ **

**Reviews are writer chow :3  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N~ Um, holy crap. Not counting the authors notes, this chapter is 10,059 words long. THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE _EVER_ WRITTEN XD  
**

 **Sorry for the lax of updates, I've come to the startling revelation that i might need maybe one or two more chapters than I'd originally planned before I can finish this story off for good, including the prologue which I am _dreading_ to write because I _know_ it's gonna make me cry XD**

 **This is something that I don't think was really explored in the film, or even really mentioned much in the media apart from a few sites I looked at. What happened with the survivors _after?_ I know a few of them either offed themselves or lived with PTSD for the rest of their days, so I wanted to show how the boys would handle it. I hope you like it :)**

 **I OWN NOTHING.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Healing**

Sabo suddenly jolted awake at the sound of rushing water.

Eyes snapping wide, he leapt up from his bed – in his old stateroom, fully-clothed in his old coat, hat, boots and all, back on the ship, _what? –_ and he whipped his head around to stare at the closed door.

Water seeped through the underside and spread across the room.

"Oh god," he gasped.

No. No, not again, not again why was this happening, what was going on? Why was he on the ship, in his room, _sleeping_ when the ship was sinking? This had to be a dream, had to be, there was no way this was real it was all a dream –

Wait.

Where was Ace? Where was Luffy?

Sabo's heart sank deeper and deeper, eyes darting around his pristine bedroom in search of his brothers. They were nowhere to be found. Not Ace's sketchpad filled with beautiful drawings, not Luffy's beloved hat, not the Wizard of Oz book they never had the chance to finish, not the _sake_ or _sakazuki_ cups – nothing.

So that means…

They were still trapped in the belly of the ship.

The stewards had taken them, Outlook made them out as liars and Sabo had let them take his brothers away, leaving them to drown.

 _Ace. Luffy._

 _I have to find them. I have to save them!_

Untangling himself from the sheets, he splashed into the ankle-deep water without hesitation and crossed the room in three strides, throwing the door open –

A wave of seawater, freezing and biting and _painful_ , slammed into him and sent him flying. Soon, his head disappeared under the surface.

He panicked, limbs thrashing, bubbles of precious air escaping from his gaping mouth as he screamed soundlessly into the abyss of blue, a powerful current pulling him under, tearing into him with vicious claws of ice. He was tossed about in the water like leaf in a raging storm, a never-ending cycle, down was up and up was down, everything swirling and ringing and he _couldn't breathe._

Air, he needed air needed _air he couldn't breatheheneededairhendeededair –_

His head suddenly breached the surface again, cold air slapping him in the face. He gasped, gulping breaths of sweet sweet air.

He'd lost his hat and coat, even his cravat was gone, leaving him in his thin shirt, pants and boots. He started shivering immediately.

And then he was met with another startling revelation.

He wasn't in his room anymore. Now, the vast expanse of the ocean was beheld to him, stars gleaming in the black sea overhead.

 _How in the hell…?_

Splashing helplessly, heart and bleeding forehead pounding with a vengeance that left him dizzy and violently ill, Sabo looked around desperately for someone, anyone, to help him. He'd freeze to death or drown very soon if he didn't get out of the water, there had to be _something_ out there to help him, anything…

But Sabo was alone. He was alone in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. No bodies, no debris, nothing in sight for miles and miles.

" _Help!"_ he screamed, kicking furiously to stay afloat in the freezing waters. " _H-Help, please, anybody! H-Hack?! K-Koala?! A-Ace, Luffy, where are you?! HELP!"_

Nothing.

He kept going, his voice starting to crack and give out the louder and longer he screamed, but he kept going in hopes someone would hear him. He didn't care if Outlook showed up at this rate, he just had to get out of the freaking water.

Still nothing.

Nothing at all.

Tears stung his already stinging eyes – tears of pain, unbridled fear – even as he fought to keep his head above water lest it dragged him down to join _Titanic_. He couldn't be alone out here, he _couldn't,_ there had to be _someone –_

Something caught his eye on the left. It floated, bobbing along silently on the surface of the flat calm. He turned –

A raft. The familiar shape of a wall or a door torn from its hinges.

Two bodies were up on top of it, locked together, arms and legs intertwined.

Two heads of raven black.

 _Ace and Luffy._

"Oh thank god _."_ Fighting back a sob, Sabo willed his stiffening body to get moving and he paddled over, movements already sluggish from the cold seeping into him. He ignored it. Ace and Luffy were right there, _right there,_ waiting for him. They'd made it from below decks after all! He hadn't failed them yet!

He was almost there, almost there –

He grabbed the raft, panting heavily with exhaustion. Neither of his brothers moved when he accidentally rocked the raft a little. They didn't even flinch or let out so much as a squeak.

Sabo's relieved smile slowly dipped until it vanished altogether.

He reached out to grab Ace's shoulder. The older man's back was facing him, Luffy tucked protectively against his chest on the other side. "A-Ace?" he whispered through his chattering jaws. The cold was getting harder and harder to bear.

He shook Ace's shoulder again. "A-Ace, w-wake up, it's me. I-It's me, Sabo."

No response. His older brother didn't even twitch.

"A-Ace, please," Sabo begged, letting go of Ace's shoulder to carefully drift around the raft so he could see his brothers' face. "Ace, c'mon, a-answer me –"

Ace's open eyes, glazed over and lifeless, stared back at him.

A strangled scream left Sabo's dry mouth as he reared back, limbs flailing and splashing.

 _No. This can't be real. It can't be it_ _ **can't**_ _be._

Chest heaving, Sabo looked at Ace, really _looked,_ his mind screaming denial and his heart praying for it to be so. Ace's fingers and lips were tinged with an unnatural blue, freckles standing out against the white canvas of his cheeks. Frost gathered and stuck to him, in his hair, his clothes, seeping into his bloody wrists and unseeing eyes – he was frozen solid, inside and out.

Sabo choked.

He was frozen.

Ace was _frozen_.

Ace was **_dead._**

"N-No," Sabo whimpered as tears gathered anew, reaching out with a hand that trembled violently. "No, no, nononono, Ace, _please,_ no, d-don't do this, Ace, don't leave me –"

And then something else struck him, draining him dry until horror threatened to consume him whole.

 _Luffy._

The teen was curled into Ace's still chest, head tucked under his chin, arms curled up between them like a kitten. Frost had accumulated all over him, too, turning him into a statue of ice. He was still in a way Luffy D. Monkey should _never_ be, not even a twitch.

Nothing to indicate he was still breathing.

But even so – "Luffy?" Sabo breathed, reaching out one last time, touching his baby brothers' arm. "L-Lu, wake up. _Please."_

The silence mocked him.

And it was the silence that finally broke him as he gripped the back of Luffy's coat and sobbed in the darkness.

The stabbing cold of the Atlantic didn't compare to the tearing of his heart.

Luffy was dead. Ace was dead. His brothers, the only family he had left in the world, _all_ he had left in the world…

He'd failed them.

"Come back," he begged through his tears, dripping like rain off his chin and into the sea. He held Luffy's coat tighter, almost ripping the fabric between blue-tipped fingers. "Come back, come back, _come back, please come back…"_

They weren't coming back. Of course they weren't. They were dead. Ace and Luffy were dead. They were _dead_ , gone, gone and Sabo was all alone. He had nothing left, no-one, _no-one nothing nothing_ _ **nothing**_ _–_

 _I told you,_ a familiar voice echoed around him, oily and mocking. _If only you'd jumped that night. If only you'd listened to me. I could've spared you this pain, this suffering, all of it. But you didn't listen._

 _I suppose I'll just have to take you by force._

Sabo was suddenly dragged into the water, an invisible force ripping him away from Ace and Luffy. He vanished from the surface without so much as cry.

It was even darker and colder below the surface, and whatever had him kept pulling him deeper and deeper with no intention of letting him go. Air bubbles escaped his gaping mouth as he screamed, taking in water as he fought to claw his way back up to the surface to no avail.

He was sinking, fast, faster than the ship. He was drowning, he was dying, he was going to die, he didn't _want_ to die not _here oh_ _ **God**_ _help somebody help he couldn't_ _ **breathe –**_

 _"Sabo! Sabo, wake up!_ SABO!"

Sabo opened his eyes and screamed.

* * *

Luffy was jolted awake to the sound of Sabo's muffled sobbing.

It'd been almost a week since the sinking, and only a few days since they'd arrived in New York, dropped off at the docks by _Carpathia_ and her amazing crew and then taken in by Garp to live at his place in Brooklyn. His apartment was bigger than the average and yet it was modest, with two small bedrooms, a bathroom and a small kitchen – more than what Ace and Luffy were used to and less than Sabo was, but none of them complained.

It was just fine. Luffy knew he liked it, because everywhere he looked he saw impressions of his grandfather, his family, signs that as much as things had changed, some things stayed the same. Granted, they wouldn't be living here permanently, but Luffy still liked it a lot, even if it was kinda cramped.

There was only one bed in each room. Seeing that one room belonged to Garp – _no one_ wanted to bunk with the giant of an old man who snored worse than anything – the boys had had to compromise, something they were steadily getting used to. They took turns; one took the small bed while the other two took the floor, making a bed of their own with spare blankets and pillows that Garp hadn't minded throwing at them. Literally.

It was Sabo's turn to take the bed tonight (he protested every time but Ace wasn't having any of it, and Luffy had nearly laughed himself into a coma last time when Ace actually picked Sabo up, threw him over his shoulder, carried and then tossed him onto the bed; the blond had been _shook,_ and didn't argue again after that), leaving the two D's snoozing quite comfortably on the floor.

Despite the hard-wooden floorboards digging into his back, Luffy found himself slipping into a peaceful rest, knowing he was safe with his brothers in his reach and his grandad in the other room.

His dreams, however…well…they weren't great.

He sometimes ended up on the ship as it tilted and plunged into the sea, taking him with her. Sometimes he got shot in the back by Outlook. Sometimes he drowned in the second-class stateroom, handcuffed to the bed, screaming and crying with no one to hear him.

Sometimes he saw Franky staring at him with unseeing eyes, bobbing in the water, frozen solid.

Sometimes he heard Sanji wailing over Zeff as he hugged Zoro, Chopper sobbing uncontrollably for his dad, Robin holding him but not being _there_ as she stared into nothing _,_ Usopp and Nami holding each other too scared to let go, Brook humming a haunting melody to himself as he shed silent tears, swaying where he stood like a ghost…

But most of the time, he dreamed his brothers truly perished on that godforsaken raft in the middle of the sea. Those nights were much harder to bounce back from. Those nights…made him feel like dying just to banish the dreams.

But on those nights, Ace or Sabo would be there to assure him they were real when he woke up. This was all real, the present, him in the bed or on the floor or in the cradle of his brothers' arms. He'd survived. They all had.

They'd lost friends and prized possessions, and Luffy had failed to be there for the people he cared about. But…but those wounds would heal. Scars would fade.

They would learn to accept – but _never_ forget – and live on. They would get stronger. Luffy knew that. He just had to convince his dumb dreams to do the same.

On this night, he was dreaming of the moment he and his brothers stood at the bow of _Titanic,_ arms spread like wings and heads thrown back as the crowed and laughed into the setting sun. It was a great dream, for once.

And then Sabo started crying in his sleep.

Pleasant dreams be damned, Luffy was awake in an instant, head lurching from his pillow and eyes darting across the small room and at the bed, where his brother was tossing and turning under the blankets, whimpering into his pillow. The whimpers became soft sobs, and Sabo clutched at his chest like his heart was being ripped out.

Luffy watched him in horrified silence.

Even after the sinking, all that time spent on _Carpathia_ and the days that followed, Sabo hadn't had a nightmare once, not like Ace and Luffy did almost every night. He just seemed to switch off like a light-bulb, dead to the world and locked away from dreamland.

But now he was dreaming. And as his cries grew louder until he was all but _screaming_ into his pillow, Luffy knew it was a _bad_ one.

Teeth grinding and fear searing his veins like fire, Luffy began to untangle himself from his blankets. He had to wake Sabo up. _Now._

But he was beaten to the punch Ace suddenly leapt up from his bedding on Luffy's left, immediately wide awake. He took one look at Sabo, now thrashing under the covers like he was drowning – _drowning,_ oh God – and he was off, on his feet and on the bed in seconds.

Luffy wasn't far behind, and they piled onto the bed as Sabo's screaming and thrashing grew worse, frenzied, like he was falling – or sinking.

"Sabo! Sabo, wake up, can you hear me?!" Ace called, straddling Sabo's hips and barely dodging a flying fist that probably would've destroyed Ace's jaw, or at least bruised it good and proper. "Sabo, it's okay! You're safe, it's me, Ace! Wake up!"

Sabo kept screaming, tears running down his face and a cold sweat breaking out along his forehead. With Ace pinning him down he couldn't get very far, but that didn't stop him from trying, crying out ' _let me go let me_ _ **go**_ _I can't die, I don't want to die, Ace, Luffy,_ _ **come**_ _ **back**_ _!'_

Luffy watched, eyes wide. He was scared. Not of Sabo of course, but of what had dared to enter his dreams and hurt him enough to make him cry in his sleep, make him believe his brothers had _left him._

He was scared, but also so incredibly _angry,_ because how _dare_ the night terrors plague his brothers' dreams and _hurt him._ He wanted to reach into Sabo's head and rip the nightmares right out, but this wasn't a fight he could win, not this time.

This was another invisible enemy, and in the face of it, Luffy felt as powerless as he had when he'd been chained to a bed.

But Ace was different.

Ace growled, pain and determination etched in his narrowed eyes at Sabo's words. He grabbed Sabo's wrists with both hands and held them tight, not pinning them to the bed but keeping them aloft, held apart. Sabo instantly resisted, struggling harder. He was strong, even in his sleep, but Ace was that little bit stronger, and the older man didn't budge or falter when the blond bucked and fought.

 _"Sabo!"_ he shouted, squeezing his wrists harder. _"Sabo, wake up!_ SABO!"

Sabo's eyes snapped open, and he let out a strangled scream of terror that shook even Luffy to the bone.

Ace didn't get up or let go of his wrists as the blond gasped for air like he couldn't get enough of it, his whole body trembling, shaking like a leaf, eyes dazed and full of unshed tears that Luffy wanted more than anything to wipe away. But Ace shook his head, so he stayed his reaching hand. He didn't want Sabo to freak out anymore than he already had by any sudden movements before he could properly gather his wits.

He was awake. But he wasn't quite lucid.

Sabo's breathing eventually slowed down, but he still wasn't quite there. Stroking his wrists with his thumbs, Ace leaned down a little. "Sabo," he said, quiet and soothing, just like how he always spoke to Luffy after his worst nightmares, which were a common thing these days it seemed. "Sabo, come back to us, bud. We're right here. Everything's okay. Just come back."

Sabo blinked, hard. Suddenly, his eyes were clear. He blinked again, and slowly, he looked up to meet Ace's calm gaze, recognition dawning in the mismatched blue and grey.

Luffy smiled, relief rushing through him. He was back.

"…Ace?" he croaked, eyes growing a little wider like he couldn't believe his brother was right in front of him.

Despite that, Ace smiled back at him and eased his grip on his wrists, but not letting go, not yet. "The one and only," he replied, flashing Sabo a reassuring grin hat never failed to soothe Luffy in the past, never failed to assure him that he wasn't alone, he wasn't at Big Mom's home in that cold, locked room…what he'd seen was just a dream, and the big brother grinning at him and holding him tight was the blessed reality.

But…it didn't seem to work with Sabo. Not right away, at least.

He stared up at Ace for a moment longer, drinking him in, not quite heeding his words. His eyes darted around a little until they landed on Luffy, and his breath hitched.

"…Lu?"

Luffy was worried. Incredibly worried. But he made sure to smile big and wide, pouring all the love and assurance he could muster into it, because Sabo was still scared, and invisible enemy or not, Luffy would rather die than allow his brother to wallow in the remnants of a nightmare designed to _hurt_ him.

"Yup! I'm right here, 'Bo!" he chimed, deeming it safe to reach out and gently pet Sabo's fluffy bed hair. He loved it when Sabo's hair got all poofy when he woke up, it was hilarious. "I'm right here. So's Ace," he added softly. "We're both right here."

 _'Ace, Luffy,_ _ **come back!'**_

Luffy fought a frown.

 _Kiss my ass, nightmares. We're always gonna be here for Sabo._

Ace nodded at Luffy, smiling proudly before switching his focus back to Sabo, who stared blankly at Luffy for a minute longer. He tried to sit up, only to find he was still being pinned under Ace. "…lemme up," he murmured, and Ace immediately obliged, letting go of his wrists and shuffling off him.

Luffy retracted his hand from his hair as Sabo sat up, crossing his legs and letting his face drop into his hands, elbows perched on his knees. He let out a ragged breath that hitched, like he was about to cry again.

The worry returned with a vengeance as Luffy watched him, head tilted to the side to try and catch his eyes. He was almost at a loss. Was Sabo's nightmare really that bad? Well, he _was_ screaming in his sleep and thrashing a lot, but…

He shared a brief look with Ace, and the teen instantly knew his oldest brother was thinking the same thing.

Looking back at Sabo's bowed head, Ace tilted his, trying to meet his eyes like Luffy had under the curtain of tangled blond hair, brows furrowed in concern. "Sabo," he prompted, reaching out to take his shoulder. Sabo said nothing, but he tensed under Ace's hand, like his touched almost burned him.

That…that was weird. That was bad.

Ace narrowed his eyes. "Sabo, talk to me buddy. You alright? What's going on?"

"Thank god," Sabo's voice trembled as the words left his lips – and it was then that Luffy realized that his whole body was trembling again, fingers digging into his hair like he wanted to tear the feathery strands from their roots. "I-I was – I was s-so _sure_ that you…a-and Luffy…you were both…a-and I was –"

A sob broke through Sabo's grinding teeth before he could stop it. Luffy saw the tears dripping onto Sabo's lap like raindrops.

Those tears _angered_ Luffy. They must've terrified Ace, if his pale complexion was anything to go by as he stared at Sabo's shaking form.

"I was _alone,"_ Sabo sobbed openly, chest heaving as he tried and failed to scrub the tears from his face with his arm, more and more taking their place. "I was alone and – and you 'n Lu were _gone_ …I couldn't –"

He couldn't go on, and he gave into his tears and fear as he doubled over and wept into his hands. Ace could only stare at him, a new _deep_ kind of pain etched in his eyes as Sabo broke down in front of them.

Luffy's expression was unreadable, but his eyes became a storm.

Sabo was crying. Sabo was hurt, and Luffy couldn't just sit there idly and take it anymore. Because now, he could do something about it. He could _help_.

He clambered over and pushed at Sabo's arms until they fell away without a fight, and then Luffy climbed onto Sabo's lap and threw his arms around his waist, burying his face deep into his chest. Sabo all but latched onto Luffy, pulling him closer and holding on like a vice. He didn't stop crying even as he hid his face into Luffy's hair, fingers digging into his back. Luffy didn't mind at all. He closed his eyes and squeezed a little tighter, patting Sabo's back soothingly.

Sabo was safe. He didn't know it, not really, or he was just having trouble remembering. So Luffy would remind him. He would stay with his brother, hold on tight until the nightmares left him, until he remembered he wasn't alone.

Until he remembered they were together, and always would be, no matter what.

Ace joined them quickly, shuffling over and wrapping his arms around them both, sandwiching Luffy between him and Sabo. He tucked Sabo's bowed head under his chin and held on tight. "Shh, it's okay, Sabo," he whispered, rocking them gently back and forth like a mother rocking her child. It was soothing, grounding, even to Luffy and he wasn't the one who needed saving from himself. "It's okay, it's okay. It was just a dream. Me 'n Lu are right here, alright? We're not going anywhere."

And that, Luffy thought with a proud grin against Sabo's shirt, was what finally got through to the blond as his heart-wrenching sobs softened into hiccuping sniffles, eased by the warmth and love of their embrace.

Even so, Luffy held on with all he had, and tighter still when Sabo spoke again in a whisper that reminded the teen of himself when he was younger, scared, terribly alone –

"…promise?"

Luffy couldn't see it, but he could almost _feel_ Ace smiling as he pulled them even closer, dropping a kiss into Sabo's endearing mess of gold. "Promise," he whispered back.

"Promise," Luffy echoed firmly, his voice muffled but audible from the folds of Sabo's shirt as he nodded. "We made a vow, remember? We're brothers now, and we stay together no matter what. And Ace always keeps his promises, you know that, Sabo. It's okay if you're a little scared now, but those nightmares were wrong. We're still here. We won't die, even if it kills us."

A pause. And then Sabo snickered wetly, nuzzling Luffy's scarred cheek against his own and making the teen giggle. It tickled!

"There's – There's a little logic missing in that speech of yours, Lulu," he said, his voice still raw, and he was sniffing a little, but with their cheeks squished together, Luffy could feel him grinning. Ace chuckled at the exchange, ruffling Sabo's already messed up hair.

Sabo wasn't okay. Not yet. Hell, none of them were, and they wouldn't be for a long time. But they were getting there, slowly but surely. They were making progress, little by little, supporting each other every step of the way.

And Sabo was smiling again. Luffy immediately counted that as a win, a battle well fought.

They stayed that way for a little longer, Ace stroking the back of Sabo's head in soothing motions, Sabo's damp cheek squished against Luffy's. The blonde's whimpers had long faded into silence, and soon he let out a steady breath that ghosted against Luffy's cheek.

"I think…I think I'm okay now," he said softly.

Ace was the first to draw back, just enough to look at Sabo as the other man raised his head to meet his silver eyes. Ace quirked a brow. "You _think?"_ he probed.

Sabo shifted. Luffy drew back to look up at him, too; his eyes were red and puffy from crying, and he looked weary down to the marrow of his bones despite the grin he'd had before. He bit his lip, briefly meeting Luffy's curious gaze.

That was a mistake on his part, because one look told Luffy all he needed to know. He absolutely wasn't okay, and he looked like he was gonna try and lie about it.

So Luffy narrowed his eyes at him just a bit.

"Sabo…" he warned, hoping he pulled off the same 'no-nonsense' tone that Ace liked to use on him when he caught him doing something he thought was stupid.

It worked, because Sabo, looking a little surprised at Luffy and then resigned, hung his head and sighed heavily. "Fine, fine…I'm…I'm not okay yet," he admitted, unwrapping one arm from where he'd locked it round Luffy and running his hand through his feathery mess of blond. "I know it was just a bad dream, but it…it shook me up a bit, I'll admit."

"Didn't sound like a bit," Ace argued.

Sabo gave him a _look._ "Alright, _more_ than a bit. But…I'll get over it, really."

"Not overnight, you won't," Ace admonished without any real heat, and he flicked Sabo's forehead, smirking when Sabo whined and pouted at him like a kid half his age. Beside them, Luffy snickered happily, glad that Sabo was slowly coming back to himself even if he wasn't 100% just yet.

Teasing accomplished, Ace leaned back on his hands on the mattress, pursing his lips and humming to himself thoughtfully as he cast his eyes about the room, looking for something. What that something was, Luffy had no idea, until his older brother looked down at the mess of their blankets and pillows strewn about the floorboards and then looked back at the two boys staring at him with their heads tilted expectantly.

(Something Luffy loved about Sabo was how he'd mimic them sometimes, in speech, body language and that awesome thing they did when they spoke with their eyes. Whether he knew he was doing it or not, Luffy didn't know or care, because it was _awesome_ , especially now that Sabo was even starting to pick up on Ace's Irish accent when he got pissed off.

Maybe Luffy should start doing it, too.)

Then Ace smirked. "I have an idea."

"Care to share with the rest of the class or are you gonna be a cryptic bastard and keep us up all night guessing?" Sabo droned. Luffy bit his lip against another snicker. Tired, sarcastic Sabo was the best Sabo.

Ace ignored the sass, motioning the ruined bedding on the floor with a jerk of his head. "You guys wanna make a pillow nest?"

Two immediate responses, relieved and elated respectively –

" _Hell. Yes."_

* * *

That was how Garp found them the next morning.

He emerged from his bedroom, yawning wide and loud as he fixed his tie and straightened his coat, striding towards the boy's room ready to wake them good and early – they'd been through hell, that much was true, but he couldn't allow them to waste away in bed every day. It wasn't healthy, not for three traumatized kids who needed to recover and move on before the events of that night took them over.

But when he opened the door ready to wake them Marine style, he locked his jaw shut, staring at what lay before him in surprise.

All three brats were on the floor in a pile of blankets and pillows fashioned into what looked like a nest, limbs entangled, hands interlocked, foreheads touching, peaceful snores floating in the air as they slept, blissfully unaware of the rest of the world around them, or the old man gawking at them from the doorway.

Then again, he shouldn't have been surprised in the slightest. Ace and Luffy had been cuddly little buggers ever since they were kids, something Luffy had initiated after the two had finally decided to get along; guess they had no qualms dragging the new kid into the mix, and the result it yielded was…dammit, it was freakin' adorable.

Besides that, grown men or not, they were still young, two of them barely out of boyhood while the other was yet to be a man. Garp honestly couldn't find it in him to criticize.

A fond smile touched his lips. They were pressed so close together despite the wide expanse of the floor, they might as well have been attached. If the old Marine didn't know any better, he'd say they were trying to squeeze onto a small raft or –

He stiffened.

* * *

 _5 nights earlier…_

 _"So…how the hell did the three of you survive?" Garp finally asked over a steaming cup of tea late at night._

 _The brat sat across from him, eyes rimmed with an unnatural red from the night terror that'd had him scouring the cupboards for a remedy to make his hands stop shaking, stared up from his own cup, freckles standing out against the stark white of his cheeks._

 _Perhaps, in hindsight, this wasn't the best conversation to be having after a nightmare both real and imaginative, but Garp was not a man known for subtlety. That was –_ had _been – Sengoku's thing._

 _Also…he had to know. He'd already gotten the first half of the story – how they'd been framed for a crime they didn't commit, how Luffy had been locked in a room by himself when the ship was sinking (fury couldn't_ _ **begin**_ _to describe what he felt hearing that, it was Big Mom all over again), and how they'd had to fight their way to the top decks…_

 _He just had to know how two – three now – of his most precious people could have possibly survived such a catastrophe in the middle of the bloody sea with only a few scars to show for it._

 _Ace said nothing at first, observing Garp over the rim of his mug. He briefly glanced over at where Luffy and the new brat, Sabo, were passed out cold on the old couch, cuddled up together, too exhausted to bother making the trek to their bedroom. Ace had tucked them both in earlier, using the quilts they'd taken with them from_ Carpathia. _It was a sight to see, one that Garp never thought he'd live to see from Roger's once hateful boy._

 _Garp watched as the kid's eyes softened with fondness and no small amount of unconditional love – such a far cry from the resentful, angry, almost suicidal kid he'd been before Luffy – before the dimness settled in once more. He set the cup on the table, leaning forward on his elbows. He didn't look at Garp, not yet._

 _"…after the ship finally went down," he began softly, hands tightening around the mug, "…we had to swim around and look for somethin' to float on, get out of the water before we froze to death. There was…I dunno, a piece of a wooden door or a wall or whatever, and we all managed to fit, but it was a tight one. Lu sat between me 'n Sabo, and we were huddled so close we could've been attached at the hip," he smirked, but it lacked any real mirth._

 _Raking a hand through his hair tiredly, he went on. "Sabo came up with the idea to use Lu's lifebelt and tie it underneath the raft to get more buoyancy so that we didn't sink or tip the thing over. It actually worked, for the most part."_

 _Garp nodded along, taking a swing from his cup. "Smart kid. Comin' up with a plan like that in such a paralyzing situation, not to mention sporting one helluva concussion, is damn near admirable. Hell, most admirals can't handle the stress of common missions. Kid's got his head screwed on tight and his priorities straight, that's for sure." He chuckled softly, eying Sabo from the corner of his eye as the kid snuggled closer to Luffy under the blankets. Luffy snuggled right back, drooling on Sabo's shoulder._

 _Garp grinned. "He'd make an exceptional Marine –"_

 _"If there's one thing I know Sabo will_ never _be, old man, it's a Marine," Ace interjected, taking a gulp from his now lukewarm tea. He shrugged. "I tell you not to waste your time on trying to recruit him the same way you tried with me 'n Lu, but go off, I guess."_

 _"Quiet, punk," Garp huffed, letting the brat's little smirk slide, because his grand-kid was smiling again. It was only small, but a godsend compared to the haunting emptiness he'd seen when he'd walked into the kitchen to find the lad staring at his empty mug and not – being_ there, _in body, mind or soul._

 _Unfortunately, he had one more question that would surely wipe the smile from his kid's face. He prepared himself, blew out a gusty breath, and went for it._

 _"How long?"_

 _He didn't need to elaborate. Ace swallowed, bit his lip, staring down into the remnants of his cooling tea, eyes glazed over like he was going back in time to place he'd rather forget. Garp didn't push him. He gave the boy time to steady himself, remember where he was; in the present, safe and warm in his granddad's home, not stuck on a raft in the middle of the_ Atlantic _…_

 _Finally, Ace took a breath –_

 _"…about two hours, I think. Only one boat out of the twenty came back to search for survivors. Lu had to swim with a hole in his leg to get their attention, because – because Sabo and I were already unconscious by then."_

* * *

Garp's famous fists clenched at his sides, holding back the rage he felt surging within him once more.

He wanted to find the bastards in charge of loading and launching those lifeboats and kill them. Better yet, he wanted to track down that sunovabitch Momonga – Ismay, _whatever_ – and kill him too for daring, even _daring_ , to put hundreds of lives at risk for the sake of publicity, along with all the other rich bastards who'd thought decreasing the number of lifeboats was a _good idea on a ship made of goddamn iron –_

He growled like a feral beast, unable to stop himself. The boys shifted in their sleep, but thankfully didn't wake up.

His boys, _his kids,_ had been on that ship. They'd almost died. They were nearly drowned, nearly _shot,_ nearly frozen to death on a piece of floating wood, all because of the haughty, **_stupid_** decisions and transgressions of the rich, arrogant assholes sitting at the top of the heap.

Watching them now as they slept, unconsciously forming what Garp now knew to be the same protective huddle they'd been forced to make just to survive out there…it almost had Garp hoping that his blasted rebellious son succeeded in whatever the hell he was trying to do to change the world they lived in.

If he knew what his own son had been through because of the bastards at the top, well…not even god himself would stop that storm from brewing and raising all hell.

Luffy mumbled something in his sleep, snapping Garp from his thoughts as his youngest grandson started to squirm, face crumpled. "S'bo…Ace…don' go…don' leggo…don' go, please…"

Garp blinked, perplexed. 'Don't let go'? The hell did he mean by that?

He never got an answer, but Ace and Sabo automatically shifted closer, nearly smothering the teenager between them. Sabo nosed Luffy's hair like a mother wolf and her pup, and Ace's arm reached over to take Sabo's shoulder and pull him closer, their foreheads meeting. Their nearness seemed to do the trick, for Luffy began to relax against them, nuzzling Ace's chest and tangling his fingers with Sabo's.

Garp blinked again, and even he couldn't stop the stupid grin from growing across his bearded face. Brats were too damn old to be acting this cute.

And if he'd had any qualms about Sabo joining the family – he _hadn't,_ not at all, but if he _had_ – he certainly didn't now. He loved Ace and Luffy, clear as day.

Garp had only heard half the story of what they'd been through on the ship, but if the part where Sabo had actually gone back down while the ship was _sinking_ to save them said anything about the kid…well, he owed him more than he could ever hope to repay. He'd given him a home, welcomed him with open arms and a good ol' Fist of Love, but still…

 _Welcome to the family, Sabo…or Sabo Portgas, I suppose I should say._

Then he shook his head.

 _It suits him. And god knows Rouge would've adopted you and Luffy on the spot if she was still alive, whether you took her last name or not._

Garp shut the door quietly and left without a word. Really, he should wake them. But after all they'd been through, they deserved a longer break. He'd let them sleep, and hope no more nightmares plagued their dreams.

* * *

It was around noon when Ace finally cracked his eyes open, wincing at the bright stream of daylight beaming through the small window on the wall. He really hadn't meant to sleep in for so long today. It just sorta…happened, he guessed.

Well, one thing was certain, he'd screwed over his schedule big time, never mind the lack of medication for his narcolepsy. He'd have to talk to Garp about that later; if there was anything the crazy old man took seriously, it was his family and their well-being, meaning he was blessedly aware of how serious Ace's condition was.

But that could come later. Right now, he was hungry.

Bones protesting, Ace untangled himself from Luffy's clingy limbs and the blankets, stretching and letting out a mighty yawn that could've woken the dead. Luffy barely stirred, snoring away without a care in the world, grinning dopily. Must be a great dream.

Smiling down at his baby brother dozing peacefully – he'd be nice, give him a few minutes more – Ace's eyes then roamed over to where Sabo was sleeping –

And he wasn't there.

Ace blinked, perplexed, staring at the empty spot behind Luffy a moment longer than he should have. "Sabo?" he called softly, looking around the mostly barren bedroom; the decent sized room consisted of the one bed and a small closet, the only things inside being their shoes and the coat Sabo had gotten from Outlook and had then given to Luffy. The bed was empty, had been ever since Sabo's godawful nightmare, which could only mean…

Leaving Luffy to sleep, Ace got to his feet and crept out of their bedroom, entering the living room/kitchen.

He had no reason to fear – Sabo was okay, he was alive, anything else was an illusion, a nightmare – but relief still flooded his veins when he found Sabo sitting at the rickety old table with a newspaper in hand.

The front page screamed at him, another headline about _Titanic,_ and Ace's smile fell a bit.

It'd only been less than a week. No one could expect such a thing to blow over in a few short days. God knew the night still burned bright and painful in Ace's memories like a raging inferno…or seared through him like ice water…

(He swore he saw Luffy flinch that one time Garp had switched the tap on in the kitchen sink.)

What surprised him, however, was that Sabo wasn't looking at the front cover. His eyes were fixed on the pages in between. Whatever he was reading had given him that glazed-over, vacant, _numb_ appearance, one that worried Ace considering the events of last night…and every night since the sinking.

He was slow in his approach as he made his way over to the table, but by no means discreet. Sabo blinked out of his trance at the sound of Ace's footsteps, and looked up from the page he'd probably been staring at for over an hour just as Ace sat down on the chair beside him, smiling.

"Hey."

Sabo's lip quirked just once, an almost smile. "Hey."

"How long've you been up?"

Sabo shrugged, uncaring. "Dunno. 'Bout an hour, I think. Mr. Garp – sorry, _grandpa,_ left just as I stepped out. Decided to let you 'n Lu sleep a little while longer."

"How dreadfully kind of you, good sir. Your chivalrous act must be awarded promptly, perhaps with a loving kiss –"

A hand slapped over Ace's face, silencing him. He could see Sabo's disgusted frown through his fingers. "I will _pay_ you to shut the hell up and get away from me," he muttered crossly. "Seriously."

Undeterred, Ace grinned behind Sabo's palm. "Too bad we're both broke as hell." He leaned forward, pushing against Sabo's hand even as the blond pushed back. "Pucker up!"

" _Stop,_ Ace," despite his protests, when Sabo finally withdrew his hand with a final shove, he was smiling tiredly.

Ace grinned wider. _"There_ he is," he teased, reaching out to ruffle the endearing mess of blond bed hair. Sabo habitually batted his hand away like an irritated cat, his smile widening just a little at Ace's antics. Getting somebody to smile was usually Luffy's thing, but the little bugger was out of commission, leaving Ace to take his place. Though he was proud of himself; guess spending time around Luffy really had its perks. Sometimes.

Which was why he was already preparing for the worst when he decided to address the elephant in the room and cleared his throat.

"So, what're you reading?" he asked. "Apart from…y'know, the obvious, I didn't think there was anything else in the papers that could do –" he gestured Sabo's face with a wave of his hand, "– _that,_ to you."

As expected, the smile quickly faded from Sabo's lips, replaced once more by that damned numb frown that Ace was starting to loathe wit a fiery passion. But he kept his cool and his silence, allowing Sabo time to answer as he looked back down at the paper in his hands. The corners of his lips twitched with the beginnings of a frown as he clutched hard at the paper for a moment like he wanted to tear it to pieces and burn it to ash, pale knuckles turning paler from the strain. He relaxed his grip before he could do anything, though, and eventually handed the crumpled sheets over to Ace.

When Ace, still mildly concerned and watching his brother carefully – it was never a good sign when Sabo had that look in his eye, the same he'd had when threatened the man who'd wanted their raft, the same he'd had when he'd been ready to jump off the back of the ship and give himself to the sea – hesitated, Sabo reached out and pointed to a small article near the bottom of the page. "Read that," he said softly, and then leaned back in his chair to wait.

Ace took one look at the small headline and gaped.

 ** _'OUTLOOK III EXPOSED'_**

 _'Barely a week since the tragedy of TITANIC, renowned American businessman Mr. Outlook III, one of the survivors from the wreckage, was exposed and charged for several counts of fraud, mistreatment of employees, child abuse and neglect, and even attempted murder on the very ship doomed to sink into the Atlantic. The source of the incredibly detailed information remains unknown, apart from a doctor aboard the_ RMS Carpathia, _Dr Law Trafalgar, who confirmed Outlook to be the culprit behind the attempted shooting of a seventeen-year-old steerage passenger he'd treated. Outlook was quickly taken into custody for further questioning…'_

Ace stopped reading and leaned back in his chair, thrown for a loop.

Outlook was in jail. Wow.

Sabo had promised to keep silent about what he'd done to Luffy – Ace wished he could've returned the favor in _some_ manner, that son of a bitch deserved that much – but apparently Law and someone else – a few someone's, maybe – hadn't shared the sentiment. Now he was long gone, his name tarnished for good, never to get near Sabo or Luffy ever again.

Huh. Well…that was unexpected, but still, great news. Outlook finally got what he deserved.

But that didn't explain why Sabo looked about ready to jump in front of a train when Ace looked at him again, raising a brow.

"…okay. Outlook was arrested. That's…that's good, right?" he said, picking his words carefully and watching Sabo's expression. "I mean…he'll never come after us again if he decided to breech the agreement, and no one else will ever –"

"Keep reading."

Sabo's voice, void of any joy or anger – void of anything at all – stopped Ace cold. Dread seeped into him anew as he looked back down at the paper and carried on reading.

 _'…Outlook was taken into custody for further questioning. However, the following morning, he was found dead in his cell, having concealed a pistol in his waistcoat and using it to shoot himself in the mouth during the night –'_

Ace nearly ripped the paper in his clenched fists, silver eyes blown wide and mouth agape in a soundless gasp of horror.

He read the passage again. And again. And _again,_ just to be sure. It didn't disappear, nor did it change.

 _'…found dead in his cell…'_

 _'…dead in his cell…'_

 _Dead._

Outlook was dead.

He'd put a pistol in his mouth and shot himself.

 _Holy mother of god…_

Don't get him wrong, Ace despised Outlook with a passion no fire could hope to equal. He'd abused Sabo his whole life, had cheated and lied to others to earn his fortune and fame, had almost _killed_ them back on the ship in a fit of rage for not getting his way…he was scum, and deserved whatever punishment he got.

But…to hear that he'd killed himself, of all things…

Ace looked up at Sabo again.

The blonde's eyes were as vacant as before, staring at his hands braced top the wooden table. His spine was bent low like the weight of the world was pressing down on him, the bags under his eyes more pronounced, standing out against the pale hue of his face like bruises. He looked as close to death as a living, breathing human could look.

In short, he looked _awful._ Worse still, there was guilt in the crease of his brow and the clenching of his fingers.

Dropping the paper on the table, Ace slowly reached out. "Sabo…?"

"I don't know how to feel," Sabo spoke, raw voice barely above a whisper. Ace drew his hand back as Sabo uncurled his spine and met his gaze. Much to Ace's mounting horror, tears were beginning to gather in the red-rimmed, discolored eyes of his little brother.

"…I hated him. For so long, I hated him. I wanted to see him get his just rewards, wanted to see him crash and burn the same way I did, make him _sorry_. But…deep down, I…he was still my father…" He roughly scrubbed his face with the back of his hand, achieving little as tear after salty tear tracked down his cheeks, lower lip wobbling as he fought for control. "…h-he never loved me. N-Not really, not the way a father should, and I-I couldn't love him back – I _feared_ him for god's sake! He almost _killed_ us, almost killed _Luffy_ a-and he'd hurt so many people –"

"Sabo," Ace reached out again without hesitation, clasping Sabo's quivering shoulder tight. Sabo's head snapped up to meet his, tear-filled eyes wide. _"Breathe."_

Blinking several times, Sabo took a deep breath and let it out with a whooshing sigh that had him sagging, boneless, swaying sideways into Ace to lean on him. Ace wrapped an arm around his brother and pulled him close, rubbing a hand up and down his arm comfortingly.

They stayed that way for a while, letting the distant ambience of the city life beyond the walls wash over them, simply existing together in the moment. Ace closed his eyes, head leaning against Sabo's, motions slow and soothing as he continued to rub his arm.

Sabo soon broke the silence with a whisper – "…is it okay? For me to…to feel bad that he died?"

"Of course it is." Ace didn't even have to think about it. Much as he hated the nobleman that had made Sabo's life a living hell, even he couldn't deny that he hadn't actually wanted to see him die. Not like that. He might've been an irredeemable bastard, but he was still Sabo's biological father, the reason Sabo had even been brought into this ugly yet beautiful world*, and partially the reason they'd ever crossed paths at all…

Okay, wow. Was this some kind of ploy to get him to thin about his own bastard of a father? Nope, not cool. Derailing that train of thought immediately, screw the casualties.

"But he was _horrible,"_ Sabo whispered again, letting his cheek fall on Ace shoulder as he leaned deeper against him. "Everything he ever did, he did for money, power, fame. He'd sired me and adopted Stelly for those very reasons. And everything I did was to spite him, thwart his efforts or try to get away. He was selfish and cruel, heartless and violent, everything a father should never be. Shouldn't I…be _happy_ that he's gone forever? Does it make me a monster that part of me is?"

Ace thought about it for a moment.

He recalled everything he'd ever felt towards the parents he'd never gotten the chance to meet, everything he'd heard of Roger and everything Garp had told him about Rouge. He recalled every time he cursed his father's name and why he'd taken his mother's, the feelings that surged within him at the very mention of the fallen pirate and the women he'd supposedly 'loved' enough to start a family with…

…and then he thought of the possibilities he'd dreamed of when he was a child. Like what if he'd gotten to know the people who'd brought him into the world? Would he have grown to love Roger as much as he loved Rouge? He _was_ his father, after all, and Garp had always told him how much the man had tried despite his 'occupation', but still…

He took a breath. "…I wouldn't think so," he said at last, absently carding his fingers through Sabo's hair the way he often did for Luffy. "Like you said, he was an awful person. He'd hurt you for all those years, so you're glad he's gone. But at the same time, he was also your father, your family, even if you hated them. Deep down, I guess…maybe you still had that hope that there was something in him left for you to love, just like how even though you wanted to and _could've_ hurt him, you couldn't bring yourself to do it because he was your dad. So you're grieving a little."

He tightened his arm around Sabo's shoulders. "It's confusing, and either way you'll feel bad for it. But that's okay. Happy, sad, somewhere in the middle…whatever you feel, I think it's alright."

Ace had never been great at expressing himself, or comforting people. Again, that was something Luffy had always been able to do at the drop of a hat, for all the kid could be scatter-brained and childish. But this time around, whether he was good or bad didn't matter, because Sabo needed him again. He just hoped he hadn't screwed up too badly…

To his relief, however, it seemed it was exactly what Sabo wanted and needed to hear even as he curled even further into Ace, hiding his face in the crook of his shoulder as he let out another shuddering breath. "…okay," he said. "Okay."

Ace just held him, giving him a moment.

God, this was all so messed up. Feeling guilty over the hundreds of lives lost during the sinking and feeling horrible over being happy that he and his brothers had survived, nightmares plaguing him in his sleep, and now hearing about his father's suicide? Bad as he felt, Ace wanted to chase that bastard into the afterlife and kick his ass just for that. Sabo didn't deserve his baggage of royal BS.

Another minute passed, and Sabo let out a soft sigh, wrapping his arms loosely around Ace's waist. "…I'm alright."

Ace looked down at his head, blond obscuring his brothers' face from view. "You sure?"

"Mm," Sabo nodded, tightening his grip a little. "Thanks, Ace."

Ace smiled. "Not a problem." He patted Sabo on the back once before letting go. Sabo lifted his head in time to see Ace's smile widen. "What are brothers for, right?"

Sabo sniffed, drawing his arms back to scrub his damp face one more time. He chuckled wetly. "I'm starting to see that," he said, and though he'd probably never admit it out loud, Ace's heart soared when Sabo finally looked at him and smiled. A small, incredibly weary thing, but a smile nonetheless. Ace couldn't ask for any more than that.

Then their stomach growled. Loudly.

Startled, they looked down at their guts, looked at each other, and then burst into childish snickers. It was nearly one in the afternoon, and they still hadn't eaten.

Ace stood up first, clapping Sabo's shoulder as he made his way into the kitchen. That was more than enough soul-searching for one day. "C'mon, let's get some food into you before you waste away," he said, scouring the cupboards for some eggs. "I know my cooking's kinda shite but you've gotta eat something. Me 'n Lu know you haven't been eating much."

Sabo rolled his eyes – Ace didn't see him do it, but he could _feel_ it, big brother senses and what have you – and the younger man sighed. "Alright, alright. Fatten me up and stuff me in the oven then, filthy witch."

Ace cackled softly, just like the witch from that book, and Sabo burst out laughing, head thrown back like a loon.

Ace grinned to himself. _There he is._

Luffy stumbled out of the bedroom a moment later at the noise and the smell of food, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm and yawning. He looked tiny, younger than his years in the oversized shirt and pants Garp had given him. It was kind of adorable.

"Food?" the kid mumbled – of course he did, the little glutton – and Ace rolled his eyes fondly.

"Good morning to you too, Luffy – or afternoon, I should say," he said, turning back to the stove. "Breakfast – or, lunch, really – will be ready soon. Sit down with Sabo and wait for a sec, okay?"

Luffy turned and blinked at him. "…food."

Ace sighed. _Here we go._ "I said in a minute, Lu, just go sit down."

"Food?"

"Luffy, I swear to –"

 _"Food."_

Patience thinning, Ace turned from the stove to look at his baby brother, smiling with feigned affection. "Beating?"

Luffy pouted at him, eyes still drooping. "Mean."

Sabo grinned, seconds away from laughing but refraining, probably for Luffy's sake, beckoning the drowsy teen over. "C'mere Lu," he said, chuckling when Luffy padded over and sat on Sabo's lap in lieu of the chair. Rather than shove him off, because the only pushover in the room was the stupid blond who couldn't defend himself from Luffy's clingy self, Sabo immediately cuddled Luffy closer like a teddy-bear, utterly content, bringing a sleepy grin to the black-haired teen's face. "Sleep well, little brother?"

"Yup," Luffy yawned again, looking ready to back to sleep in Sabo's arms, which he really couldn't do because they had to eat.

So Ace threw an eggshell at him. It hit him square in the face, the remains crumbling to the floor.

While Sabo half-heartedly cussed him out for throwing eggshells (Ace didn't give a rat's ass, it was funny as hell and very effective) Luffy blinked awake rapidly, looked at Ace, and then squinted at him.

"Ye limey bastard."

Ace couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. The accent, the look, it was _perfect,_ and Ace couldn't take it. And despite his earlier gripe with the whole thing, Sabo wasn't far behind, and Luffy was soon to follow.

The room was soon filled with rapturous laughter bouncing off the walls, and through the tears of mirth, Ace watched Sabo. The shadows cast by Outlook's death were still there, but they were already starting to fade.

It would be a long time before they went away completely, but he was already making progress. They were all making progress.

Whether they were scars or wounds left behind from _Titanic,_ or the loss of a loved one or a dear friend, they would all heal. Eventually. And they would do it like they would do everything now that day forward. Together.

* * *

 **A/N~ Woo, what a chapter! Nightmares, guilt, and Outlook...tbh, I was hesitant about that part, but because Outlook is obviously Cal from the movie, I figured he'd follow in that character's footsteps. We'll see what happened to Belinda soon enough.**

 **The next chapter was really great for me to write, because we touch on a grossly underappreciated character of One Piece XD**

 **Reviews are writer chow :3**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N~ Hello! Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter, your support is _so_ welcome because I've been beginning to think that the story wasn't doing very well and people were losing interest DX so THANK YOU for the positivity boost! **

**This chapter is pretty short and sweet, though the first half was originally supposed to be part of the previous chapter, but it was already so LONG so I decided to cut it out of that one and put it in this one! Writing this chapter was great, as well as incredibly tear-jerking XD**

 **WARNING FOR MENTIONS OF SUICIDE AND SELF-HARM, IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED, PLEASE DO NOT READ.**

 **I OWN NOTHING. But we're getting close to the end of the story XD**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 34: A Mother's Love**

After eating and dressing for the day (or the remainder of it anyway), Ace brought them all back into their bedroom, forming a circle and facing each other in the middle of the nest they had yet to properly put away; technically, and hilariously, this was their first official 'Family Meeting' – well, Garp was missing, but he was out at work, doing whatever the hell Marines did. They'd just have to fill him in on the details later once they reached a concrete decision.

"Okay," Ace began, scrubbing a hand over his face. They'd just washed and dressed, but he still felt like he was ready to keel over – maybe that was his narcolepsy saying hello again. He really hoped not. "I know it's still technically early days yet, but I think it's time we started thinking about our next move."

Across from him, Sabo nodded immediately. "I agree. Garp – I mean _grandpa,_ god I'm never gonna get used to saying that – he's been incredibly helpful and welcoming so far, but we can't stay here forever. He won't be able to afford to have three people living with him for much longer even on his salary, and we're not doing him any favors by being unable to pay rent."

"Exactly. Not to mention it's too small. The old man needs his space as much as we need ours, and we can't keep relying on him. We need to find our own place, have some kind of income flowing in to get us back on our feet as soon as possible. I know Marco's still waiting for us at Whitebeard's place, and Luffy's friends are at – Den's, was it?" he asked Luffy on his right, and the kid nodded. "Right. There's always those options open, but again, they might only be temporary. There's also the issue regarding our, uh…extended family back in England."

"You mean your foster mother, Dadan, and the barmaid, Makino, right?" Sabo asked.

"Yeah," Luffy said solemnly, picking at the sleeves of his shirt. "Makino and Dadan might be worried about us, or even think we're dead. We'd better send 'em a letter to tell them we're okay as soon as we can."

Ace nodded at Luffy, reaching out to smooth his hair back comfortingly. The thought of their surrogate mother figures – sweet, patient Makino who'd gone through the trouble of feeding them even at the cost of her business, clothing them when the money they stole couldn't cover it, teaching Ace how to say _hello_ without adding some kind of hateful slur – and Dadan – their foster mother who'd started out rough as the rest of the world but tried and tried and tried to change for their sake and her own – thinking them dead of all things…it churned Ace's gut incredibly.

They didn't deserve that. They loved Ace and Luffy (in their own ways, Makino with cheek kisses and hugs and loving words, Dadan with smacks upside the head and death threats through happy tears after receiving a gift). They had to know they were still okay. And that they had a new member to add to their weird little family.

"You're right," Ace said. "We should. But right now, I say we focus on what we do about ourselves."

"I think income needs to come first," Sabo said, absently throwing an arm around Luffy's shoulders and drawing the compliant kid closer. There was no doubt that their time at sea had made them even more touch starved/dependent than ever before, but that wasn't so much of a concern in Ace's book, and if it was, well, they could address it later. "We might not like it, but we do need to find work before we even look for a permanent residence – or temporary, if we still intend to travel," he added, and then he smiled.

Ace saw the dream, still alive and thriving in his tired eyes. He grinned back, and Luffy snickered in Sabo's arms.

"Of course," Ace said. "Hell, we might not even need a house or apartment if that's the case; we could literally build our own little hut somewhere to act as, like, our 'main base' or whatever, something we can always come back to, call 'home' after a few months somewhere else. It doesn't even need to be anything special, maybe a bedroom or two, a bathroom, kitchen, whatever. Hell, I dunno about you, but I'd be just as comfortable in a shack as long as it has a sturdy roof."

A slow but wide grin crept along Sabo's face. "That…that's actually not a bad idea," he said, nodding to himself. "All we'd need to make sure is that we have a steady supply of water and food, make sure it's not too far from any neighboring towns, lighting and space and protection from the elements, and I think we'd be good to go."

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Luffy chimed in, throwing his arms in the air excitedly (ignoring Sabo's surprised squawk when one hand nearly smacked him in the face) "and we won't even have to worry about materials 'cos Den's a builder, too! He and the others could help us build, and he'll give us discounts!"

Ace laughed at Luffy's boundless enthusiasm. It seemed a little fantastical – then again, _Titanic_ had been a dream come true for the short while they'd sailed, even _boarding_ it had been a fantasy that had miraculously come true – but not entirely impossible. And it was a _plan,_ so they were at least getting somewhere, right?

They build their own home somewhere, get the odd job here and there, save up enough to travel wherever they wanted, do whatever they wanted, and at the end of every adventure they'd all trek back to the little place they called home. It sounded simple enough when you said it aloud, but Ace knew it would be hard work, even if they had the aid of their friends. It'd be worth it, though.

He couldn't help but smile to himself.

Who the hell said dreams were impossible?

Sabo gave Luffy a little squeeze, chuckling even as the fantasy – no, the soon-to-be-reality – made his eyes dance with anticipation and hope. "That'd be nice, but the man still needs to make a living," he said, "and like we've said _several_ times, we have no money to speak of –"

"Sure we do!" Luffy beamed at them both with all the brilliance and optimism in the world. "I still have all the cash and jewels Outlook gave to Sabo when he gave him the coat back on the ship! We should have way more than enough to build a house and then some! _Shishishi!_ "

 _Silence._

Ace stared at Luffy.

Sabo stared at Luffy.

Luffy stared at them both.

"…what?" Ace squeaked.

"What," Sabo deadpanned.

Luffy just blinked, looking between them, confused. "What?"

* * *

 _Two months later._

 _Southampton, England, June 20_ _th_ _, 1912._

"Boss! Boss Dadan, you've gotta come down here!"

Voices echoed from the floor below her, urgent, excited, anxious, disbelieving, all of them calling for their boss, who lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling, ignoring them.

Smoke billowed through the open window from her sixth cigarette of the day, and it wasn't even noon yet. She'd have the curtains closed, but Magra insisted she _at least_ opened the window to let the smoke out of the house lest they all suffocated. She'd been smoking a lot.

Two months.

It'd been two months, maybe more, since it all happened. A little less since she'd seen the papers, the front page screaming at her in big, bold, black letters that would haunt her to her dying day.

 ** _'TITANIC SUNK'_**

The first paper they'd released the day after the sinking had reported that no lives had been lost, reassuring the public that everything was okay. Dadan hadn't been fooled, though; she wasn't a genius – her standing as a leader of a family of bandits may or may not have showed that – but a ship running headlong into an iceberg…there was no way. No possible way there were no casualties.

But she'd hoped – not for anyone one else, the noble slobs or even the hundreds of other passengers aboard, but for the two young men…boys, _her_ boys, her kids, _her sons,_ that had boarded that same ship a few days prior.

Of course, the next paper dashed those hopes to pieces, and left the bandit leader broken along with them. She'd taken one look at the paper, and shut herself in her bedroom.

Dadan Curly had never wanted kids. She liked them plenty, when they were good and quiet and not in her humble abode full of bandits who could be just as loud as any damn kid. But she'd never wanted one of her own. Partly because she knew she'd never make a good mother, not with the life she led. She'd never be able to give the kid what they deserved, or even have the will to bring one into the bitch of the world they lived in. Also, she couldn't really adopt, and any man that had wanted her didn't _deserve_ her, hell no. She was bandit, but she had _standards_ dammit.

So she'd come to terms with the fact she would never be a mother. Never have kids, never raise a family aside from the bandits she'd brought together under one rickety old roof.

It was…not a _lonely_ existence, nor an exciting one, but it was an existence she'd been comfortable with.

So when Garp D. freakin' Monkey showed up at their doorstep one fine morning in January, a five-year-old kid hanging off his arm, and had demanded that she raised him…well, 'shocked' wasn't _quite_ the word she'd choose to explain how she'd felt. A few good curse-words solved that problem plenty.

And that was _before_ she'd found out who the kid's actual father was.

Boy, did the brat have it rough.

Still, despite her vehement protests, Dadan had no choice but to take the child in.

Ace was a naughty kid. Scratch that, he was a little _monster,_ and not the cute, mischievous kind that normal kids were.

No, instead of playing with sticks and stones and bugs in the backyard, Ace went out and got into fights with men thrice his size (and _won)_ coming home with black eyes and blood all over him, not all of it necessarily his own. He never did any chores around the house, barely spoke or looked at anyone of the Dadan Family (including Dadan herself) unless it was required; the only thing he did that was of any use to them was occasionally go out to get food or rob some poor bastard and throw the money at them to go get food themselves if he couldn't be bothered. Otherwise, he'd be holed up in his room, never to be seen until mealtimes or after bath times.

He asked the townspeople about the pirate Roger, 'what if he'd had a son?', and every time he came home looking one step closer to offing himself with every response he got.

There were some days, and Dadan regretted them so fiercely that it burned her inside and out, that he would just go ahead and do it.

When he was eight years old, she'd come home one day from the market to find him on the floor, bleeding out, wrists slashed messily with a kitchen knife.

Rushing him to the doctor, tiny body limp as a doll in her arms, had been the most terrifying moment of her life. Never had she prayed so hard and so desperately for any life other than her own (and maybe Magra's that one time).

It was then that she'd realized, even though he'd done nothing but terrorize and irritate the living hell out of Dadan since he'd stomped into her life, that she _cared_ about Ace.

He'd done nothing but make her days miserable, did nothing but freak her out, annoy her, get her into trouble with that freaking Marine hero Garp every time he visited, and he'd made it very clear that he'd wanted nothing to do with her or her family _ever._

But…but he was a _child,_ one who'd been taught to hate the world and his very existence because of the deeds of his dead father.

Crazy brat or not, he was a freaking _child,_ and he'd tried to kill himself because he thought no one in the world cared about him, no one wanted him to exist and thought he'd be better off dead…even his own foster mother, who'd never wanted him the moment she'd looked at him, for no justifiable reason other than the fact that she'd never wanted kids and that he'd pissed her off some days…

She was a bandit, but it was her heartlessness towards an eight-year-old child that made her truly wicked.

(When he was all stitched up and on the way to recovery, she'd locked herself in her room and sobbed into her hands for hours.)

There was too much animosity between them to change things, she'd thought. Too long spent in reluctant co-existence to fix what had been destroyed since day one. But…she did _try_ , in any little way she could.

Ace would _not_ accept pity or charity from anyone, and he was as unused to physical or verbal affection as an abused dog (and Dadan couldn't comfort a _plant_ to save her hide). But she tried.

So every time he'd added a new strip to his arm or had come home beaten and bloody or drained to the core, _she'd_ taken him aside and patched him up, cleaned his face, told him to go eat something and sent him to bed. Y'know. Mom things.

The first time she'd done it, he'd looked at her as though she'd grown a second head, almost _afraid,_ which was something the bandit had never seen on the child's face in all the years she'd known him.

"…the hell did ye do to the _real_ Dadan?" he'd asked, looking pale.

She'd smacked him upside the head and screamed at him to go the %&*£ to sleep.

She could've sworn she'd seen him smile softly at his feet before he'd slammed the door in her face. It was the first time she'd even seen even a smirk on his freckled face that didn't reek of self-disgust or malice of any kind.

After that, things…didn't get _better,_ but they weren't as horrendous as before.

Ace actually _spoke_ to them, he got food more often, and he'd even wished her a mumbled 'happy birthday' and had thrown a daisy in her general direction. A wilted one that died in a few days, but…it was nice, kinda. Almost cute.

He still got into fights, robbed incredibly dangerous people, and he picked at his scars…but no more were added. In Dadan's eyes, it was a good start, and it went on like that for another two years.

And then Luffy came along.

Whilst Dadan and the other members of the family were equal parts exasperated, annoyed and terrified that Garp had dumped _another_ apparently traumatized child on them – his actual blood grandson of all things – who'd been in the care of Linlin Charlotte, or 'Big Mom', who'd done nothing but abuse the seven-year-old, Ace had immediately hated him for three reasons.

Reason 1: He was clingy as all hell, desperate for physical contact or the desire to be in the same room as someone at all times, most of the time selecting Ace as a suitable target, following him everywhere he went.

Reason 2: He was too damn curious for his own good. He asked too many questions, most of them too difficult to answer. He'd asked about Ace's scars once, and he'd been thrown out of the window. Luckily Magra was on laundry that day and had caught him in the basket. Ace wore long sleeves to hide them after that.

Reason 3: …he was always _smiling_.

Nothing seemed to phase the kid, except the very thought of being left alone for any period of time. Hell, Ace trying to _kill_ him – _twice –_ had done nothing but spur the kid on to try and be the other kid's friend more and more. Dadan had to admit, he was tenacious and ballsy for a half-pint, and kind of adorable. But Ace wasn't having any of it, wasn't having any of Luffy, who was the only kid in Southampton who wanted to be near him.

If Dadan were honest, there wasn't much about Luffy that had rubbed her off the wrong way – he was rude, sure, but so were most kids, and he whined a little, and he was a little punk and a brat when it came to just about anything else, food, chores, even bedtimes, but other than that…he was a decent kid. He had a sunny smile that could chase away any storm clouds headed their way, and even bring a laugh out of Dogra, a man who'd been wary of kids ever since Ace.

But whatever it was that had rubbed off badly on Ace, it was bad enough for the other boy to want to avoid him at all costs more than he'd ever wanted to avoid the bandits or even Garp. Maybe it was because of how _happy_ Luffy seemed to be despite everything, whereas Ace…just wasn't. Maybe because out of all the people he chose to want as a friend, he'd chosen _Ace_ , and he couldn't accept that, couldn't understand why someone would want _him,_ so he did everything he could to avoid or discourage him. Nothing worked, so Luffy continued to follow.

Dadan had resigned herself to watching one brat she'd never asked to raise constantly chase after the other until the end of time…or when and if Ace ever decided it just wasn't worth it any more (something the old woman prayed would never happen).

Then one day, they'd come home in the middle of the night after disappearing for a whole day, covered in bandages, clothes ripped and bloody, and Luffy looking like he'd been hit with a spiked club… _several times._ She'd shrieked bloody murder, asking Ace what the hell had happened.

He'd answered with a careless shrug and muttered, "some areshole was pickin' on Luffy. Knocked some bloody sense into 'im."

It was after that incredibly dismissive answer that she finally noticed the boys were holding hands.

Something had changed.

For starters, they were _holding hands_ all the way to their room. Ace didn't hold hands, he _broke_ them. Ace didn't tuck people into bed at nights, he buried them in trash heaps and left them for dead. Ace didn't let people hug him, or even _touch_ him, and yet Luffy had _cuddled_ him in his sleep and Ace _allowed_ it.

Somehow, in the span of a night and in the next few days and years after, Luffy had managed to do something no one else had.

Luffy made Ace change for the better.

Dadan watched them as the years went on. Luffy would drag Ace into town to meet Makino, the sweet barmaid at the Party's Bar by the docks, who'd serve them food and drink for free and send them home with fresh clothes and sweets. Ace would sleep beside Luffy at night, holding his hand or a fistful of his shirt, and they'd wake up cuddling up together like kittens in a cot.

Ace went to Makino and learned _manners,_ took Luffy to the markets during the holiday seasons, taught him how to read, write, steal, ride a horse, pick pockets, how to spit, how to fight. And in turn, Luffy had gotten Ace into taking up art as a hobby, drawing, painting beautiful pictures, dancing at rowdy parties in town, _singing_ …

For the first time in all the years Dadan had 'raised' the angry bastard child of Gold Roger and adopted grandson of Garp D. Monkey, Ace D. Portgas was _happy._

He was _smiling,_ loving towards the little brat he'd formerly hated, giving him everything he'd never received when he was growing up, calling him 'baby brother'. He was somewhat respectful towards Dadan, _polite_ to strangers even when he _wasn't_ trying to swindle them. His change of attitude and Luffy's boundless love for his 'big brother' and enthusiasm for just about everything, in turn, changed the bandits, who soon grew to love the two idiots in their own ways.

Including Dadan.

(They still got on her nerves plenty, but they weren't on 'I'm seconds away from throwing you off the edge of a building and killing you' terms anymore.)

If she were honest, Dadan hadn't believed Ace would live past nine. She was thankful, so eternally _thankful,_ that she'd been proven wrong.

Years went by. The boys kept growing, changing in little ways that pissed her off even more or made her proud, and Dadan, in return, tried her best to change too.

It must've worked, whatever she was doing – that time Ace had gotten sick when he was thirteen and she'd sat by his bedside all night ("just in case Luffy rolls over and suffocates you, not that you don't deserve it") that time she'd taught Luffy how to properly stich a hole up in a hat (he still sucked but it was passable at least) and that time there was a bad storm and she'd…well, _allowed_ Luffy to snuggle up close to her while Ace was outside with the others boarding the place up – because on her next birthday when Ace was fifteen, he and Luffy had both given her a beautiful red-beaded necklace, wishing her a cheerful 'Happy birthday, Dadan!' as they presented the polished piece of jewellery.

They'd _bought_ it, too.

She'd thanked them – "damn brats, what do you think I am, a grandma?!" – went to her room and sat down to admire it – through a torrent of tears – and never took it from around her neck again.

After that, she felt she could finally admit to herself that the boys – _her_ boys – and her band of bandits were a family. A weird, incredibly broken and dysfunctional family.

Looking at the two brothers and how they'd turned out despite everything, she wouldn't have it any other way.

They hadn't lived with them in their rickety old home for about three years now, Ace moving out with Luffy to get their own tiny place when he was seventeen and Luffy was fourteen, using what money she and the others had scrapped up from their loot – er, _savings,_ to get them off to a good start.

Standing at the front door with her arms folded over her broad chest, she'd told them "good riddance, you little beasts, givin' me nothin' but trouble since day one. Don't let the door knock you on your ass on your way out," and she'd meant it – sort of. Not really.

She'd expected Ace to roll his eyes, for Luffy to shrug in the carefree way of his and then be off into the world. She would've respected that, even, because they had to be the most dysfunctional family out there. They'd never been especially loving towards each other, either.

So you can imagine her utter shock when instead of that, the boys had looked at each other, shrugged and grinned respectively, turned back to her –

"Dadan," Ace had said, smiling softly in a manner she'd never seen before, not to her. He'd shrugged again. "Thank you…for taking care of us."

The cigarette had dropped from her gaping mouth as she'd stared at him.

Luffy had snickered and added, "I still don't like bandits, but you're great, Dadan! Thanks for everything!"

Now, Dadan didn't like to feel things too strongly. Anger was all well and good, because she could use that to her advantage. Anything else would ruin her image, (hence why she'd left them to go to her room after the necklace thing, not that she would ever admit that).

But _nothing,_ nothing in the damn bitch of an earth they lived in, could have stopped the tears from flowing as she decided ' _screw it all'_ and lunged at the boys, dragging them in for the first hug she'd ever given them. She'd cursed them, told them to shut up, 'how could you do that to me, you beasts?!', and sobbed into Ace's wavy hair, treasured cowboy hat hanging around his neck by the chord.

Luffy had just laughed, burrowing into her chest like nobody's business, like he'd _always_ hugged her every day since he was seven.

Ace had been very still for several seconds, rigid as stone. She'd felt him tremble a little before he'd raised his arms to hug her back, carefully at first but then just as fierce as she'd held him, hiding his face in her shoulder, which had quickly grown damp.

(That was the second time in her life she'd see him cry, the first being when he was eleven, when Luffy had told him he loved him for the first time. He'd hugged the younger boy so tight he'd nearly suffocated, and Dadan would have to have been blind not to see the steady trickle of tears slide down his freckled cheeks.)

She'd thought she'd have been a horrible mother. And for a while, she really was. But watching them as they'd walked off into the streets, belongings stuffed into sacks and slug over shoulders and waving at her and the rest of them (not a dry eye in sight) she figured she must've done _something_ right along the way.

They visited her often enough though, which she bitched and moaned about without any real heat every time they raided her pantries or camped out on her floor.

The last she saw of them was the day before _Titanic_ had set sail.

Ace, no longer the hateful little boy that slashed his wrists and hated the world but the bright-eyed, loving older brother of a scar-faced whirlwind and hardworking young man, had sat down with her late that night over some cheap beer (Luffy had already fallen asleep with the dog on the floor) and told her about his plan to play two idiots who worked with him into betting their tickets to board.

She'd called him crazy, that it was never gonna work no matter ow good he was at playing poker, and he'd just grinned at her.

But then he'd sobered a little, looking her in the eye even as he'd run a hand through his hair. "Look, Dadan, listen…I know it wasn't easy for you…raising us, I mean," he'd said, hands fiddling with each other, "I know we put each other through a lot of crap over the years…but…" he'd blown out a breath, looking unsure, but Dadan had given him time. She'd owed him that much.

He'd looked at her again, smiling softly. "If this works out, and we really do sail out to America, I just want you to know…well…thank you, for everything. You never wanted me or Lu but, y'know, you stuck with us anyways, tried your hardest. You're…you're a pretty decent mom, I guess."

He'd looked away, cheeks turning a shade of red so dark he might've exploded. But Dadan didn't take her eyes off him for a second, even as they'd welled up with tears that spilled down her cheeks.

To hell with her image, to hell with the past or blood family or _anything,_ she _loved_ this boy. She _loved_ Ace and his stupid, wonderful little brother, and like hell she was going to let either of them leave her for good without a goddamn hug.

So she'd grabbed him, taking him by surprise and crushing him in her arms, much to his protests. Said protests woke up Luffy, who'd joined in on the hug with a laugh despite not knowing why they were hugging or why Dadan was crying.

The next day, they'd set off on the open seas aboard the Unsinkable _Titanic_. She'd seen them waving at the top deck at the crowds, Luffy perched on Ace's shoulders, both beaming like loons at the top of the world.

A few days later, the news of the sinking reached them.

Dadan hadn't cried once.

Maybe it was the numbness, the haze before reality sank in after the death of a loved one. Maybe it was the constant drinking and smoking she'd been doing since April 15th, the fact that she hadn't left her room or hadn't yet let go of the only group picture she had of the boys and the Dadan Family, taken during the party on Ace's eighteenth birthday…

She couldn't bring herself to do much of anything but drink, smoke, stare at the ceiling, sleep, occasionally bathe. Couldn't do much except remember the time the boys had built their own 'countries' after a dumb argument, or the time Luffy had made her a mud pie and looked so disappointed she didn't eat it so she'd forced it down her throat just to see his whole face light up…the time Ace, delirious with a fever, had looked at her and called her 'mom'…

Dadan sighed.

No…still nothing. No tears, no sadness, nothing.

She closed her eyes, leaning back into her pillow.

 _Wonder if this is what dying feels like._

There was a sharp knock on her door before Dogra, a tiny man with a cloth wrapped around his balding head, swung the door open.

"Boss, I know you might not wanna do anything right now, and I get it, believe me," he said, panting from running up the stairs, hand over his chest, "but you've gotta come downstairs right now!"

Dadan grunted. "Why the hell should I?" she drawled, her voice scratchy and hoarse from disuse and intense smoking.

"Makino's here! She's come all this way to bring us a letter – it's from Ace and Luffy!"

For a moment, everything stopped.

And then Dadan _lurched_ from the bed and pushed past a startled Dogra, pelting it down the stairs at a speed she never thought herself capable of.

She exploded into the kitchen to find Makino sat at the table sobbing hysterically into her hands, Magra trying to console her with an arm around her shoulders. The others were hovering around her worriedly, some wiping their eyes or hiding their faces as they cried with the barmaid.

The letter sat opened on the table. Ace's scratchy handwriting was all over the battered piece of paper – _pieces,_ she realized.

She snatched them up with hands she hadn't noticed were shaking, and then began to read.

* * *

 _Dear Dadan, Makino and Co._

 _Hey. It's Ace._

 _I bet you'd have already heard the news by the time you get this letter, along with the rest of the world, but, yeah, the ship sank. Ran into an iceberg and went down by the head in less than two hours._

 _But as you can see, I'm okay. Luffy and I are alive, and we're both doing fine._

 _It was…terrifying, to put it mildly. A lot of things happened that night that we'll never forget. I won't go into detail right now, but we managed to make it out okay, only just. We were picked up by a lifeboat after the ship went down, and then_ Carpathia _arrived a few hours later to pick up survivors. We're in New York now, Garp found us up at the dock by pure chance and took us to his place for the time being. It's been pretty rough._

 _It wasn't all bad, though. We had a great first few days, y'know, before everything went to hell; we had parties, had great food, met a lot of great people and made new friends…though a few of them went down with the ship._

 _We even have a new brother. His name's Sabo, and he was a noble who hated nobility as much as we do._

 _He's an amazing person, Dadan, you wouldn't believe it! He ran away from home when he was five and lived on the streets until he was ten. He can fight with a pipe, just like we used to do as kids on the streets, and he's really freakin smart, a wise-cracker, and a great big brother to Luffy. He's younger than me by a few months, so I have another little brother, ha!_

 _We saved him from jumping off the ship and became friends from there even though his bastard of a family were opposed to it. Eventually, we did the ceremony and now the three of us are brothers._

 _He was…amazing, during the sinking. There was this whole thing with the nobles and he saved us from below decks when E Deck was flooding._

 _He lives with us now. He even took my last name, and so did Luffy! Can you believe that?! Luffy D. Portgas and Sabo Portgas has a nice ring to it, don't you think? We took a photograph and sent it with the letter so you can see what he looks like. He's blond, by the way._

 _Anyways, like I said, we're doing okay now. We lived with Garp for a few weeks while we looked for work and built our own house upstate; long story short, Sabo and Luffy_ _accidentally_ _managed to rob Sabo's father (he was a huge asshole) because he'd put a bunch of jewels and cash in his coat, and he'd put the coat on Sabo who put it on Luffy, and Luffy found out the day after we got to Garp's place. He only told us a few days after, the idiot._

 _So yeah, we have enough to buy a small patch of land and build our own small home with the help of some of Luffy's friends and the Whitebeard gang. They're great, and I'm joining them soon. Whitebeard's the greatest man I've ever met._

 _Sabo's been offered a job by someone we'd met on the ship named Koala. She's great, and I'm pretty sure Sabo's got a crush on her. Luffy's starting to figure things out with his own friends…pretty sure he's gonna start some kind of gang. Not surprised at all._

 _(Garp's gonna kill us all when he finds out)._

 _I just wanted to write to let you all know that we're alive and we're doing okay. Our family's growing, and despite all the crap we've been through, we're gonna live our dreams real soon._

 _Sorry we couldn't get this to you sooner, I'm sure you've been worrying about us, maybe even grieving._

 _We love you, and we'll write to you again soon. Come visit us some time!_

 _Love forever and always and more,_

 _Ace D. Portgas xxxx_

 ** _HI DADDAN AND MACINO ITS LUFFY I WATED TO RITE SOMTHIN CUS ACE IS GUNNA TAKE UP THE HOLE LETTER BECAUS HE SUKS. WE ARE OK NOW, BUILDIN A HOUSS AND WELL BE FREE JUST LIKE WE PROMISSED! LOVE YOU ALL AND WE MISS YOU. VISIT US REAL SOON, OUR ADERESS IS ON THE ENVELOP!_**

 ** _LUFFY XXXX_**

 _Hello, my name's Sabo, Ace and Luffy's new brother. I don't know how much Ace has told you about me because he won't let me look, but from what he's told me about you, I can only assume both of you are wonderful women with probably more sense than my new grandfather, Garp. I sincerely hope to meet you in person Miss Makino and Miss Dadan – or would you prefer just Dadan, or step-mother? Mom? I don't know._

 _I'll do my best to take care of them. They're reckless idiots and can be a pain in the ass, but they're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. If it weren't for them, I'd be dead. And I suppose I have both of you to thank for that._

 _Kind regards,_

 _Sabo Portgas xxx_

* * *

By the end of it, Dadan could barely see through the torrent of fat, salty tears streaking down her wrinkling cheeks. Her first tears since Ace and Luffy had left for America…and they were tears of _joy_.

Her boys were alive. They were alive and _happy._

And apparently, they weren't alone…

Behind the scruffy sheets, there was a black and white photograph of three young men sat on a pile of wood in front of the structure of what Dadan could only assume was the beginnings of their small house. There were other people working and yelling and grinning in the background as they worked, but Dadan had eyes only on the three boys.

Ace was on the left, freckled face smirking confidently as he winked at the camera. He wasn't wearing his favorite hat – or a shirt, leaving his entire top half uncovered…including the fading scars on his arms, and two new-looking ones on his wrists that looked like rope burns. He looked sweaty and a little grimy, probably from being out and working in the sun. But he was happy, clearly, from the twinkle in his eyes.

Luffy was in the middle, Ace's left arm around his shoulders. The teen was beaming wider than life, happy as could be, wearing mucky shorts held up by suspenders and a ratty white shirt with ripped sleeves. His straw hat, still in perfect condition, say askew on his fluffy black mane. His sandal-clad feet barely touched the grass from where they sat on the stack of wood.

On the right, arms wrapped loosely around Luffy's waist, there was a kid she'd never seen before. He looked tall, probably taller than Ace, and he was lean, wearing a thin white shirt, baggy pants and even dirtier boots. He was covered in as much grime as Ace and Luffy, and he was smiling just as wide. His hair was curly and light, a little ruffled in an endearing mess, and there was scarring over his left eye that made him look a little intimidating despite the joy in his bright eyes.

That must've been Sabo. Their _new brother._ They'd managed to lump yet _another_ kid into her lap, _without_ any involvement from Garp.

Those…those little bastards…

The tears came harder and faster, her hands shaking so bad she was forced to set the papers and the picture back on the table in case she ripped them. Magra and Swipe were at her side to help her kneel on the floor when her legs couldn't support her anymore.

They were alive. Her boys were alive. They had a new brother, a new home, a new life, they were _happy…_

"D-Dadan…"

The red-haired bandit looked up to see Makino kneeling beside her, arms opened, brown eyes dancing with joy, relief, love, and dripping with tears.

She laughed wetly. "…y-your…your boys – your boys are safe," she said, her voice thick and strained with emotion far too great for a tiny woman like her to contain. "They're all _safe!"_

Sniffling, Dadan shook her head. "N-No. _Our_ boys," she chuckled. "All three of them… _our_ damn brats!"

Makino let out another laugh, louder and a little hysterical as she threw her arms around Dadan's neck and hugged her. The older woman held her back, and soon their sobs were drowned by the roar of the Dadan Family as they cheered and screamed and danced and cried with joy that could have shaken the very heavens let alone the house.

As she hugged the life out of Makino, Dadan swore she'd see them again no matter what. If she had to walk on water just to smack them upside the heads for worrying her, she'd find a way to do it, screw the laws of physics or whatever.

Besides, she had another kid to officially welcome to the family.

What kind of mother would she be otherwise?

* * *

 **A/N~ I LOVE Dadan and Makino, okay? They deserve to know their boys are okay :')  
**

 **Like I said, short chapter, but I thought I'd add a little something for those that loved the boys back at home. More are on the way, including an epilogue! Thank you everyone who's stuck with me!**

 **Reviews are writer chow :3**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N~ HELLO! Sorry for the slow updates, had a lot of writing and drawing and personal stuff to do. Buckle up guys, this is another long one, and I didn't even mean for it to be that long XD  
**

 **This story is very nearly over, I can't believe it! And to those of you who've stuck around, thank you again. I understand I might have disappointed a few of my readers, so I apologize if that's the case, but thank you for reading this story at all :)**

 **I OWN NOTHING!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(ALSO MINOR SPOILERS FOR THE MANGA THOSE WHO AREN'T CAUGHT UP WITH CURRENT ARCS!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 35: The Path Towards the Sun**

 _2 years later._

 _New York, April 13_ _th_ _, 1914._

The bar was particularly crowded late that evening, patrons laughing and drinking to their hearts content, or in one particular table's case, arguing loudly and animatedly over something to do with the state of the world, the affairs of the rich and powerful behind the scenes and why they were scumbags. Same old things. No really cared to listen to their prattle, thinking it too serious a topic to worry about on such a fine night, or thinking the three burly men were simply too drunk.

Well, no one but the young man sitting alone on the table in the far corner, the brim of his top-hat obscuring bright, discolored eyes from view as he swirled his second drink of the night.

His posture was relaxed as anything, feet up and legs crossed on the round wooden table, uncaring if it was rude or improper, his chair tilted back. He was dressed in a black coat and loose grey pants, a deep blue waistcoat over a sky-blue shirt that had the first two buttons undone at the top, collar bones exposed. A frilled, white cravat was tied loosely around his neck, and dark brown gloves adorned his hands, which were slightly scarred underneath.

Despite his noble-like appearance, no one really paid him any mind, which was incredibly convenient for him. Nothing distracting him from listening in on the conversation raging a few tables across from him, which was also very rude.

He grinned under his hat, discolored eyes glinting in the dim lighting. It was starting to get interesting.

"I'm tellin' ya! Things are really startin' to stir up big time in this damn bitch of a world," said one of the soberer men – there were three of them, and he really couldn't be bothered to remember their names, so he'd just call them Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumbass – slamming his hand down on their table and rattling the glasses. "It ain't just crime nowadays, either. You heard of all these revolutionary people runnin' around, right?"

"Eh, too many of 'em. Who's even keepin' count anymore?" Tweedle Dumb muttered, taking a swig of his drink and letting out a gross belch that made the young man in the back, and a few others, wrinkle their noses in disgust. "Heard a few of 'em are here in Brooklyn, though."

"Dragon's people, right?"

The young man smirked.

"Yeah, them. They're makin' the papers again I hear, like that time they were helpin' out gangs like ol' man Whitebeard's in that crazy gang war last year."

"Never heard of Rev's helpin' gangs," Tweedle Dee sniffed. "They target corrupt nobles 'nd the governments usually. Was 'cos of that – uh, what was his name? Flame somethin'?"

"Fire Fist?"

"Yeah, yeah him. 'Cos he got himself a date with the grim reaper after getting' tangled with the higher ups and, like, a gazillion guys showed up, even Rev's, to make a statement to the boys at the top or whatever."

"Now _that_ was fun. Whole streets could'a been leveled with that brawl."

"Cheers to that."

The young man had to agree and disagree, frowning a little. That 'brawl' or gang war hadn't been a joke, nor had it been any real fun to partake in knowing that his brother – _both_ of them, rather, the freaking idiots – had been moments from dying in the midst of it because of the actions of a few bastards who thought they could take out Whitebeard's crew by taking one of his son's hostage and use him as bait to lure him into a trap. It had failed, but only just.

There were many casualties that day, and he was sure that fight would make New York history someday. Hopefully, that history wouldn't be corrupted. Robin would probably castrate somebody (and that was no exaggeration, he'd seen her do it).

"Yeah, but – like, that's not what I'm talkin' about here, fellas. This is bigger than Dragon's guys," the first guy, Tweedle Dumbass, said, snapping the young man back into the present. Tweedle Dumbass looked around (incredibly obvious and not at all sneaky, the utter buffoon), motioning his buddies to come closer. He whispered, so the young man had to incline his head ever so slightly to hear.

"You guys heard of CP9?"

He froze, eyes narrowing.

 _CP9?_

He knew quite a bit about that organization. Cipher Pol was a series of government organizations spanning over most of America and Europe. They acted as secret agencies who conducted investigations, assassinations and espionage for the governments they were assigned to. CP9 members, however, were not based on intelligence gathering, but instead were so-called 'shadowy' assassins who had the license to kill any citizen that did not cooperate with the government or acted in contrary to its interests.

Not _quite_ the group he'd want to follow.

But how'd someone like the washed-up drunkard he was looking at hear about them? What did he have on them that hadn't already gotten him killed?

Tweedle Dumbass' friends turned pale, quickly darting their heads around in case any of the incredibly uninterested patrons heard or were listening in – he made sure to turn back to his drink, keeping the brim of his hat over his eyes – before they looked back at their friend.

" _Seriously?_ Where'd you hear about those guys?!" Tweedle Dumb hissed, sweat trickling down his bearded face. "Aren't they s'pposed to be a secret?"

Tweedle Dumbass grinned. "I've got connections, y'see. Friend of a friend of a friend of mine's been travellin' around, heard some things, got on the inside…guy named Teach or something blabbed to him one night over some booze, he and his boys get _all_ the juicy bits."

His friends looked at him like he was telling the most gripping ghost story. "So…what'd you hear about them?" Tweedle Dee asked, gulping nervously.

Now would be as good a time as any to start taking notes. The young man carefully slipped a small note pad from his coat pocket and a pencil from his sleeve. He listened closely as the idiot started listing off various things that his connections had so willingly let slip – he had a feeling someone was deliberately giving false information to throw others off their trail, but he could investigate that later. True or false, he couldn't let this chance slip past him. Not when it came to CP9.

Not only that, but Koala would never let him hear the end of it if he did. Dragon, for all that he was calm and collected, would probably have his hide. Luffy's father could be the scariest of guys sometimes –

(Oh yeah, big shocker – Dragon, leader of the Revolutionary Army based in N.Y.C, was _his baby brother's freaking father._ That had been a fun day for all of them.)

When it became clear that Tweedle Dumbass had nothing else to share, having gained the admiration and awe from his two buddies, he slipped the pencil and pad away and moved to get his wallet. He could've just got up and pulled a dine-and-dash, but these people in the bar had to make a living somehow, and the barmaid, Rebecca had been really sweet to him, smiling and polite despite the jeers and lecherous leers she'd gotten from the other patrons. Almost reminded him of Keimi –

He twitched, wallet slipping from his numbed fingers as he stared at the table.

He closed his eyes. Took a breath. Curled his trembling fingers into a fist.

 _Not here. Not right now._

He blew out a sigh once he was sure he was calm. Wouldn't do to have a flashback in public, on a mission no less.

He shook his head, ridding the lingering thoughts as he reached down to pick his wallet up from off the floor.

Like he was saying, he wasn't a _complete_ douche-bag that just up and left without paying for food, unlike _some_ people he could mention. Well, he still _did_ it, but not nearly as often. So he reached into his wallet to fling out some bills and get going before –

A hand clapped him on the shoulder, too firm to be friendly.

"Hey there, pal."

Tweedle Dumbass.

 _Shite. There goes my cover, I guess._

Sighing, he withdrew his hands from his pockets calmly, tilting the brim of his hat to reveal a single blue eye. "Can I help you, gentleman?"

Tweedle Dumbass grunted. "You ain't foolin' me, kid," he growled, grimy fingers digging into his coat as he leaned in close, and oh _wow_ his teeth were yellow as a brick road and his breath was _putrid._ "What're you think you're doin' with that little pad you've got stashed in your pocket? You eavesdroppin'?"

Lifting his head to reveal his charming grin and bright red scar for the fool to see even in the abysmal lighting of the shady bar, Sabo Portgas inclined his head to the side innocently.

"Why good sir, I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about. Perhaps you're mistaken, and –" he sniffed once, and then grimaced – " _incredibly_ intoxicated. You should probably go home, rest your head, wash your face, brush your teeth _several_ times –"

Tweedle Dumbass growled again, his friends getting up from their table and wandering over, wary and curious. Tweedle Dumbass then, in a surprising show of strength Sabo hadn't expected from a drunkard of his wide stature, grabbed Sabo by the lapels of his coat and dragged him from his seat, slamming him against the nearest wall. A startled cry rose up from the other patrons and the cute barmaid Kei – _Rebecca_ , and Sabo winced.

Great, now they were drawing attention.

"Who th' hell are you?" Tweedle Dumbass barked, glaring down at Sabo hotly with the promise of a good beat down. "You a spy? One of _them?"_

Deciding he'd be a turd, and, what the hell, people were already watching, Sabo raised his hands in surrender and shook his head. "Still don't know what you're talking about, sir," he said, and then gestured the rest of the bar with a sweep of one hand, "I ask that you kindly put me down and walk away, you're disturbing these other good people and ruining their evening –"

"How's about I disturb your _face?!"_

 _"Pfft –_ I'm sorry, what?" Sabo snorted, having enough sense to quickly, deftly, duck out of the way of the man's swing that would've left a nasty bruise, and then prance out of the way of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb as they lunged for him. The patrons watched, amused and confused, as the nimble young blond leapt onto a table with a showy little flip, standing with feigned dignity and authority, hands folded behind his back once he straightened from his crouch.

He grinned down at them, enjoying this way more than he really should. "Now now, is that any way to act in public?" he scolded mockingly, raising a neat brow. "Can't we solve this simple misunderstanding like civilized – oh crap –"

Tweedle Dee picked up a glass tankard, half full of alcohol, and threw it at him.

Sabo ducked, the thing nearly taking his hat off with it as it sailed through the air and smashed into the wall behind the bar, nearly getting Rebecca in the face had she not ducked out of the way in time.

Sabo spun on his heel, eyes wide. She was alright – incredibly shaken, but still in one piece.

That didn't stop Sabo's short fuse from burning or his good mood from vanishing as he whirled on the men again, eyes ablaze. It was one thing to throw a glass at him, but another thing entirely to almost catch an innocent bystander, or several.

" _Oi!_ What the bloody hell was that for, gobshite?" he seethed, and all of the observing patrons did a double-take. "Damn near took her head off, ye bleedin' tick!"

The Tweedle Triplets all blinked at him, aghast. Sabo would've laughed had he not been so pissed off.

"Wait – you're _Irish_ now?!" Tweedle Dumbass barked, pointing a pudgy finger at the blond standing on the table. "The hell are ya doin' in New York?"

"Correction, I'm actually an American citizen. I picked up the Irish from my brother because he's constantly getting pissed off and it's rubbed off on me, an unfortunate circumstance I assure you," Sabo shrugged, switching back to American and inwardly cursing Ace and his own habit of picking up things from his brothers. "But never mind that. You've endangered the well-being of everyone in this bar because of your inability to control yourselves. That, and you have an _exceptionally_ big mouth that _will_ get you, and possibly a few others, killed. For that, and because I just _really_ don't like the look of you…"

He smiled, wicked and cold, taking incredible satisfaction from the fear in the three burly men's eyes as his own took on the form of a mountain of ice in the dark of the night.

"I'm going to kick your asses."

* * *

"So," Koala began casually, sauntering across the room with her gloved hands clasped behind her back, heeled boots clicking and echoing with every step she took; the abandoned warehouse they'd made their temporary rendezvous point was wide and empty, meaning voices or any sort of sound reverberated loud and clear.

She was undoubtedly using that to her advantage as she paced around Sabo like a wolf stalking prey, only she was smiling sweet and innocent as anything, whereas a wolf would be snapping, growling through dripping fangs before it lunged and tore its meal to pieces.

He almost preferred the wolf.

"You're telling me," she stopped and turned to face him, and though she was a good few inches shorter than him, she was intimidating as hell and _still_ smiling, "that on a simple reconnaissance mission, not only were you caught and made a scene, but you also almost destroyed the _entire bar_ fighting only _three men,_ who, by the way, were _drunk_ off their asses, meaning most of the damage was caused by _you."_

She tilted her head. "… _how?"_

Now, ordinarily, this would be the part Sabo would say something snarky like "at least I left a tip for the barmaid," (which he absolutely did) or "don't worry, I know Dragon will cover the costs of the damage, right?" but there was danger in her eyes and an aura of unspeakable evil and violence polluting the air, so strong that even Iva, Morley and Belo Betty had to take a few steps back. Even Karasu, a tall, dark, skeletal creature who put even the scariest of the Army to shame with a mask like a crows' beak and a feather coat black as midnight draped around his hunched shoulders, shifted away from the petite young red-head grinning up at the unfortunate blond.

 _Thanks for the support, traitorous bastards._

 _"Well?"_ Koala probed further when he failed to answer.

Sabo gulped.

"…I just wanna say," he began, sure and steady despite the current of fear coursing through his veins, "from the bottom of my heart…"

The room held its breath. Koala waited.

"…my bad."

If it wasn't clear enough how bad of a response that was when _every single person in the goddamn room_ hissed through their teeth and shook their heads, then Koala's twitching eye and fingers certainly clarified it.

"Any last words before I kill you slowly and painfully for being an idiot? _Again?_ " she asked, hands already rising and shaping into claws ready to pinch. _Not the pinching._

Thinking quickly, he raised a finger. "Can I make the suggestion to _not_ kill me so I can…make it up to you _later_?" he asked, grinning at her even as sweat trickled down his brow. Despite his extensive training over the last two years since joining the Revolutionary Army, he'd barely managed to get out of that scrap without a few nasty bruises and a sprained ankle. He _really_ didn't need or want Koala – dependable partner, the rock in his life, the reason he had this job, partly the reason he was still here at all _–_ kicking his ass into the next year.

She stilled for a moment. Blue eyes tracked to the side as she thought about it, lips pursed and hands lowering little by little. "…maybe…"

Hope blossomed in his chest and he smiled.

That hope was quickly dashed when fingers latched onto his cheeks and _pulled_ before Sabo could blink, and he cried out in pain.

Gone was the feigned innocence he'd fallen for in more ways than one, replaced with a scowl that bore jagged teeth and a searing glare as Koala pulled harder. "Are you _kidding_ me?!" she raged, pulling on his cheeks and stretching them like rubber bands, making him wince with every pull and pinch. "Why're you always like this?! You do whatever the hell you want while others are worried about you like hell! And the rest of us are forced to clean up your mess! _I am not your babysitter, you got it?!_ Oh, and when _I'm_ done with you, Dragon wants to see you!"

Resigning himself to his fate, knowing he'd get no help from his supposed 'friends' watching and wincing from the side-lines, Sabo rolled his eyes despite the pain. _"Shwell,"_ he muttered. " _Pwease weggo of ma fash."_

"Not until you apologize."

" _I'm sowy. Sewiouswy."_

"Good."

She released his face, skin slapping painfully back into place. He rubbed the reddened flesh and pouted at her. "That hurt," he whined.

And then the little red-headed heathen had the gall to grin up at him again. "That's the idea. Now get your ass in gear."

* * *

A few hours later, after that earful from Koala and a briefing from Dragon – he'd actually been rather merciful compared to his partner, since Sabo had technically gotten the job done and there were no casualties apart from the obvious…not that they were _dead,_ just unrecognizable – and another hours' drive courtesy of an apologetic Ivankov and not-quite-as apologetic and snickering Lindbergh, Sabo, still rubbing his bruised face and pouting, found himself rolling up the front yard of his little family home. It was more of a cottage, modest in size with two stories and a chimney, still puffing away so late at night.

Someone was still awake, it seemed.

"No matter how many times I see it," Iva cooed, gloved hands clasped under his pointed chin as he smiled at the cottage, "it's still so _adorable_. How long did this take you to build again?"

Sabo shrugged, hopping out of the car and landing in the dusty driveway. "With Den and his guys, plus the Whitebeard's and Luffy's group? I'd say at least a week, tops," he said, snickering at Iva's expression and at the memory.

The nearby town had been given a collective heart attack when a notorious _gang_ had showed up to help the brothers build their humble abode with the money they'd gotten out of the valuables from Luffy's coat – he _still_ couldn't get over the fact that they'd somehow managed to rob his own _father_ right from under his –

His smile fell.

His father. Outlook…and the memories of Keimi at the bar…

Sabo sighed, scrubbing a hand over his tired eyes.

 _Dammit._

Lindbergh popped his head through the window, whisker-like hairs of his mustache twitching as the man frowned in concern. "You gonna be alright tomorrow?" he asked, squinting through his goggles. Iva's painted lips thinned, repressing emotion as he turned away, eyes growing wet.

Tomorrow was…not a great day, for many. It was hard to believe two years had gone by so quickly. It would surely bring about worse memories for all of them.

Even so, Sabo mustered up the will to smile softly, gratitude in his gaze as he tipped his hat to Lindbergh. "We'll be fine. We're gonna go over to the _Thousand Sunny_ and the _Moby Dick_ to see the others, pay respects and such. But thanks for your concern, we'll be alright."

"And have you made up your mind about…well…" Iva shrugged, looking a little unsure, "…you know…?"

Shoulders sagging and smile fading, Sabo blew out a sigh and a stray lock of blond in the process. The one thing he _didn't_ want to bring up, and of course, Iva brought it up.

"…I'm not sure she'll _want_ to see me after all this time, and I won't blame her. But…" he shrugged, arms flopping against his sides uselessly, "I promised to live without any regrets. If I don't go, I'll regret it for the rest of my life. Might as well be a man and get it over with. I owe her that much."

A proud smile quirked Iva's lips, and Lindbergh chuckled in the backseat. "How noble of you, dear. I'm proud of you. Well, I wish you the best of luck, and a very goodnight. You did well today, regardless of my daughter's little rage. She just –"

"Worries," Sabo finished for him, grinning fondly. "I know. Don't blame her, either. Hell, if I were her I'd honestly question why I'm even courting someone who just pisses me off on a regular basis."

"That's love for you, dear. You'll piss each other off every day but always come back to each other at the end of it. Better get used to it, because I won't have you breaking her heart on my watch. Oh, and before you go," Iva leaned out the window, exposing his left cheek to the startled blond and grinning widely, cat-like and mischievous. "You know the drill, candy-boy!" he tittered.

Sabo just rolled his eyes and leaned forward to plant a kiss on both of Iva's defined cheeks. "Pass that on to Koala for me, would you?" he asked as he stepped back. "I doubt she's forgiven me yet for tonight, and I won't see her again till after…y'know."

" _Hee haw!_ Of course I will, dear," Iva cheered as he sat back in his chair, prepping to set off back to HQ. "Shall I spread your regards to my little candies back at _Kamabakka?"_

"Might as well," Sabo said with a smile, knowing how much Iva's secret underground haven for the queer and bodacious loved having Sabo around – maybe a little _too_ much, but they were great company. Sabo still had pictures from when they'd made him and his brothers up and stuffed them in ladies' wear. They'd looked…actually, very nice. But Ace's expression was _golden_ when they'd applied the nail paint, he'd _hated_ it _._

"Though you'd might wanna be careful," Sabo added with a playful grin. "Pretty soon _I'll_ be running the place as their new King if the decide they like me more than you."

"In your dreams you cheeky little bitch," Iva snorted fondly whilst Sabo and Lindbergh cackled. Soon, they were driving off into the darkness, leaving Sabo to walk down the dirt path of their home and knock on the front door.

Not five seconds later was he greeted with a flying tackle hug as Luffy charged through the door, wrapping his arms and legs around Sabo's body like a leech.

"SABO!" he cheered, nuzzling Sabo's scarred cheek against his own as the older blond staggered and laughed. "We've been up all night waiting for you!"

Stepping inside the warm cottage and kicking the door shut behind him, Sabo quirked a brow at the teen. "Really? Why?" he asked, spotting Ace sitting at the table reading a book Marco had let him borrow. He looked up from it and grinned at Sabo in greeting, slipping the bookmark inside and getting up to meet his younger brothers in the main room.

Unlike Luffy, who hadn't really changed much aside from growing a few good inches and his voice dipping an octave (though Sabo was so incredibly proud of his step towards maturity the older he got and the experiences and challenges he faced as he traveled with his friends), Ace had let his hair grow out so it touched his shoulders, though he usually had it tied back into a ponytail, a single braid trailing down the right side of his head. He wore his shirts open now, and short-sleeved, revealing the scars littering his arms and now on his chest. He had two tattoos – one on his back, a symbol of his trust and alliance with the _Whitebeard's,_ and one down his left arm spelling ASCE with the 'S' crossed out.

The changes weren't drastic, but a far cry from the man he'd met back on the _Titanic,_ who wore long sleeves to hide his scars and hide himself from the world despite his longing to explore it, be a part of it, make his mark. It was a good change.

Luffy snickered, and though he was almost nineteen he still insisted on acting like a nine-year-old as he beamed cheekily at Sabo. "We wanna hear about your super-secret mission!" he chimed.

Sabo rolled his eyes and sighed for what had to be the millionth time that night, twisting in Luffy's grip so that he could get out of his coat and boots, to no avail because Luffy was a leech. "You know I can't tell you anything about my job, Lu," he grunted, "it's all classified information and – gah, Luffy, seriously I know you like to cuddle but – for the love of Pete, Ace, get him offa me will you?"

"Hang on," Ace chuckled and reached out to tickle Luffy's sides. Luffy screeched with laughter as he finally let Sabo go, toppling backwards into Ace's arms. Rather than setting him down though, Ace just threw him over his shoulder, the kid squirming and protesting all the while through his laughter as Ace turned on his heel and walked towards the stairs, motioning Sabo to follow him up. After shedding his coat, setting his hat on the hanger and ditching his boots by the door, Sabo followed the sound of Luffy's giggling and 'put me down, Ace, I'm too big for this!' and 'shut up you sack of flour' all the way to their shared bedroom.

The room was long and spacious, each brother having one little nook for themselves; Ace's was covered in paints, sketchbooks and art supplies and a mirror for self-portraits and expression-making (which was hilarious whenever Sabo caught Ace making faces in a mirror). Sabo's was a simple desk with books on a shelf overhead, three yet-to-be-filled journals on one side and an oil lamp on the other. Luffy's was chaos, piled with knickknacks he'd compiled over the years from his travels, including a black blanket he'd made into their own 'pirate flag', which he'd hung over their bed. The flag's Jolly Rodger was the letters of their first names in different colours, though Sabo's had the 'S' crossed out to represent the crossbones as it were (that's partly where Ace had the inspiration for his tattoo).

There was only one bed, a king-sized with just enough room for the three of them with Luffy still being the width of a twig, of which Ace proceeded to throw the teen onto and then sit on him, pretending not to hear his pleas for mercy as the freckled man hummed 'Bink's Brew' under his breath and kicked his legs like a child.

(One thing they hadn't managed to shake off after two years was their inability to sleep in separate beds. They'd tried it, but they'd quickly found that the separation, the feeling of isolation even in the same room, was just a little too much. Also, not matter what, Luffy always ended up in someone else's bed anyways because he liked to cuddle. So they got the king-sized and decided 'screw it'.

It wasn't like they didn't like sleeping in the same bed anyways; it was comforting.)

Chuckling as Ace finally decided to be merciful and roll off Luffy, Sabo joined them on the bed, folding his legs beneath him. Luffy lay sprawled out like a starfish on the mattress, and he looked up at Sabo with a grin befitting the cheeky monkey he still was. "Well? You gonna tell us or not?" he asked.

Ace thumped him on the stomach, making Luffy wheeze. "How many times does he have to tell you 'it's classified' before you get it through your thick skull that it's freaking _classified?"_ he drawled. Luffy just pouted at him and rolled onto his side, muttering about how unfair it was that their brother was a spy and he couldn't tell them anything cool.

Sabo chuckled again, patting Luffy's back. "Don't worry, Lu. There's still plenty of _other_ things I can tell you," he placated, and smirked when Luffy's eyes snapped back up at him and gleamed with attention and excitement. The twenty-two-year-old couldn't resist the urge to run his hands through his messy black hair as he talked, looking up at their ceiling streaked with a hectic rainbow of colors, a product of Ace's constant art blocks. "Iva says that Bon Clay says 'hi' from _Kamabakka,_ and they can't wait to see you again. I know that Koala has something planned for your birthday coming up soon, and it involves a dress and lots of meat, not necessarily together. I also got to beat up three guys in the bar I was investigating – after cursing them in Irish –"

 _"PFFT HAHAHAHAHA –!"_

Both of his brothers burst into laughter. Sabo turned bright red. "Oh shut up! It's Ace's fault I even picked it up, so it's _him_ you should be laughing at because he says 'em _first_!" he cried indignantly. They ignored him, of course, leaving him to fold his arms and steam in petty anger.

From there, conversations diverged and flowed comfortably within the four walls of their bedroom from one subject to another.

Luffy told his older brothers about Sanji _finally_ having enough to start his own restaurant, the 'All Blue' he'd called it, and how he'd already gained a bunch of interested people who wanted to work there once everything was finished; Jinbei and Aladdin had offered to help with heavy lifting. Nami, Brook and Usopp were back from Florida, finishing off their month of touring the country and were now back at _Thousand Sunny_ to get some rest. Chopper was exceeding all expectations at school, and Robin…

Well, Sabo knew what Robin was up to. They worked together, after all.

As for Ace – or _Fire Fist_ as he was known by those of the Whitebeard gang and anyone who had the pleasure of getting the snot beat out of them by him – he was settling just fine with their extended family.

He'd joined soon after visiting Marco and Izo once everything revolving around the sinking had calmed down, and the old man they all called father – Edward Newgate, a muscular _giant_ of a man that could easily crush someone's skull with a bare hand – had immediately taken a liking to Ace, offering him the chance to join them – "and I will call you my son."

Ace had come home and stuffed his head in a pillow for hours that night, leaving Sabo to comfort him and tell him of _course_ he meant it and of _course_ he'd want you as a son, who wouldn't?

Ace officially joined the next day.

That day, and every day since then, Sabo could safely say that Ace had never been happier.

(And if his dumb older brother still didn't feel like he was worth loving, well, _that day_ would serve as a reminder that he really was, by a lot of people.)

Soon enough, the stories and laughter dwindled until Luffy was fast asleep, snoring away with a stupid grin on his face, sprawled across the bed without a care in the world.

Ace and Sabo shared a look.

"You do it," Sabo said, quickly getting off the mattress so he could get ready for bed.

Ace spluttered. "Why me?"

"I just got home and I'm tired and sore from kicking ass," Sabo replied, slipping out of his shirt and tossing it over his chair and then digging into his drawers for a clean pajama shirt. "I'm not dealing with flailing rubber-limbed baby brother at this time of night, screw that business."

Ace shook his head and kissed his teeth in annoyance, but he started on the difficult task of getting Luffy out of his dirty clothes and into his sleepwear anyways, grumbling under his breath on how Luffy was nineteen and shouldn't be doing this anymore, dammit. When he got a drowsy backhand to the face, he glared at Sabo. "Ass."

"Hothead," Sabo threw over his shoulder.

" _Candy boy."_

 _"Fire Fist."_

"Hey, 'Fire Fist' is an _awesome_ name, don't knock it till you try it," Ace argued, tossing Luffy's boots and red button-down on the floor and rooting under the pillows for his sleepwear.

Sabo snickered, padding back over to the bed. "Oh, yeah, because 'your punch burns hotter than the flames of hell' is _so_ freaking badass and scary," he drawled, flopping gracelessly onto the plush surface. "You're a dork, is what you are, coming up with dumbass names to try and sound cool –"

He squawked when Ace chucked a pillow at his face.

"You're just jealous of my awesome scars," Ace teased, gesturing his bare chest littered with scars and grinning smugly.

"Please, mine's scarier, and one is more than enough. And you got _shot in the chest_ with a gun _three times._ I don't want none of that," Sabo couldn't help but laugh as he tossed the pillow back at his brothers' stupid face. At the time, watching said brother jump into the line of fire and take three bullets to save Luffy from a rogue police officer had been less than humorous. It was a miracle he was even alive. God must've heard their prayers…for once.

But now, Ace, unrepentant and unconcerned, shrugged off Sabo's incredulity with a soft laugh.

It was incredible, the things they could joke about…and the things they really couldn't.

After a trip back downstairs to put out the fire and the candles lining the hallway, the three brothers settled down for the night, Luffy sandwiched between Ace and Sabo as usual; another thing they hadn't yet managed to shake off, unless one of them had an especially bad nightmare, in which they would switch places if that were the case.

Speaking of which…

"It's the anniversary tomorrow, isn't it?" Ace murmured on Luffy's right, looking up at Sabo, silver eyes aglow and solemn in the darkness. He smirked mirthlessly. "Time really sneaks up on ya, huh. Two years already…"

"Mm," Sabo nodded absently, shifting to wrap his arms around Luffy when the teen rolled over in his sleep to burrow into him. A soft smile tugged at his lips at the action. Nearing his twenties, but he was still the baby brother he knew and loved and still seventeen at heart.

The smile faded just as quickly, however. "I've been…having flashbacks since this morning," he confessed softly. Ace looked at him in surprise. "Dragon almost pulled me from the mission after a bad one, but I insisted that I was fine, I could still do the job. And I was. Then at the bar, the barmaid…reminded me of Keimi…"

He trailed off. Closed his eyes and let out a steadying breath.

He'd gone the whole day holding back the surge of grief that arose every time he thought of that damned night, the hundreds of people screaming and wailing as the ship sank or as they bobbed and splashed in the freezing water, the friends they'd loved and lost…

Thatch…Franky…Keimi…Hack…

Many things had changed over the last two years.

Sabo and Ace had jobs that they loved and paid well but could also get them imprisoned or killed, but they went on regardless of the risks, because that was the freedom they'd sought. Luffy and his friends, all with jobs and lives they adored or traveling the world (Luffy and Zoro had gone to Japan last year during the summer and had plans to go to Spain) and they were healing from the loss and trauma they'd suffered that night two years ago.

But the scars had yet to fade. New habits, unhealthy or otherwise, failed to die.

Robin sometimes became distant, a haunted, faraway look in her eye a she stared into nothing, her left hand clutching her heart, fingers of her right hand rubbing the wedding ring she never took off. It would take nothing short of her own son, in tears, to snap her out of it.

Luffy said how he'd noticed Sanji and Zoro (who lived together now in the apartment above the restaurant they were going to open despite their constant bickering) sometimes clung to each other unconsciously, taking a piece of a shirt or even a forearm and hanging on like their life depended on it. The last time they'd slept over at the _Thousand Sunny,_ an abandoned mansion of sorts that had been refurbished by Den and Jinbei's crew, Sabo had seen Sanji get up in the middle of the night, trembling all over, only to slide into Zoro's bed and never leave it. Zoro had allowed it.

Brook, like Robin, would sometimes stare into space and hum a haunting tune to himself, rocking back and forth. He would even chuckle under his breath, a sound that teetered on the edge of sanity. Someone was always there to bring him back to the present, assure him that everything was alright, but the sound, the sight, would be forever burned into them.

Usopp's panic attacks grew worse if Nami wasn't around, and vice versa. The two were inseparable as ever, but there were two sides to that coin and only one was positive. They were _almost_ attached at the hip.

Chopper, whilst as cheerful and lovable and enthusiastic and as dedicated to his dream as ever, sometimes had incredible bursts of anger that seemed to come right the hell out of nowhere, triggered by the slightest thing, only to seclude himself and cry afterwards, guilty for the outburst, guilty for so many things that weren't his fault…

The three brothers weren't much different. The very reason they still shared a bed was due to the fear of 'drifting away'. If they strayed too far, they would let go, and the sea would take them, freeze them from the inside out…it was nonsense, but those two hours spent curled up on that damn little raft had instilled that fear into them like a brand embedded into their skin…

…much like another fear Sabo once had. One that had nearly driven him to abandon the promise of freedom and brotherhood.

But that had been a man, one mortal man who was long gone now. The sea was a different threat altogether, and yet still so enticing and beautiful…hiding the claws and jagged fangs that had nearly torn them to pieces and dragged them down with the Ship of Dreams…

A firm hand on his shoulder drew Sabo from his thoughts, and he sought his brother's gaze in the dimness. He belatedly realized his breaths had quickened, a cold sweat trickling down his brow. The touch of his brother's hand grounded him. He could barely see the soft smile, but he felt its warmth all the same.

"We'll be alright," Ace whispered, rubbing Sabo's arm soothingly. "We managed it last year, didn't we? And we have the others to talk to whenever we need to, and they have us."

Smiling softly, Sabo nodded against his pillow. "'Course they do. That's part of my job anyways. Y'know, helping people. 'S not out of my way or anything," he joked, but they both knew he meant it. Helping people, those less fortunate, lost and alone or oppressed, achieve the freedom he'd sought since he was a child…it was more than he could ever ask for. That _was_ his freedom.

Then Ace bit his lip. "…you, uh…you're gonna go see her tomorrow?" he asked tentatively.

At that, Sabo couldn't help but frown a little, eyes darting to the side as he bit his lip. Yet again, that subject he'd passionately tried to ignore had been brought up.

"…I told Ivankov that I would," he admitted eventually with a sigh, cuddling Luffy closer for comfort and out of habit. "I told myself I would, over and over again since I found out where she was, what she's been doing since then…but…"

Ace quirked a brow. "Having second thoughts?"

It wasn't an accusation, just a simple question. And yet it _burned_ Sabo like that flaming log had burned his eye all those years ago.

He sighed roughly, seeking assurance and Ace's hand at his arm. "It's just…what if she doesn't want to see me?" he asked, swallowing the growing lump in the back of his throat. "I mean, I wouldn't _blame_ her after all this time, everything I did to her, she has every right to hate me. But…I need to make amends. She…she was _bad_ , I know, but she wasn't a _monster_ , not like _he_ was. And after his death and Stelly's I... I can't imagine what it must've been like for her, all on her own whilst I'm happy with the people I love. It's –"

He sighed again, pain etched in his eyes. "It's not _fair_ on her, Ace. She was – at the end of the day, she's still my _mother…"_

Ace didn't say a word, allowing Sabo a moment to collect himself, get his thoughts back in order. He was grateful for the silence for a change, and more so for his brothers' reassuring presence.

"You should go to her."

Both of them jumped when Luffy raised his head from Sabo's chest, wide awake, and stared at Sabo. Ace blew out a sigh, shaking his head. "How'd I not know you weren't asleep?" he muttered. Luffy ignored him, and Sabo smoothed a hand down Luffy's cheek in a tender fashion.

"Sorry, Lu. Did we wake you?" he asked. Luffy shook his head.

"Nah. Wasn't really sleepin'," he admitted, though he raised a hand to scrub his eye, meaning he was absolutely exhausted. "Knew I'd have a nightmare again, just like last year."

"Oh, Luffy –"

"I know you guys are always here. And if you're not, someday, I know I'll be strong enough to handle it. But…I guess tonight…and listening to you guys talk…" he shrugged, a sudden, jerky movement that looked more like he was physically banishing the thought than being casually dismissive. He looked Sabo in the eye again, firm and true. "But this is about Sabo and his mom, not me. If you wanna see her, just go see her. If she decides she doesn't want you in her life any more, then you'll be strong enough to live with that. I know you will. Stop worrying about it and just _do_ it. You'll never get anything done if you just sit around and worry. Thought we made that pretty clear after the whole 'Outlook' thing two years ago."

Sabo stared at his little brother, agog. And then he remembered how perceptive his kid brother could be at the best and worst of times, and he huffed a laugh, bumping his forehead against Luffy's. "If only everyone could be as straightforward as you, little brother," he said, and Luffy sniggered. "Carry on like that, and you might end up being revered as some kind of wise man."

Luffy made a face at that. "Hell no. I'd rather be an explorer. Or a pirate."

Sabo snickered, and Ace just sighed again, slapping a hand over his eyes. "Dammit, Luffy, for the last freaking time, _no pirating_ for you, _ever._ Bandit, fine, I can deal with that, but a pirate –"

"I hate bandits!"

"Well I'd rather you take after our foster mom than mimic Shanks, who, again, _isn't an actual freaking pirate!"_

By now, Sabo was too busy laughing to try and stop their stupid argument, the tension and worry leaving him little by little, though he knew it would return with a vengeance tomorrow.

But for now, he thought after an impromptu pillow fight before they all finally settled down to sleep (for real) wrapped up in each other's arms, Sabo would lay those worries to rest.

He would see Belinda again for the first time in two years. What happened then, good or bad…he wouldn't let it weigh him down or hold him back once all was said and done.

* * *

"Last stop, everybody off!"

Ace shook his head and chuckled at Haruta's antics – he was only a few years older than Ace, but he was still one of the youngest members of the Whitebeard family, and thus was prone to the same childish antics and theatrics Ace himself admitted he attributed to – as he hopped out of the back of the truck, landing on the dirt path to their cottage. It was a bright, somewhat warm for April, and the sun was at its peak, bearing down on Ace's bare, tattooed back.

It was a damn good feeling, not wearing a shirt, no matter who stared at him, whether it be for his tattoos or his scars. He bore them proudly.

Luffy would probably still be at the _Sunny_ until later, gathering his crew together to remember those they'd lost that night, two years to the day. Ace had just come back from one such gathering. As for Sabo…

His smile dimmed a little at the thought of his second younger brother, mind going back to the night before, how he'd been pent up with nerves and anxiety. He peered through the windows of their home; no blond head in sight. Either he was still in town, or he was upstairs. Only one way to find out. But first…

He turned to his crew-mates, his honorary older brothers and sisters, grinning widely. "Thanks for the ride guys," he said, tipping his brand-new cowboy hat to them, a gift from Sabo during their trip to Santa Monica. "I appreciate it."

"Not a problem, yoi," Marco said, dropping down onto the dirt path from the back of the tractor to pull Ace into a tight hug, one that Ace wholeheartedly reciprocated. "You sure you and your brothers don't wanna stay over tonight?" the older blond asked. "Plenty of room, y'know."

Ace smiled against Marco's shoulder, chuckling softly. "Yeah, I know. Not this time, though," he said as they drew back, but Ace kept hold of Marco's left hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. God knew he was still aching for the brother who'd died in his arms that night, as were the rest of them. A part of him felt awful for leaving them this year, when the wounds were still fresh and bleeding. However…

"Just this one time, Sabo…he went to see his mom again, so…Lu and thought it'd be best if it was just the three of us, just for tonight."

Marco's hand squeezed back, and his smile was warm as always. "We understand, yoi. Really, don't worry about it." He was the first to let go, and he hopped back into the truck to squeeze in with Izo and Jozu, the latter being a _pretty_ big guy so it really _was_ a squeeze. "If you ever change your mind, though you know our door's always open."

Warmth spreading in his chest, Ace saluted them as he backed up towards the door. "Yessir, Marco sir!" he teased, and the others laughed whilst Marco just rolled his eyes. Rakuyo, grinning at the wheel, made to drive back up the path to head back to the _Moby Dick_ , and Whitey Bay waved and blew Ace a kiss from the passenger seat.

"See ya later, little bro!" she called, and was mimicked by the others as they all waved, not stopping until they were well out of sight. He felt a blush coat his cheeks even as he grinned – he still wasn't used to being called 'little brother', but it was a good feeling. A _damn_ good feeling.

He stepped into the cottage, throwing his bag in the corner and setting his hat on the rack, kicking the door shut behind him. He looked around, listening, waiting for the tell-tale sound of anyone else in the home besides him (and if it was an unwanted intruder, well, they'd find out the hard way why it was a _bad_ idea to try and raid the Portgas household and join the other idiots in the hospital).

"Helloooo? Sabo? Lu? I'm back," he called, just in case, already making his way up the stairs.

And then –

"In here, Ace."

Sabo's voice coming from their bedroom. By the sound of it, he was probably face down in a pillow – and yeah, he was, Ace soon discovered as he opened the door.

Well, he was actually on his side, though his face _was_ stuffed into a pillow, curly blond hair fanning about the plush surface. His coat and boots were discarded in a messy heap on the floor along with his beloved hat, something he never usually allowed even though he didn't care or have to adhere to noble standards anymore.

His back was facing Ace, so the older man couldn't see his face. Something told him his reunion with Belinda hadn't gone as planned.

He stepped into the room proper, shutting the door behind him with a light kick. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching his younger brother for a moment. He was so still, breaths soft and measured. It was worrying, to say the least.

"…Sabo. You alright?" he went ahead and asked, because the silence was grating on him. "Talk to me, brother."

The younger blond said nothing for a moment, curling in on himself a little. Until finally –

"…I went to see her, as you know," he croaked at last. "I told you how she'd opened her own little bakery with her roommate, right? She was…she was just opening up the shop for the day and I just…" he shrugged, "I just walked in, I guess. Rip off the band-aid, or whatever. Took one look at me and she…just stared at me…didn't say anything…"

Ace remained silent, didn't move an inch, not even when Sabo's shoulders started shaking, breaths hitching as he hunched further into himself. He just closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable revelation.

Then Sabo huffed a laugh that was only partly a sob. "…she started crying. A-And then…she _hugged_ me."

 _Wait, what?_

Ace's eyes snapped open. "She…she did?" he asked, not quite believing what he'd just heard, edging closer to Sabo, who nodded into his pillow. At this angle, Ace could just see the barest of smiles on Sabo's face.

"Y-Yeah," he sniffed, roughly wiping away the few tears that had escaped. "S-She did. And I hugged her back. She called me a 'wicked, cruel, horrible boy' and hit me on the chest a few times which was crazy because I've never seen her throw a punch in my life and it actually kinda hurt, but she – I could tell she was _happy._ She was _happy to see me,_ Ace, can you believe that?"

He turned slightly to look up at Ace, and from the unnatural redness rimming his eyes, it was clear this wasn't the first instance of tears he'd shed today. But these weren't tears of sorrow, disappointment or heartbreak. These were tears of _joy._

Sabo sat up, crossing his legs and wiping his face again with the heels of his hands, laughing wetly. "She was – kind of a mess," he said, and then shrugged again. "So was I, in the end. I told her – I told her how sorry I was, letting her think I was dead. I told her how I'd wanted nothing to do with them after the sinking, thinking they'd be fine without me and me without them. I told h-her I was sorry I hadn't gone to see her sooner after hearing about Outlook. But then she – she –"

The tears came harder and faster, even as he laughed. He didn't move to wipe them away this time, and Ace didn't move to do it for him as his not-quite-twin brother looked at him. There was a light shining in his eyes, something impossibly happy and _relieved_ that it started to crack at Ace's walls, and the older man couldn't help but smile back.

"She told me _she_ was sorry," Sabo said at last, his smile wobbling but staying stubbornly in place. "Sorry for everything, for – for not being a good mother to me, for not realizing how much I was suffering because of them. I-I mean – 'sorry' doesn't make it all okay o-or make it go away, but…but she _meant_ it, she's _changed,_ and s-she, she even wants to see _all_ of us to apologize –" he laughed some more, a little hysterical, running a hand through his hair in disbelief. "Oh my _god…_ this is crazy, I don't – I can't believe –"

He dissolved into a fit of laughter as he jumped forward and threw his arms around Ace's shoulders, burying his face into the bare skin as his frame shook with mirth and tearful relief. Grinning, a little misty-eyed himself – not on Belinda's behalf, but at seeing such _joy_ in his brother's eyes, joy over something he'd never thought he'd ever receive from a member of his blood family who'd abused him for years – Ace hugged him back tight, the two of them toppling sideways onto the bed as Sabo continued to laugh into Ace's shoulder, tears dampening his skin, but the older man didn't care in the slightest.

Ace hadn't been as exposed to Belinda as he had to Outlook, but he'd quickly gotten the impression she was an all-around bitch and a horrible excuse for a mother, which, considering his own background, was saying quite a lot. Hearing that she'd managed to turn things around and start up her own little business in a bakery, partnered with a sweet young woman and her daughter, Rika, right in New York despite the deaths of her sons and her corrupt husband…it was unbelievable, at first. No way a woman like her could possibly turn over a new leaf like that.

Until Ace had casually spied on the place one night on the way back to the Whitebeard's and, yeah, it was true.

She'd lost everything she and her husband had built up over the last few decades through lies and abuse and the ignorance of everything around them that didn't sparkle or promise a life of wealth. But rather than wallow in despair and slowly wither away, she'd instead decided to start over, or so it seemed, becoming a humble baker and living in a tiny apartment with the single mother and child who had kindly taken her in, all in the span of two years.

The moment Sabo had heard of his mother's whereabouts last year from Koala who'd been on her way back from a mission and had recognized the woman in the window of the shop, he'd started sending anonymous funds to help keep the place open. He'd never once gone in to see her personally, too afraid of what would happen. He may have split ties with her, but…a part of him must've still cared, despite everything she and her godawful husband had put her through.

Eventually, after months of thinking it over and over and having just about everyone they knew telling him to just _do_ it, Sabo had finally mustered the courage to go to her. To offer condolences, apologies, and maybe even closure.

And now, as Ace held the delirious blond in his arms, he mused that his little brother had not only gotten the closure he'd sought, but also chance to reconcile with his mother, maybe even repair what had been broken all those years ago.

Looking at him now, as he sat up and wiped the tears from his grinning face, Ace swore he saw an enormous weight fall from his shoulders. Maybe now, his all-but-twin was well and _truly_ free from the ghosts of his past.

Granted, 'sorry' didn't make everything magically go away, or make it even remotely okay. 'Sorry' wouldn't banish the scars searing his face or his memories, the ones Outlook had left behind after his untimely death. But it was a step they were both willing to take, and that was enough. It was more than Sabo could probably ever dream to ask for.

 _"Gaaaah,"_ Sabo suddenly groaned, throwing his head back dramatically, but he was still beaming like a fool. "I'm so _done._ I'm so _sick_ of crying, I feel like it's all I've freaking done today, and every damn day since I met you and Luffy!" he covered his face with his hands and shook his head, chuckling. "I mean, not all of them have been necessarily _sad_ tears but _there have been too many tears!"_

Ace laughed, sitting up a little. "How many tears?" he asked.

Sabo peeked at him through his fingers, feigning a frown. " _All_ of the tears."

He squawked when Ace poked him in the gut and sent him sprawling backwards on the bed. Ace smirked, sitting up proper and folding his legs under him, not caring that he still had his boots on that were caked in dust, looking down at the beaming idiot. "Feel better now?" he asked, tilting his head.

Arms flopping on the mattress, spread out like eagle's wings, Sabo drew a deep breath, closing his eyes. When he let it out again with a long sigh and reopened his eyes, they were bright as the sun's rays and clear of any lingering shadows for the first time since Outlook's death. He met Ace's gaze, and his smile was wide and full and utterly at peace. "…yeah," he said softly. "Yeah, I am. In fact…"

There was a glint in his eye that Ace wasn't sure to make of, until –

"I feel like I'm flying again."

Ace stared at him for a moment, agog. Suddenly, he was standing at the bow of a mighty ship, nothing but the sea and his brothers surrounding him…

 _"I-I'm – I'm flying!" Sabo laughed, unable to tear his eyes away from the setting sun in the distance as he leaned forward, arching his back. Ace's strong arms around his waist continued to steady him. "We're flying!"_

And then he came back to himself, back to the present, looking down at Sabo's ridiculous grin. Heat rose to his freckled cheeks as he grabbed a pillow and shoved it over Sabo's face. "You – you freakin' _sap!"_ he cried, ignoring Sabo's muffled, laughing protests as the blond fought to breathe.

Cheesy one-liners and mushy feelings aside, Ace couldn't disagree. Seeing his brothers so happy, finally, _truly_ free from the burdens that weighed them down, together despite all odds…it was a liberating feeling.

And Ace couldn't ask for any more than that.

* * *

Later that night, Sabo received a written message from Koala, delivered by a crow of all things. All three brothers gathered around to read it, regardless if it was classified or not, squashed together on the bed.

It was a short message, but it made their blood run cold.

 _'Sabo,_

 _Remember that 'storm' Dragon always predicted was coming? I think it's finally hit. Something really bad has happened. We don't know for sure what it is yet, but prepare yourself, you and your brothers._

 _Love Koala_

Not long later, the news was out.

Soon after that, the world was at war.

* * *

 **A/N~ ...I'm sorry.  
**

 **Well, there you have it! I wanted to give Belinda a little redemption, because at the end of the day, let's be real, Outlook's the biggest douche in the family. Belinda was basically following him and getting drunk on money and power that she forgot how to be a real mother. Also, shameless fluff and reference to Iva's freaking awesome paradise XD**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, and a few more are left!**

 **Reviews are writer chow :3**


End file.
